La Vénus Pourpre
by MnemosyneMinds
Summary: Seule et traquée par des entités dépassant l'entendement humain, la vengeance est sa seule raison d'être tout comme elle était la sienne. Leurs desseins sont différents mais une collaboration est nécessaire. Pourquoi faire semblant ? Comprends-tu le mal que causent les non-dits ? Ciel/OC / Période actuelle / Humor#Horror#Adventure#Suspense.
1. Prologue

**_OoOoOoO_**

« _Adorable sorcière, aimes-tu les damnés ?_

 _Dis, connais-tu l'irrémissible ?_

 _Connais-tu le Remord, aux traits empoisonnés_

 _A qui notre cœur sert de cible ?_

 _Adorable sorcière, aimes-tu les damnés ?_ »

Charles Baudelaire

 **OoOoO**

 ** **La Vénus pourpre, prologue** :**

L'air était lourd et chargé de miasmes.

Le mur froid contre ses omoplates suintait d'une condensation visqueuse. Elle étouffa une plainte et tâcha d'étirer ses jambes engourdies. La circulation sanguine s'opéra à nouveau et lui arracha une grimace.

Ses yeux étaient presque aveugles. Une haute lucarne filtrait les rayons lunaires, à travers lesquels elle distinguait vaguement danser les particules de poussières.

Sa tête roula de côté et son esprit tâcha de suivre un raisonnement logique. L'ecchymose sur sa cuisse et d'autres douleurs disparates lui laissaient penser qu'elle s'était débattue, ou qu'on l'avait rouée de coups.

Elle sentait une moiteur au niveau de son ventre. Un liquide foncé remontait lentement les fibres du tissu.

Elle n'était pas libre de ses mouvements. Des anciens fers maintenaient solidement ses poignets contusionnés.

La faim grignotait son estomac et sa langue sèche semblait paralysée. Un grognement lui échappa, éraillé par les heures de mutisme. Le silence vrillait ses tympans. La pièce était comme insonorisée, aucun son ne perçaient de l'étroite fenêtre.

Elle regretta de ne pas avoir l'occasion d'écarter les mèches de cheveux en sueur qui tombaient mollement devant ses yeux. C'est entre les filaments de kératine qu'elle dû considérer son environnement une nouvelle fois. C'était une petite pièce, fort peu accueillante. Une porte discrète se dessinait dans la pierre sur sa droite. La rouille s'effritait en une poudre brune et crasseuse qui recouvrait le mécanisme de la serrure.

Ses souvenirs restaient flous et brouillés.

Elle avait très certainement été droguée, à son insu. Elle ne fréquentait pourtant plus que rarement les endroits à risque.

Elle se souvenait d'une sortie en solitaire, d'un inconnu qui était venu lui parler.

La peau plus luminescente que pâle, il avait redressé ses lunettes sur son nez sans la quitter de ses yeux d'une étrange teinte dorée, et avait prononcé des paroles perdues dans le brouhaha de l'établissement. Il s'était dégagé de lui une aura perturbante.

Que lui avait-il fait ? Que voulait-il lui faire ? Qui viendrait la sauver à présent ? Qui connaissait sa localisation ? Personne ne veillait plus sur elle depuis longtemps.

Une douleur transperça son ventre quand elle changea de position. Elle ne pouvait pas même créer de point de compression pour stopper le sang. Elle se sentit de nouveau sombrer dans l'inconscience et sa tête tomba mollement.

 **OoOoOoO**

Le grincement du métal sonna comme un hurlement strident à ses oreilles. Le bruit se répercuta le long du couloir et elle fut parfaitement éveillées la seconde suivante.

Un homme enroulé dans une longue pèlerine refermait la porte massive et avançait vers elle. Elle ne distinguait pas son visage sous le capuchon. Sa démarche rigide et assurée lui rappelait celle de certains aristocrates. Elle laissa la peur décupler ses réflexes et se prépara à fournir l'effort qu'il faudrait pour se sortir de sa situation.

L'homme jeta à ses pieds l'écuelle pleine qu'il apportait et posa une carafe d'eau hors de sa portée.

Il s'accroupit sans un mot et souleva son vêtement pour sonder la plaie. Elle le laissa la loucher sans protester et il sortit une bande délavée mais propre en réponse à sa question muette. Il enroula étroitement le tissu autour de sa taille et émit un grognement satisfait en la voyant protester.

Il entreprit de la nourrir lui-même. Elle ne se perdit pas en méfiance inutile et sentit bientôt le poids douloureux de son estomac s'alléger agréablement. L'homme n'était ni brusque ni attentionné. Mécanique, il la nourrissait comme un négociant soignait un cheval destiné à la vente. Elle tenta de croiser son regard, sans succès, et s'éclaircit prudemment la gorge.

« Où sommes-nous ? »

La cuiller que l'homme lui fourra dans la bouche mit court à sa deuxième tentative. Elle avala difficilement.

« Vous me faîtes visiter ? »

Il secoua la tête, impassible. Le reste du repas passa sans qu'elle ne parvienne à formuler la moindre phrase dans sa tête.

« Je dois aller aux toilettes »

L'homme se relevait et se dirigeait à nouveau vers la porte, sa tâche accomplie.

« Répondez bon sang »

Il lui tourna le dos pour récupérer ce qu'il avait posé plus tôt. Elle renifla bruyamment, sentant l'air froid et humide commencer à prendre son nez.

Il glissa la main à l'intérieur de son manteau et elle cessa de respirer inconsciemment. Il approcha et elle entendit les longues clefs en fer forgé cliqueter autour de l'anneau.

Elle ne sentit pas ses mains lorsqu'il la détacha. Le sang ré-affluât douloureusement dans ses membres et elle retint un grondement. Elle crut d'abord que ses jambes ne trouveraient plus la force de la porter un jour. Le geôlier l'attrapa par un bras pour la redresser avec impatience.

Il la traîna sur les premiers mètres, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à même d'avancer à une allure convenable. Elle passa le seuil de la pièce sombre et sonda un couloir désert. Elle devait trouver le moyen de ne pas se faire reconduire dans la cellule, et elle devait le trouver vite.

Il les mit en marche et elle le suivit, le transperçant du regard à chaque fois qu'il se tournait pour contrôler sa présence. Les pièces qu'ils dépassaient étaient toujours closes et ils ne croisèrent personne.

Il s'arrêta devant une petite ouverture entre deux fondations et il lui fit signe d'entrer. Elle enclencha le verrou et investit l'étroite pièce. L'homme se posta sur le seuil en l'autorisant visiblement à refermer le battant.

Elle colla son dos contre le bois rugueux et inspira longuement. Cette histoire était une immense farce.

Constatant que rien ne changeait ou qu'elle ne se réveillait pas en sueur dans son lit, elle rouvrit lentement les yeux. C'était une sorte d'échauguette. Dépouillée et exiguë, la pièce se résumait à un trou dans la pierre supposé servir de latrines. Le siège se composait d'une plaque de pierre taillée calée par deux autres pavés incrustés dans le mur. Elle s'approcha de la cavité qui servait de cuvette avec circonspection.

Loin, très loin en bas, des épines de pins jonchaient le sol entre des roches saillantes. Elle contint un haut le cœur et sentit ses mains trembler à l'idée de se trouver si haut. Ces toilettes n'avait de civilisé que le nom.

Où diable était-elle ?

La fine bande de ciel qui se frayait un passage à travers la fente au-dessus d'elle scintillait face à l'obscurité de la pièce. Elle se hissa jusqu'à l'ouverture et accueillit la brise fraîche sur ses joues avec soulagement. Il y avait une odeur de pins, de fraîcheur nocturne et de brûlé, comme si une cheminée en service était à proximité. Elle fit un effort pour se rehausser davantage et aperçu la forêt noire et dense dont les vagues ténébreuses assiégeaient le bâtiment.

Il n'y avait pas la moindre lumière pour trahir la présence d'un hameau ou village proche. Le château semblait isolé de tout. Elle ne savait pas même où était le nord.

Elle savait une unique chose : il n'y avait aucune bâtisse de ce genre à proximité de Londres.

Pourquoi et comment avait-elle été amenée ici ? Elle qui avait toujours été prudente, ne faisant confiance à personne, cachant son identité, se retirant de la société pour évoluer sous un autre visage. Qui avait bien pu la retrouver ?

Elle passa rapidement en revue les explications qui s'offraient à elle. Sa présence ici n'était pas dû au hasard.

Les fantômes de son passé revenaient-ils la hanter ?

Elle préférait résumer brièvement le début de sa vie, sans trop raconter de détails pénibles. Le temps lissait les bosses, sans combler les crevasses.

Cette nuit-là, à Londres, dans une salle privée du Ledbury, des inconnus armés et cagoulés avaient fait irruption alors qu'ils dînaient en famille, et elle avait cessé d'exister.

On avaient ouvert le feu sans prononcer le moindre mot, faisant s'affaler la table dressée et les convives.

Son père avait été la première cible de leur haine. Sa mère, son frère et elle n'avaient été que des témoins à faire disparaître. Ils avaient tâché de courir, se mettre à l'abri derrière les meubles renversés et elle avait vu sa mère s'affaisser brutalement après s'être faite transpercer par le plomb. Son frère était parvenu à se cacher, alors leurs bourreaux avaient contourné les obstacles, pour le cueillir à son tour, le projetant sur le carrelage, auréolé de striures sanglantes. Elle avait jeté assiettes, chandeliers et verres aux visages de cette barbarie. La bouteille de Saint-Émilion avait explosé sur la crâne de l'un d'entre eux, faisant concurrence avec les éclaboussures pourpre sur le carrelage blanc.

Prémédité, sans revendications. Cette tuerie suintait le professionnalisme morbide. Cette froide détermination, cette façon d'opérer, d'avancer minutieusement jusqu'à chaque victime pour en disloquer le corps sous le coup des balles l'avait hanté longtemps.

C'était resté le plus horrible anniversaire de sa vie.

Les hommes avaient dévié sur elle et une douleur sourde lui avait transpercé le crâne. On l'avait laissé pour morte cette nuit-là.

Elle avait compris que la vie ne tenait à rien, qu'à la position que l'on occupait, au nombre de corps qu'il y avait entre soi et les bourreaux. Force avait été de constater qu'elle ne pourrait plus habiter la maison familiale après cela, ni assister à l'enterrement.

Elle était à présent persuadée d'être plus en sécurité morte que vive, jusqu'à l'avènement de sa vengeance, point culminant de sa pénible existence.

Londres était un endroit où disparaître se révélait ridiculement facile. Mais c'était aussi la ville qui regroupait le plus de milliardaires au monde. Et bien des inconvénients allaient de pair avec la richesse et le pouvoir. Cette société de nantis dans laquelle avait évolué sa famille étaient cloisonnée et imperméable.

A force de voler trop haut, on finit par se brûler les ailes. Et elle ne connaissait rien des règles qui régissaient cette société. Elle était bloquée de l'autre côté de la barrière.

Un mouvement extérieur attira son attention. Une ombre se mouvait furtivement à l'entrée du mur formé par les troncs de pins, plus bas dans la nuit.

Elle resta fixer l'orée de la forêt bien longtemps après que le mouvement eut cessé.

Son cœur faillit lâcher à l'entente des rudes coups qui firent trembler la porte de l'échauguette.

Elle réfléchit furieusement, profitant du peu de temps qui lui restait. La meurtrière était trop étroite pour lui permettre de s'échapper, et elle ne gagnerait qu'une nuque brisée à sauter par les latrines, si le trou lui permettait de passer. Si encore il y avait eu des douves.

Elle se retourna à contre cœur et actionna le loquet.

Le couloir jadis éclairé à la lueur faiblarde de torches était plongé dans l'obscurité. Plus personne ne l'attendait. Un courant d'air fit se dresser les poils sur sa nuque.

Un choc résonna dans le couloir plusieurs secondes durant.

« _Il y a quelqu'un … ?_ »

Elle ne reçut pas l'ombre d'une réponse et crispa encore ses ongles contre ses paumes.

Son geôlier s'était volatilisé.

D'autres échos de chocs succincts sur la pierre suivirent le premier. Elle hésita un instant à revenir sur ses pas mais refusa de s'enfermer une fois de plus. Pourquoi éprouvait-elle le besoin de quitter ce couloir ?

Sa respiration erratique la trahissait. Si quelqu'un venait, il ne lui resterait plus qu'à avancer en sens inverse et à être plus rapide. Avec ses jambes en coton.

Elle n'avait plus la sensation d'être seule à présent. Un son feutré dominait le vacarme des battements de son cœur. Quelqu'un bougeait, à quelques dizaines de mètres d'elle. Et il venait dans sa direction.

Elle avait l'impression que l'on faisait crisser du métal sur la pierre.

La respiration rêche et hachée qu'elle percevait n'était pas la sienne.

Elle se força à une immobilité parfaite.

Des râles rauques transpercèrent la nuit et un cri l'ébranla. Elle tâchait d'écarquiller les yeux encore davantage mais l'obscurité ne lui permettrait pas de discerner ce qu'il se passait à l'autre bout du couloir. Une masse lourde sembla entre en contact avec le sol.

Elle se propulsa contre le mur et se mit à courir, effectuant avec zèle le mouvement de balancier de ses bras pour accélérer. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle fuyait. Son instinct lui intimait simplement de survivre.

Ses foulées la firent repérer et des chuchotements résonnèrent derrière elle. Elle perdit son rythme et manqua de trébucher, désorientée. Le son était guttural, sans que des mots ne soient formés à proprement parler.

Le couloir tournait en angle droit et elle percuta durement le mur. Elle tituba et repris sa course, complètement sonnée. Elle courait à l'aveugle.

Elle se plaqua contre le mur et sentit une grande porte de chêne lui résister. Sa respiration se fit tremblante et elle chercha une autre cachette. Ses doigts rencontrèrent un loquet qu'elle actionna et referma sur elle avec une douceur infinie, tremblant de tout son corps pour contrôler son geste.

Un sourire triomphant se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle reculait silencieusement dans son repaire. Elle étouffait du manque d'air de ses muscles sollicités.

Une main l'attrapa et l'autre tua son cri la seconde suivante. Elle se débattit furieusement, en vain. L'homme derrière elle n'avait aucun mal à la maintenir immobile.

Elle sentait son torse derrière et se sentit défaillir.

« _Taisez-vous_ »

Le chuchotement bloqua la moindre intonation de l'homme. Leurs respirations étaient les seuls sons brisant le silence.

Elle s'exécuta et un profond sentiment de malaise l'étreignit lorsque le frottement sur la pierre fut tout proche, juste de l'autre côté de la porte. Ce qui la poursuivait avait ralenti l'allure pour une raison inconnue.

Les respirations lourdes et rauques avaient cessé et des chuchotements lui intimaient d'approcher.

La prise de l'homme se fit plus ferme les pas reprirent pour s'éloigner. Un grincement lui indiqua qu'une porte avait été ouverte. Un murmure la menaça et se dissipa au loin quand la porte claqua. Qui que cette chose ait été, elle était maintenant loin.

Elle s'autorisa à respirer de nouveau normalement.

Ses pensées dérivèrent vers l'homme qui la maintenait fermement. Il enleva la main de sa bouche après ce qui lui parut une éternité. Elle finit par le repousser de force, irritée qu'il semble lui accorder aussi peu de ressources cérébrales.

« _Lâchez-moi vous croyez que je vais crier ou quoi ?_ »

L'homme s'exécuta sans répondre.

Les rideaux n'étaient pas tirés et sa vision s'était habituée à l'obscurité. Elle l'observa la contourner pour rejoindre la porte.

« _Qu'est-ce que c'était ?_ »

Bien qu'elle chuchotât, son timbre montait de plusieurs octaves. L'homme s'exprima d'une voix calme et clair.

« Une créature qui n'appartient pas à ce monde »

Il collait son oreille sur la porte et elle le trouva détendu pour quelqu'un qui venait de manquer de peu une fin tragique.

Il s'aventura dans le couloir, suivis de près. Il inspecta une à une les chambres les plus proches et elle eut le sentiment que ses péripéties avaient stoppé des recherches.

Elle put le détailler à la lumière des torches pendant qu'il s'affairait. Il devait avoir un peu plus de la vingtaine physiquement. Son attitude et son regard le vieillissait étrangement. Elle discerna des cheveux sombres dans la lumière faiblarde. Il marchait avec une assurance et une confiance intimidantes. Son long caban souple laissait entrevoir un veston tout aussi sombre, qui ressortait sur le col immaculé de sa chemise. Sa cravate ajustée et son costume dépourvu du moindre pli finissait de consacrer son apparence irréprochable.

L'homme lui fit soudain face et elle remarqua ce qui lui masquait l'œil droit _._

Son œil visible, aussi foncé que ses cheveux, était à la fois sérieux et détaché.

« Cette chose en avait après vous ? »

Elle remarqua qu'il la dévisageait lui aussi, impassible. Elle était dans un état lamentable et se sentie gênée. Elle se fit violence pour ne pas se trahir ou détourner les yeux et c'est finalement lui qui se concentra à nouveau sur son inspection.

« Pas après moi, non. Vous semblez avoir le chic pour vous attirer des ennuis »

Son accent témoignait d'une personne au statut social élevé.

« Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe. Je me suis réveillée ici enfermée. Ils vous ont enlevé vous aussi ? »

« Pas vraiment»

Il ne semblait pas loquace et elle abandonna toute tentative de tenir une conversation. Il se tourna finalement à nouveau vers elle.

« Je n'avais encore jamais vu ce genre de créature ici. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? »

« Rien je vous jure. Vous voulez donc dire que ce n'était pas humain ? C'est un peu exagéré, n'importe quel détraqué peut agir comme ça »

Il n'acquiesça ni ne réfuta cette remarque. Il semblait ailleurs.

« Répondez-moi bon sang. Que faisons-nous ? Nous n'allons pas errer ici jusqu'au petit matin ! »

« Vous êtes bruyante. Taisez-vous un peu »

« Pardon ? »

Elle contracta sa mâchoire involontairement. Décidément, cet homme était irritant.

Il se dirigeait à présent vers la même porte que la chose avait franchie quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Où allez-vous ? Vous êtes fou ? »

« J'ai à faire. Je préfère rester loin de vous »

« Quitte à foncer entre les griffes de cette chose ?! »

« Oui »

Elle cligna des yeux, hébétée.

« Attendez-vous ne m'avez même pas dit votre nom ! »

« Vous ne l'avez pas fait non plus »

Elle répondit avant qu'il ne puisse plus l'entendre.

« Je m'appelle Élise Debussy. Et vous ? »

Il se raidit et se retourna, la main immobilisée sur la poignée. Il l'observa et elle eut la désagréable impression qu'il cherchait à sonder son esprit.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent finalement en un sourire convenu.

« Un nom français pour un accent français »

Elle le scruta sans ciller.

« Faîtes attention. Cet endroit n'est pas pour vous »

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Ciel »

Il acquiesça et disparut sans lui laisser la moindre possibilité de réagir.

Il n'avait pas cherché à l'agresser, pourtant les seules personnes qui étaient susceptibles de réagir de cette façon en apprenant son nom lui voulaient forcément du mal.

Elle avait hérité du prénom de sa grand-mère française, mais restait incapable de comprendre comment l'homme avait fait un parallèle entre sa nationalité et son accent.

Depuis le temps qu'elle vivait en Angleterre, son anglais avait acquis l'intonation standard. L'inflexion française de son élocution était quasiment imperceptible, surtout pour une personne croisée si brièvement. Les gens ne devinaient ordinairement jamais son origine par son accent.

L'inconnu la laissait perplexe. Il dégageait quelque chose de mystérieuse, d'envoûtant.

Elle réalisa qu'elle était parfaitement seule dans le grand couloir et frissonna de malaise. Était-elle folle ? N'avait-elle pas seulement rêvé la présence de ce _Ciel_ ?

Il fallait qu'elle le retrouve. Et qu'elle comprenne pourquoi il semblait connaître autant de choses et ce qui l'avait poussé à venir dans un endroit pareil. Elle s'éloigna de la porte instinctivement. Il devait être complètement fou pour aller dans la même direction que cette créature.

Elle retourna sur ses pas pour chercher des escaliers. Un courant d'air la fit se hérisser d'appréhension. Son corps pivota d'un bloc, prêt à courir.

L'instant d'après, un cri perça l'air et ses genoux cédèrent. Elle porta ses mains à ses oreilles et hurla de concert. La voix s'insinuait en elle et tranchait tout sur son passage.

Elle s'écroula sur la pierre froide.


	2. Chapter 1

**La Vénus Pourpre : Chapitre 1 **

* * *

Ses paupières lourdes se refermaient automatiquement quand elle essayait de les ouvrir et bien que réveillée, elle décida de ne pas bouger, profitant de son état semi-conscient pour pouvoir se rendormir dans ses draps chauds. Elle se sentait étonnement bien et la sensation du matelas sous elle enchantait son dos et ses muscles.

Les événements lui revinrent brusquement en mémoire et elle ouvrit les yeux en se redressant brutalement, saisie d'effroi. Elle inspecta frénétiquement ses alentours, ahurie de ne pas sentir les miasmes et la froideur familière de sa cellule sombre.

Les rayons du soleil mourant perçaient à travers les rideaux de sa chambre et elle se figea, incrédule. Elle était sur le lit de son appartement, encore toute habillée et une couverture était disposée sur elle. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, s'assurant qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

Comment diable était-elle revenue à Londres ? Qui l'avait retrouvée seule et évanouie sur la pierre froide dans ce corridor lugubre ?

Elle se redressa tant bien que mal, abasourdie. Plus elle réfléchissait plus l'évidence lui sautait aux yeux.

Ses blessures et les vêtements sales qu'elle portait attestaient valablement des événements de la veille. Bien qu'elle eût entendu son geôlier et le jeune homme parler anglais, elle doutait fortement que cette bâtisse se trouve à proximité de Londres.

Elle jura tout haut en se levant et passa sa main sur son bas ventre. Un bandage de tissu y était encore attaché, fermement serré bien qu'il soit sensiblement plus propre et blanc que celui que son geôlier avait appliqué.

Elle se sentait plus crasseuse que jamais, ses cheveux étaient gras et ses ongles incrustés de saletés. Ses vêtements étaient tachés, troués et déchirés un peu partout à force de frotter contre la pierre. Elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain en laissant tomber ses vêtements au fur et à mesure de sa progression, écœurée et grinçant des dents en sentant le tissu frotter sur ses plaies.

Pendant que la baignoire se remplissait lentement, Élise resta figée au milieu de sa salle de bain, incapable de former la moindre pensée cohérente.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans l'eau, elle profita du réconfort que procurait sa chaleur pour réfléchir à sa situation. Qui l'avait ramenée à Londres ? L'homme qui s'était présenté comme "Ciel" était partit peu avant qu'elle s'évanouisse et il n'y avait personne dans le couloir.

Comment avait-on la ramener à cet appartement ?

L'eau chaude aidant, elle se détendit malgré tout, se retranchant dans ses pensées réconfortantes. Elle était chez elle à présent et elle était vivante, ce qui restait d'ailleurs le point le plus énigmatique de l'histoire.

Elle alluma la radio et écouta les tubes du moment pour se changer les idées. Ce n'était certes pas sa musique préférée mais elle lui était familière et étrangement rassurante. Après s'être suffisamment décrassée, Élise entreprit de s'habiller. Elle jeta un œil à l'horloge : elle avait dormi jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi et il faisait à présent nuit dehors.

Après l'assassinat de ses parents, un riche ami de sa mère l'avait prise en pitié et lui avait trouvé un emploi pour commencer sa nouvelle vie. Connaissant son don pour l'écriture, il lui avait offert un emploi dans le journal The Times dont il était l'un des principaux actionnaires. Élise vivait de ses articles et espérait par-là pouvoir retrouver les meurtriers de ses parents. En effet, ce poste lui ouvrait des opportunités d'investigation spéciales qui pouvaient lui permettre d'y parvenir : sa position lui permettait d'être au courant de toute l'actualité et des faits divers qui se passaient dans le monde et elle redoublait de vigilance pour ne pas louper une autre manifestation des responsables de son malheur.

Ses parents étaient assez influents dans la haute sphère de la société mais ils n'avaient cependant rien à voir avec une quelconque organisation criminelle. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment compris comment sa famille avait atteint un tel prestige au fur et à mesure des décennies mais l'immense manoir familial qu'elle avait habité en centre-ville était fortement probant de l'influence de sa famille. Elle savait que son père avait travaillé dans l'agro-alimentaire et était parvenu au poste de PDG de son entreprise mais se doutait que leur influence avait du leur attirer des ennuis. Elle ne signait donc jamais ses articles de journaliste par son vrai nom.

A présent, elle se débrouillait sans avoir recours à la fortune que ses parents lui avaient laissé en héritage pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Le secteur des banques était très sectaire et les informations privées d'utilisations de compte se vendaient parfois à prix d'or. Elle ne doutait pas que les investigateurs du meurtre de ses parents étaient hauts placés et préférait ne pas montrer qu'elle était vivante. Les assassins la croyaient morte : qu'ainsi soit-il.

 _On ne se méfie pas des morts_

De toute façon, personne n'avait jamais su et ne s'était jamais douté de sa survie. Pourquoi ? Parce que les _crevures_ qui avaient orchestré tout ça avait fait brûler tout le building après avoir assassiné sa famille. Aucun corps n'avait été retrouvé et elle était présumée morte avec eux.

L'alerte de son portable la fit sursauter, c'était son collègue qui l'informait qu'il passait la chercher dans une heure.

Elle regarda la date. Dans deux jours, elle avait un article à rendre sur un bar du quartier de _Soho_ de Londres dont la clientèle explosait depuis qu'il s'était installé. Elle ne pouvait mener son enquête que pendant les heures d'ouverture du bar et devait donc faire l'effort de s'y déplacer ce soir. Il était déjà tard, elle devait se dépêcher. Selon ses informations, l'endroit était réputé pour être très chic et elle s'habilla en conséquence pour faire bonne figure.

19H15

Elle avait le temps de se coiffer. Elle noua ses cheveux bruns, presque auburn, en un élégant chignon haut qui lui dégageait la nuque. Le bleu foncé de sa robe mettait en valeur ses grands yeux bleus glacés. Ceux de sa mère pensa-t-elle avec tristesse. Elle tourna la tête vers l'horloge.

19H30

Il était temps de partir. Voyant ses légers cernes sous ses yeux, elle soupira. Elle ferait moins d'effet comme ça c'était sûr. Elle attrapa une paire d'escarpins au hasard et se dépêcha de sortir. Elle n'avait qu'une seule nuit pour récolter ses informations et elle y resterait autant de temps qu'il faudrait.

Son portable sonna, Chris l'attendait en bas sans qu'elle ne lui ai rien demandé. Elle soupira et descendit dans la rue. L'air était frais ce soir, Chris l'accueilli chaleureusement comme à son habitude :

« C'est ici pour aller s'éclater au bar, Sherlock ? »

« Hey ! Mais oui-mais non c'est vraiment pour mon article ! »

« T'es pas drôle tu devrais te détendre et sortir un peu plus Alex ... »

Elle avait prétendu s'appeler Alexandra Fawkes pour préserver son identité et l'ami de sa mère s'était arrangé pour que ce nom paraisse sur tous les registres administratifs du _Times_.

 _Pourquoi avoir révélé mon vrai nom à ce Ciel d'ailleurs_ _?_

Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de dévoiler des choses confidentielles à n'importe qui pour se soulager de leur poids. Elle avait été dans un tel état de faiblesse à ce moment-là qu'elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de se présenter. Tous ces efforts pour cacher son identité et elle se révélait à un parfait inconnu, louche qui plus est.

Chris lui sourit malicieusement.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de te voir dans un tel accoutrement ? Tu vas passer la soirée à te faire aborder là »

Gênée, elle rigola et la conversation repartit de plus belle. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant le bar _Termini_. Se frayant un passage vers l'entrée, elle fit un signe à son collègue de repartir en voiture. Elle préférait être seule dans ses enquêtes et il respectait sa décision malgré sa déception apparente. S'imaginait-il qu'elle y allait pour s'amuser ? Déjà que les lieux publics de débauche la rendaient mal à l'aise et qu'elle n'aimait pas comment se comportaient les hommes quand ils avaient bu alors maintenant, elle redoutait encore plus d'entrer dans un bar depuis les événements de l'avant-veille. Elle alla s'installer à une table près du comptoir et commanda un Mojito avant de commencer son inspection et sa collecte de témoignages.

Quand elle sortit tard du bar, elle n'avait rien repéré de suspect si ce n'était que la clientèle était assez huppée. C'était un bar tout à fait banal, soucieux du client pour se faire une réputation comme il y en avait tant d'autres. Elle rentra chez elle sans problèmes et entama la rédaction de son article le soir même.

Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait été suivie sur le chemin du retour. L'homme richement vêtu à l'œil droit masqué observa l'immeuble quelques minutes, songeur, et disparut dans les ténèbres.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Neuf jours s'étaient écoulés depuis son enlèvement et les plaies d'Élise guérissaient lentement. Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de « Ciel » et commençait à croire qu'elle n'en recevrait plus jamais.

La semaine s'était passée sans encombre et elle avait rédigé trois autres articles pour le journal. Élise travaillait à mi-temps, de façon occasionnelle puisqu'elle se consacrait majoritairement aux investigations sur le meurtrier de ses parents. Depuis leur mort, elle ne voyait presque plus personne, refusant de créer des liens pour souffrir encore. Elle avait trouvé refuge dans les livres qui l'avaient beaucoup aidé à améliorer sa compétence en écriture.

Ce soir-là, elle était au Starbucks du coin pour se détendre. Elle aimait beaucoup cet endroit : les fauteuils étaient confortables et on la laissait lire tranquillement pendant des heures sans la déranger. Elle s'était assise à son fauteuil favori (isolé de la foule et du bruit) et avait dévoré le Carrot-Cake qu'elle avait commandé.

Au bout de quelques heures de lecture de la série du _Trône de fer_ qu'elle suivait depuis deux ans, elle finit le fond de son chocolat chaud et entreprit de rentrer. Décidément elle aimait la fantasy, c'était ce qui la faisait le plus rêver. L'étendue du vocabulaire technique de cet écrivain et la façon dont il adaptait le registre de langue en fonction de ses narrateurs la fascinaient.

Elle se leva et salua le jeune serveur pour se diriger vers la porte. Voyant qu'il faisant nuit, un frisson d'appréhension lui parcouru l'échine et elle s'engouffra dans la fraîcheur de la nuit en serrant un peu plus sa veste contre elle. Elle décida de ne pas prendre le métro et emprunta le plus possible les ruelles éclairées. Elle traversa un parc obscur, non sans paranoïa, et arriva enfin chez elle.

Elle pénétra dans son appartement en crabe, remontant un panier de linge qu'elle avait mis à laver plus tôt dans la laverie de l'immeuble à laquelle elle avait recours depuis que sa machine était en panne. Elle se fraya un passage jusqu'au salon, ou presque : elle disposait d'une cuisine américaine ainsi, le salon, la cuisine et la salle à manger formaient une seule et même grande pièce. Elle pesta dans sa barbe.

« Si ce maudit soutif rouge a encore déteint sur tous les autres je le mets en quarantaine pour le restant de ses jours »

Elle posa lourdement le panier au milieu de la pièce et étira son dos endoloris par le poids du linge. Elle l'étendit sur un séchoir et commença à se préparer un repas.

 _Enfin un repas... de la nourriture quoi_

Ce n'est qu'en ouvrant l'opercule de ses nouilles instantanées qu'elle s'aperçut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelqu'un était assis sur son canapé, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Élise poussa un cri de surprise et se figea.

 _C'est lui !_

C'était l'homme aux yeux dorés qui l'avait abordé au bar avant qu'elle ne soit séquestrée. Qu'allait-elle faire s'il voulait la ramener au château ? Peut-être était-il revenu pour la tuer ? L'appréhension lui noua les tripes.

« Bonsoir »

L'étranger affichait un sourire carnassier.

« Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés »

Elle ne savait pas comment se comporter.

« Ça ne me rappelle d'ailleurs pas de très bons souvenirs »

Il eut un rire faussement léger pour détendre l'atmosphère. Le naturel ne semblait pas être son fort.

« Qui êtes-vous ?»

Les yeux de l'invité rencontrèrent les siens, impénétrables.

« Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ignorer pour son propre bien » souffla-t-il doucement. « Je m'appelle Claude. Vous avez quelque chose qui m'intéresse.»

« Je ne suis intéressée en rien pour ma part, je vais vous demander de quitter mon appartement »

Élise trouvait le nouvel arrivant particulièrement arrogant.

Ses yeux virèrent soudain à un rose surnaturel. Elle en fut sidérée _._ Aucun humain ne pouvait naturellement faire ça _._ Était-il dangereux ? Elle ne comptait cependant pas montrer son inquiétude et répondit sur la défensive.

 _«_ Il faudra vraiment que vous me donniez l'adresse de votre opticien. Les lentilles qu'il vous a fourni ne marchent pas très bien c'est intolérable. Rassurez-vous, je dénoncerai les arnaques que font subir les médecins malhonnêtes aux citoyens intègres tels que vous et le scandale éclatera au grand jour »

Il parut surpris de sa réplique impromptue mais ne le laissa pas transparaître longtemps. Il eu un regard mauvais en s'approchant d'elle.

« Votre humeur facétieuse m'indique que vous n'êtes pas autant anéantie que je l'aurais cru, Élise » Sa voix s'était faite doucereuse.

Le fait qu'il ait prononcé son prénom l'alerta. Elle ne le lui avait jamais révélé il ne pouvait pas le connaître à moins d'avoir un lien avec ses parents.

« Je ne suis pas anéantie au contraire, ces événements m'ont donné plus de force que je n'en aurais jamais eu » siffla-t-elle d'un ton acerbe.

Il eut un rire jaune.

« Vous m'en voyez ravi, vous êtes quelqu'un d'intéressant Élise j'ai hâte de voir la tournure que prendront les événements au fur et à mesure que vous apprendrez la vérité... »

Son sourire narquois ne quittait pas ses lèvres. Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et elle recula, pas bien loin cependant, le mur se retrouva rapidement contre dos. Finalement, il se pencha vers elle.

« Je ne suis peut-être pas celui que vous devriez craindre » souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Elle se sentit nerveuse. Était-il quelqu'un dont elle n'avait réellement pas à se méfier ? Certainement pas. Elle trouvait néanmoins le comportement de l'homme à son égard singulier. C'était comme s'il ne savait pas comment agir en sa présence, son attitude changeait souvent.

« C'est vous qui m'avez emmené dans ce château l'autre jour alors comment pouvez-vous dire une chose pareille ? »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Il paraissait sincèrement surpris.

Elle fut à nouveau sidérée. Ce n'était pas lui ? Mais qui donc alors ? Elle commençait à prendre peur et ne répondit rien, perdue dans ses pensées. L'homme la regarda du coin de l'œil sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. L'intensité de son regard l'aurait sans aucun doute surprise. Il recula, la laissant pantelante contre le mur.

« Prenez soin de vous Élise »

Il ouvrit la baie vitrée, et sauta de la terrasse. Ahurie, elle se précipita sur ses talons.

 _Mais il est fou, on est au treizième étage !_

Elle scruta du mieux qu'elle put le vide mais ne perçu aucune présence humaine dans l'obscurité.

Il n'était décidément pas commun.

Elle rentra dans son appartement, frustrée de ne pas en avoir appris plus sur son invité surprise. Elle ferma soigneusement la fenêtre et entreprit de finir ses nouilles. Elle passa sa soirée à éplucher les archives du journal sur son ordinateur, elle finirait bien par trouver quelque chose, ça n'était qu'une question de temps.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

C'était un jour parmi tant d'autres et Élise devait se rendre au siège du journal pour s'entretenir avec son manager sur une interview à donner. En effet, Daniel Craig allait bientôt être à l'affiche de son nouveau James Bond et un article à ce sujet s'imposait donc. L'idée d'interviewer une telle figure du cinéma la réjouissait.

Elle s'habilla d'une chemise à manches courtes et d'une jupe noire. Elle n'était pas férue de mode, mais elle appréciait être élégante quand elle allait travailler. Elle attrapa son sac à main et pris le métro puis traversa les rues jusqu'au journal. Alors qu'elle passait par Trafalgar Square, un homme lui fourra un prospectus dans les mains qui annonçait une exposition à la Tour de Londres sur les prisonniers célèbres qu'elle avait accueillie, pas très réjouissant tout ça.

L'exposition pouvait néanmoins se révéler intéressante : Élise trouvait la période victorienne particulièrement fascinante et toute histoire la concernant la distrayait au plus haut point. Cette reine était parvenue à conduire son pays dans un essor industriel et économique sans précédent et elle était très admirative : cette femme savait ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle arriva au journal assoiffée par sa marche et se dirigea directement vers la fontaine au risque de passer un peu pour une touriste. Elle prit l'ascenseur et arriva devant le bureau de son patron en croisant Chris qui passait par là.

« Salut Sherlock ! T'es sur une nouvelle affaire ? » Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Figure-toi que je vais interviewer Daniel Craig ! »

Il prit un ton faussement snob et répondit en rigolant.

« Voyez-vous ça quelle classe, je ne devrais même pas m'autoriser à _vous_ parler si familièrement ! »

Chris était naturellement venu vers elle dès son arrivée dans la boite. Il était sociable mais le fait qu'elle soit la seule personne qu'il abordait si souvent l'avait convaincue de son honnêteté. Son côté spontané et naturel le rendait parfois maladroit ce qui amusait Élise au plus au point. Elle ne le remarquait pas (ou faisait exprès de ne pas le remarquer) mais Chris était un assez beau garçon et jouissait d'un certain succès auprès de la gente féminine. Elle avait souvent surpris les secrétaires ou réceptionnistes lui faire les yeux doux et de grands sourires _Colgate-mes-dents-sont-blanches_ à tout bout de champs. Il ne semblait pas se rendre compte du trouble qu'il provoquait chez elles et se contentait de leur sourire poliment. Elle s'attirait parfois la foudre de ces demoiselles quand Chris se faisait trop prévenant à son égard, ce qui l'amusait mais la mettait tout de même mal à l'aise. Elle faisait donc en sorte de ne laisser aucune ambiguïté dans son comportement vis à vis de lui.

Son patron était affalé sur son fauteuil en buvant son café, guettant par la baie vitrée le moindre employé qui tirait au flan. Elle s'assit à la chaise devant son bureau et l'entretient débuta.

Il était tard quand elle quitta son travail et la nuit était déjà tombée. Elle ramassa ses affaires et prit le chemin du retour. La majeure partie des employés avait quitté les locaux et l'une des rares personnes qu'elle croisa fut de nouveau Chris qui lui proposa de la raccompagner, offre qu'elle déclina poliment avec un sourire. Il était très protecteur vis à vis d'elle mais elle pouvait se débrouiller seule pour ce genre de futilité. Elle lui avait parlé de la perte de ses parents sans pour autant lui révéler leur identité et il s'était fait compréhensif et avait été à ses côtés dans les moments les plus durs.

Elle lui fit un signe de main et sortit du bâtiment. Même après toutes ces années, les lumières nocturnes de Londres l'émerveillaient encore. N'écoutant que son estomac, elle décida d'aller manger quelque chose dans le salon de thé le plus proche où elle commanda un cheesecake pour aller ensuite s'installer dans un coin à part. Elle sortit son ordinateur et commença à éplucher les archives américaines de l'année dernière.

Elle se rendit compte qu'il commençait à se faire tard quand le serveur lui dit poliment qu'ils allaient bientôt fermer. Gênée, elle lui fit un sourire d'excuses et rangea ses affaires. L'homme paru légèrement perturbé et ne la quitta pas du regard pendant qu'elle s'agitait. Elle partit vite en lançant rapidement un « Délicieux le cheesecake ! » au serveur qui sourit, ravi, et lui souhaita une bonne soirée.

Il faisait froid et les ruelles commençaient à se désemplir. Elle n'était pas rassurée, elle avait toujours peur de tomber sur des gens peu recommandables la nuit depuis qu'elle avait épluché le dossier de Jack l'Éventreur dans ses moindres détails pour satisfaire sa curiosité morbide. Elle y repensait à chaque fois qu'elle marchait seule dans une rue sombre même si, pour l'instant, rien de mauvais ne lui était arrivé et que son appréhension allait en diminuant. Un bruit de tôle se fit entendre à sa droite.

 _Ne me dites pas que j'ai pensé trop vite_

Un homme déboula d'une ruelle adjacente et lui cria une phrase inaudible. Elle fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu et continua son chemin.

 _Complètement fait celui là_

Sans prévenir, l'homme se rua après elle et elle accélérera la cadence, ahurie, pour se retrouver en train de courir. L'homme cria une dernière fois d'un air rageur et trébucha avant de s'écrouler sur le pavé, inerte. Interdite, elle stoppa sa course net et fut partagée entre des sentiments contradictoires.

Était-ce une ruse pour qu'elle s'approche de lui et tombe dans son piège ou s'était-il vraiment pris la tôlée de sa vie ? Elle décida de revenir sur ses pas pour vérifier l'état du pauvre homme, la chute avait été violente.

Elle arriva à sa hauteur et s'agenouilla près de lui. Il devait avoir la quarantaine et l'état de sa barbe attestait de son long séjour dans la rue. Sans surprise, il était inconscient et Élise soupira.

« Je suis censée faire quoi ? »

Elle regarda autour d'elle et n'aperçut personne. Elle pesta dans sa barbe et entreprit de le traîner jusqu'à sa ruelle. Au moins, il ne se ferait pas marcher dessus et pourrait décuver tranquillement _._ Une fois arrivée dans la ruelle non sans mal et l'homme déposé près d'une benne à ordures, elle se redressa pour repartir avant de se figer. Cinq hommes étaient assis plus loin près d'un feu et avaient remarqué son arrivée.

 _Quelle idée de pester et de jurer tout haut aussi_

Un des hommes l'interpella. Il avait un regard affamé clairement inquiétant et elle recula et s'enfuit à toutes jambes dès que son cerveau parvint à émettre une pensée claire. Elle entendit les hommes s'activer derrière elle et paniqua, amplifiant ses foulées. Ils l'appelaient, lui disait de s'arrêter.

« Mais oui et un café avec ça ?! _»_ Leur hurla-t-elle par-dessus son épaule, ulcérée.

Un des hommes, particulièrement bon sprinteur, la rattrapa et la plaqua contre un mur et ce ne fut qu'une question de secondes avant que les autres n'arrivent à sa hauteur.

« Alors chérie on voulait se faire la malle ? On ne mord pas tu sais »

Sa réplique fut accueillie de cris hilares. Élise resta silencieuse, détournant les yeux mais un des hommes perdit vite patience.

« Tu pourrais répondre petite pute ! »

C'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait éviter. Les hommes empestaient l'alcool et elle commençait à se sentir mal. Ils étaient cinq autour d'elle et elle préférait ne pas penser à ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire dans cette rue déserte si les choses dégénéraient. Elle tremblait, impuissante, se tenant prête à frapper dans la zone stratégique du premier qui oserait trop s'approcher d'elle.

 _Déjà que l'autre me broie le poignet_

L'homme la secoua violemment. Elle faillit tomber mais il la maintint debout par sa seule poigne.

Alors qu'ils riaient de plus belle, un des hommes se fit soudain balayer par une force invisible. Ils s'arrêtèrent de rire aussitôt et la force les projeta au sol. La violence du choc fit perdre connaissance à certains mais un des hommes restés éveillés cria dans la nuit.

« Qui est là ?! Montre-toi connard ! »

Incrédule, Élise ne pipa mot. Chancelante, elle s'appuya contre le mur derrière elle.

Un homme émergea des ténèbres dans la lumière d'un lampadaire. Ses épaules droites, le haut de forme qu'il portait et la canne sur laquelle il s'appuyait majestueusement lui donnait une aura royale. Sa langue claqua l'air, désapprobatrice

« En voilà un langage. »

Il avait une attitude indolente qui ne semblait pas plaire aux soûlards.

« Toi... je vais te- »

Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, la nuque tordue brusquement dans un angle improbable et Élise tomba à genoux en se prenant la tête dans les mains tandis que d'autres bruits d'os brisés suivirent. Elle n'ouvrit les yeux que lorsqu'elle entendit le dernier homme s'enfuir en hurlant. Elle releva lentement la tête pour tomber sur l'homme se tenait toujours à la lumière du lampadaire et qui ne semblait pas avoir esquissé le moindre geste. Sidérée, elle reconnut Ciel, l'homme qu'elle avait croisée dans le vieux château. Il fut le premier à parler d'une voix lasse.

« Êtes-vous blessée ? »

« Non ... »

Il s'avança vers elle d'un pas leste et tendit une main gantée pour l'aider à se relever. Elle fut rapidement sur ses deux pieds.

« Ça va aller ? »

Elle hocha la tête faiblement. Il la sonda, critique et avança dans l'allée d'un pas nonchalant.

« Vous avez l'air d'exceller à l'art de vous attirer des ennuis »

Il lui tournait le dos mais elle percevait distinctement le pli désapprobateur de sa bouche. Elle ne répondit rien, perturbée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve ses esprits.

« C'est vous qui les avez ... tués ? » bégaya-t-elle.

Il se retourna, le regard impénétrable.

« Peu importe »

Elle était ébranlée. Comment avait-il fait ça sans même bouger ? Il la regardait à présent d'un air légèrement intrigué, comme s'il étudiait sa réaction mais il gardait néanmoins ses distances. Il soupira.

« Voulez-vous que je vous raccompagne ? »

Élise scruta le jeune homme et en vint à la conclusion qu'il voulait uniquement s'assurer qu'elle rentre bien. Elle hocha la tête, reconnaissante et ils se mirent en marche. Aucun des deux ne parlait tandis qu'ils approchaient de son appartement. Ce fut qui Ciel brisa le silence.

« Vous étiez plus loquace la dernière fois »

« Je viens d'assister à un truc peu commun alors je me pose des questions »

« Ma foi, cela ne fait jamais de mal » répondit-il d'un ton indifférent.

« Hmpf »

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Rien »

Il leva un sourcil vers elle, ne semblant pas comprendre ce qui avait pu la vexer. Elle-même ne comprenait pas tout à fait sa propre réaction, elle était juste irritée par son attitude nonchalante. La prenait-il pour une idiote ?

Ils arrivèrent au bas de son immeuble en plein milieu d'une rue déserte.

« Eh bien ... Merci pour tout »

« Tâchez de faire plus attention le soir, certaines ruelles sont peu recommandables pour une jeune femme seule »

Il la sonda en silence.

Elle se sentait gênée mais soutint son regard. Son œil était d'un bleu intense et la puissance des émotions qui l'animait perturba Élise : lassitude, solitude et... amertume ?

Elle se rendit compte qu'aucun mot n'avait été prononcé depuis ce qui lui paraissait une éternité. La chaleur lui monta aux joues _,_ il fallait vraiment qu'elle dorme.

Imperturbable, il se découvrit, s'inclina légèrement et disparut dans la nuit sans un regard en arrière.

Elle resta quelques minutes à fixer bêtement le vide laissé par le jeune homme et se décida à rentrer. Ciel intriguait et perturbait Élise. Comment avait-il su qu'elle serait là ? Comment avait-il terrassé cinq hommes à lui tout seul sans même les toucher ?

Elle se coucha à peine rentrée mais le sommeil ne vint pas, son cerveau hyperactif se questionnant sans cesse sur les événements de la soirée. Quand elle parvint à s'endormir bien plus tard, elle rêva d'une silhouette avec un haut de forme devant une autre qui s'inclinait devant elle, la main sur le cœur. Ce fut un rêve sombre et tourmenté.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

* * *

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis leur dernière rencontre et Élise ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à _lui_ dans ses moments de flottement. C'est à dire un peu trop souvent.

Ce matin-là, alors qu'elle profitait de sa grasse matinée, elle fut - _sauvagement_ \- réveillée à coup de sonnerie d'interphone qui lui vrillait les tympans.

« Qui ose ? _»_

 _10h27_

Et elle était déjà de mauvaise humeur, elle marcha néanmoins vers sa porte et appuya sur le hautparleur. Si c'était encore un _paumé_ qui se trompait d'appartement, elle jura de descendre lui rendre une petite visite de _courtoisie_ pour lui expliquer la vie.

Non, elle n'était pas matinale et encore moins quand on la violentait dès le réveil.

« C'est pour quoi ? » questionna-t-elle d'un ton où l'agacement perçait sans retenue.

« Salut ma poule ! Viens faut absolument qu'on aille à l'expo de la Tour de Londres avant qu'elle remballe ! »

Élise soupira -très- lourdement.

« Abby ça pouvait pas attendre cet aprem ? »

« Mais y'aura trop de mooooonde »

Elle gémit face à tant d'acharnement contre ses heures de sommeil et ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble à sa meilleure amie ou du moins, ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus. Toutes deux entretenaient une relation particulière : elles ne se voyaient que rarement et vivaient leur vie chacun de leur côté mais ce mode de fonctionnement leur convenait à toutes les deux et les rendaient même très complices. Abby était au courant de toute l'histoire d'Élise bien qu'elle ne la connaisse que depuis trois ans et c'était elle qui lui permettait d'avoir la force de garder son secret qui pesait si lourd sur sa conscience. C'était à elle qu'elle se confessait quand elle avait le cœur gros, elle avait totalement confiance en Abby.

N'allant pas l'accueillir pour aller se rendormir comme le plus scandaleux des mufles, elle entendit la porte de son appartement s'ouvrir et se refermer. Pourquoi lui avait-elle donné les clés déjà ? Abby fit irruption dans sa chambre en chantonnant et tira subitement les draps hors d'elle, beaucoup trop loin de ses pieds qui protestèrent vivement face au choc thermique. Oui, elle était tellement frileuse que c'en était indécent.

 _Elle sait très bien que j'ai horreur de ça !_

Abby était une lève-tôt à l'inverse d'Élise et l'avait souvent tirée du lit, chose très désagréable pour cette dernière qui tenait à sa couette chaude et douillette comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Elle se ratatina sur elle-même pour tenter de retrouver un substitut à la chaleur de sa couverture.

« Y'a un super film ce soir au ciné en plus ! »

C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva traînée le samedi entier par les bras vigoureux de sa meilleure amie et ne rentra chez elle que très tard le soir.

Elle avait adorée le film qu'elles avaient été voir, elle avait déjà dévorée les livres mais voir la première partie du troisième livre d'« _Hunger Games_ » adaptée au cinéma lui avait beaucoup plu quoi qu'en dise Abby qui trouvait qu'il ne s'y passait pas assez de choses. Alors qu'elles faisaient une partie du chemin ensemble, se chamaillant sur qui entre Peeta et Gale était le plus cool et en éclatant de rire à tout va dans la rue déserte, elle se séparèrent arrivées devant l'immeuble d'Élise et Abby partit rejoindre sa voiture qu'elle avait garé non loin de là. Encore hilare, Élise lui cria une dernière fois le nom de son protégé :

« Gaaaaaale ! »

Abby se retourna d'un bloc à ses mots.

« Jamais de la vie ! Peetaaaa ! » Répondit-elle sur le même ton hilare. Élise savait qu'Abby était la plus clairvoyante concernant la sincérité et la bienveillance des deux hommes, qu'elle reconnaissait plus présente chez Peeta mais qu'y pouvait-elle ? Elle avait toujours préféré les bruns.

Faisant un dernier signe de main à son amie, elle pénétra dans l'immeuble et parvint à sa chambre. Décidément, cette journée avait été géniale et lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Elle avait l'impression que toutes ses pensées moroses disparaissaient dès qu'une Abby sauvage était dans les parages.

Tandis qu'elle montait les escaliers, elle grommela à propos de ses pieds qui s'étaient fait douloureux et elle jura de ne plus jamais porter ces escarpins "traîtres et sournois". Alors qu'elle passait sa porte et se délestait de son manteau dans l'entrée, elle se figea.

Il y avait définitivement quelqu'un chez elle. Elle distinguait clairement une ombre qui se découpait de la baie vitrée dans l'obscurité de son salon. Son cœur tambourina dans sa poitrine. Qui s'était invité chez elle sans son autorisation ? Lui voulait-il du mal ? Ses stalkeurs l'avaient-ils retrouvé ? Aurait-elle le temps d'appeler la police ?

Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir savoir qui se tenait en ce moment même sur son canapé et se dit qu'elle aurait dû partir en courant mais au lieu de ça, elle céda à sa pulsion : furtive comme une louve, elle alluma la lumière et son lustre éclaira le visage de son hôte improvisé.

Un chapeau haut de forme reposait à côté de l'homme sur le canapé qui affichait un air nonchalant, le bras posé le long du rebord et les jambes croisées dans une position d'aise.

La voyant entrer, Ciel se leva, désabusé et l'accueilli d'une voix plate.

« Debussy, vous ici ? Que le monde est petit »

A ces mots, une goutte d'indignation coula le long de son front.

 _Il est tellement blasé que quand il essaie d'être drôle on ne sait pas s'il est sérieux ou non._

Puis elle réalisa l'affront.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes dans mon salon à trois heures du matin ?! C'est de la violation de domicile ! » débita-t-elle d'un bloc. « Vous m'avez fait tellement peur que ça devrait être illégal ! »

La main sur son cœur battant à tout rompre, elle jura percevoir le spectre d'un sourire amusé sur ses traits. Ça, c'était nouveau comme expression dans sa palette d'émotions -qui était particulièrement restreinte-. Il se retourna pour regarder la vue qu'offrait la baie vitrée sur la ville. Il semblait sérieux lorsqu'il reprit de but en blanc :

« Vous êtes en danger »

... (Délai de l'accusé de réception) ...

« Quoi ? » S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas, c'était qu _'il_ s'invite chez elle en plein milieu de la nuit pour la mettre en garde sur un quelconque « danger ». Élise prit quelques secondes pour essayer de comprendre ce que les mots de Ciel impliquaient.

« Pourquoi serais-je en danger ? Vous êtes la seule personne qui m'est inconnue à qui j'ai révélé mon nom, personne d'autre n'est au courant de mon identité »

« Cette affirmation ne se permet malheureusement pas le luxe d'être exacte »

Le cœur d'Élise s'emballa _._ La peur, tranchante comme un rasoir, lui hachait les tripes de nouveau.

 _Non, je suis sûre d'avoir toujours fait attention._

Ciel observa ses alentours d'un air neutre.

« Il faudrait que vous- »

De brusques coups furent portés à sa porte et l'interrompirent.

Élise sursauta violemment. Ciel demeura impassible bien que son regard s'assombrisse.

« Attendiez-vous quelqu'un ? »

« Absolument pas, vous avez vu l'heure ? »

Il réfléchit un instant.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ? » chuchota-t-elle, paniquée.

Il sortit de ses pensées.

« Eh bien ce que tout le monde fait quand on frappe à sa porte, simplette : ouvrez »

Une veine saillante apparue sur le front d'Élise.

« Pardon ?! Je voudrais vous y voir vous, espèce de petit- »

Ciel la coupa d'un ton las.

« Ça n'est pas le moment de faire une crise votre invité va finir par s'endormir sur le perron »

Élise grogna dans sa barbe : elle n'approuvait pas du tout cette idée d'aller ouvrir à cet inconnu qui voulait la visiter au beau milieu de la nuit. L'air confiant de Ciel lui redonna néanmoins du baume au cœur : sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, sa présence la tranquillisait. Cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'elle appréciait le comportement froid et hautain du jeune noble. Mais il avait raison, le moment était mal choisi pour faire un scandale.

Elle alla ouvrir la porte sur ses gardes tandis que Ciel s'asseyait dans un de ses fauteuils, toujours autant désabusé.

Elle prit la poignée dans sa main mais ne la tourna pas, hésitante. Elle respira profondément et prit sur elle en la poussant d'un geste sec. Cette dernière s'ouvrit sur le vide et le couloir de son immeuble.

Étonnée, elle pensa à une mauvaise blague mais n'entendit personne s'enfuir en courant par les escaliers ou autre son révélateur.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Elle balaya le couloir des yeux tandis que la lumière faiblissait chaque seconde. L'escalier au bout du couloir était vide, et personne n'était dans les parages. Elle ne comprenait rien mais resta aux aguets du moindre signe de vie.

Quelque chose dans l'escalier attira finalement son attention. Quelqu'un venait d'apparaître et Élise crut que ses yeux et la distance lui jouaient des tours. La chose noire qu'elle distinguait à présent se tenait en plein milieu de l'escalier et avançait lentement. Élise remarqua qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir d'appui sur le sol et des sueurs froides lui coulèrent le long des tempes.

La masse informe esquissa un mouvement et Élise se raidit. Elle était clairement en train de rêver, cela ne pouvait pas être réel. La chose avançait le long du couloir mais, aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître, elle semblait se diriger vers elle. Élise haleta et des tremblements s'emparèrent de son corps.

Une main, putride et décharnée, se distingua de la masse sombre en tendant lentement un doigt osseux pour la _désigner_.

Cette dernière hurla sous l'effroi et claqua la porte avant de reculer dans son appartement, affolée, tandis que Ciel s'était levé en l'entendant crier. Il avait toujours ce même air impassible, presque ennuyé.

« Qui était-ce ? »

« Quelque chose de noir qui marchait vers moi et il y avait cette main monstrueuse qui semblait vouloir me dire quelque chose mais je n'ai pas bien vu, la lumière était faible et... qu'est-ce que c'était ?!»

Elle se sentait paniquer et l'air perturbé qui s'était peint sur les traits du jeune homme n'était pas pour la rassurer.

Il semblait réfléchir.

« Je vais aller voir ça de plus près » finit-il par répondre.

Élise se plaça dans l'entrée du hall pour lui barrer la route.

« Non vous n'y allez pas, c'est trop dangereux on ne sait pas ce que ça pourrait vous faire ! »

Marquant un court arrêt, il se débrouilla pour passer en force en la contournant sans qu'elle puisse l'en empêcher et elle cria, impuissante.

« Ne me laissez pas ici ! Je ne veux pas me retrouver seule avec cette chose qui rôde à ma porte ! »

Ciel se retourna, un regard dérangé et un sourire à glacer le sang flanqué sur le visage.

« Mais vous l'êtes déjà, pourtant »

Élise fronça les sourcils, éplorée. Que voulait-il dire ? Elle balbutia.

« Je... Euh non vous mais … quoi ? »

« Mais c'est que c'est exactement ce que j'allais dire » lança-il d'un air faussement concerné.

Décidément ses blagues, il fallait savoir les déceler. Un truc inhumain les menaçait à l'autre bout de la porte et lui, il essayait l'humour, plus détendu que DSK en allant au bois de Boulogne. Le timing pour ce genre de bêtise futile était exceptionnellement inadapté et une veine apparue sur le front d'Élise qui sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez.

 _Mais il se moque de moi !_

« Ne faîtes pas l'enfant ! On ne peut rien faire contre cette chose, je le sens ! Elle va vous tuer ! »

Elle savait maintenant pourquoi la forme lui était familière : le spectre qui l'avait poursuivi dans le château lui avait fait la même impression.

Contre toute attente, un rire raisonna dans la pièce. Élise, interloquée, se mit à fixer le dos du jeune noble qui faisait face à la porte.

 _Mais … il a perdu la tête ?_

L'amertume qui perçait dans son rire glaça Élise. Les soubresauts qui agitaient ses épaules pendant qu'il riait cessèrent et il se retourna vers elle. Le sourire sarcastique flanqué sur ses lèvres la perturba.

« Me tuer ? » dit-il d'une voix doucereuse « Si cette chose en avait le pouvoir, j'aurais fais en sorte qu'elle le fasse plus tôt » Le ton moqueur du jeune noble la laissa perplexe.

« Hein ? »

Son œil visible se mit à luire d'un rose sinistre tandis que la pièce s'assombrit pour finalement les plonger dans le noir le plus total. Sa pupille qui brillait dans les ténèbres était à présent la seule chose qu'Élise pouvait distinguer. Son cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi et comment faisait-il ça ?

La lumière revint peu à peu.

« Vous n'êtes pas ... humain ! »

Son air accusateur ne plut pas au jeune homme vu le froncement de sourcil qui accueillit ses paroles.

Terrorisée, elle tenta de s'enfuir vers sa chambre mais le noble, d'un geste fulgurant, lui attrapa le bras qu'il bloqua fermement dans sa poigne.

« Tellement de choses vous ont été cachées, Debussy »

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer son visage à l'expression inquiétante. Alors qu'il parlait, se lèvres laissaient entrevoir ses dents parfaites et la longueur des canines la surprit. Il avait une étrange façon de l'appeler, uniquement par son nom de famille comme pour mettre de la distance entre eux, ce qui la perturba un instant. Alors qu'elle profitait de la proximité de son visage pour le détailler malgré la situation, elle se sentie soudain gauche et épuisée.

Pantelante, elle tomba de toute sa hauteur et des bras fermes la rattrapèrent avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

 **OoOoOoO**

Élise se réveilla sur son lit avec la couverture de secours qu'elle gardait sur son fauteuil déplié sur elle négligemment.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement des événements de la veille. Pourquoi s'était-elle soudainement évanouie ? Qui était vraiment Ciel et comment avait-il pu changer la couleur de ses iris ?

L'appartement était calme et Ciel était parti. Avait-il croisé la chose en passant la porte ? L'avait-il combattu ?

Aucune réponse ne venant à elle, elle se dirigea vers sa porte mais décréta qu'il était hors de question qu'elle prenne le risque de l'ouvrir. Ne percevant aucun son émanant de l'autre côté du battant, elle décida d'éclipser de son esprit tous ces événements traumatisants et partit se doucher.

Une fois propre, elle ouvrit la fenêtre pour aérer la pièce et vida son esprit à la vue de la ville qu'elle surplombait. Londres était vraiment un endroit incroyable dont elle ne se laissait pas. Un passant la vit et se mit à la fixer bizarrement. Élise se demanda ce qu'il lui prenait de la regarder ainsi avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne portait encore que sa serviette. Elle ferma sa fenêtre, un tant soit peu gênée, et s'habilla d'un jogging confortable avant de se dirigea vers le salon.

Elle passa près du hall mais se força à ne pas repenser aux événements de la veille et fit comme si de rien était, comme si c'était un jour normal.

L'interview de Craig était pour jeudi, cela lui laissait cinq jours pour se préparer et elle décida de s'autoriser à prendre du temps pour se changer les idées.

Elle sauta sur son téléphone pour appeler Abby. Le combiné sonnait pour la troisième fois quand cette dernière décrocha :

« Yay ? »

« Ça te dis une aprem popcorn-Breaking Bad ? »

« Graaaave j'arrive ! »

Elle hésita. Devait-elle lui faire prendre le risque de passer par le couloir ?

 _Mais ma pauvre tu hallucine, tu n'as pas pu voir de chose fantomatique dans ce couloir hier soir pour la bonne raison que ça n'existe pas. Pourquoi croire à quelque chose qui n'est même pas prouvé scientifiquement ? C'est étrange, tous ceux qui essaient de prouver l'existence d'une quelconque survivance de l'âme échouent, la science trouve toujours une raison rationnelle aux phénomènes "inexpliqués" et paranormaux ! Même dans ces émissions de ghost hunter, il ne se passe jamais rien alors pour l'amour du ciel tu n'es plus une gamine arrêtes avec tes histoires alambiquées et improbables._

Réprimant sévèrement cette peur jugée stupide et enfantine, Élise commença ses préparatifs pour leur après-midi série.

Abby arriva vite -sans avoir vu ou croisé la moindre chose étrange dans son couloir- et elles passèrent l'après-midi à dévorer les épisodes de leur série favorite. Quand elles se décidèrent enfin à arrêter, il était plus de vingt-deux heures et Élise proposa à Abby de rester dormir.

Cela l'arrangeait bien puisqu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir dormir seule après les événements de la veille. Elles s'endormirent toutes les deux dans son lit en se racontant des anecdotes croustillantes sur des acteurs célèbres.

Le lendemain, quand Élise se réveilla, Abby était déjà partie. Elle n'en était guère étonnée, son réveil affichait onze heures trente-sept et Abby détestait les grasse matinées. Elle se dirigea vers sa cuisine et aperçu le mot que son amie avait laissé sur un post it à son attention.

 _« Une vraie marmotte !_

 _J'ai finis tes crêpes darling mais tu as encore du pain pour accompagner tout ce bon nuttela héhé_

 _à plus !_

 _Ps : Tu parles en dormant c'est toujours aussi marrant »_

 _La garce, mes crêpes_.

Elle s'installa devant son ordinateur, il était temps qu'elle réfléchisse aux questions à poser à _James Bond_ pendant l'interview.

Elle décida finalement de se rendre à son bureau au siège du journal. Peut-être allait-elle y trouver l'inspiration : travailler chez elle la déconcentrait et elle finissait tout le temps par regarder des vidéos stupides sur YouTube, quoi qu'elle fasse. L'appel de la distraction était trop fort.

 _C'est sûr qu'une vidéo sur un mec qui se viande sur sa piscine glacée en plongeant, ça n'élève pas l'esprit_

Elle s'habilla d'un slim foncé avec un tee-shirt lâche qui descendait sur ses cuisses et d'un blouson en cuir clair. Arrivée dans l'entrée, elle enfila des bottines qui lui arrivaient à mi- mollet : elle n'avait pas envie de s'habiller de façon formelle aujourd'hui et elle s'était lassée des talons.

Elle sortit de chez elle avec le pas maladroit qu'elle avait à chaque fois qu'elle se remettait à marcher sur du plat après une longue pause.

Dans son entrée, son pied rencontra quelque chose de dur sur le sol qui faillit lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Circonspecte, elle jeta un coup d'œil à ce qui la gênait et son regard se posa sur son paillasson.

 _Hein ?_

Il semblait y avoir quelque chose en dessous. Élise se baissa et le souleva pour faire apparaître une pierre étrange qui y était cachée.

Étonnée, Élise la prit dans sa main. Foncée, la pierre avait une apparence singulière : c'était comme une Agate, elle présentait des cercles en ellipse qui s'empilaient les uns dans les autres, s'éclaircissant toujours plus vers le centre. Élise ne comprenait pas pourquoi une telle pierre avait été posée sous son paillasson mais elle ne s'était pas retrouvée là par hasard. Était-ce Abby qui l'avait oubliée ou posé là ?

Elle décida d'en avoir le cœur net et composa son numéro.

« Yay ? »

« C'est toi qui as mis une obsidienne sous mon paillasson ? »

« Euh non tu m'as prise pour un chaman ? »

« Je comprends rien »

« Tu as retrouvé une obsidienne devant ta porte ? »

« Oui »

« Je ne me frotte pas les pieds quand je rentre chez toi parce que je le fais déjà au rez de chaussé alors je n'ai rien remarqué en sortant, j'aurais dû voir une bosse pourtant »

« Elle est assez plate figures-toi »

« Ah... tu as eu de la visite dernièrement ? »

« Euh... oui, un gars est venu »

« Tu le connais bien ? »

« Bah... Non pas vraiment » Cette réalisation la frappa.

 _Non, je ne le connais même pas..._

« C'est pas net »

« Il s'est passé un truc d'ailleurs, je ne t'en ai pas parlé parce que je voulais penser à autre chose, mais quand il était là quelqu'un d'autre a frappé à ma porte et quand j'ai ouvert il n'y avait personne mais finalement, quelque chose est apparu au fond du couloir »

« Quelque chose ? C'était quoi ? »

Élise sentait qu'elle avait toute l'attention d'Abby. Cette dernière avait toujours été particulièrement intéressée par les événements surnaturels.

« Une forme noire... ça ne touchait pas le sol et ça avançait vers moi, j'ai cru que j'allais faire une crise cardiaque »

« HEIN ?»

« Je me suis grouillée de rentrer et de refermer la porte ! »

« Et il s'est passé quoi après ? »

« Ben... le gars a voulu aller voir mais je lui ai dit qu'il était fou d'y aller et là... » Là, il avait vraiment agi bizarrement.

« Là quoi ? »

« Ben il a dit que cette chose ne pouvait pas le tuer et que si ça avait été le cas il serait venu la voir plutôt »

« Dafuq »

« Ouais »

« En tout cas, on dirait qu'il veut te protéger »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Ben si c'est lui qui a mis cette pierre-là, c'est le cas. Cette pierre est connue pour repousser les esprits malfaisants et autres forces néfastes »

« Sérieux ? Je savais pas... »

« Je l'ai lu sur un site »

« Comme quoi ton obsession pour le paranormal peut servir, des fois ! »

« Très drôle ! N'empêche ça m'inquiète ton histoire »

« Grave... je me demande ce qu'il fait en ce moment »

« Le spectre ? »

« Non, le gars ! »

« Tu ne le connais vraiment pas ? »

« Non, c'est la troisième fois que je le vois mais il est assez mystérieux... il s'est introduit chez moi je ne sais pas comment après qu'on soit rentrées samedi soir »

« Euh ça fait peur »

« J'ai l'impression qu'il est pas ... humain »

« ... »

« Ça peut te paraître dingue mais- »

« Après ce que tu m'as dit, plus rien ne m'étonne »

« Et ne me crois pas si tu veux mais ses yeux ont changé de couleur »

« Quoi ? Tu m'explique ? »

« La lumière s'est éteinte d'un coup et ses yeux brillaient »

« Mais c'est quoi cette histoire de barge... Écoute je vais faire des recherches dès que j'aurais le temps, ça va être dur, j'ai à balle de paperasse à faire en ce moment mais je vais essayer d'éclaircir tout ça au plus vite. D'ici là, laisse cette pierre sous ton paillasson »

« D'accord... merci »

« Allez courage ne stresse pas, ça va affecter tes capacités pour écrire sinon »

« Oui … ! »

« Allez, je dois te laisser on m'appelle »

« Ça marche, tchou ! »

« Tchou ma poule »

Élise raccrocha et rangea son portable dans son sac avant de reposer la pierre sous le paillasson. Toute cette affaire la perturbait. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment cru à toute ces histoires de fantômes parce qu'elle était une cartésienne confirmée et déjà, ses réflexes revenaient au galop : son esprit essayait de modifier la réalité en tentant d'oublier ce qu'elle avait vu samedi soir. Cet événement n'était pas normal, pas naturel pour elle et ne pouvait donc pas s'être passé.

Ciel lui faisait un peu peur maintenant. Qu'était-il, que savait-il et à quoi était-il mêlé ?

Elle aurait vraiment voulu lui parler et lui poser directement toutes ces questions mais elle ne disposait d'aucun moyen pour le contacter et même si elle avait su où le trouver, il y avait fort à parier qu'il n'y répondrait pas...

Frustrée, Élise se dirigea vers la sortie de son immeuble et prit le Tube en direction de son travail. Quand elle arriva au bureau, elle fut accueillie à l'entrée par Chris qui s'entretenait avec l'hôtesse d'accueil.

« (…) parce que tu comprends c'est pas pratique pour moi d'avoir toujours à aller récupérer le courrier moi-même, je perds un temps fou donc si tu pouvais me les faire parvenir directement dans mon bureau ça serait super- Ah, Alex ! »

Élise, qui venait d'arriver, s'attira un regard noir de la secrétaire, comme si elle avait interrompu quelque chose. Amusée intérieurement, elle n'en laissa rien paraître plaqua un air aimable sur son visage.

« Coucou ! Alors ce PDG d'Amazone il a craché le morceau ? »

« Même pas ! Il m'a dit au téléphone que ses employés travaillaient dans d'excellentes conditions et qu'ils se faisaient même payer les heures supplémentaires, tu te rends compte à quel point il s'est payé ma tête ? Le tout avec cet air sérieux de parfait hypocrite ! »

Il semblait révolté parce qu'il avait entendu.

« Eh ben, tu as plus qu'à harceler son service comm' pour le faire céder ! »

« C'est bien ce que je compte faire ! » répondit-il en riant.

Quelqu'un les rejoignit dans l'entrée, c'était une des secrétaires de son étage.

« Miss Fawkes, il y a euh...quelqu'un pour vous dans votre bureau » Elle semblait gênée et se tortillait d'une jambe à l'autre en tripotant ses doigts.

Élise disposait d'un bureau particulier grâce aux relations qu'avaient eu sa mère avec un gestionnaire haut placé.

« Vraiment ? Dites-lui que j'arrive dans un petit moment »

La secrétaire repartit, l'air perturbée.

« Les paparazzi te poursuivent jusqu'à ton bureau maintenant ? » questionna Chris, blagueur.

« Ah-ah toi, t'as bossé chez Carambar »

Elle appréciait son caractère jovial et la façon qu'il avait d'être courtois et respectueux tout en étant attentif à elle.

« Je connais bien les patrons j'avoue ! » répondit-il avec un clin d'œil « Bon j'ai un rendez-vous au sixième avec Ed' je dois te laisser, à plus ! »

Il lui fit un signe de main en s'en allant vers l'ascenseur.

Elle ne partit pas tout de suite. Son bureau était au cinquième étage, et la perspective d'être seule avec Chris dans un espace clos et étroit comme l'ascenseur la gênait.

Élise ne savait pas trop quoi penser de son physique mais Abby lui disait souvent qu'elle ne laissait pas les hommes indifférents. Elle ne trouvait pourtant pas son physique particulièrement avantageux, elle trouvait sa poitrine trop petite et ses lèvres n'étaient, selon elle, pas assez pulpeuses.

Abby lui répondait tout le temps qu'elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de ressembler à Jessica Rabbit, ce à quoi Élise rétorquait que c'était pourtant un fantasme universel chez les hommes.

« Et t'imagine un peu l'état de son dos si elle était réelle ? Une mémé de quarante ans penchée sur sa canne tellement ses seins seraient lourds. Au moins, les tiens son gracieux et fermes, pas comme elle ! » avait-elle répondu une fois en rigolant. « Et puis les limaces qui lui servent de lèvres n'ont rien de naturel, tu ne rate rien ! »

Ces discussions sur son physique la réconfortaient un peu mais ne parvenaient pas à lui faire oublier son pessimisme. Elle était trop perfectionniste et avait sans aucun doute des exigences trop élevées pour être satisfaites, voyant des défauts partout, comme la plupart des gens au final.

En fin de compte, elle s'en fichait pas mal. Se venger des assassins de ses parents était plus important que de se trouver un mari. De toute façon, elle n'aurait plus personne à lui présenter, aucune belle famille ne l'attendrait et puis, elle se méfiait beaucoup.

Les hommes étaient tous les mêmes, indignes de confiance. Élise avait une estime d'eux plutôt mauvaise depuis qu'elle avait surpris des collègues mariés de son père faire "plus _ample_ connaissance" d'un peu trop près avec des invitées de ses soirées. Depuis, elle était particulièrement dubitative quant à leur fiabilité. Comme elle ne se voyait pas aimer sans pouvoir faire confiance, à moins de souffrir, la question ne se posait pas et restait donc en suspens.

Estimant que Chris devait être arrivé à son rendez-vous, elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et arriva à son étage. La secrétaire, qui était au téléphone, lui fit un bref signe de tête qu'elle lui rendit avant de se diriger vers son bureau.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Ciel et fit des yeux ronds.

Il occupait son fauteuil en lisant le journal de son air ennuyé. Son œil et son cache-œil étaient les seules choses qui n'étaient pas cachées derrière les pages du journal.

« J'ignorais que vous étiez journaliste » comment a-t-il en guise de salutation, sans pour autant lever les yeux.

« Disons que je me suis reconvertie dans mes études. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? »

La méfiance dans son ton la surpris elle-même. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser de cet homme, que lui voulait-il cette fois-ci ?

Le regard de Ciel se leva lentement vers elle et il répondit finalement d'un ton las.

« J'avais une affaire à régler avec James alors j'ai profité de ma course pour passer vous voir, votre secrétaire m'a dit que vous ne devriez pas tarder à arriver »

 _Emilia ? Elle était bizarre d'ailleurs quand elle est venue me l'annoncer._

« Vous connaissez Monsieur Harling ? »

James Harling était le rédacteur en chef du journal dans lequel Élise travaillait et sa confusion fut grande quand elle entendit Ciel l'appeler aussi familièrement : presque personne n'était autorisé à l'appeler par son prénom dans le journal.

 _Il s'incruste chez moi, semble bien renseigné sur des forces occultes inimaginables et maintenant, j'apprends qu'il est pote avec mon patron. Plus what the fuck, tu meurs_

Voyant son trouble, les lèvres de Ciel formèrent un léger rictus qui se voulait à la base passer selon elle pour un sourire. On aurait dit qu'il était incapable de sourire par bonheur.

 _N'empêche qu'il débarque dans mon bureau et s'installe dans mon fauteuil comme si de rien était, il se prend pour qui ?_

« C'est une vielle connaissance en effet »

Son sourire forcé légèrement moqueur ne quittait pas son visage mais Élise ne ressentait aucune chaleur dans son attitude. C'était comme s'il était las des gens avant même de leur parler. Las de son existence toute entière, même. Il ne manifestait jamais de joie ou d'amusement sincère pour le peu qu'avait pu voir Élise. Toutes ses expressions reflétaient une lassitude sans bornes et cela la mettait très mal à l'aise.

Finalement, Ciel reposa le numéro du matin sur le bureau. Il se coiffa du haut de forme qu'il avait posé le temps de sa lecture et se leva. Il s'approcha d'Élise d'une démarche assurée et décontractée. Il semblait à peine toucher le sol.

Le bureau d'Élise était toute en longueur. En entrant, on apercevait son bureau en bois d'acajou à l'autre bout de la pièce qui était éclairée par la lumière vive de la baie vitrée qui prenait presque toute la surface du mur gauche.

Sa fenêtre ne donnait pas sur la ville. C'était une ouverture rectangulaire faite en plein centre du building pour permettre aux occupants des bureaux intérieurs d'avoir eux aussi accès à la lumière du jour. Élise ne se plaignait pas de son bureau, elle en était même très satisfaite même si, en se mettant dans un certain angle, les gens des autres étages pouvaient la voir travailler. Elle posa la question qui lui trottait dans sa tête depuis le matin.

« La pierre que j'ai trouvé sur le pas de ma porte, c'est vous qui l'y avez mise ? »

« Pas exactement mais je suis l'instigateur de l'action, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir »

« Pourquoi ? »

Son regard devint blasé, comme si cette question était une perte de temps.

« Cela me semble évident. Cette chose en a après vous »

Le sang d'Élise se glaça à ces mots.

« Mais je n'ai jamais rien fait qui aurait pu l'énerver, je ne pratique pas de spiritisme ou quoi que ce soit ! »

« Il n'y a pas besoin de faire du _Ouija_ ou autres stupidités pour s'attirer les foudres d'une entité malfaisante, quelqu'un peut s'en charger à votre place »

Élise n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien compris, pensait-il vraiment à ce qu'elle pensait ?

« Vous voulez dire que quelqu'un aurait lâché cette ... chose contre moi ? »

« Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais c'est très probable »

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

« C'est impensable » Ou alors, qui ?

Qu'avait-elle fait récemment qui aurait pu expliquer ça ? Quelqu'un la prenait pour cible. Ou alors quelqu'un savait son secret. Il essayait juste de la faire disparaître sans laisser de trace en invoquant une sorte de spectre pour faire le sale boulot à sa place.

« Quelque chose m'échappe cependant, »

Élise releva la tête, sortie de ses pensées.

« Quoi donc ? »

Ciel se tourna vers la baie vitrée et s'en approcha. Il regarda les étages en contrebas tout en réfléchissant.

« Invoquer ce genre d'esprit est très risqué. Sa force spirituelle peut absorber celle de l'homme qui essaye de conclure un pacte avec lui. Les émotions négatives animant le spectre peuvent même se retourner contre la personne qui l'a fait revenir de l'au-delà »

Ciel devint pensif puis reprit son explication.

« Faire ce genre d'invocation est contre nature. Ce qu'il y a après la mort doit y rester et aucun mortel ne devrait jamais voir ce qui s'y trouve. C'est très dangereux puisque cela nuit à l'équilibre qui règne entre les deux mondes. Si un mortel venait à découvrir quelque chose que l'humanité n'était pas prête à savoir avant des milliers d'années, cela pourrait avoir des conséquences dramatiques »

Élise recula jusqu'à ce que la porte du bureau la bloque.

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? Comment savez-vous tout cela ? » demanda-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette blague ? Pourquoi parlait-il des « mortels » comme si il ne se comptait pas parmi eux ?

Il soupira et ne répondit pas.

 _Si ...froid_.

Il se tourna finalement vers elle.

Cette fois, elle put parfaitement le détailler à la lumière du soleil. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas tout à fait noirs mais d'une nuance de bleu foncé. Son œil visible était d'un bleu saphir éclatant que faisait ressortir son teint de porcelaine. Son regard était calme et distant. Aucune émotion ne filtrait de ses pupilles. Une aura de majesté émanait de lui, il était comme surnaturel.

Elle remarqua aussi à quel point son physique gracieux et ses traits fins l'avantageaient mais choisit délibérément d'ignorer ce fait. Un rictus se peignit sur les lèvres de Ciel tandis qu'une couleur familière s'emparait de ses pupilles flamboyantes.

« Me croirez-vous si je vous le disais ? »


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

* * *

Aucun mot n'avait été prononcé depuis les cinq dernières minutes et Ciel persistait à la fixer sans la moindre gêne. Réfléchir correctement lui semblait être un effort titanesque et elle se sentit soudain faible et insignifiante face à l'aura intimidante que dégageait l'homme.

Le rictus qu'il abordait ne faiblissait pas tant il semblait se délecter de sa terreur. Sans un mot, il amorça un pas vers elle et Élise se crispa. Elle voulait partir loin, très loin de cet être inquiétant et ne supportait plus rester dans cette pièce à l'atmosphère si oppressante. La colère s'emparât d'elle face à son impuissance.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là et qu'est-ce que vous voulez à la fin !? »

Ciel reprit son air sérieux. Il était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre quand trois coups furent frappés à la porte derrière Élise que l'intervention soudaine fit sursauter. Elle jeta un regard à Ciel qui s'était éloigné d'elle de quelques pas.

 _Bon, faisons comme si de rien n'était._

Élise s'avança également et rejoignit son bureau en gardant ses distances avec le jeune home. Une fois installée, elle s'écria d'une voix claire et audible :

« Entrez ! »

Sa secrétaire émergea de l'ouverture.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger Miss Fawkes mais je dois vous dire que Monsieur Harling souhaite vous voir dans son bureau sous peu »

« Bien, merci Emilia »

La susnommée hocha la tête puis entreprit de prendre congé. Alors qu'elle fermait la porte, ses yeux se posèrent sur Ciel et elle rougit instantanément. Elle referma précipitamment le battant et la pièce redevint silencieuse.

Élise, qui n'avait pas manquée une miette de la scène, resta interloquée face à la réaction de la jeune femme. Bien que perturbée, elle n'en montra rien quand elle se tourna vers le concerné qui, appuyé contre la vitre, affichait un air aussi ennuyé que d'habitude. S'il avait remarqué l'étrange réaction de sa secrétaire, il n'en laissait rien paraître lui non plus.

« Bien, je dois vous laisser »

Élise n'avait plus le courage de repartir dans leur conversation précédente.

Ciel hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie sans un mot. Quand il arriva à la hauteur de la porte, il courba rapidement la tête, une main sur son haut de forme pour le maintenir en place. Alors qu'elle ne voyait plus que son dos, il retourna la tête.

« Notre conversation n'est pas finie, nous la reprendront plus tard. D'ici là prenez soin de vous, _Alexandra_ » Elle crut voir passer l'ombre d'un sourire moqueur dans sa voix mais n'en eu jamais le cœur net.

 **OoOoO**

Elle arriva dans le bureau de son rédacteur en chef cinq minutes après le départ de Ciel et frappa à la porte.

« Entrez » répondit une voix joviale depuis l'intérieur.

Élise ne se fit pas attendre et referma la porte derrière elle.

« Vous m'avez fait demander, monsieur ? »

« Ma petite Alexandra ! Comment vous portez-vous ? » commença-il, tout sourire.

James Harling était un homme bon vivant d'une quarantaine d'années. Il était apprécié dans le journal pour sa franchise et, sa souplesse, qualité rare pour un rédacteur en chef et cela avait d'ailleurs aidé Élise à accéder à ce poste.

« Comme un lundi, monsieur. Les choses ne sont pas très simples en ce moment »

« Que voulez-vous, la vie est dure de nos jours ! Hier encore, j'ai dû commander moi-même mes donughts que cette simplette de Nina n'avait pas été fichue d'aller chercher chez Dunkin' en venant au journal ! Elle est tête en l'air en ce moment, je crois que c'est pour des raisons familiales mais je vais devoir lui dire de faire attention quand même »

 _Jusqu'à quel point cet homme est-il égocentrique... ?_

« M'enfin ! Entrons dans le vif du sujet : je vous mets sur un coup dangereux Alexandra. Une mission d'infiltration. »

L'attention d'Élise s'éveilla à ces mots. La voyant toute ouïe, l'homme poursuivit.

« Monsieur le Comte m'a transmis des informations concernant une mafia qui s'est forgée une sinistre réputation à l'international pour trafic d'armes, de femmes, de drogues, et condamnée pour braquages, homicides et autres crimes réjouissants. Elle passe son temps à filer entre les doigts de la police et devient une réelle menace pour notre société. Monsieur le Comte m'a dit qu'il avait découvert un endroit potentiellement fréquenté par des membres de cette organisation et qu'il fallait rassembler des informations sur eux discrètement avant qu'ils ne disparaissent encore dans la nature sans laisser de traces. Comme vous le savez, nous somme le plus prestigieux titre de presse anglais mais nous collaborons également dans le plus parfait secret avec les services de sécurité nationale et de renseignements de Sa Majesté. Monsieur le Comte m'a conseillé d'envoyer une femme là-bas, car elle éveillerait selon lui moins de soupçons et pourrait plus facilement se fondre dans la masse. Il m'a dit de ne pas prendre l'affaire à la légère et d'envoyer ma meilleure employée qualifiée. La personne qui ira récolter ces informations mettra sa vie en péril pour l'opération. Néanmoins, bien que vous n'ayez pas énormément d'expérience sur le terrain, je me permets de vous proposer ce poste en mémoire de votre chère maman qui m'aida quand moi-même je n'étais qu'un plongeur parmi tant d'autres dans un bar crasseux de l'East-end »

Il s'arrêta pour reprendre une grande goulée d'air, fier de lui.

Élise ne savait plus quoi répondre. Elle avait en effet enduré un entraînement rigoureux pour être à même de savoir opérer des missions d'infiltrations et avait sauté sur l'occasion quand son chef lui avait parlé d'un poste vacant dans ce secteur. Mais son supérieur avait raison, elle n'avait presque pas d'expérience dans le milieu. La requête qu'il formulait était d'autant plus étrange pour elle qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui était ce Comte qui en savait tant sur cette affaire. L'aiderait-il ou la laisserait-elle se débrouiller seule ? Cette organisation semblait puissante et elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer une telle chance. Sa vie entière, elle la consacrait à sa vengeance et elle était persuadée que c'était le moment d'aller de l'avant et d'avancer dans son but ultime. Il la sortit de ses pensées.

« Acceptez-vous de vous charger de cette affaire ? »

Élise croyait au destin. Elle n'allait pas laisser passer les indices qui se présentaient à elle pour en apprendre plus sur la pègre londonienne sans rien faire.

« J'accepte oui »

« Vous m'en voyez ravi. Vous commencerez dans deux semaines, le temps pour nos agents de récolter les informations vitales à votre mission. Vous avez six mois. D'ici là, vous serez suspendue de vos fonctions journalistiques habituelles pour vous consacrer à cette affaire »

Élise était particulièrement satisfaite du tournant que prenait les choses.

« Je vous explique donc tout ce que vous devez savoir : cette organisation est appelée le Consortium et ne fait affaire avec ses clients que de manière indirecte : au téléphone ou par messages. On ne sait donc pas grand-chose sur elle et sur ses membres c'est pourquoi vous avez beaucoup de travail. Ensuite, le point de rencontre que le Comte a percé à jour est le restaurant Aqua Shard se trouvant dans le gratte-ciel du même nom en plein centre de Londres. Très prestigieux, le fait que ces malfrats soient autorisés à y faire affaire est inquiétant. Les papiers concernant l'autorisation de mandats et de perquisitions et un rapport détaillé sur ce bar seront déposés sur votre bureau d'ici trois jours. N'oubliez pas que vous allez travailler pour le gouvernement durant cette affaire, j'attends de vous le plus grand sérieux et la plus grande discrétion. D'autant que de nombreuses personnalités d'État et de fonctionnaires hauts placés fréquentent cet établissement, vous devez à tout prix éviter le scandale. C'est compris ? »

« Je pense que c'est bon Monsieur »

« Si vous n'avez pas de questions, ce sera tout Alexandra »

« A vrai dire j'avais juste une question, qui est l'homme qui vous a révélé ces informations ? »

« C'est le Comte Phantomhive qui m'a averti de toute cette affaire. Heureusement que Sa Majesté peut compter sur des hommes d'honneurs tel que lui, la couronne ne s'en porte que mieux ! »

« Oui ! Un grand homme »

Élise hocha la tête et salua son patron, prête à partir. Toujours aussi farfelu qu'à son habitude, Monsieur Harling se pencha sur sa table, une main près de la bouche, prêt à faire une confidence.

« Entre nous, il est très beau garçon, je pense qu'il doit être assailli par les courriers de jeunes demoiselles passionnées, hahahaha ! »

Élise, un peu perdue, s'esclaffa en retour d'un air faussement amusé

« Haha ! Je l'ai toujours pensé ! Il épousera une jolie duchesse ! »

Sentant son flot de paroles improvisées se tarir, elle écourta la conversation.

« Bien, au revoir ! Bonne journée à vous Monsieur ! »

« A vous aussi ma petite Alexandra, c'est toujours un plaisir ! »

Elle lui fit un dernier sourire de courtoisie et fila, se retenant de trop accélérer le pas dans le couloir.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Alors qu'elle marchait dans la rue pour rentrer chez elle, Élise se demandait comment elle allait s'y prendre pour commencer ses recherches et surtout qui pouvait bien être ce Comte Phantomhive. Elle n'avait pas osé dire à son patron que le nom qu'il lui avait révélé ne lui disait rien tellement sa voix semblait exprimer l'évidence même.

 _Je n'aurais pas eu l'air fine. Il faudrait vraiment que je me renseigne davantage sur la noblesse anglaise, être inculte n'apporte jamais rien de bon_.

Elle décida finalement de faire un détour par la bibliothèque pour commencer ses recherches. Avant tout, elle devait savoir qui était ce Comte et à quel point elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Elle se dirigea vers la rue Euston où se situait la vaste bibliothèque de Londres. Une fois arrivée, elle paya son chauffeur et se dirigea vers l'immense entrée d'un pas décidé.

 **OoOoOoO**

Deux heures après, la tête d'Élise était mollement appuyée sur un des monceaux d'ouvrages qui jonchaient sa table. Elle s'était directement dirigée vers la pièce des archives et s'était procurée tous les documents récents parlant d'un certain Comte Phantomhive.

Tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé, c'était des articles sur la célèbre usine de jouets Phantom. Bien qu'historique, cette usine ne faisait aujourd'hui plus son bénéfice dans la vente de jouets pour enfants. En effet, face à l'avènement des nouvelles technologies, ours en peluche et autres poupées ne figuraient plus dans le top des ventes du marché et elle s'était reconvertie principalement dans les produits du luxe et les cosmétiques féminins. Élise n'avait jamais vu ces produits en rayon dans les grandes surfaces où elle faisait généralement ses courses, il semblait donc qu'on ne puisse s'en procurer que dans des magasins spécialisés, où étaient vendus les produits de meilleure qualité.

Mais sur ce Comte rien, et elle commençait à trouver ça anormal. Une telle personnalité devait forcément faire la une des journaux de temps en temps ou au moins, apparaître dans un article. Cependant ici, pas la moindre information personnelle à se mettre sous la dent.

Frustrée, elle bougonna en mélangeant le reste de son café froid.

 _C'est quoi cette histoire ? Comment je peux me baser sur des informations fournies par un gars que je ne connais même pas_

Les heures de lecture dans le nez aidant, Élise finit par s'endormir sur sa table _._

 **OoOoOoO**

« ...-Excusez-moi, mademoiselle »

Élise sursauta, prête à se défendre d'une potentielle agression. Voyant sa réaction méfiante, le jeune homme rigola de bon cœur.

« Haha ! Vous devriez voir votre tête ! »

Elle réalisa à quel point elle était ridicule.

« Eh ! Tout le monde a ses moments de faiblesse ... ! »

« Ne soyez pas autant sur la défensive ! Je suis le bibliothécaire et je suis chargé de vous avertir que le bâtiment va bientôt fermer ses portes au public ! »

Son grand sourire ne quittait pas ses traits. Il avait un air bébête plaqué sur le visage et ses cheveux blonds en bataille lui donnaient un air négligé. Élise secoua la tête pour pouvoir ordonner ses pensées.

« Ah euh oui eh, pardon ! »

« Ah hé ho hu, pas de problème ! »

Agacée, Élise l'ignora.

 _D'où il sort lui ?_

L'homme poursuivit son monologue.

« Je sais à quel point nos bouquins sont confortables, mais que lisiez-vous pour être aussi ennuyée ? »

Il avait un air espiègle. Accusant le manque de coopération d'Élise lorsque celle-ci ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, il jeta un coup d'œil aux dossiers d'archives étalés devant elle.

« Les Phantomhive vous intéressent, miss ? »

Son air avait changé. Il semblait intéressé par le sujet qui faisait tant bûcher Élise.

« Oui... Pourquoi vous y connaissez quelque chose ? »

Bien que méfiante, l'espoir resurgit dans ses yeux.

« Eh bien, c'est assez mystérieux. Les plus sceptiques pensent même que tout cette dynastie ne serait qu'un mythe »

« Dynastie ? Seules les familles royales peuvent être dénommées ainsi, non ? »

« Oui mais selon ce qui se dit, les Phantomhive auraient eu un lien étroit avec la couronne »

« Ah oui ? »

Il avait toute l'attention de la jeune fille et cela semblait lui plaire. Il poursuivit avec une certaine satisfaction.

« Leur histoire est assez nette et recensée jusqu'au XIXe siècle, après cela, plus rien n'est clair »

« Vraiment ? Je n'ai pas regardé les bonnes archives alors ? »

« Oui, vous ferez mieux de chercher vers les années 1880, c'est vers là que les traces écrites disparaissent »

« Comme ça, sans raisons ? »

« Eh bien non »

Il tira une chaise voisine à celle d'Élise et s'installa à la table. Cette dernière, absorbée par ses paroles, ne s'en formalisa pas.

« C'est à cette période que l'héritier de la maison a été déclaré mort »

« Ah »

Même si cette histoire était bien triste, elle ne voyait pas où était le mystère là-dedans.

« Eh bien c'est clair alors, non ? »

« Non. Depuis quelque temps, un nouveau Comte Phantomhive se serait manifesté alors qu'il est impossible qu'il soit un vrai Phantomhive puisque le dernier Comte est mort mystérieusement en 1889 alors qu'il n'avait que 14 ans. La possibilité qu'il ai pu avoir une descendance avant de mourir est très ténue »

« Mais... Il n'avait pas de frère ? Ses parents n'ont pas eu d'autres enfants ? »

« Le précédent chef de maison et sa femme sont morts dans un incendie domestique en 1885, le jour de l'anniversaire du petit qui était fils unique. Enfin selon la version officielle du moins »

« Comment ça, il s'est passé autre chose ? »

Un air grave envahit ses prunelles et il se pencha vers elle en baissant le ton.

« Tout concorde pour pouvoir affirmer qu'ils ont été assassinés »

Les yeux d'Élise s'agrandirent. Plus elle en apprenait sur cette histoire, plus elle lui paraissait mystérieuse.

« Un complot ? »

« Cette famille était très haute placée dans la sphère sociale. C'était une des familles de nobles les plus éminentes et proches de Sa Majesté la Reine Victoria, paix à son âme. » Il s'arrêta pour faire un signe de croix respectueux. « Il semblerait qu'ils faisaient partie de ce que l'on appelait les " Nobles du mal " » Poursuivit le jeune homme.

« Des nobles qui cachaient des activités illicites ? »

« Non pas vraiment, des nobles œuvrant pour sa majesté sur les affaires souterraines les plus nuisibles à la couronne. Ils étaient chargés de contrôler la pègre anglaise : ils faisaient le sale boulot, quoi. Ils se salissaient les mains à la place de Sa Majesté et lui étaient totalement dévoués. Les maîtres de la Maison Phantomhive étaient d'ailleurs surnommés les « chiens de garde de la Reine ». Cette famille reste néanmoins une Maison particulièrement prestigieuse et sa fortune était avérée comme colossale. Mais bon, l'existence de ces " Noble de Mal " n'est même pas reconnue par certains, vu qu'ils n'œuvraient jamais au grand jour »

« Mais comment savez-vous tout ça ? »

Elle devait reconnaître qu'elle était épatée par les connaissances de son interlocuteur.

« Ce genre d'histoire m'a toujours passionné » répondit-il, gêné. « Et j'ai eu l'occasion de faire des recherches approfondies de par mon travail ! Je trouve cette histoire particulièrement mystérieuse. Malheureusement, toutes les archives concernant la famille Phantomhive semblent avoir disparues. Je ne m'occupe de cet endroit que depuis quelques années et j'ai eu un mal fou à rassembler ces informations grâce à des témoignages et encore, ils n'étaient pas très clairs. J'aimerais vraiment rencontrer et voir à quoi ressemble ce Comte qui se prétend être un Phantomhive, cela me semble absurde ! »

« Pourquoi, personne ne le voit jamais ? »

« Non, personne ne m'a jamais dit l'avoir vu. Il œuvre dans l'ombre, ce qui est assez ironique au vu des habitudes de cette famille »

« Vous plaisantez ? Mon patron m'a dit avoir parlé avec lui récemment ! »

« Quoi ? Votre patron connaît le Comte Phantomhive ?! »

Il semblait sidéré.

« Il ne m'a rien dit de plus à part qu'il était venu l'informer de quelque chose »

« Quelque chose ? »

« Oui, concernant une organisation frauduleuse, Consortium vous connaissez ? »

 _Enfin, tiens ta langue quand même_

« Incroyable, cela veut dire que cette famille ancestrale continuerait de contrôler la pègre ? »

Il joignit ses deux mains, émerveillé comme un gosse.

« C'est incroyable... »

Élise était complètement perdue. Comment avait-elle pu ignorer tout ça ? Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette famille pourtant si prestigieuse jadis.

« Vous pensez qu'il ne sort quasiment jamais ? »

« Non, c'est pourquoi le peu de gens au courant de cette histoire pensent qu'il s'agit d'un usurpateur qui utilise ce nom comme camouflage ou même d'une légende urbaine »

L'expression de son visage apprit à Élise qu'il réalisa quelque chose.

« Mais attendez, qui est votre patron ? »

« Ah, euh... »

 _J'ai le droit de lui dévoiler ça au moins ? Avec tout ce qu'il m'a dit, il mérite de savoir au moins ça, et puis ça à l'air de lui tenir à cœur..._

« James Harling »

« Attendez, le rédacteur en chef du Times ?! »

« C'est exact »

« Mais alors vous êtes journaliste ! »

« C'est exact »

Élise hocha la tête pour la deuxième fois.

« Vous préparez un article sur les Phantomhive ? C'est super ! »

« Non, pas vraiment, curiosité personnelle »

« Je vois... »

« Bien, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de partir »

Élise eu un petit sourire gêné

« Ah oui...Sauf si vous souhaitez passer la nuit avec moi ! »

Le blond riait, la main derrière son crâne quand il réalisa sa bourde.

« Euh non ! Pas ça enfin non ! Je voulais dire rester dans la bibliothèque avec moi pour continuer vos recherches ! »

Ses joues virèrent au cramoisis et Élise, bien que d'abord perplexe, trouva cela amusant. Il était plutôt mignon avec ses grands yeux vert émeraude pétillants.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'avais compris ! » Le rassura-t-elle en rigolant. « Je ferais mieux de ne pas trop traîner, ma colocataire m'a fait promettre qu'on se regarderait enfin le Hobbit 2 ce soir... Vu la longueur du film, je ferais mieux de me dépêcher si je veux voir la fin avant de dormir ! »

 _Quel talent d'improvisation._

« Ah, d'accord ! C'est un chouette film ! Ce n'est pas grave ! »

Il avait un sourire gêné et sa déception était perceptible. Élise en était désolée, mais la perspective de rester seule dans une bibliothèque avec un homme qu'elle connaissait depuis dix minutes ne l'enchantait guère. Elle ramassa ses affaires et se prépara à partir. Soudain, le jeune homme sortit de son mutisme.

« Si vous voulez d'autres informations, vous pouvez revenir, n'hésitez pas. Je peux vous donner mon numéro, au cas où ? »

Élise trouva la démarche habile et accepta le bout de papier que l'homme avait sorti de sa poche avant de griffonner dessus, les joues toujours rouges. Après tout, même si elle ne se voyait pas s'engager dans une relation avec un garçon, cela ne l'empêchait pas de faire plus ample connaissance avec ce jeune homme. Il possédait en outre des informations précieuses pour la jeune femme.

« Bien, passez une bonne soirée … ? »

« John ! »

« -John »

Élise lui sourit.

« Et vous, comment vous appelez-vous ? »

« Alexandra »

« Oh, c'est un joli nom »

« Merci »

 _C'est marrant ça ne me touche pas du tout de savoir que mon nom d'emprunt est " joli "_

« Au revoir ! » Sur ces mots, elle lui fit un signe de main et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Arrivée dans l'entrée quelques minutes après, elle tilta.

 _Mais !_

Elle courut vers l'endroit qu'elle venait de quitter.

« John ! »

Le jeune homme avait déjà entrepris de se diriger vers son bureau et Élise courut après lui.

« Alexandra ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il fut surpris de la voir arriver haletante. Elle se pencha, s'appuyant sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle.

« Comment s'appelle ce fameux Comte qui se ferait passer pour un Phantomhive ? »

« Ah, et bien selon ce que j'ai pu récolter comme informations, il porte le même prénom que le dernier maître de maison. Ciel Phantomhive »

Élise ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. _Hein ? Ciel, comme « mon » Ciel ?_

Devant sa mine décomposée, John lui demanda si tout allait bien.

« Ah oui ! Très bien ! Bonne soirée ! » Sans demander son reste, elle fila vers la sortie sans se retourner, l'air passablement perturbée.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

* * *

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'entrevue d'Élise avec jeune homme et elle ne l'avait toujours pas recontacté.

Ses pensées étaient obnubilées par ce Comte Phantomhive. L'homme qui s'était présenté à elle sous le nom de Ciel lui avait fait un drôle d'effet. Elle se demandait comment elle n'avait pas fait le lien plus tôt entre lui et ce Comte quand Harling lui avait parlé de son informateur. Ciel lui avait clairement dit qu'il venait de s'entretenir avec son patron, c'était évident. De plus, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, il ne lui avait jamais dit son nom de famille quand elle le lui avait demandé. Il s'était contenté de lui dire son prénom bien qu'Élise lui ai révélé son nom complet. Il ne voulait donc pas qu'elle le sache.

Elle demeurait perplexe vis à vis de l'initiative du jeune homme. Cette affaire de trafiquants de drogue importait beaucoup aux yeux d'Élise. Elle espérait avancer dans ses recherches sur le meurtrier de ses parents.

 _Il aurait parlé à Harling exprès pour me mettre sur cette piste ?_

Elle avait la ferme sensation qu'il n'avait pas passé outre ses habitudes de rester discret pour rien. Il y avait une raison et un but à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Harling, c'était comme si il anticipait tout et Élise était persuadée qu'il en savait bien plus que ce qu'il voulait bien laisser croire.

 _Que sait-il vraiment de moi ?_

Assise devant la télé en prenant son petit déjeuner, elle fut sortie de ses pensées par des coups frappés à la porte. Curieuse, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée. Abby venait lui rendre visite pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien ?

Elle mit quelques secondes à parvenir à la porte, le temps de trouver de quoi se mettre sur le dos. Elle ne sortait pas aujourd'hui et ne s'était donc pas habillée en conséquence. Elle ouvrit la porte précipitamment, se préparant à bafouiller une excuse pour l'attente.

Mais il n'y avait personne dans l'entrée.

Élise passa en revue tout le couloir et la familiarité de la situation lui hérissa les poils.

Inquiète, elle claqua sa porte. Et si la chose de l'autre soir était revenue ? Qu'allait-elle faire ? Personne ne pourrait l'aider aujourd'hui...

Elle se souvint de la pierre que le Comte avait fait placer sous son paillasson. Peut-être que cela suffirait à repousser ce qui essayait d'entrer.

Bien trop effrayée pour envisager de retourner vérifier le couloir, Élise passa le reste de la journée à faire des recherches sur internet.

Incapable de supporter le silence pesant de son appartement, elle décida d'écouter la radio sur sa chaîne hi-fi. Elle mit une station de chaîne d'info en continu pour sentir plus de présence et de chaleur humaine. Des accidents de voitures un peu partout dans Londres et Lady Gaga qui annonçait un futur concert dans la capitale, rien de bien folichon.

Il faisait déjà nuit quand Élise se dirigea vers son frigo pour se préparer à manger. Alors qu'elle coupait ses légumes, elle entendit cette fois-ci des coups étouffés. Élise releva la tête brusquement, guettant ses alentours. Elle se dirigea vers tous les interrupteurs à sa portée pour rendre la pièce plus lumineuse. Ne voyant rien d'anormal, elle reprit sa cuisine là ou elle l'avait laissé.

C'est alors qu'elle le vit le chat sur son balcon qui grattait à sa fenêtre.

« Quoi, c'est juste toi ? Tu imagines la peur que tu m'as fait ? » Elle laissa ses ustensiles de côté. « Espèce d'inconscient, on est au treizième tu aurais pu te briser le cou »

Elle alla ouvrir sa baie vitrée et se pencha pour caresser le chat. C'était un très beau chat, un Ragdoll. Sa fourrure était claire tandis que ses pattes, sa tête, sa queue et ses oreilles étaient foncés. Cela ne pouvait pas être un chat errant ou abandonné.

 _C'est un pur race, pas moyen qu'il n'ait pas de propriétaire_

Quand il tourna la tête vers elle, sous ses caresses, Élise fut choquée par l'étrangeté de son regard. Ses yeux étaient rouges. Rouge vif.

Bien que cela lui donnait un côté inquiétant, le chat était doux comme une plume et Élise lui pardonna vite cette bizarrerie.

Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, elle s'adressa au chat avec un air enfantin, comme quand on s'adresse à un enfant en bas âge

« Tu peux rester si tu veux, tu as faim ? »

Elle était persuadée que tous les chats de la Terre fomentaient secrètement un complot pour rendre les humains plus débile en les manipulant avec leurs frimousses irrésistibles pour régner sur le monde.

Mais en attendant, elle décida de tomber droit dans le piège et elle entreprit de trouver des restes à lui donner. Il devait appartenir à quelqu'un, elle ne pouvait pas le garder. Et pourtant...

Élise avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un animal à elle. Ses parents avaient toujours désapprouvé l'idée. Elle avait pourtant presque réussi à les convaincre, le temps et la persévérance aidant mais il n'y avait plus personne à convaincre dorénavant.

Elle grattouilla le chat sous les oreilles tandis qu'il s'approchait de l'assiette posée près du plan de travail. Elle décida de le laisser manger tranquillement et retourna sur son ordinateur avec son propre plat.

Quand le chat eu fini, il vint se lover contre elle sur le canapé à sa grande surprise. Sa présence avait quelque chose de réconfortant.

Elle s'endormit facilement cette nuit-là, laissant sa baie vitrée entrouverte pour permettre au chat de sortir quand il le souhaiterait.

Elle fut réveillée en sursaut par des à-coups frappés à la porte. Même encore embrumée par le sommeil, Élise se rappela bien vite l'événement du matin et son cœur se mit à tambouriner douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

Elle se figea, les coups s'étaient arrêtés. Y avait-il quelqu'un qui voulait la voir ? Devait-elle aller répondre ? Elle jeta à coup d'œil à son réveil. 3H48. La peur s'insinua en elle. Était-ce encore cette chose monstrueuse ? La pierre suffirait-elle la protéger ?

Les coups reprirent, plus violents. Élise se cacha sous ses couvertures, terrorisée. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Les coups s'arrêtèrent une deuxième fois mais reprirent après un bref instant et cette fois-ci contre le mur de sa chambre.

Élise serra les dents pour retenir un cri, des larmes apparurent au coin de ses yeux. Il fallait que cela cesse ou elle allait devenir folle. La terreur lui nouait les tripes, elle n'esquissait plus le moindre geste, bloquant sa respiration. Les coups étaient assourdissant et venaient maintenant de tous les côtés. Des chuchotements inaudibles et menaçants se firent entendre, de plus en plus intense et Élise hurla.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée. Le chat en émergea, se traînant d'un pas tranquille vers elle. Il monta sur son lit avant de se lover entre les deux bosses que formaient ses jambes.

A partir de cet instant, les coups cessèrent. Élise leva une main tremblante vers l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet. Lorsqu'elle alluma, elle vit l'individu qui se tenait sur le seuil de sa porte.

« Vous... ! »

Élise encore pantelante, fut sidérée. Que faisait-il chez elle à une heure pareille ?

« Qu'avez-vous fait de la pierre ? » Dit l'homme d'un ton condescendant.

Élise, surprise d'une attitude aussi réprobatrice, ne trouva pas ses mots.

« Eh bien je... non je n'ai pas- »

« Elle n'y est plus. Quelqu'un l'a prise alors »

 _Comment c'est possible, qui m'en veut autant ..._

Elle était clairement en état de choc. Elle caressait compulsivement le chat qu'elle avait sur les genoux. Sa main tremblante passait sur son dos et répétait toujours le même geste.

Ciel, voyant son trouble, abandonna son interrogation.

« Cette chose en a vraiment après vous »

Élise ne répondit rien, apeurée par cette remarque. Elle n'avait jamais cru aux fantômes et autres spectres et se faire harceler par l'un d'eux était une expérience particulièrement éprouvante pour ses nerfs.

« Dans le salon Debussy, nous allons parler »

Elle se leva, tremblante et enfila sa robe de chambre qu'elle ne mettait jamais. Elle n'était vêtue que d'une chemise trop grande pour elle qui lui servait de nuisette et ne pouvait pas se présenter comme ça devant Ciel. Quand elle se leva, le Comte tourna la tête et partit l'attendre dans le salon sans un regard en arrière. Le chat suivit ses pas et elle se retrouva de nouveau seule dans sa chambre. Tout y était maintenant calme et apaisé.

Quand elle le rejoignit, il s'était installé sur le canapé, du côté opposé du chat qui s'était lové contre un coussin.

Elle se dirigea vers son frigo et sortit une bouteille de jus d'orange avant de s'en servir un grand verre.

Ayant les idées un peu plus claires, elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction du Comte. Une main étendue sur la tranche du dossier du canapé, il contemplait la ville au travers la baie vitrée, impassible.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? »

Il fixait toujours l'extérieur. Elle se dirigea vers le chat et s'assit à côté de lui. Il se mit à se frotter à elle et à ronronner. Ils regardaient à présents tous deux la ville par la fenêtre.

« Cette chose a tenté de s'en prendre à vous »

« Donc vous êtes venu ? »

« Oui » répondit-il simplement.

Élise se sentait bizarre. Elle était fébrile. Elle attendait le moment où elle pourrait lui parler sans être dérangée depuis longtemps. Était-il vraiment un Phantomhive ? Savait-il quelque chose sur ses parents ? Était-il seulement humain ? La proximité soudaine avec le Comte sur son canapé la perturbait.

 _Je suis stupide de me mettre dans cet état. Fatiguée du moins._

Deux excuses valaient mieux qu'une pour justifier son étrange réaction. Il la troublait. Il était vraiment venu pour elle ? Il n'avait pas de côté bienveillant pour autant qu'elle s'en souvienne et il se montrait toujours détaché de tout.

Il semblait pouvoir rester sans bouger ni parler pendant des heures mais Élise, en revanche, était trop nerveuse pour supporter le silence plus longtemps. Elle décida de se lancer.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Je croyais vous l'avoir déjà dit »

« Non, vous avez été trop vague »

« Vous n'avez jamais cherché à savoir ce _détail_ jusque-là »

« Mais ça, c'était avant »

Ciel laissa échapper un léger soupir. Pourquoi devenait-elle curieuse tout d'un coup ? S'il avait pu l'approcher autant, c'était justement grâce à sa discrétion et le fait qu'elle ne demandait rien d'indiscret. Ce qu'elle découvrirait, elle allait devoir le deviner toute seule puisqu'il ne lui dirait rien, il y avait trop de risques encourus.

Il l'entendit poursuivre.

« Monsieur Harling m'a parlé d'un ami à lui. Le Comte Phantomhive. »

« Et que savez-vous de lui ? »

Élise ne savait pas quoi penser de la réaction du jeune noble. Faisait-il exprès de ne pas se montrer concerné ?

 _Bien sûr que oui, c'est obligé._

« Je sais que la famille Phantomhive est ancestrale et qu'elle dispose de relations étroites avec la couronne »

Ne le voyant pas réagir, elle poursuivit.

« Je sais aussi que son dernier chef est mort en 1889. Et une photo m'a apprise qu'il était... borgne. Cela vous dit quelque chose ? »

Après ce qui lui semblait une éternité, Ciel ouvrit la bouche.

« Au contraire, je suis au courant de cette histoire ».

On y était. Elle se força à se calmer avant de continuer et maudis sa propre témérité.

« Et... » Élise se tourna vers lui. Elle avança lentement, prudemment sa main, sans pour autant s'approcher de lui. Elle saisit doucement son haut-de-forme et le posa sur le canapé. Cela eu pour effet d'exposer le visage du jeune noble à la lumière mais il ne réagit pas. Il tourna finalement silencieusement la tête vers elle, impassible. « … vous portez un cache œil »

« Que sous entendez-vous ? »

Il la regardait dans les yeux, comme pour la mettre au défi de poursuivre.

« Vous avez un lien avec lui »

« Ah oui ? » répondit-il d'une voix dénuée d'expression.

Il ne faisait rien pour l'aider et Élise commençait à se sentie frustrée.

 _Pourquoi il n'avoue pas ? Qu'est-ce que ça lui coûterait ?_

Elle passait à côté de quelque chose d'essentiel, mais quoi ? Elle se sentait stupide. Une personne normale ne vivait pas plus de cent-vingt ans sans prendre la moindre ride.

« Vous ne pouvez plus rester ici »

Élise sortit de ses pensées. Soit Ciel était passé à autre chose, soit il changeait de sujet d'une façon très indiscrète.

« Comment ça ?»

« On ne sait pas ce qu'il pourrait arriver ici »

« Mais je n'ai nulle part d'autre où aller ! »

Il soupira, se sentant visiblement peu concerné.

« Vous n'avez pas d'amis qui puissent vous héberger ? »

Élise réfléchit. Abby était sa seule amie. La seule avec qui elle était assez proche pour lui demander ce genre de service et surtout en qui elle avait confiance. Mais elle habitait un appartement minuscule dans le quartier Nord et avait déjà sa cousine comme colocataire. Élise doutait que son appartement puisse accueillir un nouvel hôte et surtout que sa cousine voit tout ça d'un bon œil. Dès la première fois qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur Élise, son regard s'était fait méprisant. Cette dernière ignorait pourquoi, mais la cousine d'Abby semblait la détester.

« Non »

Il parut surpris. Elle ressentit alors le besoin de se justifier.

« Je ne fais confiance à personne »

Sur ces mots, le silence retomba dans la pièce.

Ciel était plongé dans ses pensées et Élise n'osait pas briser le calme qui régnait de nouveau. Le chat se leva, s'étira longuement et commença à se diriger vers Ciel. Ce dernier le repoussa sans ménagement de sa canne.

« Mais ! pourquoi embêtez-vous ce pauvre chat ? »

Le chat ne se formalisa pas du rejet et retourna s'allonger sur les genoux d'Élise.

Ciel reprit la conversation là où il l'avait laissé.

« Vous devez changer d'appartement alors. Déménagez »

« Quoi ? Vous pensez que c'est simple de partir comme ça ? »

« Je ne serais plus en mesure de vous protéger si vous restez ici plus longtemps. Cette chose vous traque et changer d'endroit vous ferait gagner du temps »

« Seulement "gagner du temps" ? Cela ne vaut pas le coup alors »

« N'êtes-vous pas l'héritière de la maison Debussy ? Le financement d'un nouvel appartement ne vous pose pas de problèmes »

« Bien sûr que non mais... Je ne retire pas d'argent dans le compte bancaire familial. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire si des informations de compte me concernant sont vendues et que l'on vient à découvrir que je ne suis pas morte et enterrée ? Les morts ne retirent pas d'argent à la banque à ce que je sache. Les fantômes ne sont pas mon seul problème vous voyez »

Ciel soupira, comme s'il s'attaquait à un casse-tête.

« Mais pourquoi cachez-vous votre identité ? »

« Eh bien... »

Élise fût gênée et un peu agacée par cette question.

« C'est évident non ? Je veux tuer tous ceux qui ont participé au meurtre de ma famille et je préfère œuvrer dans l'ombre pour être plus efficace »

Élise cru voir les yeux de Ciel s'agrandir imperceptiblement mais il camoufla rapidement l'émotion qu'avait fait naître la réponse d'Élise derrière son masque impassible. Contre toute attente, un sourire narquois naquit progressivement sur ses lèvres.

« La vengeance, hein ? » Il la toisa, une lueur de colère se reflétant dans son regard. « C'est l'idée la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendue »

Élise resta interdite à l'entende de ces mots. Le fait qu'il pense une telle chose la choquait. Elle se sentit se rembrunir et se fermer. Sa voix devint froide.

« Ah ? » Elle sentait le chat gesticuler en dessous d'elle depuis qu'elle tirait sur ses poils involontairement. « Et en quoi venger ceux que l'on aimait en faisant souffrir ce qui nous les ont pris n'est pas un but noble ? »

Le jeune Comte avait remarqué le changement d'attitude d'Élise et s'était également fait distant.

« Je n'ai pas bien saisis : est-ce pour eux que vous poursuivez ce but... » Il détourna la tête, reprenant son expression impassible. « … Ou pour vous ? »

Élise sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez. Son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Était-ce ainsi qu'il la voyait ? Trouvait-il que son désir de vengeance la rendait moins respectable ? Et d'où se permettait-il de la juger ainsi ? Élise se sentie soudain très seule. D'une certaine façon, elle avait toujours considéré Ciel comme un soutient et voilà qu'il la prenait de haut lui aussi.

Elle se tut. Elle ne savait, et ne voulait pas répondre. Sans un mot, elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle avait besoin d'être un peu seule.

« Sentez-vous libre de partir quand bon vous plaira. »

Cette phrase se voulait transcrire toute l'indifférence qu'Élise était capable de montrer. Elle n'était pas spécialement susceptible en temps normal mais le fait que quelqu'un en qui elle avait eu _presque_ confiance remette tout le but de sa vie en cause la blessait. La vengeance était son rempart, le seul pilier qui la faisait encore marcher. Que ferait-elle sans ça ? Plus jamais elle ne connaîtrait la chaleur et la convivialité d'une famille aux repas de Noël. A qui se confier, avec qui chercher les réponses aux questions les plus intimes si ce n'est pas avec ses parents ? Qui pourrait bien l'aimer aussi inconditionnellement que ne le faisait une famille ? Elle était condamnée à vieillir seule, sans mari, ni enfants, ni petits enfants. A quoi cela servait-il d'avoir un mari ? Elle n'était plus qu'une épave sentimentale, aussi instable qu'un orage et méfiante qu'une vulgaire biche. Personne ne mérite une épouse pareille. Des enfants ? Ils ne pourraient jamais connaître leur oncle ou leurs grands-parents. Qui pourrait remplacer cet amour qu'ils n'auraient pas ? Aucun enfant ne mérite une vie pareille. Secrètement, sa peur résidait surtout dans le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas se remettre à aimer des gens pour les perdre encore. Elle avait tellement souffert du manque d'affection et de la solitude. Elle s'inquiétait déjà assez comme ça de perdre Abby. Elle qui avait supporté toutes ses sautes d'humeurs et ses crises d'angoisse, qui était venue à son chevet parfois même au milieu de la nuit pour la calmer. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

 _Idiote, ne pense pas à ça_. Ses mains tremblaient.

Ciel s'était levé et avait esquissé un pas vers elle et Élise eu une pulsion irréfléchie et primitive. Elle ne voulait plus qu'il s'approche d'elle.

« Allez-vous-en ! »

Il tressaillit légèrement.

Le Comte sentait qu'il avait fait une erreur de jugement. Cette fille n'était pas comme lui. Pas aussi égoïste que lui. Il avait bêtement appliqué son propre cas à sa situation. Un léger sentiment de remord se fit sentir dans son cœur qui ne battait plus.

Mais il était un gentleman avant tout et quand une dame lui demandait de la laisser seule parce qu'il l'importunait, il se devait d'obéir, ne serait-ce que par respect.

Il récupéra lentement son chapeau que la jeune fille avait posé sur le canapé quand tout allait encore à peu près bien et s'inclina vers elle. Sans un mot, il sortit par la baie vitrée et disparut dans la nuit.

Les premiers sentiments qui assaillirent Élise après son départ furent le remord et la solitude. Mais n'avait-il pas été méchant à son égard ? Pourquoi se sentirait-telle coupable d'avoir été brusque avec lui ? Elle ne demandait pas la lune, juste à être respectée pour tout le mal qu'elle se donnait.

 **OoOoOoO**

Le lendemain, Élise tenait à peine debout. Elle avait passé une nuit blanche sur son canapé. Après le départ du Comte elle n'avait pu se résoudre à éteindre les lumières et à se rendormir. Elle avait guetté le moindre son suspect toute la nuit et le chat ronronnant contre elle avait été son seul salut. Les sons qu'il émettait la tranquillisait et son petit corps chaud contre elle avait un effet apaisant mais elle n'allait cependant pas pouvoir faire des nuits blanches toute sa vie. Il fallait qu'elle en sache plus, qu'elle se débarrasse de cette peur.

Elle réfléchissait à une solution. Elle avait vraiment envie de quitter cet endroit, mais où aller ? Elle ne se voyait pas réintégrer le manoir Debussy. De toute façon, il ne fallait pas que les gens voient qu'il était habité par quelqu'un d'autre que par le seul domestique restant...

Elle décida de faire une entorse aux règles qu'elle s'était fixées pour aller chercher conseil auprès du domestique en question.

Une fois le taxi hélé, Élise indiqua unes des adresses voisines du quartier Ouest de Chelsea dans lequel se trouvait son ancienne maison. Le chauffeur démarra. Quand ils arrivèrent, elle le paya avec pourboire et entreprit de se diriger vers le bâtiment.

Le manoir Debussy détonnait vis-à-vis des vielles bâtisses traditionnelles londoniennes cependant, cela ne se traduisait pas au sens péjoratif du terme. Il se distinguait par sa modernité à côté des maisons en briques rouges.

La façade du Manoir Debussy était en effet peinte d'un blanc immaculé qui donnait au lieu un côté surnaturel. De nombreuses fenêtres et baies vitrée perçaient les murs. Élise avait d'ailleurs choisi son appartement en fonction de la luminosité qu'offraient les fenêtres. Petite, elle avait toujours été habituée à avoir une vue sur la ville, sur l'extérieur et avait du mal à supporter les habitations sombres aux fenêtres étroites.

 _Tout le style londonien quoi_.

Elle se fit discrète et enroula son foulard autour de ses cheveux châtains aux reflets rouges plutôt reconnaissables tout en pénétrant dans la propriété.

Elle n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'un homme sortait déjà de la grande demeure pour venir l'accueillir d'une démarche droite et guindée. Tout d'abord méfiant, ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il la reconnu.

Depuis la mort de son frère et ses parents quelques années auparavant, le seul contact qu'elle avait gardé avec sa famille était le vieil Andrew, le majordome du manoir Debussy depuis plusieurs générations. Il était un peu comme le substitut de l'affection parentale qu'elle n'avait plus. Il était resté fidèle aux Debussy même après la mort de ses parents et avait fait le choix de prendre soin du manoir jusqu'à ce qu'elle y revienne, après l'accomplissement de sa vengeance à laquelle elle tenait tant. Elle lui en était particulièrement reconnaissante. Il était celui qui l'avait recueillie blessée et désœuvrée le soir du meurtre de sa famille et celui qui lui fournissait les fonds nécessaires à sa survie qui avaient pu lui permettre de louer son appartement. Elle n'avait pas souhaité le revoir trop souvent, il lui rappelait des souvenirs trop douloureux. En dehors de Andrew, Élise n'avait révélé à personne de sa famille qu'elle avait survécu. Il lui restait bien des oncles et des tantes, mais elle ne souhaitait pas les revoir.

 _Élise Debussy est morte cette nuit-là, avec son frère et ses parents._

« C'est vous, mademoiselle ? »

Une bouffée d'émotions jusque-là inconsciemment enfouies envahie Élise tandis que l'homme se rapprochait d'elle. Ému lui aussi, il la prit dans ses bras et elle se serra contre lui.

Andrew était un homme à l'âge avancé. Portant la tenue réglementaire des majordomes : un ensemble noir assortit avec une montre à gousset dans la poche gauche, il avait cependant toujours fière allure. Son air gentil et la moustache blanche qu'il abordait tout le temps avec ses cheveux ramenés en arrière avec soin lui donnait un air de « papy gâteau ». Élise avait toujours énormément apprécié Andrew et sa bienveillance. Il était le grand-père qu'elle n'avait jamais eu _._

« Comment vous portez-vous, mademoiselle ? Arrivez-vous à subvenir à vos besoins ? »

« J'arrive à gagner ma vie, ne t'inquiète pas Andrew » Élise sourit pour le rassurer et le suivit jusqu'à l'intérieur du manoir. Elle ne souhaitait pas prendre le risque d'être écoutée par des oreilles indiscrètes.

Après s'être installée dans uns des grands fauteuils du salon, Élise ferma les yeux et se détendit. Cet endroit était sûr, Andrew était là pour veiller sur elle. La pureté du blanc des murs et la vue sur le jardin au travers des grandes baies vitrées avaient un effet particulièrement apaisant sur elle. Cela lui faisait beaucoup de bien de se retrouver chez elle après tout ce temps, rien n'avait changé et l'endroit était impeccablement tenu, comme si Andrew attendait sa visite.

Il revint des cuisines avec un plateau de thé la main.

« Vous ressemblez de plus en plus à madame, mademoiselle »

Élise fut touchée par le compliment.

Anastasia Carlton, sa défunte mère, avait été une femme d'une beauté rare. Ses délicats cheveux châtains lui tombants au creux des reins, ses yeux verts pétillants et son sourire de chérubin l'avait rendue célèbre pour ses charmes. Le mariage qu'elle avait dû conclure avec son père résultait uniquement du jeu d'alliances qu'avait dirigé ses riches parents aristocrates attachés aux traditions. Fortuitement, de cette union avait résulté un mariage d'amour. Du moins, Élise aimait à le penser.

Plongée dans ses souvenirs émouvants, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite un fait curieux. Son majordome avait apporté et servit deux tasses de thé mais restait pourtant debout, à quelques pas de la table, sans esquisser le moindre geste pour s'asseoir avec elle.

« Andrew, pourquoi as-tu préparé deux tasses de thé si tu n'en bois pas ? » questionna-elle avec un sourire malicieux. Il commençait à ne plus être tout jeune et Élise trouvait la maladresse attendrissante.

« Je n'en bois pas, mademoiselle. Vous avez un invité » Répondit celui-ci, sérieux.

Le sourire d'Élise s'effaça.

« Qui ça ? »

« Veuillez m'excuser, mais c'était un cas de force majeur »

La voix qui provenait de la salle de séjour derrière elle la fit frémir.

« Monsieur le Comte est arrivé il y a quelque temps de cela pour vous rendre visite »

 _Il savait que je viendrais ici ?_ _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il mijote encore ?_

Élise tourna la tête pour faire face à son invité surprise. Elle frissonna à la vue du sourire en coin entendu qu'arborait Ciel. Il semblait avoir toujours une longueur d'avance sur elle et cela l'inquiétait.

Le dos appuyé au chambranle de la porte, il portait son habituel costume sombre. Le col de sa chemise et la cravate parfaitement nouée à son cou mettait en valeur les traits fins mais virils de sa mâchoire. La coupe droite de sa veste tailleur au niveau des épaules accentuait la largeur de celles-ci. Il était l'archétype même de l'homme d'affaire qui avait tant de succès auprès des femmes dans les films.

Mais le jeune homme et l'aura mystérieuse qui émanait de lui étaient bien réels.

 _Mais à quoi tu penses, idiote_. _Ce gars est un vrai glaçon. Aussi chaleureux qu'une huître. Il est parti sans le moindre remord et la moindre parole hier soir après ce qu'il a dit. C'est un noble, il est loin de s'intéresser à toi, pauvre sotte. Il ne t'apportera que des problèmes et de la souffrance._

Élise sentit son ton devenir plus froid et sec.

« Que faîtes-vous ici ? Vous ne pouvez pas vous imposer comme ça chez les gens sans y avoir été invité »

Le sourire en coin du Comte s'estompa tandis qu'il s'avançait vers un des fauteuils face à elle, sans expression.

« La situation risque de devenir problématique si je ne vous mets pas en garde »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » Élise sentait l'agacement poindre en elle. Ne pouvait-il pas aller droit au but ?

« Votre père a travaillé avec moi quelque temps et- »

« Vous connaissiez mon père ?! »

Elle ne cachait pas sas surpris.

« Là n'est pas la question. Comme vous le savez, votre père était l'un des principaux directeurs du National Experimental and Protection Service (NEPS) »

« Pardon ? » Elle cligna des yeux, calme mais incrédule.

« Comment ça " pardon " ? » Son ton était presque indigné. Elle se sentie très bête en voyant les sourcils de Ciel légèrement froncés, la goutte au front.

« Mon père travaillait dans l'agro-alimentaire _Monsieur_ » Ce dernier mot avait été maladroitement prononcé, Élise ne savait même pas comment s'adresser à lui.

« Appelez-moi Ciel. Ce détail a dû vous être caché pour vous protéger »


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5** **:**

* * *

Tandis qu'il enlevait son haut de forme et sa veste qu'Andrew vint récupérer, Élise se raidit.

« Vous être en train d'insinuer que mes parents m'auraient menti ? »

« Il semblerait » Répondit-il simplement d'une voix atone en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil.

« Comment osez-vous ... » Elle serra les poings. L'accusation la mettait hors d'elle.

Ciel laissa échapper un soupir, visiblement ennuyé.

« Je ne suis pas en train de vous dire que vos parents étaient des criminels activement recherchés par Scotland Yard mais qu'ils ont choisis de ne pas vous divulguer certaines informations pour ne pas vous mettre en danger : saisissez la _nuance_ »

« Vous sous-entendez que mes parents ne me faisaient pas confiance »

« Non. J'ai émis l'hypothèse qu'ils pensaient que vous deviez rester dans une ignorance légitime pour vous protéger de tous ces jeux de pouvoir qui vous dépassent »

« Je ne suis plus une enfant et suis tout-à-fait à même de concevoir les enjeux et les dangers de la société qui m'entoure » Elle avait du mal à accepter l'idée d'avoir pu être mise à l'écart.

Ciel se massa les tempes, agacé par l'attitude bornée de la jeune femme.

« Vous étiez à peine majeure quand vos parents sont morts : vous n'auriez jamais pu rivaliser avec les pions de la partie et on vous aurait utilisé contre eux »

« J'avais quand même le droit de savoir » Répondit-elle, catégorique.

« Je ne suis pas celui qui a décidé de vous mettre à l'écart alors je ne vois même pas pourquoi vous rejetez la faute sur moi »

Il n'avait pas tort.

« Et vous auriez fait quoi vous ? Mieux que les autres ? »

Il ne tiqua pas mais son ton se fit plus dur.

« J'aurais neutralisé ceux qui voulaient du mal à votre famille avant même qu'ils n'en formulent la pensée mais il était trop tard. Serait-il possible d'avoir une conversation calme et posée entre personnes matures à présent ? »

Élise se laissa aller contre son dossier, calmée. Il avait le don de l'intimider quand son aura devenait sombre et oppressante comme en cet instant.

Qu'entendait-il par "trop tard" ? Était-il mêlé à cette affaire ? Élise admettait qu'elle poussait la paranoïa un peu loin à force d'être énervée.

« Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être fatigante des fois » Il se pinçait l'arête du nez, éprouvé par la lassitude. Le fait qu'il ait dû prendre un ton plus brusque semblait lui déplaire.

Elle savait qu'elle s'était un peu défoulée sur lui sans raison mais la remarque la vexa quand même. Elle détourna la tête et marmonna dans sa barbe. « Ça y est-il s'est décidé à devenir misogyne suite à une illumination divine »

Il l'entendit sans mal.

« Mais c'est que vous avez du potentiel Debussy. Ce genre d'ineptie n'est pas prêt de m'arriver et arrêtez avec vos absurdités » Pourquoi sa voix était-elle toujours aussi morne quand il parlait ? Elle n'en revenait pas qu'il l'ait entendu parler : il était à l'autre bout de la table. Il s'empara de sa tasse de thé et considéra les bégonias du jardin, pensif.

« Je voue un profond respect aux Lady » Finit-il par dire, comme pour se défendre.

Les Lady étaient des femmes distinguées de l'aristocratie anglaise. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat.

« Et pourquoi les Lady sont-elles si honorables à vos yeux ? »

« J'en ai ma propre définition » Il but une autre gorgée. Élise se demandait comment il pouvait même toucher la tasse tant la porcelaine était brûlante, elle restait encore plus perplexe quant à sa capacité à boire le breuvage qu'elle contenait.

« Une Lady est une femme vertueuse, cultivée et sage qui se montre digne de respect par sa capacité à donner des conseils avisés et à représenter dignement sa maison. Elle n'a aucun besoin d'être protégée puisqu'elle est à même de se défendre toute seule grâce à sa rhétorique évoluée » Il parla plus pour lui-même que pour Élise. « De telles femmes sont malheureusement rares. De toute mon existence je n'en ai connu qu'une seule »

Il reporta finalement son attention sur son thé comme si cette parenthèse n'avait jamais existé. Tant mieux, il ne remarquerait pas la soudaine confusion qu'exprimait le visage d'Élise.

Elle se posait à présent toutes sortes de questions. Avait-il déjà connu l'amour ? Était-il capable d'éprouver ce genre de sentiment ? Il avait des critères si élevés qu'ils étaient presque impossibles à remplir avant un âge très avancé. Même si elle comprenait le respect qu'il leur vouait. Son idéal féminin à elle en était très proche. Savoir se défendre seule était une chose à laquelle sa fierté l'obligeait à aspirer. Elle ne voulait dépendre de personne. Mais dieu-savait à quel point c'était dur pour elle aujourd'hui.

Une autre chose la perturbait. Pourquoi parlait-il comme un homme qui avait déjà de très nombreuses années derrière lui ?

La conversation partait sur un terrain sinueux sur lequel elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir poursuivre. Son apparence physique lui fit pressentir que la déception l'attendait au tournant si elle se renseignait plus en détails sur ses critères en matière de femme. Et puis elle s'en fichait. Il valait parfois mieux ignorer certaines choses, au final.

Malgré lui, Ciel avait réussi à lui inculquer la leçon.

Elle s'adressa à son majordome en redirigeant la conversation sur le sujet initial, s'évitant la peine de répondre.

« Andrew » Elle prit une grande inspiration. « Dit-il la vérité ? »

Élise redoutait particulièrement cette réponse.

« Oui, mademoiselle »

Le majordome s'en voulait lui-même de l'avoir tenu dans l'ignorance pendant tout ce temps. Il lui avait menti tant de fois dans son enfance lorsqu'elle lui demandait pourquoi ses parents ne dînaient pas avec eux. Mais les ordres étaient les ordres et à l'époque, il les recevait uniquement de Monsieur son père.

« Maintenant que les choses sont éclaircies, nous devons nous pencher sur le cas du poste de directeur qu'à laisser votre père derrière lui » Ciel s'éclaircit la gorge. « Cet organisme est tenu secret dans le but de ne pas gêner ses moyens d'action »

 _Et je ne le savais même pas alors que mon père était l'un des dirigeants._

Élise regretta le manque de curiosité qu'elle avait présenté vis à vis du travail de son père, se contentant d'avaler bêtement toutes les couleuvres qu'on lui servait. Elle ne dit rien, maudissant sa stupidité.

« Plus précisément, votre père dirigeait le service de sécurité intérieure de l'organisation. J'ai été amené à collaborer avec lui de par mes fonctions, c'était un directeur très compétent »

Une boule se forma dans la gorge d'Élise. Reparler de son père la ramenait durement à sa réalité d'orpheline. Elle ne dit pas un mot et Ciel prit cela comme une invitation à poursuivre.

« J'ai donc rencontré ses associés et collaborateurs. Comme vous le savez je suis en ce moment même sur une affaire concernant le réseau _Consortium_ qui cause du souci à Sa Majesté »

Elle l'interrompit.

« Donc vous travaillez pour la Reine ? »

« En effet »

 _John se trompait : il y avait de très fortes probabilités que cet homme soit un vrai Phantomhive._

Comment était-ce possible ? Une branche cadette avait-elle repris le titre après la mort de l'héritier ?

« J'ai fait de récentes découvertes assez troublantes » Reprit-il en faisant un signe de tête à Andrew qui tenait le dossier qu'il avait été chercher dans la veste du noble. « Ceci est la liste des criminels membres du Consortium recensés par mon agent de renseignement. Elle n'est pas exhaustive mais quelques noms m'ont paru familiers. »

Élise saisit le dossier que le majordome lui tendait. Des noms y étaient inscrits avec les renseignements de base de chaque individu.

« Les septième, douzième et seizième noms sont portés par d'anciens collaborateurs de votre père » poursuivit-il.

Élise écarquilla les yeux. « Pourquoi leurs noms se retrouvent-ils sur une liste de criminels ? »

« Debussy. La question est plutôt : pourquoi des criminels se sont-ils retrouvés aux côtés de votre père »

Elle eut un haut le cœur.

« Vous voulez dire que... »

« Le nouveau dirigeant de la branche de sécurité intérieure est Aaron Roswell »

Élise se figea, sidérée. C'était le seizième nom à figurer sur la liste.

« Mon père aurait été assassiné par ses collaborateurs pour pouvoir prendre sa place et monter en grade ? »

Une rage sans nom s'empara d'elle. La main qui tenait sa tasse se mis à trembler.

« Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient les instigateurs de cet attentat mais il y a de fortes chances qu'ils y aient participé en tant que complices en révélant des informations confidentielles sur votre père. » Il fit une pause, puis ajouta au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion :

« Pourquoi vous cacher ? »

« Je vous demande pardon ? » Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Ne voulez-vous pas que le monde sache que vous n'êtes pas détruite, que vous êtes intouchable et plus que jamais décidée à accomplir votre vengeance ? »

Un tel revirement de façon de faire pouvait changer sa façon de vivre mais il y avait un hic qui l'avait déjà convaincu d'agir comme elle le faisait depuis leur mort.

« Le problème c'est que je suis loin d'être intouchable »

Élise baissa les yeux. Au fond, elle n'était qu'une gosse orpheline terrifiée qui se terrait dans son trou avant de pouvoir passer à l'action.

« Tant que vous êtes sous ma protection votre sécurité est le moindre de vos soucis »

Élise ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Pouvait-elle vraiment lui faire confiance aveuglément ? Il semblait puissant. Et il avait une confiance totale en lui et en ses moyens d'action. Mais d'où puisait-il toute cette confiance ? N'était-il juste pas un homme arrogant parmi tant d'autres ?

« Réintégrez ce manoir et montrez que vous êtes forte et influente : attirez-les dans votre piège »

Les parents d'Élise s'étaient fait des relations dans le monde entier et le vaste réseau d'information et de soutient dont ils avaient bénéficié les avaient rendus éminents dans la haute société. Élise savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur les plus anciens proches et amis de ses parents pour l'assister dans sa vengeance si elle les contactait.

Mais ce que Ciel demandait était au-dessus de ses forces.

« Si je fais cela, je vais attirer l'attention sur moi. Je ne sais pas si les gens vont voir cela d'un bon œil, ils me verront comme une gêne qui a des revendications sur l'ancien poste de son père » Elle fixa le sol.

« Qu'ils osent essayer de s'opposer à la Couronne et à ses ambassadeurs »

Il finit son thé d'un air absent et reposa la tasse. Une fois les mains libres, il s'appuya avec aise sur l'accoudoir et sa pupille changea de couleur pour un rose intense. Élise ne pouvait pas voir la cruauté qu'abritait son regard. Il semblait plus se parler à lui-même qu'autre chose.

« Leur fatuité sera leur perte »

Le sourire mauvais qui étira ses lèvres révéla des canines saillantes.

En relevant la tête pour lui répondre, elle se crispa. Des sueurs froides lui coulèrent le long de la nuque. Elle avait du mal à admettre à quel point il était à la fois terrifiant et beau quand il s'énervait et souriait de cette façon. La majesté qui émanait de lui la perturbait.

 _Qu'est-ce que ça doit donner quand il sourit sincèrement_

Comment faisait-il pour ne pas se rendre compte de l'effet qu'il pouvait faire sur les autres ? Elle trouvait souvent que le chapeau qu'il portait cachait trop son visage dans l'ombre. Peut-être était-ce fait exprès ? Ou alors, il aimait tout simplement en porter.

 _Heureusement qu'il ne sourit jamais, au final_

Comment une personne pouvait-elle être aussi paradoxale au niveau des sentiments qu'elle lui inspirait ? Depuis quand se laissait-elle impressionner par un homme ? C'était loin d'être voulu mais là, clairement, ses neurones partaient un peu en sucette.

 _Nouvelle règle de survie numéro 1 : Ne pas le regarder du tout._

 _L'hypnose, très peu pour elle._

 _Bref calme toi et réponds lui : il te regarde depuis trente secondes comme si tu avais une absence de psychotique_

Le temps semblait être passé plus vite qu'elle ne le croyait. Elle se reprit rapidement.

« Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir m'orienter là-dedans »

Un silence accueillit ses paroles.

« Je vois » répondit-il finalement. Il semblait légèrement désappointé. « A quoi aspirez-vous alors ? »

« A me venger » Répondit-elle sans hésiter.

Il soupira et se leva pour se diriger vers la baie vitrée. Un oiseau se baignait dans le bassin en gazouillant. Elle avait demandé à Andrew d'ouvrir les fenêtres pour avoir de l'air frais. Ciel lui tournait le dos. Appuyé contre la vitre, il regardait l'oiseau se rafraîchir paisiblement. Il semblait réfléchir. Comme s'il se demandait comment repositionner ses pièces sur l'échiquier.

Alors qu'elle commençait à croire qu'elle avait le temps de s'éclipser discrètement pour aller chercher quelque chose à manger dans la cuisine, il se manifesta enfin.

« Alors devenez mon assistante » Il se retourna tranquillement vers elle. « Vos capacités me seront utiles »

Son regard était redevenu distant et inexpressif.

« Votre assistante ? » Elle ne comprenait pas sa motivation. « Pour quoi faire ? »

Il s'appuya nonchalamment contre la vitre, les mains dans son veston.

« Officiellement, je suis à la tête d'une entreprise du luxe. C'est une couverture. »

Elle le savait déjà, ça.

« Et qu'est-ce que cette situation cache ? »

« Je travaille pour plusieurs branches du NEPS. Tout comme le Times. Mes fonctions de chef d'entreprise me permettent de m'intégrer aux milieux mondains : c'est souvent dans ces secteurs que l'on retrouve les criminels de grande ampleur. Ils ont besoin du soutien d'hommes de la haute société pour financer leurs activités frauduleuses »

« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler du NEPS »

« Mais fort heureusement » Un sourire en coin naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle baissa lentement les yeux, pensive, tandis qu'il la considérait en silence.

« Étudiez ma proposition avec soin. Je vous offre une chance unique de retrouver les meurtriers de vos parents et de votre frère »

Voyant qu'elle ne sortait pas de sa transe, il soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux avant de remettre son haut de forme. Le regard impénétrable, il se dirigea vers elle et sortit une carte de son veston qu'il lui tendit. Élise la prit et le regarda faire son habituelle courbette avant de faire un signe de tête à Andrew pour qu'il le reconduise jusqu'à la sortie.

« A bientôt »

Elle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre : il était déjà parti.

 _Ça l'amuse de garder les détails pour lui_

Une fois seule, Élise jeta un œil à la carte de visite. Entièrement noire, elle ne contenait que des coordonnées en écriture claire. Sans nom, prénom ni numéro de téléphone.

« Andrew »

Le majordome arriva quelques secondes plus tard. Une rage nouvelle brillait dans les yeux d'Élise.

« Réhabilitez l'aile Ouest du manoir. J'y installerais mes appartements jusqu'à nouvel ordre »

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Alors qu'elle s'autorisait une pause devant la télé entre deux recherches d'archives, le portable d'Élise sonna et cette dernière dut courir dans tout le manoir pour retrouver d'où provenait le son. Elle arriva juste à temps pour décrocher son téléphone après quelques secondes de fouilles intenses. Un nom familier y était affiché.

« Abby ?! »

« Hey ! Ça va ? T'as l'air essoufflée »

« Je viens de speeder, je savais plus où j'avais posé mon portable »

« La pas douée, j'ai trouvé des infos sur le mec dont tu m'as parlé ! »

« Alors ? »

« Tu m'as dit qu'il avait des yeux bizarres c'est ça ? Est-ce qu'ils viraient dans une teinte rose ?»

« Oui, c'est exactement ça ! »

« Il est assez pâle de teint ? »

« Plutôt oui »

« Les indices sont minces mais si tu penses qu'il n'est vraiment pas humain, c'est peut-être un démon » Suggéra Abby.

« Ce truc avec des cornes ? Tu plaisante ? »

« Des médiums que je connais bien m'ont dit que ce sont des êtres damnés pour avoir jadis commis un péché mortel. Le divin les auraient contraints à s'exiler dans les profondeurs de l'enfer, là où la folie et l'atrocité règnent en maîtres absolus. Ils ne sont que douleurs et torture et les miraculés qui arrivent à s'en échapper sont condamnés à errer jusqu'à la fin des temps dans le néant pour assouvir leur soif insatiable d'âmes humaines, incapable de se repaître entièrement pour y mettre fin »

« Mais c'est horrible ce que tu dis, on dirait un conte pour effrayer les gosses. Il n'est pas ce genre de monstre » Élise se demandait où est-ce qu'ils avaient bien pu inventer des horreurs pareilles. L'enfer et le divin ? Elle même agnostique, tout cela lui semblait très peu concret. « Ça me semble impensable franchement, j'étais chamboulée ce soir-là, ça se trouve je l'ai même rêvé »

« Arrête, c'est ton esprit cartésien qui fait encore des siennes. Notre société nous a appris à fermer les yeux sur ce que l'on n'explique pas. On est formatés pour être étroits d'esprits avec la Science qui se contente de tout réfuter sans preuve concrète mais si on choisis d'ignorer ou d'"oublier" les preuves concrètes quand elles apparaissent je vois pas comment on en aura un jour ! Je suis sûre que tu n'as pas rêvé, je me souviens du ton de ta voix, il fallait t'entendre, tu avais vraiment l'air perturbée en me racontant tout ça »

Perturbée, Élise l'était de nouveau. Était-ce possible ? Les démons existaient-ils ? Si c'était le cas, ce monde était encore plus infâme que ce qu'elle pensait. Et Ciel aussi. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à Abby qui changea de sujet.

« Sinon » Élise revint sur Terre. « Je me suis prise la tête avec ma cousine »

« Ah ? » Ça pour changer de sujet, elle changeait de sujet. « Comment ça se fait ? Vous vous supportez assez bien toutes les deux pourtant »

« Ben une histoire de fille complètement stupide comme tant d'autres » Elle soupira dans le combiné. « Elle avait invité son nouveau mec dans l'appart' et il est aussi branché paranormal que moi donc on a commencé à parler de ça tous les deux sauf qu'on devait être un peu trop passionnés par le sujet parce que quand elle est revenue de la cuisine avec ses pop-corn elle a cru que je le draguais et vice-versa. Elle a fait une grosse crise de jalousie et du coup je ne te dis pas l'ambiance... »

« La briseuse de cœurs, quoi » Élise ne pouvait retenir le fin sourire qui s'était formé sur ses lèvres.

« Ouais très drôle. Tu pourrais me rendre un service ? J'aimerais bien que tu m'héberge quelque temps, jusqu'à ce que tout ça se calme un peu... »

« Pas de problème la gothique » Puis elle se souvint d'un _détail_. « Au fait j'ai réintégré le manoir, ne te trompe pas d'endroit en venant »

« Sérieux ?! Si quelqu'un d'autre que toi me l'avait dit je l'aurais pas cru ! Qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? »

« Le gars dont je t'ai parlé justement »

« Tu le vois encore !? »

« Il était dans mon salon y'a pas vingt minutes ... »

« Décidément il te court après, je suis sûre que tu lui plais ! »

Élise écarquilla les yeux, incrédule. Plus improbable, on mourrait. Abby ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point elle était à côté de la plaque. Cet homme n'avait aucune bienveillance ou affection à offrir, il en était incapable, elle en avait maintenant la certitude. Elle lui répondit d'une voix agacée.

« Ça va pas ? Il était juste venu m'avertir d'un truc grave ! »

« Sérieux c'est quoi ? »

« Je t'expliquerais en face à face »

« Hmpf. N'empêche je suis sûre que t'as une touche »

« Mais n'importe quoi ! » Élise sentait l'indignation poindre en elle et Abby semblait trouver cela particulièrement amusant.

« Il faut que tu gardes l'éventualité en tête, Chris c'est ton plan A- »

« Mais y'a rien entre Chris et moi ! Et ce gars-là c'est un vrai ours ! »

« Ouais ouais ! Je sais que tu lui plais à Chris, en plus il est super canon. Et l'autre gars il est comment ? » Elle sentait la curiosité dans le ton de son amie.

« Hmpf!» _Auto-persuasion, sois efficace s'il te plaît_. « C'est un gars c'est tout »

« Ça sera ton plan B ! »

« Mais arrête de faire la gamine ! » Élise commençait à désespérer devant la persistance de son amie pour lui trouver un copain.

« Tu-tut ! Plan B un point c'est tout. Je serais là dans la soirée byyye~ »

« Attends tu- ! » Mais elle n'entendait déjà plus que les bips du combiné.

 _Mais il faut l'attacher elle !_

« Andrew ! » Ce dernier apparut quelques secondes après, étonné du ton énervé de sa maîtresse.

« Allons préparer une chambre pour cette garce »

 **OoOoOoO**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'emménagement provisoire d'Abby dans le manoir Debussy et Élise et elle ne voyait plus le temps passer à force de s'amuser. Elles passaient leurs soirées à regarder les épisodes les plus récents de leurs séries favorites et organisaient plus souvent des sorties entre filles.

Élise ne s'était toujours pas rendu à l'adresse que le Comte lui avait indiquée. Elle avait besoin d'accuser le coup vis à vis des découvertes qu'elle avait faite à propos de ses parents et de réfléchir sérieusement à sa proposition.

Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle allait accepter. Elle attendait juste de voir jusqu'à quand elle tiendrait. Il avait des informations capitales pour elle et elle avait besoin de ses moyens d'action conséquents pour atteindre son but.

Elle en avait parlé à Abby qui s'était montrée particulièrement favorable au projet et n'avait cessé de lui en parler. Enfin elle la soupçonnait de surtout vouloir rencontrer Ciel.

Finalement, elle avait décidé de se rendre à l'adresse indiquée avec Abby. Cette dernière était ravie de venir et Élise était plutôt rassurée d'avoir de la compagnie pour y aller.

Elles étaient donc en route, dans la Fiat rouge d'Abby. Cette dernière avait toujours aimé s'habiller différemment des autres et Élise n'avait pas été étonnée de la voir choisir un coloris aussi voyant.

Élise était la copilote. Assez médiocre malheureusement : C'était la troisième fois qu'Abby prenait la mauvaise direction sous ses piteuses indications. L'adresse se situait en campagne éloignée de Londres et on avait vite fait de se perdre dans les nombreuses bifurcations.

« Mais quelle idée d'habiter un bled paumé pareil ! »

« Chut ! C'est pas de ma faute ! »

« Mais c'est super loin il est parti s'exiler à l'étranger pour pas payer de taxes ou quoi ?! »

« On est sur une île et on roule vers l'est duconne »

« Ah ouais eh ben je suis persuadée que- »

« Attends ! » Abby la regarda, surprise. « On y est je crois ! »

« Tu es sûre... ? »

L'hésitation d'Abby était compréhensible. Alors qu'elles suivaient une longue route sinueuse depuis quelques minutes, elles venaient de déboucher sur une large place pavée derrière laquelle se dressait un immense manoir.

« Il s'est foutu de toi tu penses ? »

« Qui sait ? Pas moyen de déchiffrer la moindre émotion avec son regard de poisson crevé. Et puis quand l'ombre d'une expression humanoïde apparaît enfin sur ses traits, c'est pour se payer ma tête. Mais il avait une allure de noble, ça ne m'étonne pas tant que ça qu'il puisse habiter un endroit pareil » Élise ne savait pas pourquoi cette soudaine hostilité à l'encontre du noble la prenait.

« Haha t'y vas fort. Attends mais il a quel âge ? »

« Dans les 22-25 ans je dirais »

« Sérieusement ? » Abby ouvrait de grands yeux ronds en regardant la bâtisse.

Élise descendit la première. C'était un jour particulièrement chaud et l'air était étouffant. Elle portait une robe en mousseline claire sans manche qui lui arrivait au bas des cuisses. Abby, quant à elle, avait opté pour une de ses habituelles jupes noires assortie d'un corset de cuir et de ses multiples pendentifs dont son crucifix qu'elle ne quittait jamais. Ses longs cheveux blonds parsemés de mèches bleues pendaient librement sur ses côtes. Elle avait maquillé ses yeux de noirs comme d'habitude et Élise pensait comme toujours qu'elle avait fière allure. Ce look provoquant lui plaisait beaucoup même si elle ne se voyait pas l'adopter elle-même. Cependant, de n'importe quelle façon dont on abordait les choses, ses Doc Martens n'étaient clairement pas adaptés au milieu rural.

« Je hais la cambrousse »

Élise rigola et avança vers le manoir. Arrivées sur le perron, Abby entreprit de frapper l'immense porte à l'aide du cogneur. Élise l'arrêta.

« On peut encore partir... »

« Arrête de faire la chochotte ! Tu ne m'as pas trimbalé pendant une heure dans tout le patelin pour finalement te dégonfler »

« Oui bon allez vas-y »

Élise pris une grande inspiration et laissa Abby frapper à la porte. Les coups résonnèrent lourdement dans le chêne.

Elles échangèrent un regard, appréhendant la suite des événements. Et si c'était un piège ?

La porte s'ouvrit sur du vide. Personne ne tenait le battant. Les deux amies frissonnèrent.

Élise prit les devants.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Seul son écho lui répondit. Les dimensions de la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité devaient être titanesques.

« Ok je commence à flipper j'avoue »

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » Élise n'avait plus la voix très sûre.

Un homme arriva par l'une des portes sur leur gauche.

« Bonjour que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Ses traits se distinguaient de mieux en mieux au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans la lumière.

Élise ne bougea plus, perplexe. Cet homme dégageait une aura de perfection et pourtant si sombre. La couleur rouge de ses prunelles ne lui échappa pas et la plongea dans la plus grande confusion. Il s'inclina devant elles.

« Je suis Sebastian Michaelis, le majordome de la Maison Phantomhive. Si vous avez le moindre problème, je me tiens à votre disposition. » Le sourire charmeur et le regard doux de l'homme étonnèrent Élise. Il était particulièrement attirant sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi. Une voix se fit entendre à l'autre bout du hall.

« Je commençais à me demander si la frousse ne vous avait pas emportée Debussy »

Les deux jeunes femmes sursautèrent et remarquèrent le nouvel arrivant qui les regardaient depuis le haut du grand escalier dominant le hall d'entrée. Il les sonda en silence, un sourire en coin amusé sur les lèvres.

« Hmpf. Ciel ? »

« Veuillez-vous donner la peine d'entrer, vous êtes mes invitées »

Il s'appuyait sur sa canne d'une façon décontractée tout en leur parlant. Il descendit l'escalier pour enfin désigner une des grandes portes du hall d'une main gantée en les invitant à entrer. La demeure était imposante avec ses riches boiseries aux murs et son style XIXe. C'était un bijou d'architecture victorienne.

Hésitantes, elles s'avancèrent lentement vers la vaste salle de séjour et regardèrent avec regret la grande porte se refermer derrière elles. Élise se sentait très petite dans ces immenses pièces.

Ciel désigna des fauteuils autour d'une longue table basse avant de s'asseoir.

Le majordome noir arriva à leur suite avec un plateau de thé à la main.

Ce fut Ciel qui parla le premier en se tournant vers Abby avant de lui tendre une main machinalement. Il n'avait pas l'air enthousiaste d'avoir à faire toutes ces formalités.

« Je suis Ciel Phantomhive, le propriétaire des lieux. Enchanté mademoiselle ? »

Abby, dont toute couleur avait déserté le visage, saisit sa main et balbutia : « Abigail Adams, monsieur »

C'était un peu tard pour faire les présentations mais au moins Abby avait eu droit à son nom complet. Il savait qu'Élise était au courant et ne cherchait plus à cacher son identité. Élise s'amusa intérieurement de la gêne de son amie, toute perturbée. Ciel hocha la tête et s'empara de sa tasse de thé.

Elle devait être impressionnée de le rencontrer en vrai après avoir tant parlé de lui avec Élise. Surtout qu'elles le soupçonnaient de ne pas être humain...

Élise restait troublée par Sebastian, le majordome. Il avait beau être étrangement attractif, la lueur de vice qui brillait dans son regard ne la rassurait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

Ciel continua.

« Alors, acceptez-vous ma proposition, Debussy ? »

« Oui »

« Très bien »

 **OoOoOoO**

 _C'était une nuit fraîche et elle était confortablement blottie dans ses draps tous chaud._

 _Elle émergea lentement des limbes du sommeil. Elle ne voulait pas se lever maintenant, même si elle savait qu'on viendrait bientôt la forcer à quitter son lit._

 _Au fur et à mesure qu'elle reprenait connaissance, elle fut accueillie par une odeur âpre et rance. Sa gorge s'irritait et elle sentit bientôt ses poumons défaillir à chaque inspiration._

 _Le feu._

 _Élise sauta de son lit et attrapa un vêtement pour se couvrir la bouche. Elle s'éloigna autant qu'elle put des flammes qui léchaient déjà les murs de sa chambre. Une fumée noire et épaisse masquait le plafond._

 _Ses yeux commençaient à lui piquer. Elle courut vers la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir mais fut projetée en arrière par l'explosion entraînée par l'appel d'air._

 _Élise toussa. L'air devenait de plus en plus irrespirable. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Trop haut. Il lui fallait passer par le couloir si elle voulait sortir vivante de cette fournaise._

 _Prudemment, elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Seconde explosion. Elle fut rudement projetée à terre et se releva avec le plus grand mal, les oreilles en sang. L'air du couloir irradiait d'une chaleur insupportable qui brûlait sa peau et ses poumons. C'était encore plus irrespirable que dans sa chambre._

 _« Papa ! Maman ! »_

 _Elle contourna les flammes pour se diriger vers le salon. Le bois craquait et menaçait de céder à tout instant sous son poids. L'air était lourd et chargé de particules. Élise ne distinguait rien à plus de deux mètres._

 _Elle descendit le grand escalier non sans se brûler avec les projections des flammes et les débris du plafond qui partait en poussière. Ils tombaient lourdement sur son chemin et parsemaient sa route d'embûches. Elle arriva dans le salon, haletante et le visage noir de suie. Elle protégea sa tête de ses bras._

 _Quelqu'un était paisiblement assis dans le fauteuil, dos à Élise, au milieu du chaos de flamme et des décombres s'effondrant de part et d'autre. La fumée avait rendu sa voix rauque et elle percevait difficilement la silhouette au travers des flammes._

 _« Papa... ? » La voix désespérée d'Élise parvint aux oreilles du susnommé. Jusqu'alors immobile, l'homme tourna lentement la tête._

 _Un sourire sadique, exécrable, défigurait son visage. Son regard exprimait la manifestation de la folie la plus pure._

 _Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'Élise tourna la tête vers la masse informe qui gisait à ses pieds._

 _Elle distingua un bras, étendu par terre au bout d'un tronc. La tête de sa mère gisait quelques mètres plus loin, détachée du buste._

Élise hurla. Elle se redressa brusquement, haletante.

« Le feu ! »

Le visage inquiet d'Abby l'accueillit.

« Lily ! Ça va !? J'ai cru que tu étais possédée à hurler comme ça ! »

Élise détailla ses environs. Abby était penchée sur le canapé sur lequel elle reposait tandis que Ciel émergeait à l'instant de la grande porte à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Toujours traumatisée, Élise se leva précipitamment, prête à courir pour sa vie. Abby la retint difficilement par les épaules.

« Oh ! Calme-toi ! Il n'y a pas le feu qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » Abby semblait vraiment inquiète.

Elle haleta et se laissa lentement retomber contre le divan, interloquée.

Impossible. C'était tellement réel, son cerveau lui aurait-il joué un tour aussi morbide ? Qui faisait des rêves comme ça sérieusement ? Qui était l'homme qu'elle avait vu dans son rêve ? L'avait-elle juste inventé ? Et la femme à terre ? Ça n'était pas sa mère et de toute façon elle n'était pas morte ainsi. Durant son rêve, elle avait été persuadée qu'il s'agissait de la vraie vie et son corps avait obéit à tous ses mouvements sans problèmes. Voyant le calme qui régnait à présent dans la salle de séjour, elle se détendit un peu.

Sa robe était trempée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? »

Ciel s'était rapproché jusqu'à atteindre le premier fauteuil qui passait sur son chemin et l'avait traîné jusqu'à son divan comme avait fait Abby.

« Vous vous êtes évanouie sans prévenir » dit-il en s'asseyant, les avants-bras appuyés sur les cuisses pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Aucune émotion ne transparaissait de son regard mais ses sourcils froncés exprimaient son trouble.

Son comportement laissa Élise perplexe. Il la regardait sans vraiment la regarder, plongé dans ses pensées.

Elle détourna vite la tête et se tourna vers son amie, tentant d'oublier la présence même du Comte.

« Combien de temps j'ai été inconsciente ? »

Abby jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« Une heure et demi environ ... »


	7. Chapter 6

Abby jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« Une heure et demi environ ... »

Le cœur d'Élise rata un battement en réalisant qu'elle avait été inconsciente aussi longtemps. Le rêve avait duré à peine quelques minutes et lui avait semblé tellement réel, elle pouvait encore sentir sa gorge s'assécher sous l'inhalation de la fumée.

Sebastian arriva avec un verre d'eau fraîche bienvenu. Élise le but d'une traite en le remerciant et il lui répondit d'un sourire entendu.

Elle réalisa soudain que sa peau la brûlait et comprit qu'elle avait renversé son thé bouillant sur elle en s'évanouissant. Le haut de ses seins exposés était encore rouge vif.

« Je m'occuperai personnellement de vos brûlures si vous le voulez bien » Déclara Sebastian d'une voix serviable.

Elle releva la tête, interdite, et des sueurs froides lui coulèrent le long de la nuque. Cet homme et la lueur de débauche dans ses regards ne l'inspiraient décidément pas et elle s'imaginait très mal s'en tirer sans problèmes si elle lui montrait toute la surface de sa peau qui avait besoin d'être traitée. Ça serait le moment le plus gênant de son existence. Pour l'instant du moins.

« Vous n'avez pas juste de la crème ? Je peux l'appliquer sur mes brûlures toute seule ou avec l'aide d'Abby »

Il eu un sourire inquiétant si large qu'elle voyait à peine ses yeux.

« Mais pas de problème, mademoiselle »

Elle cligna des yeux, comme pour sortir d'un mauvais rêve. De son canapé, elle se leva et son regard dériva vers la fenêtre. Le ciel jadis d'un bleu si intense s'était couvert et ne laissait plus filtrer un seul rayon de soleil. Cela ne laissait rien présager de bon quant à la météo et Sebastian confirma ses doutes.

« Une violente tempête arrive vers nous depuis la côte ouest. Le manoir est trop éloigné de Londres, il n'est pas prudent de rentrer ce soir. Votre amie a déjà approuvé et je lui ai conseillé de mettre la voiture à l'abri dans le garage »

« Mais nous sommes à peine à une heure de Londres, si nous partons maintenant peut être parviendrons-nous à rentrer à temps- »

Ciel s'interposa d'un air lassé comme si il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle discute.

« Ne faîtes pas l'enfant Debussy. La tempête arrivera plus vite sur Londres qu'ici et conduire par ce temps dans des routes de campagne est suicidaire »

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, la pluie commença à battre sur les carreaux et Élise ne chercha plus à lutter.

Le fait que Ciel intervienne lui même pour une futilité pareille mais soit aussi froid et distant le reste du temps donnait l'impression à Élise qu'il se moquait d'elle.

 _C'est ça ou alors il est bipolaire. Ce qui n'est malheureusement pas tout à fait improbable non plus_

« Bien »

Ciel tourna les talons.

« Je vous laisse j'ai des affaires urgentes à régler. D'ici le dîner faites ce que vous voulez mais je vous prierai de ne pas mettre ce manoir sens dessus dessous »

Le maître de maison et son majordome se retirèrent, laissant les deux amies seules. Quelques secondes après leur départ, Élise posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis son réveil.

« Il s'est passé quoi exactement toute à l'heure ? »

« Et ben... Tu t'es évanouie sans prévenir pendant qu'on buvait le thé on a rien compris. Ciel t'as fait allonger sur le canapé et s'est retiré assez précipitamment maintenant que j'y pense »

Élise, qui n'écoutait plus que d'une oreille, grimaça d'inconfort. Sa robe mouillée collait à sa peau et elle n'était pas prête de sécher avec le taux d'hygrométrie dans l'air.

Sebastian resurgit très vite de la grande porte avec un habit. Élise s'avança vers lui, reconnaissante: excepté les tendances pour la dépravation qu'elle lui soupçonnait, c'était vraiment le majordome parfait.

 _Comment le maître et le majordome peuvent-ils être si différents ?_

Elle insista pour rester se changer dans le salon et Sebastian disparut vite avec son éternel sourire étrange.

Elle posa les yeux sur la pile vêtements anormalement lourde que lui avait donné le majordome. Une lettre était posée dessus et Élise l'ouvrit, intriguée.

 _ **Pour avoir dormis pendant le thé.**_

 _ **Sans rancunes.**_

« En quoi c'est un délit de faire une syncope pendant qu'on boit du thé ? »

Abby pouffa.

« Cherche pas c'est un puriste »

« Mais c'est censé être moi la victime ! »

 _Il croit que je vais m'excuser aussi ?_

Sidérée, elle jeta un œil aux vêtements pendant qu'Abby la regardait faire, tout aussi étonnée qu'elle.

Elle avait dans les mains une longue robe de mousseline rose très clair toute en drapés et broderies qui semblait dater de la période victorienne.

 _Qu'est ce qui se passe avec le style victorien ici ?_

C'était une pièce de tissu magnifique et sans doute rarissime de nos jours mais outre les détails très vite oubliés comme le fait que la couleur lui déplaisait singulièrement et qu'elle jurait avec ses cheveux, cela ne suffisait pas à la délester de son inquiétude. Sous la robe qu'elle manipula avec précaution, elle trouva une pièce de tissu horriblement dense et rigide. Des baleines et des rubans servaient à le fermer dans le dos.

Abby hurla comme une petite fille.

« Mais c'est trop classe ! »

« Hein ? »

« C'est un corset ! Un vrai d'époque ! Ça doit valoir une fortune maintenant ! »

Élise, elle, n'était pas du tout d'humeur à jubiler.

« C'est un genre de bustier du moyen âge ? C'était pas décrit comme des instruments de torture ces trucs là ? »

« Ils privilégiaient l'esthétique c'était pas l'âge d'or du survêt c'est sûr » Admit Abby.

« T'es quelle genre de masochiste pour aimer porter ces trucs ? »

« Les miens ne sont pas aussi éprouvant à porter que les vieux »

« Attends »

Elle revérifia les vêtements.

« Il y a tout mais il manque un truc, Sebastian s'est trompé »

« Quoi ? »

« Il ne m'a pas donné de soutient gorge »

« Il peut pas deviner ton bonnet non plus ! Je crois justement que c'est la pire partie de la vengeance... » Elle eu un sourire hilare et posa son regard sur le corset.

« C'est une blague ? »

Elle posa/lança les habits sur le canapé, furieuse.

« Oser faire endurer ça à une jeune fille innocente ! Mes seins vont encore rapetisser ! C'est facile d'obliger les autres à faire ce genre de trucs quand on sait pas à quel point c'est horrible! »

« C'est sûr que en tant que mec il a jamais dut souffrir avec ça. Comment ça se fait qu'il y ai pensé pour se venger d'ailleurs ? »

« Je veux même pas le savoir »

Élise fulminait, comment osait-il lui faire ce genre de mauvaise blague ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la robe qu'elle portait, à présent visqueuse et bicolore.

« Au pire je mets pas le corset »

Abby éclata de rire.

« Attends tu t'es reconvertie en strip-teaseuse ? Tu as vu la profondeur du décolleté ? Si tu ne le met pas, il ne remplira pas l'espace prévu à ce effet et la robe cachera plus grand chose ! »

« Mais c'est pas vrai! Il avait prévu que j'essaierais de me défiler … »

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Deux étages plus haut, un mince sourire amusé flottait sur les lèvres du maître des lieux. Son majordome arriva dans l'étude.

« Je vais préparer un bœuf bourguignon pour ce soir, cela fera plaisir à mademoiselle Élise »

Une lueur moqueuse passa dans ses yeux et il poursuivit.

« Tout de même, vous y avez été fort bochan, évacueriez-vous d'aventure quelques vielles frustrations ? »

Ciel haussa à peine un sourcil.

« Je n'ai que faire de tes supputations grotesques Sebastian »

Il retourna à ses papiers comme si de rien était puis un frisson lui parcouru l'échine et il ajouta dans la foulée:

« Et je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parle alors va plutôt préparer leurs chambres et arrête de finasser ! »

Un sourire étira les lèvres du majordome « Yes, my lord »

Une fois seul, le Comte appuya son menton sur ses deux mains jointes et son regard s'assombrit.

« J'avais oublié à quel point les humains étaient fragiles »

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 _Alors là je vais le tuer_

Abby gloussait comme une dinde tandis qu'Élise essayait d'insuffler de l'air dans ses poumons. Le corset lui compressait les seins et les côtes d'une façon insupportable. Il était entièrement rigide, rien ne se pliait pour suivre le balancier de ses hanches quand elle marchait et elle se sentait comme enfermée dans un étau de fer.

« Au final ça te va bien le cosplay tu devrais essayer plus souvent »

« 'e...'ais-toi...'u vas voir... ! »

Alors qu ses mots étaient entrecoupés par ses difficiles respirations, elle se demandait si Abby n'était pas de mèche avec Ciel tant elle avait serré les rubans.

 _Laisse moi faire je m'y connais qu'elle disait_

Abby éclata de rire et pris un faux air vaniteux.

« J'attends d'une femme de votre rang un langage plus châtier, my Lady. Il semblerait que ce corset ne sois pas assez serré pour vous apprendre les bonnes manières ! »

« 'a 'ouche, trèès... 'ien... ! »

 _Ciel si je vous croise vous allez m'entendre_

Tandis qu'elle marchait avec plus ou moins d'aise, Abby recommença à faire des siennes.

« Psss tu m'avais pas dit qu'il était aussi canon ton plan B » chuchota t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Alors qu'Élise allait envoyer paître son amie sans ménagements, une voix intriguée se fit entendre de derrière elles.

« C'est quoi un plan B ? »

Toutes deux se retournèrent d'un même geste paniqué. Ciel, qui haussait un sourcil, les avaient rattrapé pour rejoindre la salle à manger et avait dieu-sait-comment entendu la conversation. Élise se pétrifia et ouvrit bêtement la bouche.

 _Ce n'est pas possible il a une ouïe surhumaine !_

Abby était sur le point d'exploser de rire quand Élise lui écrasa le pied à temps. Le fait qu'il ai entendu ses bêtises l'insupportait.

 _Et il ne pourrait pas signaler qu'il est là au lieu d'écouter les conversations des autres ?_

Les dents serrées, elle grogna plus qu'elle ne parla.

« Rien ! Je suis une fan de photographie c'est tout ! »

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, comme si il essayait de comprendre le rapport et il reprit vite son air désabusé.

« Oh »

Élise ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bête. Il devait à présent la prendre pour une cruche.

Elle se sentie soudain observée et remarqua que Ciel détaillait du coin de l'œil. Elle fronça les sourcils, méfiante.

« Tout va bien Debussy ? Vous semblez mal en point »

Non elle ne rêvait pas, le scélérat se payait sa tête.

Le corset, l'humiliation du plan B, la robe et maintenant ça : sa nature sanguine et impulsive reprit le dessus. Elle s'apprêta à lui crier dessus quand Sebastian ouvrit les portes de la salle à manger et elle s'incita au calme devant le majordome. Elle voulait repartir vivante de ce manoir et ne pas le retrouver à rôder dans les couloirs près de sa chambre ce soir pour l'assassiner ou dieu-savait-quoi.

« Hmpf ! »

Ils s'installèrent tous du même bord de la grande table.

La nourriture servie par le majordome était délicieuse et une fois Élise calmée, le repas se passa sans le moindre problèmes. Ciel demanda poliment à Abby ce qu'elle faisait dans la vie et elle lui parla du secteur de la création de publicité, ce qui semblait l'intéresser. La conversation vira ensuite dans les grands sujets comme la crise qui frappait l'Europe. Ciel n'avait pas de point de vue défini mais avait tendance à défendre la Reine et le Premier ministre comme la plupart des anglais : L'Angleterre devait au mieux sortir de l'Europe pour pouvoir se relever et prospérer. Élise se rappela que les anglais avaient une conscience européenne bien moindre que les autres pays membres. Elle restait perplexe face à toutes ces questions. Elle sentait que tout cela allait mal se terminer. Elle comprenait le point de vue de la Couronne anglaise mais l'Europe n'était-elle pas symbolique ? L'alliance d'après-guerre pour la paix et la fraternité ? Abby n'était pas contre l'idée, même si, elle soutenait le fait qu'une telle décision ne devait pas être prise à la légère. La conversation, bien que polémique, s'était faite dans le plus grand calme et le plus grands respect des avis des autres.

Mais cette ambiance paisible et harmonieuse était trop belle pour durer.

Alors qu'Élise était, tant bien que mal, parvenue à faire abstraction du corset qui lui comprimait la poitrine et dégustait tranquillement la cuisine raffinée de Sebastian, Abby décida de briser la fragile quiétude.

« Donc vous vivez ici seuls tous les deux ? »

Leurs hôtes échangèrent un regard et c'est Sebastian qui répondit.

« En effet, mademoiselle Adams »

« J'ai entendu dire que vous ne sortiez pas beaucoup Comte »

Ciel de son côté, n'avait pas l'air de savoir où la blonde voulait en venir.

« Nous avons tout ce qu'il faut ici »

Abby poursuivie, déterminée.

« Vivre en société est un besoin humain naturel, personne ne peut supporter de rester à l'écart de la de la civilisation très longtemps »

Élise avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle n'avait pas souhaité aborder le sujet des démons avec elle jusque-là et n'avait toujours pas changé d'avis à ce propos.

« Il semblerait que nous soyons capables de lutter contre cet instinct primitif » Répondit Ciel. Le ton était courtois mais sans aucune chaleur.

Abby, qui n'était pas réputée pour son tact et sa patience légendaire, rigola faussement.

« Ou peut-être êtes-vous assez différents de la majeur partie de la population terrestre ? »

Le ton léger ne trompait personne.

Élise, élevée dans des règles de politesse plus sophistiquées que son amie, trouva l'attitude inquisitrice de cette dernière à l'égard de leur hôte particulièrement incorrecte. Le _Château Petrus_ millésimé de 1989 dans son verre semblait néanmoins avoir un certain effet sur elle. Elle n'intervint pas et attendit la réponse de Ciel. Ce dernier s'était raidit imperceptiblement. Son regard profondément ennuyé se posa sur Abby.

« Vous semblez sous-entendre quelque chose, je me trompe ? »

Une lueur furieuse brillait dans les yeux de son amie. D'un geste éclair, elle sortit une petite fiole de sa poche et en aspergea Ciel et son majordome. Ciel, pris de court, ne réagit pas assez vite et reçu de l'eau en plein visage et sur son costume.

A ce geste insensé, le visage d'Élise perdit la moitié de ses couleurs et elle explosa.

« A quoi tu joues ?! »

Tout se passa très vite. Elle se retourna vers Ciel et Sebastian pour s'excuser et se cru en plein délire quand elle constata la réaction de ces derniers. Ciel, les dents serrées, grognait de douleur et prenait son mal en patience tandis que l'eau lui brûlait profondément la peau en lui laissant des cicatrices écarlates. Le majordome noir avait esquivé le jet d'eau à temps et affichait à présent une mine très inquiétante, son regard meurtrier transperçait Abby de part en part. En moins d'une seconde, il fut sur elle et la saisit par la gorge.

« Sebastian ! Non. » L'autorité du ton était sans appel.

Des flammes fuchsia bouillonnaient dans les yeux de la créature qui fusilla Abby du regard quelques secondes de plus avant de la reposer sur la terme ferme. Reprenant son souffle, elle hurla dans la grande pièce qui lui fit écho.

« Démons ! »

A ses mots, l'atmosphère devint glaciale.

Élise n'osait plus bouger le moindre petit doigt.

 _Quelle idiote ! Ça nous avance à quoi si ils décident de nous faire disparaître maintenant qu'ils savent qu'on est au courant !?_

Même Élise avait toujours été plus réfléchie qu'Abby et cela se confirmait une fois de plus.

Il y aurait eu selon elle des moyens moins contraignants pour découvrir cette vérité; même si Élise n'était même pas sûre d'avoir vraiment voulu la connaître.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Ciel qui affichait à présent une expression indéchiffrable. La tête de biais, ses cheveux mouillés lui tombaient devant les yeux et les marques écarlate disparaissait lentement de sa peau. Il n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste depuis que l'effet de brûlure s'était dissipé.

Lentement, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Froid, vénéneux et cruel. Élise en fut terrifiée. Jamais elle n'aurait cru voir cette expression de haine sur son visage pendant qu'il posait les yeux sur Abby.

Il leva lentement le bras et passa la main dans ses cheveux trempés pour les ramener en arrière.

« Vous semblez dépourvue de toute courtoisie élémentaire, Adams. Je ne voudrais même pas de vous comme femme de chambre » asséna-t-il, méprisant.

Élise ne se souvenait pas avoir vu Ciel si en colère et pourtant il était calme. Le regard glacial qu'il jetait à son amie lui donnait des sueurs froides. Cet homme lui faisait peur. Son regard exprimait clairement l'envie de la tuer mais quelque chose semblait le retenir d'avoir recourt à ce comportement extrême.

« Qui voudrait obéir à un monstre aux mœurs aussi douteuses que vous ? »

Abby semblait comme possédée par la haine au point d'en oublier toute prudence. Élise ne la reconnaissait pas.

La tension dans l'air et la fureur sourde du démon était palpable. Sebastian était lui aussi quelque peu crispé.

Élise, qui avait forcé sur le vin rouge mais pas assez pour risquer sa vie plus longtemps, se lança sans réfléchir dans une tentative pour les sortir d'affaire. Elle plaqua un sourire aimable hypocrite sur son visage et parla d'un ton badin complètement déplacé.

« C'était délicieux ! Vous êtes un vrai cordon bleu Sebastian. Nous n'avons que trop abusé de votre hospitalité, il est temps de nous de partir à présent ! »

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle se leva tandis que les deux démons n'esquissaient pas le moindre mouvement et les défiguraient froidement. La lourde robe rendait la tâche plus ardue et elle retira d'un geste agacé le châle qui lui enserrait les épaules. Elle avait trouvé cette solution pour échapper à la gêne que lui procurait le décolleté mais à présent, peu lui importait. Elle attrapa sans douceur le bras d'Abby et la traîna derrière elle vers la sortie.

« Monsieur le Comte, Sebastian : bonne fin de soirée » Elle referma aussitôt la grande porte sur leurs visages dangereusement hostiles.

Une fois seules dans l'obscurité du couloir, elle donna une énorme claque sur la tête de son amie.

« Mais t'es complètement conne ! Tu veux nous faire tuer ?! On est pas chez nous ici ! C'est le pire des comportements possibles pour un invité ce que tu viens de faire ! »

Abby semblait retrouver ses esprits.

« Je sais pas »

Sa respiration était hachée.

« Leurs têtes me reviennent pas »

Élise ironisa.

« J'avais remarqué figure-toi ! Ils ne nous voulaient aucun mal avant que tu les provoque ! »

« Ton Ciel là. Il n'arrêtait pas de te regarder »

Élise se calma.

« Comment ça il me regardait ? »

« Quoi ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien vu ? Surtout quand tu parlais, il y avait une telle intensité dans son regard qu'il pensait forcément à ton âme dans son estomac »

Élise eu un coup au cœur à ses mots. Trop optimiste sans doute, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'elle dise qu'il la regardait d'une façon aussi effrayante.

« Il me regardait comme si il voulait me tuer ? »

« C'était pas de la bienveillance en tout cas ! »

Un second pincement au cœur la prit.

Alors il faisait semblant d'être son ami ?

Cette question la perturbait plus qu'elle n'était censée le faire selon elle. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle avait des fois remarqué qu'il la regardait bizarrement sans réussir à déchiffrer le sentiment qui animait sa pupille. Abby avait toujours été plus observatrice qu'elle.

 _Ça veut dire qu'il est faux et qu'il essaye de me manipuler pour que je tombe dans son piège en faisant son innocent. Il n'en a rien à faire de moi_

Soudain elle réalisa quelque chose.

Qu'est ce qu'elle était stupide. Des sueurs froides lui trempèrent la nuque.

Devenir son assistante ?

Ciel se fichait éperdument de ses soit-disant talents. Il voulait juste qu'elle se révèle et se montre au grand jour pour servir d'appât à ces connards. Il voulait uniquement faire son travail et l'utiliser pour parvenir à ses fins. Elle était un moyen efficace de les amener à lui. Il savait que ces salauds répondraient à l'affront qu'elle leur ferait en les provoquant ouvertement. Croyait-elle vraiment qu'il voudrait être son ami ? Elle, l'égoïste ? Depuis ses paroles de l'autre soir, Élise avait remis toute sa vie en question et cela empirait au fur et à mesure qu'elle le fréquentait. Y avait-il vraiment un but à son existence qui valait la peine qu'elle continue ?

Tout ce qu'elle savait à présent, c'est qu'elle voulait quitter ce maudis manoir au plus vite, tempête ou pas.

Elles se dirigèrent vers le garage où Abby avait laissé la voiture.

Élise se sentait mal. Elle avait besoin d'une confirmation: réaliser cela par elle même était trop dur, elle voulait le voir admettre devant elle qu'il la manipulait ou le voir se trahir lui même. Comment la situation avait-elle pu autant se dégrader ?

« Qu'est ce que tu lui a jeté d'ailleurs ? On aurait dit un fauve enragé »

« De l'eau bénite »

Évidement. Donc il n'y avait plus de doute : Ciel et son majordome n'étaient pas humains. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Elles s'étaient jetées bille en tête dans la gueule du loup. Elles coururent dans les longs couloirs de la bâtisse.

« Je veux pas rester une seconde de plus dans ce repaire de monstres »

Élise restait surprise de l'attitude réfractaire de son amie. Démons ou pas, ils s'étaient conduits de façon courtoise et elle ne s'était jamais sentie menacée. Ciel lui avait même sauvé la vie au moins une fois. N'était-ce pas naturel pour un démon de désirer les âmes des humains ? Il avait empêché Sebastian de leur faire du mal en tout cas.

« Ça reste incorrect de partir comme ça. On peut encore y retourner et s'excuser pour arranger la situation, je suis sûre que Ciel ne nous fera pas de mal. On a peut-être des intérêts communs »

Abby voyait rouge.

« Mais tu vois pas comment il te manipule ?! Il essaie de t'appâter avec les informations qu'il dit détenir mais tout ça, c'est pour mieux t'attirer dans son piège ! Comment tu peux tolérer qu'il se comporte comme ça avec toi ?! »

Sans prévenir, Abby tira de ses deux mains sur les deux pans de son corset qui se desserra ostensiblement pour laisser voir la chair qu'il cachait. Une profonde cicatrice rosâtre fendait sa peau du nombril au sein droit.

« Et ça, c'était incorrect comme comportement ? »

Élise écarquilla les yeux, horrifiée.

« Attends ça vient d'où ça ? Qui t'a fait ça ? »

« Un démon. Tu crois que mon père est vraiment mort dans un accident de voiture ? Tu t'es jamais demandée comment j'avais pu survivre alors que j'avais que 10 ans ? »

Un frisson d'horreur traversa Élise.

 _Mon dieu_

« Tu étais au courant pour les démons ? »

« Bien sûr que oui. La description du comportement que tu m'as faite de ton Ciel ressemblait tellement peu à celle d'un démon que je n'étais pas convaincue. Mais en voyant moi même ses yeux changer de couleurs et le regard qu'il te lançait à table je me suis dit qu'il n'y avait plus de doutes »

Élise était secouée.

« D'ailleurs on doit se dépêcher: si ils attaquent il faut qu'il me reste assez d'eau bénite pour les repousser parce que je ne me suis pas trimbalée une barrique non plus »

Elle resserra d'un geste rapide son corset et pressa Élise d'accélérer. Mais cette dernière ne comptait pas faire abstraction du comportement de son amie.

« Tu as joué la comédie... Tu avait planifié de faire ça et tu ne m'as rien dit »

« Bien sûr ! Tu aurais fait quoi si je t'avais dit « au fait, je risque d'essayer de tuer ton petit copain, sa gueule me revient pas mais t'inquiète pas ça sera rapide » ! »

« Arrête avec le mot copain une bonne fois pour toute ! »

Elle soupira.

« Mais quelle soirée de merde »

Elle sentait son humeur s'assombrir davantage. C'était comme si elle en voulait au monde entier. Tout ce que Ciel semblait désirer d'elle c'était son âme et son sacrifice et il avait été odieux avec Abby mais c'était elle qui avait commencé en essayant de le blesser. Cet idiot de majordome savait pertinemment que la situation dégénérait mais ne s'était pas bougé à temps et elle, elle n'avait pas réagi assez vite non plus.

 _Et puis on dirait qu'il passe sa vie à me cacher des choses ! J'en ai ma claque_

« Bon j'en ai assez entendu partons d'ici »

Abby ne pu qu'approuver et elles furent bientôt dans le garage. C'était une pièce souterraine immense et elle aperçu la voiture d'Abby parmi une multitude d'autres que l'obscurité de la pièce ne lui permettait pas de détailler.

Quand les portes du garage s'ouvrirent, une violente bourrasque de pluie vint asperger le capot.

« Cette tempête est vraiment violente... encore pire que celle de février de l'année dernière » S'horrifia Élise.

« Espérons qu'elle n'empire pas encore parce sinon on n'arrivera jamais chez nous »

« Tu crois qu'on peut se cacher ici en attendant que ça se calme ? »

« Non, je reste pas dormir avec des monstres dans les parages. Ils nous repéreraient »

Élise soupira devant l'attitude butée de son amie mais elle ne pouvait l'en blâmer pour autant.

« Bon allons-y alors »

Abby démarra et elles entreprirent de mettre le plus de distance possible entre elles et ce manoir de l'horreur.

La route était couverte d'une sorte de boue épaisse et Élise pria pour que les pneus ne s'enlisent pas. La pluie tambourinait sur les fenêtres tandis que des éclairs perçaient le ciel ça et là.

La pluie était trop forte pour pouvoir discerner leurs alentours à plus de deux mètres.

Alors qu'elle roulaient depuis plus de 15 minutes sans savoir vraiment où aller, Élise aperçut sur la route droit devant elles une masse noire. Cela semblait être un homme a en juger par sa taille. Elle hurla de faire attention et Abby prit un virage brutal mais maîtrisé qui fit à peine dévier la voiture. La route était sinueuse, le vent déviait la trajectoire et il y avait de la boue à perte de vue. La silhouette ne bougea pas, comme tétanisée.

Un éclair fendit le ciel et Élise s'accrocha à la poignée de son siège comme à sa vie. Elles allaient percuter le pauvre homme. Abby contre-braqua violemment dans une tentative désespérée et la voiture patina dans la fange pour devenir incontrôlable.

Quand elles percutèrent un arbre à la lisière de la forêt, le front d'Élise heurta violemment le par-choc malgré sa ceinture et elle perdit connaissance sur le coup.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 _ **Londres - 1999**_

Elle rentrait de son travail plus tôt aujourd'hui. Le photographe avait été plus satisfait que prévu et ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de reprendre un troisième shooting.

La jolie brune salua son chauffeur et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de son grand manoir immaculé. Andrew ne vint pas l'accueillir, il accompagnait exceptionnellement son mari en voyage d'affaires.

Elle franchit la porte, épuisée de sa journée. Elle se déchaussa de ses douloureux escarpins et partit se prendre un aspirine dans la cuisine. Elle avait besoin d'une cigarette.

« Maman ! »

Une petite fille venait d'apercevoir sa mère et descendit les escaliers à toute allure pour se jeter dans ses bras.

« Élise ! Ma chérie ! Comment s'est passée ta journée ? » Elle la serra contre elle et l'embrassa dans les cheveux.

« Oh trop super ! Evans m'a amené au parc pour que je m'amuse avec Emmy et Bran ! »

« Ah oui ? Il est gentil pas vrai ? » Elle lui sourit.

« Oui ! »

Elle lui prit la main et l'aida à s'asseoir.

« Tu as faim ? »

« Non ! Evans m'a acheté une glace au parc ! »

« Oh ! C'est super ! Et elle était bonne ? »

« Oui ! Je vais aller faire du trampoline maintenant ! »

La toute jeune fille descendit tant bien que mal de sa chaise et se rua dans le jardin. Sa mère garda un œil sur elle à travers la baie vitrée.

Une présence se fit sentir derrière elle et elle frissonna en sentant des yeux posés sur elle. Son sourire se fana lentement.

« Evans »

Le concerné ne répondit rien, la regardant droit dans les yeux d'un regard insondable. Son cœur se serra et elle le considéra quelques secondes.

« Tu dois lui faire peur avec ça. Je t'ai déjà dit de le cacher »

Il resta silencieux et continua à la fixer.

« Qui aurait cru que tu me servirais de nounou ? »

Il parla enfin d'un ton neutre.

« Vous avez renvoyé tous les domestiques »

« Oui. Je voulais un peu être _tranquille_ »

Elle jeta un regard à son aspirine et le bu d'une traite.

« La situation se complique »

Interpellée, elle se retourna vers lui.

« Tu pense qu'il aurait prétexté le voyage ? »

« Cela me semble évident »

« Bon … Je vais réfléchir à tout ça »

Sur ces mots, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Invité à la suivre, l'homme fronça les sourcils et marcha sur ses pas sans un mot. Une fois arrivée, elle alla se positionner devant la grande glace de l'armoire. La mélancolie se lisait dans son regard perdu.

« Aide-moi » intima-t-elle d'un air absent.

L'homme s'approcha d'elle et s'exécuta sans un mot. Il dégagea lentement ses cheveux, effleurant à peine sa peau et ouvrit la fermeture dans le dos de sa robe. Il dégagea ensuite ses épaules du tissu. Les gracieuses formes de la femme ne permirent pas à la robe de glisser jusqu'au sol et il insista doucement sur ses hanches pour la faire descendre. Elle ne portait rien en dessous. Il remarqua qu'elle avait la chair de poule.

« Merci »

Elle se dirigea vers sa coiffeuse et brossa doucement ses longs cheveux.

Lui, s'était relevé et n'avait pas esquissé un geste, attendant le prochain ordre.

Elle l'observait du coin de l'œil, au travers du miroir mais il ne la remarquait pas.

« Evans »

Il tiqua dans sa direction.

« Oui, Anastasia ? »

Elle sembla hésiter. Elle détourna le regard et parla finalement.

« Quel effet cela te fait-il de me voir nue ? »

Il resta silencieux un long moment. Son regard se fit hostile.

Il n'aimait pas l'attitude de la femme à son égard. Il n'aimait pas avoir ce genre de conversations que semblait à tout prix vouloir tenir sa maîtresse. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas le droit de refuser ou discuter un ordre à cause du pacte qui les liaient. Pourquoi avait-il autant de mal à imposer ses distances avec ses contractants féminins ?

« Ce qui me fait de l'effet, Anastasia »

Il s'arrêta, ses pupilles brillèrent d'une lueur écarlate.

« C'est votre âme »

La mâchoire de la femme se crispa et elle resta longtemps perdue dans ses pensées. Il demeura debout au milieu de la pièce pendant tout ce temps.

« Va-t-en »

« Pardon ? »

Sa prise de parole arriva soudainement après quelques minutes de silence et il cru avoir mal comprit.

« Tu ne me fera à présent que des rapport par écrits. Je trouverais une autre _nounou_ »

« Mais Élise- »

Elle l'interrompit aussitôt.

« Disparaît! »

L'homme fronça les sourcils et s'inclina devant elle. Il lança un dernier regard à sa maîtresse avant de quitter les lieux, silencieux comme une ombre.

Seule devant sa glace, elle ne retint pas plus longtemps les larmes qui assaillaient ses yeux noisette.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Élise ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Elle ne savait plus de quoi il en retournait mais elle avait fait un horrible cauchemar.

 _Avec des araignées je crois..._

Quand elle voulu bouger, une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le bras droit.

« AAAAAAAAH ! »

Elle jura tout haut comme elle en avait le secret. Son corps entier était une enclume brisée. Quoi qu'elle bouge, cela lui faisait mal.

 _Mais le bras droit a eu un traitement de faveur !_

Ce dernier était bandé et une solide atèle le maintenait plié. Sa position était particulièrement inconfortable.

 _Les coussins le sont pourtant..._

 _..._

 _Des coussins ?_

 _Confortables ?_

 _Non... !_

« Vous voilà de retour à la case départ Debussy » Même dans la voix, on pouvait sentir le sourire narquois.

* * *

 **Et un chapitre de plus !**

 **J'espère que vous avez lu le flash-back attentivement ;)**

 **Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ton commentaire Guest ! (ça te donne un charisme fou ce pseudo ;3) Hahaha tu regarde ? Trop bien x3 On a beau dire, les autres (sauf ciel) ça va, mais je trouverai toujours le concept de faire chanter Sebastian Wtf xD Je suis très contente que mon histoire te plaise surtout si tu te trouve à l'hôpital et que ça te fait passer le temps (omg j'espère que tout va bien surtout) Et oui, il fallait bien qu'il apparaisse un jour ;) C'est en projet pour l'assistante mais comme tu peux le voir mais il y a des "imprévus" dirons-nous ;p Oy c'est quoi cette agression ? xD J'adore les goths moi ;) Et la grande question de la semaine: _Pourquoi Ciel regardait-il ce piaf avec autant d'amour ?_**

 **Hypothèse numéro 1 : Il en avait rien à battre et regardait en l'air **

**Hypothèse numéro 2 : Ciel a sondé son âme jusqu'au plus profond des méandres de sa cervelle et s'est rendu compte que c'était en fait le fier et digne dernier représentant des Piafabec **

**Hypothèse numéro 3 : Ciel est en fait un zoophile refoulé**

 **Hypothèse numéro 4 (on se croirait dans Shrek I): Ciel a eu une conversation télépathique avec le volatile qui serait un drone robotique envoyé par des extraterrestres ayant pour ambition première la lobotomisation de toutes les cervelles de la planète dans le but de récupérer dans la plus parfaite discrétion la recette des Haagen Dazs**

 **Le suspense est palpable! Je te dévoile les véritables pensées de Ciel la semaine prochaine.**

 **Nevermind ça part en steak !** **Pour tous les timides, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et que vous me le direz dans une review si c'est le cas (Soyez sympas ça me fait vraiment plaisir !)**

 **Ce chapitre est un peu dark alors j'ai rajouté la dernière partie qui n'était à la base pas prévue pour cette semaine pour vous donner un petit aperçu de celui de la semaine prochaine et arrêter de vous faire bader ^^**

 **Bisouilles!**


	8. Chapter 7

Élise ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

Elle ne savait plus de quoi il en retournait mais elle avait fait un horrible cauchemar.

 _ _Avec des araignées je crois...__

Quand elle voulu bouger, une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le bras droit.

« AAAAAAAAH ! »

Elle jura tout haut comme elle en avait le secret. Son corps entier était une enclume brisée. Quoi qu'elle bouge, cela lui faisait mal.

 _ _Mais le bras droit a eu un traitement de faveur !__

Ce dernier était bandé et une solide atèle le maintenait plié. Sa position était particulièrement inconfortable.

 _ _Les coussins le sont pourtant...__

 _ _...__

 _ _Des coussins ?__

 _ _Confortables ?__

 _ _Non... !__

« Vous voilà de retour à la case départ Debussy » Même dans la voix, on pouvait sentir le sourire narquois.

* * *

« Vous je vais vous... ! »

Furieuse, Élise se hissa du lit mais lorsque qu'elle tenta de lever son bras droit raide comme un bâton, il se dressa avec peine à la verticale en remuant faiblement. Cet échec lui ôta toute crédibilité comme elle le remarqua bien vite. Les maigres efforts qu'elle fournissait pour se dépêtrer de ses couvertures la faisait suer.

« ... Tuer... ! »

Adossé au chambranle de la porte, Ciel semblait se régaler du spectacle comme devant une bonne comédie de Boulevard.

Elle hurla plus qu'elle ne parla.

« Qu'est ce vous faisiez sur la route ?! Vous vouliez nous tuer ma parole ! »

Il haussa un sourcil.

« Hm ? »

« Il y avait quelqu'un sur la route je n'ai pas rêvé ! Personne n'habite dans les environs avant des lieues et des lieues à par vous et votre fichu majordome ! Votre condition de démon vous trahit, vous nous avez tendu un piège ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous nous faîtes là Debussy, je vous sauve et c'est ainsi que vous me remerciez ? Je ne m'attendais pas à crouler sous autant de reconnaissance »

« Arrêtez de me prendre pour une idiote ! »

Il claqua la langue.

« Vous êtes bien bruyante pour une convalescente »

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

« Vous pouviez très facilement m'amener chez moi alors pourquoi m'avoir ramené ici ? »

Ciel s'avança et s'assit nonchalamment dans le fauteuil en face du lit. Il s'appuya sur l'accoudoir et continua d'un ton posé, comme pour calmer les hostilités.

« Il se trouve que je voulais m'entretenir avec vous. De plus, je ne pense pas avoir été désigné pour être votre chauffeur de taxi personnel, si ? »

Elle sera les dents. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Elle répliqua, piquée au vif.

« _Il se trouve que_ pour qu'une conversation ait lieu entre deux personnes, une volonté réciproque d'y participer est nécessaire. _De plus_ , si vous ne m'aviez pas _manipulée_ comme vous l'avez honteusement fait, je ne me serais jamais mise dans cette situation ! »

« Je ne vous ai obligé à rien, c'est vous qui êtes venue »

« Si j'avais su … ! C'est la même leçon à retenir encore et toujours ! Ne jamais faire confiances aux inconnus ! »

La mâchoire du démon se contracta si brièvement qu'Élise cru avoir rêvé mais elle sentit le malaise qu'avait fait naître ses paroles entre eux. Elle n'allait cependant certainement pas s'excuser. Elle lui en voulait, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Il avait profité de sa faiblesse pour servir ses propres desseins. Peut-être que si il avait été plus coopératif, plus sincère et plus expressif, elle se sentirait un peu moins dans une cage aux lions.

Des coups furent frappés à la porte et Sebastian entra, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Monsieur, il est bientôt l'heure du dîner. Pour ce soir, je vous ai préparé- »

« Le dîner ? Mais on vient à peine de manger ! »

Les deux hommes se jetèrent un coup d'œil à la suite de l'intervention d'Élise. Finalement, Sebastian vint à son secours.

« Mademoiselle a perdu la notion du temps pendant son inconscience »

Élise ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle sentait que la situation amusait le majordome.

 _Lequel des deux est le pire ?_

« Combien de temps j'ai dormis ? Où est Abby ? Elle va bien ? »

« Cela fait près de 23 heures que vous êtes inconscientes et miss Adams occupe la chambre voisine. Elle ne s'est pas encore réveillée mais ses jours sont hors de danger mademoiselle »

« Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Si elle a des séquelles de l'accident à cause de vous je vous colle un procès au c- »

Son ventre se manifesta à temps d'une façon particulièrement bruyante. Elle était dans un tel état de choc qu'elle en avait oublié sa faim.

Ciel soupira.

« Je ne semble pas être le seul à penser que vous parlez trop »

 _Comte ou pas Comte je vais le... !_

« Attendez. Personne ne bouge »

Elle s'observa. Elle ne portait qu'une chemise de nuit blanche. Sa voix devint menaçante et elle parla lentement en détachant chaque syllabe.

« Où son _mes_ habits ? »

Ciel dirigea son regard vers Sebastian.

« Une telle robe est particulièrement inconfortable pour dormir, je me suis permis de m'éviter de nombreuses heures de repassage en vous l'ôtant avant de vous allonger »

Il avait osé la déshabiller ? Était-il au courant de cette notion du droit international humanitaire relatif à la bioéthique qu'était la dignité humaine ?

« En fait vous vous en fichez que je dorme bien ou pas ! »

De son côté, Ciel se massait les tempes.

« Quand vous aurez fini de jacqueter comme des pies nous pourrons enfin caresser l'espoir de tenir une conversation digne de ce nom »

Les deux se turent à son intervention.

 _Il n'a qu'à le caresser tout seul son espoir ce traître, il n'a même pas empêché Sebastian de me mettre dans cette tenue_

« Bien. Debussy, je pense que vous devriez- »

Elle le coupa aussitôt.

« Loin de moi est l'envie d'entretenir la moindre conversation avec vous plus longtemps Comte, tout ce que je veux, c'est quitter cet endroit au plus vite et vous oublier tous les deux ! »

L'œil de Ciel s'agrandit légèrement tant il semblait médusé par la réaction d'Élise _._

De son côté, le majordome avait mystérieusement détourné la tête, la main plaquée sur la bouche. Ses épaules remuaient par spasmes incontrôlables. Ciel le remarqua à son tour et Sebastian dû redevenir sérieux, ou du moins, il le tenta. Il y mettait toute sa volonté et Élise reconnue qu'il semblait faire un effort considérable.

Le regard de Ciel s'assombrit et devint très inquiétant et Élise déglutit difficilement devant l'aura de meurtre qui émanait du noble. Sa voix paraissait très calme mais son visage indiquait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à tuer quelqu'un.

« _Sebastian_ quand tu sera calmé, fiche nous la paix et va donc t'occuper de tes sales boules de poils sinistrées par les puces que tu cache si mal dans ta chambre avant que je ne les écorches vives pour m'en faire une carpette »

Élise écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Elle était officiellement traumatisée.

« Yes, my Lord ! »

Il s'inclina et sortit de la pièce d'un pas précipité, son sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres. Elle constata que ce majordome avait des prédispositions à la rébellion.

Une fois seuls, Ciel jeta un regard agacé à Élise qui se décida à l'écouter sans un mot.

« Arrêtez de tirer cette tête, je n'étais pas vraiment sérieux » Puis il se murmura pour lui même d'un air presque rêveur. « Enfin je crois »

Voyant qu'Élise ne sortait pas de sa torpeur, il continua d'un ton plus mesuré.

« Toujours est-il je n'y suis pour rien dans cette histoire d'accident je vous l'ai déjà dis. Ce point maintenant clarifié, passons aux choses sérieuses. Comme je le disais, il serait préférable que vous- »

« AAAAAAAAH ! »

Le cri assourdissant provenait de la chambre voisine. Une veine saillante apparue sur le front du Comte qu'Élise sentait de plus en plus exaspéré.

« Quoi _encore_ ? »

Elle tiqua.

« Abby ?! »

Elle se leva d'un bond en courant vers la chambre voisine.

Ciel la regarda passer comme une furie, hébété, et son envie de meurtre s'intensifia encore.

A quelques mètres de là, Élise ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Abby précipitamment, prête à utiliser la lance attrapée au vol sur une armure d'apparat du couloir pour la défendre d'un agresseur. Elle la trouva agenouillée sur son lit en chemise de nuit qui pointait la fenêtre du doigt.

« Là ! Y'a un mec pas net dehors ! »

« Quoi ? »

Le sang d'Élise ne fit qu'un tour et elle déboula dans la chambre toute aussi luxueuse que la sienne avant de s'avancer vers la fenêtre, la lance brandit devant elle.

Elle fixa la nuit avec attention au travers la vitre pendant quelques dizaines de secondes mais ne distingua rien. Alors qu'elle allait renoncer et questionner Abby sur sa santé mentale, une silhouette la tête en bas apparue à quelque centimètres du visage d'Élise. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait distinguer, c'était une touffe rouge et un large sourire de dent pointues.

« AAAAAAAAAH ! »

Elle se poussa en arrière par réflexe mais son bras droit inerte la déséquilibra et la fit tomber à la renverse.

 _ **Mais quelles sottes à crier comme ça !**_

Ciel se dirigea à son tour vers la chambre voisine d'un pas furibond. Il ne s'entendait pas à la vision qui l'y accueilli.

Pendant qu'Adams réduisait ses coussins en lambeaux à force de les serrer convulsivement entre ses ongles, Debussy, les fesses par terre et le bras en l'air, tentait de se protéger d'une façon particulièrement ridicule de la vision cauchemardesque que leur offrait la fenêtre.

Une goutte de stupéfaction coula le long de son front malgré lui. Il soupira lourdement et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

« C'est pas vrai pas encore lui... Sebastian ! »

Le majordome noir apparu aux cotés de son maître dans la seconde qui suivit.

« Yes, my Lord ? »

Ciel lui lança un regard désabusé en montrant du doigt le nouvel arrivant.

« Emmène ce travestit congénital loin d'ici »

Sebastian se tourna vers la fenêtre et son regard s'assombrit. Il soupira à son tour.

« Je me disais aussi que l'odeur était particulièrement désagréable à l'instant »

Il s'avança dans la chambre, enjambant Élise, avant d'ouvrir brusquement la fenêtre. Le nez de la chose rouge heurta violemment le tapis. Sebastian le mit en garde d'un ton guindé.

« Je vous prierai de bien vouloir arrêter de souiller de vos liquides organiques la carpette napoléonienne de monsieur et de cesser d'importuner les invités de la maison Phantomhive »

« Sébas-chaaaaaaaaaaan~ ! »

L'hurluberlu sauta au cou du majordome dès qu'il eu finit de parler.

Élise n'était pas sûre de tout comprendre. L'homme qui se tenait près d'elle était habillé en rouge et portait des chaussures à talons, des faux cils et même ses cheveux étaient teints en rouges. Seuls ses yeux, assez perturbants, étaient d'un vert très clair.

« C'est _Freakshow_ gratos pour tout le monde ce soir ? »

N'ayant plus de coussin à dénaturer, Abby était sortit de son mutisme.

Élise tenta de reculer, sa tête à peine à quelques centimètres du genoux de l'invité perturbateur qui s'était scotché au majordome. C'est à ce moment là qu'il la remarqua vraiment.

« Misérable ! »

Il la poussa violemment en arrière et elle retomba brutalement sur ses fesses.

« Ne touches pas à mon Sebby ! »

Il libéra Sebastian de son étreinte et s'appuya à la fenêtre dans une position incongrue qui semblait vouloir escompter un effet sexy. Il fit un signe de la main qui lui rappelait celui des fans de hard rock et tira la langue.

« Il préfère les femmes plus sensuelles et plus matures alors désolée pimbêche mais tu n'a aucune chance~ DEATH~~ ! »

Élise avait définitivement perdu le fils, jamais elle n'avait rencontré un individu aussi bizarre. Abasourdie, elle ne répondit rien à l'excentrique.

Abby, qui avait le réflexe systématique de la défendre dès qu'on s'en prenait à elle, agressa verbalement le nouvel arrivant.

« Dis le travelo, tu veux pas allez racoler ailleurs ?! »

« A moins que tu ne sois son amante ? Sebas-chaaaaan comment as-tu pu ? Je me voyais déjà porter tes enfants, la vie était toute tracée pour nous deuuuux »

Il eu un air affligé et posa le dos de sa main sur son front dans un effet tragique. Il ne vit pas venir le poing de Sebastian qui termina directement dans sa mâchoire.

« Cessez de me mettre dans l'embarra en nous vomissant vos impertinences »

A l'inverse d'Élise, il n'était pas du tout amusé. Il affichait un sourire absolument terrifiant qui leur donnèrent des sueurs froides aussi bien à l'excentrique qu'à Élise.

Ciel, quant à lui, ne savait plus si il devait partir pour soulager sa nausée ou hurler.

« Grell ! Tire-toi de mon manoir ! »

L'inconnu tiqua à ses paroles.

« Comte c'est toi ? Comme tu as changé ! Quel jeune homme tu es devenu aaaaaaaaah~ ! Je te préfère comme ça qu'en petit nabot râleur qui me volait mon Seby ! Mais malheureusement, ta mine renfrognée t'empêche de rivaliser avec Seby-chou et son sex-appeal naturel ! Aaaaaaaaaah~ que j'aime être entourée de beaux jeunes hommes fougueux ! »

Ciel pâlit à vue d'œil et toute trace de vie déserta son visage.

« Un point pour toi le travelo, il est tellement déprimé qu'on dirait Montgomery Burns dans une ville d'écolos »

« La ferme ! Vous la femme de chambre on vous a pas sonné ! Et qu'est ce qui te fais croire que j'ai envie de _t'entourer_ ? Espèce d'erreur de la nature ! »

Abby se renfrogna tandis Ciel semblait malgré lui perdre son sang froid légendaire.

Grell l'ignora et poursuivit son mélodrame.

« Sébas-chaaaan pourquoi reste-tu avec ce mioche éborgné plutôt qu'avec moiiii ? »

« Je suis encore là je te signale ! Mon œil fonctionne très bien et tu le sais triple buse ! »

 _Pourquoi porte-t-il un cache œil alors ?_

« Disons que _même_ la compagnie de monsieur m'est préférable à la vôtre » Répondit Sebastian en ignorant totalement la prise de parole de son maître.

C'était selon elle sa façon bien à lui de le défendre, il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander à ce qu'elle avait pu observer. Elle se mit à la place de Ciel et se dit qu'il n'était pas toujours gâté avec un majordome pareil.

« Arrêtez votre cirque ! » Vociféra Ciel en vain.

« Vraiment !? Pourtant je ne sais pas ce que tu lui trouve, il est toujours habillé en sombre ça n'a rien de sexy... »

« Parce qu'il est pas en noir lui peut-être ?! Il n'y a personne de sensé qui te demanderait ton avis sur ses goûts vestimentaires ! »

Il semblait avoir de vielles querelles refoulées entre ces trois là.

« Monsieur aime les couleurs sombres. Mais je dois bien reconnaître que vous avez raison : cela ne met pas ses atouts naturels en valeur. Par exemple l'autre jour, je lui ai proposé de porter du jaune (pour le faire paraître plus joyeux), mais voyez vous il- »

« Ça SUFFIT ! »

Élise ne loupa pas l'occasion de participer aux réjouissances et réagit aussitôt à ce qu'avait dit Sebastian.

« Le jaune créerait un effet « poussin » assez kawai, c'est une piste à explorer, après voilà, moi je trouve que du rose un peu framboise ça mettrait bien ses cheveux en valeur »

« Vous pensez ? »

Sebastian avait placé son index devant sa bouche d'un air pensif.

« Il est vrai que Monsieur cache forcément une certaine part de féminité en lui... »

« Cieeeeellleee ! Soyons amiiiiies »

Abby tiqua.

« Qui voudrait être amis avec toi le travelo ?! »

Ciel envoya son poing dans la direction de l'excentrique qui alla percuter l'armoire à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Oooh, si svelte et pourtant tant de d'ardeur...~ DEATH~ » Il s'évanouit peu après.

Des veines saillantes étaient apparues de par et d'autre du front du concerné. Elle sentait qu'il allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre. Finalement, il se tourna vers elle d'un mouvement éclair et commença à hurler:

« Debussy ! Retournez donc gigoter vôtre bras comme une otarie atrophiée dans votre chambre et fichez nous la paix ! »

Il pivota vers la créature rouge qui peinait à reprendre pied.

« Suttcliff ! Pourquoi n'irais tu pas mourir une bonne fois pour toute dans un caniveau et arrêter d'harceler sexuellement tous les représentants de la gent masculine que tu croise !? Sebastian tu me paiera ça très cher, tu ne sais même pas à quel point. Adams arrêtez de traumatiser ces coussins et ça va filer doux ou j'en prend un pour taper sur l'autre ! »

Il avait un regard de tueur assoiffé de sang qui ne donnait pas vraiment envie de braver ses ordres.

Abby, vexée, lâcha le coussin qui passait le plus mauvais quart d'heure de son existence.

« Je suis outrée. »

Grell, vexé(e) de se faire éconduire, surenchérit et la dream team fut formée :

«Parfaitement, ce genre de traitement envers les femmes est révoltant » Elle tendit son bras à Abby. « Allons-nous-en ma brave, la bave du molosse n'atteint pas la rouge colombe »

Une goutte coula du front d'Élise.

« Non c'est pas ça le proverbe... »

« C'est pareil ! »

« Parfaitement ! »

Elles sortirent bras dessus-bras dessous, la tête haute sans un regard en arrière. Quelque secondes passèrent avant que les trois derniers occupants de la pièce ne sortent de leur léthargie. Ciel s'exaspéra le premier.

« Mais il faut les bâillonner ces deux là ! »

Élise, toujours les fesses par terre, commençait à se sentir seule dans cette pièce avec deux démons. Elle se releva et essaya de se retirer elle aussi le plus discrètement possible. C'était sans compter la volonté propre du tapis qui semblait vouloir prolonger leur relation intime. En se relevant, elle s'y prit les pied et s'écroula une troisième fois.

« Uoh ! »

Elle entendit Ciel soupirer lourdement et la seconde d'après, un bras la rattrapait de justesse par la taille.

Les yeux encore fermés dans une grimace de douleur anticipée, elle papillonna des cils avant de comprendre que non, elle ne sentait pas les poils du tapis sur sa joue. Tout en la tenant, Ciel avait les sourcils froncé dans son éternelle expression désabusée qui semblait demander « Mais comment faîtes-vous pour être aussi manche ? »

Il la remit sur pied en moins de deux et Élise, froissée dans son orgueil, fusilla des yeux le majordome qui semblait être repartit dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

 _Même le majordome essaie ô combien subrepticement de se foutre de ma gueule maintenant !_

Depuis que Ciel n'était plus le sujet du lynchage, la situation était bien moins amusante et une veine saillante apparue sur son front. Elle en avait vraiment marre de ce bras pourri qui l'empêchait de se mouvoir correctement et que l'on se moque d'elle à tout va. Elle hurla à son tour.

« L'otarie atrophiée n'a pas envie de passer la soirée à moisir ici ! Bonjour chez vous ! »

Elle repoussa sèchement le bras de Ciel et se dégagea de son emprise avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers la porte en tentant de préserver le mince reliquat de fierté dont elle disposait encore.

Dans la chambre, le silence étonné entre les deux hommes fut rompu au bout de quelques secondes.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il leur prend ? »

Ciel, les sourcils froncés, semblait essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait concrètement.

« Et elle, pourquoi elle est énervée comme ça ? Ça n'est pas de ma faute si elle n'est pas fichue de faire trois pas sans trébucher »

« Vous avez agi comme le digne gentleman que vous êtes, my lord »

« Tss. Quelle ingrate »

Sebastian eu un sourire étrange.

« D'après ma vielle expérience, je dirais qu'elle est dans sa partie difficile du mois monsieur »

Ciel lui lança un regard interrogateur en haussant les sourcils et son sourire s'élargit.

« Vous m'avez quitté trop tôt bochan, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous dispenser des cours d'éducation sexuelle... »

Ciel cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, abasourdit par une telle réponse.

« Mais... comment ça me donner des cours ? Et cesse de dire des insanités pareilles ! Mais c'est pas possible il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! Ce manoir va finir en d'institut psychiatrique avec des cas pareils ! »

Il se dirigea en trombe vers la sortie en s'arrachant les cheveux.

Une fois seul, le majordome noir s'autorisa un gloussement.

 **OoOoOoO**

Près de vingt-quatre heures plus tard, les cinq joyeux lurons parvenaient encore, bien que difficilement, à cohabiter dans cet immense manoir et personne n'avait, pour l'instant, été assassiné dans de mystérieuses conditions.

« Tu comprends ? On m'attends au bureau et j'ai pas de RTT en réserve je vais me faire passer un savon si je rentre pas vite... »

Élise était fortement déçue que des obligations professionnelles obligent son amie à retourner à Londres. Miraculeusement, elle n'avait subit qu'un choc à la tête et s'en était sortit avec de simples bleus.

 _Tandis que moi, mon bras ressemble à du boudin blanc dans ce plâtre infâme_

Sebastian avait dû lui même s'occuper du bras d'Élise, cette dernière ne souhaitant pas aller se faire recenser comme blessée à l'hôpital. Elle se voyait mal débouler dans une clinique en déclarant « _Oui je sais je suis morte depuis pas mal de temps donc je ne suis plus très fraîche mais j'en appelle à la solidarité féminine soignez moi s'il vous plaît ? »_

Elle n'avait pas reçu « l'autorisation » de quitter le manoir. Pour la faire rester contre son gré, Ciel lui avait rappelé qu'elle avait une dette envers lui et que de toute façon, avec son bras, elle n'allait pas pouvoir aller bien loin. La voiture d'Abby était bonne pour la casse et le Comte avait fait appeler un taxi exprès pour elle.

« Me laisse pas toute seule avec ces fous »

« J'ai beaucoup discuté avec ce Grell, c'est un homme enfin femme charmant-te »

 _Entre extraterrestres de la mode ils se comprennent_

« Finalement, ces démons ne me semblent pas dangereux pour nous » poursuivit-elle. « Ils auraient pu nous laisser mourir dans le talus si ils l'avaient voulu, on leur doit une fière chandelle»

« Enfin c'est eux qui ont provoqué l'accident donc c'était un peu normal de nous aider... »

Elle était persuadée que Ciel se moquait d'elle en clamant son innocence.

« Ils n'ont rien à voir la dedans »

Élise fronça les sourcils, interloquée.

« Comment ça ? »

« Eh bien on a heurté la chose ou on aurait dû du moins. Ils n'ont pas retrouvé de corps »

« Qu'est ce que tu me dis là... »

« Je me disais aussi que j'avais eu une drôle d'impression. C'était pas matériel, on est passé au travers »

Elle n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Un spectre ?

« Et puis Phantomhive ne te fera pas de mal »

« Je vois pas comment tu peux en être sûre »

Elle se pencha vers elle et baissa le ton comme pour faire une confidence.

« Il t'aime bien, m'est d'avis ~ »

Elle écarquilla les yeux et chuchota à son tour d'un ton plus haut à cause de l'indignation.

« Hein ? C'est la plus grosse connerie que j'ai jamais entendue de ma vie ! Si tu es persuadée de ça avec si peu de fondements je suis bien dans la merde si je reste ici ! »

Sur un clin d'œil, Abby quitta la chambre pour se diriger dans le hall où les attendaient leurs hôtes. Cet abruti de Grell s'était invité dans le manoir pour une durée indéterminée et Élise sentait qu'elle n'était pas près d'avoir la paix avec l'hurluberlu au manteau rouge.

* * *

 **Et encore un chapitre de bouclé :)**

 **C'était pas son jour à Ciel mais bon il en aura d'autres!**

 **Oh mon dieu! Du nerf les mecs on va perdre la gothique en chef dans une crise cardiaque xD Merci pour ton super commentaire, je suis vraiment contente que le chapitre t'ai plu! Mais attends un peu mes diagnostiques sont on ne plus sérieux, je suis moi même la directrice du fameux et éminent institut "Jeneconnairienalaviemaijelevibien" Oui, tout attaché, encore un truc suédois ! Et je peux te dire que ces hypothèse au réalisme saisissant ont été approchées par nos plus grands spécialistes à travers le monde. Oui justement je le trouvait un peu déprimant ce chapitre alors je me suis rattrapée x) En même temps Abby elle flippait on peut la comprendre xD Mais Sebastian a clairement des penchants pas net, ça reste un démon, un vrai XP J'adore faire des petites allusions à ce genre d'incidents xD Sérieusement j'ai jamais essayé de corset mais ça me plairait trop pour voir ce que ça fait! Mais oui: tu reste une maso muhuhuhu ;3**

 **Et la réponse était...! L'hypothèse numéro deux! Notre Ciel a un sacré flair! Il a bien évidement remarqué que c'était un pokémon qui s'était réfugié dans le bassin des Debussy pour y faire sa lessive. N'écoutant que son courage, il n'allait pas tarder à sortir sa pokéball mais le filou (qui était en fait à la recherche de la recette des Ben &Jerry's) a très vite fait de décamper ses chaussettes et ses petites culottes encore trempées! Dommage Ciel, mais on est de tout cœur avec toi et on compte sur toi pour ne pas en rester là dans ta fabuleuse aventure et... Oh mon dieu! Je viens de tuer une énorme arachnide à patte longue dégueulasse qui avait décidé de se taper l'incruste sur mon clavier. Tremblante et névrosée, j'ai maintenant milles et unes interrogations sans réponses. D'où sort-elle ? Espionnait-elle mes faits et gestes sur internet ? A-t-elle des congénères qui me guettent encore dans l'ombre et attendent l'occasion de venger leur camarade tombée au combat ? Rien n'est plus sûr et même après une inspection attentive de toute ma chambre, j'ai du mal à m'en remettre.**

 **Je suis en tout cas fière de vous annoncer que je suis sortie vivante et à peu près saine d'esprit de ce pugilat musclé,**

 **Sans transition sur cette parenthèse traumatisante je vous dit à** **la semaine prochaine (si mes craintes ne sont pas fondées)!**


	9. Chapter 8

Abby était partie depuis quelque jours et déjà, Élise déprimait ferme.

Comme elle ne voulait pas avoir à supporter trop souvent les regards inquiétants de Sebastian et que Ciel s'enfermait dans son bureau presque vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, elle se sentait parfois seule. Dans ces cas là, il ne restait plus que le travestit excentrique avec qui parler. Elle s'était familiarisée avec Grell depuis son arrivé et s'était vite rendue compte que quelque chose n'allait pas avec cet homme jusqu'à ce que Sebastian lui explique sa nature de Dieu de la Mort. Élise avait trouvé l'idée absurde, comment pareil excentrique pouvait être une créature tant crainte et si redoutée par les humains ? Elle avait ainsi apprit que bien qu'ils se connaissaient depuis le vivant de Ciel, cela n'empêchait pas Sebastian de repousser ses avances intempestives sans le moindre remord. Élise ne plaignait cependant pas Grell pour autant, le harcèlement était bien réel et les rejets du démon ne semblaient pas l'affecter et ne jamais le démotiver au plus grand malheur de ce dernier. Elle devait même admettre que le Shinigami rendait ce manoir plus vivant.

Le silence et le calme qui hantaient les couloirs jour et nuit ne semblaient jamais disparaître. Faire le moindre bruit lui donnait presque l'impression de profaner les lieux.

Elle aurait bien aimé parler avec Ciel, pour passer le temps, mais ce dernier l'avait chassé de son bureau dès qu'elle avait tenté d'y entrer pour se divertir. Il se comportait comme un ours quand il ne faisait pas de manières. Il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un d'autre que lui soit dans la même pièce pendant qu'il travaillait. Il était en effet la seule tête à gérer une compagnie entière et cela demandait nécessairement un certain investissement personnel en plus de ses fonctions aux sein du NEPS. Les horaires de travail qu'il effectuait étaient pour elle inhumaines: il passait ses journées entières à s'occuper des dossiers, des factures et de l'approvisionnement de ses stocks. C'était simple, elle le soupçonnait même de ne jamais dormir. Aucun être humain n'était capable de supporter toute cette charge de travail et il était bien le seul à pouvoir tenir le coup face au rythme éreintant de son quotidien.

Quand il se concentrait dans ses études de marché, plus rien ne comptait autour de lui et Sebastian veillait au grain pour qu'aucun bruit ne vienne le perturber pendant son travail. A cause de cela, elle n'était même plus autorisée à chanter dans sa salle de bain. L'ouïe d'un démon étant infiniment supérieure à celle d'un humain, Ciel l'entendait apparemment chanter depuis l'autre bout du manoir. Elle se souvenait qu'elle avait éprouvé un certain malaise quand Sebastian avait débarqué pour lui annoncer la nouvelle la seule fois qu'elle s'était adonnée à ce passe temps.

A son grand étonnement, son bras se rétablissait incroyablement vite sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi. Il persistait néanmoins à la gêner dans ses mouvements du quotidien.

Alors qu'elle lisait un roman d'Edgar Allan Poe par dépit dans un des nombreux salons de la bâtisse, le Shinigami entra à son tour dans la pièce en traînant sa tronçonneuse derrière lui, visiblement démotivé.

« Oy petite »

« Hm ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu fais toi ? »

« Je lis des trucs déprimants »

Il s'affala dans le canapé près d'elle sans aucune grâce.

« Rhaaaa mais c'est d'un ennuiiii. Si encore Willy était là, il prendrait soin de la femme que je suis ! »

« C'est qui Willy ? Et comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas avec Sebastian ? »

« Il s'agit de mon fougueux collègue~ Eh bien d'un coup, il entré dans une colère noire sans que je comprenne pourquoi alors je me suis réfugiée ici. Ça arrive les disputes dans les couples de temps en temps, tu comprendra quand tu sera plus grande »

Une goutte coula du front d'Élise.

« Enfin tu lui tapait juste sur les nerf à force de le reluquer toute la journée »

« Tu ne comprends pas ! Quand on est grand, un dialogue mental s'établit entre des personnes intimes, au delà des mots et il arrive parfois qu'une de ces personnes ait envie d'être seule pour préparer une surprise à l'être aimée et raviver la flamme de la passion~ »

Elle lui lança un regard désabusé tandis qu'il regardait le plafond d'un air rêveur.

« Et toi tu n'es pas avec Phantomhive ? »

Quand aucun représentant de la gent masculine n'était dans les parages, Grell pouvait passer pour une personne normale et tout à fait gérable. Élise fronça un sourcil dans sa direction.

« Pourquoi je serais avec lui ? »

« Vous allez bien ensembles tous les deux et je suis prête à me séparer d'un des membres de mon fidèle harem mais je te préviens ça sera le seul alors profite-en~ »

Elle haussa un sourcil blasé.

« On parle bien de l'ours apathique qui fait des hypoglycémies toutes les demies heures si il a pas son parfait glacé et qui hiberne dans sa tanière au deuxième étage ? »

Grell s'exclama d'une voix déprimée.

« Tous les hommes de la maison nous ont abandonné comment osent-il ça s'entretient une femme ! »

Élise se laissa aller sur son canapé.

« Ils ont autre chose à faire que de se traîner des boulets comme nous. Ils sont sur une affaire complexe en ce moment »

Elle se renfrogna en y repensant. Ciel ne la laissait même pas venir avec lui pour les affaires concernant le Consortium.

« Mais je suis moi aussi une femme complexe et mystérieuse pourtant ... »

« Ne mélangeons pas les torchons avec les serviettes veux-tu ? »

« Hannn... »

Élise se redressa soudain.

« Eh »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai faim pas toi ? »

Il posa le dos de sa main sur son front.

« Hélas ! Ça n'est pas de nourriture dont mon âme se languit ... ! »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération.

« _Certes_ mais en attendant on peut quand même se diriger vers les cuisines tu pense pas ? »

« Je te suis peut être que Sebas-chan y sera »

« Enfin ça ne changera pas grand chose puisqu'il ne veut plus te voir »

Il l'ignora et se dirigea vers la sortie, rien ne pouvant dorénavant entamer sa bonne humeur.

« Allons-y ! »

Ils se dirigèrent vers les immenses cuisines du manoir. Enfin ils essayèrent, ils se perdirent dans le labyrinthe sombre de couloirs.

« Mon instinct féminin me dit que la cuisine est derrière cette porte ! »

La jambe en l'air dans une chorégraphie improvisée, il pointa du doigt une énorme porte de chêne massif.

Élise, qui avait du mal à suivre le rythme, le rattrapa haletante. Elle prit appui sur ses cuisses pour récupérer.

« Enfin ... pour l'instant ... les seuls endroits où ton instinct féminin nous a amené c'est le dressing et les toilettes Grell »

« Tu oublies la magnifique découverte qu'a été la salle de sport ! Tu crois que Sebastian s'y entraîne ? J'aimerais tant le regarder transpirer aaaaah~ »

Le Dieu de la Mort trottinait devant elle en virevoltant joyeusement.

Ils étaient en effet tombés sur une imposante salle de sport et un terrain Multi-sport. Elle se demandait qui des deux démons l'utilisait et pour quoi faire. Qui avait un terrain de basket sous sa maison sérieusement ?

« Ah ! J'ai trouvééé oh je suis trop bonne~ »

Ils étaient en effet enfin arrivés dans les cuisines. De larges plans de travail avec des gazinières et des robots électroménagers de toutes sortes les accueillirent. A sa droite, Élise aperçu le plus grand frigo qu'elle avait jamais vu.

Les yeux pleins de convoitise, elle alla ouvrir ses deux grandes portes et contempla ce qui s'y trouvait. Des étoiles éclairèrent son regard. Le frigo était remplit de jambons, de fromages, de yaourts, de confitures, de plats préparés par Sebastian qui avaient l'air délicieux dont des quiches, des lasagnes, et des plats en sauce, des légumes et des fruits en tout genre qui exhalaient un délicieux parfum sucré. C'était parfait. Elle se dirigea vers le congélateur et remarqua avec surprise qu'il ne contenait presque exclusivement que des pots de glaces de toutes sortes.

Ciel avait un amour dévorant pour le sucre, ça n'était désormais plus un secret. Elle se demandait même si il n'avait pas du diabète avec toutes les pâtisseries qu'il engloutissait, si les démons pouvait en avoir. Elle voyait Sebastian faire des aller-retour chargés entre la cuisine et son bureau au moins sept fois par jour.

Toujours était-il que, entre le frigo et les conserves des placards, ils avaient de quoi tenir un siège. Elle leva les mains en l'air, enthousiaste.

« On va se faire un festin ! »

Grell hocha la tête, sceptique.

« C'est la nourriture qui te mets dans cet état ? »

« Ça n'est rien d'autre que l'amour de ma vie~»

« Ne dis pas ça ou tu finira vielle fille dans ton canapé avec tes chats à manger des crackers »

« Parle pas de malheur toi »

« Mais comment ça se fait que tu sois aussi fine alors que tu mange autant ? »

« J'ai un métabolisme rapide ! »

Grell sembla retomber dans sa déprime.

« J'aimerais tellement avoir un corps de jeune fille en fleur moi aussi pour m'amuser avec Sebas-chan... C'est pas juste ! Pourquoi il m'a abandonné ? »

Il commença à pleurer dans son coin.

« Tu veux qu'on l'appelle ? »

« De quoi avez-vous besoin mademoiselle ? »

La voix qui retentit derrière eux les fit sursauter.

« Mon Sebas-chaaaaaan »

Grell se jeta dans ses bras mais il se décala d'un pas et le Shinigami s'effondra sur le sol. Sebastian se dirigea vers Élise.

« Mademoiselle, sauf votre respect vous ne devriez pas manger en dehors des repas »

Elle se retourna vers le frigo.

« Tout va bien, je ne vais pas grossir pour si peu »

Il réaffirma ses dires, catégorique.

« Je ne peux pas vous laisser manger maintenant »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Ciel vous a dit de pourvoir à mes besoins pendant toute la durée de mon séjour ici »

« Justement, m'occuper de la santé de vos vêtements fait aussi partie de ma tâche »

« Comment ça ? Ils vont très bien mes vêtements, c'est plutôt moi qui souffre à cause d'eux ! »

« Cela ne sera pas longtemps le cas si vous commencez à manger des glaces toute la journée mademoiselle »

Élise se renfrogna et parla sèchement.

« Je vous remercie de porter un si vif intérêt au bien être de ma garde robe mais je suis une grande fille maintenant »

Voyant qu'il ne cillait pas, elle roula des yeux et attrapa un pot de glace en douce avant de s'enfuir par la porte arrière. Le démon la rattrapa en une seconde et essaya de lui reprendre sa précieuse denrée.

« Allez-vous en ! Je crois que Ciel a une poussière dans l'œil et il vous appelle ! Vous n'entendez pas ?! Reposez-moi bon sang ! »

Il l'avait mise sous son bras avec délicatesse et avait attrapé son pot de glace de l'autre main.

« Sebastian ! Laissez-le moi s'il vous plaît ! »

« Navré mademoiselle mais les ordres sont les ordres »

Elle gesticula et essaya de se dégager de son emprise mais sa force ne lui laissait pas le loisir de bouger du moindre centimètre.

« Je vais le dire à Ciel ! »

Elle devenait une vraie gamine quand on la privait de sa nourriture et qu'elle était vraiment frustrée.

Sebastian eu un sourire amusé.

« Mais je n'en doute pas »

« Oh Sebas-chan punis-moi moi aussi je veux te manger~ »

Il les fit esquiver le Shinigami fou en les penchant sur le côté une nouvelle fois. Élise ne laisserait pas son repas lui filer entre les doigts si facilement sans faire d'histoires.

« Alors appelez Ciel ! Il sera d'accord ! Enfin il y a tout intérêt puisque sinon je fais une fugue pour mauvais traitements sur détenue »

« Veuillez m'excuser mais monsieur ne va certainement pas se déplacer pour si peu »

Elle s'indigna.

« Pour si peu ?! On parle de mon estomac ! »

Sebastian soupira.

« Bon... Je suppose que l'ordre ne s'applique uniquement qu'à la nourriture déjà préparée »

« Oh ? Alors si je fais mon propre gâteau je pourrai le manger ? »

« Eh bien oui, un invité de la maison Phantomhive ne doit jamais être dans le besoin ni manquer de quoi que ce soit »

« Mais c'est super ça ! »

Sebastian la reposa délicatement sur le sol.

« Sebas-chan moi aussi je veux que tu me prenne dans tes bras ! »

Sebastian lança un regard meurtrier au Shinigami se frottait contre lui.

« Ça n'est pas près d'arriver. »

Élise était déjà affairée à rassembler les ingrédients pour faire son Layer Cake au chocolat et elle parla d'une voix absente.

« Oui vous êtes trop sérieux Sebastian décoincez-vous un peu »

« Oh oui mon Seby laisses-toi aller~ »

Son regard devint encore plus inquiétant et il écrasa la tête de Grell avec son pied.

« Dîtes Sebastian vous avez un tablier ? Je ne voudrais pas tâcher la robe ... »

On avait mit à sa disposition toute une garde de robe du style victorien et elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de porter ce genre de robes à jupons depuis son arrivée. Elle avait du mal à s'y faire.

« Bien sûr, peut-être souhaitez-vous des habits plus confortables pour cuisiner mademoiselle ? »

« Attendez. Vous m'obligez à porter ça alors que vous avez d'autres habits ? »

Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

« Cela amuse beaucoup monsieur »

Elle faillit s'étrangler. Elle aurait deux mots à lui dire la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrai. Mais pour l'heure, manger était sa toute puissante priorité.

« Allez me chercher ça vite s'il vous plaît Sebsatian ! »

« Bien sûr, my Lady »

Il s'inclina et il disparut dans la seconde.

Elle sourit, satisfaite.

« Il est très serviable au final »

Grell se relevait en massant ses fesses douloureuses.

« Dommage qu'il soit si impétueux ahh-ahh... »

Sebastian réapparaissait déjà. Il avait avec lui un pantalon et une veste de cuisine avec une toque. Ils faisaient bien les choses quand ils cuisinaient par ici. Elle s'attacha les cheveux dans un chignon lâche et alla se délester de sa robe et de son corset dans l'arrière cuisine. Elle fronça les sourcils et repassa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Sebastian n'avait pas bougé d'où il était et Grell lui attrapait le bras et se frottait contre lui.

« Sebastian »

Il cogna Grell sans ménagement et se retourna vers elle, tout sourire.

« Mademoiselle ? »

« Y-aurait-il quelque chose qui puisse servir de soutien-gorge ici ? »

« Un soutien-gorge ? Je crains que nous n'ayons pas un tel vêtement ici mademoiselle »

« Vraiment... ? »

Elle allait devoir encore garder ce corset ? Elle se sentit déprimer d'avance. Sebastian s'inclina.

« Je vais de ce pas vous en procurer mademoiselle »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, étonnée.

« Vous allez allez vraiment m'en acheter ? »

Sebastian eu un sourire amusé.

« Que serait-le majordome de la famille Phantomhive si il n'était pas à même de choisir de la lingerie féminine pour une hôte de son maître ? »

« Je ne sais pas, normal ? Merci beaucoup en tout cas ! »

Son sourire ne faiblissait pas.

« Mais pas de problèmes mademoiselle »

Il s'éclipsa peu après.

Élise, qui n'avait pas tous ses sous-vêtements, se demanda ce qu'elle allait pouvoir faire en attendant qu'il revienne avec ses achats. Elle avait tellement faim. Elle avait déjà enfilé le pantalon noir qui se révéla parfaitement ajusté à ses formes et elle décida de simplement mettre la veste sans rien d'autre en dessous en attendant.

Une fois apprêtée comme un chef, elle fit une entrée triomphante dans la cuisine le poing en l'air.

« Grell ! Aux fourneaux ! »

Il grimpa sur la table et prit une position victorieuse.

« Je vais faire un gâteau aphrodisiaque pour Sebastian comme ça il ne pourra plus me résister ! »

Élise plaignit quelque peu le majordome et redressa ses manches et ils se mirent au travail.

La pâte était à présent faite et elle n'avait plus qu'à faire ses manipulations pour faire les différentes couches avant d'enfourner le tout. De son côté, Grell qui ne semblait pas avoir de don inné pour la cuisine, pataugeait dans le sucre et la farine. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, il avait réussit à s'en mettre partout dans les cheveux et sur le visage et elle ne distinguait même plus ses yeux derrière ses lunettes. Le plan de travail était lui aussi maculé.

« Mais comment tu fais ton compte ? »

« Ça éclabousse partout et ça vole dans l'air ! »

Elle se pinça l'arrête du nez et décida de le laisser faire son chef d'œuvre seul dans son coin.

Son gâteau à elle était fin prêt à aller au four. Tout ce qu'il lui manquait, c'était des fraises pour la garniture.

Elle les chercha du regard. Grell les avaient mise de côté pour son propre usage.

« Grell tu me donne des fraises ? »

Il se tourna vers elle et fixa le paquet d'un air hésitant.

« Non ! Il me les faut pour mon plan diabolique ! »

Élise écarquilla les yeux face au refus.

« Mais au moins quelques-unes alors ! »

« Non petite ! Ce sont des affaires de grandes personnes ! »

« Mais je ne veux pas regarder ta feuille d'imposition je veux juste que tu me donne des fraises ! »

« Hors de question »

Elle se redressa, les poings sur les hanches.

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

« Je vais les mettre sur le corps de Sebas-chan et les manger avec de la crème Chantilly~ »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Ces fraises n'allaient donc jamais servir alors elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas les avoir.

« Donne moi des fraises ! »

« Non ! »

« Si ! Espèce d'égoïste ! »

Grell serra la barquette de fraises contre son cœur.

« Je ne partagerai pas Sebas-chan ! »

« Mais c'est pas Sebastian que je veux c'est les fraises ! »

« Jamais ! »

« Ah oui ? »

Elle sauta sur le plan de travail comme une lionne sur son dîner et attrapa la barquette avant de filer à l'anglaise vers l'arrière cuisine.

« Saligaude ! Rends-moi mes fraises ! »

Grell se mit à la poursuivre et Élise essaya d'accélérer mais elle ne rivalisait absolument pas en vitesse avec le Dieu de la Mort qui lui retira vite la barquette des mains. Dépitée, elle pointa la porte d'entrée du doigt.

« Là! Sebastian ! »

« Où çaaaa~? »

Grell se détourna aussitôt dans la direction opposée et elle en profita pour lui sauter dessus pour récupérer la barquette. L'entendant arriver, le Shinigami écarquilla les yeux avant de s'écrouler sous son poids par surprise. Elle récupéra les fraises pendant qu'il était encore sonné et s'échappa par la porte de la cuisine.

Maintenant, tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était de se trouver une cachette pour manger ses fraises tranquillement dans son coin. Tant pis pour la garniture.

Elle courut dans tout le manoir pour essayer de dissuader le Dieu de La Mort qui était à ses trousses mais ce dernier ne semblait pas renoncer si facilement à sa séance de sex-food imaginaire avec Sebastian.

Alors qu'elle prenait un virage serré à droite à toute vitesse en essayant d'éviter un meuble, un lourd projectile la percuta de plein fouet et elle s'écroula par terre.

Elle toussa et éternua longuement. Cet abruti de travestit lui avait jeté un sac de farine à la figure pour la faire tomber. Elle en était à présent maculée et laissait des traînées blanches et poudreuses sur le parquet parfaitement ciré et jadis reluisant. Elle se retourna vers son poursuivant et parvint à éviter le nouveau sac de farine à la dernière seconde.

Grell, qui courait avec les paquets de farine sous le bras, gagnait progressivement de la distance sur elle.

« Rends-moi mes fraises sale petite garce ! »

Élise continua de courir avec la barquette de fraise au dessus de sa tête. Elle se jeta à sa droite pour éviter un autre sac et enjamba une commode pour gagner du temps.

« Non ! J'en ai plus envie que toi ! »

« Mon envie pour Sebas-chan n'a pas de limites ! »

« Mais on parle de fraises pas de Sebastian bon sang ! »

« Tu veux essayer de me séparer de mon Seby ! »

« Mais non ! »

La barquette de fraises en l'air, elle commençait à fatiguer. Elle devait trouver un échappatoire rapidement.

« Je sais que veux te garder Sebas-chan pour toi toute seule ! »

Une porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Ciel émergea soudain de son bureau, agacé.

« Mais bon sang c'est pas bientôt finit vos histoires ?! Je n'entends même plus ce qu'on me dit au téléphone ! »

Elise fronça les sourcils. Ils avaient du parcourir beaucoup de distance pour arriver aussi loin dans les couloirs.

Ciel écarquilla les yeux quand il vit l'état du couloir et Élise, maculée de farine qui courait comme une furie tandis que l'abrutit de Shinigami s'amusait à saccager les couloirs en balançant des sacs de farines qui n'atteignaient jamais la cible visée mais les carpettes et buffets qui se trouvaient sur leur chemin.

« Rends les moi ! Je suis sûre que tu veux aussi manger des fraises et de la chantilly sur son corps nu ! »

Élise cria par dessus son épaule en se jetant à plat ventre pour éviter un énième sac de farine.

« Mais je veux rien manger sur le corps de Sebastian bordel ! »

Élise se releva et évita un nouveau projectile qui termina sa course vers Ciel qui l'évita à la dernière seconde et reçu de la farine quand il éclata sur la porte de l'étude.

Une veine saillante apparue sur sa tempe et il aboya plus qu'autre chose après eux.

« Mais nom de dieu qu'est ce que vous faîtes dans mon manoir avec toute cette farine ?! »

Tout en courant, Grell remarqua sa présence et lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Oh Phantomhiive comme j'aime quand tu jure et deviens grossier aaaah...~ »

Ciel se raidit et pâlit instantanément.

Élise, qui luttait pour sa survie, cherchait toujours une issue de secours les mains en l'air.

« Au secouurs mayday mayday ! »

Elle changea de trajectoire et Ciel remarqua avec effarement qu'elle se dirigeait droit sur lui. Il agita les mains devant lui en signe de rejet.

« Ne venez pas ici avec toute cette farine ! »

« Vous voulez ma mort sur la conscience ?! »

« Mais vous allez me ruiner les tapis vous êtes toute sale ! »

« Je m'en fiche pas mal de vos tapis ! Ma vie et mes fraises sont en jeu ! »

Elle se précipita sur lui et il écarquilla les yeux en prévoyant le choc imminent. Il eu juste le temps de se décaler pour qu'elle ne le percute pas de plein fouet. Il ferma aussitôt la porte pour limiter les dégâts dans son bureau et le choc mat qui la secoua quelques secondes plus tard l'informa que Grell avait du s'y écraser.

Il se rendit compte avec horreur que ce dernier avait eu le temps de jeter un sac de farine sur Élise juste avant que la porte ne se referme. Il y en avait partout. Il secoua ses cheveux enfarinés et déplora l'état lamentable de son tapis avant que des veines saillantes apparaissent sur son front.

« Bon sang vous pouviez pas attendre de rentrer chez vous pour refaire le monde Debussy ?! Ce manoir est un vrai champ de bataille ! »

« Allô ? Monsieur le Comte ? Tout va bien ?! »

Ciel réalisa la bourde de l'avoir appelé par son nom de famille et se précipita vers le combiné.

« Oui oui Monsieur Wordsmith ! Je vous rappelle d'ici peu »

Il raccrocha et se retourna vers la masse inanimée sur le sol.

Étalée sur le tapis, Élise n'écoutait pas ce qu'il se passait et se releva difficilement. Elle souleva la barquette de fraises en l'air d'un air triomphant.

« WORTH IT ! »

Excédé, il vociféra.

« Absolument pas ! »

Élise semblait nager dans le bonheur. Elle sortit une fraise de la barquette qu'elle tint fièrement entre son pouce et son index.

« Vous m'avez aidé alors vous êtes mon complice, je vous donne une fraise et on est quittes »

« Vous croyez vraiment dur comme fer que marchander des fraises va arranger la situation ?! »

« Attendez, elles sentent vraiment bon »

« Je vois pas ce que ça change ! »

« Mademoiselle Élise ? »

Ils se tournèrent vers Sebastian qui venait d'apparaître à la fenêtre. Grell ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec et Sebastian resta médusé face au désordre qui régnait dans le manoir.

« Que c'est t-il passé ici ? »

« Trois fois rien. Une lutte passionnée entre deux peuples rivaux pour les ressources naturelles comme il y en a tant d'autre dans ce monde impitoyable »

Élise minimisait clairement les dégâts.

« Je me suis faîte piller mes réserves naturelles sans merci par une dictatrice ... »

Grell se décomposa quand il vit la barquette à moitié vide qu'Élise tenait dans sa main et se mit à pleurnicher dans son coin.

Ciel les regarda à tour de rôle, médusé.

« Vous auriez pu rester faire cette guerre dans la cuisine ! »

Sebastian prit la situation en main avec un sourire amusé.

« Cela n'est pas grave monsieur, je vais arranger tout cela. Mademoiselle, j'ai ce que vous avez demandé »

Ciel se calma et haussa un sourcil.

« Et qu'est ce qu'elle a demandé ? »

« Mademoiselle Élise ne souhaitait plus mettre de corset »

« Ah »

...

« C'est tout ce que vous fait la souffrance que j'ai enduré par votre faute ?! »

A son plus grand étonnement, Ciel et Sebastian échangèrent un regard et un sourire incontrôlable apparu sur leurs lèvres. Ciel s'éclaircit la gorge d'un air solennel pour tenter de cacher son hilarité.

« Ne dit-on pas qu'il faut savoir souffrir pour être belle ? »

« Je ne pense pas qu'avoir l'air d'une autruche asphyxiée me mette à mon avantage »

Malgré leurs efforts apparents pour se calmer, Sebastian et Ciel n'arrivaient pas à se séparer de leur sourires amusés.

« Vous êtes de mèche vous deux ! En plus c'est insupportable de courir sans rien ! »

Ciel haussa un sourcil interrogateur et Sebastian vint à leur secours.

« Il est fort désagréable de courir sans porter de soutient-gorge pour une femme monsieur »

« Oh »

« Merci de compatir à ma souffrante espèce de mufle ! »

Ciel fronça les sourcils, agaçé.

« Ça suffit avec les noms d'animaux Debussy ! »

Sebastian se dirigea vers elle, visiblement très divertit.

« Tenez mademoiselle »

Il lui tendit un sac Victoria Secrets. Élise fronça les sourcils, ayant un mauvais pressentiment. Elle farfouilla dedans et écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

« Sebastian je vous ai demandé des soutiens-gorge ! Ça va me servir à quoi ça !? »

Pour illustrer son propos, elle sortit du sac un soutient gorge rouge en dentelle très fin qui ne cachait et ne soutenait manifestement pas grand chose.

Sebastian sourit et s'inclina, visiblement fier de lui.

« Veuillez me pardonnez mais je trouve celui-ci tout à fait adapté: aucun humain ne vous résistera dans pareil apparat »

Elle sortit tous les achats du majordome qu'elle étala par terre pour constater l'étendue de la crise. Rose, jaune, rouge et même un soutien-gorge vert pomme qui ne maintenaient rien du tout mais laissaient très probablement une vue de choix sur la poitrine de celle qui le portait. Dieu merci il n'avait pas prit les culottes et autres bas qui complétaient les ensembles. Quelle idée de laisser un démon choisir ses sous-vêtements ? Elle raflait haut la main la palme de la connerie.

« Mais je n'ai jamais demandé des armes de séduction massive je voulais juste autre chose que ce corset qui pèse des tonnes ! »

« Moi qui me faisait une joie de vous aider à le mettre chaque matin ... »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, éberluée. A quel point regrettait-il de ne pas avoir une maîtresse à la place d'un maître ? Ciel tiqua et fronça les sourcils.

« Sebastian ça suffit je te rappelle que tu es devant une invitée »

Ciel sonda les bouts de dentelle litigieux d'un œil vide.

« Eh bien Sebastian, il semblerait que tu ai mal exécuté ton ordre »

Le majordome s'inclina aussitôt.

« Sauf votre respect monsieur, mademoiselle n'a pas précisé sa taille et quel genre de sous-vêtements elle désirait c'est pourquoi j'ai du aller me renseigner rapidement dans ses armoires et je me suis donc dirigé vers cette boutique qu'elle a déjà visité par le passé »

Élise se sentit changer de couleur pour une nuance betterave plus peu plus exotique. Il n'avait pas pu oser faire ça et dire ça à l'instant quand même ?

« Mais pourquoi ne les avez-vous pas juste rapporté au lieu d'aller acheter tout ça ?! »

« Vous m'avez ordonné d'aller en acheter »

Elle pesta de frustration. Le regard de Ciel avait laissé transparaître de l'étonnement en écoutant Sebastian mais il n'avait pas fait de commentaire et était retourné s'installer à son étude.

« Voulez-vous que je retourne acheter autre chose mademoiselle ? » proposa Sebastian, serviable. Il ne semblait absolument pas désolé de son erreur.

Elle soupira lourdement.

« Non, au point où nous en sommes donnez-moi ceux là »

Ciel s'éclaircit la gorge depuis son bureau.

« Bien, dans ce cas retournez dans la cuisine, jouez aux échecs ou taillez les buissons si le cœur vous en dit mais laissez moi travailler et emportez tout ça avec vous » Il désigna d'un air absent la lingerie étalée sur le tapis.

Grell semblait en revanche très intéressé par ce que Sebastian avait rapporté.

« Sebyy tu as ramené tout ça pour t'amuser avec moiii~ ?! »

Élise vit le frisson désagréable qui lui parcouru l'échine.

« Cessez cela je vous prie »

Il affichait un air dégoûté. Il préférait visiblement les humaines aux Dieux de la Mort travestis.

Grell examina tous les sous-vêtements avec attention. Il ramassa ceux qui lui plaisaient pour se les approprier et laissa les plus sobres pour Élise. Dépitée, elle ne lutta pas, elle n'en aurait rien fait de toute façon.

Sebastian commença son rangement du manoir et Grell le suivit avec les soutiens-gorge en trophée dans sa main droite. Les fraises avaient totalement été évincées de son esprit.

Plantée au milieu de la pièce sa barquette de fraise à moitié vide à la main, elle se tourna vers Ciel qui s'était remit à signer des papiers d'autorisation de dieu savait trop quoi comme si rien ne s'était passé. Le silence régnait à nouveau dans la pièce, uniquement troublé par les chuintements de sa plume.

Elle le considéra tandis qu'il travaillait.

« Vous voulez une fraise ? »

Il leva un sourcil désabusé dans sa direction. Pourquoi ne le laissait-elle pas tranquille ? Ceci dit, il aimait bien les fraises.

« D'accord mais après allez-vous en, je ne peux pas travailler avec tout ce raffut »

Elle lui tendit une fraise qu'il attrapa et mangea en lisant ses papiers. Il sembla réfléchir un instant et retendit sa main vers elle sans la regarder.

Elle se renfrogna mais lui tendit une deuxième fraise qui connu le même sort que la précédente. En jetant un coup d'œil à d'autres dossiers, il tendit encore la main.

« Hé ! »

Il leva le regard vers elle, un sourcil froncé.

« Ce sont mes fraises, je me suis battue durement pour elles ! »

Il lui lança un regard blasé.

« Ça n'est pas moi qui vais vous contredire là dessus Debussy. Voulez-vous bien m'en donner une dernière avant de partir ? »

Elle hésita puis se détourna simplement sans lui lancer un regard.

« Non »

Une veine apparue sur le front de Ciel.

« Si vous ne vouliez pas partager il ne fallait pas commencer à m'en proposer ! »

« Elles sont à moi! »

« Mais vous avez presque engloutit la barquette à vous toute seule »

« Justement maintenant il ne m'en reste plus beaucoup »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira avant de se renfrogner dans son coin.

Élise le considéra une nouvelle fois. Il était tout grognon maintenant.

« Bon je vous en donne une dernière parce que vous êtes gentil »

« Vous m'offrez mes propres fraises, quelle générosité débordante Debussy »

« Ne vous plaigniez pas c'est mieux que rien »

« Admettons »

Il tendit la main et releva les yeux vers elle au bout de quelques secondes en voyant que la fraise n'y atterrissait toujours pas.

« Vous ne m'en donnez plus ? »

« Si. Ouvrez la bouche »

Il la considéra quelques secondes pour voir si elle était sérieuse.

« Pardon ? »

« Ouvrez la bouche et je vise »

« Hein ? Si vous avez envie de faire du basket ce n'est pas le bon étage Debussy »

« Ne discutez pas ou je ne vous la donne pas »

Il serra les dents et soupira de frustration.

« D'accord, lancez-là »

« Mais vous n'avez pas la bouche ouverte ! »

« Je l'ouvrirai une fois que vous l'aurez lancé »

Sans un mot, elle recula.

« Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ? »

« Je rend l'expérience plus intéressante »

Ciel tiqua au mot expérience, merci pour lui.

« Vous êtes presque à l'autre bout de la pièce ça devrait être suffisant non ? »

« Pas encore, je veux réaliser une prouesse »

« Et moi je veux ma fraise on ne va pas y passer la soirée Debussy »

« Ça y est je suis prête ! »

« Mais vous êtes trop loin elle n'atterrira jamais dans ma bouche »

Elle prit une voix inquiétante.

« Vous remettez mes compétences en doute monsieur le Comte ? »

Il sentit qu'il devait calmer le jeu.

« Non pas du tout ... »

Elle reprit son air ravit.

« Mais alors c'est super ! Faites " aah " »

Une veine saillante apparue sur le front de Ciel.

« Certainement pas ! »

« Vous êtes vraiment tristounet... »

« Excusez-moi d'avoir une fierté »

« Il faut savoir mettre sa fierté de côté des fois »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela s'appliquerait à cette situation »

« Ça dépends comment on voit les choses... »

Il se sentait perdre patience et il avait du travail.

« Bon vous la lancez cette fraise ? »

« Ça vaa oooh ! »

Il eu soudainement un affreux doute et il se demanda si elle avait bu. Il était certain qu'elle ne se comportait pas comme ça d'habitude.

« Debussy, vous avez mangé ou bu quelque chose ? »

« Ben non ! Je n'en ai pas eu le droit à cause de vous ! »

Il haussa un sourcil.

« Mais je ne vous ai jamais interdit quoi que ce soit »

« Si ! Vous vouliez me priver de nourriture pour tout garder pour vous ! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Cela se transformait en lynchage sur la place publique maintenant.

« Et Sebastian il est méchant ! »

« Oui, très. Mais qu'est ce que vous avez fait dans cette cuisine alors ? »

« Je me suis faite un gâteau pour moi toute seule. Et un peu pour vous si vous étiez gentil avec moi »

Il soupira intérieurement. Elle n'était certainement pas sobre.

« C'est une attention touchante mais quels ingrédients avez-vous utilisé ? »

« Ben le sucre, la farine, le chocolat, de la crème, des œufs, de la levure et du cognac, parce que j'aime bien relever mes gâteaux avec ça donne un bon goût »

Ciel parla lentement en distinguant chaque syllabe, exaspéré.

« Du cognac ? Dans un gâteau au chocolat ? »

« Voui ! »

Il soupira lourdement et se laissa aller en arrière contre le dossier de sa chaise.

« Et vous en avez mis beaucoup ? »

« Non mais il y en avait beaucoup de sorte différentes alors j'ai du goûter pour juger lequel était le meilleur »

Ciel se massa les tempes. Il devait bien avoir une vingtaine de cognacs différents dans ce manoir qui étaient rangés avec les autres alcools forts qu'elle avait peut être aussi "goûté". Il s'incita au calme.

« Cette attention à la réussite de votre gâteau vous honore mais vous n'y avez pas été un peu trop fort en les goûtant tous ? »

« Ben il fallait bien non ? »

« Certes mais là vous avez clairement fait du zèle »

« Pourquoi vous dîtes ça ? Vous voulez plus de fraise ? »

« Si, si »

Elle semblait étrangement susceptible et il sentait qu'il ne devait pas trop faire d'histoires si il voulait ne pas l'avoir sur les bras toute la soirée.

Il soupira lourdement et se résolut à ouvrir la bouche avec méfiance. Elle sembla ravie.

« Parfait ! Attendez... »

Elle enleva la tige de la fraise et la lança vers Ciel après avoir pris quelques secondes pour viser. Sans grande surprise, elle le rata de deux bons mètres et il bascula sur sa gauche à une vitesse invisible à l'œil nu pour la rattraper en moins d'une seconde avant de se rasseoir dans son fauteuil comme si de rien était.

« Ouii ! Je savais bien que je réussirai ! Je me suis entraînée en regardant la NBA vous voyez, il n'y avait rien à craindre »

Une goutte coula de son front.

« Vous m'impressionnez, c'était sacrément bien visé »

« He-heeeeey ! »

Elle improvisa une sorte de danse de la victoire avec maladresse tant elle peinait à se tenir parfaitement droite à présent. Ciel se pinça l'arrête du nez devant ce spectacle déroutant. Il y avait de grandes chances qu'elle n'ose plus sortir de sa chambre après ça.

« Retournez cuisiner maintenant et ça suffit avec le cognac il y a bien assez dans ce gâteau »

« D'accord ! »

Tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, il remarqua que les sous-vêtements se trouvaient toujours sur son tapis.

« Debussy n'oubliez pas tout ceci s'il vous plaît »

Élise tituba avec difficulté jusqu'aux sous-vêtements et elle s'assit/s'écroula sur le tapis à côté.

« Ah oui c'est vrai. Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Je dois en mettre un non ? J'hésite ... »

Affalé sur son bureau, il se prit le visage dans les mains, exaspéré.

« Écoutez vous faîtes ce que vous voulez »

« Mais il y en a trop je dois choisir »

Ciel se sentit clairement perdre patience et ses doigts se crispèrent sur ses accoudoirs pour tenter de rester calme.

« Décidez-vous vite alors ne réfléchissez pas trop »

Elle détourna le visage et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Non. Pourquoi il y en aurait un qui aurait le droit d'être porté et pas les autres ? La chance n'est pas juste, c'est le mérite qui compte ! Mais en même temps le mérite n'est-il pas une valeur pervertie dans notre société inégalitaire actuelle ? »

Il la considéra quelques secondes, horripilé.

« Certainement pas dans ce cas-ci »

« C'est le plus beau qui doit gagner alors. J'aime bien celui là... Et vous vous préférez lequel ? Rendez-vous utile au lieu de rester là les bras ballants ! »

Une veine pulsa vivement sur son front. A qui la faute si il perdait son temps depuis dix minutes ? Il sera les dents et lui lança un regard furieux.

« Ecoutez je ne sais pas je ne vois pas et je suis occupé alors choisissez vous même ! »

« Attendez »

Elle se leva avec difficulté. L'alcool faisait à présent pleinement effet sur elle. Elle n'avait rien mangé et avoir le ventre vide n'arrangeait rien. Elle avait l'impression de rêver et que rien de ce qu'elle faisait n'était grave.

Elle attrapa et disposa tous ses sous-vêtements sur le bureau devant le nez de Ciel.

« Voilà, ils sont mieux là. Vous voyez maintenant ? »

Il frappa brusquement du poing sur la table et le coup fit un bruit assourdissant dans la pièce.

« Debussy ! Ça suffit maintenant ! »

Elle eu un air effrayé et recula avant de se mettre à geindre faiblement.

« Mais arrêtez de me gronder avec votre grosse voix vous êtes méchant ... »

Ciel se prit le front dans la main en massant ses tempes et se força à se calmer. Elle avait disposé toute sa lingerie sur ses factures et il n'y voyait plus rien à ses affaires. Il la considéra quelques secondes.

« Mais vous êtes sûre que vous avez juste goûté ? »

Elle sembla fouiller dans sa mémoire.

« Il y en avait un qui était vraiment bon »

Il soupira et se laissa aller contre son fauteuil, découragé. Elle ne devait même pas se rendre compte qu'elle se comportait ainsi. Il décida d'aller dans son sens et pointa au hasard le vêtement qui se situait le plus près de sa main droite en parlant doucement.

« Je vois, ce n'est pas grave. Allez, mettez celui-ci et retournez cuisiner votre gâteau mais ne touchez plus au cognac pour l'amour du ciel »

Elle sourit, ravie.

« Ah oui il est très beau celui là ! ... Alors »

Alors qu'il levait un regard agacé vers elle, l'œil de Ciel s'écarquilla lentement au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

« Mais bordel Debussy qu'est ce vous fichez ?! »

Il n'hallucinait pas, elle s'était prise la cuite du siècle. Elle lui lança un regard amusé en continuant sa manœuvre.

« Haha vous avez dit un gros mot »

« Ça n'est pas le problème ! »

Voyant que les mots ne la faisait pas réagir, il contourna rapidement le bureau et lui bloqua fermement les mains pour les empêcher de déboutonner quoi que ce soit de plus.

« Arrêtez vous me faîtes p-peur »

Il la força à le regarder dans les yeux pour voir l'état de ses pupilles. Plutôt, même très, dilatées. Elle dégagea son menton d'un geste agacé et Ciel la regarda sombrement.

« Entre nous je ne saurais pas dire qui fait le plus peur à l'autre dans ce cas parce que vous commencez sérieusement à m'inquiéter Debussy »

Il la ramena vers la porte en l'empêchant de tomber.

« Sebastian »

Le démon accouru dans la seconde qui suivit.

« My Lord ? »

« Ramène là dans sa chambre et assure toi qu'elle n'en sorte pas et plus de comportement bizarre avec elle comme toute à l'heure c'est comprit ? C'est un ordre »

Sebastian eu un sourire amusé et il porta Élise jusqu'à sa chambre avant de la poser sur son lit et de refermer la porte à clé derrière lui.

De retour dans son bureau, Ciel s'affala plus qu'il ne s'assit dans son fauteuil. Il avait du travail à rattraper à cause de tout ça. Il remarqua avec exaspération que sa paperasse était encore encombrée par les sous-vêtements.

Mais combien de bouteilles avait-elle bu pour être dans cet état ?

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Élise émergeait avec peine de son sommeil. Elle avait un sacré mal de crâne. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle se sente aussi mal ?

Elle enfila une longue robe de chambre en satin qui avait été mise à sa disposition et elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Quand elle voulu ouvrir sa porte, celle-ci ne bougea pas. Elle força, persuadée qu'il s'agissait de l'humidité ou de quelque chose dans le genre. La porte resta solidement en place.

Elle entendit une clé tourner dans la serrure depuis le couloir et la porte s'ouvrit finalement sur Sebastian.

« Sebastian ? Mais pourquoi ma porte était verrouillée ?! »

Un sourire amusé apparu sur ses lèvres.

« C'est une longue histoire mademoiselle »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« J'ai tout mon temps »

« Je m'excuse d'avance mais ce n'est pas mon cas mademoiselle. Je dois y aller maintenant, à plus tard »

Il s'inclina et disparu dans les couloirs.

Elle sentait qu'il ne voulait juste pas lui dire ce qu'il se passait. Elle sortit lentement, méfiante. Les couloirs étaient tout à fait normaux et elle avait une faim de loup. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et y rencontra Grell.

« Yo »

« Salut petite~ »

« Il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir ? »

« Rien de particulier... Ah si! Tu as essayé de me voler mes fraises ! »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, ahurie.

« Ah oui ?! C'est marrant je m'en souviens pas, excuse moi alors »

« Mais il n'y a pas de mal darling~ »

Elle frissonnait toujours d'horreur à chaque fois que le Shinigami décidait de lui donner un petit surnom du genre.

Grell vit passer Sebastian dans le couloir et se jeta à ses trousses. Élise se retrouva seule dans la cuisine, essayant de comprendre ce qui lui échappait.

* * *

 ***Worth it: "ça valait le coup ! "**

 **Et voilà un chapitre de plus ! Faire toute sa re-correction et appuyer bêtement sur "page précédente" au lieu du "Undo" du site et devoir tout recommencer mode d'emploii**

 **Bienvenue parmi nous BlackEmilyMalou ;D Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise! C'est intéressant de mettre l'accent sur ce point puisqu'il est vrai que je fais très attention au comportement et aux réaction de Ciel ! Ton commentaire est juste "trop trop trop" mais c'est un trop positif ;3 Oui ça se dit on se comprend xD Haha il n'y a pas de mal c'est vraiment très gentil à toi d'avoir commenté ! Oui, j'aime bizuter Ciel mais il faut aussi qu'Élise en prenne un peu sinon ça serait pas drôle xD J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plus alors parce que Cielou se fait encore un peu malmener xD**

 **D'ailleurs dans les prochains chapitres la tendance du bizutage s'inverse entre les deux pour notre plus grand plaisir :D**

 **Guest: Vraiment ? C'est trop dommage xD Muahahaha j'ai des pouvoirs *-* Je crois que l'ambiance était assez relâchée dans ce chapitre aussi xD I'LL LIVE MY LIFE, I'M ALIIIVE ! Je le connais par coeur cet ending xD Moi aussi je l'aime bien et puis maintenant qu'il était là je n'allais pas le laisser dans son coin ;) C'est vrai ? Merci alors :D OH MON DIEU Je viens de me rendre compte à quel point je suis innocente j'y avais même pas pensé xDD Je pensais à la morve pour tout te dire mais qu'est ce que j'ai écrit là ?! XD**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires les filles vous êtes adorables~ !**

 **Bisouilles!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Oui j'ai actualisé la photo, je trouvais qu'elle collait mieux avec l'ambiance vous verrez pourquoi ;) De qui je me suis inspirée pour Élise ? Les meilleurs savent ! Ce fan art ne m'appartient pas ^^**

 **Je ne reviens pas sur mon habitude de répondre aux review en fin de chapitre, je voudrais juste mettre l'accent sur deux points pertinent soulevés dans une gentille review :**

 **\- Premièrement : Je tiens à m'excuser pour les horribles fautes que j'oublie et surtout que j'ai oublié mercredi dernier en publiant ! Il était très tard et je n'avais pas les idées très claires (je m'endormais presque sur mon clavier) comme je voulais publier le chapitre avant quinze heures le lendemain je me suis un peu faite violence !**

 **(Bref : Pour ceux d'entre vous qui ont eu le temps de lire avant que je ne rectifie vous avez ainsi eu le plaisir d'assister à une sacrée perle, le français dans toute sa splendeur : j'ai nommé le ... ! « Une veine lui coula du front » Alors comment dire …. Je ne sais pas ce que j'avais fumé pour en arriver là mais le mélange des deux expressions rend quelque chose de trèès inquiétant. Concernant les fautes d'orthographe je m'excuse de mes erreurs d'inattention)**

 **\- Deuxièmement : Pourquoi Claude est toujours en vie dans cette histoire, c'es parce que mon histoire ne suit pas tout à fait la saison deux même si elle intègre Claude pour le besoin de la trame.**

 **Mais chaque chose en son temps, pour l'instant une crise plus grave se présente au manoir 8)**

 **Bon chapitre !**

* * *

Élise dormait encore à poings fermés dans son confortable lit à baldaquin aux dimensions déroutantes. Le fait qu'on puisse y caser quatre personnes côte à côte sans le moindre problème n'en finissait pas de l'émerveiller. Elle devait avouer que sa chambre était somptueuse. Les boiseries et rideaux de velours qui bordaient le lit et les grandes fenêtres, le luxueux divan au milieu de la pièce sur lequel elle se plaisait à réfléchir aux problèmes de l'univers pendant des heures entières et l'immense dressing qui se trouvait dans la pièce voisine lui donnaient l'impression de loger à Buckingham Palace.

 _Il n'est peut être pas si goujat que ça, ce Comte._

Elle n'avait toujours pas eu le fin mot de l'histoire sur ce qu'il s'était passé deux jours plus tôt avant qu'elle ne se réveille avec sa migraine carabinée. Tout un pan de sa mémoire manquait à l'appel et cela l'inquiétait sérieusement.

Ce timbré inutile de Grell ne semblait absolument pas renseigné sur les événements et Sebastian éludait toujours ses questions avec un sourire amusé. Ciel, quand à lui, ne restait jamais longtemps dans la même pièce qu'elle bien qu'elle eut été incapable de dire si quelque chose avait changé ou non dans son comportement: elle n'avait jamais pu avoir une conversation en bonne et due forme avec lui depuis son réveil difficile.

De toute façon peu l'avaient fait, seul Sebastian parvenait à entrer dans son bureau et encore, avec un argument de choix sur un plateau ou une desserte.

Alors qu'elle se retournait dans son lit pour trouver une position plus confortable, des coups furent frappés à la porte. Ils s'estompèrent au bout de quelques secondes et recommencèrent plus fort.

 _Histoire de finir de me réveiller au cas où je n'aurais pas entendu le raffut_

Une voix désabusée se fit entendre de l'autre côté du battant.

« Debussy, je veux vous voir dans mon bureau le plus tôt possible c'est important »

Ça y est : elle était de mauvaise humeur.

Comment osait-il l'agresser de la sorte à... elle se tourna vers son réveil pour y jeter un coup d'œil.

 _8h16 ?!_

Elle bougonna sous ses couvertures, totalement indifférente à la soit-disant urgence.

« On verra ça plus tard quand je serais levée »

« Comme vous voudrez »

Elle entendit ses pas s'éloigner et se redressa, ahurie. Se pouvait-il que Ciel la laisse tranquille, comme ça, sans plus de résistance ? Quelque chose clochait, ça n'était pas du tout son genre et il n'avait aucune prédisposions spéciales à la patience à ce qu'elle avait pu constater.

Alors qu'elle guettait le moindre son qui aurait laissé penser qu'il avait fait demi-tour pour venir copieusement la gourmander comme il l'aurait fait en temps normal, elle fut étonnée de le voir abandonner si facilement. Elle s'était enfin faite respecter ?

Ce mince espoir fut malheureusement démenti cinq minutes plus tard quand Sebastian frappa à la porte avant de faire irruption dans sa chambre sans même attendre son consentement.

Il ouvrit les rideaux et Élise gémit face à la violence lumineuse. Elle s'enfonça dans ses couvertures.

« Hmpf ! Vous êtes cruel »

Un sourire réjoui naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Mais je ne suis qu'un diable de majordome mademoiselle »

« Allez-vous en d'ici où j'appelle Grell et vous connaîtrez un sort pire que la mort »

Le sourire en coin sur ses lèvres défaillit aussitôt. Son quotidien devait être éprouvant depuis que le Dieu de la Mort le harcelait chaque seconde. Son regard devint inquiétant.

« Si vous essayez de prononcer la moindre syllabe du nom de cette erreur de la nature je me verrai forcé de prendre une mesure d'extrême urgence et de vous bâillonner mademoiselle »

Elle frissonna d'épouvante.

« Mmfh d'accord je me tais mais refermez les volets Sebastian »

« Je crains que cela me soit impossible mademoiselle »

« Rien n'est impossible la volonté triomphe toujours »

Son sourire revint, toujours plus narquois.

« En l'occurrence elle ne triomphera pas pour la simple et bonne raison que l'ordre de vous lever m'a été donné par mon maître mademoiselle »

« C'est donc lui le rustre qui veut du mal à mes heures de sommeil ! »

Il s'inclina.

« Sans aucun doute. Maintenant veuillez vous levez ou je crains de devoir utiliser une méthode plus musclée pour vous faire obéir »

Il affichait un sourire forcé des plus affable.

« C'est une menace ? »

« En quelque sorte »

Ses yeux étaient à présent clos tellement le sourire s'était élargit.

Elle obtempéra aussitôt. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait bien lui faire et elle n'avait pas envie de le savoir.

Elle se leva et entreprit de se diriger à reculons vers le bureau de Ciel.

Sebastian l'arrêta d'un bras, son éternel sourire affable collé sur ses traits.

« Mademoiselle devrait s'habiller avant toute chose »

Elle se détailla. Elle portait sa chemise de nuit qui lui arrivait presque jusqu'aux mollets. Elle ne voyait cependant pas où était l'indécence à se balader dans cet accoutrement.

« Ce n'est pas grave de toute façon je ne vois rien que ce truc ne cache pas déjà »

« Mais c'est votre habit de nuit mademoiselle ce n'est pas convenable »

« De nos jours on appelle ça une tente et on sort dans la rue avec cinq fois plus court alors laissez-moi passer qu'on en finisse »

« Si vous insistez mademoiselle. Mettez au moins cette robe de chambre »

Elle roula des yeux et passa ses bras dans ce que lui tendit le majordome avant d'accélérer le pas pour s'éloigner du démon un peu trop avenant à son goût. Il semblait toujours mijoter quelque chose ce qui n'était pas pour la rassurer.

Elle fit une brève escale dans les cuisines et en profita pour remplir ses bras de croissants et de pains au chocolats.

C'est avec une pâtisserie dans la bouche qu'elle entra sans frapper dans le bureau de Ciel. Sa robe de chambre était mise de travers sur son épaule et elle avait oublié de prendre des chaussures sans parler de ses cheveux qui semblaient vouloir manifester eux aussi par pur bénévolat contre le manque de sommeil.

« Que _diantre_ me voulez-vous à une heure pareille ? »

Élise prenait sur elle pour ne pas paraître trop exaspérée mais la tâche était ardue. Elle détestait quand on la forçait à se lever avant onze heures sans son consentement explicite.

Ciel était déjà assis à son bureau, une tasse de thé à la main et lisait le journal. Il ne la regardait pas et parla d'une voix lasse.

« Je sors au restaurant ce soir »

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de hausser un sourcil.

« C'est génial vraiment je suis contente pour vous. Maintenant que les réjouissances ont été annoncées puis-je retourner à mon sommeil réparateur ? »

Il soupira.

« Il s'agit d'un repas d'affaire avec un actionnaire américain qui souhaite augmenter son investissement dans mon entreprise »

Il détacha ses yeux du journal pour la regarder. Il haussa un sourcil mais de fit pas de commentaire sur son allure négligée de paysanne du quinzième siècle.

« Vous savez ce que cela sous-entend ? »

Elle haussa l'autre sourcil.

« Que vous avez brillamment réussit votre campagne de marketing ? »

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez et se redressa sur son fauteuil, la tête appuyée sur son poing.

« Non cela signifie qu'il viendra accompagné de sa femme. Les repas d'affaire entre deux hommes se font souvent à quatre, les femmes sont censées apaiser les négociations et aider leur mari à faire les bons choix tout en animant la conversation, c'est une sorte de tradition »

Elle alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face du bureau sur lequel elle déposa ses victuailles pour se décharger les bras. Ciel la regarda avec agacement mettre des miettes sur ses papiers.

« Le pillage des cuisines était obligatoire Debussy ? »

« Je ne savais pas ce que vous mijotiez alors j'ai pris mes précautions »

Elle finit de manger son croissant et, voyant que Ciel restait la regarder comme si il attendait une réponse, elle se décida à poursuivre.

« C'est très intéressant tout ça mais en quoi ça me concerne ? »

« Vous avez une dette envers moi Debussy »

Élise commençait à se méfier. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

« Admettons, oui »

« Je ne souhaite pas perdre la face devant l'un de mes plus gros associés en venant seul. Accompagnez moi à cette soirée pour éponger votre dette »

« Comment ça ? »

Elle commençait à comprendre.

« Oh non. Non non »

Elle lui lança un regard courroucé pour tenter de le faire réagir sur la situation dans laquelle il la mettait. Face à l'absence de pitié de sa part, elle poursuivit.

« On ne se marie pas comme ça sur un coup de tête on fait connaissance avant en général vous comprenez ? Je sais pas moi je ne sais même pas votre parfum de glace favori »

Il lui lança un regard désabusé.

« Parce que c'est la seule question que vous poseriez à votre futur mari ? »

« Si on s'entend là dessus on s'entendra sur tout »

Il ferma les yeux, demandant sans doute quelque pitié au premier dieu qui viendrait à l'entendre par miracle.

« Très amusant. Qu'en est-il ? »

Elle maugréa, un nouveau croissant dans la bouche.

« Ça me rapporterait quoi, à moi ? »

« Je vous laisserai retourner à Londres ce soir même »

Elle haussa les sourcils.

« Donc en fait je suis actuellement victime d'une séquestration organisée c'est bien ça ? »

Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants. Il répondit finalement, un doigt pensif sur le menton.

« Sachant que si je vous laissait partir d'ici maintenant je vous retrouverai immanquablement dans moins de trois jours à l'agonie dans un tronc d'arbre en train d'essayer d'échapper aux animaux sauvages disons que oui, mais que c'est pour votre bien »

Une veine pulsa vivement sur son front.

« Ça va je ne vous dérange pas ?! Vous me devez un minimum de respect ! »

Il la toisa du regard narquoisement.

« Les otaries ne jouissent malheureusement pas encore de ce droit à part entière dans la réglementation internationale mais je me renseignerai quand même plus en détails »

« Et il est content il a fait sa blague ! Si j'accepte vous me laisserez retourner chez moi ? »

Il redevint sérieux.

« Oui »

« Et vous me laisserez tranquille ? »

Il soupira.

« Oui »

« Et vous m'achèterez des fraises ? »

« Si vous voulez »

« Et des framboises ? »

« Bien sûr »

« J'aurais le droit de chanter et d'écouter ma musique ? »

Il soupira lourdement.

« Bon, d'accord »

« Et vous me laisserez conduire vos voitures ? »

« Certainement pas. »

« Hé ! Vous serez pas un peu sexiste ?! »

Il fronça les sourcils, catégorique.

« Non et je me permets de vous rappeler le détail superflu que vous n'avez pas de permis »

« Comment est-ce que vous savez ça ? Je le ferais à l'instinct j'ai toutes mes leçons de conduite »

« Et vous n'avez pas votre permis malgré ça ? »

« Eh bien non ... C'est le destin qui s'acharne contre moi »

« Et bien je vous prierai de ne pas vous acharner sur ces voitures en retour »

Elle sauta du bureau et récupéra sa nourriture.

« Ce n'est pas suffisant alors. Je crains que je ne sois obligée de vous diriger vers Grell qui se fera un plaisir de vous aider à palier cette difficulté »

Ciel blêmit et écarquilla les yeux d'horreur pendant qu'elle tournait les talons avec intransigeance.

« Attendez... ! D'accord pour les voitures mais un autre jour »

Elle se retourna, triomphante.

« Je savais bien que nous finirions par trouver un arrangement Monsieur le Comte ! »

Une veine saillante apparue sur son front.

« Fichez moi le camp ! »

Elle s'en alla tout sourire après lui avoir offert un pain au chocolat en signe de paix qu'il accepta d'un air inquiet. Il avait peur de la nourriture maintenant ?

 **OoOoOoO**

Le reste de la journée fut un supplice. Elle fut forcée d'apprendre à se tenir à table selon les règles de bienséance les plus sophistiquées avec Sebastian qu'elle trouvait strict et inquiétant.

En début d'après midi, pour l'achever, Ciel lui bourra le crâne de chiffres et d'études de marché. Bien qu'elle soit un minimum intéressée, ce cours l'avait particulièrement ennuyé et la mine sombre et distante qu'avait abordé le Comte toute l'après midi n'y était pas étrangère. Il s'était contenté, baguette en main, de lui faire un exposé interminable sur les dividendes des actionnaires de l'entreprise la main dans la poche d'un air ennuyé. Évidement qu'il connaissait déjà tout ça par cœur mais il aurait pu au moins essayer de rendre le cours ludique.

Comment ?

 _Je sais pas en distribuant des fraises Tagada toutes les demies heures pour récompenser son élève assidue._

Vers 18h45, ils se rejoignirent dans le hall.

Elle avait accepté de mettre la robe que Sebastian était venu lui apporter. Pour une fois qu'on lui proposait une robe normale, elle n'allait pas cracher dans la soupe d'autant qu'elle semblait être de très bonne facture. Après inspection, elle devait même coûter une fortune.

Bleu marine, c'était une robe bustier en mousseline recouverte d'un voile de tulle avec une large bande de satin qui comprimait sa taille pour la mettre en valeur. La robe était à la fois sobre et d'une élégance rare. Elle ne descendait pas spécialement sur ses seins et Élise en fut reconnaissante. Une chose était sûre, ça n'était pas Sebastian qui l'avait choisi.

Elle se prépara avec tout ce qu'on lui avait mit à disposition et se dirigea vers le hall. Elle s'était faite un chignon lâche et avait laissé quelques mèches dépasser pour se donner un air détendu. Sebastian était revenu quelques minutes plus tard lui apporter un gracieux tour de cou en platine, un saphir incrusté dans le médaillon et des boucles d'oreille assorties. Si elle accompagnait un Comte, il était préférable qu'elle ressemble à quelque chose.

Quand elle descendit, ses mains étaient moites. Ciel l'attendait déjà, appuyé contre la grande porte et regardait sa montre de son air ennuyé habituel.

Il portait un smoking pour l'occasion qui lui allait divinement bien et mettait ses cheveux sombres et son teint en valeur mais Élise préféra écourter l'analyse visuelle très rapidement. Elle descendit au pas de course pour ne pas faire traîner la situation.

« Vous êtes charmante mademoiselle »

Élise eu un sourire crispé.

« Merci Sebastian »

Le démon lui fit un sourire entendu.

« Non ce n'est pas juste ! Moi aussi je veux un corps comme ça ! Ne regarde pas Sebas-chan ! »

Le démon jeta un regard meurtrier au Dieu de la mort qui recommença à geindre dans son coin.

Éprouvée, Élise se retourna vers Ciel.

« Bon allons-y: plus vite on y sera et plus vite je serais rentrée chez moi »

Il s'était mit à la détailler sans un mot pendant qu'ils parlaient et hocha la tête d'un air impassible avant d'ouvrir la grande porte d'entrée pour la laisser sortir. Ils se dirigèrent vers une voiture qu'elle distinguait mal de loin. Elle écarquilla légèrement les yeux en approchant. Si ces dernier ne l'abusaient pas, c'était bien une Aston Martin Vanquish, un modèle de voiture qu'elle avait vu un an plus tôt au prestigieux salon de l'automobile qui se tenait chaque année à Londres alors qu'elle faisait un article pour l'occasion.

« Pourquoi l'avoir prise en noire ? C'est une couleur discrète »

Il lui lança un regard blasé tandis qu'il descendait les escalier.

« Justement. Dépêchez-vous nous sommes en retard »

Elle accéléra le pas. Décidément, elle ne comprenait rien aux hommes. Enfin celui-ci en particulier.

L'attitude distante du Comte commençait clairement à l'agacer.

« Vous comptez faire la tête toute la soirée ? Vous n'allez pas la conclure cette affaire si vous avez l'air aussi déprimé, on dirait que votre entreprise est en faillite »

« Les émotions que je laisse transparaître sur mon visage ne regarde que moi Debussy »

« Trop d'amabilité Monsieur le Comte je suffoque »

Il ne répondit pas et ils rentrèrent ensemble dans la voiture.

« C'est bas ces voitures de sport ! Celle là j'aimerai bien la conduire~ »

Voyant que Ciel restait muet, plongé dans ses pensées, Élise décida de ne plus gâcher sa salive inutilement durant toute la longueur du trajet.

 _Déjà que c'est un ours d'habitude.._.

Elle alluma la radio. Cette dernière était réglée sur la chaîne BBC de Londres. Les news se succédaient dans un rythme endiablé tant le speaker semblait ne jamais reprendre son souffle.

Il y avait un concert ce soir à Londres qui semblait attirer une foule immense.

Il les conduisit dans un des quartiers du centre ville en moins de vingt minutes alors qu'elle et Abby avaient mis presque une heure pour arriver au manoir quelques jours plus tôt. Elle comprenait maintenant mieux pourquoi il avait un faible pour les voitures de sport: il roulait horriblement vite. Il conduisait avec désinvolture et semblait même frustré. Il devait probablement trouver la circulation en ville trop lente et qu'elle les faisait perdre du temps.

Elle ne le lui aurait avoué pour rien au monde mais elle avait adoré quand il avait pris tous ses virages à toute vitesse avec une souplesse étonnante et s'était mis à accélérer dans les lignes droites, faisant considérablement monter son taux d'adrénaline. Elle n'avait pas eu peur bien longtemps quand il s'était mis à rouler vite tant il semblait maîtriser le véhicule à la perfection. Il n'avait même pas prévenu ou mis Élise en garde, trouvant sans doute sa conduite normale. Elle se demandait comment ils avaient fait pour ne pas se faire arrêter.

Ils pénétrèrent finalement dans un vaste parking sous-terrain. Ciel n'y semblait pas à son aise, Élise l'avait vu faire deux fois le tour des environs avant de se décider à y entrer, faute de places.

Il se gara en créneau et coupa le moteur avant de se pencher vers la boite à gants en face d'Élise. Après y avoir farfouillé pendant quelques secondes, il en sortit un écrin de velours qu'il lui tendit.

Méfiante, elle s'en empara et l'ouvrit avec précautions pour en sortir très belle bague en or finement ciselée.

Elle lui lança un regard ahuri et il détourna le regard, agacé.

« Je ne vais pas vous faire un dessin. La ruse doit être indétectable »

Élise faillit sourire face à sa mauvaise grâce. Quelqu'un d'aussi solitaire que lui ne devait absolument pas être à l'aise avec le tournant que prenait la situation.

« Je ne me voyais pas me passer la bague au doigt aussi jeune »

Il soupira, visiblement agacé par sa pique et sortit de la voiture sans lui lancer un regard.

Elle se rembrunit. Il était désagréable avec elle ce soir alors qu'elle essayait juste de détendre l'atmosphère.

La vraie nature de Ciel ne transparaissait pas autant qu'Élise l'aurait cru en ayant appris la vérité à l'inverse de Sebastian qui _sentait_ le surnaturel. De lui émanait une aura ténébreuse, envoûtante, mystique, celle d'un être espiègle et diabolique. Ciel n'était que distance, froideur et amertume.

Ils semblaient être pourvus de réflexes extraordinaires et Élise aurait mise sa main à couper qu'il n'utilisait une voiture que parce qu'elle était là et pour faire bonne mesure. A l'image de son majordome, elle sentait que les pouvoirs du Comte étaient très puissants. Nonobstant cette force, il s'appliquait jour après jour à copier les humains du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Leurs habitudes, leurs envies, leur futilité... Ciel jouait la comédie en permanence.

Il se faisait passer pour un simple humain prodige qui s'était hissé au poste de chef de l'entreprise familiale à vingt-deux ans. En y repensant, à l'âge qu'il avait physiquement, aucun homme ne serait à même d'assumer un tel statut social sans l'aide de parents. Dans son cas, il n'en avait sans doute plus depuis longtemps.

Tout son être était à la fois improbable et épatant. Élise percevait le regret qui lui enserrait le cœur chaque jour. Son regard froid, les plis amères de sa bouche quand il se plongeait dans ses réflexions ainsi que sa volonté d'être seul la majeur partie du temps. Les moqueries dont il faisait preuve à son égard semblaient être un moyen de l'éloigner de lui en rendant leur relation encore plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il refusait tout simplement de se comporter d'une façon aimable à son égard, comme si il ne voulait pas qu'ils deviennent « amis ».

Elle aimait à penser qu'elle soulageait cette solitude par sa présence, par ses taquineries et ses railleries. Mais le peu de fois qu'Élise lui avait parlé, le regard de Ciel était resté froid et morne. L'agacement et le sarcasme faisaient parfois surface sur ses traits quand elle parlait trop à son goût mais aucune chaleur particulière n'émanait de lui.

Au fond d'elle, elle était déçue qu'il lui impose de rester loin de lui. Elle s'était, malgré elle, inconsciemment bercée d'illusions depuis le début. Un jeune homme charmant qui veillait sur elle et la protégeait sans raisons. Un ange gardien ? Sa vraie nature était tout autre. Abby l'avait prévenue avant de partir. Qu'espérer obtenir d'une créature qui se repaissait des âmes de ceux qui l'attiraient ? Elle devrait peut être se montrer reconnaissante de ne pas être à son goût, au final.

Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle avait besoin de changer d'air, de partir loin de lui. Plus vite cette soirée serait terminée, plus vite elle pourrait rentrer chez elle, réfléchir à tout ça posément et se changer les idées.

« Vous m'écoutez ? »

Élise sortit brusquement de ses pensées.

« O-oui, je dois parler des peintres français de la fin du dix-neuvième siècle pour les divertir c'est ça ? »

« Exactement. Les recherches que Sebastian a fait plus tôt sur leurs passe temps ont aboutit là dessus alors tachez de trouver un sujet commun et surtout n'oubliez pas- »

« De proposer à sa femme d'aller boire un verre en terrasse vers vingt-deux heures trente pour que vous puissiez discuter business avec son mari »

« Bien »

Ils sortirent de la voiture et Ciel se dirigea vers l'ascenseur d'un pas nonchalant. Elle voyait bien qu'il détestait ce genre de sortie au milieu de la foule. Élise se dépêcha à sa suite et les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur eux.

 _Bon..._

Elle était bloquée dans un ascenseur avec lui et cela n'avait rien de très agréable. Où était-elle censée regarder ? Devait-elle engager la conversation ?

 _Ça ne sert à rien, il me répondra de façon évasive pour ne pas la prolonger et cela uniquement dans l'hypothèse où il répondrait._

« Votre robe »

Élise, toute occupée à trouver quoi dire pour se libérer du silence gênant, fut surprise de l'entendre parler le premier.

« Oui ... ? »

« Elle est bien »

Étonnement, venant de lui, cette remarque la mit plus mal à l'aise plus qu'autre chose.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai choisi je vous rappelle. Pourquoi n'avez vous pas dit ça toute à l'heure quand nous étions avec les autres ? »

« Peut importe »

Une goutte perla sur son front. Elle ne savait pas comment elle devait le prendre au final.

Elle commençait à être d'accord avec l'abruti de père noël aux cheveux long qui squattait le manoir: son air renfrogné et distant refroidissait quiconque essayait de s'adresser à Ciel.

Il avait d'ailleurs fait un coup bas à Sebastian en l'obligeant à rester seul avec ce violeur fou toute la soirée. Qui savait si on n'allait pas le retrouver traumatisé au fond du grenier en rentrant ?

Elle soupira.

« Vous n'étiez pas très cordial aujourd'hui je veux dire encore moins que d'habitude »

Il lui lança un regard insondable sans rien dire et elle finit par détourner les yeux, mal à l'aise.

 _Les espaces clos rendent les gens bizarres._

Le silence s'était à nouveau installé entre les deux jeunes gens et Élise commençait à en avoir marre.

D'ailleurs pourquoi était-elle aussi mal à l'aise ? Elle n'avait aucun mal à engager la conversation d'habitude pourtant, quelque chose la troublait cette fois-ci.

« Debussy »

Elle faillit sursauter bêtement à son plus grand déplaisir. Elle se retourna vers lui et le regarda sortir un pistolet de petite calibre de l'intérieur de sa veste et le lui tendre sans un mot.

« Hein ? Oh non. Si je me fais attraper avec ça ça va mal aller pour moi »

« Prenez-le, on ne sait pas comment les choses peuvent tourner »

« Attendez il y a ce genre de danger ? »

Il soupira.

« Je suis juste prudent »

Elle hésita et saisit lentement l'objet. Maintenant qu'elle possédait de quoi se défendre elle n'était pas plus avancée: elle ne savait pas où ranger le pistolet. Le fait qu'il soit petit était un bon point mais elle n'avait pas de poches dans sa robe pour le porter et son long trench n'en possédait pas d'assez profondes lui non plus.

Ciel remarqua son trouble et intervint d'une voix neutre.

« Vous êtes une femme : tirez-en avantage et mettez-le dans un endroit où on ne pensera pas à fouiller »

« Vous plaisantez ? »

Élise fronça les sourcils, ahurie. Elle ne se voyait vraiment pas mettre l'objet dur et froid entre ses seins.

Il se tourna vers elle, agacé.

« Je dis cela pour votre bien »

« Enfin c'est quand même vous qui m'avez amené ici à la base ! »

Elle soupira à son tour bruyamment et se retourna avant de glisser discrètement l'arme dans son soutien sans bretelles. Distraite et perturbée comme elle l'était, elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle se tournait face à la glace dans laquelle Ciel avait une vue totale. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de détourner le regard.

Élise s'observa dans la glace avec attention. La robe était adaptée à ce genre de cachette semblait-il: on ne remarquait rien sous le tissu. Si elle n'y portait pas d'attention, elle finirait par s'y habituer.

Un court signal se fit entendre pour leur indiquer qu'ils étaient arrivés à leur étage.

Un élégant serveur habillé d'un frac les accueillis quand les portes s'ouvrirent. Ciel semblait avoir choisit le restaurant avec soin; cela lui ferait au moins un très bon repas.

Ciel la laissa le précéder comme il était d'usage quand un serveur escortait un couple. Ils furent conduit à une table près de la fenêtre qui laissait voir un panorama splendide. Le restaurant était déjà bondé et des serveurs faisaient des aller-retour entre les tables et les cuisines.

Alors qu'elle commençait à enlever son manteau, Ciel s'approcha d'elle machinalement et elle sentit son souffle dans son cou, presque imperceptible. Elle refoula un frisson et le laissa l'aider à se dépêtrer et lui poser son manteau sur sa chaise avant de la lui tirer pour la laisser s'asseoir. Une fois installée, elle cligna des yeux, estomaquée.

 _Il a juste changé de personnalité en deux minutes et trente secondes chrono_

Ils s'installèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, dos à la baie vitrée.

L'homme vint leur demander si ils désiraient toujours un apéritif en attendant l'autre couple. Ciel fit mine de réfléchir. Ce devait être le cadet de ses soucis.

« Un Cosmopolitan s'il vous plaît »

Il se retourna vers elle.

« _Élise_ que prends-tu ? »

Que cela était perturbant de l'entendre la tutoyer et l'appeler par son prénom.

« La même chose s'il vous plaît »

Ciel haussa les épaules et fit un signe de tête au serveur pour le faire prendre congé avant de lui tendre la carte des menus. Un sourire moqueur apparu sur le coin de ses lèvres.

« En fait, vous ne savez même pas ce que c'est »

Piquée au vif, Élise nia tout en bloc en attrapant la carte d'un geste sec.

« Bien sûr que si je ne suis pas idiote »

Elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'occasions de participer à des soirées mondaines et de boire des cocktails. Elle n'était tout simplement pas une fan d'alcool à la base.

Leurs boissons arrivèrent vite, très joliment préparées.

Élise tapa de l'ongle sur le talon de son verre le temps de patienter. Elle stressait ferme et elle entreprit de manger les fruits de son verre en attendant l'autre couple. Commença finalement une joute endiablée avec la dernière cerise. Elle ne pouvait en aucun cas se permettre de glisser ses doigts dans son verre et l'imbécile de serveur avait enlevé la queue. Après plusieurs essais infructueux malgré son ardeur, elle finit par commencer son verre pour l'attraper subrepticement avec ses lèvres. Ciel la regarda dans ses tentatives stériles d'un air exaspéré avant de se pencher vers elle.

« Arrêtez avec cette cerise »

Elle fit une mine dépitée.

« Je n'arrive pas à l'avoir »

Il claqua la langue, horripilé.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air très douée alors n'en faîtes pas plus »

« Parce que vous faîtes mieux vous peut être ?! »

Il lui lança un regard blasé.

« J'en suis même persuadé »

« Sans la langue ? »

Il haussa un sourcil.

« Il faut s'en servir pour l'attraper pourtant »

« Justement moi j'ai essayé de faire sans la langue pour ne pas être vulgaire c'est pour ça que c'est dur ! »

Elle écarquilla les yeux à ses paroles. Pitié que personne n'ait entendu. Ciel poursuivit avec son même air désabusé, tout à fait ignorant de la bizarrerie de la conversation qui devenait de plus en plus tendancieuse. Pour une fois qu'elle voulait qu'il se taise, il était décidé à lui montrer par a+b qu'elle ne savait pas se servir de sa langue dans un restaurant.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment beaucoup dur sans la langue, il suffit juste de réussir à le faire avec les lèvres à condition d'être un minimum adroit, c'est vous qui vous y prenez mal »

Elle se cacha avec sa main d'un air le plus naturel possible, rouge de honte. Était-elle la seule perverse des deux où était-ce tout à fait normal de saisir l'ambiguïté et c'était lui l'innocent complet ?

« Mais taisez-vous ! »

Le regard de Ciel s'assombrit aussitôt. Il haussa le ton tout en continuant à chuchoter, l'air menaçant. S'engueuler en chuchotant, il y avait plus rien de plus crédible mais elle n'allait pas chipoter.

« Vous allez vous calmer ou quoi qu'est ce qui vous prend ?! »

« Mais arrêtez de parler de langue, d'adresse et de dur au beau milieu d'un restaurant bordel ! »

Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait manifestement rien.

« Vous êtes bizarre »

Elle se retint de s'affaler sur la table par dépit et décida délibérément de changer de sujet.

« Je n'ai jamais vraiment participé à ce genre de dîner, j'espère que je ne vais pas tout faire rater »

Il fonça les sourcils, encore méfiant et la sonda quelques instants.

« Restez naturelle et tout se passera bien, enfin pas trop non plus si possible »

« Très drôle. C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire »

Il se redressa vers sa chaise. Un sourire amusé apparu progressivement sur le coin de ses lèvres en la voyant bougonner dans son coin.

« En tant que Comtesse essayez au moins de ne pas vous comporter comme quelque rombière acariâtre voulez-vous ? »

« Il m'est d'avis que tout compte fait je préférais quand vous bisquiez dans votre coin comme un ursidé Monsieur le Comte »

Son regard laissa transparaître de la malice et son sourire s'agrandit encore. Elle plissa les yeux, méfiante.

« Vous êtes parfaite quand vous y mettez du cœur, my Lady »

Elle serra les dents et leva les yeux au ciel, frustrée. Avec ses faux airs charmeurs pour se moquer d'elle, il ne se rendait même pas compte à quel point cela marchait. Il était déjà insupportable et il n'avait même pas encore bu, la soirée allait être longue.

Elle reporta son attention sur le menu, horripilée. Il redevint sérieux et s'appuya sur la table pour patienter avec sa désinvolture habituelle. Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées et avait un air grave. Il devait avoir hâte que toute cette mascarade prenne fin pour qu'il puisse repartir de ce lieu sans doute étouffant pour un ermite tel que lui. Elle balaya finalement leurs alentours. Ils étaient près de l'énorme baie vitrée qui leur donnait une vue sur toute la ville éclairée de nuit. C'était magique.

Elle se plongea dans ses pensées, rêveuse et se détendit à vue d'œil.

C'est à ce moment là que couple américain arriva et ils se levèrent tous les deux pour les recevoir. C'était le meilleur timing possible.

« Bonsoir monsieur le Comte ! Je suis extrêmement navré pour notre retard, Joyce nous a retenu plus longtemps que prévu. Ah, les femmes ! »

L'homme avait des cheveux blond soigneusement ramenés en arrière et des yeux verts pleins de malice. La quarantaine, il restait très bel homme et Élise devina son goût pour les activités sportives en distinguant ses larges épaules musclées à travers son smoking.

« Mais enfin Karl ne dis pas de sottises, je finissais juste de me préparer »

Élise eu le souffle coupé en voyant la femme approcher. Elle arborait une chevelure blond vénitien soigneusement coiffée pour l'occasion. Ses yeux noisettes en amande et sa peau bronzée laissaient transparaître ses origines méditerranéennes. Un délicat grain de beauté ornait le coté droit de sa lèvre supérieure. Sa robe couleur crème mettait son teint parfait en valeur et laissait voir ses courbes généreuses dans un décolleté plongeant. C'était une femme splendide et un des couples les plus beaux qu'Élise avait eu l'occasion de voir.

La femme considéra Ciel en silence et il s'avança vers elle.

« Je vous en prie madame, vous êtes parvenue à nous prouver ce soir que la patience est une vertu qui sait être récompensée »

Il affichait à présent une aisance sociale et un charisme qu'Élise ne lui connaissait absolument pas. Il se pencha vers Joyce et pressa doucement ses lèvres sur le dos de sa main. Bien que le ton restait courtois et détaché, sa subtile réplique fit son petit effet sur la femme.

Élise crut pendant quelques secondes qu'elle avait simplement halluciné.

Ciel désigna ensuite leur table derrière eux.

« J'espère que l'emplacement vous conviendra »

Il interpella les serveur qui arrivèrent avec des menus.

« Vous ne nous en voudrez pas d'avoir commencé j'espère » poursuivit-il en désignant leurs verres.

« Mais non bien sûr ! »

Pendant qu'ils commandaient leurs boissons, Élise se pencha imperceptiblement vers Ciel en chuchotant, agacé.

« Les femmes n'ont pas toutes le même traitement de faveur avec vous »

Il ne broncha pas et un sourire narquois qui ne présageait rien de bon fit surface sur ses lèvres.

« Ainsi vous vous considérez comme tel ? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, scandalisée.

« Oh c'est petit ! » Elle sentait son masque souriant et affable se craqueler. « Comme vous ! »

Ciel lui décocha un regard noir. Elle avait touché un point sensible semblait-il.

« Ne commencez pas avec vos remarques désobligeantes Debussy »

« C'est de votre faute buvez du lait »

Ciel était plus grand qu'elle d'une bonne tête mais il se faisait largement dépasser en taille par l'imposant Karl. Il lui lança un regard courroucé et une veine saillante apparue sur sa tempe.

« Vous être vraiment- »

« Tout va bien ? »

Ils se ressaisirent immédiatement et Ciel s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Je ne vous ai pas présenté Élise ma … compagne »

Elle devait être la seule à avoir perçu l'hésitation. Elle avait commencé à être inquiète quand il avait dit son prénom. Il était délicat de donner un nom dans cette situation. On pouvait faire un lien avec son identité si il était trop précis et à l'inverse, on pouvait se méfier en ayant découvert après recherches que le nom donné était fictif. Heureusement, il avait fait la juste mesure. Mais pourquoi sa femme ? Sa copine ne suffisait pas ? Peut être que dans l'aristocratie avoir une copine sans s'engager était mal vu ? Et puis il n'utilisait pas de pseudonyme ? Elle n'avait pas entendu l'homme l'appeler par son nom de famille mais si il connaissait son vrai nom, il n'avait juste qu'à aller regarder son acte d'état civil pour savoir qu'il n'était pas marié. Et qu'il n'était pas né il y a une vingtaine d'année non plus. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Comment cachait-il tout ça et pourquoi n'avait-il pas d'ennuis si il n'était pas répertorié dans les registres de l'État ?

Ce fut au tour de l'homme blond de se pencher vers elle pour lui baiser la main. Son regard émeraude ne quittait pas le sien, charmeur.

« Ma foi Comte, vous vous êtes entouré d'une créature ravissante. Madame la Comtesse, mes hommages »

 _Ah oui quand même ça fait drôle_

Elle lui fit un sourire crispé.

L'homme la rebutait déjà quelque peu mais elle n'en montra rien et pris un air charmé. Au moins lui, il était gentil. Sa femme n'était pas du même avis vu le regard qu'elle lui lança.

De son côté, Ciel fronça les sourcils imperceptiblement mais ne releva pas la remarque.

« Élise je te présente Karl Spencer et sa femme, Joyce. Ce sont des actionnaires de longue date de ma compagnie »

« Il est vrai que je crois en votre sens du business Comte ! »

« Vous m'en voyez flatté » répondit le concerné, le sourire confiant.

Le serveur arriva avec leurs boissons et Élise retint son geste à la dernière seconde. Elle soupira intérieurement.

 _On ne trinque pas ici c'est vrai_

Ciel lui lança un regard dubitatif et elle détourna les yeux, vexée. Elle redressa les épaules et fit attention à ne pas faire le moindre faux pas.

Le repas était déjà très avancé, ils venaient de finir le plat de résistance et Élise se sentait toute guillerette. Elle s'entendait rire fort et s'écrouler sur l'épaule de Ciel en pouffant de rire aux blague de Karl. Ciel, exaspéré, la laissait ruiner le repassage parfait de son smoking pour cette soirée et feintait des sourires amusés à tout ce que lui racontait Joyce en face de lui pour faire bonne mesure. De son côté, Karl, ravit de la faire rire, s'en donnait à cœur joie dans ses anecdotes sur son voyage en France. Il connaissait un peu le pays et Élise était ravie d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un avec qui parler de son pays natal. Elle lui révéla ainsi avoir la nationalité française. A côté d'eux reposaient les épaves de leurs verres à Cocktails, des trois bouteilles de vins et celle de Vodka qu'ils s'étaient enfilés à quatre sur les demandes enthousiastes du couple américain qui n'en menait pas large lui non plus. Seul Ciel, indifférent aux effets de l'alcool, avait conservé tous ses esprits.

« Madame la Comtesse, me permettrez vous de vous appeler Élise ? Si vous êtes française, je suppose que le fameux French kiss n'a aucun secret pour vous ! »

Quelle était cette tradition saugrenue de se bourrer comme des coings pendant un repas d'affaire ? Cela n'améliorait pas la réflexion, c'était sûr. Elle lui fit un sourire crispé, séchant légèrement sur la réponse dans cette situation. Dans quoi s'embarquait-elle ? L'homme était un peu trop tendancieux dans ses propos pour qu'ils soient considérés comme politiquement corrects. Elle fut surprise d'entendre une autre voix répondre à sa place.

« Karl voyons, restez correct »

Depuis sa conversation avec Joyce, Ciel était venu à son secours et elle lui fit un grand sourire sans réfléchir, reconnaissante. Vu sa capacité de réflexion actuelle, elle ne serait pas parvenue à se sortir de cette épineuse remarque toute seule. En même temps, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il l'ai défendu, l'ego d'un homme n'était jamais spécialement flatté quand on osait presque courtiser sa femme sous son nez. Il la fixa quelque instants, légèrement incrédule avant de se retourner vers Karl pour lui proposer un autre verre qu'il accepta avec plaisir.

Elle regarda sa montre. 22H40.

« Joyce ! Il fait si chaud ici, que diriez-vous d'aller prendre un peu l'air sur la terrasse ? »

La femme, toute aussi éméchée, accepta sa proposition en pouffant. Elles se levèrent toutes les deux et firent un signe aux deux hommes avant de rejoindre la terrasse déjà bondée en titubant. La musique d'une discothèque proche les poussait à parler fort pour se faire comprendre.

« Je trouve cette soirée très amusante ! »

« Hein ? »

« Je disais on s'amuse bien ! »

« Ouii »

« Hahahaha »

Elles riaient l'une sur l'autre comme deux amies d'enfance. Élise aperçu des regards tournés vers elles. Des hommes les observaient, le sourire aux lèvres et elle sentit qu'ils n'avaient pas des intentions très puritaines. Joyce renversa la totalité de son verre sur sa robe à force de rigoler.

« Mince ! Excusez-moi je suis confuse ! »

« Mais ce n'est pas grave ! Allons-nettoyer tout ça »

Elles se dirigèrent vers les toilettes à la proposition d'Élise.

Elles atteignirent le lavabo et Élise prit un mouchoir qu'elle humidifia pour tamponner la tâche tandis que la femme essorait le bas de sa robe.

« Élise votre mari est tout à fait charmant »

« Le votre l'est tout autant ! »

« Mes parents auraient souhaité que je me marie avec un bon parti comme lui »

« Karl ne vient pas d'une famille aisée ? »

« C'est surtout un entrepreneur, il a commencé avec presque rien vous savez »

« Un homme méritant ! Je trouve ce genre de personne très respectable »

« Moi aussi c'est ce qui m'as séduite chez lui »

« C'est une belle histoire ! »

« En effet surtout que je n'ai jamais eu tendance à être attirée par les blonds auparavant »

« Ah oui ? Quel était votre type d'homme ? »

Élise avait presque finit de mouiller les tâches de la robe pour enlever l'alcool. Joyce s'était un peu redressée et s'appuyait sur l'évier avec ses coudes. Elle devint soudainement très sérieuse.

« Votre mari »

Élise marqua une pause, non sûre de devoir continuer la conversation dans cette direction là. Elle avait l'impression de rêver, elle distinguait mal les contours de la pièce et n'avait plus beaucoup de sens critique.

« Comment ça Joyce ? »

« J'ai toujours fantasmé sur ce genre d'homme mystérieux, jeune, plein de retenue et de charme et beau à se damner »

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais cette conversation sur Ciel était curieusement intéressante à son goût. Elle ressentit un pincement au cœur. Des femmes pouvaient désirer Ciel ? C'était pourtant évident. Troublée, elle ne parvint qu'à balbutier.

« Je-oui-haha ! »

« Hahaha »

La femme s'allongea sur l'évier, très fatigué avec l'alcool. La tête d'Élise lui tournait. Elle se redressa et se pencha sur Joyce en s'appuyant lourdement sur elle. Cette dernière lui sourit avant d'agrandir les yeux.

« Mais votre robe est tachée elle aussi ! »

Élise se regarda, elle avait en effet une longue éclaboussure qui descendait jusqu'à ses genoux. Joyce se releva du lavabo et fit monter Élise dessus à son tour. Elle attrapa un autre mouchoir et tenta de nettoyer la robe d'Élise comme elle l'avait fait précédemment pour la sienne. Joyce ne tenait cependant pas très bien debout et s'appuyait lourdement sur les cuisses d'Élise tout en frottant le haut de son ventre où la tâche commençait. Elles n'avaient absolument pas conscience de l'inconvenance de leur position.

« Je peux vous poser une question indiscrète entre femmes Élise ? »

Cette dernière commençait sérieusement à perdre l'équilibre tant la tête lui tournait.

« Bien sûr, je vous en prie ! »

Elle regarda Joyce nettoyer sa robe.

« Ciel »

Elle haussa les sourcils. Alors il avait au moins révélé son prénom ? La femme frottait fort sur sa tâche, un peu trop au goût d'Élise.

« est-il _doué_ ? »

Elle resta interdite quelques secondes avant de sourire.

« Très ! C'est un prodige vous savez ? »

« Je ne parle pas de sa société »

« Ah ? »

Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir comprendre à quoi la femme faisait allusion.

« Élise ! »

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée en laissant apparaître le sujet de la conversation.

« Ah ? »

Elle avait du mal à former des pensées cohérentes.

« Ciel ? »

La femme s'adressait à lui sans fard, comme si elles n'avaient jamais parlé de lui et avaient été dans une position toute à fait normale.

« Joyce ! »

Son mari apparu à la suite de Ciel.

En les voyant, il éclata de rire. Élise remarqua son état d'ébriété encore plus avancé qu'à l'instant où elles les avaient quitté. Ciel avait du user de l'alcool pour parvenir à ses fins. Joyce s'affala sur elle, fatiguée tandis qu'elle peinait à se maintenir droite.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous faîtes ? »

Le trouble sur les traits de Ciel se distinguait sans peine.

« Bah on parle ! »

Élise savait qu'à ce moment même elle souriait très niaisement.

Joyce intervint d'une voie nouvellement langoureuse.

« J'ai renversé plein de vodka sur moi.. ma robe et moi étions toutes mouillées... »

Élise ne rêvait pas, maintenant qu'elle était bourrée et n'avait plus aucune retenue, la femme aguichait clairement son "mari".

« D'accord donc vous êtes venues laver la robe ici. Nous ne savions pas où vous étiez, cela fait un quart d'heure que nous vous cherchons au milieu de toute cette foule »

Ciel était manifestement agacé. Le séjour dans les toilettes n'était en effet pas prévu dans leur plan et les faisait perdre du temps.

« Pardoonn »

Élise leva la main et se mit au garde à vous pour essayer d'avoir l'air plus solennelle.

Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel face à l'état déplorable de sa conjointe d'un soir.

« Il est plus que temps de rentrer »

« Mais ….on commence à peine à ...s'amuser ! Allons fêter notre ….contrat quelque part... Ciel ! »

Karl n'avait visiblement pas envie de s'arrêter là malgré sa difficulté à aligner trois mots.

Le concerné se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il n'avait pas prévu pareil changement de plan.

« Non franchement ce n'est pas une bonne idée Karl, vous devriez aller vous coucher le réveil va être dur »

La femme s'éveilla soudainement et se précipita à son bras.

« Alleeeez pour me faire plaisiiir »

Ciel, qui s'était raidit sensiblement à son contact, la repoussa comme par réflexe et malgré ses efforts pour ne pas paraître violent, elle perdit l'équilibre. Élise et Ciel écarquillèrent les yeux et elle le vit éviter l'incident diplomatique en la rattrapant de justesse par la taille avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

« Je suis confus Joyce veuillez m'excuser mais qu'est ce qui vous a pris ? »

« Euh je ne pas je oh... »

Elle semblait aux anges dans ses bras et affichait un sourire béat. Élise se sentit s'énerver.

« Ne restons pas dépérir ici plus longtemps allons-y ! »

Tous sauf Ciel approuvèrent. Ce dernier lui lança un regard mi ahuri-mi furieux avant d'être entraîné par Karl vers la sortie.

Élise et Joyce les suivirent tant bien que mal jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Ils avaient déjà réglé leur repas et les serveurs leur souhaitèrent une bonne soirée.

Ils appelèrent l'ascenseur. Karl commença à parler avec Élise de sa chère collection de minéraux organiques et elle hocha solennellement la tête tandis qu'il décrivait ses moustiques piégés dans la résine. L'ascenseur arriva et ouvrit ses portes et ils s'engouffrèrent à qui mieux mieux en titubant. Ciel, qui était la seule âme lucide des environs, appuya sur le bouton et l'ascenseur se mit en route pour les ramener au rez de chaussé. Il sentait qu'elle ne tenait pas debout et avait discrètement passé une main dans son dos pour la soutenir.

Karl parlait toujours de sa précieuse collection et Élise écoutait en silence, les sourcils froncés de concentration. Joyce ne quittait pas Ciel des yeux, le regard intense, comme pour le défier. Ce dernier lui souriait, crispé, quelque peu consterné par l'attitude de la femme qu'il ne semblait pas comprendre.

Élise titubait dans la rue bras dessus bras dessous avec Joyce. C'était un quartier agité ce soir avec les nombreux bars et boites de nuits qu'il abritait. Ils croisaient beaucoup de jeune gens (et moins jeunes) très éméchés. Malgré leur âge et leur statut social, Karl et Joyce se montraient particulièrement enthousiastes à l'idée d'aller en club.

Élise jeta un coup d'œil devant elles. Karl entraînait Ciel par le bras tandis que ce dernier tentait désespérément de refuser son invitation poliment.

Son sens des bonnes manières et des apparences le perdrait pensa-elle. Pourquoi avait-il autant à cœur d'être poli et de se conduire en gentleman avec eux d'ailleurs ? Avait-il hérité cette manie d'une des époques qu'il avait traversé ou était-ce juste parce qu'ils avaient un intérêt conséquent pour son entreprise ?

Karl se retourna soudain pour les héler toutes les deux, enthousiaste. Il avait une idée derrière la tête et le visage éprouvé de Ciel à sa droite ne laisser rien présager de bien rassurant.

* * *

 **La suite la semaine prochaine :)**

 **Laissez moi des review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de tout ça !**

 **Les review sont mes seules récompenses pour avoir écrit cette histoire alors elles sont très importantes pour moi, n'hésitez pas à me dire votre avis même si vous l'avez déjà donné une première fois et même pourquoi pas si vous souhaitez que j'essaie d'intégrer une situation ou un fait dans mon histoire !**

 **BlackEmilyMalou : Hahaha n'est ce pas ?! Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer l'opportunité des souttifs xD Mais Sebastian il commence sérieusement à être frustré depuis tout ce temps ! J'avoue que Grell me fait quand même bien rire ;D Merci merci encore pour ton soutient !**

 **Guest : C'est très gentil ! Oui je suis désolée pour les petites fautes qui piquent les yeux je relirai tout pour tout corriger bientôt ! On est d'accord c'était plutôt cocasse xD Oui mais ceux qui ont fait la saison II je me demande ce qu'ils fumaient des fois tellement on se demande ce qui se passe ! Je crois que ton commentaire est coupé mais j'espère avoir répondu à ta question en début de chapitre ;) Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ton soutient !**

 **Bisouilles ~**


	11. Chapter 10

Ciel enrageait intérieurement.

Spencer ne semblait visiblement pas comprendre ce qu'impliquait la définition de l'adverbe "non" qui exprimait bien un refus net et précis.

Il soupira lourdement pour la énième fois cette soirée.

Déjà qu'il avait dû jouer cette mascarade d'un goût douteux suite à l'insistance de l'homme pour aller dîner au restaurant quand ils concluraient le contrat. Maintenant, en prime, il devait supporter d'accompagner les trois autres complètement ivres dans un de ces endroits de débauche bondés qui grouillaient dans ce quartier.

Ça n'était définitivement pas sa soirée.

Sans prévenir, l'homme lui cria une fois de plus aux oreilles en se retournant vers les deux femmes qui les suivaient. Horripilé, il s'incita au calme et à la patience. Comment faisait Sebastian déjà ?

« Venez les filles, je connais le patron d'un bon nightclub pas loin ! »

Il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et sa mâchoire se crispa.

La femme hurla son consentement plus qu'elle ne l'exprima et Élise, qui ne semblait toujours pas émerger des vapes, hocha la tête avec hésitation en se laissant entraîner par la furie qui lui tenait le bras.

Sa conjointe de la soirée n'était définitivement pas censée finir aussi saoule qu'elle ne l'était à présent. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle et la femme de son associé tenaient aussi mal l'alcool, c'était une catastrophe. La femme se comportait d'ailleurs très étrangement et cela n'était pas pour le mettre à l'aise.

Quant à Élise, il comprenait mieux l'incident de son bureau maintenant. Comment faisait-elle son compte pour se mettre dans des états pareils ?

Il se fit tirer vers l'entrée de la boite de nuit par les bras vigoureux de Karl et soupira intérieurement.

Refuser d'y entrer aurait été très étrange venant du jeune homme qu'il était censé être. Comme le lui avait dit Sebastian, passer pour quelqu'un que les humains considéraient comme « branché » ne ferait pas de mal à son business, il faisait donc tout son possible pour prendre sur lui et ne pas trop lutter contre leur volonté.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Élise. Cette dernière se prenait la tête dans les mains, comme si elle cherchait à revenir à elle.

Elle allait finir pas s'abîmer la santé à boire autant, cette sotte.

« Élise »

Elle émergea quelque peu et tituba jusqu'à lui. Cela ne paraissait en rien déplacé en plein milieu d'un bar remplis de fêtards saouls. Elle s'appuya lourdement sur son bras et il claqua la langue d'agacement. Il regarda autour d'eux et se rapprocha pour ne pas être entendu. Il fronça les sourcils, énervé.

« A quoi vous jouez ? Vous avez vu votre état ? »

Elle semblait regarder le vide entre eux, mais pas lui.

« Eh ben je ch-joue mon rôle »

« Le rôle d'une comtesse n'est certainement pas de se comporter comme une ivrogne ! »

« Mm-Mince eeeh »

Il n'en revenait pas de la voir dans un état pareil. Presque encore pire que l'autre fois. Quel idiot aussi de la laisser boire. Elle avait été très nerveuse pendant le repas et s'était vraiment défoulée sur son verre.

Il la sonda quelque instants, irrité.

« Bon maintenant tenez-vous à carreau, vous avez failli tout faire rater en partant avec Joyce dans les toilettes sans raisons »

« Mais … elle avait plein d'alcool sur sa robe »

Une veine apparue sur le front de Ciel.

« Si vous n'aviez pas été aussi saoules toutes les deux vous n'auriez jamais renversé vos verres ! »

Il attrapa sa mâchoire entre le pouce et l'index sans pour autant forcer sur sa prise et l'incita à le regarder dans les yeux. Il détailla ses pupilles, tâchant de cerner la gravité de son état. Une pure catastrophe. Joyce revint vers eux.

« Ciel ? »

Élise dégagea son menton d'un geste sec avant de lui envoyer un regard courroucé. Il haussa les sourcils, désabusé. Elle n'aimait pas quand il faisait ça.

Il soupira intérieurement. C'est vrai que cela ressemblait vraiment à une réaction d'épouse, elle jouait décidément très bien son rôle. Pourquoi avait-il eu cette idée saugrenue de penser à elle pour cette soirée ? Il n'avait surtout pas eu le choix en fait.

Il se retourna vers la femme, plus désabusé que jamais.

« Qu'y a t-il Joyce ? »

« Venez Karl parle avec son ami pour nous annoncer, rejoignons-le ! »

Ciel eu soudainement envie de la planter là, sans autre forme de procès. Il embarquerait l'épave humaine qu'il avait à son bras et irait rapidement la coucher chez elle pour avoir la paix.

« Que voulez-vous faire exactement ? »

Joyce lui sourit malicieusement.

« Je veux m'amuser _Monsieur_ le Comte »

Il devait y avoir un double sens dans ses paroles mais ce dernier lui échappait.

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Venez ! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et se décida à la suivre après une hésitation intense. Il pourrait bientôt prétexter l'heure pour s'évader. Il saisit le bras d'Élise pour la faire suivre et avança à reculons vers l'entrée de l'établissement, tentant de se frayer un passage dans la foule. Un homme à l'air patibulaire en gardait l'accès. Il était justement en train de refouler deux jeunes gens qui ne semblaient pas décidés à s'en aller sans faire d'histoire.

« Vous les faîtes passer mais pas nous ? C'est quoi le problème on a de l'argent ! »

« Cet établissement est réservé aux VIP qui veulent profiter de leur soirée sans subir des beauf comme toi toute la nuit, non mais tu t'es regardé pauvre tâche ? »

« On t'emmerde profond le maori ! Fais pas ta tête de con et laisse-nous entrer ! »

« Répète ça pour voir ? »

Le videur s'approcha de l'effronté, le regard très menaçant. Il semblait habitué à gérer les bastons et clients violent.

L'autre homme serra les dents et entraîna son ami belliqueux vers un autre club avec toute la peine du monde.

Ciel haussa les sourcils devant le spectacle désolant. Des gens se battaient vraiment pour rentrer là dedans ?

Il regarda la foule qui se pressait près des portes, horripilé.

Lui, perdre son précieux temps pour des absurdités pareilles.

Joyce avait entreprit de dépasser tout le monde et il la regarda avec circonspection. Les gens se retournaient vers elle avec des regards noirs. Les femmes n'en finissaient pas de la regarder de travers tandis que les hommes changeaient sensiblement de comportement en la voyant, comme si ils étaient intimidés par elle.

Pour quoi d'ailleurs ? Parce que cette simplette leur passait devant effrontément ?

« Venez Ciel n'ayez pas peur ! »

Une goutte lui coula du front et il en vint à regretter qu'elle se soit souvenue de lui.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit correct »

« Mais si ne vous inquiétez pas ! »

Ciel qui avait assisté à la scène entre le videur et les deux jeunes gens ne se départait pas de son scepticisme.

« Écoutez nous devrions rentrer tout simplement non ? »

C'était bien de l'espoir qui avait percé dans sa voix à l'instant.

« Mais puisque je vous dis il n'y a aucun problème »

Il regarda une nouvelle fois le videur et se demanda comment quelqu'un pouvait avoir l'air moins aimable.

Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se calmer. Qu'est ce qu'il avait horreur de la foule.

Élise resserra l'étreinte sur sa manche et il tourna la tête, étonné de son comportement. Elle n'avait pas l'air très rassurée et lançait des regards inquiets autour d'eux.

A son plus grand étonnement, alors qu'il s'était résolu à suivre Joyce et à passer devant tout le monde d'une façon particulièrement impolie, les gens ne le le lui reprochaient même pas. Il ralentit quand même l'allure. Il n'avait absolument pas envie de rentrer là dedans.

On lui attrapa l'autre bras.

« Comte venez ! »

Il serra les dents. Pourquoi il s'était embarqué là dedans ? Ne pouvait-il pas juste partir ? Tant pis pour Karl et elle. Joyce arriva devant le videur et il resta en retrait, circonspect.

« Salut Joey »

« Joyce ! Comment tu vas depuis le temps ?! »

« Les affaires marchent bien d'ailleurs je suis avec »

Elle chuchota dans l'oreille du videur sans que Ciel n'entende avec toute cette foule autour d'eux et ce dernier posa immédiatement les yeux sur lui et Élise et leur sourit.

« Vous êtes avec Karl ?! Entrez je vous en prie ! »

Il ouvrit en grand le chemin pour les laisser passer. Ciel aurait tellement aimé se faire refouler comme les deux jeunes hommes et sans doute une multitudes d'autres. Pourquoi eux et pas lui ?

Il passa, résigné et Élise le suivit. Perdue avec tout le monde autour d'eux, elle semblait avoir le réflexe instinctif de s'agripper à son poignet qu'elle serrait de plus en plus fort. Il refoula une grimace de douleur.

« Vos ongles Debussy »

« Hm ? Ah oui pardon »

Elle tenait à peine debout.

« C'est un des établissements les plus prestigieux de Londres. Vous verrez, il y a beaucoup de ragots et de rumeurs à apprendre ici avec tout le gratin qui vient s'y amuser ! Une fois j'ai parlé avec un des membres du cabinet de votre premier ministre, il était complètement ivre et m'a raconté que ce dernier aimait jouer au golf dans son bureau ! »

Joyce avait un grand sourire. Ciel soupira, abattu. Comment des membres du gouvernement pouvaient-ils être aussi irresponsables ? Il n'aimait vraiment pas ce siècle.

« Bon ! Où allons-nous Ciel ? »

Peut être qu'avec la persuasion, il parviendrait à échapper à ce qui semblait être son destin en ne se montrant pas trop indélicat.

« Qu'est ce qui saurait vous divertir ? »

Son sourire s'agrandit et elle lui attrapa le bras avant de le tirer à elle. Il fronça les sourcils, interloqué.

« Allons parler un peu plus loin Ciel »

Ils marchaient encore dans un long couloir pour rejoindre la salle mais il devina aisément que la musique devait y être assourdissante et ne permettait certainement pas de parler en se faisant comprendre. Ils avaient déjà parlé pendant près de trois heures au restaurant, n'était-ce pas suffisant ?

Ciel roula des yeux et tourna la tête vers Élise pour constater qu'elle n'était plus à côté de lui. Il écarquilla les yeux et guetta vivement leurs alentours.

« Qu'y a t-il ? »

« Vous n'auriez pas vu Élise ? »

« Oh... Non pas depuis toute à l'heure »

Mais depuis quand était-elle partie ?

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle faisait ?

Il se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'établissement et guetta de loin la rue, les passants. Élise n'y était pas. Il ne la sentait pas près d'ici.

Elle était forcément à l'intérieur.

« Ciel ? Je suis sûre qu'elle est partie aux toilettes ou quelque chose comme ça ! »

Encore aux toilettes ? Si c'était le cas il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire. Il avait déjà été particulièrement peu distingué de débarquer dans les toilettes des femmes au restaurant toute à l'heure.

Il se força avec peine à sourire à la blonde.

« Ça ne peut être que ça dans ce cas »

Elle lui fit un sourire ravi et l'invita à la suivre.

Devait-il la suivre et être courtois ou céder à sa pulsion primitive et récupérer Élise avant de disparaître pour de bon ?

« Ciel ? »

 _Bon sang_

Cette soirée était éprouvante. Il espérait que Sebastian ne faisait pas trop de bêtises de son côté.

Une fois arrivés, ils se frayèrent difficilement un passage à travers la foule qui se dirigeait tantôt vers le bar, tantôt sur la piste de danse. Il fronça le nez à la forte odeur de cigarette, assez écœurante qui embaumait l'air. Ça n'était pas interdit depuis quelques années de fumer dans des lieux publics ? Le jeu de lumière bleu et rose constituait à lui seul l'éclairage de l'établissement et le volume de la musique, enfin du bruit, était assommant.

La femme se retourna vers lui et lui prononça des paroles qu'il ne comprit même pas.

Il regarda autour de lui. Les gens s'écartaient sur son passage en le scrutant et cela commençait à l'inquiéter. Le reconnaissait-on ? C'était impossible. Avait-il quelque chose qui n'allait pas ? Il accéléra le pas sous certains regards insistants qui finirent par le mettre mal à l'aise et rejoignit Joyce. Il lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas entendu.

« Je demandais si vous vouliez boire quelque chose ! »

Il secoua la tête. Il n'allait certainement pas l'inciter à boire encore.

« J'en ai pour cinq secondes ! »

Il la vit partir vers le bar et soupira. Elle persistait à boire ? Elle revint en effet cinq secondes plus tard avec un verre à la main.

« Là il y a des places libres ! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Il s'en fichait bien des places. Il devait vite retrouver Élise pour pouvoir partir.

Elle devait être sortie des toilettes maintenant, il fallait qu'il la trouve dans la foule.

« J'aimerais bien retrouver Élise »

Elle plaça une main sur son oreille.

« Pardon ? »

« Je disais que je cherchais Élise ! »

« Je n'entends pas ! »

Elle se rapprocha sensiblement de lui pour pouvoir entendre. Sa bouche touchait presque son oreille quand il parla pour la troisième fois.

« Élise doit être sortie des toilettes maintenant non ? »

Elle rigola, son visage trop près du sien.

« Mais laissez votre femme se remaquiller tranquillement Ciel, ce sont des histoires de femmes ! »

Élise qui pensait à se remaquiller alors qu'elle tenait à peine debout ?

Joyce n'en savait rien de ce qu'elle faisait, cette sotte.

« Venez ! »

Il la suivit d'un air distrait en guettant la foule. Elle était sa seule issue de secours. Une fois qu'il l'aurait trouvé, il pourrait prétexter qu'elle ne se sente pas bien pour sortir de cet enfer.

Il y avait bien trop de monde à son goût. Il ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans rentrer dans quelqu'un d'autre.

Il s'affala presque sur la banquette à côté de la femme, éprouvé.

Quelle horrible torture que ces établissements douteux.

« Alors Monsieur le Comte, tout va bien ? »

Elle buvait déjà son cocktail et semblait en plus décidée à faire la conversation.

Il devait prendre sur lui. Il devait rester calme et détendu où toute cette farce n'aurait servit à rien. Il devait se mettre dans la peau d'un humain. La chose restait dure, même pour lui. Il lui lança malgré tout un regard las.

« Très bien mais- »

Quelqu'un lui tomba presque dessus et il se figea, interdit alors qu'on prenait lourdement appui sur son épaule pour se redresser.

L'homme se mit à rire. Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part mais il ne savait plus où et ce n'était de toute façon pas important. Il remarqua avec irritation qu'il avait renversé le quart restant de son verre sur lui.

« Ahahaha pardon mec ! »

Une veine pulsa vivement sur son front et il se fit violence pour rester aimable.

« Il n'y a pas de mal »

« Vas t'en maintenant »

Joyce, le regard courroucé, leva brusquement sa jambe en l'air et repoussa le torse de l'homme de son pied avec une force formidable et il s'effondra sur la table d'à côté. Ciel écarquilla les yeux.

Qu'est ce qui lui prenait de faire ce genre de mouvements en robe et savait-elle à quel point il sentirait sa douleur quand il serait dessaoulé ?

Il la sonda un instant, inquiet.

Elle baissa la jambe lentement. Il se demanda un instant si elle ne pratiquait pas un art martial ou quelque chose du genre. Elle semblait avoir une agilité certaine avec ses jambes.

« Tout va bien ? Il vous a trempé ! Attendez je crois que j'ai des mouchoirs dans mon sac »

Elle farfouilla et déplia bientôt un bout de tissu blanc avant de s'avancer vers lui pour tamponner sa veste. Ciel fronça les sourcils, méfiant. Une goutte de stupéfaction lui coula du front quand il constata qu'elle avait entrepris de tout essuyer et qu'elle ne semblait pas décidée à s'arrêter de descendre alors qu'elle arrivait presque à son bassin.

L'entreprise était pourtant vaine, le mouchoir n'essuyait pas grand chose.

« C'est bon c'est inutile ça va sécher Joyce »

« Vous êtes sûr ? Ça tâche la vodka vous savez ? »

Il serra les dents et tenta un sourire calme.

« Vous êtes mieux renseignée que moi là dessus c'est sûr »

Elle rigola de bon cœur et il vit ses mains descendre encore avant de froncer les sourcils, inquiet. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle faisait ? Ça ne servait à rien de faire ça avec autant d'application pour le résultat que ça donnait. Sa veste était toujours autant trempée.

Il la repoussa le plus délicatement possible pour ne pas la froisser.

« Non vraiment ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai d'autres costumes »

« Bon, mais c'est dommage il était très bien celui ci et j'avais presque fini... »

Sa mâchoire se crispa et il saisit fermement la main qu'elle n'avait pas retiré pour l'empêcher de continuer plus loin. La femme lui sourit, égayée et se laissa distraitement tomber sur son épaule.

C'était plus que ce qu'il pouvait souffrir, il allait tuer quelqu'un si ça continuait à être aussi insupportable. Il se mit à vivement chercher Élise dans la foule. Même sa vision de démon n'était d'aucune utilité tant l'établissement était plein.

C'est Karl qui vint à eux.

« Vous étiez là ! Quelle foule ! Nous avons un salon privé à notre disposition si cela vous tente Comte ! Élise n'est pas avec vous ? »

Ciel ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

« Vraiment ? Nous devrions y aller nous pourrions parler plus facilement »

« Bien sûr allons-y ! Je vais chercher Élise ! »

« Je m'en occupe, merci Karl »

Ciel les quitta sans un mot de plus avec un certain empressement. Il devait la trouver. C'était vital.

Alors qu'il évoluait parmi les danseurs déchaînés avec difficulté pour continuer son inspection, quelque chose attira son regard sur sa gauche. Il tourna la tête avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

Elle était là, en train de danser au milieu de la piste et semblait même bien s'amuser. Son regard manifesta une envie de meurtre tandis qu'il ne quittait pas sa pseudo femme des yeux.

Élise n'allait plus en boîte de nuit depuis déjà quelques années. Elle ne sortait que très peu maintenant qu'elle était censée être morte avec toute sa famille. Elle avait eu un peu peur au début en voyant l'hostilité des gens de l'entrée et surtout de ceux qui se faisaient refouler. Quand ils marchaient, certains hommes la regardait, enfin plus son corps que sa robe ne cachait pas énormément par rapport aux autres qui avaient leurs manteaux.

C'était la boite la plus luxueuse qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. A l'intérieur, le couloir était en marbre et elle s'émerveilla devant la splendeur des lieux.

La piste de danse au fond du couloir avait attiré son regard dès qu'elle était rentré dans l'établissement. Tout ces gens qui dansaient sans se soucier des apparences et cette musique qui lui donnait absolument envie d'aller bouger son corps en rythme l'appelait. Elle sentait qu'elle avait beaucoup perdu en capacité de réflexion depuis le début du repas. Elle s'était dirigé vers la piste dès qu'elle avait pu. Ciel semblait occupé, il ne lui en voudrait pas.

Alors qu'elle marchait, un homme l'avait abordé avec un sourire charmeur. Elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part mais elle n'aurait pas su dire où tant elle sentait l'alcool faire effet sur son cerveau. Elle avait juste envie de s'amuser avec tous les autres.

« Vous dansez miss ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

Il l'entraîna au milieu de la piste et elle commença à se déhancher en rythme avec enthousiasme. On lui disait souvent qu'elle dansait bien avant. C'était tellement stimulant cet endroit. Les faisceaux de lumières s'affolaient autour d'eux et les gens hurlaient leur ferveur au DJ qui se plaisait manifestement à mettre l'ambiance.

« Eh bien miss ! Vous un sacré sens du rythme ! »

Il se rapprocha d'elle en dansant et elle recula sans le moindre état d'âme, gênée dans ses mouvements par la proximité.

Elle ne faisait même plus attention à l'homme. Les musiques se succédaient les unes après les autres, toutes plus entraînantes. Elle n'aurait pas su dire depuis combien de temps elle dansait tant le temps semblait s'être arrêté depuis qu'elle avait fait un pas sur la piste. Elle levait ses bras au ciel quand le DJ s'enquerrait de la motivation de ses troupes et tournait sur elle même ou faisait d'autres mouvements pour s'amuser le reste du temps. Elle repoussait automatiquement les gêneurs frustrés qui d'aventure s'approchaient trop d'elle. Elle ne fatiguait pas, l'adrénaline faisant son travail. Elle adorait danser. Qu'est ce que ça la défoulait. Comment avait-elle pu tenir sans pendant ces dernières années ? Elle se sentait néanmoins parfois défaillir en perdant l'équilibre.

Elle sentit qu'on l'attrapait par le bras et elle repoussa une fois de plus machinalement le contact. Elle se sentit assez brusquement tirée vers quelqu'un et elle fronça les sourcils, agacé.

« Laissez-moi tranquille espèce d'idiot »

« Debussy. Qu'est ce que vous croyez que vous êtes en train de faire ? »

La voix était menaçante. L'homme semblait très énervé. Elle le connaissait, elle en était sûre.

« C'est qui encore ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle sentit qu'on la traînait presque hors de la piste de danse. Elle faisait tout son possible pour résister et mettre son poids en arrière mais rien n'y faisait, au contraire, elle semblait plus légère qu'une feuille. Elle grogna de frustration.

« Mais laissez-moi à la fin ! »

L'homme hissa son poignet en l'air pour que leurs regards se rencontrent. Ah, elle savait bien qu'elle le connaissait.

« Ciel ? »

« Venez tout de suite ou je vous préviens que je trouverai un moyen de vous le faire regretter »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous énervé comme ça ? »

« Ça fait un quart d'heure que je vous cherche ! »

« Mais j'étais juste là »

« Juste là au milieu d'une centaine de personne pourquoi ne vous ai-je pas remarqué plus tôt ! »

« Vous êtes trop ronchon des fois détendez-vous un peu »

Elle attrapa un verre qui passait à sa portée et le but d'une traite. Elle toussa. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais c'était fort.

« Arrêtez ça tout de suite »

« Ça quoi ? »

Elle recommença et le propriétaire du verre était bien trop saoul pour protester convenablement.

Ciel lui arracha l'objet des mains.

« Vous êtes privée de boissons jusqu'à nouvel ordre »

Elle sourit narquoisement.

« Vous vous cherchez une autorité ? »

La prise sur sa main se resserra dangereusement. En temps normal elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas se montrer trop insolente envers un démon mais elle avait perdu son sens critique depuis bien longtemps ce soir.

« Je sais me montrer très _persuasif_ quand j'y mets du cœur Debussy vous serriez surprise »

Le ton dans sa voix était très inquiétant.

« Admettons que je décide de m'arrêter. C'est vous qui m'avez amené ici »

« Certainement pas ! Je ne vous ai amené qu'au restaurant c'est vous qui vous êtes saoulée comme une ivrogne et avez insisté pour les suivre ! »

« Vous m'emmenez où là ? »

Elle se sentait défaillir à présent qu'elle s'était arrêté de danser. Elle avait sommeil. Elle se sentit s'appuyer de plus en plus sur lui.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard condescendant avant de continuer sa route sans un mot. Il ne pouvait pas partir sans avoir prévenu le couple. Il se dirigea vers Joyce qu'il avait aperçu à l'autre bout de l'immense salle.

Cette dernière les amena dans le salon.

En entrant dans la pièce calme et insonorisée, Ciel souffla intérieurement. Ils étaient seuls, il n'y avait personne pour les déranger.

Il se tourna vers Élise qui s'était pratiquement endormie. Il soupira et la déposa sur la grande banquette qui occupait une bonne partie de la pièce.

Karl les attendait déjà avec des rafraîchissements. Il jugea cependant que le nombre de verres de Tequila n'étaient pas adaptés à la situation, les deux femmes étant déjà assez envinées.

L'homme désigna la table de billard derrière lui.

« Ah vous voilà ! Je savais que ce bon vieux Tom nous laisserait venir dans un coin plus tranquille, j'espère que vous savez jouer Comte ! J'étais l'élève le plus prometteur du club de billard de mon Université étant jeune et le billard c'est comme le vélo, on ne perd jamais la main ! »

Ciel haussa les sourcils avant de sourire intérieurement. Élève prometteur ou non, ça n'était pas demain la veille qu'on lui donnerait une leçon de billard.

« Voilà qui est amusant, j'étais moi même assez doué à Weston »

« Ainsi vous avez étudié à Weston ! Dans quelle maison étiez-vous ? »

« La bleue, bien que la rouge m'ait aussi proposé d'intégrer son dortoir »

« Impressionnant, c'est assez rare d'avoir l'opportunité de changer de dortoir à ce que je sais »

« La tradition avant tout Karl »

Il ne pensait pas ses mots. La tradition et tous les illuminés qui s'échinaient à sacrifier tout ce qui pouvait y nuire l'avaient exaspéré à l'époque.

« Vous êtes bien un diplômé de Weston ! Commençons ! »

Ciel haussa les sourcils. Il n'était plus à ça près et cette partie de billard pourrait bien s'avérer être la seule chose de divertissante de la soirée.

La partie était serrée. Enfin, seulement parce que Ciel le voulait bien. Il ne voulait pas frustrer ou agacer l'homme alors il restreignait ses coups.

Alors que plus de trois quarts d'heure s'étaient écoulés et qu'il ne restait plus que trois boules sur la table, un homme entra dans la pièce en annonçant un coup de fils pour Karl. Ce dernier s'excusa et s'éclipsa aussitôt. Élise n'avait toujours pas refait surface et Joyce était l'unique autre âme éveillée de la salle de billard.

Elle les regardait depuis le début faire leur partie, se servant au bar tant que tant. Elle s'était assise sur une autre banquette et parla pour la première fois depuis le début de la partie.

« Vous vous défendez bien, _Ciel_ , peu de gens parviennent à faire face à mon mari »

Elle mettait une intonation particulièrement suave dans son prénom, comme si elle cherchait à le faire se détacher du reste de la phrase. Il remarqua qu'à l'inverse d'Élise qui décuvait dans son coin, elle n'était pas disposée à cesser la boisson et devait avoir pas mal de grammes d'alcool dans le sang. Elle semblait cependant garder tous ses esprits, comme si elle s'était entraînée à bien tenir la boisson. Il la sonda quelques instants, incertain du comportement qu'il devait adopter. Elle croisait les jambes sereinement, la fente de sa robe révélait sa peau jusqu'au haut de ses cuisses.

Il lui lança un regard faussement aimable.

« Merci mais je vous avoue que j'ai du mal à garder la tête de la partie »

 _Bien sûr_

« A chaque repas d'affaire ou avec des amis, Karl finit la soirée par un billard, il s'entraîne beaucoup vous savez. Comme je ne peux pas jouer avec lui il est content quand il trouve de bons joueurs »

« Vous ne jouez pas ? » demanda-il d'un ton curieux pour paraître intéressé.

« Je ne sais pas jouer »

Elle avait le ton de quelqu'un de déçu.

« Vous devriez essayer vous aussi pourtant » Répondit-il d'un ton courtois. Elle lui lança un regard intense.

« Et si vous m'appreniez, _Ciel_ ? »

Il se demandait ce que cette femme au comportement étrange cachait. Était-ce de la séduction, ou de la manipulation à des fins plus vicieuses ?

 **L'un ne va jamais sans l'autre**

Élise fronça les sourcils.

Sa bouche était pâteuse. Elle était allongée sur quelque chose de doux et moelleux et ce qui lui tenait chaud semblait être la veste de Ciel. Apaisée, elle voulut se rendormir mais des bribes de voix lui parvinrent et elle se souvint soudainement de la raison de sa présence dans cette salle. Elle garda les yeux clos en écoutant les voix.

« ...m'appreniez Ciel ? »

C'était la voix de Joyce. Elle se demanda combien de temps elle avait dormit. Elle semblait avoir récupéré un tant soit peu ses esprits.

« Si vous voulez »

Elle reconnut l'habituel ton désinvolte de Ciel. De quoi parlaient-ils ?

Elle entendit du mouvement et ouvrit discrètement un œil. Ciel, près de la table de billard, avait été rejoint par la femme. Cette dernière attrapa la canne que son mari avait délaissé et se dirigea vers Ciel qui ne cessait pas d'afficher un air taciturne.

 _Elle nous fait quoi la quadragénaire là ?_

Joyce écoutait Ciel faire ses explications et se penchait bas, trop bas sur le billard. Élise sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez.

Elle avait beau faire semblant, ce soir, c'était censé être son mari et cette pimbêche était parfaitement au courant. Elle et son décolleté commençaient à l'ennuyer sérieusement. Sa fierté ne permettrait pas qu'on drague son faux conjoint impunément, c'était la théorie des apparences. Pour quoi elle passait dans tout ça ? Et puis c'était à la base particulièrement scandaleux de faire des avances à un homme quand sa femme était à moins d'un mètre.

« Montrez-moi mieux je ne comprends pas le mouvement... »

Ciel reprit sa démonstration et le son mat qu'elle entendit lui indiqua qu'il avait envoyé la boule au tapis.

« Ça ne marche pas quand je fais comme ça parce que je ne sais pas comment tenir la canne, aidez-moi à placer mes mains... »

Elle allait venir lui placer les siennes dans la figure si elle persistait à jouer la couguar.

Ciel se rapprocha d'elle. Le cœur d'Élise fit un bond. Allait-il se prendre au jeu et saisir le prétexte ? Elle avait horreur des hommes infidèles.

 _Mais qu'est ce que je raconte comme conneries_

« Désolé mais je ne peux rien faire pour vous si vous ne comprenez pas un principe aussi basique que la tenue de la canne »

 _Ça c'est mon Ciel ! Enfin "mon" ..._

« Apprenez moi mieux alors ... »

La voix voluptueuse répugnante de cette **** (femme de petite vertu) commençait à lui piquer les oreilles.

« Comment dans ce cas ? »

Son ton était si détaché que la femme faillit recevoir la compassion d'Élise pour le manque de coopération du Comte à sa combine.

Élise restait tout de même étonnée et mal à l'aise de ce à quoi elle assistait. Joyce était une très belle femme. Mûre et très attirante. Sa peau halée semblait particulièrement douce et ses cheveux blonds entretenus avec soins donnaient envie de passer ses doigts au travers. La robe qu'elle portait la mettait particulièrement à son avantage, dévoilant la peau bronzée de façon sensuelle. Même Élise pouvait remarquer ça. Ciel restait-il vraiment de marbre face à pareille compagnie ?

Elle n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des signaux, il aurait pu en faire ce qu'il voulait tant elle semblait le désirer. Pourquoi n'en profitait-il pas ? Il n'était engagé envers personne à ce qu'elle sache et personne ne pouvait être blâmé pour ne pas avoir su résister à pareils charmes. Elle « _endormie »_ et le mari parti on ne savait trop où, c'était le moment idéal.

Élise ressentit une pointe de fierté qu'il n'y succombe pas.

Mais après ? Si Joyce, fantasme masculin ambulant, n'avait aucune chance, comment pourrait-elle en avoir une ? Si même Joyce ne répondait pas à ses critères, qui le pourrait ? Certainement pas elle. Sa poitrine n'était pas aussi généreuse et ses lèvres pas aussi pulpeuses. Elle n'avait pas une magnifique peau bronzée et des yeux de biches aussi envoûtants, elle. D'ailleurs pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pensait à tout ça. On parlait d'un démon.

« Venez là Ciel »

« Hm ? »

Elle vit Joyce se placer devant lui vers la table et reculer contre son torse. Elle faillit s'étrangler.

Elle serra les dents tandis que Joyce levait la canne et lui indiquait de l'aider à placer ses mains correctement dessus.

Ciel fronça les sourcils mais Élise n'avait pas une vue assez bonne d'où elle était pour le remarquer.

Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir : quelqu'un approchait. Joyce s'écarta de Ciel pour se mettre à une distance raisonnable de lui.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

« Excusez moi Ciel ! Vous savez ce que c'est les affaires : n'importe où, n'importe quand ! »

Ciel s'éclaircit la gorge, toujours un peu médusé des événements qui venaient de se produire.

« A qui le dîtes-vous ? »

Élise choisit ce moment pour faire semblant de se réveiller. Quelle idiote aussi de s'être endormie, elle faisait une épouse pitoyable.

« Ah, vous étiez donc parti ? »

Elle fit un sourire gêné.

« Eh bien madame, c'est une sacrée sieste que vous avez fait ! »

Il rigola.

« Excusez-moi, la journée a été fatigante ! »

« Et puis-je me permettre de demander ce que fait une femme comme vous de ses journées à Londres ? » Demanda-il poliment.

Tant de prévenance et de gentillesse touchèrent Élise qui sentit Karl monter dans son estime.

« Je suis avocate fiscaliste _monsieur_ » Elle avait hésité à l'appeler par son prénom.

« Eh bien ! Vous êtes charmante, appelez-moi Karl je vous en prie ! Est-ce par votre métier que vous avez connu le Comte ? »

Elle continua de sourire le temps de réfléchir.

Ciel interféra dans la discussion.

« Ne pouvons-nous remettre ces présentations tardives à un autre jour ? Il se fait tard, Karl »

« En effet ! L'appel a duré plus longtemps qu'escompté j'en suis navré »

« Aucun mal »

Joyce parla pour la première fois depuis le retour de son mari.

« Où avez-vous garé votre voiture Comte ? » Elle s'était faîte moins familière.

« Dans le parking du restaurant »

« La moindre des politesses pour ton absence serait de les raccompagner n'est-ce pas Karl ? »

« Oui tu as raison, allons-y ! »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte de derrière pour sortir.

Ciel franchit la porte avec un certain empressement suivit de près par Joyce qui sembla entamer une autre conversation avec lui. Élise les regarda partir avec amertume. Pourquoi elle se sentait bizarre ? Il fallait qu'elle arrête la boisson.

Karl s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever qu'Élise prit de bon cœur. La tête lui tournait encore un peu. A sa grande surprise, il récupéra la veste sur elle qui semblait être la sienne.

« J'espère que cette soirée vous a été agréable madame »

Trop de courtoisie, elle en avait perdu l'habitude.

« Oui, c'était un très bon restaurant n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle se sentait gênée. Savait-il que sa femme avait des vues sur Ciel ?

« Divin ! »

« Et c'était un décor de toute beauté »

« Vous aimez ce genre de restaurant à panorama ? »

« Élise ? »

Ciel était revenu sur ses pas en voyant qu'elle ne suivait pas. Il paru surpris de les voir encore parler.

« J'arrive ! »

Elle et l'homme se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers la sortie.

Ils retrouvèrent Joyce au milieu de l'allée.

« Ah, nous vous attendions ! »

Élise fut écœurée par tant d'hypocrisie. Décidément, cette Joyce, elle ne l'aimait pas.

« Pardon c'est de ma faute j'aidais Élise à se lever et je la retardais avec mes questions ! La pauvre venait tout juste d'émerger »

Décidément, lui, elle l'aimait bien.

« Merci beaucoup »

Elle lui sourit sincèrement. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais il la réconfortait.

Ils arrivèrent au parking souterrain et les deux hommes parlaient affaires. Ciel partit payer le parcmètre en continuant sa conversation avec Karl. Élise et Joyce se retrouvèrent seules.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire et était mal à l'aise. Elle n'était pas censée avoir vu et entendu les événements du billard et Joyce faisait comme si de rien était. Élise appuya ses coudes sur la voiture, lassée tandis que Joyce parlait.

« C'était une chouette soirée n'est-ce pas ? Je suis contente de vous avoir rencontré, peut-être pourrions-nous remettre cela à une prochaine fois ? »

Elle avait un grand sourire.

Oh non, on ne remettrait pas ça à une prochaine fois. Jamais.

« Mais certainement ! »

Élise joua également la carte de l'hypocrisie. Après tout, à quoi cela servait-il de la frapper en plein milieu du parking comme elle commençait à en avoir envie ? Elle n'en serait pas plus avancée et passerait pour une femme ayant l'alcool violent. Si elle avait vraiment été mariée, elle n'aurait jamais laissé passer ce genre d'attitude envers son époux et la soirée se serait terminée sur un combat de catch féminin.

« Élise, c'est l'heure »

Ils étaient revenus du parcmètre et Ciel serra la main de son associé avant de refaire un baisemain à sa femme. Élise pouvait la voir frissonner au contact de ses lèvres de là où elle était.

 _Une ****** de nymphomane c'est pas possible_

« Bonne soirée, rentrez bien, Élise c'était un plaisir ! »

« Tout à fait Karl, à bientôt ! »

« Vous de même, on se rappelle pour concrétiser tout ça Karl »

« Bien sûr ! Je suis sûr que ça marcherait fort ! A bientôt ! »

Ils partirent vite, chacun ayant ses raisons de vouloir mettre le plus de distance entre eux et le couple.

Ciel abandonna vite son masque affable pour laisser transparaître son exaspération.

Élise soupira lourdement. Quelle horrible soirée.

« Tout a fonctionné »

Ciel était soulagé, il n'aimait vraiment pas la compagnie des humains. Déjà qu'il était solitaire de son vivant mais maintenant il était quasiment agoraphobe.

« C'est enfin terminé »

La délivrance perçait dans la voix d'Élise.

Ciel lui lança un regard désabusé.

« Enfin _tu_ n'as pas fais grand chose à part boire et dormir »

« Je ne suis plus votre _femme_ depuis une minute trente: comportez vous en conséquence » Rétorqua-t-elle, vexée.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi et si c'était justifié, mais elle était en colère contre lui.

« Vous étiez plus gérable quand vous dormiez en fin de compte »

« Pff »

Elle croisa les bras et se tourna du côté de la fenêtre, horripilée. Elle regarda le paysage urbain nocturne défiler sans un mot et Ciel ne prolongea pas la conversation.

« Vous vous trompez de route mon manoir n'est pas de ce côté »

« Je le sais bien »

« Et alors ? »

« Je ne vous ramène pas chez vous »

« Quoi ?! On avait un deal ! Arrêtez cette voiture je continuerai à pied »

« Pour vous faire encore agresser comme l'autre soir ? »

« Taisez-vous à la fin ! »

Il reporta son attention sur la route et soupira, désabusé.

« Il faudrait savoir, vous êtes assez indécise comme femme »

« Ah parce que j'ai officiellement acquis le statut de femme à présent ? »

Il ne releva pas la pique et reporta son attention sur la route.

Elle alluma la radio pour se changer les idées.

C'était Nightcall de Kavinsky qui passait sur la station. Ciel haussa faiblement les sourcils ce qui lui apprit qu'il l'entendait pour la première fois. Elle aurait été bien incapable de dire ce qu'il écoutait comme musique si il en écoutait d'ailleurs.

Élise pour sa part adorait cette chanson. Elle se sentit se détendre en regardant les rues et les immeubles défiler par la fenêtre. Les lumières des restaurants, des publicités, des devantures de magasins et des foyers luisaient dans la nuit. Il faisait noir dehors tandis qu'elle était bien au chaud avec les sièges chauffants.

Ciel semblait plongé dans ses pensées et ne pipait mot. Elle se sentit apaisée.

Ils arrivèrent dans un autre quartier très animé la nuit tombée. Ce fut lui qui brisa finalement le silence de son éternel air las.

« Vous voulez manger quelque chose ? »

« Là, maintenant ? »

Élise s'étonna qu'il pense à manger maintenant, en tant que démon qui plus est. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas terminé son repas.

« Maintenant que vous le dîtes, j'aimerais bien prendre un dessert »

Il ne se détourna pas de la route.

« Quoi donc ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils. C'était pour ça qu'il ne la ramenait pas chez elle, pour l'emmener manger quelque part ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux et elle se trouva idiote de faire tout un plat pour si peu. Elle réfléchit.

« J'aimerais bien une gaufre. Avec du chocolat. Non un cheesecake. Enfin plus un crumble. Tout ça en même temps ça serait bien »

Il se tourna vers elle, le sourcil haussé.

« Je ne vous savais pas affamée »

« J'ai toujours de la place pour un dessert »

Elle le vit brièvement hocher la tête et faire demi-tour avant de chercher où se garer. Il répondit d'un air absent pendant qu'il manœuvrait.

« Ça n'est pas très léger tout ça pour un humain avant d'aller dormir. Sebastian me reprenait souvent quand je demandais trop de gâteaux, il avait peur que ça me fasse grossir »

Elle haussa les sourcils.

« Je trouve que je n'ai pas trop à me plaindre la dessus j'ai de la marge non ? »

Il fronça les sourcils et reporta son attention sur la route avant de répondre quelques secondes plus tard d'un air neutre.

« Sans doute »

Malaise.

Elle se gifla mentalement.

Quelle idée stupide d'avoir dit ça. C'était sortit tout seul. C'était une invitation directe à la regarder ou à faire part de son avis sur son corps. Elle se fit toute petite, dépitée par sa maladresse.

Ils trouvèrent rapidement une place par miracle. Ils sortirent de la voiture et furent accueillis par un déluge d'âmes humaines.

Elle chercha un restaurant ou un snack au dessus de la foule.

« Vous voyez quelque chose qui ne soit pas une boîte de nuit ? »

« Pas pour l'instant »

Ils soupirèrent de concert, chacun pour des raisons différentes.

Elle remarqua enfin quelque chose d'intéressant.

« Là ! »

Ciel tourna la tête vers l'endroit indiqué.

« Allons-y »

Elle lui emboîta le pas en faisant en sorte de ne pas trop s'éloigner de lui pour ne pas le perdre dans la foule.

Au bout de la troisième frayeur, elle se décida à attraper sa veste. Il se tourna rapidement en fronçant les sourcils et continua à marcher de son air désabusé quand il comprit que c'était juste elle. Ils arrivèrent devant un café lui aussi bondé et elle vit à la tête de Ciel qu'il semblait endurer un bon nombre de tourments.

Il s'arrêta net devant le restaurant et elle faillit le percuter. Elle fronça les sourcils et le poussa par à-coup pour le réveiller et pouvoir entrer.

« Ciel ? »

« Hm ? Puisqu'il le faut »

Comment pouvait-on être aussi réfractaire aux gens ?

* * *

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos review c'est très important pour moi ^^** **C'est normal si Joyce vous fait penser à Elizabeth version 40 ans :P**

 **A bientôt jeudi pour le prochain chapitre !**


	12. Chapter 11

Alors qu'elle s'était résolue à attendre patiemment que Ciel entre dans le café, elle finit par le contourner en voyant qu'il n'esquissait pas le moindre geste.

« Bon on ne va pas rester là toute là soirée ! »

Pour elle ne savait quelle raison, il semblait s'être assombrit. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Oui il y avait du monde mais de toute façon on ne pouvait pas y échapper ici.

Il affichait une mine impassible mais sa mâchoire crispée en disait long. Elle préférait largement quand il avait des émotions humaines sur le visage.

Il observait les gens autour d'eux d'un air indéchiffrable. Elle se dirigea immédiatement vers les caisses et il la suivit bon gré mal gré d'un pas traînant.

« C'est encore pire que l'endroit de toute à l'heure »

« A part qu'ici on ne perd pas deux ans de notre vie pour tabagisme passif »

Elle sentait progressivement son organisme évacuer les grammes d'alcool de son sang.

« Je suppose que je devrais signaler cet établissement »

« Vous n'allez pas faire le gendarme quand même ? Ils s'amusent, tant qu'ils ne mettent pas le feu au building »

« Je me passerai de votre avis sur ce que j'ai à faire ou non Alexandra »

Elle lui lança un regard noir en voyant son expression inflexible. Elle avait horreur qu'on lui parle ainsi. Et il faudrait se mettre d'accord sur les noms à lui donner en public parce qu'elle commençait à être perdue.

« C'est à qui ? »

La serveuse les regarda en haussant les sourcils. Élise s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Nous »

C'était enfin à leur tour. La serveuse avait une queue de cheval haute pour ne pas être gênée dans sa tâche et mâchait un chewing-gum avec négligence. Elle semblait s'ennuyer ferme à servir les clients.

« Ouais bonjour je vous mets quoi ? »

Ciel fronça les sourcils, décontenancé par son attitude.

« Il vous reste du cheesecake ? »

« Oui, je vous met du chocolat avec ? »

« S'il vous plaît ! Je prendrai aussi deux cookies et une part de tarte aux pommes. Il y a beaucoup de monde non ? »

« Ben oui vous savez pas ? Les One D étaient en concert ce soir »

Elle soupira intérieurement.

« Je comprends mieux »

La serveuse grogna presque douloureusement.

« Et moi je suis coincée ici ... »

Une goutte coula du front d'Élise.

« Vous êtes une fan ? »

« Rah trop trop ... »

« Eh bien ils reviendront ne vous inquiétez pas »

« Mouais mais bon ... Une boisson ? »

« Un grand milk-shake vanille »

« Noté et pour monsieur ? »

Élise se retourna vers Ciel qui venait de comprendre qu'on s'adressait à lui. Son regard se porta successivement sur elle et la vendeuse et il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

« La même chose s'il vous plaît »

« Ça marche. La même boisson ? »

« Vous avez du thé ? »

Élise leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'allait pas ressortir sa manie obsessionnelle avec le thé ici si ?

« Ouais ! »

« Merci »

« Pas de problème, je vous prépare tout ça » Elle leur fournit leur commande et ils allèrent s'asseoir parmi les tables pleines.

Elle manœuvra difficilement pour bouger sa chaise au milieu de la foule. Une fois installée, elle lui lança un regard moqueur.

« En fait vous ne savez même pas ce que vous avez pris »

Une jeune fille derrière lui cria soudain d'enthousiasme sans raison apparente particulière et il serra les dents, horripilé, avant de se concentrer sur les pâtisseries qui semblaient lui donner la force de rester calme. Alertée, Élise regarda celle qui avait poussé une exclamation surexcitée. Elle la vit chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de son amie en montrant Ciel du doigt. L'autre tourna immédiatement la tête et se décala pour mieux le voir avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de se mordre la lèvre.

Une goutte lui coula du front tandis qu'elle les regardait, éberluée.

« Disons que je prends le risque de m'en remettre à vous »

Elle revint sur terre en sursautant.

« _Charmée_ »

Elle le laissa broyer du noir dans son coin et commença à trier ses desserts.

« Vous faîtes quoi exactement ? »

« Je décide de l'ordre dans lequel je vais les manger »

« C'est si important ? »

« Oui. Je vais commencer par le cheesecake qui est plus doux au goût pour ne pas gâcher sa saveur »

Il haussa les sourcils, sceptique. Elle prit une bonne portion de son gâteau et la porta à sa bouche avant de soupirer d'aise. Elle se devait d'avouer qu'elle ne mangeait pas de la façon la plus élégante qui soit.

Ciel de son côté était plus posé. Elle s'agaça en voyant son air désapprobabteur.

« Laissez-moi savourer ce gâteau en paix. Vous m'avez fait vivre une horrible soirée vous le savez ? »

Il reprit une cuillerée raisonnable de sa tarte aux pommes et lui lança un regard narquois.

« Vous vous y donniez à cœur joie quand vous dansiez toute à l'heure pourtant »

Elle tiqua et s'arrêta net dans son geste.

« Vous m'avez vu danser ? »

« Le contraire aurait été difficile. Je vous rappelle que c'est moi qui suis venu vous chercher »

Elle soupira, agacée. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait être stupide quand elle avait bu.

« Oubliez ça tout de suite »

Il fronça un sourcil.

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'aimerais préserver ma fierté »

Il se concentra de nouveau sur son gâteau.

« Et comment cela se passe ? La tâche n'est pas aisée »

Elle serra les dents.

 _Il est insupportable_.

Elle le regarda quelques secondes, horripilée, tandis qu'il finissait tranquillement son dessert. Alors qu'il allait mettre une cuillerée dans sa bouche, elle passa rapidement la main sous sa cuillère et donna un coup brusque dedans.

Alors qu'elle escomptait une vengeance jouissive, le gâteau ne vint pas au contact de son nez. Il amortit le coup sans le moindre mal et lui lança un regard effrayant. Sa pupille changea de couleur pour devenir écarlate et menaçante, preuve qu'elle avait au moins réussis à l'énerver copieusement.

« Qu'est ce que vous avez essayé de faire juste à l'instant ? »

« Je croyais qu'il y avait une tâche sur la cuillère mais c'était une illusion d'optique »

Il plissa les yeux, menaçant.

« Je vous prierai de ne plus vous oublier de la sorte à l'avenir ou la prochaine tâche qu'il y aura quelque part ne sera clairement pas une illusion d'optique »

Parlait-il d'une tâche de gâteau ou d'autre chose comme du sang ? On ne pouvait jamais vraiment savoir avec lui.

« Je vais réfléchir à tout ça »

Il haussa les sourcils, très peu amusé, et elle mangea en silence. A quoi servait-il de ne pas la ramener chez elle si c'était pour être aussi froid ?

Elle s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise, les bras croisés.

« J'ai terminé »

Elle le préférait largement quand il jouait la comédie finalement. Dommage, ce Ciel là n'existait pas.

Il la regarda, une joue bombée par le gâteau et avala sa bouchée.

« Vous avez déjà tout mangé ? »

« Oui. Parlons un peu je m'ennuie »

Il soupira.

« Et de quoi voulez vous parler ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« De … » Elle réfléchit. « Vous »

Il tiqua.

« Hm ? »

« Je ne sais rien de vous alors que vous en savez beaucoup sur moi, ce n'est pas équitable »

« Nous ne sommes pas non plus obligés de tenir les comptes là dessus »

« J'aime connaître mes maris voyez-vous »

Il soupira lourdement.

« Vous allez me la ressortir à chaque fois celle là ? »

« Elle est utile, oui. Quel âge avez vous ? »

Il roula des yeux, agacé.

« Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ? »

« Je sais pas on dit que l'amour n'a pas d'âge mais je trouve qu'il y a des limites pas vous ? »

« Mais c'est que votre humour touche le fond Debussy »

Elle l'ignora.

« Alors ? »

Il lui lança un regard ennuyé avant de soupirer.

« Cent vingt cinq ans, environ »

Elle écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

« Seulement ? Je pensais que ceux de votre espèce étaient plus vieux »

« Navré de vous décevoir »

Il ne le semblait absolument pas, il était retourné à son cookie et ne lui prêtait plus la moindre attention.

Quelque secondes plus tard, il s'essuya la bouche poliment et commença à se lever.

« Allons-y. Plus vite on sortira d'ici mieux je me porterai et plus vite vous pourrez rentrer chez vous »

Elle roula des yeux. Les gens parlaient autour d'eux, exaltés, et elle se sentit étouffer. Il écourtait son dessert pour avoir la paix maintenant ? Son ton s'assombrit. Évidement, dès que ça devenait intéressant il l'envoyait se coucher.

« Je peux rentrer à pied, merci pour le dessert »

Elle n'en pouvait plus qu'il se comporte de la sorte, à tout lui cacher et à être distant voir méprisant. Elle préférait rentrer seule en fin de compte, tranquille. Ça n'était de toute façon pas lui que ça dérangerait.

« Votre manoir est à une demie heure de marche vous savez ? »

« Un peu d'exercice ça éclaircit l'esprit »

« Et si vous tombez encore sur des gens peu recommandables ? »

« Je ferais attention et c'est tout »

Il la regarda, sceptique.

« Vous faisiez attention la dernière fois aussi »

Elle serra les dents, vexée. C'était sa faute à elle si elle s'était faite attaquée ? Que voulait-il lui rappeler, à quel point elle était faible ? Elle s'en passerait bien ce soir.

« De toute façon je ne vois pas en quoi j'aurais besoin de votre permission ou de votre avis pour rentrer »

Ils venaient juste de sortir du café. Il lui lança un regard plus froid que d'habitude.

« Bien. Bonne soirée »

« Bonne soirée »

Elle tourna les talons là dessus. Elle aussi elle savait être froide. Peu lui importait de ce qu'il ferait du reste de sa nuit. Elle ne supporterait pas plus son attitude hautaine et distante de la soirée. C'était comme si cela la blessait.

Quand elle pensait qu'elle avait cru qu'il était sincère pendant le repas. Ça lui avait presque plu, il pouvait être agréable à côtoyer quand il faisait un effort. Il souriait presque quand elle parlait, revenait sur ses pas pour voir si elle allait bien quand il ne la voyait plus et était même venu l'aider à se tenir droite dans l'ascenseur. Un mari attentionné hein ? C'était surtout un très bon acteur. Tant mieux pour lui, tant pis pour elle.

Jamais il ne se comporterait de cette façon de lui même. Il était incapable de jouer un rôle si éloigné de sa personnalité très longtemps comme elle avait pu le constater.

Elle se fraya difficilement un chemin à travers les passants. C'était insensé tout ce monde. Elle marchait d'un pas rageur vers les ruelles un peu moins peuplées pour respirer de nouveau.

Il devait être environ deux heures du matin si elle ne se trompait pas. Elle pressa le pas et longea les murs dans les ruelles sombres. Elle arriva finalement dans son quartier et souffla. Elle avait peu de chance de se faire agresser ici. Les lumières de son manoir étaient allumées, Abby devait surement elle aussi veiller tard. Elle sourit à cette pensée. Au moins il y avait Abby. Elle fut vite rendue et ouvrit la porte d'entrée qui lui résista. Elle soupira et chercha ses clefs dans les méandres de son sac. Elle n'avait pas prévenu qu'elle rentrait ce soir. Elle referma la porte d'entrée derrière elle en soupirant une nouvelle fois. Andrew devait dormir à cette heure-ci.

Elle enleva négligemment son manteau et le posa là où il ne toucherait pas le sol avant d'entamer péniblement l'ascension des marches. Elle ne se dirigea pas vers la chambre de son amie, éreintée.

Elle poussa péniblement la porte de sa chambre et baissa la fermeture de sa robe dans son dos avec la plus grande peine du monde avant de se déchausser et de s'écrouler sur son lit. Cette soirée avait été désagréable. Ça irait mieux demain, il fallait positiver.

Elle poussa un soupire d'aise avant de s'endormir en moins d'une minute.

 **OoOoOoO**

Elle se réveilla doucement. Il faisait encore nuit bien qu'elle n'ait pas la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il était. Elle regarda son réveil et écarquilla les yeux.

Elle ne parvenait pas à tourner la tête. Les muscles de son cou ne lui répondaient pas. Elle voulu se relever, affolée, mais son corps n'obéissait pas à ses ordres incessants. Elle était comme immobilisée.

Un mouvement dans la pièce attira son attention et elle dirigea son regard devant elle au pied du lit. Une ombre noire s'y tenait, immobile, la scrutant silencieusement. Elle avait quelque chose d'humain dans sa forme et elle en eu la chair de poule. Elle voulu hurler mais le cri resta bloqué dans sa gorge. Elle sentit son cœur battre à s'en rompre la poitrine. Qu'est ce que c'était ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas bouger ?

La chose esquissa un mouvement vers elle et elle hurla muettement une nouvelle fois. Elle se fit violence pour bouger, pria ses muscles de lui répondre. Des frissons d'horreur lui secouèrent le corps. La chose se rapprochait d'elle. Elle ne distinguait rien dans l'obscurité, juste la masse noire humanoïde qu'elle formait. Était-ce un humain ? Hallucinait-elle ? Son lit ne broncha pas quand elle monta dessus. Si ça avait été un humain, il y aurait eu un poids.

Alors c'était un spectre ? Une entité ? Elle voulut hurler une nouvelle fois, en vain. Elle était prisonnière. Incapable de faire le moindre geste.

La forme se rapprochait lentement d'elle et elle frissonna. Le contact était comme un courant d'air froid sur sa peau. La chose remontait lentement sur elle et ses mains semblaient longer son corps. Même à cette distance proche, elle ne distinguait rien d'autre qu'une masse noire. Elle n'avait pas de visage. Elle écarquilla les yeux, tétanisée.

La créature émit un son, un râle rauque inaudible. Elle l'écouta, ne pouvant faire autre chose. Des mots se distinguèrent de ses murmures inintelligibles.

« … Pécheresse »

Elle écarquilla les yeux. La voix était faible et elle cru avoir rêvé.

« Monstruosité ... »

Elle n'avait pas rêvé cette fois, la voix était monté d'une octave.

« Tuer ! »

La voix était devenue aiguë, menaçante.

« La souiller... »

Elle distingua soudainement une main qui la prit à la gorge. Elle serra les dents pour contracter les muscles de son cou et avoir un peu d'air.

« S'échapper ? »

La prise se resserra et un rire aigu, sinistre résonna à ses oreilles. Elle se sentit étouffer.

« Je la trouverai partout »

Elle distingua soudain des lèvres étirées en un rictus hideux.

Un ongle noir et tranchant passa sur sa joue, creusant une entaille profonde dans la peau. Un liquide chaud se répandit aussitôt sur la partie droite de son visage.

Elle sentit soudain un poids sur elle. Comme si la chose s'appuyait sur sa poitrine. Elle lui pressait douloureusement les poumons et elle négocia une respiration difficile.

« … Câtin ! »

Une autre main se posa sur son cou et elle sentit sa peau brûler sous les ongles aiguisés.

Elle essaya de se dégager avec l'énergie du désespoir mais rien n'y fit. Son corps ne lui répondait pas.

« Couper … égorger … lui faire du _mal_ »

La main descendit, la griffant toujours plus douloureusement. Elle arriva à son bas ventre et Élise se sentit paniquer encore plus. Qu'est ce que cette chose allait-lui faire ?

La main s'aplatit sur son ventre, presque dans une caresse et elle hoqueta de terreur. Elle la sentit soudain se contracter, les ongles lui lacérant la peau. Elle les sentis pénétrer et s'enfoncer dans sa chair et elle hurla sous la douleur tandis que le sourire fou s'agrandissait encore.

Elle se redressa brutalement, hurlant à s'en casser la voix. Quelque chose tomba près d'elle sur le lit et elle entendit un son familier. Un ronronnement. Hystérique, elle alluma sa lampe et guetta ses alentours, traumatisée. Le chat et elle étaient les deux seules présences dans la pièce.

« Un rêve... ? »

Le chat miaula et s'installa sur son torse. Elle serra les dents, la pression lui rappelant son rêve. Elle se détendit progressivement sous ses ronronnements. Trois coups furent frappés à sa fenêtre et elle se figea, sa main se crispant sur le tissu. Les coups recommencèrent doucement. Elle prit le chat dans ses bras sans trop savoir pourquoi. Ses yeux rouges la fixaient, apaisés et ses ronronnement reprirent. Elle s'approcha lentement de la fenêtre et tira faiblement le rideau. Sa main tremblait en tenant le tissu. Deux yeux rouges rencontrèrent les siens. Un sourire l'accueillit et elle souffla, rassurée. Elle ouvrit rapidement la fenêtre.

« Sebastian ? Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de passer un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« J'obéis aux ordres de mon maître »

La présence du démon la rassurait sensiblement. Elle l'aurait presque pris dans ses bras. Au lieu de ça, elle se contenta de resserrer sa prise sur le chat qu'elle serra plus près d'elle.

« Ne sont-ils pas des créatures merveilleuses ? »

Il regardait le chat d'un air affectueux. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de douceur et de bienveillance dans son regard qu'à cet instant.

« Il est à vous ? »

« Non, mais je ne désespère pas de le faire rester au manoir »

« Il repart toujours ? Il est déjà venu me voir, c'est comme si il me protégeait »

« Certains chats ont des particularités que les autres êtres vivants n'ont pas vous savez ? »

« Des particularités ? »

Son sourire s'étira.

« Ils ressentent et voient des choses que les autres ne peuvent pas percevoir »

Elle fronça les sourcils, caressant le chat. Elle frissonna avec les courants d'air.

« Entrez ne restez pas là »

« Cela ne vous dérange pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Au contraire »

« Que s'est-il passé mademoiselle ? »

Elle recula et rejoignit son lit, se serrant dans ses couvertures, comme pour se protéger.

« Quelque chose était avec moi et je ne pouvais pas bouger. Il me menaçait et au final il me tuait »

« C'est juste un mauvais rêve mademoiselle »

Elle le sonda, critique.

« J'ai ressentit la douleur. C'était vraiment comme si c'était réel »

« Vous semblez en pleine forme pourtant »

Elle baissa les yeux, perturbée.

« Je oui... Je ne comprends pas. J'ai dû rêver ... »

Elle se retourna vers lui pour lui sourire et il écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

« Qu'y a t-il ? »

Il fronça les sourcils et elle sentit un liquide chaud se répandre sur sa joue.

Elle passa sa main et la ressortit maculée de sang. Elle poussa une exclamation horrifiée et compressa la blessure pour retenir le sang qui coulait à grands flots.

Sebastian se précipita vers sa salle de bain et revint avec des serviettes humides qu'il lui tendit pour arrêter le sang de couler.

« Mais enfin qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? »

Sa chemise s'imbiba lentement de sang qui formait des tâches pourpres de par et d'autre de son abdomen.

Sebastian lui lança un regard étonné et souleva sa chemise pour compresser les blessures. Ses mains gantées appuyaient fermement sur son ventre

« Qu'avez vous ressentit pendant ce rêve ? Était-ce matériel ? »

Elle serra les dents, retenant un flot de sang dans sa gorge.

« Tout d'abord non et progressivement j'ai sentis un poids m'étouffer »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Il faut faire quelque chose mademoiselle ou l'hémorragie va vous vider de votre sang »

C'est à ce moment là qu'Andrew fit irruption dans la pièce. Le vieil homme écarquilla la yeux devant la scène et regarda Sebastian avec une haine mal contenue.

« Qu'avez vous fait à mademoiselle ?! »

« Non Andrew ! Ce n'est pas … lui »

Elle peinait à prononcer ses mots.

Elle se sentit défaillir et Sebastian la soutint. Elle resserra sa prise sur sa veste, se sentant faiblir.

« L'hôpital... Tant pis... »

Il acquiesça et la prit dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'à l'hôpital le plus proche.

« Attendez ! »

« Andrew prends la voiture... »

Ce fut ses dernières paroles avant qu'elle ne sombre dans l'inconscience.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Des bips et autres sons répétés étaient tout ce qu'elle parvenait à entendre. Elle se sentait vidée de ses forces. Elle ouvrit les yeux difficilement et protesta faiblement contre la blancheur éblouissante des lieux. Tout était flou. Elle vit quelqu'un se pencher sur elle.

« Mademoiselle ? »

« An-drew … ? »

« Docteur, elle est réveillée ! »

Elle sentit du mouvement dans la pièce et un autre visage se pencha sur elle. On lui écarta la paupière et une lumière vint lui agresser la pupille.

Elle repoussa faiblement la main.

Elle entendit un bruit de scratch et on serra quelque chose autour de son bras. Le tissu se resserra sensiblement pendant quelques secondes avant de se relâcher complètement. On lui ouvrit la bouche et elle sentit un bâtonnet venir lui comprimer l'arrière de la langue d'une façon désagréable. Elle protesta faiblement.

« Il semblerait qu'elle soit tirée d'affaire »

« Merci mille fois docteur ! »

« Je ne fais que mon métier vous savez. Eh bien Alexandra, vous êtes une sacrée chanceuse »

« Docteur ? Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé … ? »

« Vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang, heureusement vous êtes arrivée à temps, quelques minutes de plus et on vous perdait. Je suis très heureux de vous voir consciente »

Elle sourit.

« Mer-ci... »

Il lui sourit a son tour lâcha doucement sa main. Elle fronça le nez. Quelque chose lui rentrait dans les narines.

Elle voulu bouger mais on la maintint fermement allongée.

« Il serait préférable de ne pas vous lever avant quelques heures. Votre irrigation sanguine n'est pas encore tout à fait rétablie et il est primordial que le sang circule bien dans votre cerveau »

« D'accord »

« A plus tard Alexandra »

Il partit et Andrew s'approcha de nouveau d'elle. Le vieil homme avait de lourdes cernes sous les yeux.

« Mademoiselle si vous saviez comme j'ai eu peur »

Elle lui sourit.

« Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi Andrew ... Irréprochable comme toujours »

Ses yeux étaient humides et elle sentit les siens s'humidifier aussi à ce constat.

Il était sa seule famille restante. La seule personne qui veillerait sur elle jusqu'à la fin. Elle le connaissait depuis sa naissance, c'était son troisième grand père et le seul qu'elle ai connu.

« Dois-je prévenir ceux qui attendent dans le couloir de votre réveil ? »

« Qui attend dans le couloir ? Abby ? Sebastian ? »

« Mademoiselle Abigail est partie du manoir depuis avant-hier et je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'informer de votre état. Monsieur Sebastian est revenu il y a peu »

« Fais-le entrer, je lui dois une fière chandelle »

« Bien mademoiselle, je vous laisse récupérer »

Il sortit de la pièce et elle soupira. Ce n'était pas une tenue pour recevoir des gens. Les fils qui lui passaient dans le nez l'horripilaient et ceux qui entraient dans son bras tout autant. Elle se sentait gênée dans ses mouvements à cause d'eux.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Sebastian.

Il récupéra son éternel sourire malicieux en la voyant.

« Vous vous sentez mieux mademoiselle Élise ? »

« Oui. Merci infiniment »

« De rien mademoiselle. Même si » Il s'inclina. « Je ne suis pas celui qui doit être remercié »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Qui alors ? »

« C'est Monsieur qui m'a dépêché auprès de vous, d'ailleurs il est ici lui aussi »

Elle haussa les sourcils.

« Ciel ? Dans le couloir ? »

Il rit face à son incrédulité.

« Oui mademoiselle, puis-je le faire entrer ? »

« Allez-y … »

Il se dirigea vers la porte et le Comte en émergea quelque secondes plus tard, un air impassible sur le visage. Il la détailla du regard dès qu'elle fut dans son champ de vision. Elle détourna les yeux. Il faisait nuit dehors. Elle aurait préféré qu'il ne la voit pas dans cet accoutrement.

« Pourquoi avez-vous demandé à Sebastian de venir ? »

« Une intuition »

Elle fronça les sourcils et tenta de se redresser convenablement.

« Le médecin vous a dit de rester allongée , vous n'écoutez pas quand on vous parle ? »

Elle grinça des dents. Même alitée il se comportait durement avec elle.

« Dois-je rentrer au manoir monsieur ? »

Ciel se tourna vers lui d'un air neutre.

« Oui, tu as déjà pris assez de retard sur ton planning »

Le majordome s'inclina et sourit à Élise avant de se retirer à son grand regret. Paradoxalement, il semblait bien plus humain que Ciel.

Une fois seuls, ce dernier ferma la porte derrière lui et s'avança vers les cadrans qui indiquaient une multitude de données qu'elle aurait été incapable de déchiffrer.

« Votre tension est encore basse, vous seriez incapable de marcher si vous vous leviez »

Elle baissa les yeux.

« Qu'est ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? »

Il étudia son dossier quelques instants de plus et soupira finalement.

« Je me suis peut être trompé »

« Pour quoi ? »

Il regarda la feuille, pensif.

« Ce n'est pas forcément quelqu'un qui a lancé cette chose contre vous »

Elle fronça les sourcils, inquiète.

« Vous voulez dire qu'elle m'en voudrait personnellement ? »

Elle se souvint de la haine que la créature avait manifesté à son égard.

« Mais pourquoi, qu'est ce que j'ai fais de mal ? »

Il alla s'asseoir et resta muet.

« Ciel ? »

Il s'appuya sur l'accoudoir, comme lassé.

« Je ne sais pas »

De toute façon elle ne tirerait rien de plus de lui. Il réfléchit quelques minutes de plus et se leva, prêt à partir.

Il avait autre chose à faire que de rester à son chevet. Il avait une entreprise à gérer et des renseignements à transmettre. Elle durcit son visage, cachant parfaitement la pointe de regret qui lui pinçait le cœur.

« J'avais une dernière chose à aborder avec vous »

Elle releva la tête.

« Quoi donc ? »

Il fit volte face.

« Avez-vous vu son visage ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Il parlait du visage de ce qui lui avait fait tout ça ?

« Non, il souriait mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pu voir »

« Que vous a t-il fait exactement ? »

« Je ne pouvais pas bouger et il me menaçait et me griffait. A la fin, il me plongeait ses griffes dans le ventre. La douleur semblait vraiment réelle ... »

Elle tiqua immédiatement et souleva légèrement sa chemise d'hôpital. Elle peinait à voir correctement depuis le col de la chemise mais il n'y avait aucune trace de blessure sur la peau de son ventre. Elle avait pourtant bien eu une hémorragie.

« Vous n'avez pas de traces ? »

« Aucune... »

Elle s'inspecta comme elle pu. Cette chemise l'horripilait. Elle était nue sous le tissu et ne pouvait pas regarder par en dessous de la chemise. Enfin c'était physiquement possible mais pas avec Ciel dans la pièce.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils en la regardant s'inspecter. Il semblait réfléchir.

« Me permettez vous de vérifier quelque chose ? »

Elle acquiesça lentement, méfiante.

Il s'approcha d'elle.

« Montrez-moi où cette chose vous a griffé »

Elle leva sa main, hésitante, et désigna sa joue.

Elle le vit s'approcher de quelques pas et sentit son regard balayer la zone avec attention, sans un mot. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Il n'y a vraiment rien »

« Mais ça semblait vraiment réel. Je ne pouvais pas bouger et j'ai sentis la brûlure de ses griffes et le sang a coulé de cette joue quand je me suis réveillée »

« Je suis désolé Debussy mais c'est improbable ce que vous me dîtes là »

« Mais non ! Il y avait aussi quelque chose dans mon cou ! »

Il soupira.

« Relevez la tête alors »

Elle s'exécuta et il recommença son inspection minutieuse.

« Je peux ? »

Elle hocha la tête lentement.

Il avança sa main avec précaution et posa doucement ses doigts le long de sa jugulaire en laissant une distance raisonnable entre eux.

Elle se sentit frissonner sous le contact du tissu de son gant. Elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu sans gants. Les sourcils froncés, il semblait concentré.

Il retira sa main.

« Il n'y a rien. Même moi je ne remarque aucun stigmate »

Elle fronça les sourcils, découragée.

« Pourquoi ai-je perdu tout ce sang alors ? »

« C'est assez incompréhensible. Les démons peuvent posséder les rêves mais les blessures qu'ils y infligent ne peuvent être matérielles, enfin réelles. La seule explication sensée serait que vous n'ayez pas rêvé »

Un frisson d'horreur lui traversa le corps.

« Vous voulez dire que cette chose était vraiment sur moi et que j'avais perdu l'usage de mon propre corps ? »

« Mais si ça avait été le cas vous auriez les traces des blessures. Sans parler de votre ventre »

« C'était comme si elle voulait arracher ce qu'il y avait dedans … »

« Vous êtes sûre qu'il n'y a pas de cicatrices ? »

« Oui je suis presque certaine »

Il acquiesça et la pièce redevint silencieuse. Il regardait distraitement autour d'eux sans poser le regard sur elle.

« Je devrais vous laisser récupérer alors »

Elle acquiesça silencieusement. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle était mal à l'aise depuis quelques secondes.

Le regard de Ciel se posa sur sa table de chevet. Un bouquet de fleurs y gisait, fané. Comment avaient-elles pu pourrir aussi vite ?

Sa main s'avança vers les fleur et elle haussa les sourcils. Elle le regarda effleurer les pétales fanés sans un mot. Ces derniers reprirent soudain toutes leurs couleurs et les fleurs regagnèrent leur vitalité, comme fraîchement cueillies.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

« Comment vous avez fait ça ?! »

Il haussa les épaules, désabusé.

« Elles étaient fanées »

Elle resta muette. Il ne lui avait pas répondu au final.

Il fit volte face et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Je vous souhaite un bon rétablissement et arrêtez d'aller à l'encontre de ce que vous dit le docteur, il connaît son métier »

Il partit et se retourna à nouveau.

« Et merci pour l'autre soir »

« … De rien »

Si ça lui avait rendu service, c'était déjà ça.

Il acquiesça.

« Je viendrai vérifier quelque chose chez vous quand j'aurai le temps »

« Bien, n'hésitez pas à entrer »

« Merci. Adams n'est plus au manoir ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Non. Andrew m'a dit qu'elle était partit il n'y a pas longtemps »

« Je vois. Bonne soirée Alexandra »

Il inclina brièvement la tête avant de disparaître derrière le battant de la porte. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, perturbée. Il voulait parler à Abby ?

Elle se rallongea sur son lit d'hôpital, clairement frustrée. Elle était bloquée ici et elle ne savait même pas pour combien de temps. Elle se sentit plonger dans un sommeil sans rêves.

 **OoOoOoO**

« Alex ! »

Elle fut brutalement tirée de son repos et sursauta dans son lit.

« Ça va ?! Harling m'a dit que tu étais à l'hôpital ! »

Chris venait de débouler dans la chambre encore essoufflé, un bouquet de fleurs à la main.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et éclata presque de rire en voyant l'expression incrédule qu'il abordait.

« Oui ! »

« Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?! »

« Je me suis coupée et l'hémorragie m'a durement malmenée »

« Mais comment tu as fait ton compte ?! »

« Je sais pas je ne suis pas bien douée non plus » Rigola-t-elle. Elle sentait son moral remonter en flèche.

« On m'a dit que tu pouvais partir ce soir ! »

Elle se redressa immédiatement sur son lit.

« Sérieusement ?! Trop bien ! »

« D'ailleurs partons d'ici en vitesse ! J'ai horreur de l'odeur des hôpitaux ! Je vais te ramener chez toi »

Il sortit rapidement de la chambre et partit héler une infirmière.

Elle sourit. Au moins elle allait pouvoir partir rapidement.

Il rentra avec une infirmière à ses côtés. Ils semblaient plongés dans une conversation. Enfin c'était surtout l'infirmière qui semblait décidée à faire connaissance.

« Oui j'accompagne la demoiselle, d'ailleurs vous ne pourriez pas débrancher tout ça ? »

« Je ne peux pas prendre cette responsabilité, je vais appeler le docteur »

Elle ressortit et ils furent de nouveaux seuls.

« Comment tu as su où était ma chambre ? »

« Ben j'ai demandé ton nom à l'accueil ! Je vois pas comment j'aurais fait autrement » se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Heureusement que Ciel s'était occupé de toute la paperasse administrative parce que ça devait être un sacré bordel avec elle et Andrew ne connaissait pas toutes les subtilités de sa situation.

« J'ai pas les idées claires là »

« Tu es toute excusée en effet ! »

« Mademoiselle vous vous sentez mieux ? »

Le docteur venait d'arriver au seuil de la porte.

« Beaucoup mieux »

« Bien, débarrassons-vous de tout ça »

Il commença à la débrancher et elle grinça des dents de douleur quand il lui retira le cathéter du bras. On lui avait déjà enlevé les câbles de son nez semblait-il.

« Vos habits sont dans la pièce d'à côté et vos papiers ont été signés par votre tuteur, vous êtes libre de partir »

Andrew.

« Merci beaucoup, au revoir et bonne continuation docteur »

« Au revoir ! »

« Bon je te laisse t'habiller tu me rejoins sur le parking ! »

« Ça marche »

Elle s'habilla en vitesse et attrapa les fleurs ressuscitées de sa table de chevet avant de quitter la chambre. Chris la ramena chez elle rapidement et elle le pria de la laisser se reposer. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il reste regarder le manoir trop longtemps, elle n'avait pas le temps de lui expliquer.

« Bon la prochaine fois tu viens et je te paie un coup ! Allez repose toi bien à plus tard au boulot ! »

Elle lui sourit et lui fit un signe et il redémarra le véhicule en lui rendant son salut.

Heureusement qu'il était là pour elle et qu'il ne posait pas de questions … Elle savait que c'était un ami précieux. Elle devrait passer plus de temps avec lui.

Elle soupira et se dirigea vers sa porte, éreintée. Elle voulait passer un coup de fils à Abby avant tout. Elle monta douloureusement les marches avec l'aide d'Andrew et s'effondra sur son lit. Elle allait profiter qu'il fasse jour pour pouvoir dormir. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait ce soir mais elle ne pourrait dorénavant plus fermer l'œil la nuit. Elle scruta ses alentours avec anxiété avant d'attraper son portable. Elle composa le numéro de son amie et patienta. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle entendit la sonnerie. Elle fronça les sourcils. La sonnerie d'Abby sonnait depuis la chambre à côté. Elle se leva tant bien que mal, se sentant maladroite sur ses jambes. Le portable d'Abby était sagement posé sur sa table de chevet dans la chambre. Elle fronça les sourcils et l'attrapa. Elle refusa l'appel et constata le nombre impressionnant d'appels manqués.

 _Ses collègues ou son patron sans doute_

Cette gourde l'avait oublié ici.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle l'aurait remarqué et serait venue le chercher normalement non ?

« Andrew ! »

Le majordome mit quelques minutes à arriver, sans doute occupé à l'étage inférieur.

« Mademoiselle ? »

« Abby, elle n'a pas téléphoné ? »

« Non mademoiselle »

« Mais elle est partie depuis quand exactement ? »

« La veille de votre arrivée, c'est à dire il y a près de quatre jours »

« Elle aurait largement eu le temps de se rendre compte pour son portable »

« Elle ne m'a pas prévenu de son départ mademoiselle »

« Que dis-tu ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas vu partir, c'était assez brusque »

« Elle n'a manifestement pas été au travail non plus ... »

« Serait-elle partie quelque part sans en avertir personne ? »

Elle sentit son cœur s'affoler. Et si c'était quelque chose de grave ?

* * *

 **Merci beaucoup pour ta review constructive Dream ^^**

 **Oui tu vois ? x) Je trouve qu'elle pèse pas mal mais en même temps c'est vraiment une saleté cette Joyce xD Merci beaucoup ! Ah mais je ne perds pas la vraie histoire de vue, bien au contraire ! :P Oui tu as raison je n'avais pas remarqué que ça pouvait perturber ! J'aime bien mélanger les genres et c'est vrai que je veux montrer que Élise se sent, d'une certaine façon, en "sécurité" quand Ciel et Sebastian sont près d'elle et qu'elle oublie un peu ses peurs et ses soucis. Ils sont trop forts en même temps c'est normal non ? ;) Alors je t'avoue que à la base le premier passage où Élise était saoule devait être celui des deux derniers chapitres ! J'ai inséré après celui du bureau de Ciel pour montrer qu'il était certes distant et prit par ses obligations mais qu'il ne s'en fichait pas éperdument d'elle non plus, c'est surtout sa façon d'être (enfin ça a surtout montré qu'il n'avait aucune patience et que Élise pouvait être insupportable quand elle s'y mettait xD) mais elle ne s'en souvient pas tant pis pour elle :3 Eh ben garde la précieusement en réserve ta bombe parce que je sens que Joyce reviendra semer la zizanie xD Elle est chiante, il ne faut pas la sous-estimer x_x**

 **A bientôt bisouilles !**


	13. Chapter 12

« Mademoiselle, vous devez manger maintenant »

Elle renifla d'un air dédaigneux, ne levant pas les yeux de sa feuille.

Manger ? Comme si elle avait du temps à accorder à ce genre de futilité.

Abby était introuvable depuis plus d'une semaine et son responsable avait choisis le même moment pour lui mettre un gros coup de pression. A sa grande honte, elle avait considérablement négligé sa mission d'infiltration dans le restaurant qui servait de point de rencontre aux membres du Consortium. Elle n'avait tout simplement pas eu la tête à ça ces derniers temps tout comme elle n'avait pas disposé de son ordinateur au manoir Phantomhive.

Depuis son séjour à l'hôpital, elle passait l'intégralité de ses journées à lire des dossiers, éplucher les comptes rendus fournis par les agents de renseignement et à appeler des amis d'Abby dans l'espoir qu'ils aient des nouvelles d'elle. Ils lui répondaient inlassablement par la négative et ils s'étaient promis de se tenir au courant si l'un d'entre eux avait du nouveau. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment ses fréquentations, elle et Abby n'avaient jamais trop mélangé leurs vies respectives.

Aussi inconcevable que cela puisse paraître, elle s'était retrouvée à devoir organiser un séjour à l'hôtel pour pouvoir poursuivre sa mission, ne trouvant pas de moyen plus efficace pour enquêter. Elle avait appris de ses recherches que le Shard était le plus haut gratte ciel de Londres et qu'il avait été inauguré très récemment. Le restaurant qu'il abritait n'était qu'une petite partie de l'iceberg, l'enseigne appartenant et dépendant directement de l'hôtel Shangri-La, un établissement select et complet la plupart du temps qui constituait la majeure partie de l'occupation du building avec des bureaux privés.

Elle avait du jouer de ses relations avec le gouvernement pour pouvoir obtenir une chambre pendant quelques temps et ainsi espérer en apprendre plus sur les fréquentations de l'établissement. Harling avait tout de suite approuvé cette idée et s'était dépêcher de faire financer le projet. Le meilleur moyen de découvrir quoi que ce soit restait encore de se fondre dans la masse anonyme des clients et d'ouvrir l'œil en laissant traîner ses oreilles un peu partout. Le plus dur avait été la couverture et son identité de journaliste s'était une fois de plus révélée précieuse même si tout cette démarche administrative lui avait fait perdre un temps fou.

Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre du cœur dans son travail, ce dernier se resserrant douloureusement dès qu'elle pensait à Abby. Son amertume ne lui laissait aucun répit. Elle savait que la jeune femme ne serait jamais partie sans en informer personne. Ce n'était tout simplement pas son genre. Élise fulminait, impuissante, craignant qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose de mal.

Si elle avait pu rentrer en même temps qu'elle du manoir, tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé. Elle aurait pu la protéger. Comme elle s'en voulait.

Elle jeta un autre dossier sur le sol avec une rage mal contenue.

 _Si Ciel ne m'avait pas forcé à rester_

« Mademoiselle vous allez dégrader votre santé si vous continuez de vivre à ce rythme éreintant »

Elle soupira d'agacement.

A quoi bon se défouler sur le brave vieil homme qui effectuait comme toujours son travail à la perfection ?

« Bon, pose toujours ça là Andrew je mangerai plus tard »

Il posa le plateau repas près d'elle sur le vaste bureau submergé par le papier et se retira prestement.

« Je compte sur vous, d'accord ? »

Il lui lança un regard condescendant appuyé avant de refermer la porte doucement.

Elle releva la tête de son dossier pour la première fois depuis plusieurs heures et contempla la rue londonienne par la grande fenêtre de sa chambre. Il faisait déjà nuit et les phares des voitures dansaient dans les allées interminables de la City. Voir sans être vue lui procurait un plaisir certain. Elle se plaisait à regarder la vie grouiller en dessous d'elle. Cela lui permettait de s'échapper, de se mettre à la place de l'homme qui passait d'un pas pressé sur le trottoir d'en face, une valise noire et austère à la main ou de la vielle dame qui promenait son chien chaque jour, à la même heure, se complaisant dans sa confortable routine.

Elle bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle ne mangeait presque plus et ne dormait pas plus depuis son passage à l'hôpital. Elle ne supportait désormais plus l'obscurité. Les lumières du manoir restaient allumées jours et nuits sur ses ordres. Elle ne parvenait plus à fermer l'œil la nuit, profitant de ses fins d'après midi pour se reposer quelques heures quand son esprit tourmenté lui en laissait gracieusement la possibilité.

Elle entreprit d'attraper une part de Banoffe cake, délaissant les fruits frais qu'Andrew venait d'apporter. Il lui fallait du sucre si elle voulait tenir. Elle avala la pâtisserie machinalement en moins d'une minute, la savourant à peine.

De retour sur ses papiers, elle fronça le nez. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas pris de douche ?

Elle grogna d'irritation. Elle faisait peine à voir.

 _C'est pathétique de se laisser aller de la sorte. Toute cette faiblesse que tu laisse transparaître_

Elle se tourna pour contempler sa fenêtre d'un œil morne.

Sebastian lui avait sauvé la vie quand il en avait émergé ce soir là. Il avait traversé la ville, sautant de toit en toit pour l'emmener à l'hôpital en faisant preuve d'une célérité inhumaine qu'Andrew, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, n'aurait jamais pu égaler.

Tout cela sur ordre de Ciel, bien sûr. Elle soupira.

C'était bien lui qui contrôlait le moindre geste du majordome et avait une autorité suprême sur le démon, qu'elle soupçonnait avec ardeur d'être plus âgé que lui.

Comment ces deux là pouvaient être de la même espèce et pourtant si opposés ? Sebastian avait le sourire facile, toujours avenant et chaleureux alors qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Ciel sourire autrement qu'avec son air narquois horripilant.

Bien qu'à une lenteur affligeante, sa liste d'informations sur le noble s'étoffait de plus en plus.

Elle savait à présent qu'il était né à la fin du XIXe siècle, soit en même temps que le dernier héritier de la maison Phantomhive recensé. Mais c'était surtout un démon et il n'y avait aucun doute là dessus. Quelque chose ne collait pas dans son raisonnement.

Cela soulevait l'hypothèse folle que les humains puissent devenir des démons. Mais qui avait un tel pouvoir si c'était la cas et comment était-ce possible ?

Plus elle y pensait, plus elle acquérait la certitude que c'était forcément lui, l'orphelin Phantomhive décédé très tôt. Elle lui donnait pourtant un tout autre âge aujourd'hui.

Si il avait continué de grandir pourquoi n'était-il pas plus vieux et pourquoi n'avait-il pas l'apparence d'un jeune garçon si à l'inverse les démons ne grandissaient pas ?

 _Ou alors il ne serait pas mort à quatorze ans comme le recensaient les registres de la bibliothèque_

Elle se posait tellement de questions sur les circonstances de cette transformation. L'avait-il souhaité ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?

C'était pourtant une seule question précise qui harassait Élise plus que toutes les autres et qui ne quittait jamais son esprit quand il était près d'elle. Avait-il besoin de se nourrir d'âmes ?

Et Sebastian ? Était-elle parfaitement en sécurité avec eux ?

Tant de questions et si peu de réponses. Il lui avait même un jour dit qu'il aurait souhaité mourir longtemps auparavant, ce qui lui avait fait de la peine.

Qu'y avait-il de plus horrible, de plus désespérant que de vivre sans même le vouloir alors que tous ses proches et connaissances, son monde, mourraient au fur et à mesure sous ses yeux ?

Elle soupira une énième fois. Elle avait été dure avec lui le soir du restaurant. Elle s'était laissée emporter par sa frustration envers son attitude distante. Il était malgré tout venu la voir à l'hôpital, laissant son irréductible tas de paperasse et son amour de la solitude de côté.

Elle serra les dents. Elle ne devait pas baisser sa garde. C'était un démon et c'était l'argument exclusif qui justifiait cette mesure. Il ne resterait pas sur Terre si il n'y avait plus rien pour l'y retenir. Défendait-il la couronne par devoir comme se devait de le faire les maîtres de maison Phantomhive dont il avait privé les monarques britanniques en laissant éteindre sa lignée ?

Ciel se consacrait entièrement à sa tâche, jour après jour, entretenant avec soin sa couverture pour assurer le bon déroulement de son travail, fidèle à sa famille et à sa Reine.

Ce démon la laissait confuse et méfiante.

 _Surtout confuse malheureusement_

Et pourquoi Sebastian obéissait-il à toutes ses directives sans broncher ? D'où tenait-il cette autorité ? Qu'avait fait Ciel pour aliéner un autre démon, aussi récalcitrant que sournois ? Pourquoi Sebastian persistait-il à servir un démon plus jeune que lui qui se complaisait à accomplir des frivolités de mortels telles que la gestion d'une entreprise où la défense d'un royaume ? Cela devait parfaitement lui passer par dessus la tête.

Elle délaissa le reste du plateau repas et se dirigea vers la salle de bain avant de faire elle même couler un bain dans la grande pièce carrelée d'or et de pourpre. Elle avait apporté avec elle les lettres que son majordome était venu lui déposer un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Elle entra dans le bain chaud et soupira d'aise avant de se nettoyer minutieusement. Une fois propre, elle se dirigea vers le présentoir de marbre et se saisit d'un coupe papier pour entamer la pile de courrier, laissant son corps sécher à l'air libre.

Quelques minutes de lecture plus tard, elle constata que l'enveloppe qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir était vierge de toute adresse ou inscriptions. Cela signifiait que quelqu'un était directement venu la déposer dans sa boite aux lettre, elle ne serait jamais arrivée à destination le cas contraire.

Des gens savaient donc à présent qu'elle était vivante et où elle habitait.

Elle renifla dédaigneusement. Cela n'avait pas traîné. La lettre était écrite à la main d'une calligraphie très aérée.

 **Veuillez suivre les instructions suivantes si vous souhaitez revoir votre amie saine et sauve.**

Elle écarquilla les yeux et défaillit, sidérée. Une rage sans nom s'empara d'elle et le papier se froissa sous ses doigts.

 **Le mois prochain se tiendra une réception au château de Bran, conservez cette lettre comme invitation et rendez-y vous seule.**

 **Vous vous rendrez à Brasov dans la nuit du trente juillet et attendrez votre guide dans la taverne de Roata Norocului, près de la cathédrale à vingt heures précises.**

 **N'essayez pas de rejoindre le château avant cette date, votre amie subirait les conséquences de votre désobéissance.**

Elle relu la lettre non signée une dizaine de fois, toujours aussi incrédule. Elle contenait difficilement l'exclamation d'effroi qui tentait de se frayer un passage dans sa gorge. Abby avait été enlevée et était à présent séquestrée elle ne savait où.

Brasov. Dans quel pays était donc cette ville ? Certainement pas en Angleterre en tout cas.

La réception ne se tenait que dans un mois. Et si Abby ne survivait pas à l'attente ? Était-elle bien traitée ? Qui avait intérêt à lui faire du chantage pour l'entraîner hors de son pays ? Que voulait-on d'elle ? Et si c'était une ruse ? Elle vérifia l'enveloppe une nouvelle fois. Quelques mèches blondes traînaient au fond du papier.

Elle serra les dents. A quoi bon faire une analyse ADN pour quelque chose d'aussi évident ? Ils avaient anticipé sa méfiance.

Elle se rua vers la porte, paniquée, laissant des traînées d'eau derrière elle tandis qu'elle enfilait un peignoir en vitesse et descendait les marches à toute allure. Andrew faisait la poussière dans le salon.

« Andrew ! Quand as tu relevé le courrier ? »

« Mademoiselle ? » Il paru décontenancé à sa mine grave. « C'était ce matin »

« Les lettres que tu m'as donné datent donc d'hier au plus tard ? »

« Oui. Enfin vous n'avez pas lu votre courrier de la semaine donc cela dépend de leur position dans la pile »

Elle soupira de frustration. Évidement elle n'avait pas pris soin de noter ce détail. Elle se maudit pour cet oubli stupide.

« Aurais-tu vu quelqu'un d'autre que le facteur déposer du courrier ? »

Il réfléchit un instant.

« Non mademoiselle »

Elle regarda autour d'elle.

« Quel jour sommes-nous ? »

« Nous somme le dix sept juillet mademoiselle »

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Les jours étaient passés si vite ?

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait, c'était patienter. Elle n'avait aucun moyen d'entrer en contact avec les ravisseurs sans mettre Abby en danger.

Andrew tiqua soudain et dirigea son regard derrière elle.

« Qu'y a t-il ? »

« On a frappé, mademoiselle »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle devait se méfier à présent qu'on connaissait son identité.

« Fais le entrer mais fais attention, je vais m'habiller j'arrive »

Elle remonta les marches tandis qu'Andrew se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée.

Elle attrapa vite des bas, une haute jupe noire et une chemise crème à col rond noir assez formelle et se coiffa avant de redescendre, jouant la maîtresse de maison du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Si on savait dorénavant qui elle était, elle ne ferait pas honte à sa famille.

 _Être digne_.

Des bribes de voix s'échappaient de l'étage inférieur tandis qu'elle s'approchait de l'escalier.

« Pas de problème, oui je veux bien, sans sucre s'il vous plaît »

Elle descendit les marches et rejoignit le salon d'un pas leste, les épaules droites. En la voyant arriver, l'homme se leva de sa chaise. Il devait avoir environ cinquante ans. Ses cheveux grisonnaient par endroit mais il restait vigoureux en apparence pour son âge.

« Lady Debussy ? »

Elle demeura imperturbable et se força à une voix neutre.

« En effet. A qui ais-je l'honneur ? »

Il sourit et s'inclina.

« Veuillez excusez mon impolitesse. Je suis Lawrence Hamilton, nommé Chevalier du Très Noble Ordre de la Jarretière par sa Majesté la Reine. Je travaillais avec votre père »

Elle fouilla dans sa mémoire pour essayer de se souvenir si ce nom figurait dans la liste de criminels infiltrés ou collaborateurs que Ciel lui avait transmise. Pas à ce qu'elle s'en souvienne. Elle inclina la tête à contre cœur comme l'exigeait le protocole.

« Bienvenue au manoir Debussy sir. Mon père, vous dîtes ? »

« Merci my Lady. Oui, je travaillais dans l'un des autres secteurs, le NEPS étant une subdivision du MI6. Nous avions le même supérieur hiérarchique lui et moi »

Elle aurait dû s'en douter plus tôt. C'était pour ça qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu parler du NEPS, il s'agissait d'une branche interne des services secrets britanniques.

« Très bien. Et que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? »

« Les nouvelles vont vites, vous savez. Je suis venu voir par moi même l'héritière Debussy en ayant appris qu'elle avait miraculeusement survécu »

Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

« Est-ce vraiment l'unique raison sir ? »

Il rit, détendant l'atmosphère mais pas Élise.

« Je n'appréciais pas particulièrement votre père, je dois vous l'avouer, mais le drame qui l'a touché lui et votre famille m'a sincèrement attristé »

Elle haussa les yeux, impassible.

« Et vous m'apportez des fleurs, pour mon deuil ? »

« Non, vous semblez selon moi ne plus le porter depuis quelques temps déjà »

Elle revint sur le sujet qui l'intéressait.

« Vous dîtes que vous travailliez pour le MI6. Ce n'est plus le cas ? »

« Voyez-vous, la tragédie de votre famille a profondément marqué les services secrets britanniques à sa façon. Il s'en est suivit une politique de licencient de grande envergure, dirigé par des responsables plus ou moins impartiaux »

Elle ressentait l'amertume dans sa voix.

« Et vous avez été écarté de la direction de votre service quand on a douté de votre sérieux »

« En effet. Enfin avec le temps je ne m'en plains pas, c'était un métier éprouvant »

Elle le sonda longuement.

« Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. Andrew ne devrait plus tarder »

L'homme hocha la tête et s'assit et elle fit de même à l'autre bout de la table. Elle laissait volontairement une distance entre eux.

« Donc si je comprends bien, sir Hamilton, vous voilà sur votre séant dans mon séjour avec l'ambition secrète d'une revanche sur les âmes sans scrupules qui vous ont pris votre poste »

Il rit, de nouveau décontracté.

« Pourquoi donc pensez-vous ça ? »

Elle sourit, nullement impressionnée.

« Allons, nous savons tous les deux que vous ne vous seriez pas déplacé jusqu'ici après une rude journée de travail pour venir prendre le thé avec moi et me raconter des anecdotes croustillantes sur mon défunt père. Il semblerait que je vous sois d'une quelconque utilité »

L'homme s'assombrit imperceptiblement. Il ne semblait absolument pas tolérer qu'une gamine de son âge lui parle sur ce ton. Il reprit son sourire suffisant.

« Eh bien pourquoi pas ? Il y en a des choses à raconter sur votre père, lui qui se croyait au dessus de tout le monde »

Elle le regarda froidement.

«Les maîtres de maison des Debussy se doivent de porter leur titre avec honneur et dignité »

« Haha, c'est sans doute un trait de famille. C'est une maison récente pourtant, elle a moins d'un siècle si je ne m'abuse »

« Mon illustre ancêtre s'est vu anoblir et nommé Chevalier du Très Honorable Ordre Militaire du Bain pour ses services rendus à la nation il y a de cela près de _cent quatre-vingt sept_ ans. La dignité et la rigueur sont donc les vertus traditionnelles de notre maison »

« Tout comme vos racines françaises. Même si les Debussy ont toujours eu coutume de vivre à Londres, là ou leur titre était le plus reconnu, ils ont toujours mis un point d'honneur à présenter une éducation élargie de la France et de sa langue, vous êtes vous même française de naissance je me trompe ? »

Il y avait une pointe de désapprobation dans son ton, comme si le fait qu'elle soit française était regrettable à ses yeux.

« De fait, sir Hamilton. La France est un pays noble. Seuls ses choix constitutionnels n'ont pas toujours été judicieux »

Son air devint narquois.

« Les Debussy épousent donc les idées monarchistes ? Tenteriez-vous de gagner mes faveurs, my Lady ? »

Elle se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Nous ne sommes pas pour l'avilissement et la société de classes, mais considérons que le pays doit s'appuyer sur un chef légitime impartial, instruit et formé qui saurait guider moralement son peuple »

« C'est donc l'explication de votre attachement à l'Angleterre et à son illustre monarchie ? »

« Une monarchie constitutionnelle sir, cela nuance votre tableau si bien brossé. Louis-Philippe Debussy était clairvoyant pour son époque, il savait que la République avait des faiblesses : celles des hommes qui la dirigent »

« Je suis en effet au courant de l'échec cuisant qu'ont été vos trois Républiques précédentes »

« La République Française est aujourd'hui stable, ses défaillances sont principalement dues à la mondialisation, comme pour beaucoup d'autres pays européens »

« Vous avez beaucoup perdu au cours de ces deux guerres n'est-il pas ? »

Ses yeux se firent perçant, au fur et à mesure qu'elle sentait sa colère s'intensifier.

« Tout autant que l'Angleterre »

« La couronne anglaise est puissante, et populaire »

« La couronne anglaise n'est rien sans son gouvernement et la tutelle exécutive et législative qu'il exerce sur elle. L'époque n'est plus à la toute puissance monarchique mon brave Sir Hamilton »

Un pli désapprobateur se forma au coin de sa bouche.

« Tout comme votre République est faible sans ses principes fondateurs aujourd'hui ignorés voir bafoués à cause du manque de rigueur de ses dirigeants »

« Ce n'est pas un manque de rigueur mais de la tolérance. Êtes vous donc venu jusqu'ici pour me faire subir ce débat politique Sir Hamilton ? »

Il sourit devant son effronterie.

« Eh bien vous avez du cran my Lady, tout comme votre père »

« Vous m'en voyez honorée »

Il lui fit un sourire mauvais et parla d'une voix plus basse, comme à lui même.

« Est-il pour autant prudent de prendre cela pour un compliment je me le demande ... »

Elle le toisa longuement, ne lui cédant rien. Cet homme ne lui plaisait pas. L'insolence et la rancœur dans son regard n'étaient que trop menaçantes.

Andrew arriva et servit le thé sans un mot et elle posa de but en blanc la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis quelques minutes.

« Savez-vous qui sont les assassins de mes parents et de mon frère ? »

Il saisit sa tasse et attrapa un biscuit qu'il porta à ses lèvres d'un air distrait.

« Ah votre frère ... la nation a perdu un sacré atout cette nuit là, un tel prodige, il aurait fait un très bon successeur. Quand à votre charmante mère, sa prestance et son adresse avec les mots doivent manquer à beaucoup. C'était une femme instruite et délicieuse, même si elle n'avait pas choisit s'épanouir dans un métier intellectuel. Vous avez son nez et ses yeux d'ailleurs, my Lady »

Elle se retint de claquer la langue, agacée par tant d'hypocrisie.

« Elle souhaitait surtout être à nos côtés pour nous élever comme une mère responsable »

« C'est tout à son honneur. Je la respectais, c'était une femme forte »

« Comme se doivent d'être les épouses des maîtres de maison Debussy »

Il sourit à ses paroles et s'appuya sur son dossier avec flegme.

« Et vous, allez-vous reprendre le titre de votre prédécesseur ? » Un sourire frondeur passa sur ses traits. « Allez-vous revendiquer l'héritage de votre père au risque d'éveiller sur vous quelques convoitises nocives, my Lady ? »

Elle haussa les sourcils, méprisant son interlocuteur comme il se plaisait à le faire.

« Cette question n'est pas d'actualité »

Il laissa tomber son biscuit dans le breuvage aux reflets caramel avant de se saisir d'un autre et de recommencer, impatienté.

« Vous vous trompez. Votre survie implique beaucoup de chose. Notamment votre prétention sur l'un des postes les plus convoités des services secrets britannique, héréditaire depuis toujours aux chefs de maison Debussy. Celui qui a enfin réussit à mettre la main dessus sera sacrément frustré en apprenant votre retour. J'ai moi même appris avec le temps qu'il ne fallait pas le sous-estimer »

Ses yeux se plissèrent de haine. Aaron Roswell. Le successeur de son père au poste de directeur.

Elle serra les dents. Encore une chose qu'elle ignorait jusqu'à présent. Le poste qu'avait occupé son père au sein des services secrets lui avait donc été réservé ?

Pourquoi l'avait-on tenu dans cette ignorance désespérante ? Et Ciel ? N'aurait-il pas pu lui expliquer ce _détail_ primordial ?

Elle soupira intérieurement. Elle savait malgré tout pourquoi son père n'avait jamais abordé le sujet avec elle, lui faisant croire qu'il gérait une toute autre entreprise. Cadette de la fratrie, elle n'était pas destinée à reprendre le flambeau et son frère ne pouvait pas divulguer les informations confidentielles dont il avait été investit pour sa formation, même à elle. Cela aurait impliqué une protection rapprochée pour garantir qu'elle tienne sa langue et ils n'avaient pas voulu lui imposer ça. Mieux valait ignorer certaines choses.

Mais pas dans son cas à elle aujourd'hui.

« Alors ? Allez-vous revendiquer ce qui vous revient de droit, my Lady ? »

Elle but une gorgée de thé avec une minutie implacable, impassible.

« Non »

Il plissa les yeux.

« En êtes vous sûre ? »

Elle haussa les sourcils.

« Jusqu'à nouvel ordre oui, ce poste a causé la ruine des Debussy. Je redonnerai son prestige à ma maison d'une autre manière. En commençant par humilier et traîner devant la justice ceux qui ont fait subir ça à ma famille. Mais ce qui m'est dû est dû. Je ne pense pas renoncer à toutes les prétentions léguées par mon père. D'ailleurs, vous êtes un bien curieux hôte, sir, pourquoi me demandez vous tout ça ? »

Il sourit faussement.

« Oh, pour rien. La curiosité est un vilain défaut n'est-il pas ? Celui que cet organisme d'état abhorre le plus même » Il se leva soudain. « Ce thé était délicieux monsieur le majordome» Il se tourna vers elle. « Eh bien, my Lady, à une prochaine fois peut être ? »

Elle sourit, aimable.

« Ou peut être pas ? Bonne soirée sir Hamilton »

Ce vieil extrémiste ne lui inspirait rien de bon, tout comme son ton doucereux et faux. Il ne semblait absolument pas désintéressé par le sujet pour quelqu'un qui se disait délesté d'un poids en même temps que de son poste.

Elle se leva et le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il se baissa et baisa sa main avec une douceur vénéneuse.

« Faîtes attention à vous, my Lady, les temps ne sont pas sûrs »

« Je suis prudente, merci de votre inquiétude à mon sujet »

Il sourit et s'inclina une nouvelle fois avant de disparaître derrière le large portail qui se referma derrière lui.

Elle souffla. Maintenant qu'elle était revenue au manoir et ne se cachait plus, ce genre de révélations désagréables ne faisaient que commencer.

Elle monta avec peine à l'étage, vidée de ses forces. Elle allait de ce pas continuer ses recherches, plus déterminée que jamais. Consortium. Elle avait la ferme intuition qu'Aaron Roswell ne s'était pas retrouvé directeur à la seule force de ses bras au sein du NEPS.

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et allait commencer à enlever ses escarpins et cette tenue on ne peux plus étouffante mais une main passa aussitôt sur sa bouche avec fermeté et la tira en arrière, suspendant son geste. Au même moment, un coup de feu assourdissant retentit à ses oreilles.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, sidérée. Elle essaya de hurler sans résultat concluant. Elle saisit le bras pour se dégager mais un autre vint la bloquer pour l'empêcher de bouger. Un kidnapping ? Elle lutta comme elle pu et attrapa les poignets de celui qui l'entravait et se poussa avec force en arrière contre le mur pour qu'il s'y cogne. Déterminée, elle tenta de rétablir un mince espace entre l'homme et elle et passa ses mains jointes dans son dos pour frapper avec force une zone sensible sous son bassin mais la main l'arrêta aussitôt. Elle entendit alors un murmure dans un souffle.

« Arrêtez »

Elle écarquilla les yeux et se détendit progressivement. Ses respirations hachées furent le seul son de la pièce avant de longues minutes, bien que la main se pressait sur sa bouche, comme pour l'empêcher de faire trop de bruit. Elle resta contre l'homme, obéissante. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour deviner qu'il y avait une bonne raison pour qu'il l'entrave de cette manière. Comme dans le vieux château.

Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'était qu'il la maintenait contre son torse avec fermeté, les empêchant de se décoller du mur et par la même occasion de l'un de l'autre. Il approcha finalement ses lèvres de son oreille et parla très bas, de sa voix désabusée habituelle. Elle sentit son cœur rater un battement. Son souffle chaud lui chatouilla l'oreille et elle réprima un frisson malvenu.

« Il y a des micros dans votre chambre, ne parlez pas et écoutez »

Il relâcha progressivement sa prise sur sa bouche et elle souffla discrètement.

« Des snipers. Si vous aviez fait un pas de plus vous seriez sortie de l'ombre et auriez été dans l'angle de la fenêtre »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Autrement dit, elle serait morte.

« Il y a des hommes armés tout autour du manoir. Je ne voulais pas les tuer avant de comprendre leur motivation mais je l'ai quelque peu appréhendé en entrant ici » Il désigna le mur d'en face. Deux impacts de balle le perçait, à la hauteur de leur têtes, le plomb fermement encastré dans le plâtre fissuré.

« Ils m'ont pris pour vous. Je me suis douté que votre chambre serait l'endroit le plus surveillé » Il la poussa vers la porte et s'écarta avant de s'avancer pour jeter un regard vers la fenêtre, ne craignant pas spécialement les coups de feu. « Que voulait votre invité ? »

Elle déglutit difficilement, sidérée.

Un coup de feu se fit entendre et il se redressa vers elle d'un air ennuyé. Une autre balle se logea dans le mur. Comment n'avait-elle pas entendu le premier coup de feu alors que ses oreilles sifflaient à présent ?

« On a parlé de choses bizarres et il m'a demandé si je souhaitais reprendre le poste de mon père »

« Et que lui avez-vous dit ? »

« Que rien n'était sûr »

Il soupira.

« Qu'est ce que c'est censé impliquer ? »

« Que vous êtes une gêne de laquelle il faut se débarrasser »

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

« C'était pour savoir mes intentions qu'il venait ? »

« Très probablement »

« Il a bien joué la comédie cet empaffé »

Il se retourna vers la fenêtre et lui demanda d'un air atone :

« Puis-je les tuer ? »

Elle fonça les sourcils, étonnée.

« Pourquoi auriez-vous besoin de mon consentement pour le faire ? »

« Parce qu'ils sont venus ici pour vous supprimer. Si ceux qui les ont envoyé perdent une trentaine d'hommes dans cette entreprise ils ne risque pas de beaucoup vous apprécier et il y aura forcément des représailles »

C'était trop tard pour se plaindre de ce genre de risques. Elle haussa les sourcils, à son tour désabusée.

« Qu'est ce que vous attendez pour nous débarrasser de cette vermine ? »

Une lueur d'amusement passa dans son regard et il hocha la tête.

« Ne bougez pas d'ici et ne vous mettez pas dans l'angle des fenêtres »

Il se dirigea droit vers la fenêtre avec nonchalance, ne bronchant pas malgré la douzaine de balles qui venait de le transpercer. Il prit appui sur le rebord, ne portant pas la moindre attention au verre brisé s'enfonçant dans sa chair et il disparut de son champ de vision quand il sauta à terre.

Elle retourna aussitôt derrière la porte et cligna des yeux, plantée comme une idiote. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir, la porte s'ouvrait de l'intérieur et le temps de la contourner, elle finirait criblée de balles. Ils avaient du se serrer derrière la porte, dans l'interstice entre le battant et le mur pour ne pas entrer dans le champ de vision des snipers.

Des coups de feu faisaient rage dans toute la propriété et Élise se sentit s'inquiéter en pensant à tous ceux qui entendraient le raffut. Cela passerait à la télé à coup sûr. Un autre hurlement de douleur cingla dans la nuit et une veine saillante pulsa sur son front.

Elle se précipita vers la fenêtre, aucun coup de feu ne venant l'y accueillir.

« Faîtes moins de bruit vous allez ameuter tout le quartier bon sang ! »

Elle ne reçut pas d'autre réponse que le silence et elle soupira, éprouvée. Même si il était trop tard, c'était quand même mieux.

Elle repensa à ce qui venait de se passer, Ciel et elle flanqués dans un espace de moins d'un mètre carré. Bien qu'il avait fait ce geste pour cause d'extrême urgence, la proximité qu'ils avaient eu la troublait. Comment pouvait-on être si froid et pourtant prendre autant de précautions ?

Quelqu'un passa par sa fenêtre et Ciel apparu de nouveau devant elle sans la moindre entaille ou trace de blessure, le regard lassé.

Il soupira, époussetant sa veste maculée de saletés et de sang, se remémorant ses propres remontrances envers Sebastian quand il ne parvenait pas à dormir la nuit à cause des cris des assassins qu'il éliminaient. Il ne semblait pas vexé le moins du monde par sa remarque.

« Vous ne seriez pas un peu capricieuse Debussy ? »

Il essuya une traînée de sang sur sa joue d'un revers de manche.

Elle avait envie de s'approcher de lui, de lui demander si tout allait bien mais elle s'abstint. Cela aurait été stupide et faible de sa part et par dessus tout inutile. A la place, une veine saillante apparue sur son front.

« On va passer à la télé dès ce soir je vous signale ! »

Il s'observa et déboutonna sa veste, trouée de part en part par les impacts de balles avant de la prendre sous son bras et de se diriger vers la porte, toujours aussi las.

« Arrêtez un peu de crier bon sang »

Elle le regarda faire.

« Où est ce que vous allez ? »

« Manger »

Elle tomba presque à la renverse, indignée. A quel point était-il obsédé par la nourriture et pourquoi dans un moment pareil ? Il descendait déjà les marches, ne se donnant pas la peine de l'attendre.

 _Fichu démon borgne_

Elle lui emboîta le pas sans se départir de son agacement. Elle arriva dans la salle à manger qui n'était en réalité qu'une unique et énorme pièce avec le salon et fut accueillie par Sebastian et son sourire amusé. Il était déjà arrivé au manoir ? Ciel s'était déjà installé à table.

« Il est l'heure de dîner mademoiselle. Vous avez perdu du poids, cela se voit sur votre visage »

Elle fronça les sourcils, ennuyée et bougonna dans sa barbe.

« Vous trouvez »

Une vois stridente familière se fit entendre depuis la porte d'entrée.

« Phamtomhiive j'aime quand tu te déchaîne comme ça … Je t'ai vu peindre tout ces types d'un pourpre mirifique c'était splendiide et en plus tu en avais partout sur toi petit sagouin aaaah tu peux me châtier moi aussi je ne lutterai pas ! »

Toute couleur déserta le visage de Ciel et elle remarqua le frisson d'horreur qui le traversa d'où elle était.

« Épargne-nous tes insanités monstrueuses ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là en plus ? »

Ce Grell avait un talent fou pour le mettre hors de ses gonds. Il était appuyé sur la porte dans une pose lascive qu'il espérait séduisante, sa tronçonneuse traînant par terre. Une goutte coula du front d'Élise et elle entendit Sebastian soupirer, agacé.

« Ah, toute cette fougue ça m'émoustille ~ »

Une veine pulsa sur le front de Ciel et il y passa ses doigts, s'astreignant au calme. Mieux valait ne pas donner d'autres excuses au Shinigami pour parler.

« Vous vous rendez compte de ce que je subis au quotidien monsieur ? »

Il se retourna vers Sebastian, désabusé.

« Tu ne vas pas commencer toi. Ce type est juste fou à lier »

Andrew déboula subitement du jardin en hurlant, un fusil à pompe à la main et un maquillage de camouflage sur le visage, l'uniforme maculé de terre, comme si il sortait d'une planque.

« Mademoiselle couchez-vous ! Nous sommes attaqués ! »

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, incrédule, une goutte lui coulant lentement du front.

 _Il est un peu lent à la détente_

Il jeta un regard à ses alentours et aux gens devant lui qui allaient passer à table.

« Je euh il semblerait que l'endroit soit de nouveau sécurisé »

Ciel, qui fixait Andrew depuis son entrée en scène, médusé, se tourna vers elle, un mince sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

« Vous devriez le laisser se reposer Debussy. Il s'est vaillamment battu contre les intrus, après une lutte pareille il doit être épuisé » Il se pencha vers elle et parla plus bas d'un air blasé et la goutte au front. « Près de la moitié des balles que j'ai reçu venaient de lui »

Elle se retint de rire et soupira doucement. Andrew avait un côté impulsif et le sang chaud pour quelqu'un de son âge. Ce vieil homme n'en finissait pas de l'étonner.

« Andrew, tu as tes quartiers pour la soirée. Tu viens manger avec nous ? »

Le vieux majordome peinait à reprendre sa respiration.

« Volontiers mademoiselle … Non je n'ai pas faim, je aller vais me coucher je pense ... »

« Bien, à demain Andrew, repose toi bien ! »

Il hocha faiblement la tête fit demi tour, encore incrédule, se demandant certainement si il ne commençait pas à devenir fou. Il avait du être perturbé en voyant Ciel en action et le combat se terminer aussi vite … Une fois la porte claquée, Sebastian intervint.

« Bien ! Pour ce soir je vous ai préparé de la fondue savoyarde, une spécialité française des Alpes »

Ciel fronça un sourcil.

« De la fondue ? »

« C'est un plat à base de fromage, de pain et de charcuterie dont les français raffolent, j'ai pensé qu'il fallait que mademoiselle Élise reprenne des forces »

« Enfin là c'est surtout de la graisse qu'elle va prendre »

Elle se retourna d'une traite vers l'insolent. Une envie de meurtre dans le regard, elle lui envoya sa fourchette à la figure et il s'effondra sur la nappe.

« On t'as pas demandé ton avis espèce de clampin ! »

Une petite fontaine de sang gicla du front du Shinigami, là où la fourchette s'était plantée.

Sebastian intervint, sans pitié.

« Monsieur Grell je vous l'ai déjà dit, gardez vos fluides corporels pour vous »

Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux verts.

« Bouhouhou je suis mal aimée … » Il se tourna vers Ciel en désespoir de cause. « Phantomhive dis moi quelque chose de gentil pour rassurer ... »

Ciel daigna faiblement hausser un sourcil et Élise en fit autant. Venir chercher du réconfort auprès de lui, il avait perdu la tête ? Sans surprises, il lui répondit d'un air agacé.

« Arrête de pleurer, tout ce noir sous tes yeux ça me coupe l'appétit »

« Non mon mascara ! Si cruel … ! »

Il avait du en mettre une quantité inouïe pour qu'il coule autant. Élise tilta soudain et laissa l'idiot du village déprimer seul en bout de table.

« Au fait comment cela se fait-il que vous soyez arrivés au bon moment toute à l'heure ? »

Ciel dépliait sa serviette sur ses genoux, se préparant à manger.

« J'étais venu voir si tout allait bien. Je suis passé par la fenêtre ouverte de la salle de bain parce que j'ai entendu la voix de quelqu'un d'autre en bas. Je suis entré dans votre chambre pour voir si personne ne vous y tendait un piège et j'ai été contraint d'y rester pour vous attendre. Si j'avais pris une balle, ma couverture d'humain serait tombée et ils auraient appris mon existence »

Elle soupira. Il lui avait encore sauvé la vie et avait même patienté jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui donne l'autorisation de les tuer pour passer à l'action. Elle se demanda ce qu'il avait fait des corps mais choisit de ne pas aborder le sujet à table.

« Merci »

Ciel haussa les épaule et regarda d'un drôle d'œil ce que Sebastian amenait sur la table.

« C'est là dedans ? »

« Oui monsieur »

Il fronça les sourcils et reporta son attention sur Élise.

« Andrew m'a demandé de vous surveiller quelque temps, avec sagesse, puisqu'il y a de grandes chances que d'autres essaient d'attenter à votre vie maintenant que vous êtes revenue sur le devant de la scène »

« C'est vous qui me l'avez conseillé si je me souviens bien »

« C'est pourquoi j'en assumerai les conséquence et resterai ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre pour assurer votre sécurité avec Sebastian »

Elle se laissa aller contre son dossier, amusée. Deux gardes du corps, et pas des moindres, elle devrait survivre un petit moment et c'était loin de lui déplaire mais Ciel avait vraiment accepté ça ?

« Alors vous venez hanter mon manoir ? Je vous préviens je chanterai sous la douche Ciel, vous m'y avez autorisé »

Il soupira lourdement et leva les yeux au ciel, résilié.

Le Shinigami sembla reprendre connaissance à ce moment là et il se précipita vers Sebastian, encore choqué par le traitement qu'il venait de subir.

« J'arrive Sebas-chan je vais t'aider ! »

Ils le regardèrent disparaître dans la cuisine, horripilés. Elle se retourna vers Ciel et baissa la voix.

« C'est le moins que vous puissiez faire après avoir ramené ce boulet avec vous, il n'a pas de travail d'ailleurs ? »

Il soupira et reporta son attention sur le plat curieux avant d'étudier d'un air neutre l'étrange fourchette dont Sebastian les avait équipé.

« C'est sûr que je n'aimerais pas compter cet idiot parmi mes employés »

 **O**

« Seby-chou mes oreilles sifflent »

« Rien d'étonnant à cela »

 **O**

Elle soupira et regarda la chaise vide en face d'elle avec amertume. Abby et sa bonne humeur lui manquait.

« Qu'y a t'il ? »

Elle se retourna vers Ciel et leva son index en l'air.

« Attendez je reviens tout de suite »

Il haussa les sourcils. Où voulait-elle qu'il aille sans son repas ?

Elle sortit de table et alla chercher la lettre qu'elle donna à Ciel sans un mot et il la lu en fronçant les sourcils. En savait-il plus qu'elle ?

« Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? »

Il soupira.

« Votre amie s'est mise dans un sacré pétrin. Elle risque de servir de sacrifice ou de je ne sais trop quoi dans une cérémonie douteuse si vous n'allez pas la récupérer »

Elle défaillit.

« Hein ?! »

Il parla d'une voix rendue monotone par la lassitude.

« Brasov est une ville du sud-est de la Transylvanie et le château de Bran qui se situe à quelques kilomètres de la ville est très connu dans la région. Il a une histoire assez obscure. Nombre de rituels y ont été pratiqués, la famille royale roumaine étant très friande d'occultisme. Des entités très puissantes et malfaisantes y séjournent parfois, appelées par les pratiquants. C'est un haut lieu de magie noire mais il me semble qu'il n'appartient désormais plus aux Habsbourg »

Elle cligna des yeux, incrédule.

« Mais ce ne serait pas le château de Dracula ? »

Il haussa un sourcil.

« Dracula ? Il n'a jamais existé, ce sont des balivernes locaux. C'est un général de guerre, Vlad III, de la dynastie princière des Basarab, que le folklore local a retenu sous le nom de Vlad l'Empaleur qui a été emprisonné dans ce château et y serait mort suite à un traitement inhumain. Il aurait dans son agonie maudis la bâtisse et leurs propriétaires et depuis des disparitions inexpliquées sont souvent déplorées dans le château, venant étayer la légende urbaine de Dracula, un vampire qui tuerait ses hôtes dans leur sommeil sans jamais apparaître au grand jour »

Elle écarquilla les yeux et sentit ses mains trembler.

Ciel se tourna vers elle, voyant qu'elle ne parlait plus et il écarquilla légèrement les yeux en constatant sa détresse.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, si c'est une otage ils vont s'assurer qu'elle reste en vie »

« Mais vous l'avez dit vous même qu'il y avait des meurtres couramment entre les murs de ce château ! »

Il soupira.

« Vous y avez bien survécu vous pourtant »

Elle cligna des yeux, incrédule.

« Pardon ? Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds en Roumanie »

Il lui envoya un regard lassé.

« Vous ne vous en souvenez pas ? Vous avez même faillit faire échouer tout mon travail »

« Attendez c'est là que j'ai été séquestrée ? Qu'est ce je faisais là bas ? Et vous ?! Si elle est traitée comme moi je l'ai été elle ne va pas passer le mois ... »

Elle percevait elle même l'appréhension dans sa voix.

« Vous n'étiez pas une otage, elle aura sans doute droit à plus d'égard »

« Comment pouvez vous en être sûr ?! »

« Je le sais, c'est tout »

« Qu'est ce qu'ils me veulent, pourquoi est ce que je dois y retourner ? »

Il soupira.

« Pour la même raison que l'autre fois »

« Laquelle ? »

« Je ne sais pas »

Elle fronça les sourcils et le fixa sans ciller quelques instants.

« Vous utilisez cette phrase dès que ça vous arrange »

Il détourna le regard d'une façon assez surprenante, se concentrant sur le repas que Sebastian finissait d'apporter.

« J'ai mes raisons »

Elle lui lança un regard noir. Qu'est ce qu'il lui cachait encore ?

* * *

 **Et voilà ! (Je suis tellement crevée je relirai tout ça à tête reposée en espérant que je n'ai pas laissé trop de fautes) Mention spéciale pour Ciel qui a du s'emmerder ferme à rester attendre Élise derrière la porte pendant dix minutes et pour Sebastian qui a préparé à manger tandis que la troisième guerre mondiale faisait rage autour de lui ... x)**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos review!**

 **BlackEmilyMalou: Hahaha tu m'as tellement fais rire ! Grave elle est chiante xD Mais au moins son mari est plus délicat ! J'avoue que on sait jamais avec lui, est-ce qu'il va risquer la vie de ses précieux bolides ? Parce que Élise elle a pas l'air bien douée xD Prions pour le salut de l'âme d'Abby! Elle n'est pas morte mais ça semble un peu mal barré comme tu as pu le voir ...! Oh Grand Nuage Noir Epargne-nous dans ta miséricorde xD Hahahaha tu m'as faite trop rire c'est tellement vrai xD Ne t'inquiète pas il n'y a pas de mal même si j'aime beaucoup tes commentaires qui me redonnent vraiment la foi et me font toujours beaucoup rire! Encore merci merci pour tes review ! :3 A bientôt et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira lui aussi! ;)**

 **Juju: Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review, je ne pense franchement pas abandonner cette fic je m'amuse trop à l'écrire! Même si avec le début d'année ça va être plus tendu ! J'espère que ce chapitre et la suite de cette fanfiction te plairont ^^**

 **Tori-chan: Tu me fais trop trop rire x3 Omg on va me faire un procès aussi xD Ah-haa! Tu ne saura pas! Pour l'instant c'est juste quelque chose de trèès flippant que je n'aimerai absolument pas croiser dans mon sommeil ou dans ma chambre ;_; Le gros bad! Merci encore beaucoup pour ta gentille review qui me donne du courage! A bientôt et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ;)**

 **Bisouilles!**


	14. Chapter 13

Le dîner qui s'ensuivit fut particulièrement laborieux.

Ils commencèrent à manger dès que Sebastian eut terminé tous les préparatifs et leur ai servit du vin blanc. Ciel n'arrivait pas à tremper le pain correctement dans le ramequin à fondue et son repas s'était rapidement transformé en fouilles archéologiques culinaires. Malgré le fait qu'il y mette toute sa bonne volonté en tant qu'invité, elle le voyait petit à petit perdre patience, piquant avec une hargne grandissante les malheureux morceaux qui osaient échapper à sa fourchette. De son côté, le Shinigami rouge avait décidé de ne pas s'attarder en bienséances et s'était carrément approprié une louche pour remplir son assiette de fromage. Elle avait deviné au regard intéressé que portait le démon sur l'ustensile qu'il avait lui aussi songé à en découdre de cette manière en désespoir de cause. Elle l'avait cependant astreint à se débrouiller avec sa fourchette à fondue, profitant scandaleusement de son statut de maîtresse de maison pour se divertir à ses dépends. Elle avait invité Sebastian à se joindre à eux et il lui avait rétorqué que ce n'était pas la place d'un majordome de la maison Phantomhive d'être assis en face de son maître. Il n'avait pas cédé malgré ses maintes protestations et Ciel avait finit par lui ordonner de s'asseoir pour pouvoir de nouveau manger dans le calme. Il avait obtempéré à contre cœur. C'était visiblement la première fois qu'ils s'asseyaient tous les deux à la même table. En ce qui la concernait, elle se régalait et savourait à cœur joie chaque bouchée de son plat même si sa frustration allait en grandissant comme elle ne parvenait désespérément pas à manger au rythme qu'elle souhaitait sans se brûler la langue.

Une fois que le repas terminé et Ciel calmé (il avait faillit frapper Grell quand ce dernier avait proposé de lui donner des gages), ils s'installèrent pour le thé et le Shinigami s'allongea sur le canapé avant de se saisir d'un des magazines féminins que sa mère lisait autrefois. Cela semblait beaucoup divertir le Dieu de La Mort au vu des mines étonnées et enthousiastes qu'il abordait au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

Elle touillait son café machinalement, soupirant de frustration devant le temps que mettait le breuvage à refroidir.

Bien qu'elle n'aimait franchement pas le café d'habitude, elle se força à en boire trois tasses ce soir là. Elle avait besoin de rester éveillée cette nuit, elle devait se renseigner sur ce château de Bran, sur les pratiques qu'on y faisait et apprendre qui tirait les ficelles de cette sinistre mise en scène.

Sebastian se retira sur un ordre de Ciel qui lui confia des archives à récupérer à la mairie. Majordome de jour, il se consacrait essentiellement aux tâches discrètes et plus confidentielles que lui demandait son maître la nuit.

Le Shinigami se retira finalement dans sa chambre vers une heure du matin, après l'avoir bassiné avec des horoscopes datant d'il y a plus de quatre ans pendant une bonne demie heure. Il l'avait gracieusement gratifié du sien après lui avoir demandé son signe. En amour, les sentiments et intérêts seraient mêlées et il y avait un risque que cela crée des conflits dans son couple. Concernant sa santé, Jupiter et le soleil étaient alignés sur sa forme et elle ne manquerait donc pas d'énergie et de gaieté même si elle ne devait quand même pas lessiver sur les protéines. Ravi, le Shinigami semblait manifestement découvrir ce genre de rubrique et s'émerveillait, crédule, devant tout ce savoir précis et exhaustif.

Elle souffla quand il se dirigea enfin vers la chambre qu'elle lui avait indiqué, à l'étage, tout au fond du couloir. Il semblait qu'à l'inverse des démons, les Shinigamis avaient besoin de sommeil.

Elle débarrassa les tasses de café et de thé et Ciel parla pour la première fois depuis quelques temps, relevant le nez de son courrier.

« Debussy, m'autorisez-vous à disposer d'un bureau pour mon travail pendant mon séjour ici ? »

Elle hocha la tête, fatiguée. Le café tardait à faire effet. Elle lui prêterait le bureau de sa mère, il était le seul qui donnait sur le jardin, épargnant les bruits de la ville.

« Vous voulez que je vous y conduise ? »

« Pas pour l'instant, merci »

Elle s'affala dans le fauteuil, lassée et soupira silencieusement, son regard se perdant dans le vide.

« Vous pensez qu'Abby va bien ? »

Évidement qu'il n'en savait rien mais elle avait désespérément besoin de réconfort. Il la regarda, impassible, comme pour faire remarquer que sa question était stupide.

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, agacée par son attitude si peu coopératrice et se retourna vers la télé. Elle décida de regarder une des chaînes d'info en continu pour s'informer sur les faits divers. Elle était presque incollable sur l'actualité ces derniers temps, ayant passé un nombre d'heure incalculable à guetter la moindre alerte d'enlèvement ou de découverte d'otages. C'était presque devenu un réflexe. Étonnement, aucun reportage ne mentionnait la fusillade qui avait eu lieu en plein cœur de Londres plus tôt dans la soirée, c'était presque insensé.

Voyant son humeur empirer face aux nouvelles déprimantes qu'avait à lui offrir l'actualité sans pour autant la renseigner sur Abby, elle l'éteignit en soupirant silencieusement.

Qu'est ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire maintenant ? Elle, bloquée et menacée ici et Abby, probablement en train de perdre la tête et de se vider de son sang petit à petit à l'autre bout de l'Europe. La situation était on ne peut plus désespérée.

Elle sentit ses yeux s'humidifier sans crier gare et elle releva aussitôt ses genoux contre elle et se pelotonna dans le fauteuil, attendant de pouvoir faire passer sa faiblesse.

Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il contre elle ? Elle n'avait jamais rien fait de mal à qui que ce soit qui justifierait qu'on s'acharne après elle et sa famille. Pourquoi est-ce que cette chose voulait la tuer alors qu'elle n'avait jamais rien fait pour l'offenser ? A présent qu'elle n'avait plus Abby, elle se sentait terriblement seule. C'était la personne qui la comprenait le mieux au monde maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus de famille. Elle ne s'imaginait pas la laisser se sacrifier pour elle.

Mais si elle allait la sauver elle mourrait, très probablement.

A présent, elle devait choisir entre survivre ou refuser de se rendre au château et laisser Abby mourir. Sa propre vie ne lui importait pas le moins du monde, son seul regret à sa mort serait de ne pas avoir accompli sa vengeance. Elle était tellement ancrée en elle qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas se laisser mourir avant d'avoir atteint son but. Elle la possédait. C'était son unique raison de vivre. La famille Debussy ne manquerait à personne, cela libérerait même un poste qui était jusqu'à présent inaccessible pour des personnes sans doute bien plus compétentes qu'elle.

 _Mais pas Aaron Roswell_

Elle ne laisserait pas ce salaud s'en tirer comme ça. Elle lui ferait payer. Son humanité disparaissait dès le sujet en venait à lui. Elle était prête à tuer femme et enfants sous ses yeux pour lui faire du mal. Rapidement, comme ses parents l'avaient été. Il n'aurait même pas le temps de leur dire au revoir une dernière fois. Ils ne souffriraient pas. Lui si.

Elle tremblait à présent. Étouffée par sa haine. Elle serra les dents, tentant désespérément de refouler ses larmes.

 _Pas ici. Pas maintenant_.

A force de patience et de volonté, elle reprit suffisamment le contrôle sur ses nerfs pour lui permette d'écarter la menace des larmes.

« Debussy ? »

Elle sursauta et se releva aussitôt du fauteuil, s'écartant de celui qui avait perturbé sa concentration. Ciel s'était rapproché sans qu'elle ne le remarque et se trouvait à présent à moins de deux mètres d'elle. Elle haussa les sourcils, composant de force l'air désabusé qu'il faisait si bien avec elle.

« Oui ? »

Il la sonda sans ciller durant de longues secondes, impassible et elle sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se doute de quoi que ce soit. Elle n'était pas une pauvre petite fille qui se lamentait sur son sort au lieu d'avancer.

Il soupira et reporta son regard vers un autre point dans la pièce et elle souffla intérieurement. Sa comédie avait marché semblait-il.

« Je vais venir »

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, prise de court.

« Pardon ? »

« En Roumanie, je vais vous accompagner »

Elle écarquilla les yeux mais n'osa pas réagir. Son cœur était pourtant submergé par un soulagement qu'elle pouvait difficilement contenir. Elle se força à garder une expression neutre.

« Et pourquoi feriez-vous ça ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Un cousin éloigné de Sa majesté la Reine n'est pas reparu après avoir répondu à une invitation du maître des lieux du Château de Bran il y a de cela trois semaines »

Au moins, elle comprenait mieux maintenant. Le fait qu'il vienne, même si ce n'était pas pour elle la soulageait énormément. Elle prit un air calme tout à fait mensonger.

« Oh. Ça tombe bien »

Son ton à lui était tout aussi posé.

« En effet »

Il fit volte face avant de rassembler toutes ses lettres éparpillées sur la table basse du salon.

« Pouvez-vous me conduire à mon bureau ? »

« Oui bien sûr »

Elle sortit de la grande pièce d'un pas mesuré et il la suivit, les mains pleines. Elle tourna dans plusieurs couloirs machinalement avant d'arriver au lieu dit. Elle connaissait le chemin par cœur.

« C'était celui de ma mère »

Il hocha gravement la tête.

« Je ferai attention »

Elle saisit la poignée et pénétra dans la pièce noire. Elle alluma la lumière qui clignota faiblement avant de se stabiliser. Tous les meubles étaient recouvert d'un drap qui les protégeaient de la poussière. Elle s'avança et tira celui du bureau d'un coup sec. Ciel était resté à l'entrée, respectueux. Elle fit de même pour tous les autres. Elle constata la pile de paperasse et de bouquins qui encombrait le bureau et les étagères. Elle alla ouvrir la fenêtre pour aérer la pièce, le nez froncé par l'odeur de renfermé.

« Désolée, personne n'est entré dans cette pièce depuis quelques années »

« Cela me conviendra très bien »

Il n'esquissa pas un geste et Élise détailla ses alentours.

Son regard dériva vers le porte manteau près de la porte et elle se perdit dans ses pensées. La veste de sa mère y était encore accrochée. Elle se demanda un instant si le vêtement sentait encore son parfum.

« Tout va bien ? »

Ciel la regardait depuis la porte, le sourcil haussé.

Elle tiqua en sursautant.

« Oui »

Elle se tourna vers le bureau et entreprit d'y faire de la place. Il y avait beaucoup de livres et autres magazines de mode que sa mère était amenée à lire de par son travail. Son regard bleu clair sur le papier glacé attira son attention et elle se saisit de l'exemplaire au lieu de le pousser comme tous les autres. C'était elle sur la couverture. Anastasia Carlton. Vêtue d'une robe de soirée noire, elle souriait, une main sur la hanche et l'autre derrière la tête. Ses dents blanches illuminaient son sourire. Elle était tellement belle. Elle était toujours belle, plus encore en vrai. Elle sourit. Autrefois, ses yeux pétillaient de la même façon quand elles parlaient toutes les deux de tout et de rien en sirotant les citronnades qu'elle lui préparait l'été.

A cet époque, elle était fascinée par la femme en face d'elle. Si parfaite en tout point. Elle la trouvait tellement gracieuse, tellement captivante. Elle brillait littéralement, attirant les gens à elle comme un aimant. Douce et aimante mais avec ce caractère bien trempé qui faisait toujours tomber les hommes. Spontanée, sincère, joyeuse ...

Sa main trembla et son sourire se crispa en une grimace amère.

Du rouge, profond, sombre, maculant son visage et sa poitrine. La teinte pourpre qu'elle avait progressivement prise ce soir là ne l'avait rendue que plus belle. Son expression sur ses beaux traits enjoués muée en un chagrin profond les rendant plus délicats encore.

Elle l'avait longuement regardé cette nuit là, la suppliant muettement de tenir le coup, d'attendre l'ambulance avec elle. Cachée à quelque pas de son cadavre encore brûlant, tel une rose coupée de sa tige, fanant lentement et répandant ses pétales sur la table, elle n'avait pas réussit à détacher son regard de sa mère. Ses yeux s'étaient progressivement voilés, une dernière larme coulant sur sa joue avant qu'elle n'expire son dernier souffle, étouffée par son propre sang.

Même quand elle pleurait elle était belle. Mais elle avait été différente de d'habitude ce soir là, ses traits s'étaient obscurcis, comme crispés et une tristesse infinie hantait ses yeux glacés pour l'éternité. Une question l'avait rongé pendant de nombreuses nuits après tout ça.

Pourquoi tant de peine ?

Le magazine quitta ses mains contre sa volonté pour retourner gésir sur le bureau. Une voix désapprobatrice trancha l'air.

« Arrêtez »

Sursautant à peine, elle hocha faiblement la tête, respirant longuement.

« Bien, je ... »

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour contrôler ses émotions.

« Je vais vous laisser »

Elle s'éloigna rapidement du noble qui s'était avancé jusqu'au bureau sans le moindre bruit. Il fallait qu'elle parte vite.

« Travaillez bien, bonsoir »

Elle quitta la pièce sans prendre la peine d'attendre sa réponse, sentant le regard du démon sur sa nuque.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et inspira profondément pour se calmer avant de se remettre en route d'un pas hésitant.

Au bout du couloir, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle et elle s'effondra sur le parquet dur, terrassée par sa tristesse. Elle serra les poings, se retenant de frapper le sol.

Il allait payer. Elle n'aurait de répit qu'en voyant son visage torturé se délester de ses derniers éclats de vie. Comme elle le haïssait. Comme elle voulait le voir mort.

Elle se laissa complètement choir sur le sol, enterrant sa tête dans ses bras, reprenant son souffle en silence. Il n'y avait personne pour lui reprocher sa faiblesse, elle pouvait se le permettre.

Une porte s'ouvrit et elle entendit marcher, les fins talons des richelieus en cuir noir claquant sur le parquet. Une main passa autour d'elle et une autre attrapa son bras et on la releva avec précaution.

Elle tourna un regard furieux vers le démon une fois redressée.

Impassible, il ne cilla pas, la faisant baisser les yeux, penaude quand elle réalisa progressivement que sa colère n'était pas dirigée contre lui.

Sa gorge était bloquée, incapable d'émettre le moindre son.

Il les fit reprendre sa marche initiale vers la cuisine, la soutenant quand ses jambes tremblantes menaçaient de se dérober sous elle. Elle s'assit et il lui tourna le dos, se dirigeant vers le frigo. Il se retourna vers elle après quelques secondes, un verre de lait à la main.

Il lui intima silencieusement de boire et elle s'exécuta sans un mot. Le breuvage doux humidifia sa gorge, laissant un goût sucré sur sa langue. Du miel.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher. Vous devez vous concentrer sur Adams et vos missions en tant qu'agent gouvernemental. Seule cette piste vous mènera à la vérité »

Elle hocha faiblement la tête, acquiesçant.

« Ça ira ? »

Elle recommença, muette.

« Bien. Vous savez où me trouver »

Il lui lança un dernier regard avant de faire volte face et de se retirer dans son bureau.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

« …. selle ? »

Elle fronça faiblement les sourcils.

« Mademoiselle ? »

Elle cligna des yeux et referma machinalement la bouche, essuyant la bave qui coulait sur son menton. Elle se redressa et grimaça de douleur en sentant sa nuque protester après de nombreuses heures braquée de côté. Elle détailla ses alentours, l'œil embué par le sommeil. Elle s'était endormie sur la table de la cuisine.

Elle se frotta les yeux, émergeant difficilement.

« Excuse moi Andrew j'étais fatiguée »

« Au moins vous avez dormis c'est le principal »

« C'est vrai »

Elle regarda l'horloge de la cuisine. Dix huit heures, elle avait dormis près de douze heures. Elle écarquilla les yeux en réalisant cela. Pourquoi ne l'avait-on pas réveillée ?

« Vous devez vous dépêcher mademoiselle, monsieur le Comte ne va pas vous attendre infiniment vous savez »

Elle haussa les sourcils, désorientée.

« Comment ça ? »

Il sourit doucement.

« Vous avez un avion à prendre n'est ce pas ? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, ahurie.

« Pas à ce que je sache »

Elle sortie de la cuisine, en quête de réponses et se retrouva nez à nez avec des valises dans l'entrée.

 _Mais qu'est ce que … ?_

« Enfin. Je commençais à croire qu'on ne partirait que demain »

Elle fit volte face en direction de la voix moqueuse.

« Ciel ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

« Vous nous développez un petit syndrome d'Alzheimer Debussy ? »

Elle lui lança un regard agacé.

« Mais à quoi vous jouez à la fin ? »

« Votre amie sera toujours en vie pour la date de la réception, je pense néanmoins que mentalement parlant il n'y aura plus grand chose à sauver si vous ne partez pas la chercher dès maintenant »

Il marcha vers elle jusque dans l'entrée.

« La Reine veut que je parte enquêter sur place »

Elle cligna des yeux, estomaquée.

« On part pour la Roumanie, là, tout de suite ? Ce genre de projet s'organise sur des semaines ! »

« Je me suis déjà chargé de l'organisation »

Il passa près d'elle et murmura tout bas.

« Plus vite votre amie sera revenue, plus vite vous pourrez vous concentrer sur votre mission concernant le Consortium »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Il était plutôt informé. Mais la réservation de l'hôtel était pour août.

« Sebastian »

Le majordome noir apparu de nul part.

« Quand pouvons-nous partir ? »

« Tout de suite monsieur, tout est prêt »

« Bien »

Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et se retourna en voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, découragé.

« Vous développez un nouvelle passion pour les plantes d'intérieur Debussy ? Dépêchez vous avant de prendre racine »

Elle referma sa bouche grande ouverte.

« M-mais je n'ai rien préparé ! »

Il désigna les valises sur le sol devant elle.

« J'ai demandé à Sebastian de le faire pour vous »

Il parlait d'un air blasé, comme si c'était tout à fait normal.

« Pardon ?! »

Ce maudis majordome avait encore fouillé dans ses armoires ?

« En effet mademoiselle, j'ai mis dans ces valises tout ce dont vous aurez besoin, et voici votre bagage à main »

Il lui tendit un sac à main de tissu aux anses de cuir qu'elle utilisait pour ses vacances en souriant malicieusement. Elle constata qu'il y avait mis tout le nécessaire pour voyager : trousse de toilette, téléphone portable, écouteurs, son livre de chevet et une bouteille d'eau avec de quoi grignoter. Elle finit son inspection, sidérée.

« Vous êtes … efficace »

« Merci mademoiselle, c'est le moins que puisse faire un majordome de la famille Phantomhive »

« Blah blah blah. Dépêchons nous je veux arriver avant la tombée de la nuit »

Ciel les planta là sans plus de cérémonie. Sebastian soupira doucement et le suivit, portant les valises jusqu'à la voiture.

« Mais qui va garder le manoir ? »

« Monsieur a passé un accord avec monsieur Grell mademoiselle, il défendra votre manoir pendant notre absence »

« Vraiment ? Comment a t-il réussis à négocier quoi que ce soit avec ce fou ? »

« Monsieur a toujours excellé à l'art de la négociation. Enfin de trouver les bons arguments tout du moins »

Il grimaça malgré lui et elle écarquilla les yeux. Qu'avaient été les termes du contrat ? Ciel était-il aussi diabolique ?

« Sebas-chaaaaan tu vas me manquer ! J'ai hâte que tu rentre~ »

Elle le vit frissonner d'horreur en se retournant vers le balcon de l'étage. Ciel avait le droit de disposer de lui à ce point là ?

« Vous allez chercher mademoiselle Abigail mademoiselle ? »

Elle se retourna vers le vieil homme hésitant, encore sur le seuil de la cuisine.

« Oui Andrew, je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai ... je t'appellerai, désolée c'est si soudain »

Il lui sourit, une lueur espiègle dans le regard.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous attendrai et la maison sera propre comme jamais pour votre retour »

Elle sourit elle aussi. Heureusement qu'il était là pour elle. Elle l'embrassa sur le front et suivit Sebastian vers la voiture. Elle s'en remettait à Ciel.

Un chauffeur descendit pour venir l'accueillir, enthousiaste. Il portait un uniforme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« Bonjour mademoiselle »

Il lui fit un salut militaire quand elle arriva à sa hauteur et elle le lui rendit, surprise. Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas eu à en faire. Pourquoi un militaire les emmenait t-il à l'aéroport ?

Ciel entra dans la voiture.

« Vous avez reçu une dérogation pour m'accompagner Debussy, cette mission a un caractère strictement officieux et confidentiel : retrouver la trace du cousin de sa Majesté la Reine »

 _D'une pierre deux coups_

Sebastian monta à l'avant et elle rejoignit Ciel sur la plage arrière. Le chauffeur démarra sans plus tarder. C'était un véhicule spacieux et très luxueux. Elle jeta un regard à Ciel qui s'appuyait sur son coude, regardant les rues défiler d'un air absent. Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées et elle décida d'attendre plus tard pour lui demander plus d'explications.

« Excusez-moi mais l'aéroport est de l'autre côté monsieur »

Le chauffeur sembla amusé par ses mots.

« Nous n'allons pas à l'aéroport mademoiselle »

Elle haussa les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne peux pas vous faire prendre l'avion Debussy, votre passeport n'est plus valable et il y aurait un risque que l'on découvre que nous avons forcé l'administration si nous manipulons les données de recensement. Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça »

Elle acquiesça lentement aux paroles du démon. Il avait même prévu cela ?

Ils étaient arrivés au quartier de Vauxhall Cross et le chauffeur se gara devant un vaste terrain plein. Elle sortit de la voiture avec hésitation et contempla l'immense bâtiment à l'architecture complexe qui les dominait de toute sa hauteur.

 _Le siège du MI6_

Il était aussi impressionnant que dans ses souvenirs. Elle retint ses mèches folles qui lui tombaient dans les yeux avec le vent. Ciel sortit à son tour de la voiture, maintenant son veston pour que le vent ne le froisse pas et se dirigea vers elle avant de la dépasser sans un mot. Sebastian se saisit des valises et ils se dirigèrent vers le jet privé qui semblait les attendre bien sagement. Elle contenait difficilement sa sidération.

Un homme s'approcha d'eux depuis le bâtiment. Il salua Ciel d'un salut militaire et ce dernier hocha simplement la tête.

 _Ce n'est donc pas un militaire_

« Vous devez partir vite Monsieur le Comte, une tempête se profile au dessus de la Manche »

« Oui, prévenez C de notre départ »

« Bien monsieur, faîte bon voyage »

Il hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la passerelle. Elle s'apprêtait à le suivre avant que l'homme ne l'arrête.

« Vous êtes bien Élise Marie Victoria Joséphine Éléonore Debussy ? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, clairement choquée qu'il connaisse son identité. Que répondre à ça ?

« Elle est avec moi Maréchal Oldfield ne vous inquiétez pas »

L'homme hocha la tête et sortit des papiers de sa veste.

« Vous devez signer ce document qui vous tient au secret le plus total quant à cette mission. Toute divulgation d'information sera considérée comme une violation des termes de votre contrat avec le SSI et comme une Haute Trahison envers la Couronne britannique. Tous vos papiers d'assurance vie ont été fait lors de votre entrée dans l'armée il y a quelques années et ne sont donc pas de rigueur aujourd'hui »

Elle acquiesça gravement et signa sans hésiter.

Le Maréchal branla du chef et elle le gratifia d'un salut militaire, son grade étant bien inférieur au sien.

Elle était entrée dans l'armée bien des années plus tôt et c'était là qu'elle avait été recrutée par les services secrets au bout de quelques mois. Seule, sans ressources et anonyme, elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix pour se protéger que d'entrer dans l'armée où son identité avait été gardée secrète grâce à des contacts de son père. Elle avait finalement choisit le métier de journaliste comme couverture.

Ciel avait déjà disparu dans l'avion et Sebastian grimpait les marches, portant les valises sans le moindre effort.

Elle s'y dirigea à son tour. Il faisait déjà presque nuit et les lumières de la ville scintillaient autour d'eux. Elle monta dans le jet en jetant un dernier regard derrière elle comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'elle prenait l'avion.

La lourde porte étanche fut refermée par le commandant de bord qui l'accueillit aussi chaleureusement que pouvait l'être un militaire.

Elle n'était jamais montée dans ce genre d'appareil auparavant. Le couloir était étonnement spacieux et la pièce qu'elle découvrit à son terme l'était encore plus.

De grands et larges fauteuils en cuir beige occupaient chaque côté de l'avion, ornés d'une profusion de coussins. Les hublots étaient larges et laissaient une vue de choix sur l'extérieur de l'appareil. Des tables et des écrans étaient disposés autour des fauteuils.

Elle regarda Ciel se délester de sa veste et s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils avec flegme.

« Nous serons vite rendus en principe »

« Comment pouvez vous disposer de biens de l'armée ? »

Il haussa les sourcils devant son incrédulité.

« Je ne suis pas militaire ni bureaucrate, j'ai un statut particulier. Cela s'apparenterait le plus à celui d'un ambassadeur, mais officieux et avec des missions spécialisée dans tout ce qui inquiète la Couronne dans le monde de la pègre »

Elle cacha son trouble avec peine. Elle ne le pensait pas si important dans la hiérarchie des services secrets.

 _Et moi qui suis un simple agent de terrain_

Elle ferma les yeux et soupira, gênée.

« Que faisaient des militaires sur les locaux du MI6 ? »

« Il m'arrive de collaborer avec l'armée ou le SSI pour mon travail. Dans ce cas précis, la Couronne a mobilisé du matériel et des hommes pour m'assister »

« Ici le commandant de bord Colin Sawers. Préparez-vous au décollage »

Elle tiqua et se dirigea vers le siège opposé à celui de Ciel. Sebastian émergea d'une pièce derrière eux.

Elle regarda la vue et les buildings qui se profilaient sous ses yeux par le hublot, excitée comme une puce par l'adrénaline. L'engin s'ébranla et se dirigea lentement vers la piste. Une fois arrivé à destination, il marqua un court arrêt avant de repartir en gagnant de la vitesse et elle fut pressée en arrière contre son siège. Elle adorait cette sensation quand elle n'avait pas peur de se crasher. Elle ne quitta pas le hublot des yeux, hypnotisée. L'appareil quitta le sol et cinq minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin en vol stationnaire.

Elle se détacha et jeta un coup d'œil aux nuages qui lui brouillaient la vue.

« Désirez vous boire quelque chose mademoiselle ? »

Elle haussa les sourcils.

« Il y a de l'ice tea ? »

« Bien sûr »

« Merci alors. Dans quelle ville roumaine atterrissons-nous ? »

« Nous nous arrêterons en Hongrie. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de passer la frontière roumaine en avion si nous voulons rester discret. Il nous faudra entrer illégalement sur le territoire roumain pour ne pas attirer l'attention »

Elle fronça les sourcils vers Ciel.

« Illégalement ? Nous y sommes autorisés ? »

« Quand la vie du cousin de Sa Majesté est en jeu, oui »

Elle se retourna vers le hublot, étonnée.

Elle aurait souhaité lui demander comment il comptait passer la frontière mais elle suspendit son initiative en le voyant se frotter les yeux d'une main lassée.

Elle attrapa son téléphone et écouta ses musiques pour faire passer le temps.

Elle s'endormait presque quand une violente turbulence éprouva l'appareil, menaçant de renverser la boisson sur sa table.

« Il y a un problème ? »

Ciel releva les yeux de son livre.

« Nous avons été prévenus qu'il y aurait des perturbations atmosphériques »

Elle déglutit difficilement.

« On va vraiment traverser une tempête ? Vous plaisantez ? »

Il haussa les sourcils, désabusé.

« Non pourquoi ? »

Elle se retourna vers le hublot d'un mouvement raide et agrippa avec force les accoudoirs quand la deuxième turbulence agita l'avion. Elle serra les dents, crispée. L'avion tanguait et vibrait dangereusement autour d'eux.

Elle retint une exclamation d'horreur. Elle haïssait les turbulences, tout simplement.

L'avion perdit brièvement de l'altitude avant de cahoter de nouveau et elle sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans le tissu.

« Ça ne va pas Debussy ? »

Ciel la regardait d'un air amusé, tout à fait détendu.

« Si, ça va très bien »

« Vous êtes toute pâle »

« Non, c'est un effet de lumière »

« Sans doute, mes yeux doivent me jouer des tours »

Elle lui lança un regard perçant avant de faire volte face vers le hublot, énervée.

 _On va juste se prendre un ouragan, tout va bien_

« Il semblerait que nous nous situions au dessus de la Manche, cela ne devrait pas durer mademoiselle »

« D'accord »

Au moins Sebastian, lui, il essayait de la rassurer.

Ses doigts ne se décrispèrent pas de l'accoudoir pour autant. Ses gencives se firent douloureuses à force de serrer les dents et elle prit la résolution de se distraire pour oublier sa peur.

« Et si on jouait ? »

Ciel leva un sourcil interrogateur vers elle, clairement dubitatif concernant son initiative.

« Jouer ? A quoi ? »

« Je sais pas, quelque chose qui prenne l'esprit et fasse passer le temps »

Il haussa les épaules et passa un doigt sur ses lèvres, en pleine réflexion. Il reposa finalement son livre sur la table.

« Sebastian tu as amené un jeu de carte ? »

« Bien sûr monsieur, je connais votre goût prononcé pour les _jeux_ »

Elle l'interrompit.

« Un jeu de carte ? C'est super ennuyant »

Ciel soupira.

« Bon, vous avez une autre idée peut être ? »

« Un cache-cache ! »

Sebastian et lui se lancèrent un regard désabusé.

« Dans un avion ? »

« Oui »

« Il n'y a pas de cachettes ici »

 _C'est vrai que …_

« Je trouverai bien ! »

« J'ai passé l'âge de jouer à cache-cache Debussy »

Elle soupira. Elle s'attendait à ce genre de résistance. C'était juste que ce jeu avait le don d'accaparer toutes ses pensées quand elle y jouait.

« Allez soyez sympa pour une fois »

Une veine pulsa sur son front.

« Qu'est ce que vous sous-entendez exactement ? »

« Que vous n'êtes pas drôle parce que vous n'êtes jamais d'accord pour rien »

Il soupira dédaigneusement avant de reprendre sa lecture et de finalement parler d'une voix profondément lassée.

« Soit. Cachez-vous, je vous laisse autant de temps que vous le souhaitez »

« Vraiment ?! »

« Puisque je vous le dis »

C'était étrange qu'il lui fasse une telle fleur.

« Laissez moi deux minutes alors. Vous devez vous mettre dans la cabine de pilotage pour compter »

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Vous allez voir par où je pars autrement ce n'est pas du jeu »

Il soupira et se leva à contre cœur. Sebastian pouffa en voyant son maître maugréer dans sa barbe et il le fusilla du regard.

Elle le vit ouvrir la porte du cockpit et y entrer en saluant le pilote d'un hochement de tête. Elle se leva et partit, en quête d'un coin pour se cacher.

Évidement ça promettait d'être délicat.

Elle se dirigea vers la queue de l'avion et passa dans la pièce où leurs valises étaient disposées.

Devait-elle se cacher dans un malle ? Non, il verrait les vêtements sortis. Dans les toilettes ? Non, c'était stupide et évident. Sebastian ne la quittait des yeux, amusé. Devait-elle se cacher sous les sièges ? C'était un peu facile comme cachette. Elle continua de progresser vers l'arrière et arriva dans un autre salon, plus vaste. Il y avait de grands canapés qui occupaient la majorité de l'espace. Elle traversa la longue pièce, pensive. Il n'y avait rien pour se cacher. Devait-elle essayer de revenir vers le cockpit et de se cacher dans un placard, où il ne penserait pas à regarder en étant à peine sortit ? Avec lui il y avait trop de risque que ça rate. Elle passa une autre porte et arriva dans une chambre, stupéfaite.

 _Mais il fait quelle taille cet avion ?!_

Elle lorgna du côté des lits. Très intéressant mais il penserait directement à regarder là bas à tous les coups tant la cachette était classique.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte du fond et arriva dans une salle de bain. Une baignoire et un évier sur un large plan de travail de marbre l'accueillirent. C'était très beau, certes, mais ça ne l'aidait pas beaucoup.

Son seul espoir reposait à présent dans les compartiments entre les pièces. Peut être pourrait-elle se cacher dans un placard ? Elle se dirigea vers l'espace transitoire entre la chambre et le salon. Elle n'avait pas le temps d'explorer l'avion plus en profondeur malgré la dernière porte qui l'attendait de l'autre côté de la chambre et elle avait déjà délaissé de nombreuses portes fermées à clef. Elle ouvrit les placards et n'y découvrit aucun manteau pour s'y cacher. Elle soupira, frustrée. Elle avait été un peu trop confiante sur ce coup là. Quel idiote de ne pas avoir remarqué qu'il se moquait clairement d'elle en lui laissant autant de temps qu'elle le souhaitait. Il ne _jouait_ avec elle que parce qu'elle avait piqué sa fierté.

 _C'est mort je crois_

Elle tilta soudain. Il y avait peut être une seule cachette à peu près potable. Hors de son champ de vision et qui n'était pas spécialement évidente comme sous le lit. Elle releva la tête.

Si elle parvenait à monter en s'appuyant sur les deux étagères elle avait une chance de ne pas être trouvée. Elle avait une fierté à défendre. Les portes n'étaient pas très hautes à l'inverse du plafond de l'avion. Elle grimpa difficilement sur l'armoire, remerciant les planches d'acier qui en délimitaient les compartiments. Elle se cogna la tête au plafond et étouffa une exclamation davantage surprise que douloureuse. Ciel devait avoir commencé à la chercher. Elle tendit la jambe pour prendre appui sur le meuble d'en face, puis les bras avant de renvoyer sa jambe sur l'armoire avec sa consœur. Elle était étendue entre les deux meubles. Sa cachette était discrète mais elle nécessitait qu'elle garde l'équilibre et que ses muscles tiennent assez longtemps. C'était assez délicat. Elle serra les dents, sentant les prémices d'une douleur abdominale. On l'avait formé dans son camp militaire il y a quelques années mais elle n'avait pas pratiqué depuis bien longtemps.

Elle n'avait aucun moyen d'observer la progression de Ciel dans l'avion et cela la dérangeait, c'était assez inhabituel qu'elle se cache de cette manière, à l'aveuglette.

 _Tout comme il est inhabituel de jouer à cache dans un avion avec un démon à deux milles mètres au dessus de la manche_.

Une autre turbulence fit trembler l'appareil et elle redoubla d'effort pour ne pas tomber, bandant ses muscles au maximum et crispant la mâchoire en se forçant à se concentrer sur le jeu.

Alors qu'elle allait commettre l'erreur fatale de descendre de sa cachette pour regarder dans le hublot de la porte où en était Ciel, cette dernière s'ouvrit.

« Au fait Sebastian, préviens C que nous changeons de trajectoire »

Elle déglutit difficilement. Changer de trajectoire ? Mais pourquoi faire ? Le pilote l'avait-il avertit d'un problème ?

Ciel s'arrêta en dessous d'elle et referma la porte derrière lui, sans doute pour s'assurer qu'elle ne regagne pas l'avant de l'appareil.

Il ouvrit l'armoire sur laquelle elle s'appuyait et elle se força à une immobilité totale, coupant sa respiration. De toute façon, le moindre son était étouffé par le bruit constant des moteurs. Il entra dans la chambre, vérifiant soigneusement chaque recoin. Elle le vit se pencher pour regarder sous le lit.

Il ne faisait pas beaucoup de gestes, juste pour vérifier les endroits que ses yeux ne lui permettaient pas d'examiner dans leurs moindres détails.

« Quel jeu idiot »

Il soupira et s'avança vers la salle de bain.

Alors qu'il sortait de son champ de vision, elle se fit violence pour ne pas descendre. Ses muscles abdominaux commençaient à la tirailler très sérieusement. Devait-elle prendre le risque de passer la porte pour retourner vers le cockpit ? En avait-elle le temps ? Allait-il être alerté par le bruit ?

Elle serra le dents en le voyant revenir trop tôt. Il devait vite repartir ou elle allait lâcher prise. Il traversa la pièce avec une lenteur exaspérante et arriva bientôt sous elle. Elle pria pour tenir bon. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle arrivait à sa limite. Pourquoi mettait-il autant de temps à sortir ?

 _Vite !_

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui.

 _Passe cette porte !_

Il regarda encore l'armoire.

 _Mais bon sang_

Il attrapa la poignée et ouvrit la porte, prêt à partir mais elle souffla trop tôt. Il se ravisa soudain et se figea.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. L'avait-il remarqué ?

 _Impossible_

Il sortit de sa poche quelque chose qui vibrait et sonnait et elle eu envie de frapper quelqu'un.

 _Pourquoi ici, pourquoi maintenant bordel de … !_

Il décrocha le cellulaire.

 _Ça n'est même pas autorisé en avion si ?_

« Oui ? »

…

« Je n'ai pas le choix »

… _Non... Je ne peux plus ..._

« Ce n'est pas grave »

… _Arg ..._

« Elle s'adaptera »

… _Au secours …_

« On lui fera du thé pour la réchauffer »

… _De quoi il parle encore ?_

« Il ne lui arrivera rien »

… _Ah c'est moi ? …_

« Écoutez ça ce n'est pas mon problème »

… _Mayday …_

« Oui, bonsoir »

Il fit mine de raccrocher et elle cria victoire mentalement mais il remit contre toute attente l'appareil à son oreille.

« Au fait vous avez réussis à coincer le gang du quartier sud ? »

 _Bordel de *****_

« Mais n'y allez pas de jour idiots »

 _Tuez moi là je vais lâcher_

« Ne laissez pas ces toutous de Scotland Yard faire leur loi »

 _Ah …_

« Je croyais déjà avoir éclaircit les choses avec lui. J'irais voir ce qui ne va pas à mon retour »

 _C'est la fin …_

Ses bras tremblants lâchèrent et elle s'effondra de toute la hauteur de l'armoire. Dans sa chute, elle eu le temps d'apercevoir le visage ahuri de Ciel puis tout resta en suspens. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas percuté le sol. Elle avait fermé les yeux, anticipant la chute.

Elle remarqua qu'elle avait atterri dans ses bras tendus, sur le ventre. Il avait projeté ses bras vers l'avant pour la rattraper à temps. Il la tenait à bout de bras, sans le moindre effort tandis qu'un être humain aurait été obligé de s'avancer pour rapprocher son poids de son centre de gravité. Elle écarquilla les yeux, incrédule.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous faisiez là haut ? Vous avez failli vous casser une jambe »

Elle se dégagea rapidement en essayant d'arranger ses cheveux en désordre, se sentant légèrement stupide.

« _Allô ?_ »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et approcha l'appareil de ses lèvres.

« Débrouillez-vous maintenant »

Il raccrocha là dessus avant de la sonder quelques instants, ennuyé.

« Je ne pensais pas que vous lâcheriez prise si tôt »

Une goutte coula de son front.

« Quoi vous saviez que j'étais là ?! »

Elle s'était donnée tant de mal pour rien ? Comment l'avait-il remarqué ?

« J'ai sentis votre odeur » lui répondit-il simplement.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, étonnée.

« Je sens quelque chose ? »

Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

« Vous sentez vous »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Hein ? »

« Vous avez une odeur qui vous est propre, comme tous les êtres humains »

Elle cligna des yeux, perdue.

Il avait donc un odorat si développé ? Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela au final et elle aurait du se douter plus tôt que ce jeu était impossible à faire avec un démon. Elle se demanda un instant ce qu'elle sentait, ce qu'était son odeur naturelle. L'appréciait-il ? Elle admit sa défaite à contre cœur.

« Vous avez gagné, mais c'est juste grâce à l'appel »

Une lueur narquoise passa dans son regard.

« Je savais déjà que vous étiez là en décrochant »

Elle haussa les sourcils, blasée.

« C'est complètement inégal un cache-cache avec vous. C'est quoi cet histoire d'imprévu alors ? »

« C'est vous qui avez insisté. Oui, nous avons du dévier de notre trajectoire à cause de l'orage, nous allons atterrir plus loin du château qu'escompté. Vous avez un téléphone portable ? »

« Oui pourquoi ? »

« Laissez-le dans l'avion en arrivant »

« Mais si on en a besoin ? »

« Ils nous détecterons avec les ondes. Vous ne comprenez pas, on va vraiment devoir se passer de la moindre technologie. Et ça ne sera peut être même pas suffisant »

« De la moindre technologie ? Et c'était quoi cette histoire de me faire du thé ? »

Il fit volte face vers le salon.

« Ce n'était qu'une boutade. Les nuits sont fraîches là bas malgré des températures élevées en journée »

Quelle idée de faire des blagues là dessus. Elle allait crever de froid elle dans tout ça.

« On va dormir dehors ? »

« Oui, nous passerons la frontière à pied »

« Vous plaisantez ?! »

« J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? »

Elle regarda sa mine désabusée et commença à s'inquiéter sérieusement. Ils arrivèrent dans le premier salon et elle s'effondra sur son fauteuil, découragée.

« On va se perdre »

« J'ai étudié la cartographie de la région »

« Mais nous ne pouvons même pas dormir à l'hôtel, chez quelqu'un, n'importe où ? »

« Ils nous demanderaient notre identité. La méfiance est omniprésente là bas, le développement exponentiel de la criminalité étant en corrélation directe avec la précarisation de la population depuis la crise. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque que notre passage soit découvert. Nous ne devons rien laisser au hasard. Le gouvernement roumain a peut être des infiltrés qui communiquent avec les habitants du château et je ne souhaite pas les avertir de notre venue, surtout qu'on a indirectement menacé de tuer votre amie si vous veniez la chercher avant la réception »

Elle ne répondit rien, bien trop inquiète pour formuler la moindre phrase cohérente.

« Allez manger et dormir si vous voulez, il nous reste environ trois heures de vol à cause du détour et vous ne profiterez plus d'un lit avant un petit moment »

Elle hocha faiblement la tête et se dirigea vers la chambre sans grande volonté. Elle croisa Sebastian qui arrivait dans la pièce tandis qu'elle la quittait. Ce dernier attendit d'être seul avec son maître pour parler.

« Monsieur ? Le majordome Debussy a appelé »

« Des représailles, déjà ? »

« Il semblerait. Monsieur Grell peine à les gérer seuls et à protéger le manoir en même temps »

Le démon soupira.

« Tu dois y aller alors »

Il ne semblait pas enchanté par l'idée.

« Bien monsieur »

« Défends le manoir et reviens aussitôt »

« Bien. Dois-je sceller vos pouvoirs maintenant dans ce cas ? »

Le noble serra les dents.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il faudrait le faire si tôt. Vas-y »

« Je ne serai pas long. Retirez votre veston et votre chemise monsieur. Voulez-vous que je trouve quelque chose que vous puissiez mordre ? »

Le démon ne cilla pas et s'exécuta.

« Pas besoin c'est bon, fais vite »

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Elle n'avait pas réussis à fermer l'œil en trois heures. Ses pensées dérivaient automatiquement vers Abby et elle se demandait si cette entreprise n'allait pas lui coûter la vie au lieu de la sauver. Alors qu'elle venait de commencer à somnoler, à force de ne rien faire, on frappa à sa porte.

Elle se redressa faiblement.

« Hm ? Entrez »

A sa grande surprise, c'est Ciel qui émergea de l'ouverture.

« Vous avez dormis un peu ? »

« Non »

Il semblait fatigué par rapport à d'habitude. Il haussa les sourcils et soupira.

« Tant pis pour vous alors »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, constatant une nouvelle fois toute la générosité de sa compassion.

« Nous arrivons dans la zone aérienne de Debrecen, une ville de l'est de la Hongrie. Nous nous sommes rapprochés de la frontière roumaine autant que faire se peut mais nous allons devoir atterrir illégalement en campagne, nous n'avons pas signalé notre matricule à la tour de contrôle pour rester anonymes et le pilote devra repartir avant que la police ne soit sur place. Nous devrons donc faire vite pour descendre de l'avion »

Elle soupira. Pourquoi était-ce aussi compliqué ?

« Nous allons marcher jusqu'au château ? »

« La moitié du chemin, au moins »

« Nous ne pouvons pas louer de voiture ? »

« Nous ne devons pas emprunter de route, nous resterons en campagne et éloignés des villes autant que possible jusqu'à Cluj Napoca où nous emprunterons une voiture à une connaissance qui, je sais, tiendra sa langue. Nous marcherons à peu près cent quatre vingt kilomètres, soit environ deux jours de marche en comptant les arrêts, nous arriverons au château dans deux jours et demi en principe »

Une goutte lui coula du front, horrifiée.

« Mais vous avez perdu la tête ? Vous pensez vraiment que toutes ces précautions sont nécessaires ? »

Il lui lança un regard agacé.

« Nous avons trop peu d'informations. Je n'ai pas réussis à découvrir qui étaient les propriétaires du château et c'est plutôt mauvais signe. Quelqu'un les couvre eux et leurs activités illicites. Soit c'est le gouvernement, soit il s'agit de quelque chose qui échappe même aux dirigeants de ce pays et dans ce cas elle aura les moyens de sentir notre présence si nous ne nous faisons pas extrêmement discrets »

Elle le sonda un instant, remarquant qu'il semblait différent. Sa pupille était rétractée et elle discernait un léger tremblement au niveau de ses mains.

« Vous allez bien ? »

Il haussa faiblement les sourcils, impassible.

« Oui pourquoi ? »

« Pour rien »

Il fit volte face et elle le suivit à travers les pièces.

« Allez-vous attacher »

Elle obtempéra et le regarda avec déception se diriger vers le cockpit avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Elle passa ses alentours en détail, surprise de ne voir Sebastian nulle part.

Ses oreilles bouchées l'informèrent quelques secondes plus tard qu'ils avaient commencé à perdre de l'altitude et elle se serra contre le dossier, crispée.

Dans quoi s'était-elle embarquée ?

Elle devait tout faire pour arriver à temps, elle devait faire en sorte que personne ne les remarque pour ne pas qu'on fasse de mal à son amie.

 _J'arrive Abby, tiens bon_

* * *

 **Un chapitre de plus !**

 **Mention spécial à Grell qui a essayé de donner des gages à Ciel sans succès, dommage on se serait bien marrés, belle initiative !**

 **Merciii pour vos review ça me fait super plaisir !**

 **BlackEmilyMalou: Ça ça reste à découvrir ! Le grand nuage noir qui a agressé Elise dans son sommeil n'est pas le premier à la menacer. Soit il s'agit du même qui se fait de plus en plus menaçant et qui gagne en puissance au fur et à mesure, soit Elise est bien dans la merde parce que ce ne sont pas les même et ils sont donc toute une armée xD Mince je crois que j'ai dis la réponse au final u_u' Grave je suis sûre qu'il approuve tes dires xD Comment acheter Ciel et le séquestrer contre son gré ? Donnez lui de la bonne bouffe ~ Mouii moi je l'aime bien ce petit shinigami rouge il me fait tellement rire x3 Il est trop maltraité en plus faudrait qu'il se révolte un jour au lieu de faire son éternel soumis xD Muahahaha tu m'as juste fais trop rire! J'avoue que on a du mal à cerner Ciel et à savoir si il a une quelconque expérience sexuelle et je n'ai pas trop abordé le sujet explicitement dans l'histoire pour l'instant mais je trouve tout de même qu'il est plus désespéré et mal à l'aise qu'autre chose quand on le drague, enfin quand il s'en rend compte du moins xD il est quand même assez blasé! Son esprit est absolument pas mal tourné alors il comprends pas vraiment l'implicite xD Des fois je la plains Joyce x) Je ne te dis rien de plus, sinon ça serait du spoil ;) (parce que oui, j'y ai déjà réfléchis quand même xD je prévois de développer tout ça et de donner la réponse mais chut) C'est Ciel le lapin crétin ? Moi je m'imagine plus Elise en lapin crétin qui va faire sa gueulante à la fenêtre parce que Ciel (qui est en train de lui sauver la vie) fait trop de bruit xD La fille chiante mdr x) Non mais c'est quand même plus sympa quand ça déraille x) Livraison de médailles en 24h c'est ici ! Kampai et encore merci beaucoup beaucoup!**

 **Tori-chan: Mais oui Andrew me fait trop rire il était trop paumé tout seul au milieu du salon quatre ans après la fin des hostilités x3 Il prend soin de sa maîtresse il ressemble à monsieur Tanaka c'est vrai! Ta review m'a donné du courage ! Abby pour l'instant c'est silence radio, rien ne filtre du château et ils ont aucun moyen d'avoir des nouvelles d'elle, au plus grand désespoir d'Elise. Oui félicitations xD Ah je sais pas je la compte si je veux ta question non mais! Oui on verra bien ce qu'il y a dans ce château hein ? Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que j'aime beaucoup introduire toutes les ambiances dans mon histoire, de la plus légère à la plus sombre... j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et encore merci beaucoup!**

 **SweetDream-chan: Et oui! ahlàlà moi aussi je suis carrément fan de Ciel, d'ailleurs j'aimerais que le manga soit plus axé sur lui, j'aime bien Sebastian mais il est un peu ennuyant à être soit disant parfait tu ne trouve pas ? Et puis j'adore quand Ciel pète un câble aussi, c'est juste énorme :') Le film ? Je connais un peu le manga je sais pas si c'est de son anime ou non que tu parles mais le coup de la fourchette ça a été instinctif, je me suis dis, qu'est ce que je ferais dans sa situation ? Et là c'est venu tout seul xD non, je suis normale ne partez pas ~ Une fan de Dracula ? J'ai intérêt à faire gaffe alors ;) MDR ta discussion xD Genre tout va bien! Mais non mais il pense qu'à la bouffe c'est ingérable! Enfin là il a pas été déçu, merci Sebastian qui fait des plats chelous et impossibles à manger :D Jamais! C'est bien trop drôle de traumatiser Ciel et Sebastian et je crois que Grell veut rester aussi il m'a fait une lettre de motivation express dès qu'il a lu ton commentaire xD Oui je fais en sorte de mixer un peu sans que ça soit improbable, j'aime trop écrire des engueulades wtf désolée... Mais ce qui s'annonce n'est pas très joyeux, même si .. Ciel et Elise vont d'abord devoir faire le trajet sous pression sans s'entre tuer... Encore merci beaucoup pour ta review ça me motive toujours énormément!**

 **Pardon si mes réponses sont zarb xD je suis tellement crevée !**

 **Bisouilles!**


	15. Chapter 14

_**Paris – Quatre ans plus tôt.**_

L'heure était avancée dans la nuit et elle revenait tout juste d'un dîner amical avec son imprésario. Elle aimait de plus en plus cette ville que lui avait fait découvrir son mari. Tout y était tellement beau et accueillant et cela lui changeait de Londres. Il y avait une aura de charme et d'élégance que sa ville natale n'avait pas, si elle se basait sur ce qu'elle en avait vu. Le restaurant qu'elle venait de quitter était somptueux et le repas lui avait remonté le moral et fait oublier ses problèmes pendant quelques heures. Son mari assistait à une réunion de collaborateurs et n'était pas encore rentré. Elle s'appuya contre la porte une fois rentrée en soufflant longuement, appréciant le retour au calme.

« Anastasia »

A l'entente de la voix calme et profonde, elle sentit immédiatement les battements de son cœur s'accélérer.

Un homme venait d'entrer par la fenêtre du balcon du luxueux hôtel parisien dans lequel ils séjournaient. C'était ce même homme qui avait hanté ses pensées pendant tout ce temps et il se tenait à présent devant elle, encore plus beau et fascinant que dans ses souvenirs. Elle refréna la vague de désarroi qui l'assaillit et respira profondément, ôtant son long manteau d'hiver. Elle avait changé depuis tout ce temps. Elle ne se montrerait plus faible comme elle avait pu l'être par le passé.

Elle posa un regard désillusionné sur son visiteur avant d'aller s'appuyer nonchalamment sur le buffet.

« Evans. Pourquoi es-tu ici sans mon autorisation ? »

L'homme se contenta de la fixer sans un mot et elle n'obtint pas de réponse. Elle se sentait toujours étrange quand il la regardait comme ça, comme si tous les vêtements du monde ne suffisaient pas à la protéger. Elle attrapa une cigarette avant de chercher du feu.

« Même après tout ce temps ne m'écoutera-tu jamais ? Cache-cet œil tu es effrayant comme ça »

N'ayant pas trouvé son bonheur, elle rejoignit son invité qui n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste. Ce dernier sortit machinalement un briquet de sa propre veste et alluma la cigarette à ses lèvres.

Le narguant du regard, elle inhala longuement le tabac et laissa les vapeurs de nicotine envahir son cerveau. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle recracha la fumée au visage de l'homme qui ne broncha pas.

« Élise avait peur quand je le cachais alors j'ai pris l'habitude de ne plus le faire avec vous » Déclara-t-il d'un ton égal.

« Ce n'était qu'une enfant, rien d'étonnant à cela. Elle n'est pas ici »

Elle fit demi tour et se dirigea vers la grande salle de bain de marbre, enlevant une à une les pinces qui lui attachaient les cheveux devant la glace.

L'homme la suivit jusqu'à ce qu'ils se voient par le long miroir de l'évier devant lequel elle s'affairait. Il s'appuya sur le cadre de la porte avant de continuer :

« Il ne vous reste plus beaucoup de temps »

Elle jeta négligemment les pinces par terre et passa une main dans ses longs cheveux pour les ordonner.

« Ne sois pas si pressé d'accord ? »

Elle attrapa la fermeture de sa robe dans son dos et la descendit jusqu'au bas de ses reins puis dégagea ses épaules et laissa la robe choir sur le sol. Cette fois, c'était ses propres mains qui la déshabillait. Ne portant plus que sa lingerie, elle se retourna vers l'homme sans aucune pudeur. Elle fit tomber la cendre dans l'évier et porta de nouveau la cigarette à ses lèvres, sondant son invité. Ce dernier ne se formalisa pas de l'attitude décomplexée de la femme.

« La fin de notre pacte approche »

Elle expira la fumée.

« Si ce n'est que ça »

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de la fixer dans le blanc des yeux. L'agacement de la femme était à présent perceptible.

« Quoi encore ? »

« Le vice gangrène chaque jour votre âme davantage Anastasia »

Elle haussa les épaules, peu émue par ce constat.

« Et c'est toi qui t'en plains ? »

Elle écrasa le mégot dans l'évier et chuchota tout bas, faussement amusée :

« Se pourrait-il que la noirceur de mon âme ait finit par t'attirer ? »

Elle s'approcha de l'homme et l'attira à elle, attrapant sa veste. Il ne tiqua pas et elle murmura de nouveau :

« Nous avons un contrat »

Elle le relâcha lentement et lui fit signe de la suivre d'un doigt. Ses talons claquaient sur le parquet vernis. La mâchoire de l'homme se contracta et il s'exécuta avec réticence.

« Tu dois obéir à tous mes ordres, non ? »

Elle s'assit dans le canapé capitonné et lui fit signe de s'agenouiller devant elle. Il vint à elle sans un mot et ploya les genoux, obéissant. La femme le dominait à présent de quelques centimètres. Elle le détailla de haut en bas d'un air critique avant d'attraper sa veste et de l'en délester, laissant le vêtement tomber sur le sol.

« Tu n'as pas changé. Toujours aussi … détaché »

Ses yeux laissèrent transparaître du regret mais elle se rattrapa rapidement et un sourire conspirateur s'encra lentement sur ses lèvres.

« Mais à présent je ne me laisserais plus impressionner. Je sais quels sont mes droits »

Elle tira sur la cravate et se baissa jusqu'à son oreille.

« Je peux faire ce que je veux de toi, tu m'appartiens »

Impassible, il acquiesça sans un mot. Le regard de la femme s'intensifia et le démon remarqua la luxure qui possédait ses prunelles.

« Vous êtes mariée »

« Je suis assez grande pour décider de ce que je fais de mon corps »

Elle remarqua la désapprobation muette dans ses yeux mais n'y prêta pas plus d'attention. Elle s'en fichait à présent, de lui plaire ou non et de ce qu'il pouvait bien penser d'elle.

Après l'avoir rêvé pendant toutes ces années, elle l'attira doucement à elle et s'empara de ses lèvres dans un baiser brûlant.

Les yeux toujours ouverts, il ne réagit pas, la regardant faire. Elle dénoua lentement sa cravate et passa les mains autour de son visage avant d'approfondir le baiser avec passion.

Il s'appuya sur le canapé pour garder l'équilibre. Il n'avait pas le droit de résister, elle pouvait demander tout ce qu'elle voulait et il se devait d'obéir, c'était le pacte. Son regard se voila tandis qu'elle descendait ses mains pour déboutonner sa chemise.

Elle effleura son torse du bout des doigts, appréciant la fermeté des muscles abdominaux en gémissant de bien-être contre ses lèvres.

Une sonnerie résonna dans la pièce, interrompant la femme qui soupira de frustration. Elle se détacha du démon à contre cœur et se leva pour aller répondre. L'appel lui apprit que son mari serait là dans cinq minutes. Elle lança négligemment le portable sur les coussins, restant parfaitement calme et maîtresse d'elle même.

« Le temps me fait décidément défaut »

Ne l'écoutant pas, le démon s'était relevé et lui tournait le dos, reboutonnant sa chemise sans un mot.

 _Si …. froid_

Elle alla s'appuyer près de la fenêtre, ne le quittant pas des yeux tandis qu'il remettait sa veste. Elle le questionna soudain.

« Es-tu donc incapable de me désirer ? »

L'air frais qui s'engouffrait par la fenêtre ouverte parsema sa peau dénuée de défauts de chair de poule. Elle commença distraitement à jouer avec sa jarretelle, passant son index à l'intérieur.

« Tu es sûr que tu es bien un démon ? » Se moqua-t-elle.

Il plissa les yeux, n'appréciant pas la pique.

« Pourquoi m'avoir choisis moi parmi tous les autres si vous cherchiez de l'affection ? »

Elle lui lança un regard amer.

« Parce que tu étais différent, tu n'avais pas la lueur lubrique que les autres avaient dans les yeux quand ils me regardaient »

Il s'approcha du balcon et d'elle par la même occasion.

« Vous semblez pourtant me le reprocher à présent »

« Ce n'est pas ça ... Comme tu es spécial je pensais qu'avec le temps nous finirions par nous rapprocher. Je n'ai pas autant de mal avec les hommes d'habitude »

Il claqua la langue, agacé.

« Il n'y a pas que l'apparence qui importe, l'âme compte tout autant. »

« Mon âme est donc si peu ragoutante ? »

Le démon soupira discrètement.

« Votre âme a l'air délicieuse »

« Mais tu n'as pourtant pas envie de moi »

Il sembla sur le point de ne pas répondre mais se ravisa finalement, par politesse.

« Non »

Elle plissa les yeux, blessée.

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

Il s'appuya sur la rambarde de fer forgé du balcon, impassible.

« Je sais ce que vous êtes »

Elle le regarda longuement depuis l'intérieur de la pièce.

« Je n'attire donc pas ton attention. Les autres hommes ne me dénigrent pas de la sorte »

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Je ne me fie pas aux apparences »

« Enfin un homme qui ne juge pas sur le physique … et visiblement le seul que je ne peux séduire »

Il ne répondit pas et le silence retomba entre eux. Elle chuchota soudain, comme honteuse de ce qu'elle demandait.

« As-tu déjà désiré quelqu'un avec tant d'intensité que cela obsédait toutes tes pensées ? »

Il lui lança un regard sombre.

« Non, jamais »

Elle fronça les sourcils, désappointée.

« As-tu déjà approfondit une relation avec un contractant ? »

Il se fit de nouveau muet, bien que son regard s'était fait perçant.

« Réponds, c'est un ordre »

Il détourna le regard de façon assez inhabituelle, impassible.

« Un pacte est un pacte. Un ordre est un ordre »

Elle cligna des yeux, légèrement perturbée.

« Ma requête n'est donc pas démesurée et je ne suis pas la première à la formuler »

Il lui lança un autre regard sombre.

« Vous n'êtes pas la première petite princesse gâtée et lassée des hommes qui fait appel à moi. Le problème c'est que vous êtes comme toutes les autres, vous avez conscience de votre beauté alors vous séduisez les hommes pour vous le prouver, c'est une sorte de jeu pour vous. Vous êtes condamnée à être insatisfaite: si ils tombent sous votre charme, les hommes perdent tout intérêt à vos yeux et si ils vous sont indifférents cela vous blesse et vous déçoit plus encore. Je n'apprécie pas ce genre de femme mais elles ont au moins l'intérêt d'être les plus naïves et les plus manipulables »

Elle serra les dents, n'appréciant pas que son démon prenne si peu de gants avec elle.

« Je n'ai pourtant guère l'impression que tu essaye de me manipuler »

« Vous n'êtes pas foncièrement cruelle et malfaisante. Je n'ai aucune raison d'influer sur votre jugement »

Elle serra les dents, de la fureur passant dans son regard.

« Devrais-je t'en en donner une alors, pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un peu de l'attention que tu lui porte ? »

Le démon ne réagit pas, se contentant de regarder l'agitation de la ville avant de finalement se tourner vers elle sans pour autant lui répondre. Elle en déduit qu'il ne niait rien.

« J'ai bien fait de t'éloigner d'elle »

Une colère sourde passa sur les traits du démon. Elle poursuivit d'une voix désenchantée.

« Devrais-je t'obliger à me toucher ? Comme un vulgaire esclave qu'on utilise pour son plaisir personnel comme n'ont pas hésité à le faire toutes ces autres ? »

Les yeux du démon se mirent à luire sinistrement et il fondit sur elle et la saisit à la gorge avant de la plaquer brutalement contre le mur. Il parla d'une voix menaçante, la toisant, la fureur se lisant dans ses prunelles écarlates tandis qu'elle haletait du manque d'air.

« Nous avons un contrat et je ferais tout ce que vous m'ordonnerez jusqu'à ce que je puisse m'emparer de votre âme mais n'oubliez pas qui je suis et ce que je suis Anastasia. Je vous déconseille fortement de jouer à ce petit jeu avec moi. Elles s'y sont toutes risquées et leurs corps pourrissent maintenant six pieds sous terre, à leur juste place, rongés par les insectes et servent d'engrais, c'est bien la seule utilité à la société qu'elle auront eu. »

Il la projeta rudement sur le lit avec négligence.

« Votre défaite à vous sera à la hauteur de vos espérances démesurées »

Elle se redressa difficilement en tremblant, tétanisée, osant à peine prononcer un mot de plus. Elle serra les dents et baissa les yeux au sol, attristée.

« Pourquoi es-tu comme ça avec moi ? »

Il semblait prêt à quitter la chambre.

« Vous pensez détenir le monde entier entre vos mains mais en réalité vous ne possédez rien et vous le savez. Vous n'avez même pas assez de respect envers vous même pour vous l'avouer. Comment peut-on manquer autant de dignité ? Vous me faîtes presque de la peine. Vous vous attentiez à quoi ? Vous n'êtes amoureuse que d'une ombre, une comédie grotesque, je ne peux rien pour vous »

D'abord décontenancée, elle serra les dents et de la fureur passa une nouvelle fois dans son regard.

« Je t'ai observé j'ai bien vu que tu étais différent. Tu as cette manie de rester indifférent aux femmes et aux plaisirs charnels qu'elles pourraient te procurer alors qu'elles rampent toutes à tes pieds. Je n'ai jamais vu un homme ne pas se laisser tenter dans ce monde et pourtant toi, tu n'en a rien à faire. Tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est ta maudite entreprise et tes responsabilités auprès de la Reine »

« Ce que je fais de mes journées ne vous regarde pas tant que je respecte vos ordres Anastasia. Les femmes dont vous parlez ne savent même pas ce que je suis, sottes et crédules qu'elles sont, elles seraient déjà mortes si elle étaient tombées sur un autre démon »

Elle lui lança un regard déchirant, le suppliant muettement de ne plus la rejeter.

« Moi je sais ce que tu es »

Il se détourna, écœuré.

« Vous ne valez pas mieux qu'elles »

Le cœur de la femme se glaça et elle crispa la mâchoire, se forçant à reprendre contenance.

« Tant de fierté et de vanité. N'est ce pas paradoxal pour un démon ? Des êtres aussi bas et vils ? »

Leurs regards se croisèrent une nouvelle fois et elle sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans les couvertures. Le regard du démon était à glacer le sang.

« Ne me confondez pas avec une de ces souillures de bas étage sans amour propre Anastasia »

« Vraiment ? »

Un rictus étira ses lèvres tandis que la haine déformait son beau visage.

« Salopard. Tu crois que je ne vois pas clair dans ta petite combine ? Seul l'intérêt t'as poussé à venir à moi. Je sais très bien que tu ne désire pas mon âme comme tu le prétends. Je devrais m'estimer heureuse, au final, de faire partie de tous ceux que tu manipule »

L'homme resta silencieux avec respect, soutenant malgré tout son regard.

« Je te rappelle que nous avons un pacte. Tu devra m'obéir »

Furieuse, elle se mit soudain à hurler et sa voix résonna dans toute la chambre d'hôtel.

« Et j'espère que tu en souffrira le plus possible ! »

Stoïque, il se dressait toujours devant elle, la défiant simplement du regard.

« Maintenant hors de ma vue. Vas donc t'occuper des tes papiers et de tes rapports stupides qui t'intéressent tant ! »

L'homme aux yeux vairons lui lança un dernier regard froid avant de partir sans se retourner, la laissant lutter seule contre sa fureur et les larmes qui brouillaient sa vision.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Présent:**

L'avion fendait les airs à travers le ciel orageux sans la moindre difficulté, le pilote était visiblement doué même si Élise ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Elle avait beau regarder par les hublots, elle ne voyait pas la moindre lumière au sol qui pouvait les guider et leur indiquer leur situation. Ils devaient se situer en pleine campagne, à l'écart de la civilisation. N'y tenant plus, elle se détacha malgré l'ordre de Ciel et se dirigea vers le cockpit.

Elle n'était jamais entrée dans ce genre d'endroit. Elle ouvrit la porte sans rencontrer de résistance et constata avec horreur l'étendue noire qui les attendait derrière la vitre. Ils volaient à l'aveuglette. C'était encore plus impressionnant vu d'ici. Non seulement il n'y avait pas une seule lumière pour les guider mais en plus le pilote avait éteint les phares et très probablement les feux de position pour être le plus discret possible, se fiant uniquement aux radars et indicateurs d'altitude.

 _Mais c'est du suicide_

La pièce était très étroite et elle s'approcha pour observer l'infinité de boutons, d'écrans, de compteurs et de voyants lumineux qui couvraient presque toute la surface de la cabine. Les deux hommes lui tournaient le dos, occupés à manœuvrer l'appareil. Le pilote donnait des indications à Ciel qui semblait en communication avec Londres et transmettait les observations entre deux directives personnelles. Il la remarqua instantanément.

« Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici Debussy ? »

Elle sentie bête un instant. Elle n'avait pas sa place ici c'était vrai, elle les déconcentrait plus qu'autre chose. Elle l'entendit soupirer tandis que le pilote la gratifiait d'un sourire pour l'accueillir.

« Asseyez-vous là et ne touchez à rien »

Il désigna un strapontin près d'elle et elle prit place sans un mot. Il se concentra de nouveau sur sa communication, pressant le micro de son casque sur sa mâchoire pour s'assurer d'être audible. Il semblait regarder un dossier.

« Dîtes au maréchal de déclencher la procédure AR-3468 »

Elle n'avait aucun moyen d'entendre ce qu'on lui répondait.

« Ils refusent de capituler ? (…) Ne vous occupez pas de ça je réglerai cette affaire à mon retour (…) Dîtes leur que c'est une perquisition qui émane de Sa Majesté (…) Non ne faîtes rien de plus, ce n'est pas de mon ressort (…) Contentez vous de l'amener à la police (…) Sinclair a toute autorité sur la démarche procédurale pendant mon absence »

« La piste semble dégagée mais je ne sais pas où nous nous situons exactement, nous ferions mieux de faire demi-tour pour la reprendre depuis le début »

Il se détourna du micro.

« Nous n'avons pas le temps. Les radars nous indiquent que des appareils sont déjà en approche, allez-y »

Le commandant de bord ne semblait pas très enthousiaste à cette idée.

« Mais si nous arrivons en fin de piste avant de pouvoir arrêter l'avion - »

« Nous aurons le temps ne vous inquiétez pas »

Il rapprocha de nouveau le micro de ses lèvres.

« Tant que ça ? (…) Nous ferons vite (…) Bien, terminé »

Il enleva son casque et soupira avant de le tendre au commandant de bord. Il tourna la tête vers elle.

« Debussy, préparez vous à descendre, l'avion ne doit pas s'arrêter complètement, il prendrait trop de temps à redécoller »

Il fit un signe de tête au pilote qui le lui rendit.

« Pouvez-vous sortir les trains d'atterrissage monsieur le Comte ? »

Ciel se redressa et pressa un des nombreux boutons avant de quitter la cabine, elle sur ses talons.

« Il fait nuit noire, on doit vraiment être lâchés comme ça dans la nature ? »

« Je pensais que nous arriverions avant la tombée de la nuit mais la tempête nous a retardé »

Elle étouffa son appréhension comme elle le pu et le suivit dans l'arrière pièce de stockage. Il stoppa soudainement sa course et fit volte face dans sa direction.

« Ouvrez votre valise »

« Pourquoi ? »

Il lui lança un regard impatienté et elle s'exécuta. Elle ouvrit la malle et se retrouva nez à nez avec une tente pliée, des provisions en quantité astronomique, un duvet, un matelas et des vêtements.

« Nous allons devoir marcher plus longtemps qu'escompté. Transférez le strict nécessaire dans ce sac »

Il lui tendit un sac à dos militaire et elle s'en saisit, médusée. Il la relança au bout de quelques secondes, visiblement impatienté.

« Vite »

Elle chargea le contenu de la valise dans le sac mais du se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle ne pourrait pas emporter tout ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elle n'avait pas réussis à y faire rentrer beaucoup de nourriture.

« Tant pis, nous en trouverons sur place. N'amenez aucun appareil connecté en réseau »

« Et mon portable ? »

« Laissez-le au commandant de bord, on le fera parvenir chez vous. C'est plus prudent. Ne prenez qu'un seul sac »

Elle se dirigea vers son bagage à main et le vida de ce qui était essentiel pour le mettre dans son sac à dos. Une fois terminé, elle le hissa sur son dos avant de se relever. Elle chancela aussitôt et s'effondra contre un siège.

Ciel claqua la langue, impatienté.

« Donnez-moi ça. Ne prenez que ce que vous pouvez porter »

Il se saisit du sac et l'ouvrit de nouveau. Il sonda son contenu, prêt à laisser ce qui était trop lourd. Il reposa ses livres, dont celui sur les Habsbourg que Sebastian avait prit soin de lui laisser pour qu'elle se documente. Il soupesa son nécessaire de toilette et sembla juger la trousse trop lourde. Elle la lui prit des mains.

« Attendez je vais vérifier moi même »

Il haussa les sourcils mais ne lutta pas.

Elle l'ouvrit et étudia son contenu. Sebastian y avait mis sa brosse à dent, de quoi attacher ses cheveux, du déodorant, du démaquillant, du coton, du parfum, une brosse et elle remarqua, désabusée, qu'il avait même prévu le nécessaire en cas de règles. Heureusement qu'elle l'avait intercepté avant que Ciel ne l'ouvre. Les emballages de tampons et de serviettes tantôt rose, tantôt verts fluo étaient ce qu'on discernait en premier à des kilomètres de distance. Elle reposa le gel douche et le shampoing qui étaient bien trop volumineux à son goût. Elle laissa aussi son parfum mais insista pour garder du déodorant. Elle regarda finalement ce à quoi ressemblait ses affaires de toilettes une fois épurées. Une brosse, de quoi se laver les dents, du déodorant et des élastiques pour ses cheveux. C'était le minimum vital, elle ne pouvait pas se passer de plus.

« Prévoyez uniquement deux jours de vêtements, nous laverons au fur et à mesure »

Elle soupira et se délesta de certains vêtements et sous vêtements le plus discrètement possible. En pure perte de temps, Ciel ne semblait pas le moins du monde perturbé par la vue des sous vêtements.

« Et il faudrait aussi que vous laissiez- »

Elle explosa, irrité.

« Non ! Ça suffit comme ça je ne vais pas enlever plus d'habits si je vous écoute je n'aurais plus rien à me mettre sur le dos ! »

Il soupira et s'incita à la patience.

« Excusez-moi mais je peine à voir le côté indispensable de certaines choses que vous emportez. Ce ne sont pas des vacances. Par exemple ça, vous n'allez pas le mettre si nous sommes en pleine campagne »

Elle regarda sa longue robe de soirée noire. Sebastian avait du l'y mettre pour la réception au cas où. Elle lui accorda le point et la reposa dans la valise qui restait dans l'avion avec les escarpins et les bas.

« Ce ne sont pas des soirées huppées ? On ne me fera jamais entrer si j'ai l'air d'une souillon »

Il referma lui même son sac.

« De toute façon ils n'auront pas le choix »

Elle soupira et il lui tendit le sac à dos.

« Allez vous changer maintenant »

Elle remarqua avec dépit qu'elle portait encore sa jupe noire et sa chemise, particulièrement peu adaptées à leur expédition. Elle regarda autour d'elle, persuadée qu'il manquait quelque chose.

« Où est Sebastian ? »

« Il fallait qu'il retourne à Londres il reviendra bientôt »

Une goutte lui coula du front malgré elle.

 _Parce qu'en plus je vais me retrouver seule au milieu de nul part avec lui ?_

Elle fit rapidement volte-face et se dirigea vers la chambre, laissant Ciel préparer ses propres affaires. Elle enfila son treillis militaire, un pantalon en tissus kaki qu'elle avait gardé de son service. Grâce à lui, elle pourrait marcher et se mouvoir avec souplesse tout en étant discrète. Elle mit un débardeur et un soutient gorge noirs avec des bottes militaires dans lesquelles elle rentra le bas de son pantalon pour se protéger des insectes. Elle avait grandit et le pantalon la serrait plus que dans ses souvenirs. Elle s'en contenterait. Il résisterait très bien à l'humidité et était très aéré, il avait été conçu pour ça.

Elle ne disposait que d'un short en dehors de son pantalon et d'un autre débardeur. Elle attacha ses cheveux en une haute queue de cheval et attrapa un blouson sur mesure qui gardait bien la chaleur pour se réchauffer la nuit.

Elle boucla sa ceinture et s'étira quelques instants pour juger de sa liberté de mouvement. C'était parfait.

Elle rangea ses affaires et souleva le sac avec difficulté. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait rien demandé d'extrême physiquement à son corps et elle craignait un peu d'être à la traîne.

Elle boucla son holster à sa cuisse puis le deuxième sur l'autre jambe avant d'y mettre ses flingues. Elle devait les porter de temps en temps pour des missions d'infiltrations mais cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas eu à s'en servir. Elle se regarda dans la glace d'un air critique. Elle avait toujours préféré le mouvement vers le bas pour attraper ses armes et elle trouvait que les sangles de cuisse lui permettaient de se mouvoir plus efficacement que celles dans le dos ou en bas des reins. Elle pourrait attraper ses armes plus vite si jamais ils avaient à s'en servir ou étaient menacés par des animaux sauvages.

Elle sortit de la cabine d'un pas méfiant avant de perdre l'équilibre et de s'accrocher difficilement à tout ce qu'elle pu atteindre. L'avion venait de toucher le sol sans qu'elle ne s'y attende et la secousse avait été plus violente que lors de ses autres vols. Elle se dirigea en vitesse vers l'avant de l'appareil.

Ciel tapait quelque chose sur son portable pour donner une dernière directive ou elle ne savait trop quoi, appuyé sur la porte ouverte du cockpit. Il s'était lui aussi changé et elle ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point c'était perturbant de le voir habillé autrement que de son habituel costume sombre. On lui avait très manifestement fournis une tenue de l'armée pour cette mission. Il portait une veste sombre rigide et un pantalon tout aussi foncé avec des bottes à lacets en cuir. Il avait une carrure impressionnante dans ces vêtements, l'uniforme lui allait aussi bien qu'à un militaire de carrière. Il avait remplacé son habituel cache œil noir par un patch noir avec deux ficelles. Elle détourna le regard à contre cœur pour ne pas paraître impolie. Elle n'avait jamais osé demander ce qui était arrivé à son œil bien que cela l'intriguait particulièrement, elle avait un sentiment étrange à ce propos bien qu'elle aurait été incapable de l'expliquer.

Il zippait sa veste quand il la remarqua. Elle distingua à travers le vêtements encore ouvert qu'il portait un holster d'épaule militaire. Son habit était près du corps pour lui faciliter les mouvements. Elle savait par expérience que chacun avait ses préférences en matière de holster et qu'il valait mieux les respecter si on voulait être efficace et réactif. Il portait un sac à dos lui aussi, plus grand et sans aucun doute plus lourd que le sien.

A en juger par l'air solennel du commandant de bord, ce n'était pas tous les jours que le Comte Phantomhive s'investissait autant dans une mission de terrain.

« Repartez vite ne perdez pas de temps une fois que nous serons descendus sergent Sawers. Vous arriverez à refermer la porte ? »

Il détourna la tête de la route.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que je dépose des soldats en catastrophe ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur. Bien Monsieur. Si vous me permettez j'ai une question à poser Monsieur. »

Ciel finissait de taper son message.

« Faîte »

« Pourquoi avoir refusé de sauter en parachute ? Vous auriez gagné du temps et cela aurait été plus discret »

Il lui jeta un regard.

« Debussy n'a jamais pratiqué ce genre d'exercice et cela aurait compliqué encore plus les choses »

Elle déglutit difficilement et ses mains devinrent moites rien qu'à la pensée de sauter en parachute.

« Vous passerez le bonjour à vos supérieurs de ma part sergent »

« Je n'y manquerais pas Monsieur, je vous souhaite bonne chance Monsieur »

Vu l'air émerveillé et respectueux que le soldat avait dans les yeux, Élise n'aurait pas été surprise qu'il lui demande un autographe. Ciel hocha la tête et le pilote se retourna vers la route.

Le démon ouvrit la porte principale de l'appareil et un déluge d'air s'engouffra dans l'avion, l'obligeant à s'accrocher à tout ce qui était à sa portée pour se maintenir droite. La passerelle de descente ne touchait pas le sol et il s'avança vers l'escalier, parfaitement maître de son équilibre. Il désigna le vide d'une main.

« Nous devons faire vite, allez-y la première »

« Pardon ? »

« Sautez. Je préfère vous laisser y aller avant moi pour être sûr que vous descendrez »

Elle écarquilla les yeux et balbutia.

« M-mais vous me prenez pour qui ?! Je vais me tuer à cette vitesse ! »

« Bien sûr que non, nous sommes à peine à soixante kilomètres-heures, la chute ne sera pas mortelle »

« Ça sera bien la seule chose qu'elle sera ! Je vais au moins me casser une jambe ! »

Il ne semblait pas s'émouvoir de cette éventualité.

« Vous avez été formée à ça. Arrêtez de tout compliquer et sautez, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps »

Oui, elle y avait été formée mais à l'époque ce n'était qu'un exercice et c'était il y a près de quatre ans.

« Hors de question ! Je tiens à conserver toutes mes capacités pour sauver Abby ! »

Il consulta sa montre avant de lui lancer un regard impatienté.

« Si vous ne sautez pas maintenant vous ne pourrez pas la sauver du tout. Allez-y ou je vous pousse »

« Certainement pas ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça, je porterai plainte pour tentative d'homicide volontaire ! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et moi je porterai plainte pour défaut d'agent de terrain ou vous vous signalerais comme déserteuse ça vous va ? »

Elle plissa les yeux, furieuse.

« Vous êtes méprisable »

Il haussa les épaules.

« C'est vous qui avez commencé »

Elle serra les dents et se tourna vers le vide. Dieu que c'était haut. Elle n'y voyait rien en plus, incapable de savoir si elle allait atterrir sur de l'herbe ou de la roche. La voix de Ciel se fit entendre derrière elle, intraitable.

« Bien, je vous pousse »

« Non ! Laissez-moi quelques secondes ! »

Il était sans pitié. Elle déglutit difficilement et avança prudemment sur l'escalier, son cœur explosant dans sa cage thoracique. Ses mains moites glissaient sur la rampe.

« Debussy … Nous n'avons plus le temps »

Sa voix sonnait comme un avertissement.

« Oui ! Ce que vous êtes impatient ! »

Tétanisée et crispée sur la rampe, elle sonda leurs environs sans succès. Elle l'entendit soupirer derrière elle.

« Bon »

Elle sentit un bras passer autour de sa taille et hoqueta de surprise.

« L-Lâchez moi »

Elle le repoussa de faiblement en vain, interloquée.

« Vous ne me laissez pas le choix, il sera trop tard dans trente secondes »

Il la souleva comme si elle ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une feuille et la cala sous son bras.

« Arrêtez ! »

Il franchit les quelques pas qui les séparaient du vide et la bloqua contre lui, sourd à ses protestations. Elle se débattit, stupéfaite.

 _Non … Il ne va pas-_

Il fit un dernier signe de tête au pilote et sauta de l'appareil encore en marche. Elle écarquilla les yeux et serra les dents en s'accrochant avec force sur sa veste, se retenant de hurler de peur. Contre toute attente, il les réceptionna souplement sur la terre sèche sans le moindre mal quand un humain aurait trébuché et serait tombé en maints culbutes et roulés-boulés. Elle n'aurait pas réussis à se rattraper correctement si elle avait sauté d'elle même avec la vitesse de l'avion et se serait blessée. Il l'avait manifestement prise avec lui pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse mal.

 _J'ai bien fais de ne pas lui obéir_

Il se redressa et la posa sur le sol et elle chancela, les jambes tremblantes avant d'observer la porte se refermer automatiquement et l'avion accélérer de nouveau pour redécoller plusieurs centaines de mètres plus loin, les laissant sans le moindre éclairage. Elle se retourna vers lui, furieuse.

« Vous êtes une brute ! »

« Je n'avais pas le choix, regardez »

Il désigna la piste et Élise suivit son doigt, plissant les yeux pour distinguer quoi que ce soit dans l'obscurité, uniquement pour se rendre compte que l'avion avait quitté la terre juste avant un précipice vu la façon qu'avait la terre noire de s'interrompre brusquement sur le ciel plus clair. Quelques secondes de plus et ils auraient assisté à un crash en direct.

Elle soupira de mauvaise grâce. L'air était frais et elle resserra son blouson contre elle.

« Tout va bien ? »

Elle hocha la tête, encore perturbée par les événements précédents. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il la porte lui même, c'était troublant. Il regarda autour d'eux et elle fit de même. Aucune lumière de ville ne se distinguait à proximité.

« Nous serons en sécurité dans la campagne ? »

« Ça dépend, les ours et les loups sont assez agressifs à cette période de l'année, à cause du manque de gibier »

Elle contint une exclamation horrifiée et écarquilla les yeux.

« Je plaisantais. Mais il y quand même des chèvres, mieux vaut être prudent elles ont des sabots, ça peut faire mal »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, scandalisée qu'il se paie autant sa tête.

« Vous … ! Vous- »

« Tout à fait »

Il sortit quelque chose de son sac sans lui prêter plus d'attention et continua de son éternelle voix désabusée.

« Nous marcherons de nuit, de toute façon je suppose que vous êtes reposée »

Il avait une façon vraiment troublante de dire des choses absurdes pour l'agacer et de redevenir sérieux aussitôt. En tout cas, elle était largement reposée de sa précédente nuit et de toute façon, elle ne tenait pas en place, impatiente d'arriver au Château pour porter secours à Abby.

« Par où devons-nous aller ? »

Elle discerna du mouvement dans sa direction, preuve qu'il regardait autour d'eux. Elle ne parvenait qu'à distinguer la masse noire qu'il formait qui se détachait sur le ciel dans la nuit noire.

« Vers le sud-est. Il est trois heures du matin ici, il fera bientôt jour. C'est par là »

Il devait avoir concerté une boussole si elle ne se trompait pas.

« Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de nourriture avec tout ce que j'ai du laisser dans l'avion ... »

« Ça fera l'affaire, nous irons manger dans un village dans le pire des cas, à condition d'être discrets »

Il se mit en marche et elle le suivit, méfiante.

« Faites attention nous allons traverser un champ il y a des barbelés »

Elle soupira et passa les mains prudemment devant elle pour ne pas trébucher dessus. Elle savait par expérience que cela pouvait faire des ravages sur la peau.

« Ne touchez pas la clôture, elle est électrifiée »

« Il me faut une lampe, je ne vois rien »

« Non, vous n'entendez pas les bruits de moteurs ? Il y a déjà des gens là bas en train de nous chercher nous devons nous cacher en vitesse dans la forêt, là bas »

« Cela ne sert à rien de désigner quoi que ce soit je n'y vois rien »

Elle tâta prudemment devant elle et sentit des épines de fer lui agresser les peau. Elle agrippa délicatement les barbelés et les enjamba.

« Attention, levez la jambe »

« Qu- Ah ! »

Elle sursauta et faillit tomber à la renverse sous la décharge électrique, déséquilibrée par son sac. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, sidérée d'avoir été autant secouée par une simple décharge de clôture.

« Je plains ces pauvres vaches »

Ciel semblait concentré sur le groupe d'hommes qui marchait plus loin.

« Dépêchez vous maintenant, ils viennent par ici »

Il chuchotait à présent. Encore désorientée, elle tourna la tête aussitôt et discerna des faisceaux de lumières dans la campagne.

 _Ils ont des lampes, eux_

Elle chuchota à son tour, énervée.

« Mais je ne sais même pas où est le câble bordel ! »

Il soupira d'agacement face à sa lenteur.

« Prenez ma main, vite »

Elle serra les dents et chercha sa main à l'aveuglette. C'est lui qui vint fermement attraper la sienne.

« Levez la jambe maintenant »

Elle s'exécuta, s'en remettant à lui.

« Plus haut »

« Je ne peux pas ! »

« Bon, baissez vous alors »

« Putain »

Il claqua la langue et elle l'ignora. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas quand elle était vulgaire. Elle s'accroupit à terre.

« C'est bon comme ça ? »

Elle entendait des éclats de voix derrière elle.

« Oui mais baissez la tête, vite ! »

Elle s'exécuta rapidement et avança à l'aveuglette. Il la récupéra aussitôt derrière le fils et la remit sur pieds avant de lui attraper le bras pour l'obliger à courir. Elle se crispa sur son bras, redoutant à chaque instant de se tordre la cheville dans le noir. Il les fit finalement s'arrêter derrière ce qui semblait être un buisson quelques minutes plus tard et elle attendit sans un mot, s'asseyant pour récupérer. C'était encore pire que ce qu'elle avait pensé. Le sac restreignait tous ses mouvements.

« Ils sont partis de l'autre côté »

Elle récupérait, haletante.

« Allez Debussy il faut continuer maintenant »

« Je peux prendre une lampe de poche ? »

« Je ne préfère pas. Marchez juste dans mes pas et ça suffira »

Elle se releva à l'aveuglette en grognant.

« Par là »

Elle plissa les yeux pour distinguer la direction qu'il indiquait et le suivit à travers les buissons, contournant les arbres et perdant l'équilibre quand elle marchait sur des racines.

Ils marchèrent au moins trois heures sans qu'il ne la laisse faire de pause. Elle peinait à le suivre le rythme, ne voyant rien et ne sachant même pas où elle mettait les pieds. Leur progression était considérablement ralentie à cause d'elle qui peinait à soutenir son sac à dos. Elle ne comprenait même pas comment il faisait pour aller si vite avec le rideau noir qu'ils avaient devant les yeux. Même si les siens s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité depuis longtemps, quand il s'agissait traverser des barrières de champ ou autres barbelés elle manquait souvent de trébucher. Dans ces cas là, elle le voyait de loin attendre sans un mot qu'elle enjambe les obstacles et revienne à sa hauteur. Il les fit manifestement éviter les barrières électriques puisqu'ils n'en croisèrent pas d'autres. Elle ne quittait pas ses épaules et son dos des yeux, ne voulant surtout pas se perdre dans un endroit pareil. Ils enchaînaient traversées de champs et de ruisseaux sans s'arrêter. Alors qu'il sautait les cours d'eau avec la plus grande facilité du monde, elle était obligée de se propulser avec force elle ne savait où, ne sachant pas si elle finirait les fesses mouillées ou non avant d'avoir atteint l'autre rive. Heureusement pour elle, quand le ruisseau était trop large, il la réceptionnait à l'arrivée. Elle avait sursauté la première fois qu'il lui avait attrapé la main alors qu'elle chancelait en arrière et l'avait tiré en avant pour ne pas qu'elle tombe, la propulsant contre lui à sa grande stupéfaction. Elle n'avait pas fait le moindre commentaire, se contenant de se remettre droite sur ses jambes et de s'écarter de son torse sans un mot. Pas même un "merci" n'avait passé ses lèvres et il avait simplement fait volte face pour poursuivre sa route, reportant déjà son attention sur leur itinéraire. Elle sentait une sorte de malaise grandir en elle de plus en plus.

Elle lui était particulièrement reconnaissante d'être avec elle pour l'aider à retrouver Abby, l'empêchant de se perdre ou de tomber. Elle ne se voyait cependant pas le lui dire à haute voix ou le remercier pour son aide. Elle était parfaitement capable de constater par elle même qu'il ne semblait pas attendre le moindre remerciement de sa part, comme si cela risquait de créer une situation qui lui déplairait. Force était de constater qu'ils avaient eu plus de contacts physiques en trois heures qu'en deux mois et ce n'était, en outre, que par stricte nécessité qu'il la touchait. Elle soupira, désabusée par ce constat. Ils ne s'étaient jamais serrés la main et ne se saluaient d'ailleurs jamais de quelque façon que ce soit. Il était celui qui avait tacitement imposé cette relation très particulière, son attitude réservée la dissuadant de faire quoi que ce soit d'amical. Pire, ils se vouvoyaient, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait auparavant avec quelqu'un qui avait physiquement presque son âge. Il avait une aura sombre et une prestance oppressante qui l'incitait garder ses distances. Il lui avait pourtant sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, l'avait hébergé sous son toit, logeait sous le sien depuis peu et avait même eu à jouer le rôle de son mari pendant une soirée. Elle n'avait jamais osé lui manifester trop de reconnaissance pour son aide comme elle l'aurait fait avec n'importe qui d'autre et il ne semblait même pas attendre quoi que ce soit d'elle en retour, comme si elle ne pouvait rien lui offrir qui pourrait le satisfaire, tout comme il semblait se contenter de ne l'appeler que par son nom de famille. Elle n'osait même pas lui proposer de l'appeler par son prénom, craignant qu'il ne prenne l'invitation comme une tentative de sa part pour se rapprocher de lui. Elle était tout à fait consciente qu'il semblait vouloir entretenir une certaine distance entre eux, bien que la raison lui échappe totalement.

Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'ils étaient l'un par rapport à l'autre au final. Ils n'étaient même pas amis.

Elle souffla, éprouvée, sortant de ses pensées. Elle se fatiguait vite avec le rythme qu'il lui imposait mais elle ne se plaignait pas, demeurant muette elle aussi. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire ce plaisir, il se moquerait d'elle aussitôt.

Elle accueillit avec ravissement les premières lueurs de l'aube. Elle avait attendu impatiemment qu'il fasse jour. Tout était plus pratique et rassurant de jour. Elle avait à maintes reprise entendu des cris et des râlement rauques d'animaux dans les grandes plaines dans le noir et cela n'était pas pour la rassurer. Ciel demeurait imperturbable, concentré sur sa marche, se retournant de temps en temps pour voir si elle suivait.

Alors que le jour s'était levé depuis deux bonnes heures et qu'il les avait encore fait accélérer le rythme, ses jambes, éprouvées par les sauts des cours d'eau et des roches qu'ils devaient passer avec un sac à dos aussi lourd, commençaient à se faire douloureuses.

Elle haletait, reprenant difficilement son souffle. Elle pesta intérieurement. Elle n'avait clairement pas la condition physique d'un soldat.

Ciel s'arrêta enfin à la sortie d'une prairie et elle s'effondra quasiment sur la première roche qu'elle trouva. Elle reprit son souffle en silence. Elle décida d'enlever son manteau qui lui tenait à présent trop chaud et de le ranger. Même de si bon matin, le soleil et sa chaleur commençaient à faire des ravages sur son organisme.

Il lui jeta un regard et retira son sac à dos avant de fouiller dedans et de lui tendire une bouteille d'eau.

« Buvez, vous n'allez pas réussir à maintenir le rythme sinon »

Une goutte lui coula du front et elle soupira, désabusée.

 _En fait il s'en fiche que je meure de soif ou pas, c'est juste qu'il veut pas que je le retarde trop_

Elle ne se fit néanmoins pas prier et bu de grandes et longues gorgée avant de s'arroser la gorge et de se tamponner le front d'eau.

« Il va faire encore plus chaud dans la journée ? »

« A cette période de l'année ça peut atteindre les trente cinq degrés »

Il semblait plus fatigué que d'habitude et elle percevait ses respirations irrégulières quand elle se concentrait. C'était très étrange. Il récupéra la bouteille d'eau et la laissa se reposer quelques minutes.

Tandis qu'il consultait une carte de la région sur une roche plate, boussole en main, elle s'autorisa à l'observer à la dérobée. Il épongeait son front pour la troisième fois depuis qu'ils avaient stoppé leur route et elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il ce n'était pas normal. Il sembla remarquer qu'on l'observait et il releva les yeux vers elle. Elle détourna immédiatement le regard, se giflant mentalement pour son manque de discrétion en priant pour s'être détournée à temps.

Elle regarda les environs, cherchant rapidement quelque chose à faire pour s'éloigner de lui. Elle remarqua des chevaux dans le champs voisin et elle se dirigea vers les animaux qui s'approchaient d'elle, curieux. Elle regarda avec dépit les innombrables mouches qui assaillaient leurs naseaux et leurs yeux.

 _Pauvres bêtes_

Elle s'amusa à toucher leur naseaux et à leur donner l'herbe fraîche qu'ils ne pouvaient pas atteindre à cause de la clôture. Une voix intransigeante se fit entendre derrière elle après quelques minutes.

« Debussy il faut continuer »

Elle soupira doucement et fit volte-face, donnant une dernière tape affectueuse sur l'encolure des chevaux. Ciel repliait la carte et rangeait son matériel quand elle arriva à sa hauteur.

« Quand est-ce qu'on mange ? »

Pour toute réponse, il lui planta une casquette militaire sur les cheveux.

« Dans une heure ou deux si vous êtes sage »

Elle releva la tête pour croiser son regard avec la casquette qui lui masquait la vue.

« Je suis pas Wonder Woman moi »

« Vous avez eu un entraînement militaire assez strict si je ne m'abuse »

« Comment vous savez-ça d'abord ? »

Il se détourna.

« Je suis tombé sur votre dossier au MI6 alors j'y ai jeté un coup d'œil »

« Hein ? Mais en quel honneur ?! Et comment ça se fait que vous ayez accès à ce genre de document ?! »

« Je devais savoir si je pouvais vous emmener avec moi et si vous pouviez facilement supporter le trajet. Peut être ais-je surestimé vos capacités physiques au final ? »

Encore une pique pour l'énerver. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, vexée. Déjà qu'elle faisait tout son possible pour ne pas être un boulet.

« En fait je préfère quand vous ne parlez pas »

Il finit de ranger ses affaires et lui lança un regard qu'elle ne parvint pas à déchiffrer.

« Je ne vois pas le moindre problème à accéder à votre requête »

Elle soupira.

« Pourquoi n'allez vous pas simplement au château en utilisant vos pouvoirs de démon ? Je suis sûre que vous pourrez y être en moins d'une heure. Je ne vous serais pas de la moindre utilité de toute façon »

« C'est assez compliqué et je dois rester avec vous, sauf si vous préfériez que je vous laisse vous débrouiller seule ? »

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

« Pourquoi c'est compliqué ? »

« Nous devons repartir et vous allez vous fatiguer inutilement si vous parlez en marchant »

Il se remit en route là dessus et elle soupira avant d'ajuster son chapeau sur sa tête et de suivre le démon.

Il ne fallu pas trente minutes de plus pour que son ventre commence à se manifester bruyamment. Au bout de la huitième plainte, Ciel se retourna vers elle, une veine saillante sur le front.

« Silence »

Elle se fit violence pour ne pas rougir de honte.

« C'est vous qui ne laissez même pas votre soldat manger ! »

« Votre corps est largement capable d'attendre une heure sans flancher »

« Mais je suis déjà obligée de repousser mes limites ? Je ne devrais pas garder mes réserves pour plus tard ? »

Il souffla longuement et s'arrêta.

« Bon, soit, vous avez dix minutes mais pas plus »

Elle écarquilla les yeux et soupira, désespérée.

 _Ce gars est un tyran pur et dur, je plains ses employés_

Elle s'affala sur l'herbe douce, fatiguée. Cela lui fit un bien fou.

Ciel vérifiait leurs environs et elle sortit de quoi manger de son sac. Elle y découvrit des croissants et des pains au chocolat et envoya une bénédiction à Sebastian. Il y avait aussi de l'eau. C'était largement assez pour elle.

Ciel revint de son inspection et finit par s'asseoir comme elle, se sentant sans doute seul debout. Il s'installa sur l'herbe avec flegme et sembla prendre son mal en patience. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Vous ne mangez pas ? »

« Je n'en ai pas besoin »

Elle fourra une pâtisserie dans sa bouche.

« Pafhke jhche vfeu bfin vfous fen fonnfher »

Il la regarda, découragé, la goutte au front.

« Avalez ce que vous avez dans la bouche avant tout de chose Debussy »

Elle fit passer le croissant avec une longue lampée d'eau.

« Vous n'avez pas faim ? »

« Non, les démons n'ont pas pour habitude de manger »

« Mais vous passez votre temps à manger ! »

« Mon sens du goût ne s'est pas détérioré et j'ai toujours aimé le sucré »

« Vous étiez humain autrefois, pas vrai ? »

Il soupira, lassé.

« Oui »

« Comment êtes vous devenu un démon ? »

Elle le fixait sans ciller, concentrée. Son attitude changea en un instant. Jusqu'alors détendu et posé, il se raidit imperceptiblement et lui lança un regard étrange, comme si il devenait soudainement plus froid.

« Ça n'a rien d'intéressant »

Elle continua avec prudence, sidérée et plus qu'intriguée par son changement de comportement.

« Ça m'intéresse pourtant »

Elle le sentit se refermer sensiblement. Il se releva et elle regretta d'avoir insisté.

« Bon appétit et reposez vous bien, nous ne ferons pas de pause avant un bon moment »

Il se dirigea vers leurs affaires et sortit un carnet avant d'écrire des indications dessus, scrutant la carte qu'il avait déplié tant que tant.

Il ne lui adressa plus la parole de toute la matinée, se contentant de lui indiquer le chemin en marchant silencieusement devant elle. Mal à l'aise, elle ne se plaignait pas, peinant sous le soleil. La température la faisait suer et son sac menaçait à chaque instant de lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

Sa montre indiquait deux heures moins le quart et Ciel ne s'était toujours pas arrêté sauf quelques secondes toutes les deux heures pour lui tendre une bouteille d'eau sans un mot. Il l'obligeait à boire beaucoup et cela ne lui rendait pas uniquement service. Elle commençait à avoir du mal à garder une allure normale tant sa vessie se faisait pressante. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps. Elle se décida soudain à rompre le silence.

« Ciel »

Il tourna la tête distraitement vers elle.

« Pourrions-nous nous arrêter ? »

Il fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants.

« Pas vraiment, je compte franchir la frontière avant ce soir et il nous reste encore beaucoup de route »

Elle lui lança un regard noir. Enfin à son dos plus précisément, il s'était déjà retourné vers la route. Elle serra les dents. Hors de question qu'elle lui dise qu'elle avait envie d'aller aux toilettes et hors de question qu'elle se fasse dessus. Elle regarda autour d'elle et aperçu un bosquet derrière elle. Ciel se concentrait tantôt sur la route, tantôt sur la boussole.

Elle ralentit progressivement l'allure pour carrément rebrousser chemin jusqu'au bosquet. Elle le laissa prendre de l'avance. Il ne devait pas se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. Une fois soulagée elle le rattrapa discrètement et se retrouva de nouveau à marcher derrière lui, haletante.

« Debussy »

Elle sursauta.

« Hm ? »

« Ne partez pas toute seule comme ça »

 _Il croit que c'est simple peut être ?_

« Excusez moi d'être humaine »

Il haussa un sourcil dans sa direction.

« Vous m'avez fait boire trop d'eau ! »

Il sembla réfléchir et vu l'étonnement qui perça dans son regard, elle comprit qu'il n'avait pas prévu ce genre de complications.

« Excusez-moi je n'y avais pas pensé »

L'once de gêne qui perçait dans sa voix la laissa perplexe. Elle sentit ses joues l'échauffer. C'était une situation horriblement embarrassante qu'elle n'aurait préféré ne jamais vivre.

 _Ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi Abby, si je te retrouve saine et sauve je te frappe_

Ils marchèrent encore quelques heures et Ciel lui permit de s'arrêter pour se sustenter. Il était toujours aussi peu bavard, la laissant manger seule pour s'occuper de la carte en lisant des livres dont elle ne parvenait pas à distinguer les titres.

Ils repartirent et le voyage continua dans ce même silence qui la rendait si mal à l'aise. Elle pensa à Abby et au château tout du long. Qu'est ce qui les attendait là bas ? Arriverait-elle à temps ? Les avait-on repéré malgré leurs efforts ?

Alors que la nuit était tombée depuis moins d'une heure, elle aperçu de la lumière au loin, chose qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu de la soirée.

« Un poste transfrontalier » expliqua Ciel.

Elle ne savait toujours pas comment il comptait les faire passer en Roumanie sans en avertir personne.

Ils s'arrêtèrent derrière des arbres pour observer les lieux discrètement. Des voitures attendaient en file qu'on les contrôle pour pouvoir passer la frontière et une grande barrière de béton armé surmontée de pics et de barbelés dominait la plaine. Les seuls passages étaient les postes, là où les employés passaient et l'autoroute où les voitures franchissaient la frontière.

Elle soupira. Ça promettait d'être compliqué.

Les voitures se faisaient de plus en plus rares et ils devaient se dépêcher si ils voulaient profiter de la foule pour être discrets. Ciel observait leur alentours attentivement, échafaudant un plan.

« Je fais diversion et vous passez d'accord ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Avancez vers ce poste et restez dans l'ombre jusqu'à ce que je vous fasse signe »

Elle acquiesça et il se mit en marche, se dirigeant vers le bâtiment sans se cacher tandis qu'elle passait plus discrètement par le côté, faisant un détour obligatoire. Elle profita de l'obscurité pour se cacher contre un mur du bâtiment. Une ville commençait directement après la frontière, être à pied pour la franchir n'attirait donc pas une attention particulière. Elle se situait à une vingtaine de mètres de Ciel. Ce dernier fit un courte pause avant de se diriger vers une des employés nationaux chargés de contrôler la frontière. Elle remarqua que c'était la seule femme de tout le poste et elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi Ciel l'avait choisit elle en particulier.

Il l'attendit patiemment devant le poste et elle sortit de son bureau pour venir à sa rencontre, étonnée. Il prit un air décontracté et parla sans qu'elle ne puisse entendre quoi que ce soit. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il disait, trop éloignée d'eux. La femme l'écouta avec attention avant de sourire, amusée. Elle lui indiqua du doigt un autre poste vers le sud et il passa une main derrière sa tête avant de la gratifier d'un sourire penaud, faussement gêné. La femme ria de bon cœur et Élise fronça les sourcils. Elle avait remarqué que les femmes avaient tendance a rire pour un rien quand elles étaient en face d'un homme qui leur plaisait. Elle écarquilla les yeux devant la petite comédie du démon. Il avait décidément un sacré talent d'acteur.

Elle doutait cependant qu'ils puissent passer la frontière de cette façon sans montrer leurs papiers d'identité. Cela revenait malheureusement à annoncer leur arrivée et tout ce qu'ils avaient fait jusqu'à présent n'aurait servit à rien.

Ciel se retourna vers la femme après avoir fixé le point indiqué quelques secondes. Il pencha la tête en parlant, l'air innocent et elle vit la femme prendre un air peiné. Elle semblait très attentive à lui, elle ne le quittait pas du regard. Elle vit la femme faire non de la tête d'un air désolé. Elle remarqua que Ciel sembla changer de stratégie. Il regarda le sol, pensif et faussement déçu avant de lui proposer quelque chose. Elle aurait donné cher pour pouvoir entendre la conversation. Elle vit l'attitude de la femme changer du tout au tout. Elle écarquilla les yeux et rougit furieusement avant de lui sourire, gênée. Elle frissonna de malaise en voyant son regard effarouché.

 _Erhm qu'est ce qu'il lui a proposé juste à l'instant ... ?_

La femme lui fit signe de la suivre et il hocha la tête avant de lui emboîter aussitôt le pas vers son bureau. Elle écarquilla les yeux, clouée sur place. Avant de disparaître de son champ de vision, il lui fit discrètement un signe de la main, lui indiquant de passer maintenant. Elle s'exécuta à contre cœur, perturbée.

 _Il n'a quand même pas recourt à ce genre de méthode si ... ?_

Elle traversa l'étroit passage, se mouvant comme une ombre, guettant les gardes. Elle n'eut pas de mal à traverser le poste sans surveillance et arriva en Roumanie sans difficultés.

Elle alla se mettre en sûreté derrière un bosquet cent mètres plus loin et attendit, incrédule. Contre toute attente, Ciel la rejoignit moins de trente secondes plus tard, essoufflé. Pour une raison inconnue, quoi qu'il ai fait, elle avait envie de lui crier dessus. Il ne lui en laissa pas le loisir et l'incita à courir dès qu'il arriva à sa hauteur.

« Dépêchez vous nous devons vite quitter cet endroit »

Il semblait encore plus pressé que d'habitude et elle couru avec lui de mauvaise grâce.

« Qu'est ce que vous avez fait pour qu'elle nous laisse passer ? »

Elle s'obligeait à garder une voix calme et posée malgré ses respirations hachées et son amertume. Il regarda derrière eux et lui répondit d'un air distrait, occupé à guetter des poursuivants éventuels.

« Somnifère »

Une goutte lui coula du front.

 _Hein ?_

« Mais comment avez-vous fait pour entrer dans son bureau ? »

« Je lui ai demandé de l'eau, j'avais besoin de me retrouver seul avec elle pour lui administrer le somnifère, les femmes sont psychologiquement plus sensibles à la détresse que les hommes »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, ahurie.

« Mais alors vous n'avez pas ... »

Il l'écoutait à peine, surveillant leurs alentours, alerte.

« Pas quoi ? »

Elle se gifla mentalement et prit une voix étonnée pour rattraper son coup.

« Mais alors vous n'avez pas montré vos papier ?! »

« Bien sûr que non »

Elle haussa les sourcils, blasée. C'était juste cette femme qui s'était fait un gros film dans sa tête. Quelle sotte. Les représentantes de son sexe lui faisaient parfois vraiment honte.

 _Se faire avoir de la sorte, un peu de fierté bon sang_

Il s'arrêta enfin.

« J'espère qu'ils ne remarqueront pas tout de suite »

« Nous sommes déjà loin de toute façon et ils vont juste croire qu'elle s'est endormie non ? »

« Certes mais ils vont trouver étrange que la bande des caméras de surveillance ait été effacée et ils vont lancer des patrouilles de recherche à nos trousses »

« Vous avez pensé à ça ? »

« Je n'ai pas mis autant de temps pour rien »

Elle soupira, de nouveau blasée avant de s'appuyer sur ses cuisses pour reprendre sa respiration. Elle avait vraiment du mal à suivre le rythme du démon quand il courait, même quand il se ralentissait volontairement.

« Mais ça n'aurait pas été plus simple de passer par dessus la frontière ? L'obscurité nous aurait caché »

« Non, nous devions opérer ainsi »

Elle haussa les épaules et ne lutta pas, le sachant plus renseigné qu'elle.

« Où est ce qu'on dort maintenant ? Il y a des hôtels là bas »

Elle désigna les habitations de l'agglomération. Ils étaient en retrait des bâtiments, à la lisière de la forêt. Tout ce dont elle avait envie à présent, c'était de dormir dans un bon lit bien moelleux. Même quelques heures, juste le temps de se reposer pour pouvoir avancer plus vite jusqu'à Abby. Elle était épuisée, elle ne pouvait pas continuer à courir dix mètres de plus.

« C'est justement là où nous n'irons pas »

Il regarda les habitant qui rentraient chez eux ou s'installaient aux terrasse des brasseries.

« Mais pourquoi … ? »

« Vous connaissez un hôtel qui prendrait des clients anonymes sans se méfier Debussy ? »

Elle soupira, désespérée. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il sur elle ?

« Nous allons marcher jusqu'à dépasser la ville d'Oradéa, ça ne devrait pas être très loin »

« Quoi ? On ne s'arrête pas ici ? »

« Bien sûr que non c'est trop risqué »

« Mais ... »

« Arrêtez de vous plaindre tout le temps »

Sa voix avait un intonation dure et elle lui lança un regard noir. Il ne s'en ému pas le moins du monde.

« Allez remettons-nous en route »

Ils reprirent leur route sous ses protestations.

Ils marchaient depuis près d'une heure maintenant et elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle sentait la fatigue alourdir ses membres et son sac peser sur son dos. Chaque pas lui coûtait un effort titanesque.

« On est presque arrivés ? »

« Pas encore, c'est après cette ville »

Elle gagna un peu de courage à ses paroles et redoubla d'efforts. Dix minutes plus tard, ne voyant rien, elle s'inquiéta de nouveau.

« On est presque arrivés ? D'ailleurs c'est encore loin la Transylvanie ? »

Il lui lança un regard dépité.

« Nous sommes en Transylvanie depuis la frontière Debussy vous avez donc si peu de connaissances en géographie ? »

« Pas dans celle de la Roumanie non, _navrée_ »

Alors c'était si vaste ? Cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait perçu l'intonation ironique de sa voix. Elle se concentra de nouveau sur leur route. Elle peinait à garder la notion du temps maintenant qu'elle s'endormait presque debout.

« On est presque arrivés … ? »

« Non »

Le paysage nocturne défilait sans que rien ne change. Elle évitait les obstacles avec une difficulté grandissante, marchant précisément sur les pas de Ciel pour savoir où aller dans ce néant hostile.

« On est presque … arrivés? »

« Non je vous l'ai déjà dis »

Ses bras pendaient sur ses flans, inertes.

« On … est presque … arrivés ? »

« Non ! »

Elle éloigna mollement un moustique de son oreille.

« On est presque arrivés ? »

« Non Debussy ! Soyez patiente et taisez-vous bon sang »

Elle roula les yeux au ciel. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Elle poursuivit péniblement sa route.

Cela faisait selon elle une éternité qu'ils marchaient.

« On est presque arrivés là non ? »

Une veine pulsa sur son front et il se retourna vers elle.

« Non pour la dernière fois ! »

« Ah .. je croyais »

Il fit volte face et continua sa route, impatienté. Ils marchèrent dix minutes de plus avant qu'elle ne s'enquière une nouvelle fois de leur progression d'une voix haletante.

« Donc, là, on est presque arrivés, non ? »

Il explosa, sa faible patience ayant atteint sa limite.

« Debussy ! Non bordel ! »

« Pas besoin d'être grossier _monsieur le Comte_ »

« Taisez-vous ! »

« Pff »

Le démon voyait manifestement rouge à force d'être harcelé.

 _Il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui même, c'est de l'esclavage._

Ils marchèrent encore plusieurs kilomètres et ses jambes se mirent à trembler sous son poids.

« Là on est presque arrivés, c'est obligé »

Il se retourna et lui fourra une bouteille d'eau dans les mains avec une brusquerie mal contenue.

« Vous allez vous taire la fin ? »

« Je vous méprise vous savez ? »

Il haussa les sourcils.

« Je m'en fiche »

« Mais ça fait près de onze heure qu'on marche comme ça ! »

« Nous sommes presque arrivés »

 _C'est ce qu'il m'a dit deux heures plus tôt_

Elle bu l'eau et il la força à reprendre la route. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une zone marécageuse plus humide et bien qu'éreintée, elle devait redoubler d'efforts pour ne pas trébucher dans une racine ou glisser sur la mousse humide qui recouvrait les roches à perte de vue.

Un court d'eau plus grand se présenta et Ciel le traversa sans difficultés. Il grimpa sur un arbre qui surplombait la rivière et évolua avec adresse sur une solide branche qui traversait l'étendue d'eau qui leur coupait la route. Il changea de branche avec la même agilité et sauta sur la rive d'en face.

Elle maugréa dans sa barbe avant de lancer son sac de l'autre côté de toutes ses forces. Ce dernier arriva à bon port par elle ne sait quel miracle. Elle grimpa à l'arbre et son pied glissa sur plusieurs branches qui se brisèrent sous son poids. Elle pesta, ayant oublié de regarder quels appuis Ciel avait utilisé. C'était le cours d'eau le plus large qui c'était jusqu'à présent présenté à eux. Elle arriva sur l'épaisse branche et avança en funambule comme elle le pouvait. Déséquilibrée par la fatigue, elle manqua de tomber à trois reprises. Elle ne dut son salut qu'aux moulinets fébriles de ses bras qui la rééquilibrèrent. Elle attrapa la branche de l'arbre en face et se transposa sur celui-ci. La base de son tronc était dans l'eau et elle du le traverser avant de pouvoir distinguer la rive en face. Elle assura son appui et sauta sur la terre ferme.

Alors qu'elle se réceptionnait, son pied glissa sur la boue et elle bascula en arrière à sa grande horreur. Rien n'était à sa portée pour qu'elle puisse se rattraper. Elle poussa une exclamation stupéfaite et son corps entra violemment en contact avec l'eau fraîche. Elle remonta aussitôt en surface et enleva difficilement les mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, glacée. Elle n'avait même pas pied.

Ciel la regardait d'où il était, l'air effaré.

« Mais comment vous avez fait votre compte ? »

Vexée, elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre avec vigueur quand elle sentit quelque chose bouger près de ses jambes. Sa colère s'estompa aussitôt et elle hurla d'effroi avant de se diriger vers la rive le plus rapidement possible.

« Il y a quelque chose sous l'eau ! »

Elle avait une peur panique de tout ce qui la touchait et qu'elle ne voyait pas dans l'eau. Qui savait quel monstre jusque là inconnu se trouvait sous cette eau boueuse ? Elle s'accrocha à une racine et tenta de se redresser mais le végétal céda sous son poids et elle retomba à la renverse dans l'eau opaque. Elle sentit cette fois quelque chose passer entre ses jambes et elle écarquilla les yeux avant de pousser une autre exclamation terrifiée. En voyant que Ciel n'avait pas bougé pour lui venir en aide, elle explosa, la colère et la fatigue lui faisant oublier toute politesse ou convenance.

« BORDEL MAIS AIDEZ-MOI AU LIEU DE RESTER LES BRAS BALLANTS ESPÈCE DE CRÉTIN DE DÉMON TORTIONNAIRE SADIQUE ! »

Ciel finit par tiquer et s'approcher d'elle, dangereusement muet. Il lui tendit une main secourable qu'elle saisit aussitôt et il la tira vers la rive sans efforts. Il la souleva hors de l'eau et elle s'accrocha à lui instinctivement, tremblante. Alors qu'elle chancelait contre lui en essayant de garder l'équilibre, elle tourna la tête vers l'eau boueuse derrière elle, horrifiée. Elle releva finalement les yeux vers Ciel, inquiétée par son mutisme et se figea. Le démon ne bronchait pas bien qu'elle maculait ses habits d'eau trouble et il la regardait se remettre de ses émotions sans ciller, une intensité rare dans le regard. Elle papillonna bêtement des cils, incrédule. Contre toute attente, il réduisit encore le mince espace qu'il y avait entre eux et son cœur rata un battement. Elle se raidit immédiatement. Bien que stupéfaite, elle se fit violence pour ne pas laisser transparaître le moindre trouble sur son visage. Hors de question qu'elle rougisse comme une parfaite idiote comme l'avait fait la femme plus tôt. Elle regrettait déjà de s'être emportée contre lui qui n'y était pour rien mais comment cela se faisait-il qu'il ne semble pas lui en tenir rigueur le moins du monde ? Il chuchota à son oreille et elle frissonna malgré elle, se demandant vainement si c'était du à son souffle chaud sur sa peau ou à son précédent passage dans l'eau froide. Dieu comme elle n'aimait pas être trop près de lui et dieu comme ses pensées se contredisaient en ce moment même.

« J'ai du mal entendre à l'instant Debussy »

Elle cligna des yeux après avoir analysé le contenu de sa phrase, confuse.

« Pardon ? »

D'un même mouvement fulgurant, il recula et la repoussa sèchement en arrière, une lueur désapprobatrice dans le regard. Elle écarquilla les yeux avant de retomber de tout son haut dans l'eau boueuse. Elle fit des bras et des jambes pour émerger une nouvelle fois avec difficulté. Elle avait bu la tasse et se débattait à présent dans l'eau, tiraillée entre le besoin de respirer et son envie de lui crier dessus.

« Grossier personnage ! … Rustre ! Goujat ! Mufle ! … Je vous déteste ! »

Elle se calma pour pouvoir respirer convenablement, serrant les dents.

Ciel s'avança une nouvelle fois vers la rive, satisfait de sa vengeance. Il était assez rancunier, il l'avouait sans gêne et Sebastian en avait fait les frais autrefois. Élise se débattait dans l'eau devant lui, les cheveux et le visages maculés de boue. L'indignation et la fureur se lisait dans ses grands yeux bleus. Il devait reconnaître qu'elle était divertissante à observer quand elle paniquait pour un rien. Alors qu'il allait tendre de nouveau la main, il vit Élise écarquiller les yeux d'horreur avant de regarder l'eau boueuse sous elle.

« Qu'y a t-il encore ? »

Elle détailla ses environs sans un mot, fébrile. Elle se préparait à ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre quand elle disparut brusquement sous l'eau, tirée vers le bas. Le démon se figea quelques millièmes de secondes, interdit, avant de se précipiter sur la rive, sondant l'eau sombre avec attention pour tenter de la distinguer dans l'eau boueuse. Il s'agenouilla pour mieux voir. Ca serait uniquement de sa faute si il lui arrivait quelque chose. Il se pencha avec méfiance, faisant en sorte de ne pas glisser dans la fange de la rive.

A sa grande stupeur, Élise émergea de l'eau aussi vite qu'elle avait coulé et il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir son sourire triomphant avant de sentir une prise sur le haut de sa veste.

« Je vous tiens _Monsieur le Comte_ »

Il cligna des yeux, incrédule et elle le tira violemment vers elle et il bascula en avant, la tête la première dans l'eau.

Élise jubilait en barbotant dans l'eau boueuse. Elle ne pouvait pas être plus sale de toute façon, ça ne servait à rien de lutter maintenant qu'elle n'était plus seule dans l'eau sombre.

Ciel émergea très vite de l'eau, l'air particulièrement furieux. Il secoua sèchement la tête pour dégager les mèches de cheveux trempées de son front.

« DEBUSSY ! »

Elle parla d'une voix calme et nonchalante, le prenant à son propre jeu.

« Qu'y a t'il ? Ce n'est que justice »

« Ce n'est quand même pas ma faute si vous êtes tombée ! »

« Oui, mais vous ne m'avez pas aidé à sortir ! »

« C'était ce que j'étais en train de faire ! »

« Qui sait ce que vous prépariez encore en douce ?! »

Il nageait pour remonter, continuant de lui crier dessus.

« A cause de vous on est trempés ! Tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si vous n'étiez pas tombée comme une sotte ! »

« Vous n'auriez pas été mouillé si vous m'aviez aidé à sortir comme se doit de le faire n'importe qu'elle homme qui se respecte ! »

« Vous m'avez insulté gratuitement ! »

« Vous le méritiez ! Vous êtes un tyran égocentrique ! »

« Pardon ?! »

Il fit aussitôt demi-tour dans l'eau et elle eu un mauvais pressentiment. Elle entreprit immédiatement de nager dans la direction opposée du démon enragé qui évoluait malheureusement bien plus vite qu'elle dans l'eau.

« Attendez non ne faîtes pas ça ! Faîtes appel à votre bonté intérieur, elle se cache tout au fond de votre esprit, laissez-lui les clés de la libert- » »

Il lui lança un regard sans pitié et lui appuya fermement sur la tête. Elle eu à peine de temps de prendre sa respiration avant de se retrouver de nouveau entièrement immergée dans l'eau froide et trouble. Elle regagna la surface en toussant et en crachotant.

« QU'EST CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT LA ?! »

Ciel nageait déjà de l'autre côté pour regagner la rive, satisfait.

« Justice »

« Mon cul ! »

Il lui lança un regard agacé.

« Surveillez votre langage espèce de sauvage »

« Vous allez voir ce qu'elle vous dit la sauvage ! »

Elle se précipita sur lui et il ne réagit pas assez vite, pensant sans doute qu'elle n'oserait pas. Elle lui appuya avec force sur la tête pour le faire couler mais les amples mouvement de ses membres qui fendaient l'eau pour le faire rester en surface suffirent à lui permettre de garder la tête émergée. Ulcérée de son échec, elle se jeta sur lui et agrippa ses épaules pour le faire couler coûte que coûte. Il essaya de la repousser mais elle s'accrocha à lui de toute ses forces et l'entrava volontairement dans ses mouvements, bloquant ses bras pour l'empêcher de rester en surface.

« Mais bon sang Debussy allez-vous en ! »

« Hors de question allez donc dire bonjour aux poissons de ma part ! »

Il serra les dents et lui lança un regard furieux tandis qu'elle persévérait sans jamais renoncer.

« Mais arrêtez espèce de furie ! »

Il essaya de la repousser encore.

« Lâchez … moi ! »

« Certainement pas ! »

Elle enroula ses jambes autour de son torse pour se donner un point d'appui et le poussa encore vers le fond.

« Arrêtez vous m'étouffez ! »

« Rien à faire ! »

« Mais vous êtes vraiment ingérable ! Pourquoi je dois faire équipe avec une harpie dans votre genre !? »

« Vous êtes un tyran ! »

« Et vous vous ne faîtes que vous plaindre ! »

Il lui mis sa main en plein visage pour la repousser, maculant ses joues de boue elle la rejeta sans ménagement.

« C'est pas de ma faute si vous êtes trop bête pour vous souvenir que je suis humaine ! »

Il la repoussa de nouveau en vain.

« Vous êtes vraiment une petite nature Debussy ! Pour crier et tergiverser aucun problème mais dès qu'il faut marcher il n'y plus personne ! »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, scandalisée.

« Mais vous êtes un foutu macho ! »

« Ce que je dis est la stricte vérité ! Et vous n'êtes qu'une espèce de folle ! »

Il était visiblement hors de lui. Elle n'en tint pas compte, appuyant sur sa tête une nouvelle fois et il essaya d'attraper ses mains pour les dégager et les bloquer.

« Misogyne ! »

« Détraquée ! »

« Pignouf ! »

« Mégère ! »

« Sans-cœur ! »

Il regarda soudain autour d'eux, sa main encore sur son visage pour la repousser.

« Taisez-vous »

Elle s'apprêtait à surenchérir quand elle remarqua son air sérieux. Il semblait à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect. Il devait effectuer de grand mouvements amples pour les maintenir en surfaces tous les deux, le poids étant doublé depuis qu'elle s'était accrochée à lui comme un koala. Elle desserra aussitôt sa prise et enleva ses jambes de son torse, soudainement très mal à l'aise. Elle se demanda avec stupéfaction comment elle avait osé faire ça. La rage pouvait faire faire des choses inattendues semblait-il.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ... ? »

Toute l'attention du démon était portée sur leurs environs. Il tourna la tête vers la rive, interdit.

« Vous n'entendez pas ? »

Elle tendit l'oreille.

« Il n'y a rien »

« Justement ce n'est pas normal »

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'entendait plus le bruit ambiant des criquets qui ne semblait jamais cesser en temps normal. Avaient-ils attiré quelque-chose de dangereux avec leur raffut ? Elle se figea et elle sentit Ciel se mettre aux aguets à côté d'elle. Il fallait qu'ils sortent de l'eau en vitesse.

* * *

 **Youpi, enfin !**

 **A partir de ce chapitre, il y a très peu de chance que je puisse continuer à assurer ma publication hebdomadaire. Le rythme des nouveaux chapitres dépendra de ma motivation parce qu'avec la rentrée qui est approche ça va être très compliqué !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires pour me dire vos impressions !**

 **Tori-chan: Muahaha tu as raison j'aurais pu détailler un peu plus! En réalité Sebastian ne mange jamais, il s'est juste contenté de regarder les autres manger et de se payer la tête de son maître adoré. Non je connais pas mais ça m'intrigue xD (Hannigraham ? C'est un manga ?) Ne sous-estime pas le docteur! *-* Oui mais Ciel quand on lui prête des appareils, c'est du bon matos vu l'importance de ses missions tu comprends xD Et puis c'était plus glamour qu'un hélico tu comprends ? xD Londres-Hongrie en hélico avec un ouragan, je leur souhaite bien de plaisir mdr x3 Le placard à cadavres, trop charmant xD Ciel y aurait immédiatement pensé quoi, ça se trouve il en a déjà utilisé :') Oui désolée pour la tour de contrôle petite faiblesse passagère xD Oui ils étaient au courant pour les radars, Ciel parlait de ne pas se faire repérer une fois à terre : 3 Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ton soutient ! Et désolée du retard je me suis ratée dans la date, c'est tout xD A bientôt bisouilles ;)**

 **SweetDream-chan: On se comprend pour Sebastian! Du coup j'essaie de l'intégrer aussi, je veux pas non plus le mettre de côté ça serait du gâchis il y a quand même du potentiel avec lui xD Tu aime quand Ciel sort de ses gonds ? j'imagine que tu jubilera autant que moi en lisant ce chapitre alors xD Elle a raison Elise il ne faut pas se laisser faire avec les tyrans *_* Arrête y'a pas moyen que je dise que tu es bizarre je suis trop à fond là dedans moi aussi XD J'ai une amie qui semble avoir un "don" et qui m'a toujours mise en garde sur les rituels, tout ce qui est Ouija et tout, il parait que c'est très dangereux de le faire sans médium formé. Ça frustre de rien comprendre pas vrai ? T_T Muahahaha j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un être autant obsédé par le poulet xD Avec de la sauce barbecue alors, moi je fous de la sauce barbecue partout de toute façon xD Purée la belle brochette de tarées qu'on fait xD J'imagine que tu comprends mieux l'expression "sans s'entre tuer" maintenant x3 Je ne pouvais pas trop détailler cette scène (-18 nan je déconne x3) et puis Elise tient déjà une piste avec Ciel qu'elle trouve bizarre, patience x) J'espère que ça ne va pas trop mal pour toi si tu as besoin de courage en ce moment ... Y'a des passes dans la vie ou rien ne va mais il faut des bas pour qu'il y ai des hauts courage ! Je suis désolée de devoir ralentir le rythme de publication /: et désolée du retard aussi x_x NON! Merci à toi j'ai dis! Un point c'est tout! Tu me donne vraiment beaucoup de motivation merci ;_; Kiss kiss et merci de nous helper moi et Elise ! ;) (je retiens l'astuce) à la prochaine et encore merci (ne change pas et courage avec ton poulet xD )**

 **A la prochaine!**


	16. Chapter 15

« Dépêchez-vous »

L'expression anormalement sérieuse du démon près d'elle dénuait Élise de toute envie de s'attarder plus longtemps dans l'eau boueuse couverte de nénuphars poisseux du marécage.

Les grands arbres tortueux de la forêt semblaient les encercler et se resserrer autour d'eux comme un étau oppressant. Les végétaux paraissaient souffrants, tourmentés et se tordaient dans des angles bruts et improbables. La profondeur de l'eau dans laquelle ils nageaient était étonnement conséquente pour un marécage et la terre molle descendait abruptement dès la rive, rendant très difficile toute tentative pour remonter.

Des insectes volaient en nuées à la surface de l'eau et elle éloigna l'un d'eux de son visage d'un geste rageur. Le néant recouvrait tout le marais, l'empêchant de voir à plus de cinq mètres. La lumière de la lune filtrait très mal à travers la végétation dense et épaisse. L'air était lourd et saturé par une odeur d'eau stagnante. Elle se sentait étouffer et se vider lentement de ses forces.

Ciel nagea vers la rive et elle obtempéra en le suivant, méfiante. Il semblait avoir mis tous ses sens en alerte et son regard transperçait avec sévérité le moindre craquement de feuilles. Il remonta le premier avec aisance, se hissant sur la terre ferme à la force de ses bras. Étant elle même incapable de se porter à cause de ses vêtements trempés et lourds, il lui tendit la main pour qu'elle sorte de l'eau à son tour. Il la fit rejoindre la berge d'une simple traction et elle accueillit le sol sous ses pieds avec ferveur. L'obscurité l'empêchait de distinguer précisément ses alentours et son cœur cognait vigoureusement dans sa poitrine.

Toute proche de lui, Élise pouvait entendre la respiration irrégulière du démon. Sa main enroulée autour de son poignet lui permettait de déceler les veines sous sa peau qui lui transmettaient le pouls effréné de son cœur.

Qu'avait-il ? Pourquoi était-il aussi éprouvé par un simple bain nocturne alors qu'elle l'avait vu gérer une situation bien plus critique d'un air parfaitement détaché dans son manoir deux jours plus tôt ?

Ciel la lâcha quand elle fut sur pied et se dirigea silencieusement vers son sac gisant plus loin. Elle remarqua les traces d'ongles rougies taillées à même sa peau avec consternation. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas bronché alors qu'elle serrait si fort ?

Il semblait obnubilé par quelque chose et guettait leurs alentours avec une défiance non contenue. Elle le vit se pencher de dos sur le sac et entendit finalement un bruit sec qu'elle connaissait bien, celui d'une culasse tirée en arrière.

Le démon venait de charger son arme. Il considérait donc que la situation nécessitait ce genre de précautions ce qui n'était certainement pas pour la rassurer.

Elle avança vers lui sans quitter des yeux les buissons sombres autour d'eux, se faisant violence pour ne pas courir. Ses armes tombées dans l'eau étaient à présent inutilisables, elle demeurait incapable de se défendre si un danger la menaçait. Le démon surveillait les environs avec une telle intensité qu'elle cru un instant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans le bois noir. Il ouvrit finalement la bouche, fixant quelques dernière secondes l'eau stagnante avant de faire volte face.

« Partons »

Elle ne pu qu'acquiescer et ils se mirent en route, Ciel ouvrant la marche et elle surveillant leurs arrières. Ils marchèrent entre les larges et longues racines qui menaçaient de la faire trébucher et étaient plus glissantes que des savonnettes, la mousse envahissant tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée. Ils atteignirent finalement une clairière quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. Les longs arbres noirs et squelettiques qui leur cachaient le ciel s'écartaient dans une éclaircie baignée de lumière lunaire pour finalement leur laisser un accès aux grandes plaines vierges et à l'air pur.

« Peut être était-ce simplement nous qui perturbions les insectes »

Ciel semblait à peine l'écouter. Il sondait encore les ténèbres de la forêt qu'ils venaient de quitter.

« Peut être »

Elle entendit un autre bruit sec et se retourna vers lui; il venait de décharger son arme. Il pressa distraitement la détente pour s'assurer qu'aucune balle n'était chambrée et rangea le pistolet qui n'avait à présent d'autre utilité que de lui encombrer les mains. Il se retourna et la devança, passant péniblement la main dans ses mèches de cheveux trempées pour dégager son front.

« Encore un effort nous y sommes presque »

Elle lui lança un regard noir, exténuée et reprit la route à contre cœur. Ils marchèrent dans la nuit sombre jusqu'à ce que ses jambes furent incapables de la porter plus loin et qu'elle ne s'effondre sur l'herbe qui lui parut plus douce et soyeuse que jamais. Elle n'en était pas sûre, mais elle avait la sensation d'être recouverte de sangsues.

Ciel s'arrêta en la voyant faiblir et il analysa leurs alentours.

« Nous passerons la nuit ici »

Haletante et frissonnante, elle acquiesça à peine, vidée de ses forces. Maintenant que l'adrénaline redescendait peu à peu, la chute était dure pour son organisme. Ils avaient quitté le marécage depuis une trentaine de minutes et elle marchait en apnée totale depuis lors, sentant ses muscles se vider progressivement de leur force.

Elle regarda le démon préparer leur campement et monter la tente à un rythme soutenu. Il est était essentiel qu'elle se repose convenablement si elle voulait pouvoir reprendre la route demain.

Elle l'observa faire sans bouger. Le noble lui avait fait comprendre que faire un feu au milieu d'une clairière dans ces circonstances était hors de question et bien que transie de froid, elle avait accepté son refus sans faire d'histoires.

Il s'approcha finalement et posa un sac près d'elle. Elle s'en empara et sonda le contenu du sachet avec suspicion avant de sentir son ventre gronder. Sebastian avait sans aucun doute acheté ces sandwichs à Londres. Elle envoya une nouvelle bénédiction au majordome et se saisit du sien sans plus attendre.

Elle mordit dans le pain à pleines dents avant de soupirer d'aise en sentant son estomac s'alourdir au fur et à mesure qu'elle mangeait. Elle n'avait pas encore réalisé à quel point elle avait faim et le repas lui paru un vrai délice. Une fois qu'elle eu finit, Ciel, qui s'était assis en face d'elle et n'avait pas quitté la direction de la forêt du regard, lui tendit le deuxième qu'elle refusa catégoriquement.

« Non. C'est pour vous, vous devez manger »

« Prenez le, vous en avez plus besoin que moi »

Il lui lança un regard condescendant, la sommant de manger encore et sa résolution flancha. Son envie de s'excuser de l'avoir traité de tous les noms émergea une nouvelle fois de son cerveau. C'était elle qui avait commencé à évacuer sa frustration sur lui. Si il lui imposait un rythme aussi éreintant, c'était uniquement parce qu'il avait à cœur de secourir le cousin de la Reine et Abby au plus tôt. Elle n'avait pas le droit de mettre leurs vies en danger par ses caprices.

Elle n'en eu pas la force.

Elle accepta le sandwich en silence et l'expédia aussi rapidement que le premier dans son ventre avant de frissonner violemment. L'air frais de la nuit combiné à son bain dans la boue ne faisaient absolument pas bon ménage.

Ciel se dirigea vers son sac et lui jeta des habits sur les genoux sans un mot. Elle n'avait pas de vêtements de rechange autres que ceux qu'elle porterait le lendemain et il lui donnait visiblement les siens pour ne pas qu'elle se tâche pendant la nuit. Elle baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements boueux et trempés, ses cheveux laissant goutter de l'eau trouble sur ses épaules à un rythme régulier. Il avait sans doute pu en apporter plus qu'elle, pouvant supporter un poids bien plus lourd que ses frêles épaules. Pour la nuit, cela ferait très bien l'affaire.

Il se détourna pour aller déplier sa carte sur une vieille souche de pin et se perdit dans les réflexions sur leur prochain trajet, s'éclairant uniquement à la lumière de la lune. Il était très méticuleux, il veillait toujours à ce qu'ils ne s'égarent pas et ne dévient pas de leur trajectoire pour faire en sorte de perdre le moins de temps possible. Elle reconnaissait bien là son côté homme d'affaire pragmatique et organisé.

Elle entra dans la tente pour se changer sans tarder et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, flottant dans ses vêtements qui lui tenaient néanmoins divinement chaud. Elle alla accrocher ses habits trempés sur une branche d'arbre. Le Tee shirt qu'il lui avait prêté était déjà taché au contact de sa peau. Elle se laverait plus tard, tout comme ses habits: elle peinait à mettre un pied devant l'autre et elle ne voyait pas de cours d'eau à proximité qui lui en aurait laissé l'occasion.

« Allez dormir »

Ciel ne détachait pas le regard de sa carte et elle obtempéra, éreintée.

« Et vous ? »

« Quelqu'un doit monter la garde. Je ne sais pas si le risque est tout à fait écarté »

« On peut se relayer si vous voulez »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de sommeil Debussy »

Elle hocha la tête sans insister, ne souhaitant pas prolonger la conversation plus longtemps et entra dans la tente avant de refermer la toile pour se protéger du froid. Elle se glissa dans son duvet et soupira d'aise avant de sombrer immédiatement dans un sommeil profond, incapable de faire preuve de la moindre méfiance dans son état de fatigue extrême.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

« ... ssy »

Elle grommela et se retourna sur le côté, mécontente d'être dérangée pendant son sommeil réparateur.

« Debussy »

La voix lui paru plus proche.

 _Allez vous-en ... qui que vous soyez ..._

Elle grogna, enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller.

« Bon sang ... »

On lui secoua faiblement l'épaule et elle fronça les sourcils avant de passer une main devant ses yeux, agressée par la lumière du soleil.

« Hmm »

« Réveillez-vous nous devons nous remettre en route »

« … route ? Tôt ... »

Un soupir d'exaspération passa les lèvres du démon. Il comprenait à présent ce qu'avait vécu Sebastian chaque matin quand il faisait de la résistance pour sortir du lit. Il roula des yeux, ne sachant comment s'y prendre pour faire émerger la jeune femme proprement.

« Je vous préviens nous serons partis avant que vous n'ayez le temps de petit-déjeuner si vous ne vous levez pas »

Élise ouvrit les yeux, alertée par la voix implacable et la mention de nourriture dans la même phrase. Elle sursauta brusquement à la vue du visage contrarié du Comte à moins de trente centimètres du sien. Il fronça davantage les sourcils quand il la vit toute à fait réveillée et lui lança une dernière mise en garde avant de faire volte-face, probablement ennuyé par cette nouvelle perte de temps sur son planning.

« Allez. Et ne vous rendormez pas ! »

Il quitta la tente d'un air impatient et elle se leva lentement avant de chanceler jusqu'à la sortie, quelque peu incrédule. Plus son visage restait loin du sien et mieux se portait son cerveau. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, agacée par sa réaction stupide. Une délicieuse odeur de poisson grillé envahit ses narines et elle sentit son estomac s'éveiller complètement. C'était lui qui avait péché ça ? Mais où ?

Il arriva près du feu pendant qu'elle mangeait avec appétit. Peu à l'aise, elle ne trouva rien à lui dire et il ne prit pas non plus l'initiative de parler.

Une fois ses poissons engloutis et désaltérée, elle se dirigea vers la tente et une voix perça finalement le silence derrière elle.

« Nous repartons dans cinq minutes »

« Je vais d'abord me laver »

Il était hors de question qu'elle fasse la route avec la peau maculée de boue sèche. Elle avait remarqué que le démon était de nouveau propre et qu'il n'y avait plus la moindre tâche de boue sur ses habits. Il avait du se laver pendant la nuit et profiter de l'occasion pour décrasser ses vêtements.

Ce dernier soupira, visiblement mécontent.

« Dépêchez vous alors ne traînez pas »

La voyant rester immobile, ne sachant où aller, il indiqua sa propre droite d'un coup de tête impatient.

Elle récupéra son nécessaire de toilette et quitta rapidement la clairière pour se diriger vers la direction donnée avant qu'il ne change d'avis et ne devienne plus dur en affaires.

Après avoir descendu quelques centaines de mètres, elle aperçu enfin un lac de taille respectable en contrebas. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé être si proche de ce genre d'étendue d'eau, la nuit lui ayant masqué son environnement. Elle s'avança vers l'eau turquoise avec émerveillement. La prairie qu'elle avait soupçonné hier soir était en faire une immense vallée de pâturages à l'herbe soyeuse et d'un vert lumineux qui bordait le grand lac. Elle vérifia ses alentours. Ciel était resté au campement et il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux, elle n'avait rien à craindre. Elle quitta son chemin buissonnier pour arriver sur la rive.

Elle se déshabilla en vitesse et avança dans l'eau fraîche petit à petit, laissant son organisme s'habituer au choc thermique. Se mouiller fut moins rude que ce qu'elle s'était figuré au premier abord. Une fois immergée jusqu'au cou, elle passa la tête sous l'eau et se frotta le cuir chevelu avec vigueur pour se débarrasser des algues et autres saletés gluantes récoltées dans le marécage. En consolation, elle constata qu'aucune sangsue molle et baveuse ne s'était invitée sur son corps, de ce qu'elle en voyait tout du moins. Elle fit de même avec tout le reste de son corps et regretta de ne pas pouvoir utiliser de savon.

Une fois décrassée, elle décida de prendre le temps de faire quelques brasses maladroites. L'eau douce portait décidément moins bien que l'eau de mer. Arriver trois minutes plus tard ne porterait préjudice à personne, elle accélérerait la cadence dans la journée s'il le fallait.

De retour sur la rive, elle s'immobilisa, en pleine réflexion. Idiote comme elle était, elle n'avait pas pensé à prendre ses habits de rechange et était très peu décidée à se salir de nouveau en remettant ses vêtements de la nuit. Elle entendit un clapotis sur l'eau et sonda la surface opaque du lac bleu.

Une grenouille ou un poisson sans aucun doute. Elle attrapa sa serviette et s'essuya les cheveux avec soin pour ne pas mouiller ses habits de rechange. Elle se retourna, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle avait de plus en plus l'impression d'être observée.

Elle enroula sa serviette autour d'elle et ramassa ses affaires avant de regagner le campement à grandes enjambées. Quelque chose l'inquiétait, comme si on l'épiait depuis les profondeurs du grand lac.

En remontant, elle entendit un bruit de crissement de feuilles près d'elle et elle se retourna aussitôt, serrant sa serviette contre ses épaules. Elle commençait à se sentir mal, elle avait besoin de retourner à la tente. Elle continua son chemin vers leur bivouac en pressant le pas.

Alors qu'il ne lui restait qu'une cinquantaine de mètres, elle plissa les yeux. Il y avait un homme devant elle, sur le chemin et elle su tout de suite que ce n'était pas Ciel. L'homme avait les cheveux très courts, presque rasés et avait la peau bien plus foncée. Appuyé négligemment à un arbre, il mangeait une pomme sans grâce particulière et semblait tout à fait détendu, comme un promeneur qui passait là par hasard.

Elle fronça les sourcils, perturbée de croiser quelqu'un ici et se força à lui sourire poliment avant d'accélérer le pas pour le dépasser. Les voyageurs avaient bien le droit de se promener et de profiter du lac, il n'y avait rien de trop invraisemblable à sa présence. Elle essayait surtout de se rassurer elle même. L'uniforme que portait l'homme la laissait sur ses garde. Après une inspection plus minutieuse, elle constata que sa peau n'était pas aussi foncée qu'elle se l'était figuré. Le visage de l'homme était juste très sale et le soleil avait manifestement fait le reste. Il avait de la boue sur les joues. Quand elle passa, il lui adressa un bref signe pour la saluer avant de se remettre à l'ouvrage, visiblement serein.

Elle continua sa route sur quelque mètres et on saisit son poignet dans un geste fulgurant avant de le tordre dans un clef efficace qui l'empêcha de songer à faire un pas de plus. L'homme plaqua aussitôt sa main sur sa bouche.

Elle dirigea son regard vers lui, médusée. Pourquoi la menacer alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait ?

Elle se débattit comme elle pu, énervée de s'être faite avoir par quelque chose de si stupide. Depuis quand était-elle aussi naïve ? L'homme lui chuchota dans l'oreille d'une voix rauque.

« Allons, on est enfin seuls tous les deux tu voudrais pas ruiner tous mes efforts ? »

Elle essaya de se dégager une nouvelle fois mais l'angle dans lequel il lui tordait le bras ne lui en laissa pas le loisir.

« C'est avec toi que je voulais parler chérie »

L'homme sourit, amusé par sa panique. Il semblait avoir la trentaine et elle pouvait à présent jurer que c'était un militaire, anglais qui plus était. Il arborait un début de barbe de quelques jours et avait un air revêche sur le visage qui ne convenait pas du tout à son statut de soldat. Que faisait l'armée ici ?

La prise cessa sur son bras, elle entendit un cliquetis métallique de mauvaise augure et un embout froid et dur se plaqua contre sa tempe.

« Je vais enlever ma main et mais je risque de pas être très gentil si tu fais trop de bruit »

Il chuchotait très bas. Elle acquiesça lentement, l'arme sur son front la rendant subitement plus obéissante. Il ne servait à rien d'aller à l'encontre de l'homme tant qu'elle n'en avait pas appris plus sur ses motivations. L'homme s'exécuta et elle respira de nouveau normalement.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Vous faîtes partie de l'armée? »

« Moins fort. Il est coriace l'autre, je préfère pas qu'il se pointe par ici »

Des coups de feu au loin lui éprouvèrent les tympans et elle tressaillit.

 _Ciel_

Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire dans ces conditions. Elle devait agir vite si elle voulait avoir une chance de s'échapper. Elle envoya son poings dans la mâchoire de l'homme avec le plus de force possible, espérant que sa surprise lui permettrait de s'échapper. Étonnement, il attrapa sa main en pleine action et pressa douloureusement sur ses os pour lui faire regretter son geste.

« On ne va pas être potes si tu recommence ça »

Elle le fusilla du regard.

« Parce que vos potes vous leur pointez une arme sur la tête ? Qu'est ce que vous foutez ici bordel ? Laissez moi partir immédiatement »

Il haussa les épaules, un sourire goguenard naissant sur les lèvres.

« Je passais juste dire bonjour »

Elle papillonna des cils, clairement prise de court par sa réponse.

« Comme c'est aimable vous m'avez même suivi jusqu'en Roumanie, rongé par le remord de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt ? Arrêtez vos conneries maintenant, je n'ai rien à vous offrir »

Elle réfléchit à sa situation.

Si ce n'était pas elle qui les intéressaient c'était autre chose.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez à Ciel ? »

Il rit d'un air satisfait.

« Ciel ? T'es p'têtre bien la bonne personne en fait, j'avoue que j'avais des doutes jusqu'à présent mais tu m'as convaincu. T'as vu juste, il a quelque chose qui lui appartient qui nous intéresse mais on peux pas l'avoir et c'est là que tu entre en jeu »

Elle fronça les sourcils, soudainement désabusée.

Elle devait lui montrer qu'elle ne lui servirait à rien, ce qui était très probablement parfaitement vrai. Elle n'avait aucune quelconque influence sur le démon qui aurait pu leur être utile. Moins ils s'intéressaient à elle, mieux elle se porterait.

« Je ne vois absolument pas à quoi je pourrais vous servir. Je ne suis pas mise au courant de ses affaires et encore moins de ses différents avec la couronne. Il ne me laisse rien décider, c'est à peine si il me laisse tenir la carte de la région »

Il haussa les épaules, lui accordant ce point-ci.

« Ce sale clébard laisse personne mettre le nez dans ses affaires et c'est ça qui pose problème »

D'autres coups de feu se firent entendre plus haut et elle serra les dents, retenant une exclamation de surprise.

« T'occupes pas d'eux, mes hommes sont assez nombreux pour l'occuper pendant un petit moment »

Elle dégagea son bras brusquement, excédée.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous nous voulez bordel ? Cet ordre de mission est strictement confidentiel et lui a directement été donné par la Reine. On est envoyés par la couronne et le gouvernement alors est-ce que vous vous rendez compte du bordel dans lequel vous vous mettez en osant interférer contre nous ? Ça va vous retomber sur le coin de la gueule vous allez pas le voir venir et vous pourrez dire adieu à votre carrière et c'est papa et maman qui seront tristes alors lâchez moi immédiatement au lieu de jouer au con espèce de- »

Il serra ses poignets pour la faire taire.

« Mais c'est qu'elle mord la princesse. J'aime bien les femmes qui ont du caractère mais t'es quand même un peu jeune »

Elle serra les dents, glacée. Elle avait toujours eu le réflexe d'adapter son langage en fonction de son interlocuteur et sa colère ne l'incitait pas à faire dans la dentelle. Il semblait fort amusé et divertit par ses menaces mordantes.

« Enchantée de ne pas répondre à vos critères de sale vendu de l'armée »

Si il voulait du mal à un des Limiers de la Reine, c'était très probablement le gouvernement qui l'avait envoyé dans le but de priver la monarchie d'un de ses atouts pour l'affaiblir. Il haussa un sourcil, peu ému.

« Mais on est pas de l'armée chérie »

« Vous êtes sous les ordres de qui alors ? »

« De ce qui ont le fric »

 _Des mercenaires ?_

« Je me suis trompée, vous êtes juste méprisable »

« Et je t'ai même pas encore expliqué la situation alors gère ton souffle et garde tes remarques pour plus tard princesse »

Elle crispa la mâchoire, attendant la suite. Il l'insupportait avec ses surnoms ridicules.

« Tu vas collaborer avec nous et nous donner ce qu'on veux »

Cet homme commençait sérieusement à l'horripiler. Pour qui se prenait-il pour oser comploter dans le dos du démon ? Il n'était pas au courant du massacre qui avait eu lieu quelques jours plus tôt dans son manoir quand des gens malhonnêtes de son genre étaient venus dans l'espoir d'en découdre ? A qui croyait-il avoir affaire ? Elle le regarda dans les yeux, aussi insolente qu'elle le put.

« Sinon quoi ? Vous avez pas les couilles d'aller le chercher vous même ? Vous savez que vous vous attaquez à trop gros pour vous ? C'est pour ça que vous avez été recalés dans l'armée ? Parce que vous êtes des fiottes ? »

Le sourire de l'homme disparut aussitôt et il la projeta durement à terre. Elle était sidérée par sa force. Elle ne pouvait rien faire à part subir.

« Tu parles un peu trop je vais t'apprendre à fermer ta gueule moi »

Il lui saisit les cheveux et les tira vivement en arrière, lui arrachant un cri de souffrance qu'il étouffa en plaçant sa main sur sa bouche. Elle serra les dents, des larmes de douleur perlant au coin de ses yeux. L'homme enleva la main de sa bouche sans la lâcher et elle haleta, tremblante.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? »

« Ça tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir pour l'instant. C'était une sorte de mission de reconnaissance, pour savoir à qui j'avais affaire et te mettre en condition. Tu vas juste faire comme si de rien était et ne rien dire à son _altesse_ le Comte Phantomhive »

C'était une raillerie.

« Tu vas gagner sa confiance et c'est à ce moment là que nous nous reverrons »

Elle releva difficilement la tête pour lui faire face. Gagner la confiance de Ciel, elle ?

« Et pourquoi je ferais ça pour vous ? »

« Parce que si tu tarde trop à nous donner ce qu'on veux il va y avoir des dommages collatéraux »

Il se pencha sur elle et chuchota à son oreille.

« Un accident est si vite arrivé, tu as perdu ta famille mais il reste des gens que tu aime en ce bas monde pas vrai ? »

Elle le fixa sans ciller, clairement choquée. Que venait-il de dire ? Il était au courant de son identité alors qu'il n'appartenait à aucun corps de l'armée officiel ? Il savait pour sa famille ? Avait-il un lien avec les assassins de ses parents ? Le trouble du se lire dans son regard puisque l'homme arbora un sourire ravit et relâcha ses cheveux.

« Si tu parle de ça à qui que ce soit, je te tuerai. Et quand on est mort, on ne peux plus protéger personne pas vrai joli cœur ? »

Son poing jaillit une nouvelle fois et il le bloqua sans efforts. Elle lui cracha au visage, impuissante et hors d'elle.

« Cassez-vous, vous et votre chantage à deux balles »

« Allons, tu sais que ça sert à rien de faire la fille forte. Ça marche toujours les menaces je sais que tu vas nous obéir bien gentiment. De toute façon tu as juste à fermer ta gueule et tout se passera à merveille »

« Sinon quoi ? Vous pensez vraiment que je suis le genre de tâche qui se préoccupe de sa petite existence ? »

« On résiste ? Ton collègue au bureau, Chris c'est ça ? Il est mignon pas vrai ? Sa belle petite gueule risque d'être un peu abîmée si tu rechigne à collaborer … Et la blondinette, autant la sortir de son trou pour la mettre en sécurité à Londres non ? Tu ne voudrais qu'elle soit encore plus en danger en rentrant au bercail ? Comme ton papy là, celui là de toute façon il en a pas pour longtemps, reste à déterminer si sa mort sera sereine ou douloureuse »

Ils avaient même fait des recherches sur elle ? Elle se débattit furieusement, hors d'elle.

« Vous êtes tous des … connards … ! »

Il durcit douloureusement sa prise sur ses bras.

« Et toi t'es la charmante petite pute qui va faire ce qu'on exige, voir plus si affinités ? Tu ne sais rien sur ce qui s'est passé et tu n'imagine même pas le bordel qu'a foutu ta famille alors ferme là et contente-toi d'obéir ça simplifiera les chose pour une fois »

Il la repoussa au sol rudement. Les poumons défaillants, elle se força à parler.

« C'est quoi ces conneries pour qui vous travaillez ? »

« C'est des réponses que tu veux ? Coopère. Plus tu tiendra longtemps sans parler, plus t'auras d'informations. Je te les révélerai au fur et à mesure, ça te vas ? »

« Parce que je devrais encore souffrir votre compagnie à l'avenir ? C'est du bluff tout ça »

Il rit doucement.

« Pas de ça avec moi d'accord mon ange ? C'est normal que t'ai la frousse mais il faudra bien que tu apprenne la vérité un de ces jours pas vrai ? »

« Mais de quoi vous me parlez ? »

« Tu t'es jamais demandée pourquoi t'avais été la seule à survivre ? »

Elle ne répondit rien, de plus en plus inquiète. Qu'est ce qu'elle ne savait pas qui était aussi important ?

« T'es franche et t'en as dans le ventre ce serait dommage de devoir te buter alors n'insiste pas et obéis d'accord ? T'as pas le choix de toute façon, ça nous dépasse tous les deux »

Elle le coupa presque.

« Pour qui travaillez-vous ?! »

Il ignora sa question et pointa un doigt menaçant en sa direction.

« Sache que si tu parle je le saurais. Ne t'inquiète pas tu ne nous reverra pas avant quelques temps. A la prochaine princesse »

Il approcha sa main et elle ferma les yeux en prévention du coup. Elle ne sentit une tape d'une douceur improbable sur le sommet de son crâne et n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux, comme si l'action rendrait la situation réelle. Le contact cessa et elle maintenu ses yeux fermés.

Quand elle les rouvrit, elle était de nouveau seule, comme escompté.

Elle cligna des yeux, ahurie. C'était comme si l'homme faisait de l'abus d'autorité pour se faire craindre et respecter mais n'était pas forcément hostile envers elle. A moins que cela ne soit une technique de manipulation qui consistait à être faussement bienveillant pour la duper ? Il fallait vraiment qu'elle réfléchisse à tout ça à tête reposée si elle voulait comprendre quoi que ce soit.

Elle regagna le campement aussitôt. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle parte seule de son côté ? Ciel lui avait dit de faire vite et elle n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. Elle ne devait pas le laisser comprendre quoi que ce soit de son entrevue avec le mercenaire. Il allait bien, c'était obligé, c'était un démon il ne pouvait pas perdre contre des humains.

Elle retrouva le campement désert et silencieux. Elle tourna la tête partout pour tenter de repérer le moindre signe de présence.

« Ciel ? »

Il n'y avait personne. Son sac était encore sur le rocher sur lequel il l'avait posé et la tente ne témoignait d'aucun combat dans le campement. Ses habits à elle pendaient encore à une branche, comme si de rien était.

« Ciel ! »

Une boule se forma dans son ventre et elle se sentit défaillir. Était-elle seule à présent ? Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Qu'allait-elle faire seule perdue au milieu de nul part ?

« Si c'est une blague ce n'est absolument pas amusant »

Elle faisait les cents pas dans les environs de sa tente. Si il était partit pour elle ne savait quelle raison, la seule chose judicieuse à faire était de patienter. Si il voulait la retrouver, il viendrait forcément ici. Il n'allait pas l'abandonner à son sort, pas après avoir fait tous ces efforts pour la supporter. Il ne pouvait pas être parti sans elle. Son indice le plus probant était le sac à dos posé contre la pierre bien que ce soit malheureusement le seul.

Elle s'assit à même le sol, encore trempée et emmitouflée dans sa serviette. L'herbe collait à ses pieds et ses cheveux gouttaient sur ses épaules et le long de son dos. Les oiseaux chantaient avec ferveur tout autour d'elle, comme pour se moquer.

 _Et si ils l'avaient blessé ?_

Elle devait être rationnelle et logique. Ils ne lui aurait pas fait du chantage si ils voulaient le tuer. De toute façon Ciel ne se laisserait jamais avoir de la sorte, c'était stupide de même y penser.

Les dizaines de minutes lui semblaient des heures mais le démon ne revenait toujours pas. Elle se leva, soudainement mue par une rage sourde.

« Ciel ! Montrez-vous nom de Dieu ! C'est pas le moment d'aller traînasser ! »

Seul un silence irritant lui répondit.

Elle se laissa tomber, affligée. Elle se sentait clairement seule.

Elle se dirigea en trombe vers la tente au bout de quelques minutes, décidée à se changer une bonne fois pour toute. Quand elle en ressortit, elle repartit s'asseoir par terre, déjà impatiente d'attendre. Elle devait rester calme.

Alors qu'elle commençait sérieusement à réfléchir à quoi emporter avec elle pour partir le retrouver, une ombre apparu au loin derrière les buissons qui bordaient la route qu'ils avaient emprunté en sortant du marécage.

Elle se figea, méfiante, était-ce un de ces fous qui décidait finalement de la tuer elle aussi ? Devait-elle se cacher ?

C'était un homme qui avançait vers elle. Avec une observation plus attentive, elle pu dire qu'il semblait épuisé même si il demeurait droit, se traînant avec un certain stoïcisme vers le campement. Il n'y avait aucun doute quant à son identité mais elle n'esquissa pas le moindre geste, sa défiance ne disparaissant pas totalement. Le démon s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elle et se pencha en avant, s'appuyant sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle.

Il haletait et se contentait de fixer le sol devant lui, ne lui lançant pas un regard. Il s'assit en se laissant presque tomber sur l'herbe. Il resta silencieux quelque temps et Élise ne prononça pas un mot, stupéfaite de le voir dans cet état. Elle était particulièrement rassurée de le voir revenir mais quelque chose n'allait pas et elle se retenait avec peine de lui poser des questions sur leurs visiteurs belliqueux. Il ouvrit finalement la bouche. Les taches sombres qui se reflétaient sur ses habits et sa peau diaphane ressemblaient à des éclaboussures de sang.

« Vous allez bien ? »

Elle acquiesça avec hésitation. Le fait qu'il soit le seul à poser la question était presque cocasse. Il leva les yeux vers elle, le visage fermé.

« Vous étiez seule tout ce temps, personne ne s'en est pris à vous ? »

Elle ne sait pas où elle trouva la force de hausser les épaules en prenant cet air perdu.

« Non, j'ai juste entendu les coups de feu alors je me suis dépêchée de remonter »

Il la détailla intensément pendant quelques secondes et ne sembla rien remarquer de spécial puisqu'il retira simplement le chargeur vide de son arme dans un bruit sec. Les violences de l'homme n'avaient laissé aucune trace sur sa peau et son air troublé pouvait facilement passer pour la peur des coups de feu.

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

Que faire maintenant qu'il était devant elle ? Prendre le risque de tout lui dire et s'en remettre à lui pour la protéger ?

Le démon rangea son arme devant elle, convaincu qu'il n'y avait plus rien à craindre.

Son cerveau réfléchissait à toute allure, menaçant de court-circuiter. C'était évident que le Comte Phantomhive possédait des choses qui attiraient des convoitises. Elle savait que le problème ne résidait pas là, il s'agissait plutôt de trouver ce qui nécessitait qu'on fasse appel à elle pour l'obtenir. Qu'avait-elle de plus que tous ces hommes ? Qui avait envoyé le mercenaire ? Leurs raisons ne devaient pas être particulièrement honnêtes et innocentes si ils n'avaient pas hésité à laisser mourir leurs agents.

Elle soupira, perdue.

Ciel lui cachait des choses depuis le début, c'était évident mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? Elle qui peinait déjà à échapper aux hommes qui voulaient sa mort, se mettait-elle encore plus danger en restant avec lui ? Aurait-il mieux valu ne pas le suivre et rester dans son coin faire ses recherche progressivement à l'abri de l'anonymat ?

Elle regretta aussitôt cette pensée et s'astreint à ne pas paniquer ou à tirer des conclusions hâtives.

C'était elle qui avait accepté son aide pour sauver Abby et c'était elle qui voulait rester près de lui parce qu'elle s'y sentait en sécurité. Elle n'avait rien à lui reprocher à ce niveau là à part son avarice en confidences.

Mais n'était-ce pas un peu trop étrange ? Pourquoi Ciel avait-il des problèmes avec des gens prêts à utiliser ce genre de méthode pour avoir ce qu'ils souhaitaient ? Était-ce lié à son travail d'administrateur de la régulation des affaires du monde souterrain ? Qu'est ce qu'on voulait de lui ? Qu'allait-on lui demander de faire à elle ? Pourquoi tout le monde semblait en savoir plus qu'elle à son propre sujet ? Que ne savait-elle pas qui expliquait tout ? Ciel comprendrait-il les motivations de ceux qui avaient engagé le mercenaire si elle l'informait de la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec lui ? Était-ce le gouvernement qui agissait en secret ou la couronne elle même ? Avait-il simplement des ennemis dans le business qui souhaitaient faire plonger son entreprise ? Quel lien avait-il avec la pègre au final ?

Elle détenait bien trop peu de vérités à elle seule pour pouvoir faire un choix judicieux dans tout cette purée de poix. Pouvait-elle lui faire confiance en fin de compte ? Devait-elle tout lui révéler et l'aider à triompher sur ses adversaires comme il le faisait pour elle ? Ne le trahissait-elle pas en lui cachant ces faits ? Mais était-il honnête à son égard ? Ne la manipulait-il pas pour parvenir à ses propres fins comme le faisait le mercenaire ? Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle apportait au démon à part un lot de contrariétés. Pourquoi était-ce elle qu'on contactait et qu'on menaçait à la place de n'importe qui d'autre alors ? Il brisa le silence.

« Venez »

Il se redressa et se dirigea vers elle. Elle releva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec sa main tendue qu'elle regarda sans bouger. La défiance triomphait sur la peur qui l'aurait incité à jouer le jeu. Elle n'esquissa pas le moindre geste, scrutant le démon avec distance, comme si toutes les réponses à ses questions étaient dans sa pupille sombre. Pour l'instant, elle ne faisait rien de mal en lui cachant son contact avec le mercenaire. Rien ne lui avait été demandé à part se taire et le fait qu'il ne lui dise pas tout agissait contre lui. Tous ses proches étaient menacés à cause de lui. N'était-ce pas juste de ne rien lui dire, de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce ?

Le regard du démon s'assombrit en voyant qu'elle n'acceptait pas son aide et il retira sèchement sa main du vide sans paraître affecté le moins du monde. Il épousseta ses vêtements maculés de terre et passa la main dans ses mèches de cheveux pour les ordonner avant de la dépasser sans un mot, le regard durci. Sa voix était aussi froide que l'eau glacée du marécage.

« Nous partons dans dix minutes »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant comment agir.

C'était trop facile. Lui mentir, l'abandonner et revenir sans la moindre explication sur tous ces coups de feu et ces hommes qui les avait attaqués. Elle se força à une voix neutre et détachée.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Il se pencha sur ses affaires pour commencer à ranger.

« Des brigands venus nous détrousser que j'ai du faire taire pour qu'ils ne révèlent pas notre position »

Elle serra les dents, écœurée par ce mensonge flagrant.

D'habitude quand il lui mentait, elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Elle aurait préféré ne rien voir non plus cette fois-ci. Elle était prête à concevoir qu'il lui cache des choses et que tout ça ne la regardait peut être pas jusqu'à présent mais comment avancer maintenant dans tous ces faux semblants ? Comment triompher si ses alliés lui mentaient autant que ses ennemis ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas mise en garde si il était au courant des risques encourus ?

Elle avait indéniablement commencé à se relever depuis qu'il était entré dans sa vie, elle avait enfin assumé qui elle était et son statut, elle avait fait des progrès considérables dans ses recherches grâce à lui mais quelles étaient ses intentions véritables au final ? Pourquoi la supportait-il et prenait-il la peine de l'attendre alors qu'elle n'était qu'un poids mort pour lui ?

« Et vous les avez tous tué ? »

Elle le vit acquiescer de dos.

« J'ai du rattraper ceux qui avaient réussis à s'échapper »

Elle ne répondit rien, répugnée. Elle savait à présent ce qui lui avait pris autant de temps. A combien s'y étaient-ils pris pour parvenir à le mettre en difficulté ?

Il se concentra de nouveau sur son rangement et elle baissa les yeux au sol, perdue. L'angoisse qui lui pesait sur la poitrine ne la quittait pas depuis son entrevue avec le mystérieux mercenaire. Si elle ne le haïssait pas déjà du plus profond de son âme, elle l'aurait presque trouvé intéressant. Ses sourires révélaient une confiance en lui absolue et il n'était pas désagréable à regarder mais sa violence et l'intérêt morbide qu'il semblait avoir développé à son égard ne la laissait pas dupe quant à sa bienveillance.

Elle repartit de son côté, ne se sentant pas moins seule que pendant les longues précédant son arrivée. Elle observa ses affaires: elle laverait ses vêtements ailleurs. Ses armes avait séché depuis la veille et elle changea juste les munitions pour les rendre de nouveau opérationnelles. Elle finissait de lacer ses bottes convenablement quand Ciel s'approcha de la tente et lui parla à travers la toile.

« Vous avez terminé ? »

Elle sortit et acquiesça, finissant de se préparer pendant qu'il pliait la tente et rangeait tout le matériel avec une efficacité record.

Même si elle éprouvait une envie irrépressible de lui crier à la figure toute sa rancœur concernant son attitude malhonnête, elle devait avouer que la discrétion dont le démon faisait toujours preuve à son égard avait ses bons côtés. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu faire preuve de comportement déplacé (sauf quand il était furieux et la poussait dans un marais), il lui laissait un espace personnel et il respectait son intimité. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir déjà rencontré un homme qui avait autant de délicatesse et de retenue envers les femmes que lui, ce qu'elle déplorait grandement. Cela venait sans aucun doute de l'éducation de gentleman que le démon avait reçu dans son enfance et signifiait donc qu'elle n'était pas prête de croiser un autre homme doté de la même subtilité.

Elle avait constaté l'étendue de son "talent" au restaurant avec le couple Spencer. Elle avait vu sa façon de répondre aux plaisanteries de Joyce en face de lui avec ses sourires espiègles et ses regards doux mais pétillants. Cette attitude était tellement rare, tellement improbable de sa part, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que Joyce n'y soit pas restée indifférente. Il avait une décence naturelle dans sa façon de se comporter qui reflétait sa maturité et son côté consciencieux. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à se sentir en sécurité auprès de lui.

Elle fronça les sourcils. C'était sans doute un résidu de solidarité féminine qui la prenait tout à coup, elle se remettrait à détester cette femme dans quelque secondes si tout rentrait dans l'ordre.

Ils se remirent vite en route et tout rentra dans l'ordre sans grande surprise. Elle se fit violence pour ne pas se plaindre la majeur partie de la journée, accueillant avec un plaisir contenu les pauses qu'il lui accordait. Elle appréciait particulièrement son short sous la chaleur intense même si soleil lui brûlait durement la peau et qu'elle sentait ses lèvres devenir râpeuses et rêches sous sa langue quand elle tentait vainement de les humidifier.

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent vers quatorze heures pour déjeuner, elle s'installa sur une roche à peu près confortable au bord de la route et Ciel la mit en garde à propos de leur trajet. Il lui indiqua qu'ils arriveraient bientôt dans la chaîne de montagne des Carpates et que le climat allait se faire un peu plus sec et le paysage plus escarpé avant de lui souhaiter poliment un "bon appétit" pour la forme et d'aller lire son livre plus loin. Il ne lui parlait que pour le strict nécessaire depuis la veille et les événements du matin n'avaient absolument rien arrangé, il semblait s'être renfermé depuis. Elle même n'était pas spécialement à l'aise en sa présence et elle mangea son repas en silence en regardant le démon à la dérobée malgré elle. Il semblait particulièrement désabusé aujourd'hui. Il était pensif et avait le regard dans le vague presque tout le temps. Il s'était allongé sur l'herbe plus loin et avait délaissé sa lecture pour regarder un point fixe dans l'horizon qu'elle aurait été bien incapable de définir.

Se doutait-il des choses qui s'étaient passées pendant son absence ?

 _Impossible. Le but de toute la manœuvre était qu'il ne sache rien de la conversation entre moi et cet homme_

Plusieurs hommes étaient morts pour garder le secret intact. Les affaires de ceux qui avaient envoyé le mercenaire étaient-elles si importantes pour justifier la mort de plusieurs soldats innocents ? Elle ne savait pas à qui elle avait affaire mais la minutie morbide du plan du mercenaire la laissait glacée. Elle n'arrivait pas à se rendre compte de la gravité de la situation, c'était plus fort qu'elle, c'était invraisemblable. Elle sortit finalement de ses pensées et tourna la tête pour apercevoir Ciel, Comte de son rang, à genoux devant le ruisseau qui traversait les pâturages, occupé à frotter ses vêtements et probablement ses sous vêtements de la veille. Elle reposa immédiatement le reste de son repas et se dirigea vers lui, effarée. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était restée plongée dans ses pensées aussi longtemps.

 _Il ne tiens pas en place aussi bon sang_

« Ne faites pas ça je vais m'en charger ! »

Il ne se retourna pas tandis qu'elle approchait à grandes enjambées, se concentrant sur sa tâche en haussant les épaule.

« On gagnera du temps comme ça »

« Mais arrêtez je vous dis ! »

Il haussa les sourcils quand elle arriva enfin à sa hauteur et lui arracha les habits des mains sans délicatesse particulière. Il se releva, l'air las.

« Qu'y a t-il ? »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour ça »

Il lui lança un regard désabusé, ne comprenant visiblement pas son accès de colère. Sa voix reprit sa teinte distante de la matinée.

« Soit. Dépêchez-vous nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps »

Il s'éloigna sans un mot de plus et elle soupira. Elle reconnaissait le fait qu'elle ai été un peu brusque avec lui mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser laver ses habits sans rien dire et continuer à passer son temps à se faire assister. Elle avait parfois du mal à comprendre comment faisait le démon pour ne pas se rendre compte du malaise qu'il provoquait chez elle.

Elle délaissa son repas et se pencha à son tour sur la rive, trempant ses vêtements dans l'eau pour les décrasser. Ses genoux nus sur la terre dure l'irritaient, sa position n'était guère confortable et elle se sentait cuire au soleil. Elle poursuivit laborieusement sa tâche en pestant. Elle se vengerait copieusement sur Abby pour tout ce qu'elle lui aurait fait subir si elle la sauvait, peut être valait-il même mieux qu'elle ne lui mette pas la main dessus dans son état.

Ciel arriva près de leurs affaires avec une lassitude non contenue. Il avait horreur des arrêts intempestifs que la jeune femme lui faisait subir. Il savait pertinemment qu'il serait déjà rendu à destination si il avait été seul. Il soupira et s'assit contre un arbre pour profiter de la fraîcheur de son ombre. Il se sentait particulièrement faible depuis que Sebastian avait scellé ses pouvoirs. Il sentait son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine comme il ne l'avait pas sentit depuis plus d'un siècle.

Il se sentait vulnérable, humain, mortel.

La sensation était très étrange, c'était comme un vieux souvenir et il n'était pas sûr de la trouver déplaisante. Il avait perçu plusieurs fois le regard étonné de sa coéquipière, perturbée par ses défaillances inhabituelles. A quoi servait-il de la mettre au courant ? Cela ne ferait que l'inquiéter davantage. Il sentait qu'elle était à fleur de peau depuis qu'ils avaient sauté de l'avion, surtout depuis le matin. Ses yeux bleus et froid lançaient des éclairs et laissaient transparaître son mépris et sa colère comme dans un miroir quand elle s'énervait avec une intensité déroutante. Elle avait souvent le réflexe de se forcer à cacher ses émotions sur son visage mais ce quelle pensait se reflétait dans ses yeux, quoi qu'elle fasse, ses pupilles mettaient à nues ses émotions et il n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi penser de ce qu'il y voyait.

Il ressortit son livre sur la dynastie des Habsbourg et continua sa documentation. Il avait bien fait de ne pas le laisser dans l'avion et Sebastian avait été perspicace de l'avoir emmené après l'avoir trouvé dans la bibliothèque des Debussy. Il releva la tête au bout de quelques minutes, s'assurant que sa camarade de marche n'était pas tombée dans l'eau une fois de plus ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle était penchée sur la rive, se cambrant difficilement pour ne pas glisser. L'expérience de la veille l'avait visiblement traumatisé. Sa main glissa et il se tendit imperceptiblement, redoutant la chute. Elle se rattrapa en catastrophe sur ses avant bras et il l'entendit jurer tout haut en soufflant intérieurement. Ils perdraient un temps fou si ils devaient repasser par les cases lavage et séchage. Il décida de la surveiller et d'abandonner son livre pour l'instant. Elle se releva, cherchant visiblement un coin moins glissant et moins boueux. Il continua son observation, peu convaincu par sa précédente glissade. Elle n'avait pas pu porter son pantalon de la veille et avait mis un short. Ses holsters étaient fermement sanglés sur ses cuisses. Il la vit se pencher de nouveau un peu plus loin, frottant ses vêtements avec une hargne non contenue. Son débardeur était légèrement plus court que le précédent et le tissus remontait sur sa chute de rein, la ceinture de son short tirant le tissu vers le bas avec sa position à genoux. Le démon l'observa se redresser et s'éponger le front d'un geste agacé, haletante sous le soleil de plomb. Elle s'était faite un longue tresse qui lui dégageait les tempes et le visage. Il la regarda se relever, ayant visiblement terminé sa lessive et se pencher pour se frotter les genoux, enlevant la terre qui les maculait. Il l'entendit soupirer une énième fois de frustration. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et il se reprit d'intérêt pour les Habsbourg, baissant discrètement le regard sur son livre.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers son sac.

Dieu ce qu'elle en avait marre.

Maintenant qu'elle avait fini cette foutue lessive, Ciel allait bientôt l'obliger à reprendre la route et elle n'aurait même pas pu souffler un peu. Elle le chercha du regard et le découvrit une quinzaine de mètres plus loin, adossé à un arbre. Son attention semblait entièrement tournée vers son livre. Elle mit les vêtements à sécher et récupéra sa nourriture pour l'engloutir en vitesse. Elle se dirigea vers lui, encore énervée.

« Qu'est ce que vous lisez ? »

Il tiqua. Il semblait très calme et le contraste entre eux était saisissant.

« Je me renseigne sur les propriétaires du château »

« Et vous avez découvert quelque chose ? »

Il ne releva pas son ton désinvolte et feuilleta son livre, cherchant une page spécifique.

« La dernière détentrice du droit de propriété, Margaret de Habsbourg, est morte dans le château. Il n'a pas eu de propriétaire définit depuis, même si c'est l'État qui assure la gérance »

Elle passa le bras devant ses yeux, se protégeant du soleil.

« Le gouvernement est donc mêlé à tout ça ? »

« Pas forcément, peut être qu'on utilise des moyens de pression contre lui et qu'il lui est demandé de ne pas intervenir dans les affaires qui s'y passent »

« Vous pensez que ce sont des adorateurs du diable ou quelque chose comme ça qui se sont accaparés les lieux et y pratiquent de la magie noire ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Ce serait étonnant mais je crains de ne pas réussir à tenir parfaitement l'effet de surprise si c'est le cas, il y a de grandes chances qu'ils puissent me déceler »

« Ce sont vos pouvoirs de démon qui vous trahissent ? »

« Oui »

« Vous ne les utilisez pas beaucoup pourtant »

Il se releva, s'époussetant pour enlever les feuilles mortes qui avaient envahi ses vêtements.

« J'ai du sceller mes pouvoirs pour que mon aura ne soit pas reconnue »

Elle haussa les sourcils et cligna faiblement les yeux, stupéfaite.

« Comment ça vous n'avez pas de pouvoirs ? Vous ne pouvez pas vous battre si nous sommes attaqués ?! »

« Comme un humain disposant de capacités supérieures à la norme je suppose »

Elle n'en finissait pas d'écarquiller les yeux, suffoquée. Une peur insidieuse s'insinuait lentement en elle.

« Mais ... vous auriez pu vous faire tuer ce matin espèce d'idiot ! »

Il plissa dangereusement les yeux, la mettant en garde contre les insultes. Elle détourna le regard, regrettant aussitôt le mot qui était sortit sous la colère. A quoi jouait-il ? Pourquoi avait-il été mettre sa vie en danger pour si peu ?

« C'est pour ça que je suis prudent Debussy »

Elle le fixa, incrédule. Beaucoup de choses s'expliquaient à présent. Ils étaient perdus au milieu de nul part, plus démunis que jamais et elle le laissait tout faire, n'en faisant qu'à sa tête. Il mangeait à peine, n'avait pas dormis depuis deux jours et avait du s'épuiser en nageant avec son poids de plus dans le marais.

Elle décida de passer à l'acte à contre cœur après quelque secondes d'hésitation.

« Je suis désolée »

Elle se pinça les lèvres, mal à l'aise.

« Pour vous avoir insulté et pour être tombée hier soir. Je n'aurais pas du m'énerver bêtement sur vous et faire plus attention »

Il lisait de nouveau son livre et elle avait visiblement perdue son attention. Il soupira moins lourdement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

« Il est sûr que cela nous aurait évité bien des contres temps »

Elle renifla dédaigneusement. Il n'allait donc pas s'excuser de l'avoir poussé et laissé toute seule ? Elle soupira intérieurement en repensant aux événements du marais. Elle s'était entièrement accrochée à lui dans l'eau pour se venger et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle avait osé fait ça. Très étonnement, il ne semblait pas lui en tenir plus que ça rigueur. Elle força son flot de pensées embarrassantes à s'arrêter là et sentit ses joues s'échauffer, de colère ou de gêne, voir les deux et se dépêcha de faire volte face. Une voix lasse et agacée se fit entendre dans son dos.

« Il est vrai que je n'aurais pas du vous laisser tomber alors que vous aviez peur. Mais que risquiez-vous ? Ce n'était que de truites »

Elle était prête à jurer qu'il avait encore cet air désabusé sur le visage et qu'il n'avait même pas quitté sa page du regard en lui disant ça. Une veine pulsa sur son front et elle se força à rester calme. Il ne s'était pas excusé à proprement parler mais le fait qu'il admette ses torts était sans doute déjà beaucoup.

Elle continua tout de même sa route, refroidie par le sarcasme.

Elle rangea toutes ses affaires seule et suivit Ciel à contre cœur qui repartit après s'être assuré qu'elle était prête. Ils avancèrent à travers la campagne sous le soleil étouffant.

« Nous avons un massif montagneux à passer et ce soir nous rejoindrons un village dans lequel se trouve quelqu'un qui pourra nous prêter une voiture pour rallier Brasov »

Elle acquiesça sans un mot, énervée mais satisfaite de la fin prochaine de leur marche éreintante.

Ils continuèrent leur route et furent bientôt entourés par des montagnes rocheuses, assez grandes pour lui compliquer sensiblement la tâche. Ils allaient devoir escalader un minimum, même en passant par les étroits valons.

Elle faisait en sorte d'assurer ses prises sur les pierres pour ne pas glisser, prenant appui avec ses mains pour les enjamber. Le chemin était comme tracé mais restait athlétique avec tous les obstacles et dénivelés. Alors que la pente s'accroissait, Ciel s'arrêta net devant elle et elle stoppa sa marche juste à temps, frôlant la collision.

« Passez devant »

Elle s'épongea le front pour le millième fois de la journée et plissa les yeux, méfiante.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne tiens pas à ce que vous glissiez ou vous blessiez, assurez-vous de votre appui avant d'avancer »

Elle obtempéra avec un air blasé, convaincue que le démon se souciait plus de son planning que de son état de santé. La proposition demeurait cependant judicieuse. Le ciel était d'un bleu intense et éclatant. Elle aperçu un rapace qui volait haut au dessus d'eux. Elle se mit en marche, suivant le chemin, s'arrêtant quelque fois pour s'assurer qu'elle ne faisait pas fausse route. Pour son plus grand bonheur, Ciel la laissa aller à son rythme, n'intervenant que quand elle se trompait de route. Elle pouvait apercevoir des bouquetins à l'occasion, au sommet de roches. C'était une très belle région. Elle trébuchait parfois avec la fatigue, se rattrapant à temps. La roche était friable à certains endroits et la chaleur la faisait de plus en plus souffrir.

Elle sortit une bouteille d'eau pour en boire une longue gorgée et s'en asperger. Elle avait beau s'humidifier la nuque et les vêtements, l'eau finissait toujours par sécher ou devenir tiède. Le démon derrière elle ne semblait pas souffrir plus que ça de la chaleur. Alors qu'elle était penchée sur son sac pour y remettre sa bouteille en s'épongeant le front de son bras pour la huit millième fois, on lui fourra une casquette sur le crâne et elle releva le regard vers le démon, le tissu de la casquette cachant probablement ses yeux et le haut de son nez. Il la regardait distraitement depuis sa hauteur, en train de boire de l'eau. Elle cala maladroitement le couvre chef sur sa tête et se retourna un peu brusquement vers la route pour reprendre la marche.

Alors qu'elle gravissait un col plus escarpé que les autres, elle aperçu une roche dominant toutes les autres un peu plus loin et regarda l'obstacle avec découragement. Elle poursuivit son chemin et soupira avant d'entamer l'ascension du rocher. Elle prit appui sur les aspérités et parvint à poser une main au sommet de la pierre. Elle s'appuya sur son coude et se poussa en l'air pour se rattraper avec l'autre main avant de soulever sa jambe maladroitement vers le haut.

Le démon derrière elle devait être en première loge pour la regarder piteusement gesticuler avec difficultés tandis que sa jambe essayait d'atteindre le haut de la roche sans succès.

Elle reposa la jambe vaincue et essaya de passer l'autre par dessus, espérant qu'elle serait plus souple que la première et le démon soupira devant ses efforts infructueux. Cela faisait près de cinq minutes qu'ils étaient bloqués là dessus.

« Vous voulez de l'aide ? »

Elle répliqua aussitôt, confiante.

« Non je peux très bien me débrouiller seule »

Elle n'allait pas lui laisser l'occasion de se moquer d'elle ou de la traiter de petite nature. Le démon soupira, n'osant dire l'évidence.

« C'est assez haut pour vous ... »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide je l'ai déjà dis »

Il décela immédiatement la fierté mal placée dans son ton pincé mais ne fit pas de commentaires, la laissant vainement persévérer.

Élise peinait clairement, s'écorchant les genoux sur la roche. Elle renâcla de frustration et tenta de trouver un appui plus haut dans l'espoir de réduire la hauteur qu'avait à parcourir sa jambe pour lui permettre de dresser efficacement. Le sommet de la roche lui parvenait à présent à la poitrine et elle se sentit capable de se hisser. Elle prit appui sur ses deux bras et força pour se dresser, passant sa jambe de côté maladroitement pour finir de monter. Elle renonça finalement à cette technique inefficace et se hissa lentement à la seule force de ses bras, posant un genoux devant elle et puis l'autre une fois arrivée au sommet. Elle n'avait pas souhaité avoir recours à cette méthode jusque là, sachant pertinemment qu'elle portait un short et qu'elle avait du se pencher copieusement en avant pour se redresser. Le tissu avait très certainement du remonter bien trop haut de ses cuisses. Elle aurait préféré qu'il soit devant elle après réflexion.

Elle se releva et s'épousseta, embarrassée, se forçant à oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ciel se hissa à sa suite avec beaucoup plus de facilité. Bien qu'il soit privé de ses pouvoirs, il avait une force et une vitalité remarquable. Il la dépassa, le visage impassible.

« Nous avons fait le plus gros je vais repasser devant »

Elle acquiesça, mal à l'aise et incertaine de la raison de ce changement d'avis soudain. Peut être aurait-elle du accepter son aide et le laisser monter le premier ?

Le chemin se fit moins escarpé pour laisser la place à des collines qui redevinrent progressivement la campagne et les plaines habituelles.

Il arrivèrent dans un petit hameau vers vingt deux heures le soir. Il faisait presque nuit et elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Elle avait les genoux écorchés un peu partout à force de riper sur la pierre.

Ciel s'arrêta près d'une fontaine de pierre au milieu de la petite place.

« Je reviens attendez-moi là »

Il se dirigea vers une bâtisse au toit en vielles briques rouges à une vingtaine de mètres qui portait la marque de l'âge sur ses murs par endroit fissurés. Eux qui devaient dormir dans un endroit discret, le lieu était très bien choisi. De la lumière perçait des fenêtres étroites.

Elle s'assit en l'attendant, rendue docile par la fatigue. Il revint cinq minutes plus tard, conversant avec un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, la peau halée, les cheveux grisonnants et d'une certaine carrure. Il devait très probablement cultiver les champs. Elle devina que la femme qui les suivait était son épouse. Robuste et aux formes (très) généreuses, elle abordait un sourire chaleureux et accueillant.

« ... les affaires depuis tout ce temps Ciel ? »

A sa grande surprise, l'homme parlait anglais. Il semblait enjoué et agréablement surpris.

« Ça n'a pas beaucoup changé, tu es le bienvenu à Londres d'ailleurs »

« Bah ! Je suis bien mieux là, tu me connais je suis pas un gars de la ville »

Ciel lui sourit malicieusement et elle soupçonna son attitude d'être factice. Il se forçait à être amical et avenant avec les humains qu'il côtoyait.

« D'ailleurs qu'est ce qui nous vaut le plaisir de ta visite dans ce trou perdu ? »

L'homme avait des manières bourrues et plu tout de suite à Élise. Il la mettait à l'aise pour une raison qu'elle n'expliquait pas.

« Pas grand chose, je fais découvrir le pays à la demoiselle assise là bas »

Restée dans l'ombre, Ciel la désigna et elle se força à saluer en souriant, crispée. L'homme sembla surprit par cette réponse et plissa les yeux dans sa direction pour tenter de l'apercevoir dans l'obscurité.

Il donna soudain une vigoureuse tape amicale dans le dos du démon et ce dernier tressaillit légèrement sous le coup inattendu.

« Alors tu t'es enfin marié ?! Je commençais à croire que c'était désespéré pour toi sacré roublard ! »

Ciel fronça les sourcils, pris de court avant de répliquer d'un ton sans pitié.

« Qu'est ce que tu as trouvé à raconter comme idioties ? Tu deviens déjà sénile à ton âge ? Ça me fais presque de la peine »

L'homme ne sembla pas le moins du monde vexé par son ton désobligeant et éclata d'un rire gras, comme si il en avait l'habitude.

« Et pourquoi je m'arrêterais ? Allez restez pas là les tourtereaux, y'a du ragoût de bœuf ! »

Ciel soupira et roula des yeux, visiblement agacé. Une goutte coula du front d'Élise et elle préféra ne pas faire de commentaires. Elle avait trouvé Ciel étonnement sur la défensive suite à la taquinerie de l'homme. Elle arriva à leur hauteur et l'homme lui prit la main avant d'y déposer un léger baiser, l'air taquin. Elle sourit spontanément, amusée par son attitude.

« Madame la Comtesse »

Elle cligna des yeux en gardant difficilement le sourire, incrédule.

Pourquoi était-elle d'entrée cataloguée comme sa femme ? Certes, ce n'était pas malheureusement un raisonnement illogique et elle ne pouvait pas lui reprocher sa conclusion hâtive : il aurait été fortement improbable que Ciel perde son temps à faire visiter l'autre bout de l'Europe à quelqu'un sans une (très) bonne raison.

Elle vit le démon lever les yeux au ciel du coin de l'œil devant le comportement de son ami. Ils rejoignirent sa femme qui les attendait sur le pas de la porte.

« C'est elle la chef ! Je vous présente ma femme Lenuta, elle est du pays ! »

Ciel s'inclina avec courtoisie et lui tendit poliment la main. La prénommée Lenuta rigola bruyamment devant ses manières avant de le prendre carrément dans ses bras en riant, l'étouffant presque contre sa poitrine. Déconcerté, il n'osa pas lutter ni poser ses mains quelque part pour s'écarter de la femme. Elle le remit sur pieds et il chancela légèrement, reprenant rapidement contenance.

Elle lui dit quelque chose qu'Élise ne comprit pas et qui était très probablement du roumain. Ciel lui répondit à son tour avec un sourire forcé et elle se retourna vers lui, estomaquée.

« Mais vous parlez roumain ?! »

Il se tourna vers elle, l'air détaché.

« J'ai eu le temps de feuilleter deux trois livres la veille de notre départ »

« Eh Ciel ! Tu nous présente pas l'heureuse élue ?! »

Il claqua la langue et lança un regard perçant à l'homme, agacé par ses facéties. Elle essaya de rester le plus naturelle possible.

« Je vous présente Élise, une ... amie » Aucun doute, personne n'avait saisit l'hésitation à part elle. Il se retourna vers elle, l'air légèrement renfrogné. « Élise, Lewis Cocker et sa femme. C'était un proche collaborateur à moi avant qu'il ne parte en retraite il y a de cela quelques années. Comme vous avez pu le constater, il a décidé de s'exiler à l'écart de toute civilisation »

Il taquinait clairement le vieil homme.

« Peuh ! Ici l'air est pur au moins ! Et en plus tu veux me faire croire que vous êtes de simples amis ? On me la fait pas à moi gamin »

Il plaça un doigt sous son œil et une goutte lui coula du front. Une veine pulsa sur celui du Comte qui se détourna franchement, horripilé par l'attitude bornée de son ami. Le vieil homme semblait tirer un plaisir jubilatoire à l'asticoter et à le mettre mal à l'aise. C'était une relation assez particulière qu'ils semblaient avoir.

Elle eu droit au même traitement de faveur avec la femme et faillit étouffer contre sa poitrine bien trop volumineuse.

Lenuta prononça les mêmes paroles qu'elle ne comprit toujours pas et elle se contenta de sourire. Alors qu'ils rentraient dans la maison, la femme leur demanda quelque chose. Elle se retourna vers Ciel, égarée.

« Qu'a t-elle dit ? »

Elle s'était arrêtée en plein milieu du chemin et il pressa une main entre ses omoplates pour la pousser vers l'intérieur, plus concentré sur l'action d'entrer que de lui répondre.

« Elle demande si nous souhaitons nous laver »

« Vraiment ?! »

Elle se retourna avec entrain vers la femme en acquiesçant aussitôt. Elle avait tellement envie de se prélasser dans un bain chaud après cette horrible journée. Ciel sembla sur le point de parler mais Lenuta les gratifia une nouvelle fois de son rire tonitruant avant de disparaître dans les profondeurs de la maison avant qu'il n'en ai eu l'occasion. Il soupira discrètement.

« Elle viendra vous chercher quand tout sera prêt » l'informa Lewis. « Venez ! En attendant on va boire un coup ça se fête la visite du Comte Phantomhive dans ce bled paumé ! »

La maison était très typique et rustique et Élise s'y sentit bien. Le lieu était convivial et il y faisait chaud contrairement à l'air qui s'était refroidit dehors. Elle constata que le repas qui était sur le feu sentait divinement bon. L'homme les invita à s'installer à une grande table de bois et elle prit place aux côtés de Ciel qui lui lança un bref regard dont elle ne décrypta pas le message avant de se tourner pour répondre à son ami.

Elle soupira intérieurement devant les regards réjouis de l'homme qui passaient de elle à Ciel. Vivement qu'elle puisse s'éclipser dans son bain tranquillement. D'ici là, elle allait très certainement devoir supporter les sous entendus douteux de leur hôte atypique qui avait le chic pour les mettre à l'aise.

Pourquoi se retrouvait-elle tout le temps dans ce genre de situation dérangeante ?

* * *

 **Tout frais pour le week end ! J'étais juste trop fatiguée hier soir ... Pardon si il y a des fautes ou des phrases moyennement bien tournées que que je n'ai pas encore corrigé mais j'en avait juste marre de relire (j'ai développé le syndrome de la paranoïa aiguë lors de mes sauvegarde sur le site, plusieurs fois je me suis tappé un "Run time Error" très sympathique qui m'a tout fait perdre mes modifs, que du bonheur !)**

 **Je publierai la suite (que j'ai écrite ne vous inquiétez pas) je ne sais pas exactement quand mais je vous jure que si tout va bien et que je garde ma motivation je n'abandonnerai pas l'histoire!**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous m'en direz des nouvelles dans les commentaires ! Il me faut de la motivation quoi ^^**

 **BlackEmilyMalou: Merci encore pour ton soutiiennt! Haha! Je te laisse deviner qui est Evans, tu as tous les éléments pour pouvoir le faire et je suis bien trop sadique pour t'aider à trouver ;) Muahaha je vais faire surchauffer ta cervelle! Ecoute, je suis du même avis, je suis sûre qu'il est pas foutu de reconnaître un tampon même si on le lui met devant les yeux xD En même temps c'est pas trop son époque ... Pendant la période victorienne c'était toute une histoire quand t'avais tes règles mais après est-ce qu'il est renseigné là dessus ? xD Je vais faire en sorte qu'on soit fixé dans un chapitre un de ces quatre tiens xD Elise elle a des réflexe de ouf, ça aurait été un peu awkward si Ciel avait réussi à choper la trousse x) Un démon peut il rougir ? Je ne répondrais pas à cette question pour l'instant même si elle est très pertinente MUAHAHAHA ;) Tu m'as donné un fou rire avec ton "moi aussi j'ai cru que Ciel avait un peu tripoté la madame à la frontière" j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'avoir des images mentales xD Ça aurait été déprimant qu'il soit comme ça pas vrai ? Et oui, il s'en fout un peu des femmes parce qu'il les considèrent un peu comme futiles je suppose. En même temps elles ont pas l'air de se comporter très intelligemment à son égard mais est-ce vraiment de leur faute ? Muahaha ça stresse ce passage où il est question de sceller ses pouvoirs dis donc ! Peut être, peut être pas, il y aura sans doutes des choses plus intéressantes plus tard ;) Arrête déjà que Sebastian va devoir subir on ne sait trop quoi avec Grell à cause de Ciel qui a marchandé les services du Shinigami en vendant son majordome xD C'est pas un démon pour rien le petit, il a tout comprit comment ça marche le business xp Encore merci et à la prochaine ! ;)**

 **SweetDreamChan: On se comprend au moins entre folles de la bouffe xD Je propose qu'on se cotise tous pour t'offrir la petite touche vaguelette je me suis sentie frustrée pour toi xD J'espère que ça va un peu mieux depuis! Courage! Alors ça se passe comment avec tes poulets ? XD Merci beaucoup! Ca m'a fait très plaisir! J'avoue que je sais pas trop comment j'écris (je montre à personne que je connais ça me gêne trop xD) alors merci beaucoup pour ton avis! Muahahaha! Tu as probablement vrai sur ton hypothèse du début de chapitre ^^ (Oui on a envie de la tuer mais bon malheureusement on arrive pas à ne pas la comprendre, t'imagine Ciel qui obéit à tous tes ordres ? La majeur partie des femmes se contenteraient pas toujours de lui demander de cuisiner des madeleines c'est impossible quoi xD) Oui, petit moment de désaccord entre nos deux protagonistes XD en même temps Ciel il l'a trop mal pris au début, trop rancunier! En même temps on sait qu'il a une fierté omniprésente donc bon faut faire avec xp Merci beaucoup! J'avoue que j'arrive pas à me décider entre le comique et le dark c'est problématique non ? x) J'aime trop écrire des situations wtf c'est juste trop drôle, d'ailleurs le rythme ralentis pas pour les chapitres d'après xD Enfin pour l'arc du Château de Bran je suis un peu restreinte parce que c'est pas trop la fête mais je me rattraperai pour compenser la balance! Merci énormément pour ton commentaire que j'ai juste adoré tu m'as trop faite rire! Kiss kiss! ;)**

 **Amellos: Bienvenue parmi nous! Contente que l'histoire te plaise et merci beaucoup de m'avoir laissé un avis ;) C'est vrai ? C'est encore mieux quand on associe les personnages d'une histoire à des gens qu'on aime bien! Tu m'as démasquée pour Shrek mais chuuut xD Evidement, ce passage et mythique, j'ai pas osé mettre le "on est presque arrivé ? -Oui. -C'est vrai ?! -NAN!" Bref je pars dans mon délire :p En effet, l'histoire est clairement basée sur leur relation. Je veux la rendre "réaliste" dans le sens "plausible" donc je suis pas du genre à brûler les étapes si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Ciel tombe pas amoureux de n'importe qui en trois jours quoi :p C'est Ciel quand même, c'est un peu un cas! Mais ça faisait longtemps que je voulais faire une fanfic de lui, c'est mon personnage préféré de la série, il faudrait juste qu'il soit un peu plus âgé please ;_; Enfin je me plains mais si il était plus vieux ça serait plus Ciel ... Rha trop la prise de tête ! Bon je la ferme maintenant x) J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plus et je te dis à bientôt et encore merci :)**

 **Tori-chan: Ouiiiiiiiiiiii ;_; Horrible! Comme tu vois ça a été dur! Forcément quand tu es seule avec quelqu'un paumé en forêt c'est compliqué de faire semblant xD Et puis c'est Ciel qui a la vingtaine quoi, il doit être canon alors si en plus c'est un démon ... Oui je voulais trop mettre le "quand est-ce qu'on arrive" c'était obligé xD C'est bon je me suis renseignée! J'ai même été voir la trilogie fromagère dont tu m'as parlé et franchement ça a l'air énorme, je connais même pas les perso et je trouve que le gars a un charisme de fou et que la relation entre les deux est super bien tournée, et l'autre avec son hommage vibrant et passionné au fromage en plein magasin là, c'est énorme! Faudra que je lise la suite et que je m'intéresse de plus près à la série ;) Pas de démon qui poursuit Elise pour cette fois ci, comme tu as pu le voir les créatures surnaturelles ne sont pas son seul problème ;) Oui, je la fais morfler j'avoue ... Moi et Elise on est d'accord avec toi en ce qui concerne le spiritisme xD En même temps elle va au Château de Bran la pauvre, le lieu à fuir, ça va pas être une partie de plaisir mais bon il y a Ciel au moins .. Merci beaucoup pour ton soutient! A bientôt ! :)**

 **Bisouilles à la prochaine et je vous souhaite un bon week end !**


	17. Chapter 16

Le début de soirée s'avéra bien moins contraignant que redouté tant Lewis Cocker savait mettre à l'aise quand il y mettait du sien.

« Encore désolé c'est qu'on ne vous attendez pas, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop affamés ! Le repas sera prêt dans une trentaine de minutes ça devrait plus tarder »

Élise descendit joyeusement le quart de son verre d'une seule traite et perçu immédiatement le regard désapprobateur du démon à sa droite.

Cela faisait dix minutes qu'ils étaient attablés tous les trois et elle avait déjà sévèrement mal aux côtes à force de rire aux éclats. Elle en avait des crampes au ventre à force d'essayer de se retenir pour faire bonne mesure.

L'homme riait encore bruyamment sans la moindre gêne de leur précédente conversation. Il attrapa la bouteille de Porto et la brandit dans sa direction.

« Haha je vous l'avais dis, c'est dingue pas vrai ? Il est incroyable. Un autre verre ? »

Il agitait la bouteille en l'air avec enthousiasme pour la motiver.

« Allez ! »

Elle était sur le point d'acquiescer quand Ciel l'interrompit en passant la main entre son verre et le goulot de la bouteille que Lewis avait dangereusement rapproché.

« Cela suffira il faut qu'elle soit en forme pour marcher demain »

Indignée, elle écarquilla les yeux et se prépara à protester avant de se raviser en percevant le regard réprobateur de son compagnon déjà passablement irrité par leur conversation précédente. Elle passa maladroitement son doigt sur le bord de son verre, penaude.

 _Bon …_

« Ciel ! Arrête de ronchonner ! »

Le démon se montra inflexible et Lewis se retourna vers elle avec un sourire navré, sa bonne humeur manifestement inébranlable.

« C'est pas grave mademoiselle je fais du jus de pomme depuis l'été dernier, c'est bio et vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! »

Comme promit, sa déception fut vite noyée dans le breuvage délicieusement acide de loin bien meilleur que l'alcool. Elle était prête à parier pouvoir en boire des litres à la suite.

La femme vint les chercher quelques minutes plus tard, des serviettes épaisses et moelleuses sous le bras. L'homme tapa des deux mains sur la table d'un air décidé.

« Bien ! Vous y allez avant de manger ? »

Elle finit son troisième verre et se leva avant de contourner rapidement la table, plus que volontaire. Le démon n'esquissa pas un geste, la regardant se précipiter vers Lenuta d'un air taciturne qu'il abordait depuis maintenant dix minutes.

L'homme sourit en coin avec malice.

« Allons Ciel tu ne l'accompagne pas ? »

Le noble soupira dédaigneusement à la moquerie et attrapa son verre pour en boire une autre gorgée.

« Lewis ça suffit un peu »

Elle fronça les sourcils, rendue incertaine par l'insinuation du vieil homme qui éclata de rire.

« Bon, bon ! A toute à l'heure Élise »

Troublée, elle suivit la femme d'un pas incertain et laissa Ciel se débrouiller seul avec son ami.

L'homme le plus volubile qu'elle avait jamais rencontré s'était amusé à ressasser les vieilles aventures de sa collaboration avec le Comte malgré les coups d'œil dissuasifs de ce dernier et ses vaines tentatives pour changer de sujet.

Il avait ainsi évoqué une soirée qui s'était déroulée une dizaine d'années plus tôt pendant laquelle son équipier n'avait pas manqué de faire sensation. Alors qu'ils assistaient à un gala donné par un magnat de l'immobilier, le démon avait entreprit d'arrêter le responsable de détournement de fonds qu'ils recherchaient depuis quelques mois en plein milieu de la piste de danse sous le regard estomaqué des autres convives.

Lewis en avait pleuré de rire, visualisant de nouveau mentalement le visage du pauvre homme qui n'était alors qu'un suspect présumé, sidéré de se faire arrêter en train de boire un verre avec des connaissances. Une des femmes du groupuscule avait même tenté de frapper Ciel pendant qu'il menottait l'homme de force et le tirait vers la sortie sans ménagement, à peine gêné par sa résistance énergique.

Lewis se souvenait avoir été bluffé du réflexe de son acolyte qui avait simplement bloqué le poignet de femme de dos avant de la mettre en garde d'un coup d'œil sombre de le laisser faire son travail.

Le côté très consciencieux du Comte l'avait toujours beaucoup amusé, notamment lors d'une autre occasion, lorsqu'ils avaient été invités à prendre le thé avec la Reine à Buckingham Palace. En plein milieu de la conversation choisie par la souveraine comme il était d'usage, Ciel s'était soudainement jeté sur elle pour la mettre à terre avant qu'une balle n'aille s'encastrer dans le mur quatre mètres plus loin. La Reine était restée ébaubie devant la tentative d'attentat et l'attitude peu protocolaire de son serviteur, poser le moindre doigt sur sa personne étant d'usage strictement interdit. Elle avait ensuite reconnue l'incroyable capacité qu'avait eu le noble d'anticiper le tir pour lui sauver la vie et l'avait gracieusement laissé lui baiser la main en guise de sincères excuses. Les larmes de rire ruisselaient sur son visage tandis qu'il se rappelait du Comte contrit, un genoux à terre devant la Reine et tout le reste de l'escorte royale qui avait fait irruption dans le somptueux salon. Ciel avait particulièrement grincé les dents à ce souvenir ci et Lewis avait depuis lors peiné à retrouver son souffle et ils s'étaient tous les deux plains en chœur de leurs côtes douloureuses. « Tu t'es carrément jeté sur elle ! Je voyais déjà la une des journaux : « La Reine agressée sauvagement par un des ses lords : Le Comte Phantomhive coupable du crime de Lèse-majesté » ! ». Elle avait tout fait pour se retenir mais les images mentales qui l'avaient assaillit à cause du talent de narrateur certain de Lewis l'avaient pratiquement fait pleurer de rire. L'apéro n'avait pas tout à fait été une partie de plaisir pour le noble concerné mais il était bien le seul à s'être plaint.

Ils avaient une nouvelle fois éclaté de rire avant que Lewis ne parvienne à reprendre suffisamment son souffle pour parler. « C'est un sacré numéro celui là ! ». Il avait tapoté l'épaule du démon en continuant à rire. « D'ailleurs tu prends pas une ride ! T'as quel âge maintenant, la trentaine ? ». Le démon avait porté son verre à ses lèvres sans se presser de répondre. « Vingt-neuf ». Elle avait été surprise par sa réponse.

 _Il est bien obligé d'adapter son âge à ses connaissances mais ça doit être compliqué_

Ils semblaient proches tous les deux. Ciel n'avait pas encore frappé Lewis malgré l'humiliation constante qu'il lui faisait subir ce qui en disait long, très long.

Elle suivit la femme en exultant à la pensée d'un bain chaud. Elle salua les deux anciens camarades dans le salon et sourit à l'homme en réponse à son clin d'œil. Ciel détourna simplement le regard, agacé par leur allégresse.

Elle entra dans la salle de bain en compagnie de Lenuta qui referma la porte derrière elles avant de se retourner, l'air décidée. C'était une pièce sans prétention mais confortable. La baignoire était remplie aux trois quarts d'eau fumante. Comme elle serait bien, immergée jusqu'au menton dans cette eau divinement chaude.

Élise se retourna en sentant la présence de la femme sur ses talons et déglutit difficilement, incertaine. Pourquoi Lenuta ne sortait-elle pas pour la laisser prendre son bain ?

Contre toute attente, la femme s'approcha d'elle et se mit à la déshabiller sans un mot, expédiant ses vêtements au sol devant son regard ahuri. Une fois nue, elle fut presque jetée dans l'eau chaude de la baignoire. La femme avait une force improbable et elle osait à peine se débattre. Elle se releva comme elle pu avant que Lenuta n'attrape une brosse de douche et ne la frotte avec force sur tout le corps en lui brûlant la peau. Elle était bien trop enthousiaste, elle n'allait pas passer la soirée si elle persistait à l'écorcher vive. La femme lui lava les cheveux et elle lutta pour garder la tête hors de l'eau à cause de la forte pression qu'elle exerçait en frottant son cuir chevelu. Une fois sa chevelure décrassée, elle la força à se relever. L'eau lui arrivait au dessus des genoux et elle la vit approcher sa main pour lui donner une claque sur les cuisses en prononçant un charabia qu'elle ne comprit pas d'un air appréciateur. Elle défaillit, perturbée.

 _Il faut que je sorte de là !_

Elle la fit se rasseoir comme si elle était plus légère qu'une puce et attrapa ses jambes pour les laver à leur tour. Elle écarquilla les yeux en crispant les doigts sur les rebords de la baignoire pour ne pas glisser dans l'eau, horrifiée. Cette femme était bien trop brutale.

« Je vais finir seule merci beaucoup ! »

« **%§µ£%£$¨§%$!µ*£** ! »

« Non, ça ira je vous remercie de m'avoir aidé ! »

« **µ%/$%£§**?! »

Elle écarquilla les yeux d'inquiétude en voyant son air mécontent.

« Non mais c'est- ah ! »

La femme venait de lui toucher les seins sans la moindre pudeur avec un regard critique, comme pour les examiner. Elle se détourna aussitôt et cacha sa poitrine, embarrassée. Elle n'était pas plus pudique que la majeur partie des femmes mais était peu à son aise quand quelqu'un décidait de la tripoter de la sorte.

« Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ?! »

« **%µ£§%¨£+°0£µ$** ! »

« Mais je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dîtes ! »

La femme finit de la laver sous ses vaines protestations et la fit sortir du bain avant de l'essuyer vigoureusement avec une énorme serviette verte. Elle parlait de façon discontinue depuis une trentaine de secondes, l'air léger comme si elle racontait un souvenir.

 _Mais elle est folle_

« **%§µ$£%§ !** »

Dès qu'elle fut à peu près sèche, elle rassembla ses dernières forces pour sourire et prendre congé le plus vite possible. Elle s'inclina respectueusement et fit volte face pour ouvrir la porte et s'échapper de la geôle, haletante. Elle noua la serviette autour d'elle et essaya de retrouver son chemin. Elle ne savait même pas de quel côté du long couloir aller.

La femme sortit à ce moment là pour la rattraper, l'air énervée et elle paniqua. Son corps meut par un instinct de survie, elle détala dans le couloir et courra vers les deux hommes qu'elle retrouva près du feu pour se mettre à l'abri.

Ils écarquillèrent les yeux en la voyant débouler en serviette de bain avec les cheveux trempés. Éperdue et sans repères, elle se précipita derrière Ciel, la femme sur ses talons. On aurait dit qu'elle lui criait dessus, elle était en train de se faire houspiller comme une vagabonde. Elle se cacha derrière le démon, tremblante et la voix incertaine.

« Votre femme est charmante mais je pouvais très bien me laver seule Lewis »

La femme parla à son mari, les poings sur les hanches avec un air dangereusement mécontent et il haussa un sourcil avant d'éclater de rire. La femme ne se dérida pas le moins du monde et se tourna vers Ciel qu'elle admonesta à son tour en vociférant des paroles incompréhensibles. Le démon tiqua sous le sermon et garda le silence, l'air désappointé. Lewis partit dans un autre fou rire en ne le voyant pas protester. Elle se pencha vers lui et chuchota prudemment.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle dit ? »

Il lui lança un regard irrité.

« Elle dit que vous ne mangez pas assez, que vous n'avez que la peau sur les os »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, légèrement prise de court.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle vous sermonne vous aussi ? _»_

« Elle dit que je suis irresponsable »

« Pourquoi ? »

Il roula des yeux en soupirant.

« Parce qu'elle pense que je vous prive de nourriture »

Elle fronça les sourcils, clairement vexée. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas assez de poitrine, pas besoin d'en rajouter. Son poids n'avait rien de très choquant, elle était mince certes mais loin d'être anorexique. Elle détailla la femme de stature imposante devant eux. Il y avait facilement une trentaine de kilos de différence entre elles. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir croisé une femme avec une si forte poitrine.

« Simple question de point de vue. »

« Les normes physique ne sont pas les mêmes partout »

« Mais je ne revendique rien du tout ! Je voulais juste me laver à la base ! »

Lewis rigola de l'autre côté de la table et elle reporta son attention sur le couple.

« Excusez-là mademoiselle vous êtes très bien comme vous êtes, elle a toujours rêvé d'avoir une fille et elle s'inquiète pour vous »

Elle lui sourit, quelque peu rassurée.

« Il n'y a pas de mal, j'étais juste un peu surprise c'est tout »

Ciel poursuivit avec détachement, le sourcil haussé.

« Pourquoi étiez vous aussi bruyantes toute à l'heure ? »

Une goutte lui coula du front.

Ils l'avaient entendu depuis l'autre bout du couloir ? L'insonorisation de cette maison laissait à désirer.

Elle répondit en chuchotant.

« Elle m'arrachait la peau et je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me lave c'est désagréable »

Il haussa les sourcils, saisi par sa capacité à s'attirer des ennuis improbables.

La femme baragouina autre chose d'incompréhensible, le visage fier et l'homme hocha la tête d'un air sérieux. Ciel sembla légèrement désappointé.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit là ? »

En voyant qu'elle le regardait, attendant patiemment sa réponse, le démon fronça les sourcils et sembla se prendre soudainement d'intérêt pour le napperon de laine sous la plante en pot devant eux. Il lui répondit finalement d'une voix plus apathique que d'ordinaire.

« Rien de particulier »

Elle fut forcée de se rendre compte au bout de quelques secondes qu'il n'était pas décidé à expliciter son propos.

 _Il se fout de moi ?_

« Je sais qu'elle vient de dire quelque chose là »

Il soupira et fit mine de réfléchir. C'est l'homme qui intervint finalement à sa place.

« Elle vient de dire que vous ferez de beaux enfants parce que avez un bassin large pour votre corpulence et une bonne croupe mademoiselle. Elle s'y connaît en la matière vous savez ? »

Elle ne répondit rien, méditant avec inquiétude les paroles de l'homme. Pourquoi avait elle l'impression d'être traitée comme un cheval ?

Elle commençait vraiment à avoir peur. Ils étaient chez les fous. Hors de question qu'elle reprenne un bain dans cette maison.

« Vos ongles »

Peut être pourrait-elle prétexter d'aller aux toilettes pour s'enfuir ?

« Debussy »

Elle revint à elle et desserra sa prise sur l'épaule du démon en chuchotant très bas, articulant chaque syllabe.

 _«_ Je veux partir d'ici tout de suite. _»_

Il soupira, compréhensif mais résigné.

« Nous n'allons pas nous amuser à perdre un jour de plus en marchant, il nous faut une voiture »

« Vous voulez peut être des habits propres mademoiselle ? »

Elle sursauta à moitié, se tournant vers l'homme.

« C'est vrai que j'aimerais bien m'habiller »

« Suivez là elle va vous trouver quelque chose qui vous aille ! »

Elle ne bougea pas, traumatisée.

Se retrouver encore seule avec cette folle ?

Ciel tourna la tête vers elle quand il constata qu'elle ne bougeait pas. Une autre conversation de chuchotements débuta.

« Debussy allez-y, ne les insultez pas »

« Mais je préférerais ne pas me retrouver seule avec elle »

« Vous n'allez pas rester comme ça toute la soirée »

Elle regarda sa grande serviette qu'elle peinait à faire tenir correctement sans qu'elle ne glisse.

« Venez aussi alors »

Il la regarda bizarrement, interdit.

« Pardon ? »

Elle se pressa de se justifier.

« Ne me laissez pas toute seule avec cette folle ! »

Il haussa les sourcils avec indifférence et la gratifia d'un regard impitoyable.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ma présence serait requise »

Elle lui lança un regard courroucé mais il ne céda sur rien. Elle grinça des dents. Elle préférait encore qu'ils y aillent tous que de se retrouver seule avec la femme. Comment légitimer sa présence ? Peut être pouvait-elle se servir de Lewis pour le pousser à venir ?

Elle sourit et se retourna vers le couple, faussement enthousiaste.

« Ciel pourrait m'aider à choisir ! »

L'homme haussa les sourcils, étonné. Il sourit finalement avec une jubilation peu contenue.

« Allons Ciel tu n'as pas le choix, quand une femme requiert ta présence pour ce genre de chose il ne faut pas la faire attendre ! »

Elle jubila intérieurement. Son plan avait ridiculement bien fonctionné.

Le démon semblait fulminer, la mâchoire crispé. Elle avait osé user d'un procéder aussi vil. Il se rapprocha finalement d'elle et chuchota de nouveau avec fermeté.

« Debussy allez-y seule et arrêtez de tout compliquer ne me mêlez pas à ça »

 _Il ose m'abandonner ?_

Elle se leva en rassemblant toute sa fierté, la tête haute.

« Bien ! Vous n'êtes qu'un goujat ! Vous aurez ma mort sur la conscience. Je serais une martyre aimée de son peuple, les gens viendrons des quatre coins du monde pour mettre des fleurs sur ma tombe, une fête nationale sera dédiée à mon honneur et- »

Elle sentit ses mains dans son dos la pousser en avant sans ménagement, une veine saillante sur le front et horripilé par sa comédie auto victimisante.

« Arrêtez votre cirque et allez-y avant qu'elle ne s'énerve encore »

Elle suivit la femme à contrecœur après un regard noir vers le démon. Elle avait réussit à trouver quelqu'un qui avait moins d'empathie que tous ses professeurs de mathématiques réunis.

Lenuta les amena dans une salle à l'odeur singulière de naphtaline dominée par un imposante armoire en bois, des pièces de tissus en tout genre recouvraient pratiquement le carrelage dans son intégralité. Elles lui trouvèrent une robe de laine traditionnelle blanche que la femme ajusta avec des épingles. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait pris des couleurs sous le soleil de plomb tant sa peau bronzée tranchait avec le tissu immaculé. Elle lui donna une ceinture pour serrer sa taille et des ballerines en peau d'agneau.

 _Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que cette mission est immersive_

Elle lui tressa ensuite les cheveux comme elle pu, les nœuds ravageant sa chevelure. Elle l'habillait et la coiffait comme une poupée.

De retour dans la salle à manger, elles trouvèrent l'homme écroulé sur la table, étouffé par son rire et Ciel qui affichait un sourire forcé, le coin de la lèvre prit d'un tique nerveux, sans doute harassé par d'autres mauvais souvenirs.

« … et la fois où j'ai eu envie de te cogner parce que la secrétaire que je voulais inviter à dîner voulait sortir avec toi ! Elle avait le double de ton âge nom de dieu »

Le Comte fronça les sourcils en tiquant sensiblement. Il répliqua d'un air mi agacé mi affligé.

« Il n'a jamais été question de ça mais tu n'as jamais voulu entendre raison, elle venait me voir parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas les dossiers. J'ai perdu un temps fou à réparer ses erreurs, c'était comme si tout ce que je lui expliquais entrait par une oreille pour ressortir par l'autre. Je me demande encore comment elle a fait pour avoir ce poste »

L'homme roula des yeux avant de se taper le front.

« C'était pas pour le dossier qu'elle venait dans ton bureau cornichon même un gamin de six ans aurait compris ! Elle ne m'amenait pas de café toutes les demies heures à moi ! »

Le démon se prit la tête dans la main, exaspéré par le souvenir.

« Il s'en est fallu de peu que la plante se noie, je ne savais plus quoi en faire. J'avais beau lui dire que je n'en voulais pas, elle revenait quand même avec du thé »

« Ça c'est de la secrétaire ... »

Le démon lui lança un regard désabusé, se sentant incompris.

« Elle aurait mieux fait de prendre rendez-vous pour régler le dossier au lieu de faire n'importe quoi. Elle passait la moitié de ses semaines dans mon bureau alors qu'elle n'avait rien à y faire. Elle ne faisait que me déranger pour un rien, un jour c'était le balais, l'autre un dossier, un autre les vitres, parfois la poussière des étagères et une fois elle m'a demandé de lui tenir l'escabeau pour faire le lustre. Ce n'était même pas à elle de faire le ménage, j'aurais dû signaler son cas de maniaque de la propreté à la RH, ils lui aurait trouvé un autre poste pour s'épanouir »

« Ça s'appelle de la drague 'bécile! Et je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi tu te plains ça devait tout à fait être plaisant … Surtout quand elle se baissait pour remettre des ramettes de papier dans la photocopieuse »

Le démon soupira de dépit et lança un regard irrité à son ami qui poursuivit pour s'expliquer.

« Quoi ? Elle était super canon ! Nom d'un chien t'es l'homme le plus lucide, sérieux et terre-à-terre que je connaisse mais comment tu peux être aussi manche avec les femmes ? »

Le noble roula des yeux et haussa un sourcil peu concerné avant de tourner machinalement la tête en la voyant arriver.

Il cligna des yeux, l'air dérouté. L'homme l'imita et elle fit délibérément semblant de n'avoir rien entendu à leur conversation précédente.

« Mais c'est que ça vous va très bien mademoiselle ! Vous êtes toute belle ! »

Elle sourit à l'homme avec politesse, gênée par le compliment. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà porté une tenue aussi singulière. Elle aurait préféré arriver plus tard et ne pas entendre la fin de leur conversation.

Depuis quand le démon travaillait en bureau ?

« Merci monsieur »

« Mais de rien c'est la stricte vérité, pas vrai Ciel ? »

Le démon tiqua, sortant de la rêverie dans laquelle il était partit depuis quelque secondes. Il regarda Lewis, interrogateur avant de reporter son regard sur elle, en quête d'une réponse. Elle se garda bien de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit et il finit par froncer les sourcils, égaré.

« Je n'écoutais pas »

« **$¨¤£µ%§ !** »

Lewis tiqua immédiatement, satisfait. Plus rien ne semblait compter à part le contenu des paroles de sa femme.

« Enfin ! Nous passons à table ! J'ai une de ces faims »

Elle se força à l'enthousiasme.

« Chouette »

Le repas que Lenuta avait préparé se révéla délicieux. Elle termina son assiette et du se resservir quatre fois sous le regard insistant et les agressions à coup de louches pleines de la femme avant d'être contrainte d'arrêter, son estomac lui lançant un dernier avertissement sur les événements fâcheux qui pourraient se produire si elle avalait une bouchée de plus. Ils parlèrent de leur voyage, du gouvernement roumain et de la précarité en mangeant. Il y avait beaucoup de chose à dire et à déplorer.

Alors qu'ils prenaient le thé et qu'elle essayait de contenir le repas dans son estomac, passablement indisposée, elle perçu son équipier vaciller légèrement à sa droite.

Ciel s'était légèrement affalé depuis le début du repas, il semblait peiner à se tenir aussi droit qu'auparavant. Bien qu'elle ai été cantonnée au jus de pomme, les trois autres avaient continué au vin pendant tout le repas et le nombre de bouteilles qu'ils avaient descendu était saisissant. La roumaine semblait redoutable en matière d'alcool et son mari n'avait pas cessé d'inciter tout le monde à boire pour marquer l'occasion. Le démon entama le sujet sensible avec naturel, se stabilisant sur ses coudes.

« Vous avez des nouvelles du Château de Bran ? Élise veut faire un arrêt à Brasov, elle m'a demandé de le lui montrer »

Lewis et sa femme se lancèrent un regard en coin. Ce dernier haussa les sourcils, peu sûr de la façon dont poursuivre la conversation.

« Ben mon vieux, tu ferais mieux d'abandonner l'idée. Ça fait déjà quelques années que les visites y sont interdites et tous les voyageurs qui s'y sont aventurés ne sont jamais revenus pour la majeur partie »

« **%¤§£µ§%µ£** »

« Qu'est ce qu'elle dit ? »

L'homme fronça les sourcils, un poing songeur contre la bouche.

« Qu'il est hanté, et que le mal frappe ceux qui s'en approchent trop »

Elle sentit son cœur se resserrer douloureusement.

« Il y a eu des cas d'enlèvements dans le pays ? »

L'homme sembla réfléchir.

« Non pas à ce que je sache mademoiselle, rien de bien mystérieux en tout cas »

« Et est-ce que le château est officiellement habité ? »

« Non, je ne crois pas »

Ciel intervint d'une voix septique, son verre négligemment porté à ses lèvres en prévision d'y boire une gorgée après son intervention.

« Il doit bien avoir moyen d'en être sûr, les factures d'eau ou d'électricité par exemple »

« Mais tu ne pourra pas te les procurer comme ça tu sais bien. Vous tenez tant que ça à aller visiter ce château mademoiselle ? Vous feriez bien d'y renoncer, c'est un conseil d'ami »

Elle soutint son regard, perturbée.

« C'est que j'en entends parler depuis toute petite, il m'a toujours fasciné ... »

« C'est un lieu splendide mais vous n'allez pas mettre votre vie en danger pour quelque chose de si futile n'est ce pas ? »

Elle se tut, le cœur lourd.

L'homme remarqua sa peine et fronça les sourcils, perturbé.

« Et donc Ciel voulait vous faire plaisir en vous le montrant c'est ça ? »

Le concerné hocha la tête et l'homme soupira avant de lui lancer un regard perçant.

 _Il a compris. Il n'est pas dupe._

Il sembla réfléchir et de se retourna vers sa femme. Il lui demanda quelque chose en roumain et elle ne tarda pas à lui répondre, une lueur inquiète dans le regard.

« Sa grand mère s'est rendue là bas et y a disparu, ils ne l'ont jamais retrouvé »

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

« Sa grand mère a été dans le château ? Quand ça ? »

« C'était il y a deux ans si je me trompe pas »

« Et vous n'avez pas retrouvé sa trace ? Elle était seule ? »

Il posa la question à sa femme qui lui répondit sèchement.

« Oui, on l'y avait invité »

« Mais comment cela se fait t-il ? »

« Sa grand mère était une petite cousine de la dernière propriétaire »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, sidérée. Sa grand mère faisait partie d'une famille aussi puissante ?

« Et elle avait des relations étroites avec cette Margaret ? »

Élise ne parvenait pas à détacher le regard de Lenuta qui était devenu de plus en plus froide au fur et à mesure de leur échange. Ciel se pencha vers elle pour chuchoter, la voix neutre.

« Parler des morts est très mal vu par ici, cela perturberait leur sommeil »

« Oh … »

La forcer à subir ce genre de conversation sur sa grand mère décédée était assez ingrat et particulièrement impoli pour une invitée.

« Quelle idiote je n'avais pas compris »

Il leva négligemment la main en signe d'apaisement.

« Ce n'est pas grave »

Il se tourna vers la femme et inclina la tête en lui présentant des excuses qu'elle ne parvint pas à comprendre. Elle était étonnée de la façon convaincante dont il faisait rouler sa langue quand il parlait roumain, son accent ne différait pas sensiblement de celui de la femme.

Il hocha la tête après la réponse et se retourna vers Lewis.

« Nous allons nous retirer pour la nuit, nous reprendrons la route demain »

« Vous pouvez restez aussi longtemps que vous le souhaitez »

« Merci Lewis »

Le vieil homme frappa énergiquement ses mains sur la table pour mettre l'assemblée en mouvement.

« Lenuta va vous conduire à votre chambre ! Désolé mais je n'ai qu'un lit double à vous offrir ce soir »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil tendancieux.

« Oh et puis tu vas pas me dire que ça te pose un problème p'tit gars »

Ciel sembla soudain prendre la décision d'arrêter de luter contre le vent inutilement. Il soupira avant de répliquer d'une voix résignée.

« On ne peut rien te cacher dis moi »

Lewis éclata de rire et elle crispa la mâchoire de malaise. Il était toujours persuadé qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux pour elle ne savait trop quelle raison.

« Bonne nuit tous les deux ! »

Il essaya de se lever et chancela dangereusement avant de regagner sa chaise avec précaution.

« Je crois que je vais rester un peu profiter du feu »

Elle acquiesça par politesse, blasée. Il ne pouvait même pas se lever.

Ciel se leva à son tour sans le moindre faux pas et ils sortirent de table en suivant la femme qui ne pipa mot. Elle ne semblait pas affecté par l'alcool bien qu'elle ai bu plus que les deux hommes.

Elle se sentait mal vis à vis d'elle, elle l'avait blessé. Elle se pencha discrètement vers le démon.

« Comment s'excuse t-on en roumain ? »

Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'elle s'adressait à lui. Il soupira en parlant.

« Îmi pare rău »

Elle interpella la femme et s'excusa de sa maladresse.

Lenuta secoua la tête et lui sourit chaleureusement. Elle fit de même en retour, rassurée

Elle les conduisit dans une pièce à l'autre bout de la maison et Ciel lui souhaita bonne nuit poliment. Élise s'en remit à la communication non verbale en se contentant de lui sourire. La femme lui rendit son sourire et repartit vers la salle à manger, les laissant seuls dans le couloir étroit.

S'en suivit alors un moment de silence et d'immobilité totale.

Le démon ne semblait pas décidé à esquisser le moindre geste. Il regardait un point fixe à sa gauche, plongé dans ses pensées.

Elle flancha la première et ouvrit la porte, rendue nerveuse par le mutisme et l'attitude étrangement amorphe du démon. Elle pu juger de la taille tout à fait satisfaisante de la chambre une fois la lumière allumée. Il y avait un lit double au milieu de la pièce, une armoire, un secrétaire et des peintures traditionnelles aux murs qu'elle trouva plutôt inquiétantes. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le matelas et se retint de soupirer de satisfaction. Elle avait tellement attendu de pouvoir dormir sur quelque chose de confortable.

En tournant la tête, elle découvrit tous ses vêtements lavés et repassés sur une chaise. C'était donc ce que faisait la femme quand elle quittait la table de temps en temps. Ils avaient du rester manger longtemps pour qu'elle ai le temps de tout faire.

Elle se retourna vers le démon qui n'avait pas réagit, la voix dubitative.

« Ciel ? »

Il tiqua en sa direction, émergeant de sa rêverie.

« Hm ? »

« Qu'est ce que vous allez faire en attendant demain matin ? »

Il détailla quelques secondes la pièce avant de hausser les épaules.

« Lire »

Il se dirigea vers le secrétaire et s'y assit avant de sortir un de ses livres de son sac. Il s'appuya sur les coudes pour commencer sa lecture avec nonchalance, se soutenant la tête d'une de ses mains.

Elle haussa les sourcils avec scepticisme et détourna le regard pour détailler la chambre de nouveau. La totalité des meubles étaient en bois massif et la tomette ocre en terre cuite était lustrée avec soin. C'était une chambre douillette.

« Alors vous ne dormirez pas du tout ? »

« Je ne dors jamais »

Elle le laissa lire ou quoi qu'il soit en train de faire.

D'où elle était, un paravent décorait le mur de gauche et une fenêtre à sa droite laissait entrer de l'air frais, presque un peu trop.

Ciel lui tournait le dos, immobile. Elle n'était pas tout à fait persuadé qu'il puisse se permettre une nuit blanche dans son état mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

Elle se dirigea vers le paravent et le déplaça vers le centre de la pièce de façon à pouvoir se cacher derrière. Elle délaça sa robe et la laissa glisser avant de la passer par dessus l'écran de bois et d'enfiler le Tee shirt de Ciel que la femme avait également lavé. Elle entreprit ensuite de brosser et démêler ses cheveux.

C'était une pure catastrophe. Elle avait accumulé les nœuds entre le marais et le shampoing musclé de la femme. Elle passa son peigne dans ses mèches et gémit de douleur. Elle avait horreur que ses cheveux soit aussi emmêlés, c'était insoutenable. Elle changea d'appui, les jambes engourdies par l'immobilité et un violent pincement se fit sentir sous son pied. Elle n'étouffa pas la plainte douloureuse.

« Aah ! … bordel »

Une voix mi suspecte, mi incertaine lui parvint du secrétaire.

« Debussy ... ? »

Elle retint une autre plainte en voyant la cause de sa douleur.

« Ne vous retournez pas »

Elle ne portait pas grand chose d'autres que le Tee shirt. Il suspendit son geste et se retourna vers le mur.

« Qu'est ce que vous faîtes exactement ? »

« Je me peigne »

Il haussa les sourcils, désabusé.

« Pourquoi faites vous autant de bruit alors ? »

« J'ai marché sur une épingle … »

« Oh »

Elle avança une main tremblante vers son pieds avant d'hésiter. L'épingle était bien enfoncée de biais dans la chair. Elle frissonna d'horreur.

« Vous n'arrivez pas à l'enlever ? »

« J'ai peur de me faire encore plus mal »

« Tirez d'un coup sec, ça suffira »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Évidement qu'elle n'allait pas l'enfoncer encore plus pour la faire disparaître.

Elle tira sur l'aiguille d'acier et l'extirpa de sa chair en serrant les dents.

« Saleté. »

Le démon se pencha de nouveau sur son livre, peu ému par sa mésaventure.

Elle reprit son peigne et continua son travail. Elle était à présent énervée et ses gestes étaient plus brusques et impatients, la faisant souffrir plus que d'ordinaire.

« Debussy »

« Quoi encore? »

Il soupira au ton agressif.

« Qu'est ce que vous fichez depuis toute à l'heure ? »

« J'ai pleins de nœuds dans les cheveux »

Il sembla prendre les quelques secondes suivantes pour trouver quoi lui répondre.

« Arrêtez de vous mutiler et allez dormir »

Elle dégagea le peigne de ses cheveux d'un geste rageur. Pour qui la prenait-il à parler d'une voix autoritaire ? C'était de sa faute si elle s'était planté cette maudite épingle dans le pied ? Elle se força à une voix aimable mais l'exaspération transparu clairement dans ses paroles.

« Laissez moi en paix et retournez comater d'accord ? »

Il grogna de dépit à la remarque, amorphe. Il se stabilisa sur son coude.

« Ils sont assez portés sur la boisson tous les deux »

Elle attrapa son short en boitant et s'arrêta soudain, interloquée.

« Vous êtes vraiment saoul ? »

Il claqua la langue en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Bien sûr que non »

« Excusez moi mais vous n'avez pas l'air très fringuant »

Il grinça des dents.

« Mon organisme n'est pas habitué à ressentir les effets de l'alcool »

« Pourquoi avez vous bu avec Lewis alors ? C'est un vrai pochtron et il vous a incité à le suivre »

« Ce n'est pas nouveau »

 _Oui mais les autres fois l'alcool n'avait pas d'effet sur vous_

« C'est une sorte de jeu stupide ? Qui tiendra le plus longtemps avant de faire un coma éthylique ? Lewis commençait à s'endormir sur son verre et je me demande combien de millièmes de seconde il aurait tenu debout si il s'était levé avec nous »

Le noble se frictionna les yeux d'une main lasse.

« Ce n'est pas Lewis le problème, c'est sa femme »

« Ah parce que vous- »

Il la coupa d'une voix mordante, anticipant sa remarque.

« Peignez donc vos cheveux et laissez moi lire Debussy »

Elle plissa les yeux, révoltée.

 _Pff ces hommes qui ne supportent pas de se faire battre à quelque chose par une femme. Comme si il arrivait à lire dans cet état en plus_

Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait l'insupporter avec sa fierté ma placée.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répliquer et il replongea dans son mutisme, ne faisant pas d'autres commentaires sur ses gémissements plaintifs.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, alors qu'Élise commençait à envisager sérieusement de se couper les cheveux, il explosa, ne pouvant supporter davantage ses plaintes. L'alcool semblait avoir diminué sa patience déjà très mince.

« Mais à quel point êtes-vous empotée ? Ça va durer toute la nuit ?! »

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

« Taisez vous ! Qu'est ce que vous y connaissez à la douleur du démêlage ?! »

Il expira dédaigneusement et se remit à sa lecture. Elle décida de faire une pause pour mettre son short puis reprit consciencieusement sa tâche en étouffant les plaintes douloureuses entre ses dents. Une voix lassée mais autoritaire lui parvint du secrétaire.

« Ça suffit allez dormir maintenant »

« Je n'ai pas finis »

« Tant pis il est trop tard vous allez avoir du mal demain »

Cette remarque résonna dans sa tête. C'était enfin demain qu'ils arriveraient au château.

« Justement, je ne tiens pas à ressembler à une souillon »

Il soupira lourdement, exaspéré.

« Mais on s'en fiche de ça bon sang »

« Non on ne s'en fiche pas »

Elle ne supportait tout simplement pas que ses cheveux ne soient pas démêlés. Quelques minutes de sommeil en moins n'allaient pas la foudroyer sur place.

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez avec langueur.

« Vous avez presque fini ? »

« J'ai fais le quart à peu près »

Il se retourna vers elle d'un bond, exaspéré.

« Seulement ?! »

« Je fais ce que je peux ! »

Il roula des yeux et s'affala sur le bureau, la tête dans la main. Elle s'était installée sur le lit, lasse d'être debout et maintenait sa jambe en l'air pour ne pas tâcher les draps. Un mince filet de sang suintait de sa blessure.

Elle devait être ridicule comme ça.

« D'ailleurs ça vaut aussi pour vous, si vous n'avez plus de pouvoirs votre corps doit se fatiguer plus facilement »

Ciel ne répondit rien et releva la tête avec irritation. Il ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit avec elle qui gémissait dans son dos et voilà maintenant qu'elle accusait à tort sa condition physique.

Élise remarqua avec méfiance qu'il s'était retourné et la regardait lever sa jambe d'une façon hasardeuse. Il sembla désabusé par son extravagance.

Elle fronça les sourcils et le questionna d'une voix acerbe.

« Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi vous faîtes ça exactement ? »

Elle en avait marre de tenir sa jambe tendue. Ses muscles commençaient à protester.

« Je ne veux pas mettre de sang sur les draps »

Jusqu'alors désabusé, il sembla réaliser quelque chose et fronça les sourcils, contrarié.

« N'en mettez surtout pas »

Elle haussa un sourcil, se sentant s'échauffer.

« En fait vous n'en avez rien à foutre que je me vide lentement de mon sang mais si je tâche les draps c'est la catastrophe ? »

Il se pencha sur son sac et sembla chercher quelque chose à intérieur.

« Mais non »

Elle ne dit rien en attendant qu'il s'explique, fulminante et il leva les yeux au ciel, agacé qu'elle ne comprenne pas par elle même.

« Vous connaissez Lewis. Si il voit du sang sur les draps cela risque d'être ingérable »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, scandalisée. C'était très embarrassant mais comment pouvait-il penser à quelque chose de si stupide alors qu'elle s'était blessée ? Elle explosa, insupportée et trahie par ses nerfs.

« Mais on s'en branle de ça ! J'ai mal et je saigne ! »

Il plissa dangereusement les yeux, le regard perçant de désapprobation.

« Arrêtez de parler aussi obscènement. C'est extrêmement disgracieux pour une femme »

« Un jour je suis une femme l'autre une sauvage et l'autre une mégère il faudrait vous décider ! Je parle comme je veux bordel vous n'êtes vraiment qu'un égocentrique fier et méprisant ! »

Il se stoppa net, offusqué.

« Pardon ?! »

Il se leva d'un bond sous le coup de l'indignation.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez que j'y fasse si vous n'avez pas été foutue de faire attention où vous marchiez ? Il y avait une épingle au sol il a fallu que vous posiez le pied dessus et alors, la Terre ne va pas s'arrêter de tourner pour si peu ! Vous voulez que j'appelle le SAMU peut être ? Que je vous mette sous respiration artificielle, vous fasse un massage cardiaque ou que j'ampute la jambe au cas où !? »

Elle défaillit, déstabilisée de le voir s'emporter de la sorte. L'alcool ne réussissait visiblement pas sur son self-control.

« Vous êtes un vrai goujat ! Vous auriez pu me donner un pansement au moins au lieu de rester dormir assis ! Votre sac était à moins de trente centimètres de vos fesses ! »

« C'est ce que je suis en train de faire espèce de sotte ! »

« Après avoir vu que Lewis risquait de se moquer de vous ! Vous l'avez juste fait pour sauver votre fierté, pas pour moi ! »

Il roula des yeux.

« Le sang aurait simplement coagulé et rien de grave ne serait arrivé »

« Et la septicémie ? Et le tétanos ?! »

« Mais bon sang arrêtez avec votre paranoïa hypocondriaque vous n'allez pas attraper tout ça pour si peu ! »

« Vous n'en savez rien ! »

Il soupira. Peut être l'avait-il mise au jus de pomme trop tard ? Lenuta avait un peu trop généreusement corsé le ragoût avec du vin blanc.

« J'ai fais plus de douze ans de médecine et je peux vous dire que rien ne va vous arriver à cause d'une épingle à nourrice »

Elle sembla surprise. Il la regarda froncer les sourcils et se retourner sans un mot de plus, vexée. Elle manœuvra pour bouger et se retrouva finalement à plat ventre, dos à lui, la jambe encore en l'air. Elle se releva difficilement sur ses coudes pour essayer de continuer à démêler ses nœuds. Le démon la regarda passer laborieusement le peigne dans ses cheveux.

Elle n'allait jamais terminer avant l'aube si elle poursuivait de la sorte.

Il soupira lourdement et se passa la main sur le visage, exaspéré.

Élise se peignait de plus belle, agacée.

Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être pénible. N'aurait-il pas pu dire plus tôt qu'il avait des connaissances en médecine au lieu de la laisser s'inquiéter comme une imbécile ?

« Donnez-moi ça »

Elle sursauta et se retourna vers le démon qui s'était levé de sa chaise pour approcher du lit. Il tendit la main sous son regard méfiant, impatienté. Elle se redressa et fronça les sourcils avant d'y déposer le peigne avec hésitation. Il lui tendit un pansement en échange et elle récupéra l'adhésif avant d'en enlever les protection et de l'appliquer sur sa plaie avec précaution. Elle releva la tête d'un air interrogateur en voyant que ses pieds se trouvaient toujours dans son champ de vision. Il fit un signe de tête.

« Retournez-vous on ne va pas y passer la nuit »

« Hein ? »

Il ne cilla pas.

« Mais vous n'allez pas- »

Sa patience semblait à bout.

« Ça suffit obéissez et taisez-vous »

Elle lui lança un regard noir, peu charmée par son ton impétueux. Il pourrait définitivement être plus respectueux.

« Si je veux. On n'est plus au dix-neuvième siècle et les femmes ont le droit d'avoir une volonté propre vous voyez ? »

Sa pique n'émeut pas le démon le moins du monde. Il se contenta de la fixer sans ciller, soutenant son regard d'un air sombre. Elle finit par détourner les yeux, frustrée. Il avait décidément le don de l'impressionner quand il prenait cet air menaçant.

Elle ne se retourna pas pour autant, le regard insolent. Le démon ne se démonta pas et haussa à peine les épaules.

« Bien. C'est très mature de votre part. Débrouillez-vous »

Il lança le peigne sur le lit et retourna simplement s'asseoir.

Elle fixa son dos, incrédule. Il tourna une page et elle entendit le papier crisser légèrement sous ses doigts.

Peut-être aurait-elle dû lui obéir ? Il avait proposé ses services pour lui peigner les cheveux, il avait fait preuve de prévenance à son égard pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait et elle l'avait simplement envoyé sur les roses.

Elle savait très bien pourquoi elle avait réagi de la sorte. Elle avait horreur de ces moments où son ego surdimensionné prenait le dessus. Cela ne se faisait pas ressentir tout le temps, mais elle voyait bien que deux siècles et une classe sociale les séparaient.

Elle le regarda tourner les pages de son livre, indifférent. Elle céda d'une voix sombre, passant une main dans ses cheveux déstructurés.

« Ciel ? »

Il ne daigna pas tourner la tête. Elle soupira et serra les dents, ravalant amèrement sa fierté.

« Etes vous toujours d'accord pour m'aider ? »

Il soupira dédaigneusement.

« Uniquement si j'ai la certitude que je ne quitterai pas cette chaise pour rien de nouveau »

Elle roula des yeux.

« C'est bon j'arrête de discuter »

Il se releva, la mettant au défi de recommencer d'un regard perçant et elle s'assit en tailleur dos à lui.

C'était grotesque, Ciel qui lui peignait les cheveux. Elle allait plus souffrir qu'autre chose. Il n'avait pas dit qu'il réduirait sa douleur, uniquement qu'il en finirait plus vite. De toute façon ça lui convenait parfaitement. Autant en découdre rapidement.

Il récupéra le peigne et s'approcha d'elle. Elle se recula pour faire dos au vide et elle sentit le démon arriver près d'elle. Il attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux et s'arrêta pour la faire rouler entre ses doigts, comme distrait. Prise de court, elle frissonna involontairement au contact.

« Eh bien Monsieur. Je ne vous savais pas si prévenant »

Elle sursauta et fit volte-face dans un mouvement surpris. Elle écarquilla les yeux et faillit tomber à la renverse en voyant Sebastian les observer depuis la fenêtre ouverte, l'air amusé. Ciel lui lança un regard sombre et releva la tête, le toisant.

« Qu'est ce que tu raconte encore imbécile. Tu as été lent, qu'est ce qui t'as retenu aussi longtemps ? »

Elle eu déglutit au ton glacial dans son dos.

« Des événements fortuits se sont produits durant ma présence à Londres et m'ont obligé à prolonger mon séjour Monsieur mais il me semble que j'aurais mieux fait de revenir plus tard ... »

Le majordome souriait, se cachant derrière sa main. Une veine saillante apparue sur le front du Comte.

« Tais-toi. Je n'arrivais pas à lire avec tout le boucan qu'elle faisait »

Elle tilta immédiatement, scandalisée.

 _Quoi ?!_

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si mes cheveux sont un désastre pareil, on en serait pas là si vous ne m'aviez pas laissé retomber dans l'eau espèce de tortionnaire ! »

Il lâcha aussitôt ses cheveux.

« Pardon ? »

Elle eu un autre mauvais pressentiment et se jeta sur Sebastian en quête de protection. L'autre démon s'était fait très menaçant.

« Je vous ai amené avec moi pour sauver votre amie je vous ferais dire j'aurais très bien pu vous laisser à Londres toute seule »

« Peut être mais vous n'avez certainement pas fait ça pour moi, je suis sûre qu'on vous a obligé à prendre un binôme et que vous m'avez choisis par dépit pour avoir la paix ! »

Ça ne pouvait être que ce genre de formalité.

Sebastian sourit, ce qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'était pas très loin de la vérité. Le démon plissa les yeux, horripilé.

« Pourquoi vous aurais-je choisis si ça avait été le cas ? Vous êtes plus empotée qu'une novice ! »

Elle plissa les yeux de rage. Non seulement il insultait sa condition physique mais en plus il ne lui avouait pas la vraie raison de sa présence ici avec eux. Elle était persuadée que tout cela avait un lien avec le mercenaire.

Elle leva le regard vers le majordome noir, insupportée. Elle ne tirerait rien de plus du noble de la soirée.

« Sebastian emmène-le n'importe où je ne veux plus le voir »

Une aura de meurtre flottait au dessus du Comte.

« Attendez vous croyez que vous pouvez me congédier quand ça vous chante comme un domestique ? Pour qui vous me prenez ?! »

« Un tyran ! »

« C'est faux ! Nous devions faire vite et vous nous ralentissiez sans arrêt ! »

« Je suis humaine je vous ferais dire ! Navrée de ne pas répondre à vos critères de sélection élitistes ! »

La langue du démon claqua tandis qu'il lui lançait un regard noir.

« Laissons cette furie se défouler seule et allons parler dehors Sebastian »

Le majordome s'inclina, ne se départant pas de son air amusé.

« Bien, Monsieur. A plus tard mademoiselle je vous souhaite une bonne nuit »

« Merci Sebastian, vous de même »

Ciel sortit de la pièce sans un regard en arrière, déposant le peigne dans un claquement sec sur le bureau et Sebastian referma la porte derrière eux.

Elle soupira une fois seule.

Pourquoi était-il aussi impossible ? Il avait lui même avoué qu'il avait proposé de l'aider à brosser ses cheveux uniquement parce qu'elle le dérangeait.

Heureusement que Sebastian était revenu. Les choses allaient devenir moins laborieuses grâce à lui.

Elle finit de se démêler les cheveux seule et se coucha en fulminant.

 **OoOoO**

Elle se retourna pour la vingtième fois dans ses draps, espérant que le côté droit apporterait plus de sommeil que ne l'avait fait le gauche.

Quoi qu'elle fasse, les battements de son cœur bien trop rapides et l'inquiétude qui lui serrait la poitrine l'empêchait de pouvoir, ne serait-ce que songer à fermer l'œil. Avaient-ils seulement le temps de s'arrêter pour dormir ? Ne feraient-ils mieux pas de partir sur l'heure ?

Elle réalisa qu'elle était la seule qui avait besoin de dormir et qu'ils perdaient tout ce temps pour se reposer à cause d'elle.

Elle se releva de son lit et ouvrit la porte avant de lorgner des deux côtés du couloirs avec prudence. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où Sebastian et Ciel avaient bien pu aller.

Elle descendit les escalier sans rencontrer âme qui vive et lâcha un soupir.

Pourquoi les avait-elle laissé partir ? Qui savait où ils avaient bien pu aller ?

Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée le plus discrètement possible. Quand Ciel avait évoqué le fait d'aller parler dehors, il l'avait manifestement sous entendu au sens propre du terme.

Elle s'aventura dans la nuit noire à l'aveuglette. Elle ne voyait rien mis à part les lumières d'un village au loin. Elle tourna la tête, l'œil alerté par une autre source lumineuse. Cela provenait d'un grand hangar qu'elle avait brièvement eu le loisir d'observer quand il faisait encore jour. Elle s'approcha et entendit des éclats de voix à l'intérieur.

« … C'est galère on est obligés de faire nos courses au marché du village à cause de ça alors ça réduit considérablement le choix, ils ne vendent même pas l'après-rasage que j'utilise »

Une voix plus sombre et plus monotone suivit sa compère.

« Je vais quand même y jeter un coup d'œil »

Elle entra dans le bâtiment avec méfiance en reconnaissant les voix, se faisant le plus discrète possible.

Le vaste hangar était rempli de foin, de tracteurs, de matériel agricole et autres appareils ménagers inutilisés qu'elle peinait à distinguer sous la lumière vacillante. C'était un fourbi indescriptible. Elle erra entre les épaves et finit par apercevoir les deux hommes un peu plus loin dans un espace dégagé des décombres. Elle se frictionna vigoureusement les bras. Il faisait vraiment frais la nuit dans ce pays à moins que ce ne soit simplement le choc thermique avec la température en journée qui lui donnait cette impression.

Lewis était installé/affalé contre un meuble et croquait dans une pomme avec quiétude. Elle supposait que l'homme appuyé sur la Chevrolet et caché derrière le capot ouvert n'était autre que Ciel. C'est sa voix atone qu'elle entendit la seconde d'après.

« Tu as vérifié le moteur du démarreur et la bobine d'allumage ? »

« Oui mais y'a rien de ce côté, la bobine est comme neuve et la batterie a été changé y'a moins d'un an »

Le démon se pencha sur le moteur.

« Elles sont drôlement encrassées ces bougies »

Le vieil homme rigola franchement.

« T'as vu où on est ? Entre la boue, la terre, les routes déglinguées et les nids de poules c'est quand même les suspensions qu'il faut plaindre le plus sur cette caisse »

Ciel continua son inspection, manipulant les câbles et les tuyaux.

« N'est ce pas simplement un problème de transpondeur ? »

« Elle a à peine deux ans c'est improbable »

Le noble se redressa en retirant des gants maculés de crasse et de graisse noire. Il semblait s'être changé et avait opté pour une tenue plus urbaine. Elle pu l'apercevoir davantage quand il se releva du capot, l'air ennuyé. Il portait une chemise simple sur mesure à carreaux bleue au col presque fermé à cause du pli du tissu bien qu'il n'ai pas boutonné les deux derniers boutons et un simple pantalon Chino. La tenue était classique mais particulièrement harmonieuse. Le bas de son pantalon remontait sur ses chaussures style ranger de façon aléatoire, témoignant du fait qu'il n'avait pas même pris le temps d'ajuster le pli en se changeant. Elle remarqua les légères traces d'usure sur les plis des bottines à lacet qui montraient qu'elles n'étaient pas neuves.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu s'habiller d'une façon aussi décontractée, il ne quittait d'habitude jamais ses costumes et ses smoking. Elle soupira de frustration.

 _Au final peut importe ce qu'il porte il a la classe_

Elle se gifla mentalement à cette remarque.

Elle était humaine. Elle avait beau mépriser les femmes sans fierté qui étaient obsédées par les hommes séduisants et le trouver particulièrement agaçant, elle ne pourrait pas se voiler la face encore longtemps concernant le physique de son équipier.

Elle le regarda monter dans la voiture et mettre le contact. Ils ne semblaient pas l'avoir remarqué. Le véhicule vrombit quelques secondes mais ne démarra pas. Le démon claqua la langue.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fais avec cette voiture Lewis ... »

« Mais je sais pas ! Lenuta est allée faire des courses et la fois d'après, pas moyen de rallumer l'engin »

Ciel soupira et fit de nouveau tourner la machine quelque secondes. Il écouta le bruit de démarrage attentivement.

« Ça vient du moteur »

Il ressortit du véhicule et se pencha de nouveaux sous le capot, s'appuyant d'une main sur un bord. Il releva ses manches et plongea de nouveau hors de sa vue. Il procédait à ses inspections avec minutie en tâchant de ne pas salir ses habits.

Il s'interrompit, semblant réaliser quelque chose.

« C'est pas normal »

Elle s'approcha d'eux, curieuse. L'homme tourna la tête vers elle et se leva pour aller à sa rencontre.

« Élise ! Vous ne dormez pas ? »

Il désigna la voiture et le démon derrière lui.

« Comme vous pouvez le constater Ciel est en train d'essayer de réparer la voiture qui es censée vous conduire à Brasov »

Le noble se redressa et haussa les sourcils, étonné de la voir ici. La lueur renfermée dans son regard attestait du fait qu'il était encore énervé contre elle.

« Que faites-vous ici vous n'avez pas sommeil ? »

Elle haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Lewis.

« J'ai vraiment hâte de voir la ville et comme j'en suis toute excitée je n'arrive pas à dormir »

Ciel comprendrait le message. Il se concentra de nouveau sur le véhicule sous lui avant de lui répondre d'une voix occupée.

« Sebastian est justement partit en reconnaissance voir ce qu'il en était du Château »

« C'est un sacré majordome que tu as là Ciel »

 _C'est sûr qu'on peut difficilement rêver mieux en terme d'efficacité_

« Je ne vous le fais pas dire »

Il se retourna vers elle à son intervention.

« Vous aussi il vous impressionne ? »

Elle rit devant son air intimidé.

« Il est très fort et c'est un homme charmant »

« Ça c'est sûr, il doit en faire chavirer des cœurs ! »

Il parla par dessus son épaule.

« Il n'est pas marié Ciel ? »

Le démon ne prit pas la peine de se relever du moteur, la voix monotone.

« Non Lewis il n'est pas marié »

« Rhalàlà ça doit en faire des malheureuses »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

« J'ai pas raison mademoiselle ? »

Elle sourit et prit la peine de réfléchir avant de répondre. Elle n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. Sebastian marié ? C'était particulièrement cocasse pour un démon.

« C'est vrai qu'il n'aurait pas de mal à trouver si il y mettait du sien »

« Il n'a pas encore trouvé de chaussure à son pied ? Tel maître tel majordome ! »

Elle se garda bien d'argumenter mais le sourire amusés qu'ils échangèrent suffit amplement.

Le démon derrière eux manipula quelque chose avant de pester. Il semblait soudainement impatienté.

« Lewis. Ta femme, c'est elle qui a fait le dernier plein de carburant ? »

« Oui je crois, le compteur est plein »

Il referma le capot et fit un bref arrêt sur le siège conducteur et elle vit le clapet du réservoir s'ouvrir. Il s'avança vers l'arrière de la voiture et se pencha avant de se taper le front du dos la main.

« Bon sang Lewis explique lui un minimum comment ça marche une voiture »

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« C'est du diesel »

L'homme soupira lourdement en se tapant à son tour la main sur le front et elle le regarda soupirer avec dépit, légèrement perdue.

« Et alors ? »

Ciel se retourna, l'air passablement découragé qu'elle ne réagisse pas.

« Du gasoil dans un moteur à essence »

« Ah ... »

Elle devait avouer qu'elle était complètement larguée quand on en venait aux voitures, elle n'aurait jamais remarqué ce problème seule.

« On est bons pour vidanger le réservoir »

Elle lui lança un regard qui le fit hausser les sourcils et continuer d'une voix lasse.

« Avez-vous ne serait-ce que travaillé votre code ? »

Il roula des yeux devant son air renfrogné.

« Quand je pense que je dois vous confier ma voiture »

« A vrai dire, le contrat stipulait " des voitures ", c'est à dire autant que je veux »

Il lui lança un regard irrité.

« Si vous ne savez même pas faire le plein je ne vais pas m'amuser à vous confier quoi que ce soit »

« Mais vous avez promis ! J'ai remplis ma part du contrat c'est à votre tour ! »

« Vous n'avez fait que trébucher, faire dieu sait quoi dans les toilettes des femmes avec Joyce et vous endormir sur le canapé ! »

« Et alors ?! Ils n'y ont vu que du feu tant mon talent d'actrice était inouï ! »

« Ce qui est inouï c'est votre capacité à ne pas tenir l'alcool »

« On en parle de la votre ? Vous seriez encore planté dans le couloir si je ne vous avais pas ouvert la porte de la chambre tout à l'heure ! »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi mon cas est ne serait-ce que potentiellement comparable au votre ! »

« Oh les jeunes c'est toujours aussi chaud bouillant avec vous ? J'ai l'impression de revivre mes premières années de mariage »

Une veine pulsa sur le front de Ciel qui referma le capot rageusement.

« Lewis c'est pas le moment avec tes foutus souvenirs de fossile »

« T'es énervé parce que tu voulais faire des cachotteries à la demoiselle et que je lui ai raconté tout ça toute à l'heure c'est ça ? »

Il se retourna vers elle avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

« Elle avait le droit de savoir, je ne l'aurais privé de ces détails croustillants pour rien au monde ! »

Elle rit malgré elle et le démon soupira d'impuissance et de découragement. Lewis poursuivit, l'amusement disparaissant de ses traits.

« En tout cas un petit briefing s'impose. Je lui avait dit de faire gaffe en plus »

L'homme soupira légèrement.

« D'ailleurs dépêchons-nous d'en finir avec cet engin, je devrais retourner la voir je lui avait dis que j'écrirai une lettre en anglais pour son abonnement à je sais plus quoi, Vogue ou un truc débile dans le genre »

 _Vogue ?_

Elle en avait elle même par dessus la tête de devoir lire tous les numéros pour rester « in » et « aware » comme Harling l'exigeait d'elle. Elle était pratiquement en overdose, le magazine n'avait aucun intérêt scientifique, ni économique, ni politique et elle peinait à voir l'avantage social que sa lecture lui conférait. C'était ennuyant à mourir et toutes ces autruches anorexiques et sur-maquillées lui donnait de l'urticaire. Elle était consciente du fait qu'elles n'étaient pas celles à blâmer pour autant, que le monde de la mode dans sa globalité était très particulier.

Ciel se dirigea vers un établi surchargé d'outils en tout genre.

« Tu peux y aller et nous laisser finir Lewis »

Une goutte lui coula du front.

 _Nous_ _?_ …

« Bien ça m'arrange ! A demain p'tit gars ! Veille pas trop tard ou tu sera crevé »

« Nous partirons dans la nuit, je ne pense pas que nous nous reverrons »

« Ah … Bon eh ben je vous souhaite une bonne fin de visite alors, amusez vous bien et ma porte t'es toujours ouverte ! »

« Merci Lewis »

Ciel sourit narquoisement avant d'ajouter.

« Et ménage-toi, tu n'es plus tout jeune »

« Jeune homme ! Je vous prierai de traiter vos aînés avec respect ! »

« Bien sûr ... »

Elle n'était visiblement pas la seule victime de ses railleries.

« Allez à la prochaine p'tit gars, mademoiselle c'était un plaisir ! »

« Moi de même Lewis ! A bientôt à Londres j'espère »

« Ouais peut être que je ferais un petit pèlerinage dans la capitale un de ces quatre »

Il s'en alla là dessus en lui faisant un signe de main et elle lui sourit avant d'aller s'installer sur un canapé passé d'âge au cuir déchiré qui traînait par là. Elle attendit sans rien faire pendant que Ciel farfouillait dans l'établi, se sentant quelque peu inutile.

Le démon œuvra en silence, plaçant le tuyau de la pompe dans le réservoir avant de retourner s'occuper du moteur. Il œuvrait avec un torchon et semblait essuyer quelque chose avec soin.

Elle soupira intérieurement.

Pourquoi était-elle venue jusqu'ici ? Elle aurait dû partir avec l'homme pendant qu'il en était encore temps et retourner dans sa chambre. Si elle partait maintenant, le démon penserait à tous les coups qu'elle en avait marre de lui. Cela ne l'atteindrait et ne le contrarierait probablement pas mais c'était l'idée qui la dérangeait.

Elle se recroquevilla contre les coussins et passa ses bras autour de ses jambes repliées contre elle pour se protéger du froid.

Le mercenaire lui avait demandé de gagner la confiance du démon mais réalisait-il à quel point sa requête était ardue et vaine même si elle décidait d'y mettre du sien et de le trahir ? Ciel ne dévoilerait jamais ses secrets et ses plans à qui que soit à part peut être Sebastian. Pourquoi voulait-on qu'il ai confiance en elle ? Que voulait-on l'obliger à faire ? Qu'allait-elle devenir si on s'en prenait à ses proches sans qu'elle ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit ? Elle était dans une impasse.

Elle regarda le démon qui travaillait en silence, passant sa main sur son visage d'un geste lassé.

 _Même si il est insupportable et doté d'une fierté plus vaste que l'ex URSS pourquoi le trahirais-je alors qu'il m'a sauvé la vie et qu'il me protège ?_

L'idée même était grotesque et illogique.

Elle avait tellement hâte de sauver Abby pour pouvoir rentrer à Londres avec elle. Elle iraient manger toutes les deux dans leur restaurant japonais préféré, ne penseraient à rien et ne se prendraient pas la tête. Elle s'assurerait elle même qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Ce serait aussi simple que ça.

Une voix désapprobatrice stoppa son flux de pensées réconfortantes.

« Vous n'allez pas tenir la nuit si vous ne dormez pas »

Elle releva la tête vers Ciel. Il semblait encore occupé sur la voiture. Elle remarqua la tâche sombre sur la joue et éprouva l'envie de l'essuyer. Elle se gifla mentalement et se força à penser à quelque chose de moins stupide.

« On verra bien »

Elle parlait d'une voix atone, espérant cacher son inquiétude et sa faiblesse. Elle appréhendait particulièrement l'avenir à présent.

« Vous n'écoutez jamais rien n'est ce pas ? Pourquoi faut-il que vous soyez toujours aussi têtue ? Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous porter dans le château »

Il semblait lassé et résigné, la voix implacable à l'inverse d'Élise qui n'était pas ignorante de la menace qui planait sur eux.

« Qu'est ce que vous faîte avec ce chiffon ? »

Il se redressa péniblement et elle haussa les sourcils, attendant sa réponse.

« J'ai mis du diesel dans le circuit à essence en forçant le démarrage toute à l'heure, je préfère m'assurer que nous n'aurons pas d'autres problèmes donc j'enlève ce que je peux »

« Oh »

Il continua son travail et elle se laissa aller contre le canapé. Le démon s'agitait devant elle et aucun son ne venait perturber son ouvrage. Le hangar et ses alentours étaient déserts, si quelqu'un s'approchait trop, Ciel le remarquerait et agirait en conséquence. Elle ferma doucement les yeux et respira lentement par le nez pour se détendre.

Elle ne sait pas combien de temps elle resta méditer mais elle faillit avoir une attaque en entendant la voix du démon toute proche d'elle.

« Tout va bien ? »

Elle sursauta, stupéfaite de le voir s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il se frottait les mains dans le torchon déjà maculé de graisse noire, il en avait beaucoup sur ses ongles semblait-il.

« Oui pourquoi ? »

« Vous êtes inquiète »

Elle détourna la tête, désabusée.

« Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ? »

« Je le sais, c'est tout »

Elle haussa les sourcils, faussement détachée.

« Élise »

Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort à l'entente de son prénom. Il ne l'appelait jamais comme ça quand ils étaient tous les deux. Son nom sonnait différemment cette fois ci. Il n'y avait pas ce voile d'amabilité forcée, sa voix était plus grave et plus profonde. Elle eu l'impression de l'entendre de sa bouche pour la première fois.

« Vous devez me dire ce qui vous préoccupe de la sorte »

Elle prit une grande inspiration hachée. Pourquoi semblait-il tout deviner ?

« C'est au sujet d'Adams ? »

Il lui laissait la possibilité de dire qu'autre chose que le sort de son amie l'inquiétait, il lui ouvrait une porte pour qu'elle se confie. Elle garda le silence, tétanisée.

Il soupira de façon à peine perceptible sous son mutisme.

« Je ne pourrais pas vous protéger si vous me cachez des choses importantes »

Elle serra les dents, tiraillée.

Devait-elle jouer une monstrueuse comédie avec lui et lui mentir ?

Elle rit d'amertume intérieurement.

Mentir, la comédie, les faux semblants, rien ne serait nouveau au final. C'était déjà ce qu'ils faisaient l'un par rapport à l'autre et aux yeux du monde à longueur de temps.

Elle se contentait de fixer le sol, sans voix. Elle sentait plus qu'elle percevait le démon près d'elle. Elle sentait toute son attention portée sur elle. Elle sentait son regard détailler ses mains crispées, son visage, le pli de sa bouche et le froncement de ses sourcils. Il avait laissé un certain espace entre eux, comme pour lui laisser suffisamment d'air. Comme l'aurait fait un psychiatre.

« Il n'y a rien à dire, j'ai peur c'est tout »

Il ne dit rien, attendant patiemment la suite.

« Je veux juste sauver Abby, c'est tout ce qui m'importe »

Il sembla se laisser aller légèrement contre les coussins.

« J'ai peur de ne pas arriver à temps et tout ce que je sais faire c'est vous ralentir »

Elle ne mentait pas. Elle omettait juste volontairement quelques détails.

« Je vous suis très reconnaissante d'avoir accepté de m'amener avec vous »

Elle rit, nerveuse.

« Et de me supporter »

Il ne parlait pas, la laissant librement s'épancher sur ses états d'âme.

« Je sais que j'ai mauvais caractère, ma mère me le disait souvent. Mais j'ai tellement peur et je suis vraiment furieuse d'être aussi impuissante. Je suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment et je m'énerve pour rien, je suis désolée »

Il avait ralentis le rythme de ses frottements contre le torchon, ses mains s'enrayant progressivement comme un mécanisme en manque d'huile. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de parler.

« Il n'y a pas de mal à extérioriser ce genre d'émotions. Vous êtes humaine après tout »

Elle haussa les épaules, le regard fuyant.

« Il n'y a rien d'autre ? »

Elle se laissa aller en arrière avec lassitude.

« Non »

« Vous le jurez ? »

Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression d'aggraver plus la situation chaque seconde ? Pourquoi ne pas parler tout simplement ?

« Oui »

Il n'avait pas ses pouvoirs, il ne pourrait pas la protéger comme les autres fois. Elle savait que sa vraie nature n'était pas ce comportement attentif et compréhensif, elle ne devait pas se laisser piéger.

C'était une intuition. Elle ne savait pas comment expliquer cette méfiance à l'encontre du noble alors que son cœur lui hurlait de tout lui dire et de lui faire confiance.

Il lui lança un regard en coin et elle déglutit difficilement. C'était comme si il s'était renfermé. Avait-elle raté une occasion de faire la lumière sur toute l'histoire ?

Elle repensa à ce qui c'était passé plus tôt dans la chambre, à ses doigts sur ses cheveux, comme si il en avait apprécié la douceur. Elle repensa au frisson qu'elle n'avait pu réprimer.

« Je suis de retour Monsieur »

Elle se retourna vers la voix atone et soignée. Sebastian revenait de son inspection et elle apprécia son timing. Ciel essayait encore sans succès de s'essuyer les mains, toujours aussi peu bavard. Il se releva du canapé.

« Sebastian. Qu'en est t-il ? »

« Le château n'est protégé par aucun garde mais je vous confirme le fait qu'il est habité »

« Des humains uniquement ? »

« Je ne saurais le dire. Mes sens semblent comme brouillés dans l'enceinte du château »

« Nous n'aurons qu'à y pénétrer par effraction alors, ce sera plus simple »

« Cela me semble en effet le plus judicieux monsieur »

Élise regarda le majordome aussi impeccablement coiffé et habillé que d'habitude. Lui arrivait-il de se tâcher ou d'être décoiffé ?

« Mais Sebastian ne vont-ils pas vous détecter quand vous approcherez et avoir des doutes ? »

Il passa un doigt sur ses lèvres en souriant.

« En effet, je vous laisserais approcher seuls le château et ne viendrais que si monsieur juge bon de m'appeler »

Elle hocha la tête et le silence retomba dans la pièce. Sebastian soupira doucement, sentant le malaise qui étouffait l'atmosphère.

« Allons Monsieur vous vous êtes encore disputé avec mademoiselle Élise ? »

Ciel reboutonnait ses boutons de manchette, leur faisant dos.

« Rien qui te concerne. Amène nos affaires, nous partons bientôt »

Elle se mordit la joue d'inconfort, ne souhaitant pas s'épancher davantage sur le sujet et se sentant défaillir à cause de la fatigue.

« Bien Monsieur »

Il se tourna vers elle.

« Vous pourrez dormir pendant le trajet si vous le souhaitez mademoiselle Élise »

Elle acquiesça, enthousiaste à la perspective de pouvoir dormir sans remords. Elle alla s'installer sur la banquette arrière de la Chevrolet, le nez froncé par l'odeur du cuir. Ciel s'installa à la place passager après avoir terminé sa maintenance.

Le silence s'intensifia encore et elle chercha en vain une phrase décente à prononcer pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Le démon semblait juste attendre, les yeux dans le vague. Elle entreprit de s'allonger sur la banquette, les jambes repliées sous elle en servant de son bras comme oreiller. Le hangar était faiblement éclairé et ils étaient presque plongés dans l'obscurité à l'intérieur de la voiture.

Le démon s'appuyait négligemment sur son coude et ne pipait mot depuis le départ du majordome. Elle aurait tant voulu savoir ce qui lui passait par tête à ce moment là.

« Ciel ? »

Il tourna machinalement la tête vers elle. Elle se redressa et poursuivit, la voix peu sûre.

« Et vous, est ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui vous inquiète ? »

La réponse vint rapidement, automatique.

« Non »

Elle ne chercha même pas à discuter. C'était vain.

Sebastian revint et ils prirent la route dans un silence étrangement serein. Le majordome conduisait beaucoup moins vite que son maître, faisant en sorte de rendre le voyage le moins éprouvant possible. Elle sentit ses yeux papillonner et se fermer lentement. Elle sentait qu'elle pouvait dormir sans crainte. La nuit évoluait autour d'eux, généreusement éclairée par la pleine lune.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

« Elle s'est endormie ? »

« Depuis que nous avons quitté le village Monsieur »

Le jeune démon vérifia prudemment ses arrières, s'assurant que la jeune femme était inconsciente. Le mince filet de bave qui coulait le long de ses lèvres acheva de le convaincre.

Il soupira lourdement en se laissant tomber contre son siège.

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt »

Le majordome ne perdit pas son temps en formalités inutiles.

« Était-ce des soldats britanniques près du marécage Monsieur ? »

Il pivota faiblement sa tête appuyée sur son coude.

« Non, je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils voulaient exactement. Ils étaient armés comme des militaires mais habillés comme des rôdeurs. Ils se sont contentés de m'attaquer sans aucune menace ou revendication et la thèse des terroristes en pleine campagne roumaine laisse songeur »

« Vous pensez savoir qui les envoyaient ? »

« Pas précisément. Je ne me fais pas d'illusions pour autant »

« Vous pensez qu'ils en ont après mademoiselle Élise ? »

Le démon soupira, le regard perdu au loin.

« Elle m'a affirmée qu'elle avait simplement regagné le campement sans croiser personne »

« Et vous la croyez ? »

« Je ne sais pas »

« Était-elle convaincante en vous l'affirmant ? »

« Elle l'a juré »

« La faiblesse temporaire de certaines personne les pousse parfois à n'entendre que ce qu'elles souhaitent entendre »

La voix du noble claqua l'air, tranchante.

« Qu'est ce que tu insinue Sebastian ? »

« Rien Monsieur. Mais pourquoi prendre autant de risque en la protégeant ? »

« Les Phantomhive ont toujours eu des ennemis. Je préfère qu'ils se manifestent plutôt que de les savoir à fomenter dans mon dos à l'insu de tous »

« Connaître vos ennemis n'est à mon avis pas l'unique raison à votre application à maintenir cette humaine en vie »

« Je n'ai malheureusement pas la moindre envie de savoir ce que tu pense Sebastian »

« Pourquoi ne la laissez vous pas simplement se débrouiller ? »

« J'ai besoin d'elle je te l'ai déjà dis »

« Mais pourquoi lui mentir de la sorte ? Je ne suis pas le plus cruel de nous deux Monsieur »

« Parce qu'elle ne m'écoutera pas si elle en sait trop »

« Qu'est-elle pour vous exactement ? »

Le démon observa la lune disparaître derrière les arbres dans le rétroviseur, indolent.

« Mon atout »

Le majordome rigola doucement.

« Qu'y a t-il Sebastian ? »

« Vous avez toujours excellé à l'art de la manipulation Monsieur mais vous ne vous y prenez pas de la bonne manière avec elle, vous ne suscitez chez elle que méfiance et colère »

Le jeune démon passa une main agacée dans ses mèches de cheveux pour les dégager de son front.

« Je sais. Tu préférerais que je joue encore cette comédie grotesque comme avec toutes les autres ? Et elle a accepté de traverser l'Europe et la moitié du pays en ma compagnie alors qu'elle me connaît sous ma vraie nature »

Le majordome ne répondit pas, un sourire amusé en coin.

« Quoi encore ? »

« Rien du tout, monsieur. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix si elle voulait sauver son amie »

« Elle ne m'a pas jeté d'eau bénite au visage à ce que je sache »

« A la voir il ne s'en est parfois fallu qu'à un cheveu »

Le démon soupira.

« Je n'aime pas amadouer les femmes, encore moins elle »

« Vous ne voulez pas qu'elle vous voit tel que vous n'êtes pas réellement ? »

Le regard du noble se perdit dans le vague et il se retourna vers la jeune fille endormie. La joue appuyée sur son bras, elle dormait paisiblement, aucun pli ne venait barrer son front comme il y en avait en permanence ces derniers temps.

Le majordome regarda lui aussi par le rétroviseur central.

« Elle est si vulnérable quand elle dort. La faire disparaître sans laisser de trace dans un endroit si peu fréquenté serait si simple »

Le noble se retourna vers le majordome noir et le jaugea longuement, les prunelles hantées par le spectre d'une violence inhumaine.

« A quoi joues-tu exactement ? »

Le majordome ne céda pas sous la menace.

« Non _Vous_ à quoi vous jouez monsieur. Je vous mets en garde contre le résidu de vos émotions humaines »

« Elle n'a plus personne sur qui compter à part cette fille et ce vieux majordome. Elle ne pourra rien faire seule, tout comme je serais mort dans cette cage ou sacrifié si tu n'avais pas été là »

Sebastian stoppa la voiture devant une forêt, le regard sinistrement menaçant.

« Je dois admettre que vous avez toujours été quelqu'un exceptionnellement brillant et clairvoyant, même très jeune. Mais cette fois ci j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que vous avez tort sur toute la ligne et que vous vous en mordrez les doigts de ne pas avoir renoncé à vos projets la concernant quand il en était encore temps »

Il sortit de la voiture et le noble lui lança une mise en garde d'un regard perçant. Le démon s'appuya sur le toit du véhicule et se pencha de nouveau pour verrouiller leurs regards.

« Que ferez vous quand elle apprendra la vérité et que sa haine l'empêchera de supporter votre présence dans la même pièce qu'elle ? »

Le jeune démon soutint son regard, autoritaire.

« C'est aussi simple que peu sophistiqué : j'inventerai autant de mensonges que nécessaire »

« Il viendra un jour où vous ne pourrez plus retourner en arrière. Les mensonges pèsent lourd sur le cœurs des Hommes et le votre n'est pas encore guéri de cette tare »

Le noble sortit de la voiture à son tour. Les deux démons se faisaient face, séparés par le véhicule. Le majordome avait quelques centimètres de plus que son maître mais le combat visuel n'en était en rien déséquilibré.

« C'est toi sera forcé d'admettre que j'avais raison, te voir reconnaître ton erreur suffira à ma satisfaction »

Le majordome détourna finalement le regard, un sourire innocent sur les traits.

« C'est vous que cela concerne après tout, la voir vous haïr ne sera que plus divertissant »

Cette remarque lui valu un regard glacial.

« Je ne peux pas vous accompagner plus loin, prenez la voiture »

Le Comte fit le tour du véhicule pour s'installer à la place du conducteur, ne décrochant pas une parole à son majordome.

« N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si cela tourne mal Monsieur, je ne pourrais pas vous voir commettre votre première et ultime erreur si il vous arrivait quelque chose de fâcheux »

Son maître le fusilla du regard, ne s'embarrassant pas de lui cacher son mépris. Il s'installa et démarra la voiture sans un regard pour le majordome.

Ses paroles résonnaient dans sa tête.

Il y avait un risque considérable à sceller ses pouvoirs et cette humaine compliquait sensiblement les choses. Il devait faire en sorte que rien ne lui arrive au Château où tout ce qu'il aurait entreprit jusqu'à présent aura été vain.

Le démon regarda la route derrière eux. Le majordome noir avait déjà disparu dans l'ombre.

La forêt était sombre et tortueuse. La route était dans un état lamentable et le démon persistait à rouler au pas, amortissant les bosses et les creux en plongeant son regard dans le rétroviseur à l'occasion pour s'assurer de ne pas avoir réveillé la jeune femme derrière lui.

Il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer les larges tours noires qui se détachaient de la masse sombre qui les dominait au loin, à flan de montagne.

* * *

 **Merci pour vos commentaires les filles vous êtes des vraies!**

 **SweetDream-chan: Attends un peu il faut d'abord savoir ce qu'il veut avant de le tuer c'est important quoi xD C'est quoi cette manie de butter les gens avant qu'ils n'avouent leurs crimes ?! Ciel est un cas désespéré c'est sûr et certain xD Elise est en train de bosser sur cette colle peut être qu'elle arrivera à quelque chose ! Je me moque pas des poitrines volumineuses xD C'est juste Elise qui a un complexe d'infériorité avec ses seins xD VADE RETRO LES POULETS ! Ils ont pris possession de toi, ils veulent se servir de toi pour faire régner la guerre et la terreur dans le frigo tu ne te rends compte de rien ?! Oui tu as raison pour le coup du bg à tes ordres, mais réfléchis, avec Ciel, il n'y a pas énormément de chance qu'il te fasse quelque chose sans que tu sois consentante xD De un c'est pas trop un violeur si j'ai bien cerné le personnage *ironie* et en plus comme il est canon ce serait pas "horrible" if you know what i mean x) Justement oui, Anastasia, la mère d'Elise ne voulait pas le faire non plus au début, elle a juste craqué, elle était désespérée (genre Antigone quoi). C'est très dur d'être rejetée et ignorée par l'homme qu'on aime je pense, un peu de pitié et de compréhension pour elle ;_; Mais ce n'est en effet pas le genre de sa fille. Mdr c'est parti pour l'accent (Ezio ? Ils sont pas mal tes rêves dis moi xD) Un fan club ? x) Oui Yana Toboso elle gère ;) Merci de ton commentaire et j'espère que le chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent !**

 **Amellos: Merci beaucoup tu n'imagine pas à quel point ton commentaire m'a motivé ! Je te dédie ce chapitre que j'ai allongé pour me faire pardonner de l'attente ;) Tu as raison elle doit se fier à lui mais elle a quand même du nez, comme tu pourra le constater ... C'est compliqué n'est ce pas ? xD Mais c'est normal, l'intrigue de Black Butler est loin d'être simple alors je suis fidèle au manga en mettant du suspens non ? ^^ Alors le pour chat (le petit truc qui te stressait c'est ça ? xD) Sebastian a dit à Elise qu'il ne restait jamais longtemps et qu'il réapparaissait quand ça lui chantait à son grand regret mais ne t'inquiète pas il n'est jamais bien loin mais tu n'as pas le droit de savoir pourquoi pour l'instant ;) Encore merci en espérant que ce chapitre t'ai plu! :)**

 **Tori-chan: Et oui! Pour qui travaillent-ils ? Eh ben c'était exactement ça sur le rocher xD Des fois elle est pas douée quand même x) Enfin elle est comme nous quoi, c'est pas non plus wonder woman c'est normal qu'elle ai du mal ! La trilogie fromagère, parce que je n'ai pas encore regardé la série ! Tu m'a fais trop rire avec ton "C'est mon homme, même si il le sait pas" genre normal xD Mais oui, je dirais même plus: un justicier! Le monde tournerait un peu à l'envers si il venait un jour à être traité comme un héro mais bon xD On l'aime bien quand même et oui, il a l'air connaisseur en fromage donc je mangerais bien une de ses raclettes de Savoie au lait cru x) Merci encore et en espérant que ce chapitre t'ai plu !**


	18. Chapter 17

**Bonsoir !**

 ***Petit NB qui passe crème*** **: Il m'arrive parfois d'updater un chapitre (notamment le prologue) et je ne sais pas si cela marque l'histoire comme updatée elle aussi (même si j'ai peur que ce ne soit le cas) donc je suis désolée pour le dérangement occasionné.**

 **Bonne lecture et merci de lire cette fanfiction ! Vous êtes vraiment nombreux c'en est presque stressant !**

 **PS: Je rappelle que cette fanfiction est rated T et qu'elle est classée dans la catégorie horreur. Ce chapitre un peu plus sombre que les précédents et je vous conseille de ne pas le lire seuls dans le noir à cinq heure du matin si vous avez du mal avec les ambiances stressantes. Sinon dîtes-vous que Cielou n'est pas loin (et que il gère) et que je distribuerai des cookies trois chocolats aux plus éprouvés~ :3**

* * *

 _ **« La forêt était sombre et tortueuse. La route était dans un état lamentable et le démon persistait à rouler au pas, amortissant les bosses et les creux en plongeant son regard dans le rétroviseur à l'occasion pour s'assurer de ne pas avoir réveillé la jeune femme derrière lui.**_

 _ **Il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer les larges tours noires qui se détachaient de la masse sombre qui les dominait au loin, à flan de montagne.»**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 17:**

Élise émergea de sa paisible méridienne nocturne en s'étirant d'une lenteur ingénue. Elle avait rêvé de quelque chose d'agréable qui la faisait encore sourire bêtement, elle se sentait étrangement sereine.

Les derniers souvenirs du songe s'estompèrent au fur et à mesure que sa situation lui revenait à l'esprit. Sebastian les avait rejoint et ils étaient en route pour le château. Elle était sûre d'être en sécurité avec Ciel et lui, elle pouvait s'accorder un peu de répit.

Elle grogna de déplaisir en sentant les fourmillement dans ses jambes et soupira, les yeux embués de sommeil. Au moins, elle avait l'impression d'être reposée. Elle se frotta les yeux et se redressa avant de défaillir légèrement sous le léger vertige.

« Hmm nous y sommes déjà Sebastian ? Avez-vous ramené quelque chose à manger de Londres ? »

Le silence s'imposa comme son seul et unique interlocuteur jusqu'à ce qu'une voix calme et posée ne tranche l'air depuis le siège conducteur.

« Je ne pense pas que manger maintenant soit une bonne idée, il va falloir marcher encore quelques centaines de mètres »

Elle sursauta violemment en reconnaissant la voix désabusée.

« Ciel ? Où est Sebastian ?! »

Il releva les yeux de sa lecture par courtoisie et elle cligna les siens avec incertitude, lui rendant son attention à travers le rétroviseur central. Ils étaient de nouveau seuls ?

« Il a dû descendre pour ne pas signaler notre présence pendant que vous dormiez »

« Je vois »

Soudainement mal à l'aise, elle éprouva le besoin impérieux d'échapper à son regard insondable et se mit en mouvement pour sortir de la voiture. Elle frissonna violemment à la température glaciale extérieure, ayant la vague impression de changer de continent.

Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir totalement émergé.

« Combien de temps ai-je dormis ? »

« Deux heures »

Ils étaient au beau milieu de la nuit dans ce cas. Le démon avait visiblement pris le soin de mettre le chauffage dans la voiture, ce qui n'avait pas été du luxe. Elle était en short et ne portait pas de manches, non seulement elle avait affreusement froid mais elle se voyait très mal s'aventurer dans une forêt en pyjama de surcroît.

« Où puis-je me changer ? »

Le démon sortit à son tour avant de contempler d'un œil sombre le paysage qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. La colline sur laquelle ils s'était garés était le seul endroit où les arbres ne s'étaient pas encore accaparés le sol meuble.

Le château semblait avoir été construit à même la montagne rocheuse en face d'eux et surplombait la vaste sylve qui les entouraient. Ils se situaient dans la même forêt sombre et inhospitalière qu'elle avait elle-même observée cette nuit là depuis une des échauguettes qui se distinguaient des tours.

D'où ils étaient, elle apercevait au loin les éclairages chaleureux de la ville de Brasov, oasis de lumière dans les ténèbres froides du monde qui les enveloppait. Le démon avait manifestement contourné l'agglomération dans un soucis de discrétion. Elle aurait cependant préféré que le château soit moins en retrait de la métropole.

 _ _Abby tu es là, on arrive tiens bon__

« Nous continuerons à pied, il y a moins de dix minutes de marche »

Il sortit deux flingues de son sac qu'il rangea dans son holster de chaque coté de ses flancs avant d'enfiler une simple veste sombre. Même si il semblait légèrement moins sévère une fois habillé comme le commun des mortels, sa voix grave était toujours aussi atone.

Elle soupira intérieurement, incertaine de la procédure à suivre. Elle devait se changer.

Il était selon elle hors de question de s'évertuer à se changer dans la voiture. Enfiler un pantalon avec une liberté de mouvement drastiquement restreinte était par expérience très laborieux. Elle sortit son sac du coffre et chercha ses affaires.

De toute façon, il faisait nuit noire et la hauteur du véhicule était largement suffisante pour la cacher aux yeux du démon de l'autre côté.

 _ _Quelle intimité__

« Ne vous retournez pas »

Le démon tourna machinalement la tête mais retint son geste quand la phrase fut analysée et elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir découragé. Heureusement, il ne semblait pas vouloir frauder et cela la rassurait en conséquence: ce n'était tout simplement pas son genre à ce qu'elle avait pu comprendre après ces quelques mois passés à ses côtés. Elle s'employa à retirer son short et son Tee shirt avant d'enfiler son pantalon en quatrième vitesse en évitant la chute. Sebastian lui avait ramené un de ses leggings d'hivers pour le sport de sa propre garde robe. Les holster, son débardeur, sa veste doublée et son manteau en cuir beige suivirent très rapidement. Être à moitié nue par cette température n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir.

« Depuis combien de temps sommes-nous arrivés ici ? »

Il regarda sa montre avec application, visiblement pressé de partir.

« Trois quarts d'heure environ »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, saisie.

« Mais vous ne m'avez pas réveillée ?! »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Autant retarder notre arrivée au lieu de prendre le risque que votre fatigue ne nous soit préjudiciable une fois à bas »

Elle referma la fermeture de sa veste avec empressement pendant qu'il scrutait le château de loin, cherchant sans doute un moyen de s'y infiltrer. Elle ne voyait devant elle uniquement que grâce à la pleine lune.

« Vous êtes prêtes ? »

« Oui ça y est »

« Laissez vos affaires là »

« Mais si on en a besoin ? »

« Vous n'avez que des vêtements et du matériel de camping dans ce sac, je me demande bien quelle utilité vous leur trouverez une fois là bas »

Elle acquiesça, vaincue et ils abandonnèrent la voiture sur la colline pour se diriger vers la bâtisse.

Ciel commença la descente du coteau avant de faire volte face en voyant qu'elle n'avançait toujours pas.

« Vous venez oui ou non ? Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ? »

Elle finit rapidement la boucle de sa bottine.

« Mes lacets étaient défaits »

S'appuyant sur son genoux pour se relever une fois sa tâche accomplie, elle se pressa derrière lui.

« J'arrive ! »

Elle le rattrapa en quelques larges enjambées et il repartit vers l'obscurité des sous bois d'un pas résolu. Elle regarda derrière elle, sondant une dernière fois le véhicule avant qu'il ne disparaisse derrière les arbres et les branches basses.

Ce faisant, son pied prit de lui même la liberté de se coincer dans une racine et elle tomba violemment à la renverse. Par malheur, ou simplement par bonheur, Ciel marchait encore moins d'un mètre plus loin et elle s'effondra sur lui. Elle agrippa sa veste pour ne pas tomber et le tissu de qualité ne céda pas sous son poids. Le démon se retourna brusquement vers elle, se sentant passablement agressé. Il attrapa ses poignet pour la faire lâcher prise et fut contraint de la soutenir le temps quelle ne dégage son pied.

« Regardez devant vous bon sang »

Il n'y avait rien à rétorquer d'intelligent et elle préféra s'abstenir de tout commentaire, maudissant mentalement sa maladresse.

Il ré-ajusta le vêtement sur ses épaules avant de reprendre sa marche en soupirant légèrement et elle fit en sorte de ne plus se faire remarquer pour les dix minutes suivantes.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans un taillis de chênes et de châtaigniers recouvert d'une épaisse couche de feuilles mortes. Les longues branches au dessus d'eux leur cachaient la voûte céleste tout en laissant filtrer assez de lumière lunaire pour leur permettre de discerner faiblement leurs alentours. Quelques minutes plus tard, les chênes laissèrent peu à peu la place à des sapins, des cèdres et des épicéas aux feuillages sombres et opaques. Une brume dense et tenace les encerclait cachait les obstacles à leurs pieds. Les arbres serrés aux branches touffues sous lesquelles ils se faufilaient l'incitaient à tourner la tête sans arrêt pour s'assurer que personne ne les suivait. Elle avait plus que jamais hâte de quitter ce lieu lugubre et de retrouver Abby.

Elle avait progressivement augmenté son rythme en pensant à Abby seule dans le château et courait presque à présent. Ciel avait lui-même accéléré l'allure pour ne pas se faire distancer.

« Debussy calmez-vous ce n'est pas le moment de dépenser vos forces inutilement »

Elle se força à ralentir avec frustration et fourra rageusement les mains dans ses poches pour tâcher contenir son impatience. L'adrénaline et le stress l'empêchaient de tenir en place.

Ses doigts rencontrèrent une matière douce et lisse qui crissa quand elle la pressa. Elle fronça les sourcils, incapable de se souvenir d'avoir utilisé du papier ces derniers temps. Elle sortit la feuille et la déplia, ahurie de trouver des mots à l'écriture fine et raffinée sur la page blanche. Ses yeux prirent plus d'une minute pour consentir à discerner les lettres dans l'obscurité.

 _«_ _ _J'espère que vous auriez eu le temps de vous reposer convenablement mademoiselle. Je souhaitais simplement vous mettre en garde: si Monsieur venait à tousser ou à avoir du mal à respirer forcez-le à s'asseoir quelques instants. Il faisait de l'asthme de son vivant et je crains qu'avec le sceau ce genre de faiblesses ne surviennent de nouveau. Ses crises étaient parfois très violentes alors il ne vaut mieux pas prendre de risques, je vous fais confiance.__

 _ _Sebastian Michaelis, majordome de la Maison Phantomhive__ _»_

Elle haussa les sourcils, amusée. Ils étaient vraiment soudés tous les deux, même si il ne l'avouait pas en public, le démon noir s'inquiétait pour son maître.

 _Je l'ai toujours su, il y a cette espèce de complicité entre eux_

Mais comment le majordome avait-il mis ça dans sa poche et depuis quand Ciel était asthmatique ?

Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle avait parfois trouvé les respirations du noble perturbantes depuis leur premier soir en Roumanie mais avait par la suite très rapidement conclu que c'était dû à la perte de ses pouvoirs sans chercher plus loin.

« Qu'y a t-il ? »

Elle froissa immédiatement la feuille dans sa main, le plus naturellement possible.

« Rien, un vieux papier »

Il n'y porta pas plus d'attention et elle rangea le mot au fond de sa poche en détaillant ses alentour avec circonspection.

Cet endroit lui donnait la chair de poule. La bâtisse néo-gothique qui perçait fièrement derrière les cimes des conifères au dessus d'eux ne présentait pas la moindre fenêtre éclairée qui aurait témoigné d'une présence humaine.

Tout compte fait, elle ne voyait aucun inconvénient à ce que Ciel lui demande de rester près de lui.

Pendant qu'elle avançait péniblement, se penchant pour passer sous une énième branche encombrante avec dépit, quelque chose de léger et de filandreux se plaqua sur son visage et elle tressaillit d'un bon écœuré. Elle se mit aussitôt à jurer de dégoût entre ses dents, pestant contre les insectes et les araignées du monde entier. Qu'est ce qu'elle détestait ça, c'était psychologique.

Elle se secoua vigoureusement les cheveux et passa ses mains sur toutes les parties de son corps atteignables pour chasser les potentiels indésirables. Ciel se retourna sous ses jurons.

« Qu'est ce qui vous prend encore ? »

« Il y a une énorme araignée sur moi c'est horrible ! »

Elle grimaça de dégoût et il soupira avant de faire demi-tour d'un air indolent.

« Allez vite montrez moi »

Elle se retourna pour le laisser inspecter ses cheveux, désespérée. Il approcha sa main et elle le sentit l'effleurer, sondant sommairement ses mèches aux reflets cuivrés. Il reprit la seconde d'après d'une voix parfaitement calme et posée.

« Oh, c'est un sacré spécimen. Ne bougez pas »

 _Hein ?!_

Elle fit l'exact opposé de ce que lui conseilla le démon et paniqua la seconde suivante. Elle se mit à gigoter frénétiquement sur place en frottant ses vêtements pour faire tomber la malapprise avant de s'arrêter au bout d'une dizaine de seconde, haletante. Le démon qui avait assisté à la scène souriait narquoisement en sa direction.

« C'était presque harmonieux Debussy, vous avez un avenir prometteur dans une carrière de danseuse étoile »

Elle grinça des dents, horripilée.

« Enlevez-la moi tout de suite ! »

Il reprit son sérieux, haussant les sourcils.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Mais l'araignée ! »

« Comment ça ? »

« Ne faîtes pas le malin je parle de celle que vous avez vu dans mes cheveux bon sang ! »

Il lui lança un regard faussement intrigué.

« J'ai dis ça ? »

Elle cessa aussitôt tout mouvement devant la mine neutre du démon.

« Vous plaisantiez ? »

Il haussa un sourcil amusé.

« Il est vrai que je ne m'attendais pas à une telle prestation, je ne vous connaissais pas ce genre de tendances hystériques »

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

 _Cet espèce de ...!_

« Mais très drôle ! Vous trouvez ça marrant ?! »

Elle tourna les talons et continua sa progression en maudissant le démon.

« On ne plaisante pas là dessus c'est tabou je les déteste ! »

Ciel la regarda s'en aller d'un pas furibond en soupirant, mi amusé mi désabusé. Il avança de nouveau sa main discrètement avant qu'elle ne soit hors de portée et la passa brièvement sur ses longs cheveux avant de refermer le poing.

Une fois seul derrière, il ouvrit la paume avec précaution et contempla d'un air sombre l'imposante arachnide qui arpentait déjà son poignet. De la taille d'une balle de golf, elle était encore plus noire que la nuit, son abdomen saillant luisait sinistrement à la lueur de la lune.

« J'ai également pris l'habitude de les détester »

Il l'observa tisser un mince fil de toile pour rejoindre le sol dans une tentative de fuite et l'écrasa machinalement.

Il haussa un sourcil innocent quand son équipière tiqua à ses paroles et elle roula des yeux en comprenant qu'elle s'était retournée pour rien. Il traversa les quelques mètres qui les séparaient jusqu'alors et désigna la bâtisse du doigt.

« Nous allons passer par une de ces fenêtres, cela attirera moins l'attention »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

 _Splendide. Et on est censés monter comment ?_

« Lesquelles ? »

« Suivez mon doigt »

Elle plissa les yeux pour se concentrer sur la direction indiquée, distinguant très mal les détails la nuit à une distance aussi éloignée.

« Les petites toutes en haut ?! »

« Non, celles-ci, à une dizaine de mètres du sol »

Rassurée, elle se recula vers lui pour avoir le même point de vue et tenta une nouvelle localisation avant de hausser les épaules, vaincue. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre.

« Je ne vois pas »

Elle sentit le Comte s'impatienter.

« Peu importe suivez moi et ça ira »

Elle soupira devant son manque de tolérance et ils se remirent en marche. La forêt s'estompa peu à peu et la pente s'accrût, la montée devenant plus abrupte. La muraille de pierres sombres se dressait en à-pic à une centaine de mètres de hauteur et ils durent escalader et marcher vers l'est pour trouver une façade plus praticable. Mis à part sa hauteur, le château n'était entouré d'aucune barrière, aucun précipice ni aucunes douves et commençait à même la fin du bois. Ils n'avaient même pas pu voir l'entrée de l'édifice, qui se situait très probablement du côté nord, face à Brasov. Un silence de mort régnait dans toute la forêt, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir entendu une seule chouette hululer depuis qu'ils marchaient. Elle distingua sur le fond de clair de lune les hauts pinacles qui fendaient agressivement le ciel au dessus d'eux.

« C'est un château de siège, il n'y a pas besoin de remparts avec une telle protection naturelle »

 _Tu m'étonne. On ne va jamais réussir à entrer_

Ils parvinrent à atteindre la paroi rocheuse après quelques détours et le démon reprit d'un ton absent, se reculant pour étudier la pierre.

« Je monte seul et je vous envoie quelque chose pour vous faire grimper »

Elle fronça les sourcils, sceptique et peu charmée de se retrouver abandonnée dans un endroit pareil.

« D'accord ... »

 _ _Si quelque chose vient m'arrive pendant qu'il n'est pas là ?__

Il s'avança et son regard ne quitta pas sa prochaine destination au dessus d'eux.

« Vous ne risquez rien, vous êtes davantage à l'abri à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur des murs de ce château »

Elle le regarda avec scepticisme bien que rassurée en conséquence.

Il sondait déjà la paroi de ses mains, cherchant un point d'appui. Même sans ses pouvoirs, il semblait avoir gardé une aisance gratifiée par sa nature démoniaque.

Il commença peu après à escalader la roche avec dextérité à une vitesse effarante, trouvant des prises pour s'appuyer dont elle ne soupçonnait pas l'existence jusqu'alors. Elle pouvait déduire les efforts que ses muscles devaient fournir pour le hisser aux discrets tremblements de ses bras lorsqu'il s'élançait vers sa prise suivante. La surface du mur du vieux château lui paraissait à elle parfaitement lisse, mis à part le lierre qui courrait le long des pierres. Elle grinça des dents continuellement pendant la durée de l'ascension, redoutant la chute du démon.

Ses craintes n'étaient cependant manifestement pas fondées. Une fois arrivée à destination, le démon appuya doucement mais fermement sur la vitre de la fenêtre qui se fissura avant de se briser sans trop de fracas pour lui permettre d'atteindre la poignée. Elle le regarda disparaître à l'intérieur de l'ouverture depuis le pied du mur et sentit son angoisse augmenter.

Il n'y avait dorénavant plus personne dans son champ de vision et elle ne savait même pas à quoi ils devaient s'attendre en entrant par effraction dans ce genre d'endroit. Un courant d'air lui parvint de la forêt et le vent siffla sinistrement à ses oreilles. Elle se retourna d'un bond, craignant de voir apparaître quelque chose d'entre les arbres à tout moment. Elle avait vraiment hâte que le démon manifeste de nouveau des signes de vie.

« Ciel ? »

Elle n'eut pas de réponse à son plus grand déplaisir et chuchota plus fort.

« Ciel ? »

Elle fit brusquement volte-face au bruit de feuilles derrière elle. La forêt démarrait à quelques mètres d'elle, noire et insondable. Y avait t-il quelqu'un qui l'observait derrière les arbres ? Elle avait l'impression qu'on bougeait dès qu'elle tournait le dos. La familiarité de la situation la saisit et elle se sentit défaillir. La peur insidieuse forma un poids dans son ventre et elle se sentit perdre son sang froid, sa voix devenant suppliante malgré elle.

« Ciel dîtes-moi que vous êtes encore là ... »

Elle resserra son manteau contre elle, transie de peur.

Quelque chose cogna soudainement son épaule et elle fit un bond en étouffant une exclamation.

Une fois la crise cardiaque évitée de justesse, elle tâta prudemment ce qui se balançait près d'elle dans le vide. C'était doux et ferme, comme un drap de coton. Elle passa ses doigt sur le tissu blanc qui reflétait la lumière de la lune avant de lever la tête. Le démon avait attaché des couvertures qu'il avait trouvé entre elles et ambitionnait visiblement qu'elle y grimpe pour le rejoindre. Il semblait occupé à l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle espérait qu'il n'était tombé sur personne.

Elle prit une longue goulée d'air pour se donner du courage et attrapa la couverture. Elle enroula une jambe autour du tissu et se hissa avec difficultés, tirant sur ses muscle et serrant ses cuisses autour du drap. Elle mit de longues minutes à atteindre la fenêtre et se fit violence pour ne pas regarder sous elle. Une fois arrivée à destination, elle s'appuya sur le cadre en bois et pu enfin s'éloigner du vide derrière elle.

La fenêtre était bien plus étroite qu'elle ne se l'était figuré. Elle traversa l'ouverture et se laissa tomber lourdement à l'intérieur, à bout de force. Elle toucha le sol plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'escomptait et fronça les sourcils en sentant un matelas s'affaisser sous elle. On avait visiblement collé le lit contre le mur. Elle resta assise pour ne pas se cogner dans les planches de bois au dessus de sa tête et se dépêtra de longues secondes sur l'édredon mou pour finalement atteindre le sol avec un soupir de soulagement. Ciel se relevait juste, jusqu'alors penché sur une cheminée.

La chambre dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était de taille modeste et l'air était chargé d'une délicieuse odeur de bois brûlé. Le grand lit à baldaquin qui prenait près de la moitié de l'espace à lui tout seul et la commode collée au mur à sa droite furent les premières choses qu'elle distingua en relevant la tête. Les tiroirs ouverts et vides l'informèrent qu'ils contenaient précédemment les draps qui avaient servi d'échelle pour grimper jusqu'ici. Les bordures de la couche étaient recouvertes de feuilles d'or et le couvre lit était d'un vert somptueux et intense. Une méridienne au velours usé et délavé longeait le mur à côté de la cheminée face à elle. Ciel était en train de finir d'allumer les derniers candélabres, une boite d'allumette en main. La chaleur de la flambée lui donna des frissons de plaisir quand elle repensa au froid mordant de l'exterieur. Le carrelage ocre sous eux était vieux et abîmé, polis par les ans et les lambris au mur dérivaient sur des teintes brunes foncées. Il y avait un grand tableau en face du lit, il semblait représenter une église perdue en plein campagne, les nuances étaient sombres et écaillées, très peu chaleureuses. La chambre était toutefois plutôt accueillante une fois éclairée, les teintes chaudes du bois vernis et les flammes dansantes des bougies la rassurait. C'était une architecture traditionnelle et pourtant très raffinée. Le plafond n'était pas exceptionnellement haut, ce qui lui donnait l'impression d'être dans une sorte de cocon, de refuge douillet, bien plus sécurisant que le pied des murs du château qu'elle venait de quitter. La présence du démon y était très certainement pour quelque chose.

Ciel secoua sèchement l'allumette pour l'éteindre avant qu'elle ne le brûle.

« Je ne connais pas le plan du château, nous devrons progresser à l'aveuglette »

Bien que l'envie ne lui manquait guère, elle renonça à retourner s'asseoir ou s'allonger sur le grand lit.

« Vous n'avez pas une idée d'où nous pourrions les trouver ? »

Il passa la main sur sa mâchoire, pensif.

« Tout dépend de l'état d'esprit des ravisseurs. Certains utiliseraient les oubliettes ou les cachots, mais si c'est une femme peut être a t-elle eu le droit à certains égards et est-elle simplement séquestrée dans une chambre. Je sais que les cachots se trouvent vers les derniers étages, les sous sols semblent avoir une autre utilité. A vue de nez, je dirais que nous nous situons à peu près au quatrième étage »

En ce qui la concernait, elle avait eu droit aux cachots et n'avait absolument aucune envie d'y retourner.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans les sous-sol ? »

« Je ne sais pas mais j'irai vérifier seul »

Elle fronça les sourcils sans lutter.

« Je pourrais aller voir les chambres et vous rejoindre dans les cachots si je ne trouve rien d'intéressant qu'en dîtes-vous ? »

Un léger pli narquois apparu au coin de ses lèvres.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à cette intrépidité de votre part Debussy »

Elle déglutit difficilement à la perspective de se retrouver seule en ces lieux avant de lui lancer un regard courroucé.

« Il faut les retrouver au plus vite ! »

Elle fronça les sourcils, en proie à un raisonnement interne.

« Mais si je suis seule je ne pourrais peut être pas me défendre si je rencontre quelqu'un ... »

Il soupira légèrement, l'air lassé.

« Une logique tout à fait savante qu'est la votre dîtes-moi. Se séparer est hors de question, on ne vas pas s'amuser à se perde dans un endroit pareil »

« Puisque vous insistez avec tant de ferveur, __Monsieur le Comte__ , je n'ai d'autre choix que de vous tenir compagnie je suppose »

Elle avait pris un ton mordant pour riposter. Il avait peut être l'habitude d'obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait mais elle n'aimait pas énormément le concept.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi et venez »

Il se dirigea vers la porte, plus que jamais décidé à l'ouvrir.

Maintenant qu'il fallait poursuivre, elle comprit qu'elle serrait restée avec joie dans cette pièce étonnement chaleureuse, à l'abri de ce qui les guettait dehors et bercée par les paisibles crépitements du feu. Elle le regarda avec regret tourner la poignée, ne bougeant pas pour autant pour le rejoindre. Ciel se retourna vers elle, le sourcils haussé.

« Que faîtes vous ? »

Elle sourit faussement, essayant de cacher sa réticence.

« J-j'arrive. Vous êtes certain qu'il n'y a rien ? »

Il lui lança un regard circonspect avant de soupirer franchement.

« Regardez par vous même si vous ne me croyez pas »

Elle s'avança et se pencha avant de passer la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, méfiante. Rien n'était perceptible à part le néant et le silence du couloir plongé dans l'obscurité. Elle fronça le nez sous l'odeur de renfermé et préféra chuchoter.

« Je ne vois rien »

Il ne prit pas cette peine.

« Je vous dis qu'il n'y a rien à craindre ici »

Il la saisit par les épaules et elle frémit sous le contact.

« Laissez moi passer si vous avez décidé de tergiverser »

Il la décala de côté pour l'enlever du passage et entra dans le couloir, impatienté. Il marcha quelques mètres vers leur gauche soupira à nouveau quand il constata qu'elle n'avait pas bougé.

« On ne va jamais y arriver à temps si vous passez dix minutes à inspecter chaque couloir avant d'entrer »

Elle détourna la tête, vexée.

« Le coup du tueur qui attend derrière la porte on me le fait pas »

Il fronça un sourcils, cherchant manifestement à comprendre ce dont elle parlait.

« Un tueur ? »

« Vous savez comme moi qu'il y a des choses perturbantes qui se baladent en liberté dans ce château »

Il ne semblait pas comprendre le moindre mot à ce qu'elle racontait. Sa voix s'était presque faîte dédaigneuse.

« Je ne sais pas exactement ce que nous sommes censés croiser ici mais il va falloir accélérer le mouvement si vous voulez arriver à temps. C'est un autre cache-cache si vous préférez, c'est plus stimulant comme ça ? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux avant de l'observer longuement, doutant de son sérieux. Il avait le sourcil sereinement haussé, attendant qu'elle lui réponde en bonne et due forme.

 _ _Mais il est fou__

« Ecoutez vous vous " _ _stimulez"__ sur ce qui vous chante mais je me permets de vous faire remarquer que si la perspective d'être éviscéré par un spectre vous émoustille de la sorte vous êtes encore plus déconcertant que ce que je pensais »

Il roula des yeux et soupira lourdement, désabusé par l'ambiguïté volontaire de ses propos avant de simplement reprendre son exploration.

« Mais comment faîtes-vous pour être aussi détendu avec les horreurs qui rôdent ici ? On peut se faire tuer n'importe quand par on ne sait quoi ! »

Il l'écoutait à peine et arpentait le couloir d'un pas tranquille.

« C'est le jeu du chat et de la souris : le plus faible des deux est chassé et c'est ça qui est intéressant, c'est ce qu'on appelle la sélection naturelle »

Une veine pulsa sur son front.

« Devrais-je être avertie de vos autres penchants masochistes et douteux ? »

Il semblait inspecter une peinture sur le mur et effleurait la toile de ses doigts gantés.

« Cela vous intéresse donc tant que ça ? »

Elle grinça les dents.

« Mais vous êtes _hilarant_ j'ai bien cru rire, c'était moins une »

Il délaissa la peinture et la regarda d'un air amusé.

« Loin de moi l'idée de vous faire de l'ombre en la matière, ce serait de la concurrence déloyale »

Elle ne réagit pas tout de suite, incertaine de ce qu'elle avait entendu.

 _ _Il clash souvent les gens comme ça ?__

Ne trouvant rien à répondre d'intelligent, elle renifla dédaigneusement et le suivit dans le couloir.

Si en plus d'être coincée dans un endroit cauchemardesque elle devait subir la compagnie la plus horripilante qui soit sur Terre la nuit allait être longue si elle réussissait à la passer.

Ciel était redevenu sérieux et sondait leurs environs.

« Je ne sens aucune présence par ici, poursuivons »

Elle dû s'en remettre à lui et ils tournèrent à gauche. Le couloir s'élargit quelques mètres plus loin pour donner sur quatre dernières portes. Le passage était recouvert par de larges tapis délavés et des grands vases reposaient sur les guéridons de bois sculptés qui longeaient les murs. C'était un décor tout à fait fascinant, tout était d'époque. Tout semblait usé, poussiéreux.

Des vitrines sur pieds scellaient des livres sous verre dans un coin et elle s'approcha avant de froncer les sourcils, incapable de lire les titres écrits en langue inconnue. Le plafond n'était guère haut et le passage restait plutôt étroit. Ciel se retourna vers elle après avoir inspecté les portes.

« Nous devrions retourner sur nos pas, tout est fermé à clef »

Elle acquiesça et ils repassèrent devant la porte de la chambre allumée pour replonger dans les ténèbres de l'autre côté.

Elle appréhendait d'avancer à l'aveuglette sans savoir ce qui les attendaient plus loin, ils ne savaient pas même vers quoi ils marchaient.

« Ne pourrions-nous pas trouver une torche ? »

Il sembla réfléchir un instant devant son air contrarié.

« Il ne faut pas signaler notre présence. Enfin il semble n'y avoir personne par ici je suppose que c'est envisageable »

Elle ramena ses mains contre elle pour se frictionner les bras. La différence de température entre la chambre et le couloir était conséquente.

« Qu'êtes vous capable de percevoir exactement ? »

« Les présences humaines »

« Mais pas les entités ? »

« Non, pas vraiment, mes perceptions sont affaiblies à cause du sceau et Sebastian nous a bien dit que quelque chose dans le château brouillait ses sens »

Il attrapa un candélabre posé sur une des commodes qu'ils dépassaient et craqua une autre allumette avant lui tendre l'objet. Elle s'en empara aussitôt à la manière d'une enfant retrouvant son ours en peluche.

Elle se mit à sa hauteur et ils poursuivirent leurs recherches. Ciel ne portait qu'une veste plutôt fine et elle sentait qu'il ne devait être très réchauffé lui non plus dans les couloirs glacials. Pour une raison inconnue, elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu quitter ses gants depuis le début de leur expédition sauf pour réparer la voiture, même quand ils marchaient sous un soleil torride.

Ils passèrent devant une multitude de portes que Ciel empêcha fermement d'ouvrir et elle n'insista pas, peu rassurée. Alors qu'elle se retournait pour la dixième fois, éprouvée par la désagréable sensation d'être suivie, Ciel s'arrêta et sonda la porte sur laquelle le couloir débouchait. Lourde et épaisse, elle incita Élise à reculer, redoutant ce qui pouvait se trouver derrière.

Il l'ouvrit et s'écarta pour la laisser passer une fois à l'intérieur avant de refermer le lourd battant sur eux quand elle fut entrée à son tour. Elle se força à ne pas hésiter dans ses mouvements et à se concentrer sur leur nouvel environnement. Elle n'avait aucune idée des dimensions de la pièce dans laquelle ils venaient d'entrer et ne voyait rien mis à part les fins faisceaux de lumière que laissait s'échapper une autre porte entrouverte un peu plus loin sur leur droite. Elle tendit l'oreille avec inquiétude mais ne perçu pas le moindre son. Elle se remit instinctivement à chuchoter.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a là dedans ? Il n'y a personne dans les parages vous êtes sûr ? »

Ciel haussa les sourcil avant de lorgner sur la poignée.

« Non, nous sommes seuls »

Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir parvenir à le croire aveuglément, un doute persistait dans son esprit. Les ténèbres semblaient abriter des ombres, des silhouettes qu'elle croyait discerner du coin de l'œil et qui disparaissaient dès qu'elle tournait la tête.

« Qu'y a t-il Debussy ? Vous ne semblez pas très sereine »

 _Et voilà, encore ce ton narquois_

Il avait décidé d'être insupportable cette nuit. Elle prit un air faussement détaché.

« Bien sûr que si. C'est le froid, cela demande davantage d'effort à mon organisme pour me réchauffer »

Il haussa les sourcils, lui aussi détaché.

« Oh, le vilain froid. Peut être voulez-vous retourner faire une petite sieste près de la cheminée pour vous réchauffer ? »

Il était vraiment fort dommage que cette phrase ait été prononcée d'un ton si sarcastique.

Le fait qu'il la prenne pour une mauviette malgré tous ses efforts lui donnait envie de frapper quelqu'un. Elle le snoba sans égard et calma ses pulsions. Il n'était pas aussi railleur d'habitude, elle ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait mais c'était perturbant.

Ciel reporta son attention sur leurs alentours et ouvrit le battant avec nonchalance et elle retint son souffle, nerveuse. Le voyant détailler l'intérieur d'un air sceptique mais calme, elle s'avança à son tour et arriva à la hauteur de la porte. C'était une petite pièce étroite illuminée et toute en longueur. Des rangées de bougies disposées à même le sol progressaient sur quelques mètres et encadraient une imposante peinture accrochée haut sur le mur. Cela ressemblait à une sorte d'hommage, d'autel. C'était un portrait exsangue et irréaliste, les traits du visage du noble en perruque s'allongeaient en lui donnant un air sinistre et déformé. Les couleurs étaient ternes et sombres.

Les flammes des bougies vacillaient sous le courant d'air.

Le démon haussa les épaules, peu désireux de perdre plus longtemps son temps ici.

« Continuons »

Elle ne pouvait pas détacher les yeux de la peinture lugubre, perturbée. Elle avait la désagréable impression que les yeux la suivaient du regard et guettaient ses moindres faits et gestes. Qui était-cet homme ? Il n'était certainement plus de ce monde si elle en jugeait par l'état de la toile. Une voix lassée lui parvint du couloir.

« Debussy on a pas le temps d'admirer les toiles »

Elle partit rapidement et laissa la porte entre ouverte telle qu'ils l'avait trouvé. Ciel avait allumé les torches et elle découvrit enfin à quoi ressemblait leur environnement. Le haut plafond du couloir se terminait en croisées d'ogives au dessus d'eux et le mobilier était plus délicat et sophistiqué que ce qu'ils avaient vu jusqu'à présent. La partie du château par laquelle ils étaient entrés semblait peu utilisée, presque désaffectée. Elle le regarda progresser vers l'autre bout du couloir. Un peu plus loin, la pièce se divisait en trois larges accès, comme un labyrinthe et Élise regarda les différents passage avec dépit. Lequel prendre ? Le bois vernis rougeoyant sur les murs scintillait faiblement à la lumière des bougies. Ciel étudiait avec indifférence une autre peinture sinistre qu'ils dépassèrent bientôt.

« Quelle porte prendriez-vous si cela dépendait de vous ? »

Elle regarda le démon en marchant, peu rassurée.

« La plus petite »

Elle ne souhaitait absolument pas déboucher sur une pièce importante susceptibles de les faire rencontrer quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

« Nous ne sommes pas ici pour visiter les placards à balais Debussy. Mais merci, nous n'allons pas tenir compte de votre avis et prendre celle-ci »

Il désigna une porte richement ornée entourée de pilastres sur leur gauche et elle claqua la langue d'agacement.

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix de toute façon »

Il passa distraitement le doigt sur la surface d'un des buffets et haussa un sourcil en voyant le résidu poudreux gris et collant s'y accrocher.

« Bien sûr que si, il serait malséant de ma part d'aller à l'encontre de votre volonté si vous souhaitiez d'aventure investiguer plus longtemps sur les recoins sombres de la penderie »

Elle grinça des dents de déplaisir à la pique impertinente, d'humeur irritable.

« Tout comme il serait malséant de ma part de faire exprès de vous marcher sur le pied en passant et, oh ... »

Elle joignit le geste à la parole la seconde d'après, écrasant minutieusement sur le pied du démon en le dépassant.

« Je l'ai vraiment fait … je suis tellement navrée. »

Elle passa la main sur sa bouche d'un air faussement outré et poursuivit jusqu'à la fameuse porte sans un regard en arrière. Les doigts sur la poignée, elle se retourna en voyant que le démon ne suivait pas.

« Ah, vous auriez préféré le placard à balais finalement ? »

Une veine saillante pulsait sur le front du Comte.

« Non mais c'est là que je devrais vous enfermer »

Il la rejoignit sans un mot de plus et elle s'en formalisa à peine. Alors qu'elle allait tourner la poignée, tentant de faire fi du regard meurtrier du démon sur sa nuque, un son de fracas se fit entendre derrière eux et elle sursauta plus que jamais, faisant volte-face en un seul mouvement paniqué.

« Qu-Qu'est ce que c'était ?! »

La voix de Ciel était bien plus calme.

« Je ne sais pas un courant d'air, vous avancez oui ou non ? »

« Quoi, ça ne vous inquiète pas ?! »

Le démon fixa le couloir d'un air indolent avant de hausser les épaules.

« Ce manoir abrite une multitude d'esprits en tout genre, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce que des objets bougent ou se brisent avec une telle activité spirituelle »

« Mais ça veut dire qu'il est hanté ?! »

Il lui lança un regard faussement étonné et sa voix devint instinctivement plus rauque.

« Mais quelle perspicacité débordante Debussy »

Elle écarquilla les yeux et grinça des dents pour la énième fois de la soirée, détournant subrepticement le regard.

 _ _Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend cette nuit ? Il m'en veut ou quoi ?__

Il redevint aussi désabusé que d'habitude et passa la porte en la plantant dans le couloir. Il avait récupéré le chandelier depuis qu'elle avait menacé de le faire tomber en sursautant et maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à porter, ses paumes souffraient le martyr sous ses ongles. Elle le suivit rapidement en inspectant ses alentours avec inquiétude et referma rapidement derrière elle une fois entrée. Deux grandes fenêtres laissaient passer la lumière de la lune devant eux et il y avait une autre issue sur leur gauche. Des canapés d'apparence confortable occupaient le centre de la pièce, cela semblait être une sorte de salon. Un long et large secrétaire était tourné vers les divans, dos aux fenêtres et Ciel se dirigea aussitôt vers le meuble de bois vernis. Il alluma les candélabres à l'aide du sien et jeta un regard aux documents éparpillés sur le bureau. Elle attendit là où elle était, remarquant la grande glace au cadre somptueux sur le mur près d'elle. Elle était accrochée en hauteur si bien qu'elle ne pouvait distinguer que ses épaules et son visage. Le reflet qui lui rendit son regard avait une mine affreuse. Elle avait détaché ses cheveux pour dormir et ne les avaient pas coiffé depuis lors, les laissant tomber négligemment sur ses épaules.

Elle soupira en constatant ses cernes et les coups de soleil sur ses joues qui lui donnaient des rougeurs. Elle trouvait qu'elle ne ressemblait à rien.

Ciel fouillait dans le bureau, à la recherche d'elle ne savait trop quoi.

« Debussy »

Il avait une voix anormalement sérieuse. Elle se retourna d'un air sceptique.

« Hm ? »

« Venez voir »

Elle s'approcha avec désinvolture en nouant ses cheveux dans un chignon hasardeux, déjà pressée de quitter cette pièce pour en vérifier d'autres. Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant ici.

« Quoi ? »

« Ce ne serait pas vous ? »

Elle haussa un sourcil intrigué en passant une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille et baissa les yeux sur ce qu'il lui tendait. Une photo. C'était une femme dans une pièce sombre enchaînée par les poignets.

Elle fut statufiée de reconnaître progressivement sa façon d'appuyer la tête sur ses fer pour essayer de dormir, le visage enfoui sous ses mèches de cheveux.

« Mais ça date de cette fois où on m'avait enfermé ! »

Il lui tendit une autre photo qui la montrait un peu avant, tirant vainement sur les chaînes de fer.

« Vous aviez remarqué qu'il y avait des caméras ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! »

Il feuilleta une autre pochette d'un air contrarié.

« Il y a tout un dossier sur vous, je l'ai trouvé dans ce tiroir avec tous les autres. Vous n'êtes pas la seule à avoir subit ce traitement »

Elle tourna la tête vers le tiroir et sortit quelques feuille qu'elle inspecta sans reconnaître aucune des femmes sur les photos.

« Il y en a d'autres dans les autres tiroirs ? »

Au moment où Ciel se décidait à ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, il se stoppa net et écarquilla légèrement les yeux, l'air surpris.

Quand elle voulu lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, elle fut brusquement interrompue par la grande fenêtre devant eux qui se brisa dans un vacarme cristallin assourdissant en envoyant des bouts de verre virevolter dans la pièce entière. Sidérée, elle mit aussitôt ses mains devant son visage pour se protéger des éclats tranchants et tenta de comprendre la cause de cette agression soudaine.

 _On a été repérés ?!_

Elle rouvrit les yeux la seconde d'après pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le dos du démon. C'était donc pour cela qu'elle n'avait sentit aucun bout de verre entailler sa peau.

Elle fronça les sourcils et passa la tête par dessus l'épaule de Ciel. Un homme venait littéralement de passer par la fenêtre, traîné par une machine bruyante, et avait atterris quelques mètres plus loin. Il s'y appuyait à présent sur l'engin à moteur avec nonchalance et jetait un coup d'œil à sa montre, l'air distrait. Une goutte de stupeur coula sur son front quand elle identifia la nature son repose-coude.

 _Une tondeuse ?_

Le nouvel arrivant grimaça, l'air embêté.

« Finissons-en vite je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps ! Monsieur Will va me- »

Le reste de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge quand la main gantée du démon se plaqua sans douceur sur son visage pour le faire taire, le faisant quasiment perdre l'équilibre. Elle écarquilla les yeux, ahurie. Le nouvel arrivant essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas basculer en arrière, secoué par le coup impromptu. Sa voix était étouffée pas la paume du démon.

« Aiiii ... e. Mais j'ai rien fais là ! »

« Sonne à la porte tant que tu y es, imbécile »

Une fois s'être assuré que l'inconnu n'aurait plus assez d'air pour prononcer une phrase de plus, Ciel s'écarta aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait bâillonné et se dirigea de nouveau vers le bureau. L'homme massa vigoureusement ses joues brutalisées, la larme à l'œil.

Ses cheveux la marquèrent dès la première seconde où elle reprit ses esprits. Bruns foncés, les mèches au niveau de son front et de ses tempes étaient étrangement blondes. Il portait de larges lunettes noires et avaient les yeux aussi vert que Grell. A la différence du Shinigami excentrique, il abordait un sobre et rigoureux costume noir avec une cravate complètement desserrée.

Il était pâle de teint bien que moins que Ciel. Les regards noirs que lui lançait ce dernier ne dupaient personne quant à son enthousiasme de le voir dans la pièce. L'étranger adressa un sourire penaud avec un brin d'espièglerie au démon en réponse aux vigoureuses réprimandes muettes avant de se retourner vers elle. Elle recula instinctivement par méfiance.

« Oh vous êtes la fille qui veille sur Sempai Grell ? »

Il s'inclina solennellement face à elle avant qu'elle n'ai pu formuler la moindre phrase.

« Je vous remercie de prendre soin de lui, il a besoin de vacances de temps en temps. Enfin c'est surtout Monsieur Will je suppose »

Qui était encore cet énergumène ?

Il se releva et lui lança un sourire éclatant. Il semblait jeune, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

Une voix horripilée les interrompit depuis le bureau.

« Remercier de quoi ? Elle subit ce décérébré autant que nous tous, elle n'a pas vraiment eu le choix »

Il se retourna vers le démon, la goutte au front.

« Ça faisait longtemps vous ... Vous êtes toujours avec ce démon majordome ? Il m'avait mis une sacrée raclée sur le Campania mais n'en parlons plus, c'est du passé »

Elle n'était pas sûre de tout comprendre. Ciel ne semblait vraiment pas porter cet homme dans son cœur mais ce dernier ne semblait pas plus que ça lui en tenir rigueur.

« Qu'est ce que quelqu'un comme toi fait ici ? Tu amènes forcément des ennuis »

« Monsieur Will m'envoie collecter des âmes ! »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

 _Cela veut dire que des gens vont mourir ?_

« Beaucoup ? »

« Je ne pense pas être autorisé à divulguer ce genre d'informations à un démon. Vous êtes un cas très bizarre alors »

Une veine pulsa sur la tempe du démon.

« Essaie au moins de te rendre utile une fois par siècle. Y a t-il beaucoup d'humains dans ce château ? »

Il sembla perdu pendant quelques instants pour soudain s'illuminer. Il leva un doigt pour les inciter à patienter et sortit un petit carnet de note de sa poche qu'il feuilleta et lu avec attention.

« Ah oui ! Je dénombre plus de cent-cinquante âmes humaines dans l'enceinte de ces murailles. D'ailleurs si elles vous intéressent je vais devoir vous en dissuader et je serais en retard à ma fête donc s'il vous plaît tenez-vous tranquille et laissez moi travailler »

Il démarra la tondeuse qui vrombit dangereusement sous la combustion interne. Le démon affichait un air froid et impassible.

« Je me contrefiche de cela. Nous recherchons deux humains, un homme qui s'appelle Alexander Montagu-Douglas-Scott et une jeune femme, Abigail Adams. Sont-ils sur ta liste ce soir ? »

L'inconnu secoua la tête.

« Je ne peux rien vous dire monsieur Will va me passer un sacré savon si je renseigne un démon sur des âmes »

Ciel soupira, excédé par l'attitude protocolaire du jeune homme.

« Donc vous êtes un Shinigami vous aussi ? »

Ils se retournèrent tous deux vers elle, l'un peu concerné et l'autre rayonnant.

« Oh mais nous n'avons pas été présentés ! Je suis Ronald Knox, Shinigami suppléant de monsieur Will et de Grell Sempai quand il y a trop de travail »

Il s'approcha d'elle en moins d'une seconde et lui saisit la main avec douceur avant d'y déposer ses lèvres.

« Et vous, comment vous appelez-vous mademoiselle ? »

Une goutte de saisissement lui coula du front et elle se força à sourire en retour.

« Élise, Élise Debussy »

La surprise se refléta dans ses pupilles verte.

« Vraiment ? C'est amusant je ne vous imaginais pas du tout comme ça. Je vous voyais rousse, plus grande et - »

Ciel le coupa d'un ton pressé et agacé.

« Et pourquoi est-ce que Will dépêche l'un de ses assistants ici si ce n'est qu'un simple travail de fauchage d'âme ? »

Elle ne fit pas un geste, médusée. Pourquoi son nom inspirait quelque chose à cet homme ?

Le Dieu de la mort perdit aussitôt le fil de ses pensées pour se concentrer sur la question du démon.

« Cet endroit est étrange, on ne retrouve pas les âmes des gens qui y meurent, ils sont furieux dans l'administration »

« Comment ça ? »

Bien que scandalisée, elle avait renoncé à protester à l'interruption du démon. Le sujet qu'ils abordaient était capital.

« Et donc me voilà pour lever le voile sur cette affaire ! »

La voix désabusée trancha avec l'enthousiasme du jeune Shinigami.

« Will n'est pas près de comprendre quoi que ce soit à ce qui se passe dans ce château alors »

Il fronça les sourcils et se passa une main sur le menton pour méditer ces paroles. Elle soupira lourdement en constatant l'innocence de leur invité surprise et se retourna vers le démon.

« Ciel, pourquoi vous comportez-vous d'une manière aussi désobligeante avec lui ? »

Il haussa les épaules, surpris qu'elle prenne la défense du Shinigami.

« Je ne sais pas. Parce que c'est un incapable ? »

« Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un d'indélicat »

Il lui lança un regard désabusé.

« Si il y a bien quelqu'un d'indélicat dans cette pièce c'est celui qui a fait exploser la baie vitrée en informant tout le château de notre position »

Elle croisa les bras, peu convaincue. Le château était si grand, comment les gens pourraient se douter que le bruit venait d'ici ?

« Et alors ? Vous pourriez tout de même être plus diplomate, ce sont de simples règles de savoir vivre »

« Très peu m'importe d'être _diplomate_ avec quelqu'un comme lui »

Le Shinigami se passa la main derrière le crâne depuis l'autre bout de la pièce, gêné.

« Oh ne vous disputez pas pour moi, c'est vrai que j'ai fais du bruit »

Ciel le désigna d'un bras exaspéré.

« Vous voyez ? Il est tellement stupide qu'il l'avoue lui même ! »

« D'où vous permettez-vous de le traiter comme un idiot ?! »

« Mais parce que c'est ce qu'il est ! »

Elle claqua la langue à son air insupporté.

« Tout le monde est stupide et inférieur avec vous ! Il n'y a donc que vous d'intelligent en ce monde ?! »

Il fronça les sourcils, agacé.

« Je n'ai jamais dis ça arrêtez de me prêter des propos que vous avez inventé »

« Mais vous le hurlez muettement, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure dans votre comportement et votre façon de parler aux autres ! »

« Ce n'est quand même pas parce que je me considère avec objectivité comme moins sot que cet abruti que je suis prétentieux non ?! Faîtes vous soigner ! »

« Prétentieux ? Ah ça vous l'êtes ! Pff. Je vous laisse à vos retrouvailles »

Le regard sombre du démon lançait des éclairs.

« Mais merci bien »

Elle lui rendit son regard noir avec zèle et fit simplement volte-face, se dirigeant vers le tiroir qu'elle voulait ouvrir initialement, horripilée. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait l'agacer avec ses manières de rustre. Lui aussi était insupportable, que se figurait-il ?

Elle se concentra sur les documents pour se calmer. Peut être allait-elle reconnaître quelqu'un sur les photos. Elle avait besoin de voir, elle avait un étrange pressentiment.

Le Shinigami et unique spectateur de la scène semblait avoir renoncé à intervenir dans le débat houleux.

Leur prêtant peu d'attention, elle baissa la main pour se saisir d'un dossier et fut instantanément bloquée par celle du démon, sortie de nulle part. Surprise, elle lutta quelques instants en vain pour se dégager avant de lui lancer un regard franchement agacé.

« Qu'est ce qui vous prend encore ? Lâchez-moi enfin »

Il la tirait vers lui, comme pour l'éloigner du bureau, le visage impassible.

« Ne perdons pas de temps à regarder celles-là si vous avez déjà vu les autres »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« C'est pour voir si j'arrive à reconnaître quelqu'un »

« C'est inutile, vous ne reconnaîtrez personne »

Elle roula des yeux d'impatience.

« Mais allez-y toujours vous je vous rejoindrai »

« C'est inutile je vous l'ai dit venez maintenant »

Il lui lança un regard indéchiffrable en remarquant qu'elle n'était pas disposée à lui obéir et sa voix se durcit.

« C'est un ordre Debussy. »

Elle plissa les yeux avec fureur. Comment osait-il abuser de sa position dans ce genre de situation ?

« Arrêtez un peu de vouloir contrôler tout le monde. Je ne fais rien de mal et vous n'êtes pas ma mère ni mon tuteur légal ou quoi que ce soit d'autre à ce que je sache. »

Il eu un mouvement de recul presque hésitant mais ne lâcha pas son bras.

« Vous feriez mieux d'écouter vos aînés au lieu de n'en faire qu'à votre tête comme une enfant gâtée et immature »

Elle serra les dents avec indignation.

« Pourquoi m'empêcher de vérifier ces dossiers, vous avez quelque chose à cacher ? »

Il haussa les sourcils, désabusé.

« Non, pas du tout »

« Vous mentez. »

Il lui lança un regard froid qu'elle soutint sans broncher, insupportée et il leva finalement les yeux au ciel.

« Bien, faîtes ce qui vous chante. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je perds mon temps avec vous »

Satisfaite qu'il renonce et peu touchée par la énième remarque blessante du démon, elle s'exécuta sans tarder pendant qu'il sortait de la pièce sans un mot de plus.

Une photo dépassait d'un des dossiers en désordre et elle s'en saisit avec curiosité. Peut être que certaines photos lui montreraient les responsables de toute cette histoire.

Son léger sourire triomphant disparut instantanément à la vision du cliché.

La photo n'était pas prise dans une cellule comme toutes les autres. La scène qu'elle avait immortalisé semblait se dérouler dans une salle au milieu de personnes en costume sombre. Elle montrait une femme dans un bassin circulaire de pierres taillées. Nue, elle avait visiblement été mutilée et l'eau écarlate contenait manifestement plus de litre de son sang que ses propres veine à en juger par son teint cadavérique. Le photographe la tirait par les cheveux pour exposer son visage tuméfié et maculé de sang à l'objectif. La peau de sa hanche gauche semblait brûlée et était en sang. La blessure qu'elle avait au ventre lui rappela sa propre plaie qu'on lui avait infligé à son arrivée dans le château et dont elle ne s'était pas encore tout à fait remise. Les viscères de la femme s'échappaient peu glorieusement de l'ouverture et les lambeaux de chair étaient écartés pour laisser une vue vulgaire et immonde sur l'intérieur de son anatomie. Ses yeux révulsés sortaient de leur orbites, voilés par l'inconscience.

 _Elle est morte_

Elle sentit son cœur défaillir sous la cruauté du cliché et un malaise sans nom s'empara d'elle.

Sa main agitée de tremblement parvint à reposer la photo dans le dossier avant d'en ouvrir d'autres pour se faire confirmer sa crainte. Ces dossiers-ci montraient ce qu'il était advenu des femmes aperçues plus tôt dans les cellules, en plus de certains hommes qu'elle ne connaissaient pas. Les clichés étaient tous plus révoltants les uns que les autres.

C'était peut être ce à quoi elle n'aurait pas pu échapper si elle ne s'était pas enfuie.

 _Évacuée_ _est un terme plus juste._

« Quelque chose ne va pas mademoiselle ? »

Le Shinigami s'était approché pour regarder lui aussi et semblait étonné de sa réaction.

« C'est abject. Ils mutilent les gens après les avoir séquestrés »

Il s'appuya sur sa tondeuse, incertain.

« Oui mais pourquoi vous mettez-vous dans cet état ? »

Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux des photos.

« Mais ... parce que c'est monstrueux ! »

« Allons ce ne sont que des corps. Sinon vous êtes londonienne non ? C'est justement mon secteur d'affectation comment se fait-il que nous ne nous soyons pas déjà croisés ? »

 _Est-ce vraiment ce qu'il serait advenu de moi si on ne m'avait pas ramené à Londres ce soir là ?_

« Je ne sais pas. Le hasard »

« Non, le destin. Lui seul a décidé de nous présenter aujourd'hui, c'est à lui que vous devez ma présence ici »

« N'est-ce pas plutôt dû à ce monsieur Will ? »

« Haha aussi, oui. Vous seriez libre pour aller boire un verre un de ces soirs ? »

Elle tiqua et se retourna vers lui, interdite. Il ne semblait pas plaisanter le moins du monde. Était-il complètement inconscient ?

« Écoutez. Je suis ici pour sauver une amie qui m'est chère et je ne sais même pas si elle encore vivante et en un seul morceau donc je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça là vous saisissez ? »

Il haussa les épaules avec une déception fataliste et elle referma tous les tiroirs avant de se précipiter sur les talons du démon, horrifiée de rester seule dans la pièce avec un psychopathe pareil.

 _Comment peut-il penser à inviter une fille à un rancard alors qu'il est ici pour récolter les âmes des gens qui vont mourir ?_

Ciel était déjà rendu loin.

 _C'est sans doute banal pour lui. Comme les médecins qui constatent les morts dans les hôpitaux_

« Attendez moi ! »

Elle arriva derrière le noble et reprit son souffle.

« Ne partez pas comme ça en me laissant seule »

Il haussa un sourcil ironique.

« Mais vous n'étiez pas seule, jamais je ne serais partis sans m'être assuré de la présence de votre nouvel ami pour vous divertir de ses histoires savantes et palpitantes »

« Arrêtez d'être comme ça »

Il se retourna, impassible.

« Comme quoi ? C'est vous qui avez commencé »

Elle se mordit la joue de malaise.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû regarder ces photos. Je suis encore plus inquiète maintenant, à tort je l'espère »

« Je me demande pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas simplement écouté. Vous n'aviez pas besoin de voir ça »

« C'est vrai mais vous êtes toujours à me cacher des choses, à agir dans l'ombre et à me laisser de côté »

« Peut être n'est-ce pas pour autant dans l'optique de vous porter préjudice »

Elle leva les yeux et leur regard se croisèrent et se verrouillèrent à cet instant. Il ne détourna pas le sien, tout comme il ne fit pas le moindre geste pour faire cesser le contact visuel. C'est elle qui céda la première et dévia péniblement son regard, fuyante sous l'intensité de la pupille du démon.

« Je suis désolée. »

 _ _Mais est-ce valable pour tous ses mensonges ?__

Elle se sentait tellement mal pour ces femmes. Peut être aurait-elle dû essayer de les sauver ?

 _ _Comment aurais-je pu savoir que la situation était aussi grave ?__

Elle se frictionna les bras et enfonça ses ongles dans le tissu de sa veste, subissant sans même le savoir le regard indéchiffrable du démon.

« Vous croyez qu'Abby est saine et sauve ? »

Il y avait très probablement une fuite d'eau tout près d'eux et le son des gouttes qui s'écrasaient sur le sol dans des bruit clairs et aigus éprouvaient ses nerfs. Il mit quelques secondes à répondre, les plongeant dans un silence perturbant.

« Je ne sais pas. Je le suppose »

 _Il n'en a aucune idée abrutie, qu'est ce que tu veux qu'il te réponde à part ça si il veut réussir à te faire rester gérable_

« Hey ! Je crois qu'il y a du mouvement de ce côté on ferait bien de pas trop traîner »

Le démon leva les yeux au ciel à l'intervention du Dieu de la Mort qui venait d'apparaître à l'autre bout du couloir.

« A qui la faute ? »

Il tourna finalement les talons pour poursuivre ses recherches et elle fut rejointe par le Shinigami et son carnet de note. Il semblait moins s'inquiéter depuis que Ciel lui avait assuré ne pas être intéressé par les âmes.

« Alors vous êtes ici pour sauver votre amie ? »

Elle se tourna vers le Dieu de la Mort, méfiante.

« Oui »

« Si elle est sur ma liste je ne pense pas être autorisé à vous laisser la ramener à Londres saine et sauve ... »

Elle jeta un regard au démon plus loin et se mit en marche pour ne pas le perdre de vue.

« Vous n'aurez pas le choix de toute façon »

« Allons ne soyez pas si tendue peut être qu'elle n'y est pas »

Il la suivit et elle lui lança un regard froid.

« Ça ne changerait pas grand chose de toute façon elle vient avec nous »

« Vous semblez savoir ce que vous voulez, c'est au moins ça »

Elle serra les dents. Comment osait-il lui faire la conversation comme si de rien était après l'avoir menacé de ne pas la laisser sauver Abby ? Pourquoi était-il toujours aussi détendu comme si de rien était ? Elle préféra se taire pour l'inciter à en faire de même mais il n'entendait visiblement pas laisser les choses se passer de cette façon.

« Alors comme ça vous travaillez au Times ? »

Elle plissa les yeux de circonspection.

« Comment vous savez ça ? »

« J'ai accès à nombre d'informations en tant que Dieu de la Mort, j'ai dû me renseigner sur l'hôte de Grell Sempai pour le localiser. Vous n'avez pas trop de mal avec lui ? »

Elle se décrispa, réfléchissant à sa réponse.

« Il est parfois … compliqué à gérer mais je fais avec. C'est quelqu'un d'attachant si on passe autres ses penchants étranges »

« Il est à part oui. Vous parvenez à travailler dans le calme quand il est là ? »

« Il est souvent très dissipé et l'occuper n'est pas aisé lorsque ni Sebastian ni Ciel ne sont dans les parages »

« En effet, il a cette manie de porter une attention démesurée aux hommes qu'il rencontre »

« C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ... »

« Si il vous embête trop vous pouvez toujours le mettre devant un film vous savez ? »

« Pardon ? Comment ça ? »

« C'est ce que monsieur Will fait parfois, quand il est à bout de nerf à cause de lui mais malheureusement nous ne disposons pas de beaucoup de DVD et la procédure est longue et compliquée pour transférer des objets du monde des humains dans le notre »

C'était une information aussi surprenante qu'intéressante. Elle haussa les sourcils.

« Et ... quel genre de film aime t-il ? »

« Les films romantiques, c'est à peu près tout »

 _Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai demandé ?_

« Il a regardé _Titanic_ au moins cinq-cent fois avant de commencer à s'en lasser. Monsieur Will n'arrivait plus à le canaliser alors il l'a forcé à prendre des vacances »

 _C'est donc pour ça qu'il squatte partout où il passe_

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de DVD de ce genre mais peut être que ceux de ma mère feraient l'affaire »

« Qu'avez-vous ? »

« Dirty Dancing, Moulin Rouge, Shakespeare in Love je crois je suis pas sûre ... »

« Ça sera parfait »

« C'est vrai ? »

Elle n'en revenait pas. C'était aussi simple ?

« Bien sûr ! Par contre, il a la fâcheuse tendance de vouloir qu'on les regarde avec lui. J'ai moi même été contraint de lui tenir compagnie quelque fois mais bon, sans mauvais jeu de mot, Titanic c'est pas la mer à boire ! »

Elle sourit malgré elle à la boutade.

« Ça ne doit pas toujours être simple d'être sous les ordres de ce taré »

« On s'y fait, il me trouve "trop jeune" donc il me dénigre plus qu'autre chose ... »

Une voix sembla surgir d'outre tombe.

« Tu devrais t'estimer heureux et rendre grâce à ton concepteur chaque jour qui passe pour la bénédiction qu'il t'as fait »

Elle jeta un regard loin devant eux.

« Ciel ? Vous nous écoutiez ? »

Le démon haussa les épaules.

« Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix »

Le Shinigami reprit d'un ton badin et enthousiaste propre à lui seul, assez fort pour le démon puisse entendre.

« Et vous alors vous aimez les films d'amour Phantomhive ? »

Elle eu envie d'éclater de rire en imaginant Ciel se retenir de pleurer devant un drame romantique.

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants pour s'inciter au calme, insupporté.

« J'ai autre chose à faire que de m'avachir dans un canapé pour regarder ce genre d'inepties mièvres et grotesques. Les films et le cinéma plongent le cerveau humain dans un état de léthargie très peu recommandable et font perdre de vue la réalité aux gens »

« Enfin vous n'êtes pas obligé de regarder ça dans un canapé ... »

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre et le Shinigami préféra, à juste titre, ne pas insister. Ils suivirent le démon porte après porte sans broncher et elle soupira légèrement, guère étonné par sa réponse. Elle était elle-même parfaitement en désaccord mais préféra se faire discrète après son ton sec et froid.

Des couloirs toujours plus sombres et lugubres se succédaient les uns après les autres. Ils avaient dû au moins parcourir une soixantaine mètres en silence derrière le démon qui jaugeait chaque porte devant laquelle ils passaient, décidant si il était utile et raisonnable ou non d'y entrer. Le Shinigami à sa gauche semblait effectuer son repérage avec ses notes. Ciel jeta finalement son dévolu sur une pièce et il quittèrent l'allée. C'était lui qui avait le chandelier et elle doutait de pouvoir retrouver son chemin dans le noir total. Les couloirs étaient allumés aléatoirement, c'était comme si seuls certains passages étaient utilisés et d'autres non. Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir si les sons de frottement et de crissement qu'elle entendait régulièrement derrière eux et de l'étage du dessus étaient réels ou uniquement dans sa tête tant le démon et le Dieu de la Mort n'y prêtaient aucune d'attention.

Elle ne distingua presque rien en entrant même si la pièce semblait assez vaste. Le démon alluma les torches aux murs et les briques sombres furent faiblement éclairées.

C'était une pièce toute en pierres parsemée d'étagères et de chaises qui gisaient parfois en plein milieu du passage. De larges crochets de boucher rouillés fixés à même la pierre pendaient un peu partout, tantôt vides, parfois soutenant de larges pièces de viande grisâtres. C'était très manifestement une cuisine, très rustique. L'aménagement de la pièce laissait à désirer d'un point de vue ergonomique et logique.

Elle sentit la chair de poule la faire frissonner en décelant plus loin ce qui ressemblait à des énormes scies et autres ustensiles peu recommandables dans une cuisine. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait dans la pièce derrière le démon, un son de bourdonnement sourd se faisait plus net.

Une odeur tenace et pestilentielle lui imprégna les narines et elle cru rendre son repas. Elle plaqua la main sur son nez, se sentant défaillir sous la puanteur.

« Qu'est ce qui sent comme ça ... c'est une infection »

« N'y faîtes pas attention vous allez vous y habituer mademoiselle »

Décidément, Grell semblait bien plus sensible que ce Shinigami inquiétant.

Ciel était occupé à l'autre bout de la pièce, il inspectait leurs alentours méticuleusement et semblait penché sur quelque chose. Elle se tourna vers lui, agacée.

« Dîtes-quelque chose vous bon sang »

Il ne prit pas la peine de se tourner vers elle.

« Arrêtez de parler un peu »

Elle fronça les sourcils, surprise par son ton dur. Pourquoi changeait-il tout le temps d'attitude comme ça ? Comment pouvait-elle suivre quoi que ce soit avec lui ? Sa mine ne devait pas avoir l'air très réjouie à en juger par l'apparition du Dieu de la Mort dans son champ de vision.

« Tout va bien mademoiselle ? »

 _Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien blondinet ?_

Elle tourna la tête sans demander son reste et se dirigea d'un pas rageur du côté des deux étagères déplacées en travers du passage à leur gauche. Y avait-il une porte derrière ?

Alors qu'elle essayait d'en déplacer une, un bocal bascula dans le vide et se brisa sur le sol avec un grand fracas. Son pied entra en contact avec quelque chose de flasque la seconde suivante et elle grimaça de dégoût avant de se figer sur place, atterrée. Quelque chose clochait. Ça avait une consistance bien trop étrange.

Elle plissa les yeux en se penchant pour essayer de déterminer ce que le bocal contenait encore quelques secondes plus tôt et un frisson d'horreur la statufia.

Des organes, une sorte de foie et ce qui ressemblait à une artère émergeait d'un autre tas mou et suintant. Elle fronça le nez sous l'odeur du liquide dans lesquels baignaient les tissus et hurla de saisissement en s'écartant. La voix désapprobatrice de son équipier se fit aussitôt entendre derrière elle pendant que le Shinigami la rejoignait, l'air intrigué.

« Debussy vous le faîtes exprès ou quoi ? C'est une sorte de compétition entre vous sur qui ameutera le plus de monde ? »

« Taisez-vous ! Il y a des morceaux de corps ici ! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Venez voir »

Elle se dirigea vers lui et le contourna pour voir ce qui subissait l'insistance de son regard depuis quelques minutes avant de se figer. L'odeur rebutante provenait à n'en point douter du cadavre étalé sur une des tables de cuisine, méconnaissable à cause de ses blessures. Le chandelier éclairait le plan de travail avec efficacité et elle se sentit défaillir.

Son teint blafard semblait luire à la lumière du candélabre et les mouches avaient infesté les yeux du pauvre homme, rongeant les globes oculaires.

Elle recula aussitôt, son estomac supportant difficilement la vision combinée à l'odeur. Ciel semblait aussi ému que si l'homme avait été simplement allongé pour faire une sieste.

Elle avait eu tout le loisir de constater que c'était un homme, le cadavre étant totalement dévêtu. Elle éprouvait de plus en plus l'impérieuse envie de s'échapper de cet endroit. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide pour revenir dans ce lieu maudis après y avoir presque failli mourir ? Sa voix tremblait en conséquence lorsqu'elle parla.

« Ils sont cannibales … ? »

« L'âme n'y est plus et elle n'a pas été récupérée par un de mes collègues »

Ils se retournèrent vers le Shinigami.

« Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ? »

« Je sais très bien distinguer le corps d'une âme qui a été récoltée par le savoir-faire d'un Shinigami et celui d'une âme qui a été arrachée de force par une créature primitive »

Ciel lui lança un regard perçant à la mention de « créature primitive » et sortit une paire de gants en caoutchouc noir de sa poche qu'il enfila par dessus sa paire actuelle. Il fit doucement courir ses doigts sur les muscles saillants de l'homme et elle lui lança un regard furieux.

« Mais vous êtes complètement cinglé ! Ne touchez pas cette chose ! »

Il soupira, agacé.

« Restez là bas et taisez-vous un peu. Vous m'empêchez de me concentrer »

Elle eu envie de l'envoyer violemment promener mais n'en fit cependant rien, sachant pertinemment que l'action aurait été immature. Elle avait vraiment horreur qu'on lui parle comme ça, surtout lui.

Elle laissa les deux hommes inspecter l'homme mort, écœurée.

« Vous voyez là ? Il y a des lésions au niveau la boite crânienne »

Ciel acquiesça à la justification du brun. Ils semblaient détailler la peau, comme à la recherche de quelque chose. Le démon écarquilla légèrement les yeux et elle fronça aussitôt les sourcils.

« Qu'y a t-il ? »

Il se reprit aussitôt et le trouble sur son visage ne fut bientôt plus qu'un souvenir incertain.

« Il n'y a rien »

Elle serra les dents de mécontentement et s'avança pour les rejoindre en faisant appel à tout son courage. C'était encore pire que ce qu'elle avait découvert juste avant de s'écarter. La décomposition semblait être dans sa phase la plus active. Du sang foncé et épais lui coulait du nez, du coin de la bouche et des oreilles. Ciel touchait la peau à un endroit précis sur la hanche et elle s'avança pour essayer de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien légitimer cette inspection macabre. Les muscles à nus sous son doigts étaient légèrement rougeâtres par rapport au reste du corps et ils semblaient fondus, comme abîmés dans un petit espace circulaire. Ciel attrapa un ustensile près d'eux et entailla le muscle sans prévenir. Un sang étonnement foncé et sirupeux gicla de la chair putréfiée et Élise préféra faire volte face avant que son estomac n'atteigne sa limite de tolérance, s'écroulant plus loin sur une chaise.

 _ _Ils sont fous__

Le Shinigami semblait aussi peu touché que d'habitude en ce qui concernait les morts.

« Tiens, il a été marqué »

Il jeta un bref regard à sa montre.

« Bon je dois me dépêcher je n'ai pas toute la soirée ! »

Il nota quelque chose sur son carnet et Ciel se tourna vers lui, l'air étrangement avenant.

« Écoutez, vous êtes le suppléant de Will c'est bien cela ? »

Il hocha solennellement la tête.

« Affirmatif pourquoi donc ? »

« Je suis ici en mission uniquement pour récupérer deux personnes vivantes, je n'ai aucune velléité sur les âmes des humains présents dans ce château alors peut être pourriez-vous nous laisser enquêter sur ce cas-ci et y aller si vous êtes pressé ? Il serait dommage que vous ne veniez à rater votre rendez-vous et je ferais moi même un rapport à Grell, cela va de soi »

Le regard du Shinigami s'illumina d'espoir.

« Comment ça, vous voulez m'aider à terminer mes heures supplémentaires ?! »

« On peut dire cela comme ça »

« Mais c'est super ! Moi qui était pressé ! »

« En effet »

« D'accord je vous confie cette affaire, je sais que vous n'êtes pas comme les autres démons »

 _Donc il n'a pas le droit de nous dire le nombre d'âmes qu'il a à collecter mais peut lui refiler son sale boulot pour se casser plus vite ?_

Ciel lui fit un signe distrait de la main, toujours penché sur le cadavre.

« Partez tranquille »

« Bien ! Au revoir vous deux, n'en dîtes pas un mot à monsieur Will d'accord ? »

 _Il a été drôlement facile à convaincre_

« Bien sûr. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, et merci pour l'astuce du film »

Il attrapa sa tondeuse qu'il fit rouler jusqu'à l'entrée qu'ils venaient d'emprunter avant de lui sourire.

« Pas de problèmes, peut-être nous retrouverons-nous plus tard pour prendre un verre ? Allez je ne suis pas en avance, au plaisir ~ »

Il disparu dans le couloir traîné par sa tondeuse et Ciel soupira lourdement.

« Enfin débarrassés. Quel irresponsable. Je ne ferais jamais confiance à cet idiot à la place de Will »

Elle ne répondit pas, absente. Elle était encore secouée par la vue du corps qui avait envahi une nouvelle fois son esprit sans prévenir. Des gants claquèrent sur le sol près d'elle.

« Pourquoi vous êtes-vous approchée si vous ne supportez pas la vue du sang ? »

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

« Arrêtez de me prendre pour une imbécile. Ce n'était pas du sang ça, c'était … immonde »

« Parce que vous croyez que les cadavres restent tout propres après la mort ? Tout se détériore à l'intérieur, les viscères se liquéfient et se mélangent au sang »

« Rha arrêtez avec vos détails ! Vous êtes malsain ma parole »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce qu'un démon ne soit pas sain »

« Vous n'êtes pas vraiment démon ça ne compte pas pour vous »

« Et pourquoi donc ? C'est tout comme »

Elle fronça les sourcils, clairement en désaccord.

« Non. Vous n'êtes pas comme Sebastian, même Ronald l'a dit »

Il lui lança un regard dans lequel perçait clairement l'agacement.

« Et depuis quand est-ce que ce que dit _Ronald_ a une quelconque pertinence ? »

Elle soupira, éprouvée.

« Arrêtez avec ça maintenant. Je ne sais pas. Vous êtes différent c'est tout ne compliquez pas les choses »

Elle essaya de se calmer, de faire fi de l'odeur pestilentielle en espérant que ses poumons supportent un air aussi souillé.

Une main salvatrice tendue vers elle apparue finalement dans son champ de vision et elle lança un regard circonspect à son propriétaire. Ciel la regardait se morfondre, l'air lassé. Elle ne fit pas le moindre geste.

« Vous venez de toucher un cadavre »

C'était bien trop répugnant, la moindre pensée du corps qui se décomposait lentement mais sûrement à l'autre bout de la cuisine suffisait à lui donner une envie tenace de de rendre son repas. Il haussa les sourcils, désabusé.

« J'avais des gants. Je voulais savoir depuis quand il était là »

« Et qu'avez-vous déduit de vos auscultation __docteur__ ? Vous êtes à présent certain qu'il est mort ? C'est bien »

Il leva les yeux au ciel à son ton sarcastique.

« La rigidité des tissus musculaires s'est estompée et le corps présente beaucoup de lividités, la forte concentration d'insectes dans cette pièce et l'état physique du corps sont significatifs d'une mort datant de deux à trois jours, pas plus. Il y a bien de l'activité dans ce château, des gens ont laissé ce corps ici dans une intention précise, peut être pour l'utiliser plus tard »

Elle grimaça d'écœurement et il retira sa main et sa proposition par un même geste peu ému.

« Bien. La cuisine donne certainement sur la salle à manger, continuons »

Il se dirigea vers une des autres portes sans un regard en arrière et elle soupira, les fesses contre le bois dur de la chaise.

Refuser l'aide inespérée et la main du Comte Phantomhive: elle brillait décidément par son intelligence ce soir.

Elle regarda autour d'elle une dernière fois avant de se lever. Le mobilier de cette pièce était bien plus grossier que pour les précédentes, comme si seuls les serviteurs y avaient accès. Elle se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrait déjà. Il semblait plus sérieux qu'à leur arrivé, plus méfiant.

Ils passèrent la porte et elle souffla en respirant de nouveau de l'air moins vicié. Ils suivirent un couloir étroit pendant quelques minutes qui déboucha sur une autre pièce de pierre dépouillée, toujours aussi sombre et effrayante à un détail près: une grande grille de fer forgé rouillée leur barrait la route à son extrémité. Ils s'avancèrent et sondèrent l'espace auquel on avait tenté de leur priver l'accès. Un énorme vitrail sombre et poussiéreux laissait entrer des rayons lunaires sur leur gauche. C'était manifestement très long. Elle contint une exclamation horrifiée en s'enquérant de ce qui se trouvait derrière la grille. Une sorte de bassin éclairé par des torches lui était bien trop familier.

« C'est ce que j'ai vu sur la photo... ! »

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge en remarquant les jambes blanches et livide dépassant du rebord face à eux et elle se pressa contre le noble bien malgré elle, sérieusement atteinte mentalement par la vision. Elle chuchota, horrifiée.

« Ce n'est pas possible ... »

Elle sentait les tremblement agiter son corps et sa voix était anormalement aiguë. Si elle se basait sur la couleur de la peau, c'était un cadavre, il n'y avait manifestement rien à craindre de sa part même si elle peinait à s'en convaincre tout à fait.

Le Comte fronça les sourcils, étonné par ce qu'il voyait. Il ne fit pas de commentaire sur la prise de la jeune femme sur sa veste.

Pour l'instant, une grille leur barrait la route. Il étudia les barreaux, passant ses doigts sur la surface du métal pour tester de leur résistance. Même rouillés ils restaient solides et compacts.

« Dans les jeux il y a une clé dans ces cas là il faut revenir sur nos pas, elle est peut être dans une pièce que nous n'avons pas exploré ? »

Il soupira devant ses propos confus. Elle essayait de relier leur situation à quelque chose de non réel pour se rassurer, c'était typiquement humain.

« Debussy, nous ne sommes pas dans un jeu »

Elle serra les dents, perdant lentement mais sûrement son self-control. Le ton calme et posé du noble près d'elle l'horripilait plus qu'il ne la rassurait à présent. Comment faisait-il pour ne jamais s'inquiéter lui aussi ?

Il passa ses mains sur les barreaux avant de saisir deux des barres horizontales et de tirer dessus pour les écarter. Elle ne pouvait pas voir l'effort qu'il devait produire pour déformer le métal mais la lenteur avec laquelle les barreaux se pliaient sous sa prise était significative. Bien qu'aucun humain ne serait normalement parvenu à tordre du fer forgé, la perte de ses pouvoirs lui compliquait sensiblement la tâche. Quand l'interstice eu atteint une trentaine de centimètres, il stoppa son geste et essaya de traverser la grille, forçant pour passer de biais. Son gabarit d'homme le pénalisait sensiblement pour se faufiler dans la faille. Elle passa à sa suite avec beaucoup moins de difficulté, touchant à peine les barreaux de chaque côté.

Maintenant qu'elle s'était approchée, elle pouvait observer plus en détail le bassin de pierre. L'eau était quasiment claire et translucide, le cadavre avait déjà été vidé de son sang quand on l'avait placé là. Le buste de la femme disparaissait sous l'eau.

C'était définitivement une femme, sa nudité et sa position dégradante lui permettait facilement d'en juger. Elle grinça des dents devant l'offense délibérée à sa dignité. Était-ce l'une de celles qu'elle avait vu sur les photos ?

Elle s'avança et fut bien en peine de constater qu'elle n'aurait jamais la réponse à sa question. La partie basse émergée du corps était visiblement la seule des deux à se trouver dans la pièce. Le cadavre livide et laiteux était sectionné au niveau du bassin. Elle ferma immédiatement les yeux, épouvantée.

« Ces enfoirés se croient tout permis ?! »

« Ce sont des pratiques occultes, des sacrifices cérémoniels et les propriétaires de ce château sont bien plus puissants et influents que ce que vous vous figurez »

Il avait une voix sombre, comme écœuré et sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, elle fut rassurée par sa réaction étrangement humaine. Des candélabres étaient disposés autour du bassin mais les bougies qui y brûlaient étaient noires.

« Regardez »

Elle regarda la direction que son bras indiquait. Les vitraux rouges sang loin sur leur gauche. Le motif central lui était pourtant familier.

 _ _Un pentagramme ?__

« C'est morbide »

Il montra le sol sous eux et le faible reflet rougi du pentacle autour du bassin qu'apportait la pleine lune.

« C'est encore plus inquiétant que ce que je pensais »

« Mais enfin si ce sont des sataniques pourquoi êtes-vous aussi méfiant ? Ne faîtes vous pas partie de ceux qu'ils vénèrent ? »

« Certainement pas. Ce ne sont pas les démons que les habitants de ce château vénèrent tout comme ce ne sont pas des démons qu'ils invoquent »

Elle déglutit difficilement et remarqua les divans et autres assises sophistiquées plaquées contre les murs autour du bassin pour profiter du spectacle. Ils décidèrent d'avancer et elle fut rassurée de ne plus avoir à supporter la vision intenable. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte renforcée par des barreaux de fer cloutés qui se présentait à l'autre bout de la pièce. La serrure représentait un lion en or finement ciselé.

Elle souffla, se préparant mentalement à ce qu'ils risquaient de découvrir. Au moins ils ne croisaient personne.

 _Personne de vivant du moins_

Ciel ouvrit la porte, lui même circonspect. Il avait sous estimé la débauche et le vice des propriétaires des lieux.

Ils débouchèrent sur une pièce quatre à cinq fois plus grande que la précédente et Élise chercha immédiatement des traces de présence humaine. Une longue table illuminée par un gigantesque lustre et ornée d'une profusion de nourriture fraîche et appétissante attendait patiemment des invités. Une délicieuse odeur de fumet lui donnait déjà l'eau à la bouche et elle réalisa à quel point elle avait faim malgré toutes ces épreuves. Toutes les lumières étaient allumées et la pièce semblait se prolonger sur la droite contre le mur.

Elle s'avança prudemment pour voir ce que l'angle lui cachait et passa la tête derrière le mur. Une estrade aux marches de marbre reposait plus loin milieu du passage, devant une sorte d'autel. Bien qu'elle soit incapable de nommer les personnages représentés par les sculptures et les peintures effrayantes, certains mi-animaux mi-humain, les figures encapuchonnées lui laissaient une vague idée de ce qu'elles représentaient. Elle cligna des yeux de saisissement.

« Mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire tout ça ? »

Le démon la rejoignit, détaillant l'immense autel d'un œil objurgateur.

« C'est pour montrer leur rejet du Christ et de sa foi catholique, ils vénèrent des divinités plus archaïques »

Elle fronça les sourcils, incapable de comprendre quoi que ce soit à la folie semblant habiter les esprits des propriétaires du château.

 _Pourquoi toute cette ferveur accordée au symbolisme ?_

Une agnostique comme elle n'était pas prête de comprendre.

Elle pouvait distinguer des portes de par et d'autre de l'autel, imbriquées par les sculptures de pierre.

Elle se retourna vers la table et détailla une fois de plus les fruits murs les viandes cuites à point, les boissons et autres mets faisaient gronder son ventre. Le démon n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste depuis quelques secondes, le regard perdu dans le vague.

« Ciel ? »

Il sembla sortir de sa torpeur.

« Il n'y a personne ici poursuivons »

« Vous êtes sûr ? Qu'est ce que vous avez ? »

Il semblait réfléchir.

« Pourquoi dresser une table aussi garnie à cette heure ci ? »

« Ils sont peut être au courant de notre arrivée ? »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils donneraient un banquet si c'était le cas »

La nappe pourpre descendait bas sur le sol, somptueuse.

« J'ai faim »

« Ne mangez pas ça »

« Mais je n'en peux plus, s'il vous plaît »

Le démon revint sur ses pas en voyant qu'elle ne le suivait pas, les yeux fixés sur le buffet et rongés par l'envie. Il attrapa son bras et il la tira sèchement derrière lui.

« Non. En plus nous n'avons pas le temps »

Elle essaya de se dégager, obnubilée par la nourriture.

« Mais j'emporterai ce que je mange avec moi je ne vous ralentirai pas »

Il se retourna, agacé.

« Ils remarqueront qu'il manque quelque chose »

Il la secoua légèrement en voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas. Elle soupira, frustrée et suivit le démon qui avançait vers une des portes en face. Les seules autres issues se situaient à l'autre bout de la pièce et ils en entamèrent la traversée pour y accéder. Ciel n'avait pas lâché son bras, souhaitant visiblement poursuivre sur leur lancée. Il se figea soudain et écarquilla légèrement les yeux, interdit.

« Des gens arrivent »

Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand et elle vérifia leurs alentours, paniquée.

« Mais vite alors ! Partons ! »

Il acquiesça vivement et ils se précipitèrent la seconde suivante vers les sorties. Le problème était que si des gens arrivaient, un très grand doute qu'ils arrivent par ces mêmes issues persistait.

« Quelle porte ? »

Elle en déduit à son ton précipité que le démon commençait à s'inquiéter d'être découvert ici lui aussi. Elle n'en fut que plus horrifiée.

« Je sais pas celle de droite ! »

« Non »

« A gauche alors ! »

« Non plus »

« Mais ne me demandez pas si vous n'êtes d'accord pour rien bordel ! »

Il se rabattirent vers la porte du milieu mais la poignée résista à Ciel.

« Mais vous foutez quoi ?! Plus vite ! »

« Vous voyez bien que c'est verrouillé bon sang ! »

« Enfoncez la porte alors ! »

« Si j'enfonce la porte ils vont voir qu'on est passés par là simplette ! »

« Merde ! »

« A gauche »

Ils se ruèrent vers la gauche et c'est elle qui poussa la porte, persuadée de mille fois préférer ce qu'ils trouveraient derrière à ce qui allait bientôt arriver dans cette pièce. Ils chargèrent dans l'obscurité inexplorée et Ciel referma rapidement le battant derrière eux avant qu'ils ne s'effondrent tous deux contre la porte d'un même geste, haletants.

Le démon passa le doigts sur ses propres lèvres en fronçant les sourcils pour lui intimer de respirer moins fort.

 _Je vais l'avoir ma crise cardiaque_

Il se retourna pour coller son oreille contre la porte, attentif.

« Des gens viennent d'entrer »

Elle se redressa contre le vantail et tendit l'oreille à son tour. Des bribes de voix leur parvenaient.

Elle s'était mise à genoux contre la porte, l'oreille collée sur le bois. Leurs jambes étaient enchevêtrées, son genoux droit reposait davantage sur la cuisse du démon qu'au sol à cause de la précipitation.

« Je n'entends rien »

« Moi non plus »

Si même lui ne comprenait rien, que pouvaient-ils y faire ?

« Je préférerais vraiment qu'on s'éloigne »

« Allons-y »

Il remua légèrement pour dégager sa jambe et elle chancela, déséquilibrée. Le démon s'aperçut de son geste et passa la main autour de son bras pour qu'elle ne tombe pas.

C'était une sensation très étrange. Le chandelier s'était éteint dans la précipitation et ils étaient plongés dans le noir total. Le démon dégageait une chaleur réconfortante et elle frissonna sous le contact ferme mais délicat sur son bras.

Ciel se redressa et chercha ses allumettes à l'aveuglette pour allumer le candélabre qui éclaira la pièce sombre. C'était une chambre froide qui croulait sous les sacs de farine, légumes et autre denrées et dans lequel pendaient sereinement des pièces de viande à l'air davantage comestibles que les précédentes.

Elle avança lentement dans la pièce à sa suite. La réserve se prolongeait sur près de dix mètres.

« Ne traînons pas »

Ils traversaient encore le reste de la pièce pour en gagner l'extrémité quand la porte derrière eux grinça. Ils firent volte face d'un même mouvement brusque et le démon souffla immédiatement sur le candélabre. Ils étaient encore trop loin de la sortie pour pouvoir partir. En voyant quelqu'un entrer, il la poussa aussitôt sous l'étagère du mur le plus près d'eux et elle manœuvra pour se cacher derrière les légumes et sacs de pommes de terre.

Un homme venait d'émerger de la porte, laissant également entrer le brouhaha d'une cinquantaine de convives derrière lui. Ciel était toujours en plein milieu du passage. L'homme ne s'éloignait pas trop du halo de lumière de la grande salle qui empiétait avec peine sur leur pièce et semblait attendre quelque chose.

Le démon regarda autour de lui et elle le sentit se baisser vers elle et s'installer à côté avec la discrétion d'une ombre. Elle s'était cogné le coude en se cachant et massait vigoureusement le futur bleu pour tenter de dissiper la douleur.

« Eh bien Teodor, quand cesserez vous de me faire languir de la sorte ? Je me suis laissé dire qu'un vin de qualité fameuse se cachait dans cette cambuse »

Une voix lointaine leur parvint de la salle.

« J'ai trouvé de quoi nous éclairer, les ampoules ont éclaté la dernière fois et nous n'avons pas encore fait changer celles-ci »

Ciel bougea près d'elle pour mieux s'installer et elle se redressa pour pouvoir observer discrètement les deux nouveaux arrivants.

Un homme de corpulence normale et un deuxième présentant un certain embonpoint avançaient dans la pièce, s'éclairant avec une lampe torche. C'est le plus maigre des deux qui reprit la parole.

« D'ailleurs je crois qu'une vitre s'est aussi brisée toute à l'heure, c'est parfois un peu capricieux comme vous avez pu le constater. Cela vous effraie t-il ? »

« Oh pas le moins du monde, je vous suis très reconnaissant de votre invitation. Ma femme et moi nous sentions isolés ces derniers temps »

« C'est normal, peu de gens peuvent s'offrir le luxe de pouvoir contempler ce genre d'exhibitions »

Ciel bougea de nouveau et elle le sentit secouer son épaule. Elle se retourna vers lui, le sourcil froncé. Il passa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'inciter au silence et montra la barrique de vin derrière eux.

 _Merde_

De tous les endroits possibles ils avaient fallu qu'ils se cachent près de ce que ces deux fous étaient venus chercher.

Le démon lui fit signe de se décaler et elle s'exécuta avant de lui indiquer qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger plus loin à cause des sacs.

Les hommes avaient parcouru la moitié de la distance qui les séparaient et semblaient enthousiastes.

« J'ai également beaucoup aimé la première partie de la cérémonie. Vous avez des arrivages d'une qualité supérieure, comment vous les procurez-vous ? »

« Oh cela ? Il suffit de savoir chercher au bon endroit. J'ai fait enlever la jeune fille de toute à l'heure d'Angleterre, dans une riche maison »

« Sa chair était délicate, vous avez vu cette façon de se découper tendrement sous ma lame ? C'était exquis »

Une seconde, elle cru avoir mal entendu. C'était obligé qu'elle ai mal entendu de toute façon.

Ciel avait recommencé à bouger près d'elle mais elle ne réagit pas. Il finit par tirer sur sa manche et elle tourna à peine la tête vers lui, le laissant chuchoter très bas.

« Allongez-vous »

Elle l'écouta sans véritablement entendre, déjà de nouveau absorbée avec inquiétude par la conversation des deux autres.

« En effet, c'était un lot d'exception »

« Cela valait bien son prix »

« D'ailleurs votre machette est magnifique. Un modèle de collection ? »

« Elle est dans ma famille depuis trois siècles, mes ancêtres s'en servaient au cours de leur explorations au Kenya, ils ont contribué à la découverte d'un des gisement de diamant les plus important de cette partie de l'Afrique »

« Comme c'est impressionnant ! Vous permettez ? »

« Bien sûr ! Je vous la prêterai pour toute à l'heure si vous le voulez ? »

« J'en serais honoré »

Les deux hommes étaient à moins d'un mètre des lourds sacs devant eux et elle comprit que ces derniers n'étaient pas assez hauts pour les cacher suffisamment. Elle regarda autour d'elle sans trouver d'issue mis à part derrière elle, à la gauche de Ciel, près du tonneau de vin.

« C'est celui là ! 1867, une très bonne année »

Elle se pencha sur les sacs et essaya de se baisser mais l'espace étroit lui en laissait peu la possibilité. Elle sentit son cœur redoubler de battements frénétiques. Il fallait qu'ils se cachent rapidement où ils allaient être repérés.

Alors que le faisceau de la lumière de la lampe torche se rapprochait dangereusement d'eux, éclairant le chemin des deux hommes, Ciel la tira à elle et enserra ses épaules sous son regard ébahi avant de la plaquer au sol. Quand il se pencha sur elle, le faisceau lumière atteint au même moment l'endroit où il se situait jusqu'alors, éclairant le mur. Elle cessa de respirer, statufiée. Le démon s'était allongé sur elle pour qu'ils puissent se cacher et s'appuyait sur ses avant bras pour se maintenir, la tête tournée vers les deux hommes.

« Tenez, prenez ces choppes, nous allons les emporter avec nous le temps qu'il soit à température ambiante. Nul besoin d'avertir les autres de l'existence de cette merveille »

« Je ne vous le fais pas dire. Qu'en est-il du lot suivant ? »

« Après le dîner nous organisons une chasse »

« Comme c'est excitant, je paierai le prix qu'il faudra »

« Votre ferveur m'honore Léon »

« Mais je vous en prie, c'est moi qui vous remercie de nous avoir initié à votre cercle restreint »

« Je savais que vous saisirez et sauriez apprécier la finesse des services que nous proposons »

Elle n'était pas sûre de tout comprendre.

Ciel bougea au dessus d'elle et elle fronça les sourcils, sentant les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Il prit appui sur un de ses bras et elle le sentit descendre progressivement l'autre. Son souffle se coupa instantanément en le sentant passer sa main entre eux, la frôlant au passage. Son cerveau cessa de fonctionner en sentant sa main avancer toujours plus bas dans la mince interstice qu'entouraient leurs deux corps. Il procédait avec lenteur et minutie, comme si le geste à accomplir était délicat. Il s'arrêta au niveau de sa ceinture et elle le sentit comme relever sa chemise. Elle écarquilla les yeux, incrédule.

« Qu'est ce que- »

Sa deuxième main se plaqua aussitôt difficilement sur sa bouche et il lui lança un regard noir et scandalisé, horripilé qu'elle ose parler en risquant de les faire repérer.

 _Mais expliquez-moi alors !_

« Oh sentez comme il a du corps ! Une pure merveille ! »

Sa bouche libérée, l'autre bras du démon fit un mouvement latéral et il le ramena lentement à leur hauteur. Elle distingua une lame dans l'obscurité. Les hommes étaient à présent presque au dessus d'eux, occupés à sentir leur vin de malheur.

 _Il avait un couteau sur lui depuis le début ?!_

« Mais n'avez vous pas peur qu'un incident ne survienne ? Si quelqu'un brise le couvre feu ? »

« C'est déjà arrivé quelque fois. Faire tout cela est très amusant mais il ne faut pas plaisanter avec les règles de sécurité, il faut beaucoup de rigueur pour assurer la sérénité des invités. Tous ceux qui n'ont pas respecté les règles, comme l'interdiction d'aller au sous sol ou aux derniers étages, sont morts ou disparus »

« C'est une lourde charge qui pèse sur vous ... »

« C'est une responsabilité en effet, c'est pour ça que j'ai choisis ce château isolé. Son aménagement est tel que nous pouvons nous contenter des quatre premiers étages sans utiliser les autres »

Elle se sentait de plus en plus mal. Plus elle entendait leur conversation plus elle avait envie de hurler et de les frapper. Ces gens étaient complètement fous, complètement malsains et discutaient maintenant comme deux bons amis autour d'un café.

Ciel semblait dans une colère noire lui aussi. Ses muscles étaient tendus à l'extrême, comme si il s'apprêtait à leur sauter dessus pour les poignarder.

Elle le fixa quelque instant, incrédule et il tourna machinalement la tête vers elle. Elle parla muettement en articulant bien chaque mot pour qu'il comprenne.

« Laissez-les parler nous apprendrons peut être où _ils_ sont »

Son œil détailla ses lèvres avec attention pour comprendre et hocha la tête, une lueur de haine dans le regard.

Elle ne comprenait pas cette façon qu'il avait de se mettre dans une telle fureur quand on parlait de cette secte, lui, un démon. Il lui répondit à son tour et elle se tendit d'appréhension en déchiffrant la phrase muette sur ses lèvres.

« Si ils nous trouve je les tue »

Elle se décala légèrement pour s'installer moins inconfortablement, évitant avec soin de toucher le démon au dessus d'elle. Elle avait une raison de plus d'attendre avec impatience le départ des deux hommes. Elle sentait ses joues s'échauffer et savait que l'obscurité ne serait bientôt plus suffisante pour cacher son embarras. Se rendait-il compte de l'inconvenance de leur position ?

Le démon semblait user de ses muscles abdominaux pour ne pas provoquer de contact entre eux. Il s'appuya finalement sur son genoux pour reposer ses muscles et quelque chose de dur lui écrasa la hanche. Elle se tendit instantanément, grinçant des dents pour ne pas se plaindre à haute voix.

 _Son pistolet bordel_

Elle se tortilla et passa la main entre eux pour essayer d'empêcher la poignée de l'arme de lui rentrer dans la peau. Le démon stoppa aussitôt sa main et ils luttèrent silencieusement, l'une essayant d'atteindre l'arme, l'autre empêchant de la toucher par réflexe.

« _Vous me faites mal_ »

« _Restez tranquille_ »

« _Mais aie bordel !_ »

« _Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment supportez_ »

Ce n'était même plus des chuchotements, c'étaient des murmures.

 _Il ne sait même pas de quoi je parle cet idiot_

Elle se décala pour ne plus avoir le pistolet dans la hanche et se heurta cette fois-ci à sa deuxième arme sur son flanc droit. Au même instant, le démon se baissa brusquement et les sacs vibrèrent sous le coup de pieds maladroit d'un des deux hommes.

 _Ils vont finir par nous repérer avec toutes ces conneries_

Elle décida d'en profiter pour retirer l'arme du démon de son holster et baissa furtivement la main pour la passer sous sa veste fermée. Elle manœuvra pour s'arrêter au niveau de sa taille et pour passer la main entre le tissu de la veste et de la chemise. Étonnement, ce n'est pas la tiédeur du coton de la chemise que ses doigts tâtèrent à l'aveuglette mais quelque chose de ferme, de doux et d'agréablement chaud.

Le démon tressaillit immédiatement au dessus d'elle, retirant brusquement ses mains pour les relever jusqu'au dessus de sa tête en une fraction de seconde.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, immobilisée. Elle força pour dégager ses bras en vain et il chuchota, agacé.

« Q _u'est ce que vous foutez bon sang c'est froid_ »

Elle bégaya en réalisant l'Erreur, horrifiée.

« _Excusez moi je ne voulais p-pas faire ça je voulais enlever le pistolet !_ »

Il lui lança un regard teinté d'incompréhension et fronça les sourcils avec impatience. Elle avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Est ce qu'elle avait vraiment fait ça à l'instant ?

Une voix impérieuse et agressive les interrompu la seconde suivante.

« Pas un geste ! Vous n'êtes pas des invités, comment osez-vous souiller ce sanctuaire misérables ?! »

Ciel lâcha ses poignets et ils se lancèrent un regard atterré avant de relever la tête d'un même mouvement vif. Le démon au dessus d'elle suspendit prudemment son geste en cours de route, une lame de machette entrant dans la trajectoire de sa gorge.

Là, les choses allaient se compliquer.

Il y allait définitivement y avoir un bain de sang, seule l'identité des individus dont le précieux liquide maculerait bientôt le sol restait à découvrir. Une fureur frénétique et de la bestialité se lisaient dans le regard du démon et elle su que les hommes ne passeraient pas la nuit.

* * *

 **C'était très laborieux ce chapitre je suppose que vous avez compris pourquoi (c'est super dur à écrire ce genre de scène en** **fait)**

 **J'espère que je n'ai choqué personne ... Evidemment mon but est de faire réagir pas de traumatiser !**

 **Pour les personnes qui n'ont pas lu le manga et ne comprennent pas la référence au « Campania » c'est dans les tomes 11 et 12 je crois. En gros, Yana Toboso a fait un remake de Titanic version Black Butler, c'est assez énorme (enfin c'est le gros bordel)**

 **Le plaisir coupable d'avoir parlé de quelque chose de "dur" qui touchait la hanche d'Elise xD Eh non je vois pas où vous voulez en venir bande de petites perverses !**

 **Désolée j'ai été longue! Merci pour vos review les filles ! :D**

 **SweetDream-Chan: Aaaah c'est vrai ?! Bon anniversaire en retard ! C'était mon cadeau ! Tu es ma toute première fan je ne peux absolument rien te refuser :3 Que va t-il advenir d'Elise ? Sur le long terme c'est encore très incertain mais sur le court terme c'est tendu ;) merci beaucoup pour ton analyse ! Ça m'intéresse énormément et ça m'a fait plaisir ! Je suis très heureuse de parvenir à faire ressentir toutes ces émotions comme je le souhaite. J'ai du mal à écrire ces dernier temps, je suis moins transportée quand j'écris donc c'est plus dur de faire passer mon ressentit mais j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :) J'ambitionne d'acquérir un style et fin et léger et je ne préfère pas entrer dans la formulation trop pompeuse parce que je n'ai pas le niveau :/ Par contre que veux-tu dire quand tu dis que mon attachement envers les personnages se retranscrit dans mon histoire ? Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir compris ^^ Bon chapitre et à la prochaine ! Merci beaucoup de lire cette histoire et d'y être fidèle, j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plût ! Kiss ! ;)**

 **Amellos: Hahaha cette scène je l'adore aussi, je l'imagine tellement bien x) La pauvre, Lenuta est un peu trop brute de décoffrage x) Oui ils sont intéressant, surtout Lewis qui nous permet d'avoir accès à quelques petits détails du passé de ciel en tant que directeur x) Ma foi n'a t-il pas dit qu'il viendrait peut être à Londres dans un futur pas trop éloigné ? En ce qui concerne les intention de Ciel concernant Elise, il souhaite la maintenir en vie et s'occupe même d'elle, ce n'est pas trop éprouvant comme traitement sachant qu'il la laisse tranquille ;) j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! De rien j'étais inspirée dès que j'ai lu ta review de la dernière fois ! A la prochaine et merci merci encore! kiss kiss :)**

 **Tori-chan: Oui le passage où Ciel (essaie) de peigner Elise a marqué les esprit apparemment ! Hihi ! Enfait j'aime beaucoup ce genre de situation mais uniquement quand elles sont cocasses, les quiproquos quoi ! (J'adoooore les quiproquos tu verra x) Je n'aime pas trop faire ce genre de scène juste pour que ce soit "mignon" et occ, d'où l'importance de comment on tourne les choses xD Je dirais plutôt "je compatis avec Ciel" si c'est ce que tu voulais savoir xD Ah oui ? C'est trop drôle ! J'adore trouver des personnages de fiction qui ressemblent à des personnes que j'apprécie ou même des acteurs célèbre ça me donne des repères ! En fait Ciel appelle toujours Elise "Debussy" parce qu'il ne semble pas spécialement vouloir faire autrement, du coup on a presque l'impression que c'est son prénom à force haha x) Mais oui tu ne peux pas résister quand ils sont un peu froids et qu'il faut un peu creuser pour voir leur vraie personnalité je pense comme toi ;) Haha ! Eh bien Baelish il a un truc lui, mais je ne lui confierait pas une de mes chaussettes à celui là mdr ! Tu es en étude d'art ? :) Oh c'est super ! Je crois qu'on a tous déjà rêvé de faire une bd ... Après ce qui change c'est la motivation, certain s'y attellent d'autre non, tu devrais essayer et ne pas hésiter si ça te fais envie faut se lancer ! Pas de problème d'ennui par ici ;) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira à la prochaine porte toi bien et merci d'être fidèle ;)**

 **BlackEmilyMalou: Ah te revoilà ! ^^ Grave Lewis et Lenuta c'est la dream team xD ils sont ingérables x) Oui Sebastian est trop chiant *_* en plus il passe son temps à se foutre de la gueule des autres ! Mais c'est une solution possible (rappelons que Ciel a promit quelque chose à Grell en contre partie de son assistance pour garder le manoir Debussy et que cela semble concerner Sebastian hum hum ...!) x) Et oui j'avoue tout: Evans est un nom de contractant de Ciel ;) C'est juste que les démons ne conçoivent pas l'attraction et le désir de la même façon que les humains, le physique n'est pas un élément déterminant, seule l'âme en est un ! OMG Ciel serait en fait un eunuque ?! On lui présente Varys direct (je crois qu'ils s'entendraient super mal x) Je pourrai essayer de confronter Ciel à des tampons dans le futur mais l'histoire va sérieusement perdre de son glamour x'D On verra bien si il peut rougir ! Seul l'avenir nous le dira ... :D Je suppose qu'il a conscience de ne pas être laid, et que ça doit l'aider au quotidien mais ça semble l'agacer parfois aussi qu'on lui porte trop d'attention (*Joyce* EURHM EURHM) Flagada tagada ~~~ Nom de Zeuuuus on va se le faire si il a osé ! Ciel proxénète ? Bon c'est un concept mdr ça serait trop choquant en fait x'D Sinon je te souhaite un joyeux non-anniversaire et espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Biz à la prochaine en merci beaucoup pour tes review et d'être fidèle ;)**

 **A bientôt et bonne soirée/journée ! (Je pense que le prochain chapitre sera moins gore, j'ai planté mon décors là c'est bon je vais pas m'amuser à trop vous couper l'appétit ^^')**

 **Bisouilles!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Here I am !**

 **Bonne année les loulous ! Je reviens après quelques temps d'absence (je ne vous avait pas habitué à ça avec mes publications hebdomadaires c'est sûr) mais ne vous inquiétez pas l'histoire est loin d'être terminée et je ne l'ai pas oublié (j'avoue ce chapitre m'a donné du fils à retordre). Oui en fait il est 5h33 du mat à l'heure où je le publie donc voilà le délire heureusement qu'on est vendredi (enfin samedi). Le dernier chapitre vous a retourné l'estomac pour certains, moins voir pas du tout pour d'autres donc on va repartir tranquillou où on en était pour se remettre dans l'ambiance ( Je rappelle que cette fiction est rated T et qu'en l'occurrence ce chapitre sera moins gore que le précédent mais ne le lisez pas seuls la nuit si le dernier a porté atteinte à votre sérénité du moment :p (mais c'est ça qui est marrant!) *non moi ça va*). Mention spéciale à ma motivatrice principale (elle se reconnaîtra!) et à une nounouille qui a lu le dernier chapitre juste avant d'aller manger~ ;) (Respect mais fais pas la même erreur avec celui là du coup xD)**

 **Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps et vous souhaite un bon chapitre …. (C'est une fiction et c'est une romance donc ne stressez pas tout va bien se passer, enfin à peu près ...)**

* * *

 ** _« Ciel lâcha ses poignets et ils se lancèrent un regard atterré, relevant la tête d'un même mouvement vif. Le démon au dessus d'elle suspendit prudemment son geste en cours de route quand une lame de machette entra dans la trajectoire de sa gorge._**

 ** _Là, les choses allaient se compliquer._**

 ** _Il y allait définitivement y avoir un bain de sang, seule l'identité des individus dont le précieux liquide maculerait bientôt le sol restait à découvrir. Une fureur frénétique et de la bestialité se lisaient dans le regard du démon et elle su que les hommes ne passeraient pas la nuit. »_**

* * *

 ** **Chapitre 18**** **:**

Élise plissa les yeux et leva faiblement la main pour se protéger de la lumière agressive, incapable de discerner leur agresseur.

« Quel genre de gentleman êtes-vous pour vous faire surprendre dans de pareils engagements jeune homme ? »

Le démon eu la présence d'esprit d'ignorer sa pique et fit mine de se relever avant que la machette n'effleure agressivement sa peau.

« Pas un geste. Ma patience a des limites »

Il ne broncha pas à la menace explicite et laissa l'arme lui chatouiller la gorge à contre cœur, détaillant l'homme sans un mot. A présent parfaitement calme, son orbe bleu saphir empreinte d'une méfiance animale se détourna lentement de leur assaillant et glissa vers le deuxième homme qui semblait avoir capté son attention. Visiblement plus âgé, il n'avait pipé mot depuis le début de l'altercation et observait simplement la scène de loin en braquant sa lampe sur eux. C'est à lui que le démon s'adressa en faisant fi de la morsure de l'acier sur sa peau.

« Hans Woldsen Teodor Fugger. Je savais bien que vous n'étiez pas de ces fréquentations que l'on recommande »

Le concerné sembla enfin s'intéresser aux intrus devant lui et adressa un signe de tête à son ami qui écarta l'arme de la gorge du démon pour dégager sa vue. Le halo de lumière fut dirigé droit sur son visage, le faisant plisser les yeux d'inconfort. Il profita de sa nouvelle liberté de mouvement pour se redresser et poursuivit d'un air sombre.

« Votre place est derrière les barreaux. J'aurais dû vous y conduire moi même quand j'en avais encore l'occasion »

Le sommet de sa tête rivalisait à peine avec le menton de l'homme armé devant eux qui écoutait sa conversation avec le vieil homme d'une oreille attentive. Ce qu'elle avait pris pour de l'embonpoint dans l'obscurité n'était en fait que du muscle, des kilos et des kilos de muscles qui donnaient à son imposante carrure l'air d'un titan. Les deux hommes portaient de longues pèlerines sombre d'étoffe de qualité sur lesquelles une broche soigneusement fixée à la poitrine luisait faiblement à la lumière de la lampe torche.

Le vieil homme demeura silencieux et la mâchoire contractée du démon trahit sa colère. Il se pencha sur elle sans un mot et lui tendit une main secourable qu'elle saisit après une brève hésitation. Elle se laissa tirer et entrevit une émotion qu'elle ne sut interpréter quand leurs regards se croisèrent.

Ce n'était ni de la colère ni de la peur. Son air froid et la crispation de son visage lui firent croire un instant qu'il souffrait bien que la lame ne l'ait pas coupé. Il la poussa derrière lui d'un mouvement ferme et fit face à celui qu'il appelait Fugger.

Le susnommé abordait un air digne, légèrement hautain. Il semblait aussi dérangé d'avoir découvert des intrus dans son château qu'une punaise dans sa chambre. Sa voix résonna finalement dans la pièce, plus atone encore que son expression.

« Je n'ai pas souvenir de vous connaître jeune homme. Que dieu me garde si j'ai oublié la mention d'un pilleur dans ma chambre froide »

Terminée sur un trait d'humour malvenu, son élocution présentait un accent distingué qui témoignait de l'importance de son rang social, presque autant que celui de Ciel. Ce dernier la laissait toujours émerveillée par la majesté qu'il insufflait à ses paroles. Le démon resta de marbre, visiblement peu d'humeur à badiner et sa voix se teinta d'une menace sous-jacente.

« Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi Fugger. Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer- »

L'armoire à glace, aussi peu disposée aux pourparlers que lui, réitéra sa menace muette qui incita le démon à s'interrompre pour éloigner le métal de sa gorge.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi Teodor aurait eu l'idée d'inviter quelqu'un d'aussi ennuyeux que vous. Vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu ici »

C'est un regard aussi méprisant qu'implacable que le démon posa sur lui la seconde suivante.

« Cessez de nous postillonner vos impertinences en interrompant une conversation à laquelle vous n'avez pas été convié. »

La brute plissa les yeux d'un air rogue et ils se jaugèrent longuement du regard. La capacité du démon à toiser un homme qui faisait une tête de plus que lui était assez fascinante mais elle ne s'enthousiasma pas davantage, inquiète par la tournure que prenaient les événements. Le noble semblait décidé à s'aliéner les hommes qui avait leurs vies entre les mains. La brute ne se donna plus la peine d'aborder le moindre formalisme, laissant sa voix refléter avec transparence son attitude haineuse.

« Vous me passerez l'expression mais les blancs-bec dans votre genre je leur écrase leur petite gueule. Alors ne jouez pas avec mes nerfs et levez les mains, pas d'entourloupe »

La pression de la lame sur la gorge du démon augmenta et elle pressa son bras pour l'inciter à ne pas envenimer la situation. Il s'exécuta finalement sans grand enthousiasme et l'homme ne manqua pas de remarquer les Beretta sur chacun de ses flancs.

« Ça et ça, tu me les donne »

Il se désarma non sans un regard perçant et tendit les armes à l'homme qui haussa les sourcils d'appréciation en les soupesant.

« On va s'occuper de toi mon gars tu sera pas déçu du voyage »

Imperturbable, il se contenta de se détourner de leur assaillant pour s'adresser une fois de plus à celui qui se faisait appeler Teodor, les bras toujours levés.

« C'est terminé pour vous Fugger. Pourquoi avoir fuit l'Angleterre sans prévenir ? Vous aviez quelque chose à vous reprocher ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils, rendue sceptique par son assurance. Le regard de la brute se faisait plus désapprobateur et dédaigneux chaque seconde et sa révolte d'être ignoré de la sorte était à présent palpable. Il jeta à terre les biens du démon et s'approcha d'eux.

« Je croyais avoir été assez clair gamin. Ferme là une bonne fois pour toute-»

Le vieil homme leva la main en signe d'apaisement vers son ami avant de parler avec une froideur nouvelle.

« Qui vous envoie ? Interpol ? »

« Pourquoi pas »

Lassée du dialogue chiffré, la brute se tourna vers elle et scruta son visage dans l'obscurité.

« Et l'autre derrière elle a perdu sa langue ? »

Elle tressaillit à l'apostrophe soudaine et sentit ses entrailles tortiller désagréablement au ton désinvolte de la brute. De mauvaise grâce, elle se décala pour lui faire face à son tour sans chercher à réprimer son antipathie. Elle ne connaissait rien de cet homme mais était déjà convaincue de le détester.

« Non. Mais elle fait parler les sots semble t-il »

Il ne réagit pas à la pique et haussa les sourcils en la voyant entrer dans le halo de lumière. Le vieux Teodor derrière lui intervint d'une voix que l'âge avait rendue chevrotante.

« Je ne pense pas connaître cette personne méfiez-vous Léon »

Ses paroles la troublèrent au plus haut point et elle refréna la multitude de questions qui vinrent se presser contre ses lèvres. Le concerne lança un regard au vieil homme, un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin au coin des lèvres.

« Teodor ce n'est qu'une femme. Bien qu'un peu trop impétueuse, je vous l'accorde »

Son regard glissa de nouveau sur elle et son sourire disparu.

« Et on pourrait savoir ce qu'elle fou ici l'insolente ? »

Bien qu'indignée, elle préféra ne rien répondre. Le démon devait tenir à garder leur identité et la raison de leur présence ici secrètes. Les mots lui manquaient, à quoi rimait cette histoire ? Pourquoi avoir enlevé Abby et envoyé cette lettre si il ne la connaissait même pas ? Qui avait voulu la faire venir si ce n'était pas lui ?

Constatant le mutisme du démon à ses côtés qui ne semblait même plus daigner écouter la conversation, le sourire licencieux de la brute refit surface, la faisant serrer les dents de malaise.

« Vous vous connaissez au moins ? Tu dois être stupide pour l'avoir accompagné jusqu'ici »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer après quelques secondes d'échec cuisant, perturbée. Le démon à ses côtés ne prit pas la peine d'intervenir et elle laissa libre court à son indignation en répondant avec un sarcasme mal assumé.

« A vrai dire je suis colporteuse de navets, et lui bûcheron. Nous nous sommes rencontrés dans la forêt pendant ma cueillette de champignons et avons préféré venir ici, histoire de faire un petit scrabble au coin du feu pour faire connaissance. Vous connaissez la suite je suppose ? »

Le regard de l'homme se durcit, fiévreux de colère et elle s'imposa le silence pour ne pas empirer leur cas.

« Une petite branleuse comme toi n'a rien à faire ici alors il va falloir arrêter de te payer ma tête où il va t'arriver des bricoles. Rends-toi utile et aide-moi à me détendre les nerfs »

« Je ne mérite pas tant d'attention, que diriez-vous de retourner profiter de cette belle soirée et de vous limiter à la gestion de vos affaires sans nous retarder plus longtemps ? »

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au démon qui fixait désespérément le vide d'un air absent avant de comprendre qu'il réfléchissait. La brute lui lança un regard lourd de menaces et ses yeux ne furent plus que deux fentes.

« Tu vas apprendre à faire ce qu'on te dit de faire c'est moi qui te le dis »

« Enfin Léon, vous n'avez pas l'intention de les tuer ? »

Il se retourna finalement vers Fugger, l'air mauvais.

« Peut être pas l'insolente, elle pourrait me servir en faisant des efforts. Mais ma femme est ici c'est le problème »

Elle se retint avec peine d'intervenir, inquiétée par l'initiative de l'homme.

« Oh. Je suppose que je peux vous procurer une deuxième chambre si vous le souhaitez »

« Ce serait parfait. Après le dîner »

Elle se figea sur place, espérant avoir mal interprété les propos de l'homme. Elle lui lança un regard noir et raffermit sa voix pour tenter de gagner en crédibilité.

« Allez plutôt faire le tour des bordels de la ville et soulagez-nous de votre balourdise affligeante par la même occasion »

Il hocha la tête d'un air dangereusement conciliant, un sourire aimable parfaitement hypocrite sur les lèvres.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je trouve un charme certain aux femmes impétueuses, ce sont elles qui se défendent le mieux »

« Moi j'apprécie les hommes qui ne se rabaissent pas à menacer des gens désarmés ! Vous faîtes peine à voir c'est pitoyable ! »

Il la regarda dans les yeux et son regard amusé l'inquiéta. Il s'en fichait bien de ce qu'elle pensait.

« Quant à moi, chère insolente, il me tarde de m'occuper de toi pour te délester de toute cette fougue. Serait-ce la frustration accumulée qui te rends aussi impétueuse ? Notre ami Phantomhive manque décidément à tous ses devoirs »

Elle eu la plus grande envie de le frapper, révoltée par ses propos éhontés.

 _J'ai une tête de frustrée sexuelle connard ?_

Elle rétorqua avec véhémence, jetant un regard à la machette qui semblait être la cause de tous leurs maux.

« J'espère qu'un jour vous nous ferez la _jouissance_ de vous empaler sur ce spécimen »

Un rictus satisfait étira ses lèvres malgré le mépris évident dans ses propos.

« Il y a des moyens bien moins sanglants d'accéder à la jouissance mais vous n'aurez pas cette chance »

Elle explosa, suffoquée par son insolence.

« Faîtes mine de me toucher et c'est mon pied dans les couilles espèce de s-»

Le démon plaqua vivement la main sur sa bouche pour exonérer l'assemblée de la suite de sa réplique discourtoise qui mourut dans sa gorge dans un grognement étouffé. Elle se dégagea sans ménagement et se redressa pour faire face à son regard récriminateur qui parvint à lui imposer le silence sans plus d'efforts.

« Cela suffira pour aujourd'hui Debussy »

Elle lui lança un regard noir et se retint de s'énerver de plus belle en apercevant le sourire amusé de la brute. A qui la faute si elle était obligée de se défendre toute seule ? Qu'attendait-il pour tenter quelque chose ? Son langage était bien la dernière de leurs préoccupations, dans quel monde était-il parti ?

Le démon lui jeta un dernier regard désapprobateur et se retourna une énième fois vers le vieil homme, sortant enfin de son mutisme avec un détachement sidérant. Fugger la fixait de ses yeux pâles avec une méfiance nouvelle.

« Fugger. Vous avez parlé d'un couvre feu et d'étages interdits tout à l'heure. Que cachez-vous ici qui soit si compromettant pour votre famille ? »

Étonnée elle aussi par le changement de ton inopiné de la conversation, l'armoire à glace manifesta son impatience et présenta de nouveau l'arme sous la gorge du démon.

« Ta gueule. Tu sais ce qui t'attends à faire le con toi ? »

Ciel repoussa l'acier tranchant de ses doigts d'un geste irrité, une lueur irascible dans le regard.

« J'essaie d'avoir une conversation avec cet homme je vous prierai d'extérioriser votre _frustration_ plus loin merci. Fugger répondez »

Le concerné le toisa d'un air impérieux et elle déglutit difficilement, inquiétée par la disparition instantanée d'émotions sur le visage de la brute. Le vieil homme ne parlait jamais, uniquement quand c'était pleinement nécessaire, plus fourbe que la mort elle même.

« Cela ne vous concerne aucunement. Pourquoi êtes-vous venu jusqu'ici ? »

Le démon soupira d'impatience, agacé qu'on lui réponde une fois de plus par une autre question. L'homme à la machette lui lança un dernier regard indéchiffrable avant de se retourner vers la porte qu'ils venaient de franchir.

« Messieurs approchez ! Nous avons un invité des plus distingués, le Comte Phantomhive en personne ! »

Elle écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en entendant les exclamations enthousiastes depuis la salle de banquet. Si la situation était déjà critique avec deux hommes comment allait se finir cette histoire avec tout le reste de la clique ?

Elle sentait la syncope approcher à grand pas et commençait sérieusement à douter que le démon soit en mesure de les sortir de cette mauvaise passe.

Ce dernier haussa simplement le ton, pour se faire entendre par dessus la clameur nouvelle des initiés.

« C'est pour empêcher vos invocations d'échouer que vous sacrifiez des innocents ? Que cherchez vous à faire au juste ? J'ai un mandat d'arrêt contre vous de toute façon, vous vous expliquerez devant la justice de sa majesté »

La coupe de vin du vieil homme heurta brusquement le sol à leurs pieds dans un fracas cristallin et elle sursauta d'inquiétude à sa perte totale de sang froid.

« Vous posez trop de questions Phantomhive ! Je savais bien que vous étiez du genre à fourrer votre truffe de sale cabot de la reine dans les affaires des autres mais là vous allez trop loin ! »

Un sourire inquiétant naquit progressivement sur les lèvres du démon tandis que la peur s'insinuait dans le regard du vieil homme et elle papillonna des yeux, déstabilisée.

« Ce n'est que mon travail, je vous en prie. Vous vous êtes aliéné la couronne britannique et vous en assumerez toutes les conséquences »

 _Mais enfin il le connaît ou il le connaît pas ?!_

« Je m'en occupe Teodor »

La brute se retourna vers eux, l'air hargneuse.

« Tu t'occupera pas des affaires des grands la prochaine fois _gamin_ »

Il devait y avoir une vingtaine d'années physiquement entre lui et le démon et leur gabarit avaient peu en commun de par sa charpente inhumaine mais le noble était loin d'être de constitution chétive et ce surnom n'était pas adapté. Ce dernier ignora la brute et reprit la conversation fastidieuse.

« Fugger vous êtes en train de me faire perdre mon temps alors apprenez la discipline à cet écervelé et laissez-nous immédiatement partir ou les choses se passeront encore plus mal pour vous qu'elles ne se profilent déjà »

Un silence accueilli ses paroles et elle cru avoir mal entendu pendant de longues secondes, rendue incrédule par sa témérité. La brute qui tenait toujours sa machette sur la gorge du noble éclata de rire devant son air on ne peut plus sérieux mais Fugger resta de marbre.

« Jamais entendu de conneries pareilles ! Tu vas mourir bien sagement sans faire d'histoires maintenant qu'on t'a laissé faire ton cirque d'accord ? Allez, donne-la papatte »

Le démon sourit à son tour, l'air vaguement amusé.

« Vous êtes long à la détente Brejnev »

Elle tilta au nom qu'employait le démon pour s'adresser à la brute et sursauta quand la porte claqua sur leur droite, les privant de la lumière de la salle de banquet. Ciel réagit au quart de tour et repoussa la machette de l'homme sans ménagement pour le peu qu'elle en distingua dans l'obscurité. Il tourna ensuite la tête et fondit sur Fugger à une vitesse folle. La lampe du vieil homme s'éteignit la seconde suivante et l'intégralité de la pièce fut plongée dans le noir.

« Crevure de chien de garde ! »

La fin de sa phrase fut interrompue par un coup et elle se recula vers le mur, inquiète. Elle ne voyait rien et ne percevait que les grognements de douleur que la brute émettait depuis peu. Un bruit d'acier qui entrait en contact avec le carrelage se fit entendre plusieurs fois et elle pensa à la machette. Le grognement rauque qu'elle entendit au bout de quelques secondes de lutte ne fut pas celui de la brute.

« Ciel ?! »

« Tu ne nous avais pas habitué à cette faiblesse Phantomhive »

« Léon ne saccagez pas mon cellier ces fûts contiennent des vins de deux-cent ans d'âge ! »

« Bon sang il faudrait savoir ce que vous voulez c'est Phantomhive ou les vins »

Le vieil homme croassa depuis le fond de la pièce, la voix chevrotante.

« Tuez-le. Il me traîne dans les pattes depuis trop longtemps »

Il se décida à poursuivre, l'air contrarié.

« Doucement quand même il y a des Scotch près de vous auxquels je porte un tendre intérêt »

 _Mais il pense qu'à boire ?!_

« Et après on dit que les Russes sont des ivrognes. Tu entends ça Phantomhive ? On va en faire des heureux en te buttant »

Elle avança à tâtons, inquiétée par le son de douleur qui avait passé les lèvres du démon. Dans la précipitation, son pied heurta quelque chose qu'il envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle rencontra finalement une masse imposante et agrippa à l'aveuglette le tissu de la pèlerine. L'homme se dégagea d'un geste brusque et sa main chercha la poignée de la machette, le gênant dans ses mouvements.

« Te mêle pas de ça toi »

Elle attrapa son poignet pour tenter de la faire lâcher prise tandis qu'un bruit de fracas se faisait entendre sur leur gauche. Il la bloqua en plein mouvement sans grande surprise et elle se résolu à viser sa gorge avec son bras libre pour le déstabiliser. L'homme tressaillit et elle mordit de toutes ses forces la main qui lui écrasait le poignet. Elle reçu un violent revers qu'elle ne vit pas venir et fut propulsée contre le mur, les poumons vidés par le choc. Elle entendit le son mordant de l'acier qui ravageait tout sur son passage et envoyait les bouteilles et autres bocaux au sol avant de laisser son front reposer contre le sol frais, éprouvée par le choc.

« Tu vas pas m'échapper éternellement gamin »

Un son de glissement la fit se redresser, comme si quelque chose venait d'arriver près d'elle et la voix du démon résonna depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Debussy prenez-le ! »

« N'y touche pas ou ça va mal se passer ! »

Interloquée, elle se redressa en un quart de seconde et tâta le carrelage à la recherche d'elle ne savait trop quoi en évoluant à quatre patte, la respiration frénétique.

Une main la saisit et remonta jusqu'à son cou et elle sentit ses doigts entrer en contact avec un manche de métal froid. L'homme s'approcha pour s'en saisir et elle lança l'arme à l'aveuglette à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Le démon avait accouru vers Élise mais observa Brejnev l'atteindre avant lui avec impuissance. Il couru et se laissa glisser sur le carrelage pour prendre de l'élan. Juste avant qu'il n'atteigne la brute, il aperçu l'arme lancée au dessus de sa tête et atterrir près de Fugger. Il s'empressa de faire demi tour en catastrophe, se freinant et se redressant comme il pu, manquant de peu de glisser sur le vin que les fûts éventrés déversaient par flots. Il se jeta sur le vieil homme qui avançait à tâtons pour récupérer l'arme. Son deuxième Berreta avait été perdu dans le foutoir des provisions par le coup de pied d'Élise et n'était plus à portée de main, où qu'il soit. Il ne fallait pas que le vieil homme soit en capacité de se servir de l'autre où la situation deviendrait particulièrement dangereuse. Il envoya son coude dans sa nuque et le vieil homme tomba dans l'inconscience sur le coup.

Élise commençait à suffoquer. L'homme l'agrippait toujours fermement et elle espéra que le démon avait réussit à atteindre l'arme. La brute lâcha brusquement son bras quand elle entendit le pistolet retomber au loin et elle se rua sur lui pour le retenir. Elle sauta et passa ses jambes autour de son torse pour l'empêcher de marcher. Sa tête tournait furieusement depuis le choc.

Alors qu'ils luttaient, lui pour la dégager et écarter son avant bras qu'elle pressait contre sa gorge et elle pour ne pas se faire éjecter, quelque chose les percuta de plein fouet et les fit tomber à la renverse, complètement déséquilibrés. Ahurie, elle sentit ses coudes heurter douloureusement sur le sol trempé sans être en mesure de comprendre quoi que ce soit à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Le démon avait aperçu l'homme qui se dirigeait vers lui et avait préféré lancer l'arme vers la sortie pour ne pas avoir à s'en servir et alerter tout le château. Il se précipita sur lui et le percuta dans un plaquage brutal qui le fit perdre l'équilibre sur le coup. Élise était tombé à côté et reculait vers le mur à l'aveuglette, l'air hébétée.

Le démon attrapa la gorge de la brute et pressa son genou au creux de son sternum pour finir de l'immobiliser.

« Je ne suis pas aussi transigeant qu'elle en négociations Brejnev il va falloir remettre cette partie de scrabble à plus tard »

L'homme se débattit furieusement pour se libérer et le noble se retourna vers elle pour l'appeler, à bout de souffle.

« Debussy »

Elle cligna des yeux quelques secondes et releva la tête vers sa voix, alerte.

Même avec un seul bras, la brute avait saisi sa gorge et entrepris de la broyer avec sa force surhumaine. Sa voix était saccadée à cause du manque d'air et de la douleur que lui imposait ses efforts pour maîtriser la brute.

« N'écoutez pas »

Elle sembla étonnée et mis ses mains à ses oreilles avec hésitation, l'air inquiète.

Serrant les dents sous l'effort et la souffrance conjoints, le démon à court d'oxygène sortit le poignard de sa ceinture la seconde suivante et le logea sans cérémonie dans la jugulaire de la brute qui avait presque réussi à se redresser. La prise de l'homme sur son cou faiblit et il s'effondra sur le sol quelques secondes plus tard, l'air ébahi.

« C'est ici que nous nous séparons Brejnev. C'était un plaisir, comme toujours »

Il trancha la chair d'un large mouvement latéral et le sang gicla de l'artère avec un débit inouï. L'homme gronda quelques paroles inaudibles en retour, noyées par l'afflux d'hémoglobine dans sa gorge.

« _Phan-tomhive. Fils. De-_ »

Il sursauta dans une convulsion sinistre et expira son dernier souffle quelques instants plus tard, les yeux rivés sur le démon.

Le noble essuya la lame sur la pèlerine maculée de sang et de vin et se releva avec difficultés en prenant lourdement appui sur le cadavre pour ce faire. Il tituba jusqu'à Élise qu'il saisit par le bras sans ménagements pendant que des hommes martelaient frénétiquement sur la porte pour pouvoir entrer. Ils dépassèrent Fugger inconscient et le démon le laissa là.

Élise s'agrippait au bras de Ciel, évoluant dans le noir avec difficultés. Elle trébucha quelques fois et le démon la lâcha quelques instants avant de lui faire passer une porte qu'il referma derrières eux.

Les choses étaient bien trop troubles pour elle. Qu'était-il arrivé à ce vieil homme et comment connaissait-il le démon ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression de passer à côté de tout ?

Elle frissonna, remarquant enfin qu'elle était glacée. Le couloir était éclairé et ses yeux protestèrent à la lumière soudaine mais elle récupéra la vue avec soulagement. Son cœur tambourinait encore dans sa cage thoracique. Elle se retourna vers le démon qui s'appuyait lourdement sur la porte d'un avant bras, dos à elle. Il semblait haletant.

« Ciel ? »

Il se saisit l'épaule et se retourna, les mèches de cheveux trempées de sueur et d'un liquide sombre et rougeâtre. Il semblait sérieusement mal en point.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous avez ?! »

Il la dépassa et rejeta la main qu'elle avait tendue avec précaution pour atteindre son épaule.

« La lame m'a coupé »

« Laissez-moi voir »

« Cela ne sert à rien »

Elle soupira, impuissante.

« Vous semblez étrange »

Il bougeait son bras avec hésitation, la main fermentent pressée sur l'épaule blessée. Il semblait étirer ses muscles dans des moulinets précautionneux.

« La machette est bénite »

Le liquide carmin se distinguait mal sur ses habits noirs mais elle pouvait voir les taches sombres au niveau de son épaule. Ses habits à elle elle étaient trempé d'un liquide odorant qu'elle identifia comme étant du vin.

« Vous voulez qu'on se repose pour que vous puissiez récupérer ? »

« Non. Avancez et taisez-vous. »

Sa blessure semblait l'avoir rendu irascible, ou peut être était-ce une autre raison. Il poursuivit sa marche dans le couloir et elle se décida à le suivre, peu rassurée par les hommes qui n'allaient pas tarder à prévenir à entrer dans la chambre froide. Qu'allaient-ils y découvrir une fois la lumière revenue ?

Les murs du corridor étaient recouverts de tentures et de tapisseries tissées à la main qu'elle ne pris pas le temps d'admirer. Il fallait mettre le plus de distance entre eux et les invités si ils voulaient pouvoir rechercher Abby sans être gênés.

Elle inspecta leurs arrières toutes les cinq secondes pendant leur progression et le couloir déboucha sur un grand hall faiblement éclairé. Désert, il était dominé par une imposante cage d'escalier de bois plus ancienne que la somme de leurs deux âges réunis. Les tapisseries des murs avaient laissé place à des motifs austères qui révélaient l'âge avancé de la bâtisse. Le hall donnait accès à un autre couloir plus loin sur leur droite mais le démon se dirigea vers l'escalier et s'engagea sur les marches de chêne. Elle fut surprise de le voir chercher à monter au lieu de gagner les étages inférieurs qui lui semblaient bien plus sûrs.

« Où allez vous ? L'homme a dit de ne pas s'éloigner »

Ses pas persistèrent, effleurant à peine le parquet.

« Les oubliettes ne se situent pas dans les quartiers habités. Comme elles ne sont pas non plus au sous-sol il ne reste que la possibilité du grenier. Je pense qu'ils y cachent quelque chose »

Elle soupira lourdement et ne lutta pas plus longtemps. A quoi bon ? Il ne l'écouterait pas de toute façon. Pire, il risquerait de l'abandonner là.

Son regard chercha le haut des marches. Noir et insondable. L'escalier de bois verni s'enroulait autour du mur et atteignait un premier palier avant de continuer pour donner accès aux étages supérieurs. Bien que la lumière s'arrêtait à leur étage, elle avait une vue dégagée sur ce qui les attendait plus haut: les ténèbres.

« Vous êtes déjà passé par ici ? »

« Oui »

Elle fronça les sourcils, essayant de se rappeler en détails leur rencontre quelques mois plus tôt. Le bois grinçait presque douloureusement sous elle quand elle se déplaçait avec légèreté pour ne pas signaler leur position, la convaincant de la fragilité du matériau. Ils arrivèrent au premier pallier et le démon sonda la couloir avec attention avant de poursuivre son ascension sans un mot. Prise de frissons, elle scruta la noirceurs de étages au dessus d'eux et déplora de devoir s'y aventurer.

 _Fugger a dit que ceux qui s'y aventurait n'en revenaient jamais_

Ils montèrent de nombreux étages qui ne semblaient jamais satisfaire le démon et elle se crispa plusieurs fois contre la rambarde intérieure, redoutant que le bois ne cède sous elle.

Les portraits qui décoraient le grand escalier de bois poli étaient ternes et inquiétants. Les visages à l'expression figée étaient si déshumanisés qu'elle avait l'impression d'être entourée de poupées et de figurines de porcelaine qui la scrutaient sur son passage.

Le démon ne s'arrêta que lorsque l'escalier déboucha sur l'un des tous derniers couloirs, silencieux et désert comme les autres. Il régnait dans ces lieux une purée de pois et une ambiance de mausolée qui lui déplaisaient particulièrement. Les premiers étages du château étaient définitivement habités et aménagé. Ici, le monde ne se résumait qu'aux ténèbres, à un silence lugubre et à une odeur foncièrement désagréable qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier.

« Faisons demi-tour, ils n'enfermeraient pas leurs otages dans un endroit aussi dangereux »

« Je compte découvrir ce qu'il cachent »

« Mais ça n'a pas de rapport avec la mission »

« Alors nous poursuivrons la mission plus tard »

Elle serra les dents, désapprouvant plus que totalement l'exploration de ces couloirs en particulier. Elle n'avait plus à le cacher: ce couloir la terrifiait. Ils ne voyaient même pas où ils allaient.

« Vous ne faîtes toujours que ce qui vous arrange vous ne tenez jamais compte des autres »

Il se tourna vers elle, haussant les épaules.

« Vous êtes venue ici de votre plein gré Debussy »

« Mais vous n'avez pas à tout m'imposer sans jamais consulter mon avis comme vous le faite ! »

« Je suis le seul habilité à décider de nos actions je croyais avoir été clair sur ce point »

Elle avait envie de crier pour se faire enfin entendre. Ne comprenait-il pas ce qu'ils risquaient si ils s'aventuraient plus loin ?

« Je suis sûre que vous ne sentez même pas de présence humaine à cet étage ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce qui m'importe »

« Nous allons mourir si nous continuons plus loin ! »

« Je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre sur ce que nous faisons tant que je vous ramène à Londres avec votre amie, c'est ce que nous avons convenu »

« Convenu ? C'est un simple contrat que nous avons passé alors vous vous en fichez parfaitement de ce que je pense ! »

Sa voix se fit plus sèche, presque cassante.

« Un contrat exige des engagements réciproques, une contrepartie à la peine que je me suis donné pour vous emmener jusqu'ici alors que je n'y gagne rien à part d'être retardé par vos soins »

Elle serra les dents de rage. Sa prétention n'avait donc pas de limites ? Pour qui se prenait t-il à mépriser le monde entier ? Elle s'arrêta net et défia le démon qui se retourna vers le couloir sombre après lui avoir lancé un regard lassé.

« Comme vous voulez. Restez là je reviendrais vous chercher quand j'en aurais terminé »

Il récupéra une des torches du mur et l'alluma avant de se saisir d'un Beretta et d'avancer vers les ténèbres avec sa désinvolture habituelle.

« Si je ne vous retrouve pas tant pis pour vous »

Elle releva dignement le menton sans céder au chantage.

« Tant mieux. J'en ai par dessus la tête de vos caprices »

Un rire bref se fit entendre depuis le couloir et elle le fusilla du regard. Il se retourna avec un sourire amusé qu'elle distinguait à peine dans l'obscurité.

« Mes caprices ? »

Il s'assombrit, agacé.

« C'est vous qui n'en avez fait qu'à votre tête et avez décidé de regarder les photos malgré mon interdiction et c'est à cause de vous et de votre discrétion de pachyderme que nous avons été repérés alors épargnez moi vos commentaires importuns et malvenus et faîtes-moi le plaisir de vous taire. »

Elle se retint de fermer les yeux de honte pour se réveiller du cauchemar qu'elle était en train de vivre.

« Ok peut être mais grâce à ça vous vous êtes débarrassé de deux ennemis de la couronne, c'était un mal pour un bien »

« Plus de mal que de bien croyez moi. J'aurais très bien pu faire cela sans mettre notre vie et la mission en danger »

Elle se pinça les lèvres, rechignant à empirer son cas.

« Je ne pouvais pas savoir que cet abruti avait fait bénir sa lame ou je ne sais pas quoi ! Qui ferait ça sérieusement ? »

« Disons quelqu'un qui fait des invocations démoniaques, qu'en dîtes-vous ? »

Les mots lui firent défaut et il lui lança un dernier regard mordant avant de faire volte face et de s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres. Elle se mordit de nouveau la lèvre et le regarda partir sans un mot, l'estomac croulant sous une masse d'anxiété. Il partait vraiment ? Se séparer était la pire solution possible. Pourquoi ne l'écoutait-il jamais ?

La lumière nouvelle de sa torche s'éloignait et les ténèbres menaçaient de la submerger au milieu de tous les tableaux lugubres. Elle tint moins de cinq secondes seule sur l'escalier noir à sentir les courant d'air sur ses joues avant de se précipiter sur les pas du démon, rouge de honte et de colère.

Elle le rattrapa avec empressement en inspectant chaque recoin que le halo de lumière lui permettait de distinguer et sa voix narquoise retentit devant elle.

« Vous ne pouvez pas vous passer de moi »

Elle plissa les yeux, agacée.

« Bien sûr que si. Vous m'avez laissé sans lumière, j'aurais pu me casser le cou dans l'escalier ! »

Il haussa les épaule d'un air peu concerné.

« Je vous avais prévenu »

Elle le suivit en silence, assez horripilée pour maintenir une certaine distance entre eux mais trop terrifiée pour s'écarter davantage. Ce fourbe n'avait jamais compté la laisser derrière lui et avait réussi à la manipuler avec brio en lui faisant croire qu'elle avait le choix. Il s'employait maintenant à allumer les torches du couloir au fur et à mesure de leur progression elle ne pu nier que cela avait pour effet de la rassurer en conséquence.

 _Au moins maintenant si quelqu'un ou quelque chose veut nous tuer on saura à quoi il ressemble, histoire de ne pas mourir trop cons_

La pierre remplaça progressivement le bois au sol et aux murs et la décoration bien plus rustique lui rappela la cuisine désaffectée de nombreux étages plus bas. Toutes les portes étaient soit closes, soit munies d'épais barreaux et l'obscurité ne leur permettaient pas de distinguer le contenu des pièces. Le démon éprouvait son épaule devant elle, faisant travailler les muscles de son bras.

Les torches furent bientôt si espacées les unes des autres qu'elle ne distingua plus où elle mettait les pieds.

Ciel marchait toujours devant elle, s'enfonçant dans son mutisme avec plus de succès chaque minute. Son dos et ses larges épaules étaient la seule chose qui lui rappelait la raison de sa présence dans un endroit pareil bien qu'elle n'était même plus sûre d'être spécialement sereine en sa compagnie à présent. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris d'être aussi intransigeant quelques minutes plus tôt ? Pourquoi avait-il été si froid ? Elle était désolée d'être un fardeau et une gêne mais que pouvait-elle y faire maintenant ? Venir s'excuser ?

Elle s'en voulait particulièrement, il était blessé par sa faute ce qui se révélerait être un vrai problème si ils croisaient d'autres fous. Mais malgré cela elle ne voulait pas qu'il la considère comme une femme servile et soumise à ses humeurs. Elle ne voulait pas s'excuser en sachant pertinemment qu'il l'ignorerait à coup sûr. Cela lui importait peu qu'elle s'excuse, c'était juste ce qu'attendait son ego surdimensionné pour sa satisfaction personnelle.

 _Je vois même pas pourquoi tu te prends la tête avec ça_

Les cellules se succédaient le long des murs et elle aperçu vaguement des paillasses, des seaux, du sang pour certaines et d'autres meubles qu'elle ne pouvait pas discerner dans le noir. Personne ne se manifesta sur leur passage mais elles n'osait pas crier victoire trop vite. Finiraient-ils par croiser quelqu'un ? Que risquaient-ils vraiment dans cet endroit ?

La providence lui donna raison quand elle fut sortie de ses pensées par un gémissement rauque, un son guttural qui se répéta inlassablement. Le démon se stoppa net et dirigea le canon de son arme vers les ténèbres devant eux.

« Qui est là ? »

Les gémissement cessèrent et un silence provoquant lui répondit. Le cœur serré, elle attendit que la chose qui produisait ces plaintes se manifeste de nouveau. Le démon lui tendit la lumière pour pouvoir tenir convenablement son arme et continua sa marche, gardant constamment le canon braqué devant eux. Tous les muscles de son corps semblaient en alerte, prêt à réagir dans le millième de seconde et elle leva aussitôt la torche dans l'espoir de se rendre utile.

Ils avançaient depuis quelques mètres sans qu'aucun son ne soit venu troubler le silence quand un cliquetis métallique à sa gauche la fit tressaillir et elle cria de saisissement en voyant la main enchaînée qui tentait vainement de l'atteindre à travers des barreaux. Son propriétaire se colla contre le fer et son visage noir de crasse fut éclairé par la torche. Le démon la poussa aussitôt en arrière avant de pointer l'arme sur ce qui semblait être un être humain. L'inconnu avait le visage creusé par le manque de nourriture, tremblant et affalé sur les barreaux. Son teint cireux luisait à la lumière de la torche. Il tourna la tête d'un geste sec et éclata d'un rire rauque avant d'entamer une série de grognement inaudibles qu'elle ne comprit pas. Ses yeux d'un blanc crémeux lui indiquèrent que l'obscurité perpétuelle avait eu raison de son acuité visuelle et il semblait relever sa tête pour mieux percevoir les sons de son entourage.

« Qui êtes vous »

Il tiqua à l'intervention du démon qui braquait l'arme droit sur son crâne, penchant la tête de côté et plissant les yeux, comme choqué par ses paroles. Ciel baissa l'arme et lança un regard lourd de menace à l'homme qui fut incapable de saisir l'avertissement. Il semblait surpris d'entendre quelqu'un parler, comme si le langage humain lui était inconnu. Un rire éraillé sortit finalement de la gorge. D'abord avec hésitation, il crû progressivement au fur et à mesure que son hilarité grandissait. Elle fronça les sourcils, ahurie par l'état de l'homme qui s'agrippait à la rambarde comme un mourant s'accrochait à son gibet.

 _Il est complètement fou_

Il s'arrêta brusquement en s'étouffant dans sa propre bave.

« ... **Er. -artez** »

Il frappa sa chaîne contre les barreaux et le choc sourd résonna dans tout le couloir. Il releva la tête et recommença une deuxième fois, puis une troisième en constatant qu'ils n'avaient pas fait le moindre geste.

« Mais arrêtez enfin ! Pourquoi fait-il ça ? »

L'homme ne l'entendait même plus et faisait à présent un vacarme à réveiller les morts. Horripilé, elle saisit sa main pour stopper son mouvement avant qu'il ne signale leur position à tout le monde. A peine l'eut-elle effleuré qu'il agrippa son bras à pleines mains et le tira brusquement vers lui. Estomaquée, elle discerna à peine le vieux clou rouillé émerger de ses haillons avant qu'il ne transperce agressivement sa chair. La vision du sang et de la pointe du clou dans son poignet la firent crier de douleur et elle tenta vivement de récupérer son bras. Le démon fut sur eux en une fraction de seconde et saisit son bras qu'il immobilisa pour arrêter son mouvement de recul qui aggravait l'entaille. Il frappa sans douceur l'homme avec le manche de l'arme dans un soucis de discrétion et le fou s'effondra sur le sol, frappé en plein crâne.

Le gros clou tomba sur la pierre et la chaîne cliqueta une dernière fois avant que tout ne redevienne silencieux. Elle se détourna aussitôt pour jeter un regard horrifié à sa plaie qui formait à présent une marre de sang dans sa peau.

« Il est complètement malade ! »

Le démon rangea son arme et détailla son bras.

« Pourquoi diable avez-vous passé votre main à travers les barreaux ? »

Elle saisit son poignet qu'elle serra instinctivement dans la vaine tentative de l'indoloriser.

« Mais il allait alerter tout le château cet inconscient ! Il est cinglé ! »

« Cela vaut mieux pour lui. Montrez-moi »

Elle replia son bras vers elle pour l'éloigner du démon et attendit une explicitation, les sourcils froncés par la douleur. Constatant son mouvement de recul, il claqua la langue et leva les yeux au ciel avant d'accéder à sa requête muette.

« Cet homme est ici depuis plus d'une dizaine d'années pour être dans cet état »

Il se rapprocha et saisit son bras pour l'examiner malgré sa réticence. Elle crispa ses ongles dans sa paume et serra les dents d'appréhension.

« Ne dîtes pas n'importe quoi il serait déjà mort ! »

« L'obscurité ne rend pas aveugle en quelques mois »

Il posa un doigt près de la plaie en la détaillant avec attention. Elle aurait presque frissonné sous le contact et son agréable chatouillement si tous ses nerfs n'étaient pas déjà focalisés sur le trou dans son bras.

« Vous aviez bien besoin de vous faire estropier. Ne refaites plus jamais quelque chose d'aussi stupide »

Elle dégagea son bras avec colère.

« Si vous êtes assez bête pour croire que c'est agréable ! Et comment cet homme aurait-il fait pour survivre et se nourrir je vous prie monsieur le doctorant ? »

Son regard glissa de sa blessure à l'homme au sol.

« Il n'était pas seul quand il est arrivé. Mettez ça »

Il sortit un mouchoir de tissu blanc de sa poche et récupéra la torche pour la laisser se panser. Il s'avança vers la cellule pour en éclairer une partie et elle y jeta un œil à son tour une fois le tissu noué. L'homme habillé de guenilles gisait sur la pierre, inconscient, barbe et longs cheveux crasseux traînant négligemment par terre. Elle releva le regard mais le démon détourna la torche brusquement avant qu'elle n'ai pu inspecter le fond de la cellule.

« Mais enfin remettez la lumière je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir »

« Nous avons perdu assez de temps, continuons »

« Donnez moi ça tout de suite ! »

Elle joignit le geste à la parole et s'avança pour récupérer la torche qu'il ne lui céda pas, écartant son bras faible sans difficultés.

« Debussy taisez-vous donc et avancez. C'est un ordre »

Elle lui lança un regard noir, révoltée. A quoi cela l'engageait-il d'attendre deux secondes de plus pour qu'elle puisse voir ce qu'il y avait dans la cellule ? Elle se remit en marche derrière le démon et fronça le nez de dégoût, indisposée par l'odeur particulièrement peu soutenable qu'elle n'avait jusque là pas remarqué dans la panique. Elle observa le pansement qui s'était gorgé de sang en moins d'une minute en grimaçant d'anxiété. Le démon y jeta un regard à son tour et s'avança pour resserrer le tissu sous ses plaintes étouffées.

« Vous avez vraiment eu de la chance qu'il n'ai pas touché d'artère »

Il lâcha son bras et fit volte-face sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. Elle crispa ses doigts pour s'assurer de toujours pouvoir les bouger et se remit en route avec réticence sur les pas du démon. Ils marchèrent en silence pendant plusieurs minutes et elle comprit qu'elle devrait s'habituer à la douleur et prendre littéralement son mal en patience. Elle avait agit comme une parfaite idiote.

 _Comme d'habitude_

Elle avait en revanche renoncé à comprendre quoi que ce soit au comportement du démon qui semblait visiblement adorer la contrarier et lui cacher le plus de choses possible.

Un courant d'air caressa son dos pendant qu'elle tâtait prudemment la blessure pour jauger la douleur et elle se retourna par réflexe pour vérifier le couloir, laissant le démon prendre une avance de quelques pas. L'escalier n'était plus en vue depuis longtemps, ni même la cellule du fou.

Elle détailla leurs arrières avec minutie et se prépara à faire volte-face sans rien constater d'anormal. Un jeu d'ombre au fond d'un cachot attira son attention à la dernière seconde et elle laissa son regard vagabonder dans les ténèbres. Une masse noire s'y tenait, quelque chose d'immobile.

 _Je n'ai rien remarqué quand on est passés_

Elle se stoppa complètement et fixa la forme pendant plus d'une quinzaine de secondes sans ciller, incapable d'identifier de ce dont il s'agissait.

Elle avait l'étrange sensation de discerner une sorte de sculpture disloquée taillé dans la pierre. Elle identifia une forme de bipède tordu en deux, penché en arrière dans un angle physiquement impossible à moins d'avoir les vertèbres en miettes. C'était immobile, figé dans le mouvement.

Interdite, elle éprouva l'envie de faire demi tour pour aller détailler l'étrange œuvre de plus près. La position était assez fascinante.

Elle ferma les paupières quelques secondes quand ses yeux commencèrent à lui piquer sérieusement pour humidifier ses cornées malmenées. Quand elle les rouvrit lentement avec satisfaction elle chercha automatiquement la chose du regard qui se mouvait à présent par saccade et semblait se redresser avec raideur.

Elle cru sentir son cœur lâcher quand le craquement sec des os la fit réaliser qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et elle recula immédiatement, écarquillant les yeux d'effroi. Elle chuchota dans un souffle, figée par la mouvance laborieuse du corps brisé.

« Ciel »

Elle ne reçu pas de réponse et cru devenir folle.

« Ciel ! »

Le démon se retourna finalement et ne prit nullement la peine de chuchoter.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle ne prêta pas attention à son regard désapprobateur et parla bien plus fort qu'escompté.

« Là ! »

Il fronça les sourcils et suivit la direction désignée.

« Quoi là ? »

Elle retourna la tête de nouveau avant de défaillir à la vision de la cellule vide qui s'étendait devant la lumière du chandelier.

 _Il a disparu?!_

« Mais il y avait quelque chose qui nous regardait ! »

Il fronça les sourcils, manifestement sceptique.

« La peur a simplement conditionné votre cerveau pour ce genre d'hallucination avec ce qu'il s'est passé »

« Je n'ai quand même pas rêvé ! »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sens personne près de nous »

« Vous n'aviez pas non plus remarqué le fou toute à l'heure ! Je suis sûre qu'il y avait quelqu'un »

« Eh bien le fou n'était aussi transparent que la découverte que vous venez de faire. Nous devons continuer »

Elle déglutit avec difficulté avant de se frotter les paupières pour se raisonner.

 _J'ai du rêver. C'est dingue_

Ses dernières heures de sommeils remontaient à trop loin. Elle jeta un dernier regard à ses arrière et continua sa marche avec circonspection. Frissonnant de tout son corps à la pensée de la chose dans son dos, elle finir par attraper la veste du démon.

« Je peux passer devant ? »

Il se retourna et haussa les sourcils, peu affecté.

« Faîtes »

Elle s'exécuta et s'arrêta en cours de route, alerte. Il dû stopper le pas pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans.

« Vous surveillez derrière hein ? »

Il soupira et pressa une main au creux de ses omoplates.

« Oui, allez »

« Je peux avoir la torche ? »

Il sembla s'astreindre à la patience avec difficulté et lui tendit l'objet convoité.

« Dépêchez-vous on ne va pas y passer la nuit »

Elle acquiesça et ils continuèrent leur route. Elle se sentait un peu mieux maintenant qu'elle savait que le démon protégeait ses arrières. Elle avait simplement été abusée par les ombres et son esprit affaibli par toutes ces émotions fortes. Elle secoua la tête et se concentra sur leur progression.

 _Ce n'était personne._

Pensive, elle crispa sa main pour s'assurer de pouvoir encore la bouger et chaque mouvement lui procura un soulagement immense.

Ils marchaient en silence depuis quelques minutes quand un sifflement lointain parvint à ses oreille. Elle sentit un autre courant d'air et son sang se glaça dans ses veines à l'entente d'une voix à peine audible.

 ** _« Témoins ... »_**

Elle se retourna aussitôt, furibonde. Ciel était toujours là et un air ennuyé apparu sur ses traits quand il comprit qu'elle pensait une fois de plus qu'ils étaient observés. Le couloir était toujours aussi désert derrière lui et elle se mordit la lèvre, se sentant stupide.

« Désolée j'ai cru que … Bref »

Elle se retourna sans insister, la tête basse. Un mouvement attira soudainement son attention et ses yeux se dirigèrent aussitôt vers la source de l'anomalie visuelle.

C'était cette même chose, tordue et noire qui se tenait au milieu du couloir derrière le démon. Maigre, affreusement maigre, ses tendons saillaient sous sa peau. Ses bras étaient de la largeur de ses os et ses cuisses n'étaient que deux bâtons raides sur lesquels flottait de vieux haillons déchirés. Le sommet du crâne était dépourvu de cheveux et les rares mèches longue et filandreuses volaient mollement au rythme de ses pas. Elle cru reconnaître une femme en distinguant les lambeaux de chair déformés sur son torse qui avaient certainement jadis été une poitrine. La peau était bien trop sombre et tâchée pour ressembler à celle d'un humain et ses deux globes oculaires dans les fentes en haut du visage étaient dépourvus d'iris, blancs comme des os. Elle remarqua avec circonspection la sorte de pioche fermement agrippée dans sa main droite avant de crier de saisissement en la voyant se mettre brusquement en branle. Le démon qui n'avait jusque là pas remarqué sa présence se retourna aussitôt, alerté et le visage de la chose se déforma, défiguré par une colère sourde. Sa mâchoire se déboîta dans un craquement lugubre avant de laisser échapper un hurlement bestial qui creusa des rides de haines sur son visage.

 ** _« Ne soyez pas ..._**

 ** _témoins »_**

Son cou se disloqua et les vertèbres de la choses craquèrent dans un son inquiétant avant qu'elle ne se dirige vers eux dans un mouvement raide, leur montrant ses dents pourries avec hostilité. Son corps accéléra le pas avec une vivacité perturbante et se jeta à leur poursuite, traînant une jambe défaillante derrière lui. Statufiée, elle se sentit saisie par le bras gauche et entraînée vers l'avant par le démon.

 ** _« Ne perturbez pas ..._**

 ** _le sommeil »_**

Elle se laissa faire et ramena son bras meurtri à elle en jetant des regards furibonds à la chose qui courait derrière eux. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à une intersection et Ciel leur fit prendre le couloir de droite avant de s'arrêter et de la pousser vers le mur, se cachant derrière une armure d'époque massive qui gardait l'entrée d'une salle aux portes disproportionnées. Elle essaya de se dégager pour courir quand elle comprit qu'il ne comptait pas fuir plus loin mais il bloqua fermement son bras et souffla sur la torche qui s'éteignit instantanément par le mouvement d'air. Elle se débattit à l'aveuglette dans le noir en croassant des chuchotements stridents pour essayer de lui faire entendre raison.

« Mais vous êtes fou pourquoi vous vous arrêtez cette chose arrive droit sur nous ! »

« Elle va nous dépasser sans nous remarquer si vous ne faîtes pas de bruit ! »

« Elle va nous voir c'est obligé bon sang à quoi vous jouez vous voulez nous tuer ?! »

« Cette chose est aveugle et ne se repère qu'aux odeurs et aux sons taisez-vous maintenant »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Comment pouvait-il en être sûr ? Cette chose ne risquait-elle pas de les repérer même en étant aveugle ? Elle se força à chuchoter mais ne pu contenir sa colère que conditionnait sa peur.

« Alors pourquoi vous avez éteint la lumière ?! C'était vachement une hallucination merci de m'avoir cru espèce de cr- »

Sa phrase ne fut jamais achevée. Le démon lui lança un regard insupporté avant de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche et de se saisir d'elle pour les coller contre le mur. Il pressa leurs épaules contre la pierre rugueuse pour qu'ils soient suffisamment cachés et toutes ses pensées se concentrèrent sur ce qui courait derrière eux. Peu convaincue par la certitude de la cécité totale de la chose, elle se ratatina contre le mur en priant pour que la chance joue finalement en sa faveur.

Sa respiration se stoppa et une attente éprouvante commença. Elle ne savait même pas où était la chose, si elle était proche, si elle les avait repéré et si elle se dirigeait vers eux ou non. La chaleur de la main de Ciel sur elle était la seule chose qui la reliait à la réalité et l'empêchait de sombrer la folie.

Le démon se concentra et remercia le ciel d'avoir gardé un semblant de vision nocturne malgré le sceau. La silhouette titubante entra dans son champ de vision à moins de trois mètres d'eux et il se figea. La créature rachitique ralentit et progressa avec lenteur avant de tourner laborieusement la tête, cherchant à percevoir un son en claquant spasmodiquement la mâchoire dans des chocs sourds. Il remarqua la pioche dans sa main qui pouvait très certainement avoir un effet dévastateur sur un humain et espéra vivement que la jeune femme ne ferait pas de bruit. Il avait déjà fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la faire taire.

A défaut de voir quoi que ce soit et percevant des claquements secs, Élise ferma les yeux, suppliant mentalement que son cœur ne décide pas de prendre un repos éternel bien mérité.

Elle les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard pour constater que le couloir était toujours plongé dans le noir bien que le démon relâchait peu à peu sa prise sur elle. Comprenant que la chose était partie, elle ne pu contenir un lourd soupir, laissant libre cours à ses respirations rendues erratiques par son apnée. Le démon plaqua de plus belle sa main sur sa bouche et la serra dans un à-coup pour la mettre en garde. Elle s'immobilisa de nouveau, les mains sur la sienne pour déboucher son nez et pouvoir respirer.

Ils attendirent encore de longues secondes pendant lesquelles les mains du démon ne bougèrent pas. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle resta interdite par le contact, guettant en même temps le moindre son qui trahirait la présence de la créature. Finalement le démon la retourna et agrippa le devant de sa veste sans ménagements, l'élevant à lui. Sa voix gronda dans l'obscurité du couloir, la faisant frissonner d'inquiétude.

« Debussy quand je vous dis de ne pas faire de bruit vous vous taisez bordel vous avez encore failli nous faire repérer ! »

Il la relâcha sans douceur et entreprit de se saisir de ses allumettes pour rallumer la torche. A son plus grand étonnement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait. La pupille du démon venait de se reposer sur elle et la fixait avec sévérité. Elle n'osa pas protester et son regard se posa sur son cache œil qui masquait comme toujours son œil droit. La question de la blessure qui se trouvait derrière s'imposa spontanément à son esprit et la laissa pensive. Était-il vraiment borgne ? Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver qu'il lui donnait un air inquiétant, effrayant. Elle détestait la caches-œil au delà de toute logique.

Elle détourna le regard avec malaise, inquiète quant à ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver pour être privé d'un œil. Cela avait dû être douloureux. Sa main à elle la tiraillait dès que le tissu frottait contre quoi que soit et elle protesta au contact de la pierre.

« Alors faîtes moi un peu confiance au lieu de dire que je suis folle »

Son œil se plissa, mécontent.

« Ne m'inventez pas des propos que je n'ai pas tenu »

« Vous avez dit que j'avais halluciné ! »

« Il n'y avait rien quand je me suis retourné »

« C'était une raison pour me traiter de menteuse ? Je n'ai rien à me reprocher à ce niveau là et je suis bien la seule »

Son regard se durcit et il se détourna pour observer leurs environs.

« Ne compliquez pas les choses Debussy »

« Bien sûr, c'est moi qui complique tout »

« Parfaitement »

« Je ne vois pas où est le mal d'exiger un peu de transparence et de sincérité de votre part »

Elle le fixa et il se retourna finalement pour lui faire face. Voyant qu'il ne semblait pas décidé à répondre, elle plissa les yeux, sifflant entre ses dents.

« Je suis bien folle en effet. Folle de vous faire confiance »

Il se contenta de lui lancer un regard perçant, ayant manifestement fait vœu de silence sur la question. Elle détourna le regard avec aigreur avant d'entreprendre de se rattacher les cheveux pour s'occuper les mains, le poignet tordu dans l'angle le moins douloureux.

« Et pourquoi avoir tenu à nous cacher si cette chose est aveugle ? »

Le démon la regarda s'affairer en silence et elle finit par lui lancer un regard courroucé, rendue mal à l'aise par son manque de réaction. Il détourna finalement les yeux pour jeter un coup d'œil à la position des aiguilles sous le cadran de verre à son poignet gauche.

« Simple précaution. Je ne savais pas si elle détectait les variations thermiques »

« Et si ça avait été le cas et qu'elle nous avait détecté ? »

« J'aurais avisé »

« Génial je vois que tout est sous contrôle. On a encore faillit mourir, super idée la visite du grenier décidément je vous remercie »

Le démon lui lança un regard noir, dangereusement impassible et elle préféra ne rien ajouter. Agacée, elle défit le chignon qu'elle venait de terminer et lui préféra une queue de cheval qu'elle resserra avec hargne. Qui aurait cru que les cheveux étaient aussi dérangeant dans ce genre de situation ? Les mèches venaient dans ses yeux et l'empêchaient de voir quand elle courait. Le démon ne l'avait toujours pas relâché de sa fusillade visuelle et elle détourna le regard, agacée.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Vous n'aviez qu'à ne pas nous envoyer perdre notre temps ici »

« Figurez-vous que ce qu'il y a ici pourrait grandement nous aider »

Elle ne préféra pas essayer de comprendre ce qu'il avait dans la tête et ils se remirent en route sous son impulsion. Elle marcha à sa hauteur sans piper mot et resta quelques minutes à fixer le sol avant de poser une bonne fois pour toute la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Ciel »

Il baissa sur elle un regard sombre, contrarié de se faire déranger dans sa propre réflexion.

« Quoi encore ? »

« Qui était ce vieil homme que vous appelez Fugger ? Vous les connaissiez ? »

Le démon approcha le chandelier d'écriteaux taillés près des portes qu'ils passaient sans prononcer le moindre mot, peu diligent à s'épancher sur le sujet. Décidée à ne pas le laisser s'en tirer de nouveau, elle attrapa sa manche sans trop forcer sur son bras blessé et la tira à elle avec maladresse pour l'obliger à s'arrêter.

« Répondez-moi au lieu de m'ignorer tout le temps »

Il lui lança un regard courroucé, lassé par ses insinuations et claqua la langue avant de reporter son attention sur les lettres taillées.

« Éclairez-moi je dois vérifier quelque chose »

Il lui tendit le chandelier sans un mot de plus et elle le récupéra en désespoir de cause, coupant court à la conversation. Le démon sortit un papier de sa poche qu'il déplia et positionna devant les flammes des bougies pour parvenir à le déchiffrer.

« J'avais archivé l'emplacement de certaines pièces »

« Que faisiez-vous ici d'ailleurs quand nous avons échappé à la chose lors de notre rencontre ? »

Il étudiait ce qui semblait être un plan avec attention et elle baissa le regard sur la feuille plutôt que de continuer à le fixer bêtement. Le reflet orangé de la torche donnait des reflets ardents à son œil visible.

« La Reine m'avait envoyé enquêter sur des disparitions mais m'a convoqué dans ses appartements avant que j'ai pu résoudre l'affaire »

« Comme ça, sans raisons ? »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de justifications pour suivre les ordres »

« Et maintenant elle vous renvoie ici ? Ce n'était pas très intelligent de sa part de vous arrêter la première fois »

Il continua d'une voix ennuyée, vérifiant une nouvelle fois l'écriteau de la cellule près d'eux.

« Je doute fortement que la Reine d'Angleterre ai des comptes à vous rendre Debussy. Estimez vous heureuse que je n'ai pas fini cette enquête plus tôt puisque je n'aurais pas eu à revenir »

Elle lui lança un regard noir et se détourna. Elle le questionna finalement dans un souffle, sans guère d'espoir quant à la réponse.

« Vous ne m'auriez jamais accompagné ici si on ne vous y avait pas contraint n'est ce pas ? »

Il replia sa feuille, ayant manifestement trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il répondit du tac au tac.

« Cette situation ne s'est jamais présentée à moi donc je n'y ai jamais réfléchi »

C'était une réponde passe-partout, évasive à souhait et elle soupira, déçue malgré elle. Elle se garda bien d'en laisser paraître le moindre indice et détourna la tête d'un air digne.

« Par ici »

Le démon montra une des voies de l'embranchement du couloir et elle le suivit sans un mot. Il semblait chercher un endroit en particulier.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les corridors sombres et l'air devint de plus en plus glacé. Cela ressemblait davantage à une galerie de boyaux souterrains qu'à des couloirs. Des rats leur coupaient la route à l'occasion et elle s'inquiéta de ce qu'ils pouvaient bien fuir de la sorte. Ciel s'arrêta finalement au milieu du chemin et elle détailla leurs alentours en grimaçant à la sensation de tiraillement dans ses cuisses.

« Où en sommes nous maintenant ? »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, s'autorisant un instant de réflexion avant de ressortir la carte de sa veste, les sourcils froncés.

« Normalement il devrait y avoir une porte là bas »

Elle détailla le mur indiqué avec scepticisme: elle avait devant elle de simples pierres accolées les unes aux autres et liées par du ciment.

« Il n'y a rien »

Le papier se froissa légèrement entre les doigts du démon.

« Vous êtes délicieusement observatrice Debussy n'est-il pas ? »

Elle grimaça au ton sarcastique avant de répliquer avec intransigeance.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous ne savez pas dessiner une carte. Vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous même si nous sommes perdus »

« Nous ne sommes pas perdus. »

« Où devons-nous aller alors au lieu de tourner en rond ? »

« C'est ce que je pourrais déterminer si vous vouliez bien avoir l'extrême obligeance de ne plus parler »

Elle roula des yeux, désabusée par son acidité. Était-il vexé à ce point par sa remise en cause de ses capacités à dessiner une carte ?

Il reporta son attention sur le plan et fronça les sourcils d'un air contrarié. Il pencha la tête quelques secondes plus tard avant de retourner la carte, visiblement peu convaincu.

 _Pardon ?!_

Une veine scandalisée pulsa sur son front et elle se retint avec peine de crier.

« Vous vous foutez de moi ?! Vous ne savez même pas dans quel sens tenir votre carte ! »

Il ignora son exaspération manifeste et haussa les épaules d'un air guindé.

« Un simple doute. »

« Donc depuis le début vous lisez la carte à l'envers ? En fait on est complètement paumés parce que vous n'assumez rien ! »

Son visage se transforma à la fin de sa tirade et il haussa le ton à son tour, agacé.

« Nous ne sommes pas perdus ! »

« Bien sûr ! Nous tournons en rond depuis un quart d'heure ! »

« Nous ne sommes jamais passés par ici vous voyez bien que les couloirs se ressemblent tous »

« Ça suffit donnez moi cette carte et laissez-moi trouver la sortie »

« Il n'y a pas besoin de vous donner cette carte puisqu'on ne cherche pas la sortie et que je m'en occupe déjà très bien »

« Mais oui je vois ça, Abby et le cousin de la Reine auront le temps de prendre racine avant que nous ne les trouvions avec un guide pareil ! »

Le démon jeta un autre coup d'œil perçant à la jeune femme avant de soupirer intérieurement.

Il avait déjà cru constater que sa partenaire était en plein déni en ce qui concernait le sort de son amie. Elle avait entendu tout comme lui les deux hommes parler de la jeune anglaise qu'ils avaient tué quelques minutes avant d'aller manger et il avait pour sa part cessé de se faire des illusions quant à leurs chances de la retrouver saine et sauve. Comment allait-il lui annoncer ça si il s'avérait qu'ils ne la retrouvaient pas du tout ?

Il se contenta de répondre sans brusquerie pour ne pas provoquer une énième dispute.

« Arrêtez avec vos remarques désobligeantes et faîtes ce que je dis »

Ulcérée, Élise s'approcha dans la ferme intention d'arracher la feuille des mains du démon. Ciel plissa les yeux et la repoussa sans ménagement pour la tenir à distance. Son bras blessé qu'elle gardait contre elle pour éviter les frottements douloureux la privait malheureusement de la plus grande partie de sa force physique.

« Arrêtez un peu de faire l'enfant et soyez patiente »

Elle attrapa l'avant bras du démon pour enlever sa main de son front, insupportée.

« Lâchez moi imbécile ! Vous ne savez même pas où aller ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a fichu un empoté pareil ! »

Il lui jeta un regard mordant, l'œil plissé par l'irritation.

« J'ai autre chose à faire que de vous écouter vous plaindre à longueur de temps Debussy, comprenez-bien ça. Si nous avions uniquement compté sur vos capacités nous serions encore dans la chambre près du feu à jouer au scrabble comme vous l'aviez si bien dit »

Elle fronça les sourcils, perturbée que le démon évoque ce sujet.

 _Quel imbécile !_

« Vous êtes d'une mauvaise foi affligeante ! Et taisez-vous au lieu de dire des insanités ! »

Il haussa le ton de concert, s'énervant à son tour.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ce que j'ai dis vous porte atteinte d'une quelconque façon que ce soit alors cessez de crier pour un rien vous me fatiguez ! Parce que vous pensez qu'avec vous nous aurions été plus avancés ? Vous aviez déjà peur d'ouvrir la porte, froussarde et cruche que vous êtes »

Sa bouche s'ouvrit en un « o » scandalisé et elle se rua sur lui, attrapant comme elle pu une mèche de ses cheveux pour la tirer sans ménagement. Il grognant conjointement de douleur et de colère et la repoussa aussitôt avant de se masser la tête à l'endroit meurtri, le regard furieux.

« Vous êtes ingérable ! Faîtes-vous soigner ! »

« Et vous vous êtes misogyne, indélicat et égoïste ! Vous êtes bien le seul sombre crétin à ne pas avoir compris à quoi la brute faisait référence en parlant de faire un scrabble parce que vous étiez trop occupé à vous concentrer sur Fugger et vos petites affaires alors que cette brute me traitait comme une chienne et que je n'avais rien ni personne pour me défendre ! Mais bien sûr ça vous n'en avez rien à faire, de toute façon tant que quelque chose ne sert pas vos intérêts, vous n'en avez rien à foutre ! »

Son bras arrêta le frottement et il lui lança un regard vide.

« J'étais surtout occupé à trouver le moyen de réparer vos bêtises pour nous sortir d'affaire alors n'inversez pas les rôles et épargnez-moi vos grossièretés Debussy. C'est vous qui nous avez mis dans cette situation et c'est vous qui n'avez pas eu la présence d'esprit de vous taire au lieu de le provoquer »

« Bien sûr, comme si tout était uniquement de ma faute ! Donnez moi cette carte au lieu de nous faire perdre du temps avec votre sens de l'orientation déplorable ! Plus vite on aura trouvé Abby et plus vite je serais débarrassée de vous et de vos- »

Il pivota vers elle et la poussa contre le mur sans ménagement avant de l'attraper par la mâchoire en serrant ses os bien trop fort. Son œil sombre la foudroya sur place et l'arrière de son crâne pulsait d'une douleur sourde à la collision avec la pierre.

« Ça suffit. Vous allez vous calmer une bonne fois pour toute ou je m'y emploierai personnellement et je vous garanti que cela ne vas pas vous plaire. Je vous ai amené ici pour vous aider et que vous m'aidiez, pas pour gérer vos crises hormonales d'adolescente désœuvrée »

Elle le fusilla du regard, calmée mais écœurée.

« Vous n'en ferez rien »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre, il tourna soudainement la tête vers le couloir derrière eux, alerté. Elle l'imita et fixa les ténèbres quelques temps avec angoisse.

Les ténèbres qu'ils laissaient derrière eux semblaient vides mais elle redoubla de méfiance. Rien ni personne ne se manifesta néanmoins et au bout d'une minute entière de parfaite immobilité à attendre que le démon ne daigne la relâcher, elle récupéra la carte et de dégagea d'un geste sec. Il ne remarqua pas sa nouvelle acquisition, concentré sur ses perceptions et elle accéléra aussitôt le pas sans demander son reste.

 _Alors il a qu'à se casser si il est pas content_

Elle s'éclaira à la lumière du chandelier pour voir sa route, tâchant de ne pas griller ses cheveux. Elle devait trouver la sortie de cet étage infernal pour retrouver Abby le plus vite possible et le démon l'en empêchait. Elle le laissa dans le noir au milieu du passage et sa voix enragée résonna bientôt derrière elle.

« Debussy revenez ici tout de suite ! »

Elle ne l'écouta pas et chercha la fin du couloir avec ardeur, ne souhaitant faire demi-tour pour rien au monde. Elle sonda chaque cellule qu'elle dépassait avec attention et entendit soudain le bruit des pas du démon s'accélérer derrière elle. Elle fit un bond avant de se mettre à courir elle aussi, effrayée.

« Arrêtez-vous c'est un ordre ! »

« Non ! C'est de l'abus de pouvoir ! Taisez-vous au lieu d'alerter tout le monde ! »

« Ne faîtes pas un pas de plus »

« Vous n'êtes pas mon père vous n'avez pas d'ordre à me donner ! »

Elle entendit un juron étouffé par les respirations hachées du démon.

« Courez parce que si je vous attrape vous allez passer un sale quart d'heure ! »

Elle redoubla d'effort pour le distancer et sentit ses côtes se faire douloureuses.

« Et qu'est ce que vous allez me faire exactement à part me menacer ? Vous n'oseriez pas ! »

« Espèce de petite peste ! »

« C'est ça ! »

« Je vais vraiment- »

« Continuer à grogner comme un marcassin ? Vous faîtes ça très bien ! »

Elle avait pris de l'avance et avait même bifurqué à un des couloir dans l'espoir de semer le démon enragé. Une autre raison venait de s'ajouter à ses enjambées effrénées. Elle non plus ne savait pas ce qu'il serait capable de lui faire si il la rattrapait dans cet état.

 _Arrête de répondre à ses provocations il te repère grâce à ta voix idiote_

Les pas se rapprochaient et elle commença à paniquer. Les bougies du candélabre dansaient dangereusement près d'elle, menaçant de s'éteindre dans sa course.

« Arrêtez je dois m'arrêter ou les bougie vont s'éteindre ! »

« Vous arrêtez vous »

« Certainement pas ! »

« Vous n'irez nulle part »

Elle se retourna brusquement en entendant la voix proche, craignant de le voir apparaître d'un autre couloir derrière elle. Elle reprit finalement sa route avec soulagement en ne voyant personne mais buta contre un torse et deux bras l'encerclèrent la seconde suivante avec une brusquerie mal contrôlée pour la bloquer. Elle se crispa en sentant un bras puissant passer autour de sa taille avant de se retrouver soulevée en l'air. Elle expira avec difficulté en sentant le poids contre son estomac avec sidération. Le noble acheva de la caler sur son épaule et elle se retrouva à plus d'un mètre au dessus du sol.

« Lâchez-moi tout de suite je ne vous permet pas ! »

« Si vous bougez encore je vous trouve une laisse »

« Reposez-moi immédiatement ! »

« Je suis bien trop patient avec vous. Si vous pensez que l'on peut braver mes ordres impunément vous vous trompez lourdement »

Il reprit la torche de l'autre main et sonda leurs alentours.

« Guidez-nous au lieu de brasser de l'air »

Elle sourit narquoisement malgré la pique.

« Vous avouez enfin votre scandaleuse incompétence en matière d'orientation ? »

Il répliqua d'une voix lassée, contenant son exaspération.

« Je vous rappelle que mes sens sont _légèrement_ bouleversés parce que mes pouvoirs ont été scellés, vous saisissez ou il va vous falloir un dessin ? »

 _Il fallait l'avouer plus tôt alors au lieu d'essayer de garder la face bordel !_

Elle pesta et déplia la feuille en l'air, peinant à lire l'écriture dans l'obscurité. Elle l'entendit soupirer presque douloureusement.

« Vous êtes insupportable Debussy. Un fardeau »

Elle roula des yeux avant de répliquer d'un ton pincé.

« Vous de même. Vous êtes le pire supérieur hiérarchique imaginable. D'ailleurs je démissionne, plutôt mourir que de travailler pour vous »

« Tant mieux parce que vous ne travailliez pas pour moi et que je ne suis pas près d'embaucher un boulet pareil »

Elle se contenta de maugréer dans sa barbe avec dédain. La façon dont il la portait pressait son estomac sur son épaule et lui coupait le souffle.

« Ngh vous me faîtes mal »

Il claqua la langue dédaigneusement.

« A qui la faute exactement ? Et arrêtez de bouger, lever mon bras rouvre ma blessure »

Elle grimaça, navrée et il la manipula approximativement pour la changer de position, lui donnant l'étrange impression d'être une peluche. Il avait une force considérable pour ne pas broncher le moins du monde sous son poids. Il la fit descendre légèrement en la faisant glisser vers arrière, déplaçant le point d'appui sur son bas ventre mais la laissant toujours dos à leur route. Elle sentit sa main passer sur son leggings sur ses cuisses pour la maintenir et le rouge lui monta immédiatement aux joues.

 _Mais ça va aller là ?!_

« Espèce de malappris ! Ça suffit reposez-moi bordel ! »

« Une situation d'urgence m'octroie des pouvoirs de crise et il n'y a rien que vous puissiez me reprocher en tant qu'agent »

« J'essayais simplement de gagner du temps vous nous détournez de notre but initial ! »

« L'aménagement des lieux a changé, les couloirs ne sont pas les mêmes et c'est tout aussi important de fouiller cet étage que de retrouver votre amie »

« Certainement pas ! »

Très sincèrement, elle ne savait absolument pas si c'était la vérité ou juste de l'extrême mauvaise foi.

 _Des couloirs qui changent ?_ _Improbable._

Elle soupira lourdement, s'habituant difficilement à la position incommodante et regarda le fond du couloir d'un air dépité.

« Mais je ne vois même pas où on va comme ça ! »

Il ne s'émut pas de ce constat.

« Moi si, c'est suffisant »

Elle appuya ses coudes sur son dos en tentant de s'installer pour lire. Sa tête commençait à lui tourner avec l'afflux de sang.

« C'est inconfortable ! »

« Peu m'importe »

Elle pesta entre ses dents, ulcérée et il regarda autour d'eux.

« Comptez-vous un jour m'indiquer le chemin ou vous rendre utile à quoi que ce soit ? »

« Taisez-vous je me concentre ! Je n'y vois rien »

« Nous devons monter plus haut »

« Super idée décidément quel esprit brillant je peux avoir un autographe ? En tant que bourreau vous me devez bien ça non ? »

Le démon la secoua sèchement à la pique, lui donnant un haut le cœur quand elle cru tomber.

« Arrêtez de parler pour ne rien dire et faîtes votre travail »

Elle agrippa à sa veste, éprouvée par la secousse.

« Espèce de sale glaçon ! »

Il fronça les sourcils, désabusé.

« Suis-je censé me sentir insulté ? »

« Vous avez un glaçon à la place du cœur, j'en ai fait les frais sur la rive du marécage ! »

Il haussa les épaules, peu ému.

« Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous n'en avez pas profité vous non plus »

« Vous n'aviez qu'à pas me pousser dans cette eau boueuse immonde et dégueulasse ! Je leur dirait deux mots la prochaine fois aux abrutis qui pensent que c'est bon pour la peau ! »

« De quoi vous vous plaignez alors »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et ne pris pas la peine de répondre, exaspéré par son air blasé complètement désintéressé. Ils arrivèrent à une bifurcation et il observa chaque allée avant de la secouer de nouveau.

« Bon. Où devons nous aller ? »

« En bas ! »

« Nous n'avons pas fini les recherches ici »

« Tant pis. Abby n'est pas là et il n'y a rien pour nous ici »

« C'est surtout que vous avez peur »

« N'importe quoi ! Et même si c'était le cas ça serait normal ! Mais pourquoi il n'y a personne ici alors que c'est si vaste ? »

« Nous ne sommes pas seuls mais les présences sont faibles, comme celle du fou. Il n'en a plus pour très longtemps. Mais à un moment j'ai sentis quelque chose d'autre »

« Vous savez ce que c'était ? »

« Non notre raffut a dû le faire fuir. Si il a pu se déplacer c'est qu'il n'était pas enfermé mais je n'ai pas pu discerner ce que c'était, mes sens sont trop brouillés »

Elle sentit la chair de poule lui ravager la peau et déglutit difficilement, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Quelque chose d'autre que le monstre qu'elle avait vu plus tôt rodait en liberté dans ce labyrinthe et ils ne savaient pas où ni ce que c'était.

« Partons vite, je veux pas rester là plus longtemps »

Il leva la main pour récupérer la carte et elle la lui céda de plein gré.

« Nous n'allons pas tarder à découvrir quelque chose si nous marchons un peu plus loin »

« Justement si il ne s'agit ni d'Abby ni du cousin de la Reine allons nous-en en vitesse »

N'était-ce pas ce qu'avait dit la chose ? De ne pas continuer plus loin ? A moins que c'était quelque chose d'autre qui avait parlé ?

 _La voix résonnait dans ma tête ce n'était pas cette créature qui parlait_

Il regarda longuement la carte et elle s'inquiéta de ce qui pouvait lui passer par la tête. Il soupira et fit finalement demi tour avec réticence, entendant enfin raison par elle ne savait quel miracle.

« Vous vous comportez comme une enfant gâtée »

« Je n'entendrais pas ce genre de remontrance de la part d'une "créature primitive" qui vit dans un manoir depuis un siècle et demi avec une fierté mal placée et surdimensionnée et qui n'accepte ni les critiques ni les remises en question, en gros qui déteste l'humanité toute entière et avec qui le dialogue est impossible »

Il s'arrêta net et elle grimaça, attendant ses semonces.

« "Créature primitive" ? Vous vous fichez de moi ? »

 _C'est la seule chose qui l'a dérangé ?!_

« C'est comme ça que Ronald vous a désigné et il n'avait pas tort vous êtes un sauvage ! Votre ouïe aussi se met à vous faire défaut après le sens de l'orientation ? Votre vie ne doit pas être facile, dîtes moi si vous voulez en parler »

Il laissa un silence inquiétant se propager entre eux avant de reprendre sa marche.

« Je me demande ce que cela ferait si je vous enfermait dans une de ces cellules le temps d'aller chercher les autres »

« Rien de bon, vous auriez une morte de plus sur les bras »

« Alors faites en sorte que je ne vous préfère pas éternellement muette à éternellement insupportable. »

Elle claqua la langue et ne préféra rien répondre, mouchée.

Ils tombèrent finalement sur une cage d'escalier à force de prendre des directions au hasard et Ciel en entama la descente pour son plus grand plaisir après avoir essuyé un tambourinage frénétique sur les omoplates quand il avait, l'air de rien, fait mine de monter. Elle se crispa et serra les dents en entendant les grincement que leurs deux poids combinés infligeaient au bois.

 _Ça va se casser la gueule_

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ? Arrêtez de tirer sur ma veste »

Ses doigts lâchèrent le tissu malmené avec réticence.

« Et où on va comme ça exactement ? »

Il se retourna soudainement vers l'étage qu'ils venaient de quitter au dessus d'eux et elle ferma les yeux en retenant un haut le cœur au mouvement circulaire. Le bras du démon derrière ses genoux était l'unique ceinture de sécurité dans des escaliers de plus d'une dizaine de mètres de hauteur.

« Dans la chambre de Fugger »

Elle papillonna des yeux et une goutte de perplexité lui coula du front.

« En quel honneur exactement ? »

« Un doute. Je préfère vérifier »

Elle soupira devant cette nouvelle idée saugrenue.

 _Il espère y trouver quoi ? Son dentier dans la table de chevet ?_

« Soit. Je suppose que le sceau affecte aussi vos capacités cognitive, ce n'est pas de votre faute après tout »

« Tandis que vous vous n'avez pas besoin de sceau pour vous comporter comme une imbécile »

« Exactement: surtout faire confiance à un démon idiot, égocentrique, prétentieux, macho et- Ah! »

Elle plaqua ses mains sur ses yeux à la secousse du démon et sentit des sueurs froides perler le long de sa nuque. Ses mains moites tremblèrent et elle se ratatina contre son dos. Dieu ce qu'elle avait horreur du vide. Le démon laissa échapper un long soupir rauque perturbant, ravi.

« Ah ... Comme c'est agréable quand vous ne parlez pas ... si _seulement_ j'avais appris plus tôt pour votre vertige ... »

Elle écarquilla les yeux et fronça les sourcils, décontenancée.

« Un jour vous regretterez d'être aussi méchant ! »

« C'est également ce jour là que j'aurais du diabète, c'est cela ? »

Elle roula les yeux et l'ignora, ne souhaitant pas lui donner le plaisir de le laisser penser qu'elle s'intéressait à ce qu'il disait.

 _De toute façon ça ne surprendrait personne qu'il en ai du diabète, ce morfal_

Ils continuèrent en silence et elle fit à peine attention au chemin, plongée dans ses pensées. Un démon pouvait-ils être malade ?

Elle avait replié son bras et appuyait son menton sur son coude, lui même appuyé sur l'omoplate du démon. Elle ne se formalisait même plus de leur position à présent. Il semblait simplement souhaiter qu'elle arrête de courir partout. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée derrière la tête et peut être était-ce d'ailleurs ce qu'elle regrettait.

Ils quittèrent enfin les escaliers à son grand soulagement et le démon pris la direction d'un couloir éclairé. Ils continuèrent sur beaucoup de corridors et de pièces désertes et marchèrent plusieurs minutes sans que l'un ou l'autre ne se manifeste.

Le plus étonnant était qu'il ne semblait pas décidé à la reposer. Soit il n'avait vraiment pas confiance en elle, soit il voulait se faire pardonner quelque chose. Quoi, elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée, il y avait tellement de choses qui la mettait en colère contre lui qu'elle avait cessé de tenir des comptes.

 _La première hypothèse est plus vraisemblable, de très loin_

Ils étaient à présent dans un couloir richement orné et décoré. Il semblait que cette aile était réservée aux hôtes les plus distingués. Il y avait un tapis pourpre aux motifs savants particulièrement agréables à regarder qui prenait une large place dans son champ de vision restreint. Le démon s'arrêta elle détailla le couloir quelques secondes.

« Je vous repose mais vous vous engagez à vous tenir tranquille. Sinon je vous attache et je ne plaisante plus »

 _Parce que ça vous est déjà arrivé de plaisanter ?_

Elle soupira, désabusée qu'il la prenne pour un animal sauvage.

« Oui c'est bon »

Elle se sentit tirée en arrière et il la reposa sans brusquerie, face à lui. Il retira les mains de ses cotes, qu'il avait visiblement préféré placer là au lieu d'autre part, et baissa un regard insondable vers elle qu'elle interpréta comme une mise en garde. Mal à l'aise, elle lui lança un dernier regard outré pour la forme avant de s'éloigner pour étirer ses jambes. Le démon sortit de nouveau son arme avant de lui intimer le silence, l'index aux lèvres.

Elle acquiesça et vint se placer derrière lui sans un mot. Le démon avança avec méfiance et elle se força à ne pas faire de bruit en marchant. Ils continuèrent sur plus de dix mètres avant qu'il ne lui tende son autre arme dans le silence le plus total. Elle s'en empara avant la pointer sur la porte à son tour, alertée. Ils se placèrent de chaque côté et le démon hocha sèchement la tête avant d'avancer la main vers la poignée qu'il tourna d'un geste sec. Le battant fut projeté contre le mur et ils pointèrent leurs armes à l'intérieur de la pièce alors que le bois claquait.

Elle sonda les ténèbres qui s'étendaient devant eux et son regard s'habitua progressivement à la faible luminosité. Elle soupira de soulagement en constatant qu'ils étaient seuls. Des fagots de bois brûlaient sereinement dans une cheminée plus loin. Sans relâcher sa garde pour autant, le démon tâta le mur et la pièce fut baignée de lumière quand ses doigts rencontrèrent l'interrupteur.

Ils entrèrent l'un après l'autre et le démon se retourna pour refermer la porte. Elle avait presque finit par croire que ce château était dépourvu électricité.

Ils venaient d'entrer dans une suite fastueuse, aux soubassement de boiserie et au plafond plâtré paré de moulures et de corniches. Il y avait une grande fenêtre qui lui laissait une vue sur la ville de Brasov, encore faiblement éclairée à cette heure-ci. Les lambris laqués et lustrés sombres et le large tapis rouge qui recouvrait la quasi totalité du parquet conféraient un effet de confort à la pièce. Derrière un salon de divan soigneusement ordonné, le plus grand lit à baldaquin qui lui été donné de voir dominait la pièce. Il y avait des buffets ornés d'antiquités et d'objets d'art de par et d'autre de la pièce et les nombreux miroirs agrandissaient l'espace. Le lit à baldaquin était entouré de tentures et de rideaux de velours pourpre et or. Il y avait une immense plante en pot aux feuilles larges et longues grimpait sur plusieurs mètres à leur gauche. La cheminée, finement taillée dans le marbre réchauffait toute l'atmosphère depuis l'autre mur. Elle compta également des statues, un bar et un piano plus loin dans la pièce qui semblait sans fin. Cela jurait clairement avec les cachots.

 _On a pas tous le même traitement ici_

Le noble rangea son arme et traversa le salon avant de se diriger vers le bureau. Il se pencha et inspecta les tiroirs, sortant des feuilles qu'il détailla avec attention.

« Vous croyez que c'est ce que vous cherchez ? »

« Cela se pourrait. Ce sont des documents comptables »

« De quoi ? »

Elle s'assit sur le divan le plus proche et retira sa veste sous la chaleur de la pièce avant d'entreprendre de resserrer son lacet qui traînait par terre.

« Je ne sais pas. De noms »

La pièce était bien plus accueillante que ce qu'ils avaient traversé jusque là et elle soupira de soulagement intérieurement, rassurée que la chambre de ce vieux timbré ne soit pas remplie de vierges de fer. Le démon passa rapidement une dizaine de feuille en revue, s'agaçant sur les pages qu'il n'arrivait pas à tourner.

 _Quelle patience infinie ..._

« Des ventes d'humain »

Il soupira de lassitude. Elle avait les pieds en feu, cette expédition et ses retombées allaient s'avérer dramatiques pour son corps.

« Le nom du cousin de la Reine y figure bien mais je ne vois pas celui de votre amie. Il y a- »

Elle fronça les sourcils, alertée par son interruption.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Il froissa une feuille qu'il plia négligemment avant de la fourrer dans la poche interne de sa veste.

« Rien de transcendant»

« Si, vous sembliez étonné »

« Il n'y a pas de prix pour les derniers noms, ils n'ont sans doute pas été vendus ou reçus tout simplement »

Elle fronça les sourcils en méditant ses paroles quelques secondes avant de hausser les épaules. En quoi était-ce important exactement ?

Après un rapide tour d'inspection et un arrêt sur les photos d'une des tables de chevet, elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre, observant Brasov de loin.

« Il n'y a rien ici, fouillons d'autres pièces »

Il remit les feuilles dans leur position initiale elle plissa les yeux, méfiante. Pourquoi avaient-elles perdu le moindre intérêt à ses yeux en l'espace d'une seconde trente ?

« Votre amie pourrait se trouver près d'ici »

Sa méfiance se transforma en un espoir exalté et le démon détailla le reste de la pièce des yeux sans un mot de plus, attentif.

« Comment avez-vous eu l'idée de venir ici ?! »

« Parce que si j'étais celui qui souhaitait cacher la présence d'une femme c'est ici que je la garderais »

 _Hein ?_

« Vous la séquestreriez dans votre chambre ? »

Il fouilla d'autres tiroirs et poursuivit avec la voix atone d'un professeur.

« C'est un endroit personnel dans lequel on passe le plus clair de notre temps donc que l'on surveille avec le plus d'efficacité et son caractère intime dissuade les gens de s'y aventurer »

Elle haussa les sourcils, intriguée. Elle n'avait pas imaginé les choses sous cet angle. Comment avait-il deviné ça d'ailleurs ? Elle sourit en coin, satisfaite d'avance par sa pique.

« Je vous trouve bien renseigné ... Vous êtes coutumier du fait c'est ça ? »

Elle se retourna pour avoir le plaisir de le voir s'offusquer mais le trouva carrément à genoux sous le bureau, occupé à poursuivre ses investigations des tiroirs avec une minutie prononcée. Il releva la tête d'où il était pour croiser son regard, l'air désabusé.

« Je ne séquestre pas de femmes dans ma chambre Debussy mais je vous remercie de vous inquiéter pour ma santé mentale »

Il sembla se concentrer sur le contenu d'un tiroir avant de reprendre finalement quelques secondes plus tard, l'air étrangement provocateur à son tour.

« Je suppose que celles qui y viennent de leur plein gré ne comptent pas, qu'en pensez vous ? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux à la réplique impromptue, médusée et il retourna à ses tiroirs, l'air satisfait de l'avoir mouché une fois de plus. Elle maugréa avec nonchalance, ou du moins l'espérait-elle.

 _Cet idiot de glaçon sauvage_

« Vous êtes si spirituel dans vos plaisanteries, c'est à mourir de rire »

« Navré d'apprendre qu'un tel risque plane sur votre personne »

Il releva le regard blasé vers elle, impassible.

« Ou peut être pas »

Elle se força à un sourire hypocrite peu affecté qui ne dû convaincre personne associé à son regard noir. La rancune du démon quant on osait s'en prendre à lui n'avait décidément pas de limites. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression qu'il était absolument dans le vrai d'ailleurs, même si il semblait n'avoir dit ça que pour la remettre à sa place ?

Quelle femme serait assez stupide pour refuser cette occasion ?

 _Beaucoup. Il est trop détestable et misogyne_

Elle soupira lourdement, sachant qu'elle faisait preuve d'une extrême mauvaise foi.

Le démon se leva sans un mot de plus pour se diriger vers le bar avant de l'ouvrir et de contempler les bouteilles avec attention. Elle remarqua plusieurs Scotch et autres Whiskys entamés et le regarda sortir une bouteille à la couleur transparente et à l'allure de détergent.

« Il avait vraiment un problème avec l'alcool cet homme. C'est quoi exactement ce truc, de la Vodka ? »

« De l'Everclear »

Elle haussa les épaules, acceptant sans réserves son ignorance en la matière.

« Je ne connais pas »

« C'est un alcool de maïs rectifié. Il est interdit à la consommation dans plusieurs pays »

« C'est si costaud que ça ?! »

Il jeta un coup d'œil désabusé à la bouteille.

« C'est la version la moins forte et il fait 75 degrés »

 _A quoi il joue cet idiot à tripoter ça ? Et c'est quoi cette abomination ? Encore un truc de russes_

« Je n'avais pas remarqué que c'était le moment de porter un toast mais peut être allez-vous essayer de me prouver le contraire, vous avez bien essayé de me prouver que vous saviez lire une carte après tout. Attendez je m'assieds pour me donner du courage »

Il lui jeta un regard perçant par dessus son épaule et une agréable vague de satisfaction monta en elle.

« Je vous suis gré de me gratifier de votre exquise pertinence Debussy mais ceci n'est certainement pas pour vous. Déjà que j'hésiterais à vous laisser boire de la bière »

Elle roula des yeux et tourna les talons, vexée.

« Je peux très bien boire de la bière pour qui me prenez-vous »

« Je ne préfère pas répondre à cette question. Venez par ici »

« Alors taisez-vous. Non, débrouillez vous avec ça »

« Arrêtez de faire l'enfant et venez désinfecter votre bras »

Elle fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard à son bandage crasseux en serrant les dents. Cela faisait un mal de chien.

« Je le ferais quand nous rentrerons »

« Non, vous allez le faire maintenant et arrêter de tout discuter pour une fois »

« C'est de l'alcool à 75 degrés cette horreur vous allez m'arracher la peau »

« Mais non c'est ce qu'il y a de plus adapté ici dépêchez-vous nous n'avons pas toute la soirée »

« Je vais très bien merci. Occupez-vous de votre épaule »

« Debussy vous allez tout de suite vous asseoir sur ce canapé ou je viens vous chercher »

Elle lui lança un regard noir, désespérée.

« Vous êtes vraiment un tyran ! J'en ai marre de vous ! »

« J'essaie surtout de vous garder en vie et la tâche n'est déjà pas aisée alors n'en rajoutez pas »

Elle roula des yeux et fit mine de s'avancer.

« Pourquoi m'avoir emmené avec vous si cet endroit est si dangereux ? »

« Pour la simple et bonne raison que vous êtes plus en sécurité ici avec moi que seule à Londres. Sebastian a du travail et a autre chose à faire que de veiller sur vous jours et nuits »

Elle se stoppa net, sifflant entre ses dents.

« Donc en fait vous avez juste fait ça pour des raisons pratiques et absolument pas pour me faire plaisir »

Lassé, il se laissa tomber dans le divan avec nonchalance et la bouteille à la main.

« "Vous faire plaisir" ? Vous retrouver dans un endroit pareil et marcher pendant quarante huit heures est le genre de chose qui vous fait plaisir Debussy ? »

« Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle ! Sauver Abby est la seule chose à laquelle j'aspire ! »

« Alors faîtes en sorte de pouvoir la revoir vivante et laissez-moi vous désinfecter »

 _Bien sûr, monsieur a toujours réponse à tout_

Elle se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers le canapé et s'assit près de lui sans un mot en ne daignant pas lui accorder un regard. Le démon se releva et s'installa devant elle sur la chaise de bureau traînée jusqu'à eux pour avoir un support stable.

Elle tendit son bras et se laissa faire sans bouger pour en finir au plus vite. Alors qu'elle pestait intérieurement contre le noble et sa froideur perpétuelle, la vive brûlure sur son bras lui arracha un cri de douleur et de stupeur conjointes.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous faîtes ça fait mal bordel de merde ! »

« Votre langage. Je désinfecte »

Elle retira vivement son bras et la main du démon la bloqua sans lui demander son avis.

« Lâchez moi tout de suite et arrêtez avec vos conneries »

« Écoutez, je dois désinfecter l'intérieur de la plaie donc prenez votre mal en patience et laissez moi en finir au plus vite »

Elle chercha de nouveau à retirer son bras et le mouchoir du démon frotta brusquement contre la blessure en lui arrachant un autre cri.

« Je vais vous demander de vous tenir tranquille et de faire moins de bruit pour des raisons que vous êtes à même de comprendre toute seule »

« Vous croyez que c'est facile avec vous et votre saloperie ?! »

« La violence verbale ne réduira pas la douleur »

Elle se détourna, préférant ne pas le voir opérer et serra les dents en sentant les larmes perler sur le coin de ses yeux. L'alcool brûlait sa peau et la douleur irradiait longtemps après le contact. Le mouchoir déplaçait ses chairs et lui donnait envie de taper du poing tout ce qui était à sa portée.

« Votre mère ne vous a jamais dit que désinfecter était très important ? »

« Ma mère n'était pas aussi brute et malhabile que vous ! Elle ne me désinfectait pas avec de l'alcool de maïs rectifié ! »

Le mouchoir entra de nouveau dans la plaie et elle serra les dents en sentant les larmes menacer de couler sur ses joues.

« Je n'ai rien d'autre sous la main je fais ce que je peux »

Il finit de nettoyer la plaie pendant qu'elle se pinçait les lèvres et la brûlure cessa enfin.

« C'est finit. Vous voyez ? Ce n'était pas insurmontable »

Il se releva et elle observa le résultat. Sa main tremblait d'elle même à force d'être crispée de douleur. Le démon s'était dirigé vers le lit et se retourna avec une bande de tissu blanc déchirée des draps. Il se rassit près d'elle et noua le tissu propre autour de son poignet en serrant fermement pour comprimer la plaie. Visiblement fier de lui, il releva la tête et son air satisfait s'effaça à la vue de ses joues rougies et ses yeux larmoyants.

« Il fallait le faire nous ne savons pas quand sera la prochaine occasion et l'infection prend très vite si les microbes ne sont pas détruits. Les blessures faîtes par des objets rouillés et contondants sont les plus dangereuses vous savez ce que sont le tétanos et la septicémie n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle lui lança un regard furieux et ne prononça pas un mot, imperméable à ses excuses et à ses justifications de médecin.

Le démon soupira faiblement devant son attitude réfractaire et baissa les yeux sur son bras tremblant. Il saisit sa main avec précaution pour ne pas réveiller la douleur et elle n'osa pas la dégager. Impassible, il la leva à lui et pressa ses lèvres avec douceur sur le bandage dans un baiser d'une délicatesse insoupçonnée.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait mal »

Il se redressa et chercha son regard mais elle détourna immédiatement le sien. Ses yeux flous cachèrent heureusement en partie sa stupéfaction mais son cerveau ne donna pas l'ordre à son corps de faire le moindre mouvement de plus.

« Je ne vous embêterai plus avec cela maintenant »

Elle se retourna et le fixa, interdite. Il hocha brièvement la tête à son manque de réaction avant de se relever pour retourner vers les feuilles de comptes du bureau. Égarée, elle se redressa maladroitement au bout de quelques secondes et s'avança vers la grande plante qui appelait son regard, méditant sur la folie passagère qui s'était emparée du démon. Jamais il n'avait manifesté ce genre d'attention à son égard. Jamais il n'avait été délicat d'une quelconque façon que ce soit envers elle et elle devait avouer que son cœur avait commencé un marathon.

La plante qu'elle caressait en réfléchissant avait de jolie fleurs jaune vif en trompette très douces. C'était une sensation étrange, comme si c'était spongieux. C'est d'ailleurs le dernier souvenir qu'elle garda en tête avant que tout ne décline autour d'elle et ce fut le noir complet.

 **OoOoOoO**

Le démon détailla le reste de la chambre avec scepticisme après avoir reposé la bouteille d'alcool sur le buffet. Si il avait un peu de chance, il n'allait pas tarder à s'en servir de nouveau.

Les environs du lit lui inspiraient un sentiment étrange, une nausée qui avait crû au fur et à mesure de leur progression pour rejoindre la chambre. Il y avait forcément un passage, quelque chose qu'il ne voyait pas. Il sentait une autre présence tout près d'eux, dans les murs sans doute. Elle devenait plus ténue, plus affaiblie chaque minute. Il avait essayé de faire vite mais n'avait pas pu être honnête avec son équipière. Ce n'était pas son intuition qui l'avait guidé jusqu'ici. C'était l'odeur, une infection. Celle de la mort.

Elle était sans aucun doute bien plus gérable si elle ignorait certains faits et il avait donc préféré omettre ce détail dans un soucis d'efficacité. Elle était étonnement atteinte mentalement, même si elle ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte le moins du monde. Son humeur passait des cimes aux abîmes en moins de cinq secondes, et l'instabilité émotionnelle était un facteur de choc. Il avait sous-estimé l'endurance psychologique des humains et il était le seul responsable de son attitude compliquée. Mais peut être arrivaient-ils trop tard, peut être avait-elle subit tout ça pour rien. La jeune femme anglaise qui avait été sacrifiée plus tôt dans la soirée avant qu'ils ne rencontrent les deux fous n'était peut être pas Abigail Adams mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'elle était encore vivante.

C'était malgré tout bien son odeur, parmi d'autres, qu'il sentait. Il s'était demandé pendant une bonne partie du trajet comment il ne l'avait pas remarqué plus tôt.

Il tourna finalement la tête vers la jeune femme fragilisée. Absente, elle caressait les feuilles toxiques du _brugmansia aurea_ avec une imprudence exaspérante. Il soupira lourdement en la voyant s'approcher des fleurs et poser ses doigts dessus. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule deux minutes sans qu'elle ne s'empoisonne. Elle n'allait pas tarder à commencer à avoir la tête qui tourne.

Ce qu'il avait sous les yeux le convainquait d'une chose. Il fallait absolument retrouver Abigail Adams, et vivante. Il n'était pas confiant quant à l'effet qu'aurait la mort de la blonde sur la jeune femme. Elle ne s'en remettrait probablement pas. Elle renoncerait à sa revanche par désespoir, se cacherait de nouveau et il perdrait de son influence sur elle.

Si il était trop tard, la plante agirait sans doute sur ses nerfs et la calmerait avec efficacité le temps qu'il ne l'exfiltre de cet endroit. Il savait par expérience que la poudre de ces fleurs était utilisée comme hypnotiseur chimique par certain gangs peu scrupuleux quant aux séquelles que la substance avait sur l'organisme.

La jeune femme avait retiré son manteau et sa veste depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la pièce, satisfaite par la chaleur procurée par les flammes de l'âtre. Elle portait un débardeur simple qui arrivait au bas de ses omoplates que le soleil avait légèrement doré et des mèches folles dont elle ne semblait pas se préoccuper retombaient aléatoirement de sa coiffure.

Il accouru jusqu'à elle sans plus tarder, peu désireux qu'elle s'empoisonne. Elle ne remarqua pas son mouvement, hypnotisée par le végétal. Ses doigts effleurèrent sa nuque quelques millièmes de secondes avant de presser fermement entre deux muscles derrière l'oreille. Elle défaillit, à peine consciente et perdit connaissance sur le coup. Il se pencha pour la rattraper au vol et passa une main sous elle pour la porter jusqu'au divan. Il alla mécaniquement chercher une des bouteilles d'alcool du bar et en imprégna les mouchoirs de tissu trouvés non loin de là avant de prendre le temps de frotter ses mains pour les désinfecter, craignant qu'elle ne porte ses doigts à sa bouche pendant son sommeil. Son comportement était trop imprévisible pour qu'il s'amuse à jouer avec le feu.

Il soupira en voyant sa main retomber mollement le long de son flanc quand il la lâcha et profita de ce rare moment de calme.

Il l'observa plus en détail, comme il se le permettait peu. Il avait toujours préféré quand elle dormait, apaisée et bien moins agitée. Inconsciente de son regard, elle ne se vexait pas en se renfrognant comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'il s'y risquait.

Il observa son nez se froncer imperceptiblement à l'odeur de l'alcool avant de redevenir de marbre et la laissa finalement choir sur le divan pour rejoindre le lit à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il dû refréner sa nausée grandissante en avançant et écarta le tissu de la tenture de la tapisserie qui recouvrait le mur proche avant d'y trouver ce qu'il soupçonnait. Il y avait bien une porte de plus dans cette pièce, qu'on avait volontairement camouflé.

Il poussa le battant et força le mécanisme pour en gagner l'accès, jetant instinctivement un dernier regard en arrière à la jeune femme pour une raison qu'il ne préféra pas chercher.

Peut être n'était-elle pas venue pour rien finalement.

« Soyez sage je reviens »

Le démon s'engouffra dans le passage sombre et refréna l'inquiétude de la laisser seule qui protestait quelque part en lui.

* * *

 _ **A suivre ...**_

* * *

 **Il a été long à venir ce chapitre (Merci d'être de fidèles lecteurs malgré mes délais !) J'attends vos review avec impatience pour savoir si ça vous a plus !**

 **Désolée pour la vulgarité ! (Quand je suis sous pression et que je panique je deviens un peu plus vulgaire donc je trouvais ça plus prenant et réaliste de retranscrire le stress par les "oublis" de langage).**

 **Ciel c'est un gros Thug mine de rien. J'espère qu'Elise dans ce chapitre représente avec fidélité la part de chieuse qu'on a tous en nous quand on s'y met ;) Enfin c'est pas vraiment de sa faute non plus ...**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier concernant l'arc du château, il est temps de revenir à la civilisation j'ai envie de dire (Pour ceux qui aiment pas trop l'ambiance glauque).**

 **BlackEmilyMalou : Bien sûr pour les cookies faut juste attendre que Ciel daigne les cuisiner ! On va arranger ça un de ces quatre je vais essayer de le forcer ! Haha le grand nuage noir est partout tu t'assois même dessus quoi xD Désolée j'espère que tu as pas trop eu peur :x Ouais je sais c'est compliqué pour Ciel avec l'histoire d'Elise et de sa mère XD Mais bon à la base il ne voulait rien faire avec la mère et elle voulait le forcer grâce au pacte (Ciel en mode gigolo ça le fait ?) Pas sûr je sais pas xD Oui Sebastian il me fait flipper on sait jamais à quoi il pense il est fourbe o_o (Indice: araignées= ... Claude ! Donc Ciel pensait à ça quand il en parlait) ! Haha ouais je vais incruster Ronald à l'histoire il est trop énorme pour le laisser de côté quoi. Elise est trop mon modèle de courage, elle gère (sauf quand elle pète des câbles mais bon je la comprends tellement que je peux pas lui en vouloir de malmener Ciel) u_u Haha tu as osé penser ça XD En plus si il était aussi dur au point de lui faire mal ça voudrait dire que soit c'est un dieu, soit il était vraiment inspiré par leur position XD Le doute ne persiste pas longtemps ça va x) C'est fou comme tu as le don de rendre tout moins glamour xD J'avoue Ciel il faut lui résister c'est toute une histoire ... Abby ça ne se profile pas trop mal on sait pas ! Merci à toi d'être là ! Et désolée pour le délai ! Bisous à bientôt ;)**

 **Tori-chan : Haha et je l'ai même pas vu Crimson Peak alors que je l'ai cherché en Streaming et tout ! (la fille qui se décide à le voir juste quand il passe plus au cinéma) J'espère que tu as préféré ce chapitre alors tu as été un peu plus satisfaite au niveau trucs flippants ? Moi aussi j'aime bien ce genre de délire comme tu as pu le constater ;) Je préfère l'épouvante (ce qui fait peur) à l'horreur (le gore) en général, y'a une nuance très importante entre les deux ! Arg désolée si c'était un peu hard Non c'était pas Abby nom de Zeus ! J'aime bien Tori, c'est mignon. Ça fait japonais mais en même temps ça passe crème pour ceux qui ne lisent pas de manga (pas comme Hinazumi par exemple quoi x) Bien sûr, je me renseigne pour ne pas marquer de bêtises ! J'aime bien les détails je trouve qu'ils donnent ... de l'efficacité je dirais x) (bon je donne pas toujours les bons apparemment!). D'ailleurs justement, j'ai repensé au coup de la trilogie fromagère, je me demande si je modifierai pas un peu le passage de la fondue pour donner plus de détails tu as raison c'était à exploiter ! (Dans ce cas y'aurais peut être des gages du coup ...) ou alors je ferais un chapitre bonus je verrais bien ... A bientôt et merci d'être là ! Désolée du retard je ne serais pas aussi longue pour le prochain ! :)**

 **Amellos : Oui je suis désolééée pour toi ;_; Oui le dernier chapitre et celui ci sont plus longs, c'est pour me faire pardonner de mon retard (sauf qu'au final ça me prend encore plus de temps et je suis encore plus en retard donc est-ce que c'est un bon plan ?!) Ravie qu'il t'est transporté (bon pas trop dans des émotions négatives j'espère!) après tout ça ne sert à rien de lire un truc si on ne ressent rien pas vrai ? Non ils n'ont pas mangé de la chair humaine, c'était juste une hypothèse d'Elise, eux ne parlait que d'avoir tué :P Il semblerait qu'Abby ne soit pas encore à enterrer (?) tu verra je suis pas une sadique non plus ! Grave Ciel il pèse lourd en clash t'as vu ? xD Elise aussi quand même ça va ! Merci beaucoup d'être là malgré mon retard ! A la prochaine ;)**

 **SweetDream-chan (aka "la motivatrice") : Eh oui, je l'ai fais, j'ai coupé à cet endroit là mwahahaha! J'ai envie de dire enfin j'ai sorti mon chapitre ! Ton message m'a motivé je vais pas te mentir ! Ton commentaire fais ma journée à chaque fois que je le relis quoi x) Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris la peine de me dire tout ça c'est très important pour moi d'avoir une analyse technique de ce que j'écris (je montre ce que j'écris à personne que je connais parce que ça me gêne trop et les lecteurs sont assez réticents à laisser des commentaires apparemment donc heureusement que tu es là!). C'est vrai que cette histoire me tiens à cœur donc j'essaie de faire partager mon entrain ! Tu écris ?! J'irais voir ça dis donc! J'espère que tu as aimé cet autre moment Cute sur la fin alors x) Haha contente que mon Ciel canon et sexy soit convaincant XD Pour moi c'est comme ça qu'il serait vraiment, vu son attitude dans le manga :p Ciel qui boude ça serait trop mignon ! OMG toi aussi ! Jack l'éventreur j'ai tout épluché ce qui me passait sous la main et j'ai été voir les photos pour m'illustrer tout ça (la dernière victime c'est hard o.o) du coup je suis un peu blasée aussi ... Je t'imagine trop genre: "Alors moi c'est Dory !" "Boonjouuur Doryyy" "Eh ben... Je crois que j'ai jamais tué de personne de ma vie... ?" "Oh!"-"BRAVO!"-"Ça c'est de la femme!"-"Tant de self Control!"-"Épouse-moi!" (si tu arrive dans ce genre de secte casse-toi tout de suite xD) Tu me vois enchanté si mon cadeau t'as plu! (ça arrive des fois que tes proches soient pas du tout sur la même longueur d'onde que toi niveau cadeaux :x) Non, je n'ai pas trop de manque d'inspiration ça va ! (je lis les chapitres qui sortent tous les mois donc ça se renouvelle) Oui c'est carrément déprimant cet histoire de maman xD Elle a l'air cool ta pote, passe-lui le bonjour de ma part ;) Merci encore à toi je t'adore ! A la prochaine, je ferais plus vite promis ! Bisous ! **


	20. Chapter 19

**Bonsoir ! Je commencerai ce chapitre par une précision importante que je souhaiterais que vous lisiez avant toute chose, lecteurs qui ne reviewez jamais,**

* * *

 **OoOo/oOoO/#Edit 22/03/16#/oOoO/oOoO**

 **Bonsoir à ceux qui arrivent directement du chapitre 18 ! Pour résumer le mot qui est plus bas je tenais à vous dire que les review sont quelque chose de très important pour moi et que j'en étais venue à me demander si j'allais continuer cette histoire à cause du peu de personnes qui avaient la gentillesse de me donner leurs impressions. Votre soutient est essentiel pour moi et sachez que c'est là ma seule source de motivation et ma seule récompense pour écrire une histoire aussi longue qui j'espère vous divertit et vous fait passer de bons moments.**

 **J'ai édité ce mot (mais ai laissé l'original en dessous si vous êtes d'humeur masochiste) car il est destiné aux lecteurs qui me suivent depuis le début et n'ont jamais reviewé malgré les nombreuses mises à jours et mes sollicitations (non, je ne suis pas "relou" à demander des review et non, ce n'est pas une dictature plébiscitaire, c'est juste que je pense ne pas trop m'avancer en affirmant que laisser un review pour au moins un chapitre de cette histoire ne va tuer personne)**

 **Sachez que ce n'est pas grâce aux filous qui méprisent mon travail en ignorant ma légitime requête formulée ci dessous que vous pouvez lire ce chapitre ce soir ... (d'ailleurs, si tout le monde faisait comme eux cette histoire aurait déjà été abandonnée au sixième chapitre). Le message pricipal que je veux faire passer dans cet edit est que le mot en dessous ne concere pas les lecteurs qui ont lu cette histoire jusqu'ici d'une traite, je sais bien que reviewer une histoire en cours de lecture ne vient pas à l'esprit**

 **Je ne veux pas faire la grande méchante sorcière (je suis même gentille en vrai, quand je suis bien nourrie) mais sachez que ce chapitre est le dernier à avoir été posté pour l'instant et que le délai pour le suivant pourrait être vraiment long si je ne suis pas motivée vu la taille des chapitres que je sors. Je suis déçue de cette communauté quand je vois si peu de bonne volonté de mes lecteurs alors que je passe un nombre d'heure effrayant rien qu'à me relire.**

 **Je vous remercie beaucoup d'avoir lu mon histoire jusqu'ici, j'espère vraiment que vous entendrez ma doléance et saurez être super sympa en prenant quelques secondes de votre temps pour me soutenir après avoir lu ce chapitre si vous l'avez aimé, que je sache au moins ce que pensent ces petits numéros dans le tableau des vues ...**

 **Bonne lecture! :)**

 **#Fin Edit#**

* * *

 **Je voulais vous faire part d'un** _ **léger**_ **ras-le bol ... Il est lié au fait que vous êtes décidés à ne jamais me laisser de review et cela commence à me poser un problème.** **J'ai réfléchis aux raisons qui pourraient vous motiver à ne pas m'accorder cette politesse et cette considération après avoir lu et apprécié cette histoire (assez pour la lire jusqu'ici) et je n'en ai pas trouvé une seule.**

 **Si vous n'êtes pas capables de prendre cinq secondes pour me dire votre avis je ne pense pas continuer à prendre cinq heures de mon temps pour mettre en page un chapitre. **J'ai donc décidé de ne** ** **pas publier la suite de cette histoire si je ne recevais pas plus de soutient.******

 **Ceci s'appelle le** ** **respect** **, les fanfictions fonctionnent sur**** **le donnant-donnant et c'est d'ailleurs la base de la vie en société. Au point où j'en suis, cette histoire ne saurait désormais plus prendre une place importante dans ma vie si je n'en tire aucune satisfaction personnelle. Sachez que je considère les review comme un préalable nécessaire à chaque chapitre et que j'en ai besoin pour me situer et savoir si je pars dans la bonne direction. De toute façon, si cette histoire n'intéresse assez personne pour recevoir des review elle pas lieu d'être.**

 **Je m'excuse mille fois de cette note plutôt stressante qui n'est pas destinée à mes fidèles reviewer que j'adore ainsi que ceux qui ont déjà reviewé, follow, mis cette histoire en favori.**

 **Je ne souhaite offenser personne, juste faire réagir et mettre en garde. Oui, j'ai parfois un sale caractère mais si il y a bien quelque chose que je déteste dans ce monde, c'est le mépris, et c'est ce que vous faîtes en suivant cette histoire depuis le début sans jamais m'accorder de review que je laisse pourtant entendre comme (très) importantes pour moi. Je suis étudiante et mes études sont déjà assez compliquées comme ça, si je ne reçois pas ce soutient j'arrêterais et cela sera au moins du temps de gagné, même si je perdrais cet univers que j'invente et qui me permets de m'évader que je me plais à partager avec vous.**

 **Si vous avez bien lu et pris en compte mon mot nous pouvons y aller. Les cartes sont entre vos mains si vous voulez lire la suite de cette histoire.**

 **Ceci dit, changeons de ton !**

 **J'aurais pu rêver mieux comme note de début de chapitre mais j'avais besoin de vous en parler parce que c'est quelque chose qui me pèse, sinon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^ (et joyeuse fête aux amoureux!). C** **e chapitre est assez long en fait alors installez-vous bien et sortez les M &m's~**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19** _:_

 _« Fawkes ! Tu veux faire plonger les notes de mon escouade à toi toute seule ?! »_

 _Une jeune femme entamait avec peine sa deuxième heure de parcours du combattant, finissant de ramper sous le réseau de fils tendus pour sauter sur les plots du gué avant de partir à l'assaut de l'espalier de deux mètres trente. Elle traversa la longue poutre glissante en évitant la chute de peu et un rail vertical de cinq mètres de hauteur se dressa sur sa route. Elle serra les dents d'appréhension, les flancs sciés par les points de côté et la gorge brûlée par le froid. Tous les autres étaient déjà devant ou avaient terminé leur dernier tour, comme toujours._

 _« Tu n'es qu'un poids mort si tu ralentis tout le monde ! »_

 _Ses bras attrapèrent les plaques de bois humide après que ses jambes l'aient propulsé le plus haut possible._

 _« Une escouade c'est une famille tu dois rester soudée à elle quoi qu'il arrive, comme un putain de loup protège sa meute ! Si t'arrive pas à suivre le rythme tu te casse c'est pas un hospice ici ! »_

 _Elle se hissa à grands coups de pied et passa la jambe par dessus le rail. Le ciel était sombre et il pleuvait des cordes, éloignant la voix de l'adjudant dans un faible écho._

 _« Tu ne dois jamais perdre l'objectif de vue ! »_

 _Elle préféra se laisser tomber au sol pour descendre, à bout de force._

 _« Relève-toi et arrête de lambiner ! Qu'est ce que t'as dans le crâne exactement ?! »_

 _La jeune femme chancela et pris lourdement appui dans la marre de boue pour se redresser. Elle écarta les mèches de cheveux rebelles de ses yeux et trottina sans force jusqu'aux poutre verticales._

 _« Ne laisse rien t'empêcher d'atteindre ton but ! La fatigue, la douleur toutes ces conneries c'est dans ta tête ! »_

 _Épuisée_ _, elle sauta faiblement les trois premières poutres et laissa son pied se loger dans la dernière par inadvertance. Elle trébucha et s'étala de tout son long dans la fange visqueuse, trouvant à peine la force de relever la tête pour ne pas suffoquer. Un homme s'avançait vers elle d'une démarche rigide et semblait crier des obscénités. Elle se sentit traînée et s'évanouit, incapable de lutter plus longtemps contre la faim._

* * *

Élise Debussy fronça les sourcils, gênée par la lumière.

L'atmosphère de la pièce était chaude et douillette et son support de coussins des plus moelleux. Elle soupira d'aise avant de grommeler mollement et ne trouva pas la force de se retourner, plongeant de nouveau dans un sommeil ouaté. Elle ne pouvait que rêver, cette béatitude et ce bien être qui enivraient son esprit étaient trop appréciables pour être réels. Elle ouvrit les yeux sans parvenir à refréner un bâillement et sa vision s'éclaircit sur des braises qui crépitaient sereinement dans l'âtre. Elle pensa un instant à se rendormir quand les souvenirs de la chambre de Fugger la firent froncer les sourcils d'incompréhension. Elle bougea pour se redresser et regretta aussitôt son geste. La sensation d'avoir été passée dans un broyeur à ordures déclencha un gémissement plaintif de sa part. Elle passa une main derrière sa nuque pour masser les muscles de son cou endoloris. Malgré les courbatures, elle se sentait flotter, comme si la gravité de la situation lui échappait.

 ** _Élise ..._**

Elle se redressa à contre cœur et évalua ses environs à la recherche d'âme qui vive. Son regard capta immédiatement la scène qui se déroulait à l'autre bout de la pièce et elle dû plisser les yeux d'effort pour tenter d'y trouver une explication rationnelle. Le démon lui tournait le dos, agenouillé sur le lit et semblait y maintenir une femme par la force. Cette dernière poussait des cris étouffés par intermittence et elle se releva d'un bond en sentant sa tête lui tourner par la brusquerie du geste.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe enfin ? »

Il lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil impassible sans se détourner de sa tâche.

« Venez m'aider »

Elle s'avança et contourna le démon pour pouvoir distinguer la malheureuse jeune femme qui semblait vouloir s'enfuir.

« Tenez-là bien »

Elle obtempéra sans discuter et remarqua le reflet de la lumière dans la lame que le démon approchait de son bras. La femme se débattait de toutes ses forces et elle sentit des sueurs froides envahir ses temps en observant le démon commencer à retirer une sorte de liquide crémeux et jaunâtre de la plaie. La jeune femme paniquée hurla de douleur quand il l'effleura et se figea en la voyant approcher. Ses pupilles se rétractèrent au choc et elle haleta de plus belle avant de prononcer des paroles inintelligibles.

Estomaquée, Élise la maintint sans broncher et le démon se décala de côté pour gagner en efficacité. Le regard qu'Abby lui lançait était voilé par la terreur, la douleur et une fatigue extrême. Elle avait agrippé le drap qu'elle tirait à elle malgré le pli retenu par le lourd matelas. Sa sueur avait collé ses cheveux sur son front et la blessure l'avait rendue plus pâle que jamais. Le noble frottait vivement la plaie avec son canif pour retirer le pus et le contact semblait peu supportable. Elle se hissa pour la bloquer quand la blonde tenta de se dégager une nouvelle fois en criant. Quand il estima la blessure assez nettoyée, le démon attrapa une bande de drap qu'il imbiba d'alcool avant de la presser sur la blessure. Abby hurla de nouveau et il écarta le tissu avant de la panser avec une autre bande propre. Du sang commençait à ruisseler de la plaie et elle se demanda un instant si Ciel avait bien fait d'enlever le pus séché qui l'empêchait de couler. Il n'avait retiré que ce liquide jaunâtre et pourtant ses doigts glissaient sur le sang. Elle pinça les lèvres en le voyant lourdement insister sur le nœud et Abby poussa une autre plainte douloureuse. Il écarta ses mains maculées et s'essuya le front tandis que le rythme erratique des respirations de la blonde déclinait progressivement.

« Vous ne m'aurez pas facilité la tâche Adams »

Abby se contenta de se laisser lourdement tomber en arrière, le souffle court. Le démon se releva et contourna prestement le lit en s'essuyant dans les draps. Il lui tendit la bouteille de Whisky qui avait servit de désinfectant et intercepta un carnet à la reliure de cuir sur la table de chevet. Il retourna s'asseoir au bureau sans un mot, le visage fermé. La blonde ne s'inquiéta pas de son mutisme et fixa la bouteille quelques instants avant d'en prendre une gorgée, grimaçante. Elle se retourna vers elle, un faible sourire au bord des lèvres.

« Toi … tu es venue jusqu'ici ? »

Elle sentit un large sourire illuminer ses traits et la prit dans ses bras avec une émotion mal contenue.

« J'ai eu tellement peur qu'on arrive pas à temps ! Comment tu t'es fait ça ? »

« Je me suis ouverte le bras en essayant de forcer la serrure, c'est compliqué »

Elle soupira longuement, respirant de nouveau pour la première fois depuis une semaine. Elle sentait qu'une vanne de soucis accumulés s'était ouverte en elle, comme si toute son appréhension et ses contrariétés s'envolaient à la vue de la blonde. Tremblante, Abby ne brisa pas le contact et elle lui planta un baiser sur le front avec précautions.

« Je suis désolée pour tout ça. On est là maintenant »

Abby tenta de retenir un sanglot et elle sentit sa poitrine crouler sous la culpabilité.

« Il ne t'arrivera plus rien »

Elle relâcha doucement son étreinte pour la détailler d'un œil attentif. Elle ne portait que ses sous vêtements et l'élégant ensemble mauve de dentelle qu'elle disait tant aimer était à présent en piteux état. Sa poitrine se soulevait et se rabaissait irrégulièrement et elle était couverte de chair de poule.

« Tu n'as pas froid ? Et tes habits ? »

Elle toussa avant de reprendre une gorgée du breuvage, défaillante.

« Ils étaient complètements fichus et trempés de sang alors il les a enlevé »

Elle fronça les sourcils et la blonde poursuivit son explication.

« Ce sont des fous ici, ils kidnappent des gens pour les sacrifier »

« Je sais oui. Toi ça va ? »

Elle hocha la tête, davantage maîtresse de ses moyens.

« J'étais la dernière. Au début on était sept dans le couloir, toutes des femmes. Il y avait une anglaise dans la cellule en face de la mienne mais à part elle je ne comprenais pas ce que disaient les autres. Elles parlaient allemand et autrichien ou quelque chose comme ça. Si on se dépêche on peut encore sauver cette fille, ils sont venus la chercher que tout à l'heure. Heureusement qu'elle était là je serais devenue folle sans elle »

Ils allaient difficilement pouvoir sauver cette femme si c'était d'elle dont avait parlé les deux hommes dans la chambre froide.

« Je ne sais pas si ça va être possible ... »

Elle hocha gravement la tête et replia ses genoux contre elle pour les encercler de ses bras, la voix tremblotante.

« Ils nous nourrissaient avec une espèce de bouillie, presque jamais d'eau. A chaque fois que quelqu'un arrivait on se demandait qui allait être choisie pour mourir, on redoutait chaque nuit parce qu'on avait peur que ce soit la dernière »

Elle serra les dents, refroidie par ses propres paroles.

« Il y en a une qui était là depuis longtemps, elle est morte avant qu'on vienne la chercher. Sa cellule était tout au fond pourtant il y avait une odeur abominable c'était- »

Élise se sentit grimacer, glacée par les détails. La jeune blonde tremblait et semblait tétanisée par ce qu'elle racontait. Seul le destin semblait avoir décidé qu'Abby serait la dernière à être choisie pour être sacrifiée. Son kidnapping n'avait été qu'un piège pour la faire venir elle. La blonde n'était visiblement pas destinée à rentrer à Londres saine et sauve et elle non plus. Ils lui avait menti dans la lettre et avait profité de sa faiblesse pour la manipuler. Une vague de fureur s'empara d'elle en les imaginant arriver un jour plus tard et elle s'incita au calme, caressant les cheveux de la blonde pour se rassurer.

« Toi tu es vivante c'est tout ce qui compte »

Abby ne réagit pas et se décala pour reposer son bras douloureux. La couleur rouge vive de tissu qui compressait sa plaie n'avait rien de rassurant. Elle la laissa se reposer et se retourna vers Ciel qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche et s'était écarté pour les laisser se retrouver.

« Que s'est-il passé, pourquoi me suis-je endormie ? »

Il frotta sa mâchoire d'un air contrarié et garda les yeux rivés sur sa lecture.

« Vous vous êtes évanouie, ce doit être la fatigue combinée à vos émotions fortes de cette nuit »

Qui pouvait être assez stupide pour s'évanouir dans un moment pareil ? C'était parfaitement incompréhensible.

« Où l'avez-vous retrouvé ? »

Il finit de lire sa phrase et se redressa, désignant la porte près du lit d'un coup de tête.

« C'est l'escalier qui conduit aux cellules »

« Il venait s'assurer tous les soirs qu'aucune d'entre nous n'était parvenue à se libérer, ce salaud. Partons tout de suite Lily, aide-moi »

Abby se redressa avec ardeur pour gagner le bord du lit. Le démon haussa un sourcil dubitatif en la voyant gigoter.

« Vous avez déjà perdu presque deux litres de sang, vous feriez mieux de rester tranquille »

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, la blonde s'effondra et elle la rattrapa en catastrophe pour la réinstaller sur le lit. Elle soupira en repliant les couvertures sur elle.

« Quelles conséquences deux litres de sang en moins auront-ils au niveau de ses capacités motrices ? »

Elle n'avait aucune idée du nombre de litres qu'un humain de la corpulence et de l'âge d'Abby pouvait perdre avant que son état ne devienne critique. Il tourna une page et soupira longuement, comme à la recherche d'une explication claire.

« Cela dépend de nombreux critères. Vous avez vous même fait une hémorragie externe sévère quand vous avez été hospitalisée l'autre jour. Les médecins on constaté qu'il manquait plus de quatre litres de sang dans vos veines et pourtant- »

« Hein ? Lily c'est quoi cette histoire ? »

Elle se retourna vers la blonde et ouvrit la bouche sans grand enthousiasme pour tenter de trouver une réponse convenable, peu intéressée par le sujet sur le moment. C'est le démon qui se chargea du résumé à sa place.

« Elle a été gravement blessée dans des circonstances encore troubles, nous n'avons pas identifié son agresseur »

Il se retourna vers elle tandis que la blonde le fixait encore la bouche grande ouverte.

« Il s'est écoulé un peu plus d'une minute trente entre le moment où vous avez perdu connaissance et celui où Sebastian vous a présenté aux autorités urgentistes et malgré cela vous êtes passée à deux doigts de la mort. Ce qui a été décisif c'est votre prise en charge immédiate par l'unité de réanimation de l'hôpital et le fait d'avoir eu accès à des technologies de pointe pour vous soigner, ce qui n'est pas le cas d'Adams en ce moment. Mais même sans cela elle a perdu tout ce sang de façon plus progressive que vous, son corps a très certainement eu le temps de mettre en œuvre une compensation hémodynamique »

Abby acquiesça d'un air l'air grave. Sa mère était une ancienne urgentiste du prestigieux Hôpital Royal Bompton de Londres et elle semblait saisir toutes les conséquences qu'impliquaient les propos du démon. Élise se releva du lit, convaincue par le hochement de tête de son amie.

« Dépêchons-nous de retrouver le cousin de la Reine et de repartir en vitesse alors »

Quelque chose vint soudainement percuter son esprit pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'armoire, un fait tout à fait anormal qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors pas relevé.

« Attendez une minute. Comment ai-je pu rentrer chez moi deux jours après l'agression et ne pas garder de séquelles de cet accident alors ? »

Il laissa tomber le carnet sur le bureau sans conviction avant de la sonder du regard.

« Votre rétablissement ne s'est pas fait en un jour. En réalité vous avez été droguée à forte dose pour aider votre organisme à se rétablir. Les substances qu'ils vous ont injecté ont stimulé les parties de votre cerveau atteintes par le manque de nutriments sanguins et ont décuplé l'activité de vos cellules nerveuses pour accélérer le processus de convalescence. C'est aussi ce qui vous a fait perdre du poids »

Elle resta le fixer de longues secondes, interdite. Elle n'avait jamais évoqué le sujet avec lui et n'avait toujours pas compris ce qui s'était concrètement passé dans cet hôpital. Elle en gardait d'ailleurs des souvenirs vagues, assez flous et se souvenait d'un manque de lucidité dans son comportement. Si le démon ne lui mentait pas une fois de plus, cette version des faits pouvait expliquer un bon nombre de choses étranges. Elle se souvenait avoir entendu Sebastian lui faire remarquer que son visage s'était creusé quelques jours plus tôt.

Le démon se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise en voyant son air accusateur, comme lassé d'avance par la conversation inéluctable qui se profilait.

« Vous plaisantez n'est ce pas ? De toute façon les médecins n'ont pas le droit de prendre ce genre d'initiatives sans l'autorisation du patient, leur déontologie est très stricte là dessus; pas vrai Abby ? »

La blonde acquiesça faiblement et le démon soupira intérieurement. Elle posait trop de question pour son propre bien.

« Si j'étais en train de vous mentir comment expliqueriez-vous le fait que vous ayez pu sortir si vite de ce lit d'hôpital et marcher de façon intensive pendant deux jours alors que vous n'aviez presque par dormi ni mangé de la semaine et veniez de vous faire perfuser plus de la moitié de votre sang ? »

« Qu'est ce qu'ils m'ont donné pour que ça fasse autant d'effet ? Quand et comment est-ce qu'ils m'ont fait ça ? »

« Par intraveineuse, le jour même. Pour le reste, le lait chaud de la veille de notre départ a sans aucun doute dû vous sembler plus revigorant que d'ordinaire. J'ai maintenu les doses comme nous devions partir le lendemain. Elles ne sont pas létales et vous n'aurez pas de séquelles, sauf quelques effets indésirables sur le court terme »

« Quelques "effets indésirables" ? »

Il soupira, réticent à poursuivre.

« Eh bien les effets secondaires habituels »

Sidérées par son ton neutre, elles lui lancèrent un regard lourd de reproches et il leva les yeux au ciel, acculé. Les effets secondaires habituels des drogues n'avaient de secondaire que le nom et étaient particulièrement néfastes pour l'organisme et la santé mentale pour ce qu'elle savait.

« Puisque je vous dis que tout va bien »

« Dîtes-lui ce que vous lui avez filé bordel de merde ! Ces quoi ces effets secondaires ?! »

Abby avait fait mine de se relever pour le menacer et elle la fit se rasseoir de force. Le démon lança un regard sombre à la blonde pendant qu'elle replaçait les couvertures sur elle et répondit d'une voix plate.

« Quelques courbatures, troubles du sommeil, des sensations d'épuisement, de paranoïas, d'anxiété, des hallucinations voir une psychose à forte dose »

Elles restèrent le regarder avec une expression ahurie, interloquées par son haussement d'épaules final. Il dépréciait clairement les conséquences de son traitement.

« Je suis conscient qu'il était assez malvenu de vous amener ici dans votre état, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix »

« Mais vous êtes complètement cinglé ma parole ! Vous êtes un gros malade Phantomhive ! »

Elle fit fi de la blonde qui vilipendait le démon sans pitié et repassa en revue son attitude des derniers jours.

« Cela expliquerait mon envie de cache-cache dans un avion en plein orage ou mon endurance physique alors que je n'avais pas fait d'exercice depuis un an ? »

Il détourna son regard meurtrier de la blonde et composa une attitude plus contenue.

« Sans l'ombre d'un doute »

« Et vous ne m'avez rien signalé. »

Il soupira à son ton récriminateur.

« Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de faire semblant, vous étiez constamment à bout de nerfs et la moindre remarque vous faisait partir dans une effervescence hargneuse »

« Vous n'aviez qu'à braver ces effervescences que vous avez vous même provoqué alors, au lieu de vous défiler »

Elle constata à la crispation de sa mâchoire que sa pique avait fortement déplu à sa fierté de Phantomhive.

« Je vous rappelle que j'ai attendu cinq minutes dans le cockpit que vous daigniez vous cacher, que j'ai fait semblant de ne pas vous avoir remarqué pour vous faire plaisir et que j'ai fermé les yeux sur votre tentative de noyade dans le marais »

« Je voulais vous faire ce que vous m'aviez fait ! C'est vous qui avez poussé une droguée éreintée dans de l'eau à trois degrés à une heure du matin ! »

« Seize. Vous étiez déjà mouillée ce bain d'eau froide n'allait pas vous tuer. De toute façon vous êtes saine et sauve, non ? Il ne vous est rien arrivé et c'est moi qui ai eu à vous supporter alors de quoi vous vous plaignez ? »

 _Jouer à cache cache avec une pauvre victime innocente et ignorante de sa situation au lieu de compter les moutons, quel immense sacrifice_

Elle ne pouvait pas démentir que le démon était parvenu à ses fins, même si il avait usé de méthodes peu orthodoxes, mais le fait qu'il n'ait pas daigné lui en parler malgré les occasions qui étaient loin d'avoir manqué la révoltait. C'est la voix d'Abby qui retentit alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche.

« C'est touchant ce dévouement expiateur Phantomhive, vous voulez aussi des applaudissements je suppose ? Maintenant vous avez intérêt à gérer ce coup là et à assumer les conséquences de vos actes, parce que c'est vous qui avez décidé de l'envoyer au casse pipe et de la rendre hypersensible. Si j'apprends que vous droguez Lily encore une seule fois votre capacité à procréer sera grandement compromise après que je me sois occupée de vous croyez-moi »

Le démon plissa les yeux et haussa les sourcils d'un air méprisant.

« Au lieu de proférer des insanités plus grosses que vous Adams, décrivez-nous plutôt en détails le déroulement de votre enlèvement, vous vous êtes laissée berner par un inconnu qui proposait des sucettes ? Ou peut être vous ont-ils appâté avec le prix Nobel de la crédibilité »

« Ils m'ont endormi avec du chloroforme pendant que je payais mon parking espèce d'abruti ! »

« Habile. C'est bien la seule façon de vous rendre supportable. A présent si vous voulez retourner dormir ne vous gênez pas, nous nous passerons de votre aide pour relever le niveau intellectuel de cette conversation: vous avez été déclarée inapte en la matière »

« Mais on s'en branle de ce que vous avez déclaré mon pauvre ! »

« Abbyy je crois que tu es un peu secouée tu ne devrais pas t'énerver ça va te fatiguer repose-toi »

Malgré ses vives protestations, elle força la blonde à se recoucher et cette dernière n'obtempéra qu'après avoir reprit une gorgée de Whisky. Elle se retourna vers Ciel qui la fusillait toujours du regard, très peu charmé par sa vulgarité.

« C'est vous qui avez exigé cette mesure à ma place, et les médecins ont accepté de vous fournir le nécessaire ? »

Il se détourna d'un air sombre et arracha une page du carnet avec minutie.

« Ne vous méprenez pas c'est une pratique purement illégale, je n'ai juste pas laissé le choix aux médecins. Votre majordome avait le pouvoir de prendre la décision à votre place et c'est ce qu'il a fait »

« Alors vous avez forcé Andrew et les médecins ?! »

« Votre majordome n'est pas stupide, il a compris que je devais vous garder avec moi pour vous maintenir en vie. Les hôpitaux ne sont pas des lieux sûrs, tout le monde peut y avoir accès et ce n'était pas blessée et inconsciente que vous y auriez été en sécurité. Peut être que cette chose ou quelqu'un d'autre aurait profité de votre faiblesse pour finir le travail si bien commencé si je n'étais pas intervenu »

Elle déglutit difficilement, horrifiée. Elle ne s'était pas encore habituée à ce qu'on veuille la tuer. Cette crainte avait fini par disparaître au fil des années avec son anonymat.

« Mais c'était inconsidéré, j'aurais pu faire n'importe quoi ! »

« Ça, vous l'avez déjà fait »

Elle se mordit l'intérieure de la joue, sentant l'humiliation lui chauffer le visage. Elle se souvenait avoir ressentit une telle frustration, une telle impatience … Aurait-elle agi de la même façon dans son état normal ?

« Votre témérité malvenue a failli nous coûter bien plus qu'un échec de la mission toute à l'heure »

Elle soupira et passa une main lasse sur son front, s'asseyant sur le lit. Elle se sentait faible et avait l'impression d'être une épave, autant sur le plan physique qu'intellectuel.

« Enfin. Abby est tirée d'affaire c'est tout ce qui compte »

Il claqua la langue, l'air dédaigneux.

« Il n'y a pas grand chose comme matériel ici, ce n'est que temporaire »

Abby grinça des dents et en profita pour revenir à la charge.

« Espèce de sauvage ! Vous avez essayé d'assassiner Lily et vous vouliez remettre le couvert avec moi pour ne pas avoir de témoins ! »

Elle resta très dubitative sur le choix de son expression et cru même avoir affaire à Grell quelques instants. Indifférent, le démon leva les yeux au ciel avec exaspération avant de retourner à sa lecture.

« La plaie est infectée il fallait au moins enlever le pus du début de nécrose. Cela vous a refait saigner mais vous évitera une gangrène si nous rentrons à temps, mais je vous en prie ne me remerciez pas »

Elle écarquilla les yeux à la mention de gangrène. Une telle maladie se propageait en si peu de temps ? La blonde, quant à elle, ne semblait pas apprendre le fait et vociféra de plus belle.

« Vous m'avez fait croire que vous alliez attendre que je sois prête et vous m'avez prise par surprise ! »

« Je n'avais pas le temps pour votre comédie de délurée et ça n'a pas fait mal longtemps »

« Vous!-»

« Il te sauve la vie Abby tu devrais le remercier et profiter du peu de temps qu'il te reste pour dormir avant qu'on y aille »

La blonde écarquilla les yeux à son ton sec. Penaude et perturbée, elle finit sa bouteille et se recala dans le lit sans un mot, la bouche tordue par un pli amère. Elle n'avait pas même grimacé en buvant.

Élise lui caressa les cheveux machinalement et la laissa se reposer pour se diriger vers le divan d'un pas morne. Maintenant qu'elle en savait plus à propos de son traitement, elle réalisait qu'elle se sentait comme anesthésiée et qu'elle voyait flou par moments. Ciel baissa la voix pour que la blonde n'entende pas depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Elle haussa un sourcil sarcastique dans sa direction.

 _A votre avis ?_

« Vous avez des vertiges ? »

« Oui mais ça va »

« Les effets secondaires semblent s'estomper »

 _Peut être mais j'ai toujours l'impression d'être un légume_

Le noble retourna à ses affaires sans un mot de plus et elle l'observa faire, pensive. Le visage fermé, il épongea son front et s'empara de la bouteille de détergent russe délaissée depuis leur arrivée. Il vida la fin de son contenu en trois gorgées et toussa avant de défaillir sous son regard médusé. Elle comprit ce qui n'allait pas en le voyant crisper sa main sur le haut de son bras, les dents serrées. Il prenait sur lui depuis le début pour s'occuper d'elles et elle n'avait même pas pensé à lui demander comment allait son épaule.

« Vous voulez que je regarde ? »

Il releva la tête et son visage afficha la même expression fermée.

« Il n'y a rien à faire »

Il désigna Abby sur le lit d'un coup de tête.

« J'ai dû lui poser un garrot serré cela deviendra encore plus dangereux si nous traînons »

Il parlait de nouveau à voix basse pour qu'eux seuls puissent entendre. Elle chuchota à son tour, se penchant vers lui depuis l'accoudoir du canapé pour gagner en discrétion sonore.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle risque exactement ? »

Maintenant qu'elle le détaillait à la lumière, la fatigue se lisait nettement sur ses traits. Il était blanc comme un linge.

« Des problèmes. Un membre qui ne reçoit pas d'apport en oxygène pourrit et devient inutilisable en très peu de temps. Elle était sous l'emprise d'une sorte de stupéfiant qui la rendait inapte à se défendre et favorisait la coagulation mais ses effets s'estompent et elle recommence à saigner abondamment. La plaie peut attendre quelques heures mais le garrot empêche le membre d'être irrigué si il reste posé plus de vingt minutes »

« Desserrons-le un peu pour laisser le sang circuler »

« Si vous faîtes cela la pression sur son bras va avoir l'effet inverse et inciter l'hémorragie »

« On peut essayer de l'enlever et de compresser à la main ? »

« Ce ne sera pas suffisant et nous ne pourrons pas nous déplacer »

« Ça finira forcément par coaguler »

Elle se releva avec difficulté pour mettre ses dires en pratique et la voix presque intraitable du démon raisonna de nouveau à ses oreilles.

« C'est la dernière chose à faire. Déjà vous ne devez pas toucher la blessure avec vos mains et la coagulation est un processus plus complexe que cela. Nous n'avons pas le temps d'attendre que le sang coagule et enlever un garrot déjà posé lorsque l'on apporte pas les soins nécessaires pour stopper l'hémorragie risque de provoquer un arrêt cardiaque. Personne d'autre que des médecins ne doivent le retirer à présent »

Elle se stoppa, inquiète. Mais qu'y avait-il à faire alors ? Voyant sa panique grandissante, le démon se contenta de poursuivre d'une voix neutre.

« Nous avons deux heures tout au plus avant que sa situation ne devienne critique alors pour l'instant ne pensez qu'à sortir d'ici et cela suffira »

Elle força son cœur qui s'emballait de nouveau à se calmer. Abby n'était pas en danger immédiat et le noble semblait confiant, il n'y avait pas de quoi perdre son sang froid.

« Il me reste une dernière chose à faire vous n'avez qu'à rester là toutes les deux »

Il rangea les bouteilles dans le bar et se redressa pour se diriger vers la sortie.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait si quelqu'un arrive ? »

« Je ne serais pas loin. Cherchez-lui des habits dans l'armoire, ne la couvrez pas trop elle doit pouvoir marcher »

« Mais elle n'est pas en état de marcher »

« Nous réglerons ce problème plus tard »

« Revenez vite s'il vous plait »

Il referma la porte derrière lui après un hochement de tête à son intention. La voix d'Abby parvint à ses oreilles depuis le lit, encore secouée.

« Il va où là ? »

« On va rentrer t'inquiète pas, il lui reste juste quelque chose à faire avant de partir. Et si on se faisait une soirée sushis devant tous les vieux Friends pour fêter ton retour, ça te dirait ? »

Les tremblements dans sa voix semblèrent se stabiliser et elle su qu'elle était sur le bon chemin.

« … Il y aura le travelo aussi ? »

« Grell ? Je crains que oui. Il a décidé de s'installer c'est compliqué »

Elle se détendit à vue d'œil, presque amusée par l'idée.

« Ce serait marrant si on arrivait à caser ce fou entre Phantomhive et Sebastian dans le même canapé tu trouve pas ? »

Elle souriait avec un certain sadisme à présent, presque jubilante.

« Euh ça serait la troisième guerre mondiale non ? Sebastian essaierait de l'étrangler incognito, Ciel le frapperait à tout bout de champ et l'autre finirait par se plaindre pour son maquillage »

« C'est bon on lui donnera du waterproof. On doit essayer cette expérience, pour le progrès de la science »

« Si le bien de l'humanité est en jeu on verra ce qu'on peut faire. Au fait je dors depuis longtemps ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils, pensive.

« Je sais pas tu dormais déjà quand je suis arrivée. Il m'a déposé là et est reparti dans le passage, il est resté assez longtemps d'ailleurs. Après il a vu mon bras et il a insisté pour s'en occuper, tu t'es réveillée à ce moment là »

« Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là bas ? »

« Je sais pas. Je l'ai pris pour l'un d'eux au début, je croyais qu'ils venaient m'emmener donc je me suis débattue. On a faillit tomber dans les escaliers, j'ai eu peur »

Abby grimaça maladroitement avant de poursuivre, penaude.

« Il m'a hurlé dessus avant que je comprenne que c'était pas Fugger. Je crois qu'il est blessé et que j'ai rouvert sa plaie donc il était très énervé »

« T'es encore pire que moi en fait »

« Ho ! En plus je suis à moitié à poil, super quand on est toute seule avec un démon »

Elle sourit malgré elle au ton indigné de son amie qui avait les joues légèrement rougies par l'alcool.

« T'inquiète pas tu n'as pas grand chose à craindre de sa part là dessus »

Elle roula des yeux, désabusée.

« Ouais, d'ailleurs il s'en fout »

La blonde haussa dédaigneusement les sourcils et attrapa sa poitrine pour la soupeser d'un air courroucé.

« Je comprends pas il n'a rien regardé du tout, ils sont pas beaux mes seins ? »

« De quoi tu te plains exactement tu fais du bonnet C »

« C'est pas encore assez gros pour Monsieur Phantomhive on dirait ! Pff tous les mêmes »

 _Erhm_

Elle était restée enfermée pendant des jours dans des conditions abominables et se plaignait à présent qu'un homme n'ait pas été charmé par la vue de ses seins.

« Il te sauvait la vie il avait autre chose à faire que mater »

« Quand même ! Les hommes sont faibles avec ces choses là normalement mais lui il est resté hyper sérieux, c'est un complot ! »

 _Je vais me faire engueuler bientôt_

« Ce n'est peut être pas la première fois qu'il voit une femme nue. Pourquoi tu tiens tant à ce qu'il fasse attention à tes seins d'ailleurs toi ? »

« Je suis pas toute nue ! Parce que ! »

Elle haussa les sourcils et la blonde détourna la tête en soupirant.

« Il est encore plus canon que dans mes souvenirs et il a les mains toutes chaudes ... »

Elle retint une grimace d'amertume et claqua la langue avec irritation.

« Ouais ça va il est mignon mais pas non plus »

Abby sourit narquoisement dans un clin d'œil appuyé qui la fit souffler dédaigneusement.

« C'est moi ou j'entends du regret dans ta voix ma chérie ? Jalouse ? Mouahaha »

« N'importe quoi ! C'est le diable en personne il a un caractère horrible, il est prétentieux, mégalo et il m'a poussée dans de l'eau glacée après m'avoir forcée à marcher une journée entière ! »

« Certes mais l'enfer ça doit pas être trop pourri si il fait partie du comité d'accueil »

Elle roula des yeux et soupira, ne souhaitant pas particulièrement poursuivre ce genre de débat qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Abby se redressa sur le lit et s'assit en tailleur.

« D'ailleurs qu'est ce qu'il fait ici ? C'est la première fois que je le vois habillé normalement »

« C'est un peu compliqué »

« J'avais cru comprendre. N'empêche que ses costumes lui vont super bien mais la veste cache tout tandis que là la chemise et le pantalon sont plus près du corps-»

« Abbyy t'es bourrée ça suffit »

Après lui avoir lancé une fiole d'eau bénite au visage, avoir clamé détester les démons et menacé de l'émasculer la voilà qui fantasmait littéralement sur lui.

 _C'est encore plus compliqué que ce qu'on raconte les femmes en fait_

« Quoi t'es aveugle ? Sans déconner il a un de ces culs-»

« Je veux plus rien entendre je vais t'appeler Grell Sutcliff si ça continue ! »

Elle éclata de rire à sa menace peut convaincante.

« Ce n'est peut être pas lui le plus bizarre en fait »

« Rha j'ai pas dis qu'il était moche non plus »

« Manquerait plus que ça ! C'est marrant je me sens euphorique je sais même pas pourquoi »

« Moi je sais, ça s'appelle une bouteille, c'est vide et ça roule sous ton lit. En tout cas tu me fais flipper »

« N'empêche que je sens plus rien à mon bras ! Alors vous êtes tous venus pour me sauver~? »

« Il fallait bien ! Mais Sebastian ne pouvait pas s'approcher je t'expliquerai. Ciel voulait être discret alors on a dû éviter les grands axes, il est aussi ici pour retrouver la trace d'un cousin de la Reine qui a été enlevé »

« J'espère qu'il est encore en vie et qu'on va sortir d'ici sans problèmes ! »

Elle soupira lourdement en repensant au fiasco des deux jours précédents qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir subi pour rien.

« Moi aussi »

Abby sourit, étrangement jubilante.

« Alors ? Il a tenté un truc ? »

« Qui, Ciel ? »

« Bah oui ! Il a essayé de se rapprocher ? »

« De qui ? »

« Toi nunuche qui d'autre ! »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, outrée par l'insinuation.

« Mais non ! »

Abby fit une moue boudeuse.

« Même pas une seule fois ? »

« La ferme »

« Han mais il est trop nul … C'est bien ce que je disais oublis-le de toute façon c'est un boulet tu vaux mieux que ça »

 _Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'on vient de me larguer avec sa façon de dire les choses ?_

Elle s'entendit soupirer longuement.

 _«_ J'ai l'impression d'être son fardeau universel quand je suis avec lui »

« Raconte moi tout je veux avoir tous les détails ! »

« Non ça prendrait trop longtemps »

« On a rien d'autre à faire en attendant qu'il revienne de toute façon »

« C'est pas faux »

Elle se lança finalement dans son récit à l'aide de grands gestes et de changements de tons pour captiver son amie. Si elle pouvait lui procurer un peu de réconfort et la faire oublier leur cauchemar quelques minutes de plus elle n'allait pas lésiner sur les moyens. Elle raconta brièvement tout leur parcours jusqu'ici en omettant volontairement de parler de ce qu'ils avaient découvert dans cette étrange cuisine, du bassin de pierre, de leur rencontre dans les cachots et de tout ce qui aurait pu l'inquiéter d'autre. Elle se garda également de parler du mercenaire près du lac. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas les motivations de ses commanditaires mais savait qu'elle aurait encore affaire un lui, quoi qu'elle fasse. Une fois qu'elle eu finit, Abby sembla hautement satisfaite de sa prestation.

« C'est bizarre comment il se comporte avec toi ça doit pas être facile de suivre »

« Bah … Il me traite à peine comme un être humain quoi, je crois que je m'y fais progressivement »

« Je parle pas de ça patate. Un jour il te laisse tomber dans l'eau et l'autre il s'emmerde à te porter pour te faire visiter tout le château »

« J'ai vu mieux comme "visite". Il n'a pas vraiment eu le choix crois-moi, j'étais un peu … agitée avec tout ça »

« Bah pourquoi ? »

 _Parce que j'étais droguée et que je croyais que tu étais morte ?_

« Laisse tomber »

Abby lui pinça la joue et la secoua mollement pour lui faire faire une grimace avant d'éclater de rire. Incrédule, elle resta quelques instants à la fixer avant de se dérider à son tour. Elle voyait à quel point parler de ce genre de sujets légers faisait du bien à son amie.

 _Même si le Whisky a fait le plus gros du travail_

« Qu'est ce qu'il est parti faire du coup ? »

« Chercher le cousin de la Reine sans doute, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne s'attend pas à le retrouver vivant »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Il ne semblait pas spécialement pressé je trouve »

« En tout cas j'espère qu'il ne va tomber sur personne parce que sinon on est mal, enfin je suppose que ça ira pour lui mais nous ... »

 _Il n'a pas utilisé ses pouvoirs pour se battre avec Fugger et la brute tout à l'heure. Il n'y a pas de quoi ne pas s'inquiéter avec ce sceau._

« Je devrais aller vérifier si il ne nous a pas abandonnées »

« Haha, il en est capable »

« Euh je vais allez faire un tour. Je reviens vite »

Elle s'assura qu'Abby était bien installée et qu'elle ne risquait pas d'avoir froid avant de traverser la pièce et d'ouvrir prudemment la porte. Elle détailla avec minutie le long couloir interminable plus désert qu'une épave de navire et chuchota, au cas où, frissonnant à la fraîcheur nouvelle du corridor.

« Ciel ? »

Personne ne lui répondit et elle soupira lourdement, à peine étonnée.

 _Je me disais bien que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de le laisser partir comme ça_

« Ciel vous êtes là ? »

Il avait dit qu'il reviendrait les chercher, mais si il avait rencontré des gens ou eu des problèmes ? S'éloigner d'Abby était idiot dans leur situation et mieux valait rester dans la chambre là où il saurait les retrouver mais rien ne l'empêchait de vérifier les alentours. Elle s'aventura avec prudence sur quelques mètres et tendit l'oreille, à l'affût du moindre bruit de pas. Il y avait des portraits tous plus austères les uns que les autres qui ornaient les murs et elle frissonna en craignant reconnaître les traits de Fugger sur l'un d'eux. Elle sursauta en entendant quelqu'un approcher et se mit à tâter toutes les poignées de portes pour se cacher rapidement. Elle s'engouffra dans la première qui s'ouvrit et s'y enferma, anxieuse. Des pas décidés et étouffés traversèrent le couloir en quelques secondes et elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour ne pas se trahir. Elle sursauta en constatant que leur auteur s'arrêtait devant sa porte, écœurée par sa malchance.

 _J'ai vraiment choisis la seule pièce de tout le couloir que cet idiot était venu visiter_

Elle se saisit d'un long bougeoir massif, prête à assommer l'impertinent et une voix neutre lui parvint depuis le couloir, précédée d'un soupir.

« Qu'est ce que vous faîtes cachée là dedans exactement Debussy ? »

Elle crispa les paupières de désarroi et ouvrit lentement la porte d'un air naturel, tentant de garder contenance pour compenser le ridicule de sa situation. Le démon lui lança un regard sceptique.

« Quoi ? Vous auriez pu prévenir que ce n'était que vous »

Il sembla sur le point de rétorquer mais tourna soudainement la tête. Il entra en hâte dans la chambre et elle se décala pour le laisser passer, bousculée. Il referma sur eux et elle perçu aussitôt des rires au loin avec inquiétude

« Ils arrivent par ici ? Mais que fait-on si ils trouvent Abby ? »

Elle passa les bras autour d'elle pour se réchauffer en frissonnant. Elle avait oublié de prendre sa veste en sortant et réalisait à présent son erreur.

« Et pourquoi ne pas la leur laisser ? Elle me fait mal à la tête à crier tout le temps »

« Taisez-vous. Vous êtes un imbécile »

Il soupira et roula des yeux.

« C'était de l'humour, détendez-vous un peu bon sang. Il n'y a rien à faire à part attendre »

 _Quel humour_

Elle claqua la langue dédaigneusement avant de se mettre à réfléchir à la situation. Elle espérait vraiment que personne n'aurait l'idée d'aller investiguer dans la chambre de Fugger si ils avaient retrouvé les corps.

« Je suis venue vous aider, plus vite on quittera cet endroit plus vite Abby sera hors de danger »

Il fronça les sourcils, visiblement peu convaincu de l'utilité de ses services.

« Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas restée avec elle plutôt ? Elle risque de faire n'importe quoi si elle est livrée à elle même dans cet état »

« Elle n'est pas stupide ! Parce que. Comme vous ne reveniez pas on se demandait si vous nous aviez abandonnées »

Il soupira, désabusé.

« Par pitié arrêtez de psychoter à longueur de temps »

Elle chuchota avec un certain agacement.

« Cela fait une demie heure que vous vagabondez dans tout le manoir et je suis censée rester calme alors vous ne m'avez même pas laissé de quoi nous défendre, que Abby risque de mourir et que l'on se fera tuer ou pire si on nous retrouve ? »

« Soit »

Il rouvrit la porte et sonda le couloir avant lui tendre son arme pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Elle l'attrapa et la rangea dans son holster, le remerciant d'un hochement de tête. Il se retourna vers la chambre et resta quelques instants immobiles avant de lui faire signe de patienter. Il laissa la porte entre ouverte et s'avança vers l'intérieur.

Elle s'appuya pour sa part sur le mur boisé avec nervosité. Était-ce une bonne idée d'être venue au final ? N'aurait-elle pas été plus utile à Abby qu'à lui ? Elle ne pensait pas qu'ils auraient de la visite si tôt comme les invités étaient en plein repas.

Elle observa le démon ouvrir les rideaux et la lune pénétrer dans la chambre par de longs faisceaux clairs. Elle éprouvait l'impérieuse envie de briser le silence mais les mots lui faisaient défaut. Elle avait l'impression de s'être ridiculisée un peu plus tôt en laissant ses émotions et sa panique prendre le dessus. Maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvée Abby, toute cette tension et ses actes irréfléchis lui paraissaient troublants. Le démon n'avait probablement rien à faire de ses excuses et elle hésita un instant avant de se gifler mentalement pour cette faiblesse.

« Pardon d'avoir failli tout gâcher tout à l'heure »

Le démon semblait plus occupé à vérifier sous le lit qu'à l'écouter.

« Entre ça et toutes les autres fois je ne pense pas être en mesure de pouvoir vous remercier assez un jour »

« C'est bon »

Il ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention et elle soupira, démotivée malgré elle.

« Bref, oui. Merci quoi »

Elle décida de partir se retrancher dans la chambre avec Abby pour mettre fin au massacre de son amour propre. Elle devait la rassurer et lui trouver de quoi s'habiller. Elle fit volte face et s'engagea dans le couloir en espérant arriver avant que d'autres invités ne la remarque.

« Attendez »

Il l'attrapa fermement par l'épaule en l'empêchant de passer la porte.

« Ne nous faîtes pas bêtement repérer tenez-vous tranquille le temps qu'ils quittent les parages »

« Mais ils sont partis là »

Elle resta attendre et entendit finalement d'autres éclats de voix au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes.

 _J'aurais largement eu le temps d'y aller_

Elle referma la porte et le démon la tira vers lui, comme inquiet que ses jambes ne décident d'agir toutes seules. Elle plaça brièvement ses mains devant elle pour maintenir une certaine distance entre elle et son torse et tendit l'oreille. Ils étaient de nouveau dans le noir et cette obscurité qui revenait sans cesse la hanter commençait à la rendre folle.

« C'est juste que je préférerais être avec Abby, si il y a un problème elle ne pourra rien faire »

Il resta un instant à l'écoute avant de baisser les yeux sur elle.

« Je n'en doute pas mais si vous vous faîtes repérer vous allez nous attirer des ennuis et je préférerais éviter d'appeler Sebastian pour si peu »

Elle ne lutta pas plus longtemps et soupira d'impuissance.

« Toujours réfléchir avant d'agir Debussy. Un objectif est ce qui doit vous guider dans votre mission, mais il ne doit pas pour autant éclipser tout le reste, des contraintes vous feront nécessairement prendre des détours quand il n'y a pas d'autres solutions »

Elle ne répondit rien, n'écoutant pas moins son conseil pour autant.

« C'est votre première mission sur le terrain ? »

« Je croyais que vous aviez fouiné dans mon dossier ? »

« Tout n'y est pas consigné, pas vos initiatives personnelles du moins »

« On ne me confie pas ce genre de responsabilités et je ne m'amuse pas aux missions suicides en solo »

Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de prendre un ton pincé. Comme si une novice telle qu'elle allait être chargée en toute autonomie d'un rapatriement royal au bout de sa première année de service.

« Alors soyez digne d'en recevoir. Apprenez à évaluer une situation, à calculer le coût de votre action par rapport aux avantages qu'elle vous procura en tenant compte des risques potentiels. Tout est question d'appréciation mais il s'agit avant tout de savoir rester calme et de ne jamais se laisser emporter par ses émotions »

Elle grinça des dents, sentant la vexation poindre en elle. A ce qu'elle avait compris, c'était davantage la faute du traitement que la sienne et elle s'était déjà excusée alors ne pouvait-il pas simplement oublier sa crise du début de nuit ?

Il passa un doigt sous son menton avec condescendance qu'il releva pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Mais j'ose espérer que cette leçon-ci est acquise à présent »

Elle chercha machinalement à se dégager et il ne lâcha pas sa prise, le regard dur.

« Il n'y a pas que le traitement qui a influencé négativement votre comportement. Vous êtes psychologiquement faible, vous vous laissez dépasser par votre peur »

Elle détourna le regard avec froideur, agacée du rappel. Voyant qu'il avait visé juste, il sourit d'un air satisfait et elle balaya sa main pour se dégager en silence avant de faire appel à toute sa volonté pour feindre la surdité, piquée au vif.

« Ce n'est pas vous, cette petite fille effrayée. La vraie Élise Debussy a terminé major de sa promotion durant sa formation militaire élitiste malgré son retard de presque deux an »

Elle ne répondit rien, sentant un gouffre menacer de creuser sa poitrine.

« La douleur ne vous a pas brisé, elle a été votre force. Parce que vous n'aviez plus rien à perdre qui vous soit cher à l'époque »

« J'ai Abby et Andrew à protéger maintenant »

« Raison de plus pour ne pas laisser la peur vous paralyser ou vous faire prendre de mauvaises décisions. On ne protège rien ni personne avec des doutes »

« Qu'est ce que vous croyez ? Bien sûr que j'ai des doutes. Si il y a bien une leçon que toutes ces années m'ont fait retenir, c'est que perdre quelque chose est encore pire que de ne jamais l'avoir possédé »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Bien sûr que non. Posséder quelque chose qui nous est cher, même pour une période infime, est une chance inestimable que seule sa perte peut nous faire réaliser pleinement. Je ne supporterais pas d'entendre quiconque dire ce genre de choses en ma présence »

Sentant l'amertume lui peser, elle leva une main tremblante à son front, trouvant avec soulagement le mur derrière elle pour la soutenir. L'ignorance n'était-elle pas moins douloureuse que le manque ?

 _Une orpheline ne pleure pas des parents qu'elle n'a pas connu_

Inflexible, le démon se détourna sans un mot de plus pour continuer son inspection de la pièce vaguement éclaircie par la lumière de la nuit. Ce n'était pas tout à fait une chambre et ce qu'elle avait pris pour un lit semblait être une table massive recouverte d'une nappe foncée. Soudainement amorphe, elle attendit qu'il ai finit son inspection avec patience. Elle n'était plus à une pièce près, même si il lui semblait évident qu'ils ne trouveraient rien d'intéressant ici. Elle sentit un courant d'air lui donner chair de poule et frictionna ses bras de plus belle au nouveau courant d'air. C'était comme si une masse d'air froid se déplaçait tant la température variait d'une seconde à l'autre. Le démon avait craqué une allumette pour l'éclairer et sans grande surprise, le bout de bois n'était pas d'une aide conséquente. Elle frissonna violemment en sentant de l'air glacé lui caresser le cou.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle ferma les yeux, éprouvée.

« J'ai froid »

Elle sentait son corps s'affaiblir et se crisper.

« Vous voulez ma veste ? »

« C'est bon merci »

Le démon haussa les épaules à son refus et alluma une deuxième allumette quand la première tomba au combat. Elle se serait bien traitée d'idiote pour avoir éconduit sa (très) rare politesse mais sa tête tournait, comme si le froid engourdissait son esprit. Elle entendit vaguement un rire au loin et s'effondra sur le mur. Elle se rattrapa sur ses bras au derniers moment et se prit la tête dans les mains, perdue.

« Debussy ? »

Elle lui jeta un regard entre ses doigts, sentant les vertiges augmenter.

« Les effets secondaires. Dépêchez-vous de finir je voudrais retourner m'allonger »

Il hocha la tête et elle se laissa tomber sur le sol. Mieux valait ne pas se blesser en chutant si son état empirait. Son organisme n'avait visiblement pas encore évacué toutes les drogues ou le démon n'avait pas tout à fait été honnête avec elle et lui avait administré une nouvelle dose à son insu. Elle commençait à se sentir flotter et ses bras ne répondaient même plus à ses sollicitations.

 _ **Pour qui croît-il se prendre à toujours t'imposer sa façon de voir les choses ?**_

Elle eu l'impression d'avoir oublié un souvenir flou, celle d'une notification importante dont elle était incapable de se souvenir. Elle entendit le cliquetis métallique de la culasse d'une arme nouvellement chargée et la voix du démon trancha l'air avec froideur.

« Montrez-vous »

Elle sentit ses muscles se débloquer et observa leurs alentours.

 _ **Lui n'a perdu ses parents qu'à l'âge de dix ans, cela s'oublie si vite …**_

Elle fronça les sourcils vers le démon, incertaine.

« Il n'y a personne d'autre que nous ici Ciel »

 _ **Toi tu étais déjà grande, la torpeur de l'enfance et la brume de tes souvenirs n'ont rien pu adoucir comme c'est cruel …**_

« Debussy c'est vous qui bougez ? »

« Non je ne fais rien »

 _ **Tu te souviens encore de cette terrible soirée, tandis que lui ne pense qu'à ses manigances, celles qu'il estime trop importantes pour être partagées avec toi.**_

Il se retourna et constata la véracité de ses propos par lui même, l'air perturbé. Quelque chose, une voix s'imposait progressivement à son esprit, comme une sorte de réminiscence.

 _ **Ne lui as-tu pas accordé toute ta confiance, toi ? Les faits ne jouent pas en sa faveur si tu savais ...**_

« Venez, maintenant »

Elle étira les muscles de son cou et se releva difficilement avant se figer en voyant l'arme du démon pointée droit sur elle.

 _ **Les êtres souillés par la ténèbre sont profanés à jamais. On ne peut revenir à la lumière une fois corrompu, c'est aussi vrai que les rayons du soleil ne perceront jamais les abysses**_

« Mais qu'est ce qui vous prend ? Vous avez perdu la tête ? »

Le démon lui lança un regard dur et ne cilla pas.

« Taisez-vous et obéissez »

 _ **Pourquoi un être sans cœur tel que lui ressentirait-il le besoin de te maintenir en vie alors qu'il ne te doit rien ? Tu ne le connais même pas**_

Elle lança un regard glacé au démon et s'exécuta à contre cœur. Celui qui lui avait proposé sa veste quelques temps plus tôt braquait à présent un Beretta droit sur son front sans le moindre remord. Ne jouait-il pas la comédie pour l'amadouer, à faire semblant de se soucier d'elle ? Pourquoi s'énervait-il comme ça tout à coup ? N'était-ce pas là sa vraie nature qui ressortait sous la colère ? Elle fut soudain envahie d'une fureur sourde en s'imaginant avoir été bernée depuis le début. Elle avait baissé sa garde depuis qu'il lui avait raconté avoir connu son père, mais n'était-ce justement pas le but de sa manœuvre ? Elle serra les dents et sentit un courant d'air lui glacer les entrailles. Elle trembla et ses muscles se pétrifièrent, stoppant net leur mouvement. Elle tressaillit et força la barrière pour poursuivre sa route, sentant ses articulations se décrisper au fur et à mesure de sa progression. Elle arriva face au démon qui la dévisageait d'un air froid, le canon de l'arme toujours braqué sur elle.

 _ **Ne trouves-tu pas bizarre de ne jamais avoir entendu parler du fameux Comte Phantomhive ? Ta mère aurait-elle emporté ses secrets dans sa tombe ?**_

Peu lui importait de cette arme à présent. Elle sentait progressivement un calme radical remonter le long de sa poitrine et envahir son esprit. Sa colère, cette émotion aussi vive que destructrice, était balayée par un apaisement sans fin. Elle tint tête au démon, lorgnant le canon de l'arme d'un air las. Elle savait qu'il ne tirerait pas. Impatientée par son manque de réaction, elle posa les mains sur ses hanches et soutenu son regard avec provocation. Il lui lança un dernier coup d'œil méfiant avant de baisser son arme, incertain. Il semblait perturbé par ce qu'il percevait près d'eux, comme une présence qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir. Elle franchit le dernier mètre qui les séparait et se glissa jusqu'à son oreille, narquoise.

« Vous êtes nerveux tout à coup Ciel ... Auriez-vous "peur" ? »

Elle comprit à son regard fixe que ses paroles l'avaient étrangement ébranlé. Confiante, elle posa un index sur sa gorge et le remonta jusqu'à son menton dans une caresse brève, à la manière d'un chien que l'on félicitait.

« Vous ne cesserez jamais de vous croire assez supérieur aux autres pour leur donner des leçons, pas vrai ? »

Elle arrêta là sa comédie et son sourire se métamorphosa en rictus. Méprisante, elle descendit lentement sa main et pressa la paume sur son torse pour le repousser. Il fit quelques pas en arrière sous l'impulsion et son regard se voilà d'incompréhension. Elle haussa les sourcils et se détourna.

« Alors que vous êtes plus faible qu'un chiot abandonné sans moi »

Elle n'entendit pas l'ombre d'une réponse et sentit une main saisir sa gorge et la retourner pour la plaquer contre la grande table. Elle grimaça à la brutalité du geste et observa le démon se pencher sur elle pour la maintenir entravée. Elle ressentit une irrépressible envie de rire en pensant à leur situation.

« Qu'est ce que vous essayez de faire exactement ? Vous voulez me faire mal ? »

Elle releva un genou jusqu'à ce qu'il effleure la hanche du démon et appuya son pied sur le rebord le la table avec aise, sachant qu'il ne répondrait pas. Le visage à présent dénué de toute émotion, il la scrutait sans gêne, observant le moindre mouvement de ses lèvres.

« Regardez comme vous êtes faible ... vous n'êtes pas capable de lever la main sur moi alors que je vous humilie »

 _ **"On ne peut protéger personne avec des doutes" ... c'est moi qui t'ai appris cela, Ciel**_

Il la fixa sans ciller et elle rit devant la crispation de sa mâchoire avant de poursuivre d'une voix doucereuse.

« Vous n'avez jamais rien su protéger qui vous soit cher dans votre vie, et cela ne changera pas avec moi »

« Disparais »

Elle s'alanguit et laissa sa tête reposer contre le tissu de la table avec lassitude.

« Vous croyez avoir une quelconque autorité sur moi ? »

Elle sentit le regard du démon la fusiller et un sourire provocateur perça ses lèvres. Il lâcha sa gorge et elle fut vivement tirée jusqu'à la porte. Elle suivit les pas du démon pour ne pas trébucher, agrippée par le bras. Ils sortirent en trombe et il la projeta contre le mur du couloir, la faisant durement expirer au choc. Affalée, elle soupira longuement et une sorte d'engourdissement s'empara de nouveau d'elle. Elle se sentit faible et ensommeillé, comme si on l'avait réveillée en phase de sommeil paradoxal. Elle ferma lentement les yeux, sa tête douloureuse appuyée contre le bois. Elle avait l'impression d'émerger d'une absence, de se réveiller d'un rêve. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les éloigner de son visage et releva le regard au bout de quelques secondes. Ainsi ils étaient sorti de la chambre ? Elle n'en avait pas le souvenir.

« Qu'est ce qui vous a pris de me pousser ? J'ai déjà assez de courbatures je vous signale, je commence à en avoir marre d'être maltraitée »

Elle se frotta l'arrière de la tête, sachant pertinemment qu'une bosse n'allait pas tarder à apparaître. Impassible, le démon se détourna sans un mot. Il n'avait pas réagi ni tressaillit à sa plainte, absent. Il attrapa la porte qu'il claqua sans préavis et elle fit un bond en entendant le bois vibrer dans son étau sous la violence du choc assourdissant. Elle n'avait jamais vu un tel excès de colère de sa part et commençait à se demander si il ne perdait pas la tête à force d'être paranoïaque.

« Mais vous voulez alerter tout le château ? Ça va vraiment pas vous »

« Si vous le dîtes »

Elle le sonda longuement. La maîtrise parfaite de sa voix tranchait avec son précédent geste et son regard dur. Elle soupira et se releva avec peine en époussetant ses vêtements. Le démon observait le fond du couloir, parfaitement muet.

« Qu'y a t-il ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils et s'approcha avec méfiance pour le secouer faiblement, craignant presque de se brûler au contact. De plus en plus perplexe devant son manque de réaction, elle suivit son regard et constata qu'il n'y avait rien de particulier au fond du couloir.

Ses cheveux masquaient le cache-œil noir à son œil droit qui ressortait avec contraste sur son teint clair et elle laissa son esprit vagabonder de question en question quant à sa véritable utilité. Le noble avait un jour dit à Grell pouvoir voir parfaitement avec cet œil alors pourquoi s'encombrer de cette chose qui restreignait sa vision ? Voyant qu'il ne réagissait toujours pas, elle leva la main avec circonspection, guettant le moindre signe de sa part. Ses doigts approchèrent lentement du tissu sombre dans l'intention impulsive de le retirer. Le démon tressaillit en sentant le contact arriver et plaqua la main dessus, lui le passage. Elle écarquilla légèrement les yeux, perturbée par la ferveur de son geste.

« Ne refaîtes jamais ça »

Elle recula sa main, sentant qu'elle avait outrepassé les limites de la bienséance. Elle se pinça les lèvres sous son regard hostile.

« Pardon »

Elle avait l'impression de percevoir quelque chose derrière ce masque impassible, comme une détresse muette, trop taboue pour être formulée à haute voix. Il se détourna sans un mot et jeta un regard à sa montre.

« Je dois y retourner rejoignez la chambre et n'en sortez pl- »

« Les voilà ! Attrapez-les ! »

Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement et aperçurent la dizaine d'hommes qui couraient vers eux depuis l'autre bout du couloir. Ils se jetèrent un regard ahuri avant de se précipiter de concert vers l'autre côté. Elle préférait fuir et attirer l'attention des hommes loin de la chambre de Fugger que de prendre le risque de les conduire à une Abby blessée et désarmée. Un autre groupe les accueillirent à bout de souffle et ils firent volte face en catastrophe pour tourner à un autre carrefour, menaçant pour sa part de glisser sur le tapis.

« Là ! »

Elle dirigea son regard vers la porte que le démon indiquait et en actionna la poignée sous les menaces de leur poursuivants. Était-ce une bonne idée de se cacher là maintenant qu'on les avait vu entrer ? Le démon tira une des armoires de chêne massif qui encadraient le couloir et la fit basculer d'un geste sec. La vaisselle se fracassa dans un vacarme cristallin et le meuble heurta le sol dans un choc sourd. Elle referma après que le démon soit passé et activa le verrou avant de tendre l'oreille. Elle entendit les pas des hommes qui piétinaient la porcelaine brisée et la porte tressaillit bientôt sous leurs coups de poing frénétiques.

« Ça ne va pas les retenir longtemps »

« Vite venez »

Le démon avait poussé une chaise contre le mur et semblait tenter d'accéder à une grille de fer forgé proche du plafond.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous faîtes ? »

« Les conduits d'aération »

« Mais les canaux seront trop petits on ne pourra pas s'y faufiler »

« Non, ça ira »

Il retira la grille et la posa par terre avec précautions. Le bruit qu'elle fit au contact de la pierre malgré la douceur du geste du démon lui donna un aperçu de son poids. Il lui fit signe d'approcher pendant que les hommes se projetaient avec violence pour faire céder la porte et elle marcha jusqu'à lui.

« Dépêchez vous »

Elle monta à son tour sur la chaise et s'accrocha à sa veste, légèrement déséquilibrée par le peu de place qu'il restait. Le démon se baissa et joignit ses deux mains qu'il plaça difficilement devant son genou.

« Montez et attendez-moi »

Elle hocha la tête et profita de sa courte-échelle pour atteindre le rebord du conduit. Elle sentit les mains du démon la soutenir sur le bas des cuisses juste avant de perde l'équilibre. Il la projeta vers le haut et l'élan lui permit largement d'atteindre l'étroit passage. Elle se redressa pour se mettre à quatre pattes dans le conduit dont elle ne voyait pas le bout.

Le démon l'interpella et elle se retourna difficilement. Il lui tendit la plaque de fer forgé qu'elle tira plus qu'elle n'attrapa. Elle entendit un bruit de chaise qui glissait sur les dalles de pierre avant que le démon ne grimpe à son tour. Elle se dépêcha de reculer pour lui laisser la place et il évolua avec gène dans le conduit. Il se retourna et remit la plaque en place, les doigts à travers la grille de fer. La porte céda l'instant d'après et il se retourna vers elle pour l'inciter à avancer tandis que les hommes investissaient la pièce. Elle sursauta et se recula avec surprise quand leurs nez faillirent se percuter. Elle fit volte-face pour avancer avec précaution, appréciant peu de sentir ses ménisques cogner contre la pierre.

« Sinon vous faîtes souvent l'inspection des tuyauteries ou c'est une première ? »

« Je dirais que c'est très pratique pour se replier temporairement quand les choses tournent mal »

Ils arrivèrent à un embranchement et elle expira longuement avant de sonder les différentes issues. La structure des conduits de ventilation était sans surprise tout à fait rudimentaire. Elle n'était pas claustrophobe mais se retrouver bloquée dans un espace si confiné n'avait rien d'apaisant. Après réflexion, elle regretta de porter un leggings de sport dans cette situation, même si elle évitait le pire.

 _J'aurais pu être en jupe_

« Prenez à droite »

Elle tourna la tête et s'engagea sur le conduit en légère pente.

« Nous pourrons retrouver le chemin de la chambre de Fugger ? »

« On verra bien, allez-y »

Elle s'exécuta et le démon la suivit après être resté observer quelques temps les autres voies de l'embranchement. Elle arriva finalement devant la grille d'une pièce et se stoppa. Elle n'avait pas assez de force pour la pousser elle même. Elle se décala sur le côté pour laisser passer le démon qui remarqua le cul de sac et se faufila en forçant, la gratifiant de son épaule dans les côtes au passage.

« Mais attention bon sang »

« A quoi vous vous attendiez je passe déjà à peine seul »

Il s'extirpa avec difficultés et ils se retrouvèrent tous deux face à la grille, épaule contre épaule. Le démon poussa le métal et elle prêta main forte en constatant sa faible amplitude de mouvement. La grille céda finalement et tomba sans produire le moindre choc sourd qu'aurait dû faire une pièce en métal de ce poids. Elle sortit la tête pour repérer ce qui avait amorti la chute et aperçu un lit près de trois mètres plus bas. La pensée la fit soupirer d'appréciation : au moins la chute ne serait pas trop éprouvante.

« Vous passez la première ? »

Elle se tourna vers le démon et constata qu'ils se bloquaient mutuellement dans le passage étroit.

« A vous l'honneur, vous me servirez de coussin »

Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit son regard noir se poser sur elle, peu amusé par son insolence. Il sembla ensuite se détendre et retrouva son air désabusé.

« Je vois. Une offre des plus tentantes que je me vois néanmoins contraint de refuser »

Elle haussa les épaules, trop contente de se prendre au jeu.

« Je vous en prie ne soyez pas gêné, puisque je vous dis que cela ne me dérange pas »

« Il n'y a guère de raison valable à ma réticence alors, puisque vous êtes d'une rare courtoisie »

« Je suis comme ça moi, j'aime mon prochain. Et puis c'est fait pour rendre service les équipières »

« Mais je n'avais pas manqué de constater votre utilité jusque là Debussy, bien au contraire. Sachez que je suis charmé de visiter les conduits d'aération avec vous, nous avions justement un petit trop de temps devant nous »

Elle roula des yeux à la pique et le démon s'avança néanmoins pour descendre avec une certaine maladresse que lui procurait leur situation. Alors qu'il avait extirpé son corps jusqu'au bassin et s'appuyait sur le mur pour ne pas glisser, elle céda à la tentation et plaqua sa main à un endroit très peu convenable pour le pousser en avant d'un geste sec, d'humeur revancharde. Il tomba dans une exclamation de surprise qu'elle ne su pas attribuer à la chute ou au contact mais qu'elle jugea (très) secrètement mignonne et réussi étonnement à se réceptionner à quatre pattes.

« En fait vous êtes un chat, c'est ça ? Vous retombez toujours sur vos pattes »

Il lui lança un regard furieux d'où il était, l'air passablement indigné. Il attrapa la grille de fer sans demander son reste et se dirigea vers le bord du lit d'un air indolent.

« Au risque de vous décevoir, je les préfère empaillés. Je pense être capable de me passer de vos attouchements la prochaine fois »

Elle se força à ne pas repenser à ce qu'avait dit Abby plus tôt au sujet de cette partie spécifique de l'anatomie du démon, ni à la fermeté appréciable de la chair qu'elle avait sentit sous ses doigts et se fit violence pour garder un visage à peu près beige.

« Vous étiez trop lent nous sommes pressés »

Il lui lança un regard perçant.

« C'est amusant, c'est uniquement quand cela vous arrange »

« Vous devriez me remercier vous étiez en pleine galère je vous ferai dire ! Quel monde d'ingrat allez écartez-vous ou je vous tombe dessus »

« Je vous concède que vous savez user d'arguments de choix pour me motiver »

Elle soupira lourdement et attendit patiemment une fraction de seconde que le démon daigne se décaler. Elle sauta à son tour avec plus ou moins de grâce en fonction de l'angle de vue et le lit moelleux remplit parfaitement son rôle d'amortisseur, la faisant rebondir légèrement sur le matelas. C'était une simple chambre d'hôte, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique mis à part que le lit faisait deux bons mètres de large.

Elle essayait de se dégager sans trop mettre les pieds sur les draps et l'oreiller quand les plombs sautèrent, les laissant de nouveau dans le noir. C'était comme si le château en lui même et son électricité étaient en combat permanent avec les ténèbres. Aveuglée, elle tâta les draps en avançant péniblement sur l'édredons mou.

 _Ils doivent avoir des problèmes de dos ici les gens_

« Je suis où là ? »

Elle chercha l'autre côté de lit et avança avec précautions. Elle avait une sainte horreur de se retrouver dans le noir dans ce château. Elle se retourna vers le démon ou ce qu'elle supposait être sa direction.

« Aidez-moi vous »

Le lit se mit à trembler violemment sous elle et elle se stabilisa aussitôt sur ses genoux, ahurie.

« Wow »

« Ce n'est rien. Venez »

« Où êtes vous ? »

« Là »

« Ça m'aide vachement »

« Ma main, prenez-là. Sortons d'ici »

Elle tâta le noir à la recherche de la main annoncée.

« Mais vous êtes où ? »

« Ici bon sang »

Elle sentit un poids arriver sur le lit et sursauta avant de sentir la main du démon sur son poignet. Il la tira à lui et le lit se mit à trembler avec plus de force.

« Mais ! »

« Des poltergeist. Cette partie du château semble particulièrement active en activité spirituelle »

« Ils veulent nous tuer ? »

« Non, je ne ressens pas d'émotions néfastes. Je pense qu'ils s'ennuient juste »

Les vibrations cessèrent et ils soupirèrent de concert, elle de soulagement et lui de lassitude. Le démon se dirigea vers le bord du lit et s'immobilisa.

« ... »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je ne trouve pas le sol »

« Hein ? »

Elle le rejoignit et passa à son tour ses jambes dans le vide sans que ses pieds n'entrent en contact avec le parquet.

« C'est quoi cette histoire ? On est punis et bloqués sur ce lit jusqu'à nouvel ordre ? »

« Je vais voir si c'est haut »

« Faîtes attention on ne sait pas ce qu'ils cherchent à faire »

« Le plafond de cette pièce n'excède pas quatre mètres de hauteur je vois mal comment une chute me tuerait Debussy »

Elle admit son état de stress inutile et prit une voix gave et solennelle.

« Sachez que j'apprécie votre sacrifice monsieur le Comte. Je raconterai vos exploits et ce que vous avez fait pour la patrie, que cet acte de bravoure soit récompensé. Moi je vais rester encore un peu réfléchir à mon avenir, cette chambre sera le tombeau- »

Elle s'interrompit au son mat de la réception du démon sur le plancher.

« Le mélodrame est finit où il reste une scène après le générique de fin ? Allez descendez et arrêtez de parler tout le temps par pitié »

Elle détourna dignement la tête, outrée par le manque de reconnaissance dans ses propos malgré sa brillante élocution.

« Je nous mettais dans l'ambiance et vous avez tout gâché »

Elle se déplaça à son tour et se dirigea vers le vide, dédaigneuse.

« Je saute, tant pis pour ceux qui sont en dessous »

« Justement si vous pouviez attendre que je quitte la pièce »

Elle claqua la langue à l'insolence coutumière du noble et se laissa tomber avec approximation, évaluant mal la distance. Elle sentit qu'on l'attrapait pour l'empêcher de tomber et s'accrocha au démon, incapable d'y voir quoi que ce soit. Il y avait à peine deux mètres cinquante de hauteur mais l'obscurité totale changeait sensiblement la donne. Il la laissa se réceptionner sur ses deux jambes et la chambre redevint silencieuse. Le démon retira les mains de ses hanches et elle chercha quelque chose à dire, rendue soudainement incertaine.

 _Cette maudite lumière qui n'est jamais là quand il faut_

« Merci ... Pourquoi vous n'avez pas allumé les torches déjà ? »

Le démon s'autorisa une brève réflexion, l'air tout à fait détendu.

« Parce qu'il n'y en a pas ? »

« Oh, je comprends mieux »

Il resta muet et elle cru un instant que cette conversation s'arrêterait là.

« En effet »

Le silence revint et il fit volte face après quelques secondes. Elle l'entendit se diriger vers la sortie et ne mit pas longtemps à l'imiter, peu rassurée de rester seule dans un endroit pareil. Il referma la porte derrière eux avant de souffler longuement dans le couloir calme.

« Je déteste ressentir ce genre de présence autour de moi, surtout quand elles font n'importe quoi »

« Je viens à l'instant de découvrir l'existence des "poltergeist" donc je considère cette expérience comme enrichissante »

« C'est déjà ça. Le nombre d'esprit dans cette bâtisse est plus important que dans n'importe quelle autre »

Elle frissonna de malaise et il regarda sa montre avant de détailler le couloir.

« Rejoignez votre amie, je dois encore trouver la salle dans laquelle aura lieu le rituel »

« Vous pensez qu'il y en aura un ce soir ? »

« Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir, même si je ne sens plus d'autres présences humaines que nous dans les étages »

« Il ne manquerait plus que ça »

Il se mit en marche et elle le suivit, se fiant à lui pour retrouver son chemin.

« Ils ne vont pas tarder à commencer »

« Pourquoi vous pensez ça ? »

« Parce qu'il est trois heures et que l'heure de la crucifixion du Christ est quinze heures quatorze »

« Ils sont sataniques alors ? »

« Cela semble s'en approcher »

« Si ils vous vouent un culte pourquoi ne vous en servez-vous pas pour les forcer à parler ? »

« Personne ne me voue de culte sous ma forme actuelle malheureusement »

Elle soupira de frustration. Ce sceau était une vraie malédiction.

« Toutes ces histoires d'invocation sont elles réelles ? Je veux dire on peut vraiment invoquer Satan et tout ça en faisant des messes noires ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Pas vraiment. Ce ne sont pas les messes noires qui invoquent les créatures de l'ombre mais la détresse humaine qui leur donne le pouvoir de se manifester dans le monde des vivants. Un démon n'a théoriquement pas la faculté de se manifester si personne n'est prêt à lui vendre son âme »

« Aucun démon ne viendra ce soir alors ? »

« Cela dépend de l'invocateur »

Elle haussa les sourcils, l'invitant à poursuivre.

« Les humains sont persuadés qu'ils peuvent gagner les faveurs des dieux ou autres entités en faisant des offrandes, en sacrifiant des animaux, voir leurs propres frères mais c'est assez inutile. Seul le sacrifice de soi suscite leur intérêt, un homme dans le désespoir le plus profond qui est prêt à tout sacrifier, y comprit sa vie »

Elle fronça les sourcils, étonnée de ses paroles et de sa loquacité sur le sujet.

« Vous voulez dire qu'il faut mourir pour réussir à invoquer un démon ? »

Il regarda le vide un instant, comme pour percevoir des sons.

« Je veux dire qu'une âme est ce qu'un humain a de plus précieux, c'est son être dans toute sa pureté. C'est ce que convoitent les démons et ils ne peuvent pas s'en emparer de force, il leur faut le consentement de l'humain en question »

« Vraiment ? Pourtant peu d'humains vendent leur âme au diable, les démons ne doivent pas avoir grand chose à se mettre sous la dent »

« Détrompez vous. Le désespoir est capable d'inciter n'importe quel homme aux actions les plus improbables »

« Il y a moins contraignant que de se vendre à démon comme suicide »

« Un homme perdu se rattachera au moindre fil de toile à sa portée pour s'en sortir par instinct de survie. Beaucoup sont prêts à vendre leur âme au diable en échange d'un ultime souhait »

Elle haussa les sourcils, guère convaincue.

« Comment profiter du résultat de son souhait si on doit se laisser tuer dès que les choses rentrent dans l'ordre ? »

« Certains n'estiment pas assez la valeur de leur vie pour la faire passer avant ce souhait »

« Je ne vois pas l'intérêt, rien n'est plus cher que la vie »

Il lui lança un regard perçant et elle regretta un instant ses paroles indélicates. Un démon ne devait pas beaucoup apprécier que l'on tienne ce genre de propos devant lui. Elle avait pourtant l'impression de s'adresser à l'humain et non au démon.

Il soupira finalement, la voix sombre.

« Vous n'avez pas tort »

Elle releva la tête à son intention, demandant muettement une explicitation. Ils entendirent des voix étouffées dans le couloir adjacent et il s'appuya sur le mur pour patienter. Les bras croisés, il resta silencieux quelques instants.

« Vendriez-vous votre âme au diable si vous étiez sûre d'obtenir vengeance sur l'assassin de vos parents ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils, prise de court par la question et alertée par les voix.

« Eh bien »

Elle préféra s'interrompre le temps de méditer la question. Qu'en savait-elle après tout ? Était-ce si absurde que ça ?

Comment être sûre qu'elle n'aurait pas accepté ce genre de contrat si un démon était venu à elle des années plus tôt ? Aurait-elle eu assez de haine dans son cœur pour vendre son âme aux dessins de son ultime souhait ?

Aujourd'hui, elle était au moins sûre d'un fait : elle refuserait cette proposition, plutôt deux fois qu'une. Il y avait à présent trop de choses auxquelles elle tenait dans ce monde pour se sacrifier à sa vengeance sans espoir de survie. Elle devait réussir par ses propres moyens. Elle qui n'aspirait en ce moment même qu'à protéger ceux qu'elle aimait, elle commençait à douter que la vengeance ne soit restée son unique but dans la vie. Son vœux le plus cher était davantage de remplacer les souvenirs du vide laissé par la perte de sa famille par de nouveaux, nés de l'affection sincère et de la chaleur humaine.

Pourquoi perdre ce qu'elle avait en vengeant ce qu'elle avait déjà perdu ?

Pourquoi se condamner dans un processus d'autodestruction quand le bout du tunnel n'était plus aussi sombre qu'il ne l'avait été ? Il y avait un nouvel espoir qui germait au fond elle, une volonté de renaissance. Sa rencontre avec le démon l'avait réveillée de son apnée des dernières année et avait enfin rendu l'air respirable. Elle avait de nouveau appris à profiter de l'instant présent, à ressentir cette envie d'être avec des gens qui lui voulaient du bien, de partager les moments heureux comme difficile avec eux.

Plus elle y pensait et plus les choses s'imposaient à elle : c'était cet espoir de se relever et de mener la vie dont elle rêvait qui la faisait avancer aujourd'hui. Malgré cet éclaircissement, la vengeance n'était pas séparable de sa vie rêvée et en constituait le préalable obligatoire. La famille Debussy ne laisserait pas impunément souiller son honneur sans répliquer sévèrement et elle ne pourrait profiter de quoi que ce soit tant que les coupables ne seraient pas châtiés. Elle ne saurait tolérer cela et n'aurait pas de répit tant que cette soif de sang brûlerait en elle. Si elle abandonnait cela, c'était sa famille entière qu'elle abandonnait. C'était tout ce qu'il lui restait d'eux et elle se devait de mener à terme cette tâche, en leur honneur, pour les remercier une dernière fois pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elle.

« Pas aujourd'hui »

Elle consacrerait sa vie à sa vengeance si il le fallait mais ne laisserait personne d'autre qu'elle avoir son destin entre les mains. Elle n'était pas sans savoir que cet attachement à ceux qu'elle aimait la rendait plus faible mais le démon avait raison, mieux valait souffrir que de ne rien ressentir du tout. C'était là la preuve que l'on vivait encore, qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir.

Il se détourna à ses propos et elle n'eut pas la possibilité de voir sa réaction. Rendue incertaine par ce soudain mutisme, elle se décida à poursuivre avec une prudence nouvelle.

« Je ne comprends pas exactement cette histoire de vendre son âme »

Le démon répondit d'une voix atone lui rappelant celle d'un professeur qui récitait sa leçon pour la centième fois.

« Le contrat faustien est un pacte qui unit un démon à son maître. Durant toute la durée du pacte, le démon se soumet aux ordres de son contractant et se laisse utiliser à ses fins personnelles en échange de son âme une fois le contrat rempli »

Elle se sentait devenir de plus en plus perplexe.

 _C'est donc si puissant de pactiser avec un démon ?_

Avoir un démon à ses ordres lui permettrait d'exiger n'importe quoi. De dominer le monde, de le changer, d'être plus riche que personne ne l'avait jamais été, de rétablir l'honneur de la famille Debussy en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire et de tuer qui lui importait _._

« Et l'humain sait qu'il est condamné, sans aucun espoir de survie ? »

« Oui, ce choix entre dans le champ contractuel »

Elle préféra méditer ses paroles avec soin, tentant de comprendre ce qu'elles impliquaient. Évoquer la manipulation et la tromperie avec autant de légèreté lui semblait dérangeant. Il était évident que quel qu'il soit, le contrat que passait l'humain avec un démon était totalement déséquilibré. Une âme n'avait pas de prix, encore moins celui d'un simple assassinat. Comment le noble avait-il envisagé de la mort de son vivant ? Aurait-il toléré de satisfaire cet appétit sordide des démons ? Que pensait l'humain de toute cette duperie sournoise ? Certains points restaient particulièrement troubles à propos du démon, et celui de son passé d'être humain était le plus mystérieux.

« Je ne comprends pas, vos parents sont morts alors que vous n'aviez que dix ans, comment avez-vous fait pour survivre et même faire prospérer l'entreprise familiale seul et livré à vous même si jeune ? »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, étonné par le soudain changement de sujet.

« Comment savez-vous cela ? »

Elle eu envie de se gifler mentalement pour sa maladresse. Elle n'était pas censée avoir fait sa stalkeuse et fouillé toutes les archives de la bibliothèque.

« J'aime savoir avec qui je traite. De toute façon il n'y a pas le moindre document qui parle de votre famille »

Il sembla se renfermer et elle comprit qu'elle avait commis une indélicatesse. Si le noble avait mis autant d'énergie à faire disparaître les archives le concernant la raison en était pourtant évidente.

« Comment avez-vous eu accès à ces informations alors ? »

« C'est une ... connaissance qui est passionnée par les histoires secrètes comme la votre et qui a des contacts »

Ce John l'avait bien aidé. Elle avait eu beaucoup de chance de tomber sur lui à la bibliothèque et d'avoir pu en apprendre un peu sur le démon. Cela avait eu pour effet de soulever encore plus de question en elle, comme la façon dont il avait pu reprendre le flambeau de son père à dix ans à peine. Comment un être humain avait pu se transformer en démon et comment avait-il réussi à rester à sommet de sa classe sociale malgré cette épreuve ? Elle s'interrompit d'elle même dans son raisonnement, stupéfaite par une réponse qui s'imposait à elle et qu'elle aurait dû trouver dès le début.

« Sebastian. Un pacte vous unit à lui depuis votre vivant, vous êtes un démon mais vous avez vendu votre âme »

Son œil visible se plissa imperceptiblement pendant qu'elle se remettait des conséquences qu'impliquait cette découverte.

« Comment deux démons pourraient pactiser entre eux ? Vous avez conclu un pacte avec lui depuis votre vivant et un événement impromptu s'est produit, ce qui vous a rendu incapable, vous ou lui, d'honorer les termes de votre contrat et a laissé le pacte s'écouler perpétuellement. Il n'a toujours pas prit fin malgré votre condition. Je ne vois pas pourquoi un démon persisterait à suivre aveuglément les ordres d'un autre démon si il n'y était pas contraint. L'hypothèse d'une sorte de hiérarchie ou de grade entre vous n'explique même pas une telle soumission dans le cas de Sebastian, surtout que vous êtes plus jeune que lui »

Un fin sourire plissa le coin de ses lèvres, dénué de toute moquerie et elle fronça les sourcils inconsciemment, inquiétée par ce comportement peu commun.

« Vous êtes arrivée à cette conclusion avec peu d'informations, c'est intéressant »

Elle fronça les sourcils, incertaine.

« Avec quel souhait a t-il marchandé votre âme ? La vengeance ? »

Impassible, il baissa le regard silencieusement et elle se mordit la lèvre, regrettant ses propos irréfléchis des minutes précédentes.

« N'y avait-il pas d'autres moyens que ... ça ? »

Il haussa les épaules, impavide.

« Cette nuit où ma famille a été assassinée et ma maison brûlée en cendres, je n'ai été épargné que pour être rançonné et traité plus bas qu'une bête. Je n'étais qu'un enfant sans défenses à qui l'avenir avait définitivement tourné le dos. J'ai choisis la dernière option qui s'offrait à moi. J'ai choisis la vengeance pour faire subir les mêmes humiliations à ceux qui m'ont fait souffrir et les emmener dans la tombe avec moi »

Elle baissa la tête, se sentant aussi blessée par ce qu'elle entendait que si c'était un membre de sa propre famille qui avait pactisé avec un démon.

« Et avez-vous traqué et tué les meurtriers de votre famille ? »

Il se détourna, comme soudain dérangé par la conversation.

« Cela n'a jamais été aussi simple que ça »

Elle sonda en silence l'homme qui s'était renfermé en quelques secondes à peine devant elle. Il n'y avait plus cet air fier ni cette arrogance sur son visage qui le rendaient si intouchable en temps normal. Leur conversation l'obligeait à se retrouver seul face à lui même et les choix qu'il avait fait par le passé ne semblaient pas le laisser serein.

Peut être étaient-ils davantage semblables qu'il ne voulait bien lui laisser croire ? Victimes d'une blessure qui ne s'était jamais refermée et qui avait consumé leur existence sans crier gare. A travers quoi était-il passé exactement ? Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu arriver pour qu'il semble maudire chaque seconde passée dans la peau d'une créature démoniaque ? Elle comprenait à présent à quel point cette expression froide et distante et ce rejet des autres étaient ses remparts.

« Je vois »

Que répondre d'autre ? Qu'y avait-il à dire de pertinent sur des choses qu'elle ne pouvait pas même envisager ? Elle qui avait pensé avoir exploré toutes les facettes de la solitude, être passée par de nombreux stades de la douleur psychologique, elle comprenait à présent à quel point ce sentiment était redoutable et aux visages bien plus variés que le simple isolement. Lui, un homme à qui tout semblait réussir dans la vie, qui avait gagné le respect de tous et ne devait aujourd'hui plus rien à personne était enchaîné par une solitude sans nom et souffrait en silence, reclus depuis plus d'un siècle dans un manoir froid et désert qu'il préférait pourtant à la compagnie des humains. Que restait-il au cœur blessé quand la chaleur humaine ne suffisait plus à soulager la douleur malgré le temps qui passait ?

Un autre fait préoccupait son esprit, celui de sa nature démoniaque et des vices qu'elle incitait. Derrière toute cette froideur et cette retenue se cachait-il un monstre qui s'ignorait ou se terrait ?

« Pourquoi Sebastian n'a jamais mangé votre âme ? »

« Les démons n'ont pas d'âme. Même si mon cas est différent »

Sa particularité était due à son passé d'être humain, à sa transformation contraire à toutes les règles de l'ordre naturel établi.

« Passez-vous des pactes pour vous nourrir d'âmes vous aussi ? »

Elle le scruta instinctivement du coin de l'œil, espérant qu'il ne remarquerait pas l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Il semblait hésiter à lui répondre, comme si il ne souhait pas aborder le sujet.

« J'ai un appétit moindre en ce qui concerne les âmes. Mais oui si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir, j'ai déjà conclu des pactes »

Refroidie, elle déglutit difficilement. Il avait donc anéanti des existences, profité de la faiblesse de pauvres âmes en désespoir pour les manipuler et leur arracher leur bien le plus précieux, leur garantie du repos éternel.

Elle regretta sa question et sa curiosité sordide. N'était-il pas en train de la manipuler elle aussi, à lui mentir à tout bout de champ ? Était-ce seulement pour son propre bien ? Il occupait une place bien plus importante dans sa vie qu'elle ne voulait bien se l'avouer et pourtant, il ne l'avait jamais autant inquiétée qu'à cet instant. Elle avait déjà eu peur de lui par le passé, du démon étranger et dangereux, mais pas du support qui la faisait progressivement se relever. Elle avait le sentiment que quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle il la protégeait, elle pouvait se fier à lui et être sûre qu'il tiendrait parole. Mais avait-il quelque chose à se reprocher pour se laisser confondre de la sorte ? Pourquoi le malaise qui s'était installé entre eux était aussi palpable ?

Elle ressentit le besoin impulsif de s'éloigner de lui, de retourner auprès de la silhouette familière et rassurante d'Abby. Ils reprirent leur route en constatant que le couloir était redevenu silencieux et elle souffla intérieurement en reconnaissant bientôt leur point de départ.

« J'y retourne, Abby va s'inquiéter toute seule »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre de Fugger avec un calme feint. Le démon la sonda quelques secondes et haussa les épaules sans réagir. Elle se mordit la lèvre, incapable d'en rester là malgré son trouble.

« Que comptez-vous faire de ces gens si vous les croisez ? »

« Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps donc je me concentrerai sur la recherche du cousin de la Reine »

« Ne traînez pas alors »

Il acquiesça avant de s'appuyer sur le mur pour poursuivre.

« Sortez du château dès qu'elle pourra se lever, c'est important »

Elle ne comprit pas grand chose à la raison de cette mesure mais ne préféra pas discuter et hocha la tête, à la recherche d'une quelconque phrase de conclusion. Il semblait prêt à faire volte face pour se diriger vers l'autre extrémité du couloir et n'avait visiblement rien à ajouter. Il n'y avait pas la moindre expression sur son visage et elle finit par se détourner, découragée. Elle se mit en chemin en se retenant difficilement de ne pas courir jusqu'à la porte de la chambre.

« Debussy »

Sa main atteignit à peine la poignée qu'elle sursauta, interdite. Elle se retourna pour le questionner du regard, devant même donner l'air d'être pressée. Elle se retenait avec peine d'essuyer ses mains moites sur le tissu de ses cuisses. Les bras croisés et toujours appuyé peu formellement sur le mur, il désigna brièvement sa droite d'un signe de tête.

« C'est cette porte là »

Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda autour d'elle.

 _Merde_

« Oh. Merci »

Elle se décala sur la porte voisine et s'y engouffra sans oser le moindre regard en arrière, maudissant sa bêtise.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

« Il faut y aller on a plus le temps ! »

« Arrête de gigoter un peu je veux pas me casser une jambe »

Elle hissa une Abby un peu trop enthousiaste sur son dos grâce à la persévérance et souffla sous son poids.

« Régime en rentrant ma grosse »

« Non mais hé ! Ça pèse lourd des seins comme les miens »

« Tais-toi donc ! »

Elle haussa les épaules, peu navrée.

« Jalouse ma chérie ? »

« Tu paies rien pour attendre »

Cela faisait un bon quart d'heure qu'elles concoctaient un plan pour sortir d'ici et qu'elle attendait qu'Abby rassemble ses forces. Un quart d'heure qu'elle feignait l'enthousiasme pour la rassurer et la maintenir dans l'illusion que tout ne pouvait que bien se passer. Depuis tout ce temps, Ciel avait dû descendre inspecter le reste du château et n'avait pas donné le moindre signe de vie. Si la cérémonie avait commencé elles ne croiseraient personne avec un peu de chance. Elle sentait qu'elle devait vite trouver de quoi rassasier la blonde qui semblait affamée et peinait déjà à s'accrocher à son cou.

Elle se mit en marche et ouvrit la porte après avoir vérifié que sa compère était de nouveau cachée derrière la tapisserie. Elles avaient fait en sorte de remettre la pièce dans le même état qu'ils l'avaient trouvé en arrivant, ou du moins ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus.

« C'est dingue ça me fait un bien fou d'être dans ce couloir »

Elle grimaça de compréhension et les stabilisa pour entamer leur route. Elle était censée prendre les escaliers qui se situaient quelque part sur leur droite et sortir discrètement par la porte d'entrée.

« Vingt minutes pour un plan aussi pourri, tu t'es dépassée tête d'œuf »

« Il croit que je connais la baraque par cœur le Bibendum ? »

Elle sentit une de ses mèches de cheveux se faire malmener entre les doigts de la blonde.

« Il suffit ! Hue cannabis »

« Meh »

Elles poursuivirent leur route tant bien que mal, craignant chaque instant de se faire surprendre. Elle préféra ne pas tenter le diable et emprunter pas pour pas le chemin qu'elle avait pris plus tôt accompagnée du démon. Elle était étrangement bien moins sereine à l'idée de déambuler dans un endroit pareil sans lui à ses côtés. L'immense cage d'escalier fut rapidement en vue et elle s'engagea prudemment dans les marches, chancelant à l'occasion. Les lieux semblaient déserts mais la pensée de la créature qu'ils avaient croisé les regardant depuis les derniers étages dans les ténèbres la fit frisonner. Elle s'arrêta au pallier inférieur et s'engagea dans un couloir éclairé choisi à l'instinct féminin (ou ce qu'il en restait) dans le but de rejoindre le hall. Elles avaient encore à trouver le bon escalier pour s'assurer d'avoir un accès direct au hall sans faire de détours chronophages. Son amie chuchota à son oreille d'une voix basse et anxieuse alors qu'elle venait de tourner à gauche pour la troisième fois, maudissant cette construction de passages labyrinthique.

« Lily Lily il y a quelqu'un cache-toi »

Elle se retourna, crispée comme jamais. Que ferait elle avec une Abby infirme sur le dos si on les trouvait en train de s'échapper ?

Elle aperçu une silhouette encapuchonnée qui semblait errer sans but loin derrière elles, faisant voleter sa cape au rythme léthargique de ses pas. Un encensoir se balançait au bout de ses doigts et enfumait l'atmosphère d'une vapeur opaque. Un bourdonnement se fit entendre à ses oreilles et elle crispa les paupières en sentant une voix suffoquée et râpeuse retentir dans le couloir.

« **Ne soyez pas témoins.** **N'attendez pas L** **a mort** »

La silhouette disparue du couloir sans un mot de plus, les laissant coites au milieu du passage. Elle s'était littéralement évaporée.

 _ **Élise ...**_

Le bourdonnement s'intensifia à ses oreilles et elle se demanda un instant si elle n'allait pas perdre l'équilibre.

 _ **Je te retrouverai ...**_

La voix lointaine de la silhouette retentit de nouveau, discordante et rauque.

« **Ils arrivent ...** »

« C'était cette vielle dame ? Elle a pas dit un mot »

« **Partez** »

Elle détourna brusquement le regard de l'endroit où la forme avait disparue, consternée.

« Dépêchons nous. »

Elle se précipita vers la sortie pendant qu'Abby resta scruter leurs arrières. Les lumières s'éteignirent au milieu de sa course, les laissant de nouveau sans le moindre repère. Seules quelques chandelles éparses émettaient une faible lueur rougie.

« Bordel il se passe quoi ?! »

« Encore »

Comment le timing pouvait-il être aussi mauvais ?

« On voit plus rien on va jamais retrouver le chemin ! »

« Calme-toi. Tu peux marcher ? »

Elle se baissa et la blonde se réceptionna sur le sol dans un bruit étouffé, laissant un gémissement de douleur s'échapper de ses lèvres.

« Pas le choix ... On fait quoi ? »

« On longe les murs, on avance et on tourne à droite au bout du couloir »

« Vas-y je te suis »

Elle chercha le mur près d'elle et avança à tâtons. Elle fut contrainte à une allure relativement lente pour ne pas trop distancer Abby. Le couloir était bien plus long qu'elle ne se l'était figuré et son amie derrière elle peinait au moindre pas supplémentaire.

Elles marchaient en silence depuis plus de cinq minutes sans que sa main n'ait atteint la moindre porte sur le mur et elle s'arrêta finalement, de plus en plus méfiante.

« Stop »

La jeune femme se cogna contre son dos dans une expiration hachée de douleur.

« Nom d'un chien t'arrête pas comme ça »

« Je comprends plus là »

« C'est si long que ça ? On doit être presque arrivées »

Elle claqua la langue, agacée. Si seulement elle pouvait voir quoi que ce soit à leur destination. Elle était consciente qu'elles ne devraient pas parler aussi fort dans leur situation mais n'avait pas pensé à chuchoter.

« Dépêche-toi sérieux j'ai toujours l'impression que la vielle va m'agripper l'épaule »

Elle frissonna à cette pensée inquiétante.

« Non, elle a disparu tu l'as vu comme moi »

Un courant d'air traversa le couloir elle se figea, interdite. Elle entendit Abby souffler dans ses mains avec ferveur.

« Putain il fait pas chaud »

« Chut »

« Qu- »

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle plaqua immédiatement sa main sur la bouche de la blonde et chuchota lentement pour qu'elle puisse comprendre.

« _Pas … de … bruit_ »

Elle tourna la tête derrière elles, tentant de distinguer une masse ou une silhouette en approche. Elle sentit l'air s'alourdir comme du plomb et un choc sourd sur le parquet fit vibrer les lattes sous leurs pieds. Elle tira sur le bras de son amie pour l'inciter à continuer, entendant plus distinctement un son de frottement chaque seconde qui passait. Elle avait vécu quelque chose de semblable deux mois plus tôt, avant d'être sauvée par Ciel pour la première fois. La lumière du couloir s'était aussi éteinte et il y avait eu le même courant d'air avant que cette chose apparaisse. Sans hésiter une seconde de plus, elle exerça une pression sur la main de la blonde pour lui faire comprendre d'accélérer le pas. Elles devaient se cacher quelque part ou elles finiraient par se faire attraper. Elle leur imposa un rythme soutenu en s'assurant de ne pas faire le moindre bruit. Une sorte de râle à gorge prise se fit entendre derrière elles et elle se pinça les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Elle chuchota très bas, percevant à peine sa propre voix.

« _Pas un mot. Suis moi et ne crie pas quoi qu'il arrive_ »

Elle lui prit la main et se faufila difficilement dans le noir, tâtant le bois du mur pour trouver sa direction. Elle commençait à entendre une respiration rêche qui s'approchait d'elles. Se forçant à ne pas courir malgré sa panique grandissante, elle continua de progresser en entraînant Abby avec elle. Sa main entra enfin en contact avec une porte et elle tâtonna jusqu'à la poignée. Elle la pressa délicatement et maudit la bâtisse toute entière quand elle lui résista. Les bourdonnements stridents reprirent et la désorientèrent. Elle lâcha involontairement la main d'Abby, ayant l'impression d'être assaillie par une nuée d'abeilles tant le son était proche et agressif.

« Lily ?! »

« _Tais-toi..._ _!_ »

Un rugissement de rage déchira l'air et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle tira la main de son amie et se précipita vers l'avant. Les bruits de griffes saccadés sur le bois lui firent comprendre qu'elles ne devaient pas flancher maintenant.

« Dépêche-toi ! »

Des cris rauques grondèrent derrières elle. Ce qui les poursuivait n'était ni humain ni pacifique. Elle sentait Abby fatiguer au bout de son bras, la jeune femme était malheureusement bien trop faible pour une telle allure. Elle courait à présent de toutes ses forces, prenant le risque suicidaire de trébucher ou de se cogner dans les meubles.

« Ralentis pas ! »

Un grognement sauvage lui parvint pour toute réponse et elle sentit les battements de son cœur broyer sa poitrine.

 _Putain !_

Ses doigts tendus entrèrent en contact avec des baguettes de bois vernies la seconde suivante et elle remercia la providence avant d'ouvrir la porte à la volée. Par chance, le battant s'ouvrait dans le sens de leur course et elle tira sans tarder son amie à l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle la lança plus qu'elle ne lâcha et repartie sur ses pas à l'aveuglette pour refermer la porte. Si elle ne parvenait pas à actionner le verrou à temps leur espérance de vie ne laisserait plus de place à l'espoir.

Les crissements secs sur le bois que faisait la créature étaient à présent tout proches. Elle attrapa vivement la porte et chercha la poignée à tâtons, les doigts tremblants. Un hurlement l'agressa en pleine manœuvre et elle trouva la poignée par miracle. Elle rabattit le battant qui menaça de s'ouvrir à la volée sous l'assaut de la créature. Elle parvint à maintenir la porte à peu près fermée et se figea en sentant une résistance sur les derniers centimètres. Quelque chose dans l'interstice bloquait la fermeture.

Elle sentit le souffle du monstre sur ses joues et défaillit sous la puanteur cadavérique. Elle poussa désespérément la porte pour enclencher le loquet et quelque chose entailla son bras valide près de la poignée. Elle poussa une exclamation de douleur et de colère mêlées, retirant brusquement sa main.

« Putain de …. saloperie ! »

Un liquide chaud se répandit le long de son membre et elle le plaqua néanmoins de nouveau contre la porte. Elle ne sentait pas la moindre douleur dans son état, même si ses bras s'engourdissaient à force d'être crispés. Ses pieds glissaient à cause du tapis et la faisaient perdre appui, menaçant de la faire tomber. Elle ne pouvait plus repousser la créature autrement qu'avec la porte et sa force brute, presque inexistante dans son état. Pour ajouter à sa détresse, son amie n'avait pas donné de signe de vie ou fait le moindre bruit depuis qu'elles étaient entrées.

« Abby ! Viens m'aider bon sang ! »

Elle ne voyait rien et n'avait aucune idée de la taille de l'interstice ni de la position d'Abby dans la pièce. Elle n'eut pas de réponse et sentit des sueurs froides couler de sa nuque. La porte commençait à céder sous les griffues et coups de la créature. Elle sentit des doigts froids agripper son poignet et hurla de panique.

« A l'aide ! »

Il fallait absolument que quelque chose se passe, que quelqu'un vienne les sauver dans l'immédiat. Les doigts serraient sa main avec force et elle sentait les ongles s'enfoncer dans sa peau. Son souffle erratique rendait ses poumons douloureux et son propre sang faisait patiner ses doigts sur la porte. Qui savait ce que ferait cette chose monstrueuse une fois que sa fureur pourrait librement s'exprimer ? Elle finit par se rendre à l'évidence du sort inéluctable qui les attendait. Personne n'était assez fou pour se risquer dans un endroit pareil et le démon était à l'autre bout du château.

« Ciel ! »

Elle rassembla ses dernières forces pour se propulser contre la porte et la créature poussa une autre protestation hideuse. La lumière baigna de nouveau le couloir et interrompu le rugissement. Son poignet fut relâché et elle remarqua enfin la main lépreuse, décharnée et grisâtre qui dépassait de l'interstice. Les longs ongles noirs et rongés étaient fermement incrustés dans le bois dont les copeaux arrachés retombaient mollement sur le sol.

Elle redoubla d'effort pour lui bloquer le passage et envoya son coude sur ses doigts crispés pour les faire lâcher prise. La chose protesta sourdement et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sous son puissant coup de boutoir, l'envoyant chuter au sol. La créature passa sa main difforme sur le mur et se tira à l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle la regarda avec horreur se traîner vers elle, pétrifiée. Grande et voûtée, ses longs bras squelettiques grattaient le sol quand elle marchait. Sa peau blanchâtre et décharnée luisait d'un éclat terne et son nez n'était qu'une fente au milieu de son visage, comme si le cartilage avait fondu. Elle dégageait une odeur de putréfaction infecte alors que toutes les parties de son corps semblaient adaptées pour le meurtre et perforer la chair. Elle avait déjà eu le loisir de constater que ses griffes faisaient des ravages et ses dents en aiguilles saillaient de part et d'autre de ses gencives, transperçant par endroit la chair de ses joues. Mis à part sa disproportion, cette chose restait un bipède, long et maigre. Ses yeux vides la fixaient sans réagir et elle resta stupéfaite face à l'immobilisme soudain de la créature. Elle s'était tue et n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste depuis plusieurs secondes.

 _Il ne m'a pas remarqué !_

Abasourdie, elle resta figée devant l'épouvantable silhouette qui grognait dans sa gorge, détaillant chaque parcelle de la pièce.

Elle subit le face à face avec la créature cauchemardesque sans broncher, remarquant la haine qui animait son regard. Ce qui était le plus perturbant dans cet être repoussant étaient les minces résidus d'humanité de son physique. Un faible gémissement se fit entendre depuis le fond de la pièce et ils réagirent tous deux. Elle maudit Abby pour son timing exécrable et regarda avec impuissance la chose se précipiter vers elle dans des mouvements lestes et souples. Sa façon de se déplacer à quatre pattes lui donnait l'impression d'une énorme araignée blanchâtre et hostile. Elle sortit l'arme du démon pour mettre la créature en joue et le monstre tiqua immédiatement au son du chargement. Il se jeta sur elle et balaya l'arme d'une main griffue, la laissant coite devant la rapidité du mouvement qui lui avait à peine laissé le temps de cligner des yeux. Elle se précipita sur la dernière arme à sa portée de la pièce et attrapa un long candélabre à sa droite. Les bougies sortirent de leurs binets par son mouvement circulaire et elle enfonça les pointes de fer dans les cotes de la créature, se déplaçant de biais pour rejoindre Abby. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de maintenir la chose à distance bien que ses longs bras la griffaient malgré l'écart que lui assurait le candélabre. Elle para la majeur partie des coups de griffes tant bien que mal et s'attela à le faire reculer vers la porte.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici vous n'avez rien à faire là ! »

Elle tourna la tête pour jeter un regard atterré à l'homme qui venait d'arriver du couloir. Il se tenait à l'entrée de la pièce, l'air sévère et portait la même pèlerine que ceux que Ciel avait tué plus tôt. L'homme remarqua le monstre sur elle et son attitude refléta limpidement l'épouvante qu'il lui inspira. Blanc comme un linge, il recula et entama une course pour s'enfuir. La créature fondit sur lui dans un mouvement à peine discernable et planta ses dents dans son cou. Le pauvre homme hurla de douleur et la main griffue saisit sa tête. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses joues et, avant qu'elle n'ai pu déglutir, le monstre tira dessus d'un mouvement ample. Elle observa la chair se scinder en une fraction de seconde et les jugulaires sectionnées déversèrent des flots de sangs sur le tapis. La tête de l'homme roula au sol pour finir sa course dans le couloir et un hurlement resta bloqué dans sa gorge. La créature se retourna vers la chambre et avança par mouvement saccadés pour s'arrêter à quelques mètres d'elle, la tête tournée de biais dans une posture animale. Le candélabre tremblait entre ses mains, menaçant de faire céder ses doigts. La créature s'était dressée sur ses deux jambes et cherchait de nouveau à percevoir un mouvement ou un son pour la repérer, avançant lentement dans son investigation. Son visage émacié approcha du sien et elle observa sa peau tendue sur ses os, ses lèvres plus sèches et déchirés que des feuilles mortes et ses muscles rosâtres visibles ça et là, aux endroits où la peau avait fondue. Son crâne était constellé de veines bleues et ses dents désordonnées et sanglantes s'avéraient encore plus tranchantes que les griffes. Ses yeux laiteux la regardaient sans la voir, voilés par une fumée blanchâtre.

Tétanisée, elle ne fit pas le moindre mouvements et coupa sa respiration. Au bout de quelques secondes d'immobilité totale au cours desquelles la créature s'était lentement approchée, elle discerna le son de pas de course dans le couloir. Quelqu'un se dirigeait droit sur eux et courait déjà depuis quelques temps à en juger par le souffle erratique qui passait ses lèvres. La créature se retourna et se rua à quatre pattes vers la porte. Elle eu à peine le temps d'apercevoir Ciel qui émergeait du couloir, hors d'haleine, qu'elle hurla à s'en casser la voix.

« Allez vous-en ! »

Il lança un regard de pure stupeur à son assaillant à quatre pattes et elle écarquilla les yeux en repensant à l'homme qui l'avait précédé. Elle crispa les paupières et un coup de feu trancha l'air. Elle défaillit, perdant tout contact auditif avec la réalité. La créature fut projetée en arrière avant de se jeter de plus belle sur le démon. Ce dernier sortit le chargeur de son arme et attrapa quelques chose de brillant dans sa poche qu'il utilisa pour recharger, envoyant son pied au visage de la créature pour la maintenir à distance. Il tira de nouveau et le monstre fut touché en plein front. Il s'effondra et hurla avant de gratifier le noble de la vue de ses dents sanglantes. L'iris du démon vira à l'écarlate et il présenta de nouveau son arme, prêt à tirer. La créature esquiva et fit volte face avant de disparaître instantanément de son champs de vision. Le démon visa la créature fuyante et passa un bras sous son poignet pour stabiliser sa main tremblante. Il tira une quatrième fois et la plainte du monstre ne fut qu'un son lointain. Ciel dégagea l'entrée du corps et referma enfin la porte, haletant. Elle ne souvenait pas l'avoir vu un jour aussi fatigué. Il s'effondra contre la porte et y appuya sa tête, reprenant son souffle avec peu de discrétion.

Elle se ressaisit après une trentaine de seconde et remarqua le silence parfait qui régnait dans le château. Sa tête tournait et elle sentait son équilibre défaillir. Elle refréna ses tremblements et se stabilisa. Ils étaient vivants. Le démon observa la pièce et son regard resta un instant fixé sur la direction d'Abby avant de se poser sur elle. Ils se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux et elle éprouva une envie folle de se réfugier dans ses bras. Elle revint sur terre la seconde suivante et se contenta d'un hochement de tête de gratitude, épuisée. Ils avaient failli mourir à cause de la folie mégalomane de ces hommes immoraux sans foi ni loi. Sa voix et sa colère ne parvenaient plus à se former dans sa gorge sèche. Le noble lâcha une longue expiration hachée et pressa son flanc. Le sceau semblait commencer à avoir un effet plus que néfaste sur sa condition physique.

« Vous feriez mieux- D'oublier ce que vous venez de voir »

Elle devina plus qu'elle n'entendit ses mots, parvenant à peine à lire sur ses lèvres.

« Cela me semble peu possible. Vous allez bien ? »

Elle repensa au mot de Sebastian qui traînait encore quelque part au fond de sa poche. Si le sceau incitait la manifestation de son asthme en serraient-ils grandement handicapés ?

« Je n'avais pas eu autant de mal à courir depuis un siècle. J'ai mis du temps à trouver le chemin les couloirs se ressemblent tous »

Elle hocha la tête et retint le sourire qui menaçait de faire flancher ses lèvres. Oui, il venait de piquer le sprint de sa vie pour la sauver et oui, il avait un sens de l'orientation déplorable.

Elle le laissa reprendre son souffle et se prit la tête dans les mains, titubant à nouveau sous les vertiges. Il s'avança vers elle et passa la main près de son oreille. Elle ne le remarqua pas jusqu'à ce qu'il claque des doigts sans préavis. Elle le repoussa avec irritation, se sentant agressée.

« Mais arrêtez »

« Vous parlez fort »

Ses oreilles sifflaient encore et il était vrai qu'elle l'entendait à peine. L'écho avait été aussi éprouvant pour ses tympans que les coups de feu en eux-même. Incrédule, elle frotta ses doigts près de son oreille, n'entendant pas même le chuintement.

« Je vais rester comme ça toute ma vie ? »

« Je pense que ce n'est qu'un traumatisme sonore passager. Votre tympan a été malmené quand j'ai tiré, cela va s'estomper dans une dizaine de minutes. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le son soit aussi amplifié cela a dû alerter les autres »

Il parlait plus fort mais elle l'écoutait à peine, repensant à l'affreuse créature. Comment une chose aussi abominable physiquement pouvait exister ? Ciel attrapa le candélabre qu'il tira sans brusquerie pour la faire lâcher prise, laissant son regard parcourir son bras ensanglanté exposé par le geste.

« Vous avez mal ? »

Elle l'ignora et fronça les sourcils, sortant de ses réflexions confuses.

« Arrêtez de tout me cacher tout le temps. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

Il s'empara du chandelier et fit volte-face.

« Le rituel l'a libéré je suppose »

« Arrêtez de tourner autour du pot »

Il soupira et elle plissa les yeux, ennuyée par son avarice en détails.

« Je ne le sais pas avec précision. C'est une créature méconnue »

Elle fronça les sourcils, guère plus avancée. Le démon avait entreprit de récupérer les bougies pour leur offrir de la lumière. Il se redressa et sortit son paquet d'allumettes.

« Une créature à laquelle il ne vaut mieux pas avoir affaire »

« Il y avait un problème avec sa peau et il sentait ... »

« Oui. Cela fait maintenant des siècles que son corps se décompose »

« Mais comment ... ? »

« Certains péchés sont sévèrement punis. Cet être a jadis commis un acte d'anthropophagie qui a été condamné »

Elle ne cilla pas pendant quelque seconde, l'œil prit d'un tic nerveux.

« Etre anthropophage sous-entend que l'on parle d'un être humain »

Il souffla son allumette et poursuivit son explication en brandissant son candélabre allumé.

« Ce que vous avez vu a été humain autrefois »

Elle sentit un frisson de répulsion lui contracter l'estomac.

« Ce n'était ni un corps ni des cris d'humain »

« En effet, cette chose est victime d'une possession. La noirceur de l'être qui l'habite a déclenché la destruction de l'enveloppe, ce qui se traduit par une décomposition mineure »

« Une décomposition mineure, _vraiment_ ? »

« Oui, tous les tissus du corps n'ont pas disparu donc elle n'est pas totale »

« Vous avez eu une réaction différente de l'homme quand vous l'avez vu. Vous avez déjà eu affaire à elle ? »

« Non, elle ne peut en principe plus rester dans le monde des humains une fois dénaturée. J'en avais juste entendu parler, elle était également après vous la dernière fois que nous sommes venus ici mais je n'ai pas réussi à la retrouver quand j'ai voulu la suivre »

Il s'arrêta devant son air atterré.

 _Le "monde des humains" ? Cela veut dire qu'il existe d'autres mondes ... ?_

« Êtes-vous de foi anglicane ? »

« Pas spécialement, pourquoi ? »

Ses parents étaient catholiques même si la distinction n'était selon elle pas notable.

« Elle est normalement retenue dans ce que les chrétiens appellent les Limbes »

Elle hocha lentement la tête, non sûre d'avoir compris ce qu'il insinuait pour autant.

« Même nous les démons ne connaissons pas toutes les créatures de l'ombre. Cette chose ne se manifeste normalement jamais au grand jour et préfère se terrer loin de tout, le fait d'avoir croisé sa route par deux fois ici à cause de vous est très troublant. J'en parlerais à Sebastian, il doit être plus renseigné que moi sur le sujet »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, incrédule.

« Vous croyez que cette chose est revenue pour moi ? Pour me tuer ? »

« On ne le saura jamais. Je ne sais toujours pas si c'est elle ou les résidents qui causent toutes ces disparitions »

« Vous l'avez éliminé ? »

« Non, il s'est enfui »

Elle cru avoir mal entendu quelques secondes avant de se résigner.

« Ce _truc_ se balade encore en liberté dans le château »

« La seule façon de le tuer est de lui brûler le cœur si on en croit les légendes »

« Mais pourquoi était-il après moi ? Comment se fait-il que les gens qui habitent ici soient encore en vie ? Ils sont complètement fous ? »

« Je ne comprends pas encore tout ce qu'il se passe ici. Soit ils l'ont libéré soit il s'est libéré tout seul, ce qui pose davantage problème »

« On ne peut pas laisser ces gens perpétrer leurs méfaits plus longtemps, arrêtez-les »

« Je dois d'abord consulter la Reine avant de prendre ce genre d'initiative »

« Il n'y a pas besoin de perdre du temps avec ça, c'est évident qu'il faut faire quelque chose un peu de bon sens »

Il lui lança un regard perçant, presque moqueur.

« Pour créer un conflit diplomatique majeur entre l'Angleterre et la Roumanie que toute l'Europe défendrait par le jeu d'alliances ? Des membres de la noblesse et de plusieurs familles royales ont trempé dans ces cérémonies, vous imaginez le scandale ? »

Elle soupira dédaigneusement et il tapota sa tête avec condescendance avant de se diriger vers le fond de la pièce.

« Toujours réfléchir avant d'agir Debussy. Vous êtes un peu trop impulsive pour votre bien »

Elle fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, mécontente. Il ouvrit les rideaux et observa la nuit quelques instants avant de se diriger vers la masse noire que formait Abby.

« Dîtes-vous bien que les pions qui prennent des initiatives sans en avoir l'ordre ne valent rien »

Elle roula les yeux.

« On ne peux pas toujours penser à tout, parfois les initiatives sont utiles »

« Si l'adversaire ne prévoit pas tout il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui même en cas d'échec et mat »

« Personne n'est infaillible »

« Cela dépend des pions dont on dispose »

Elle plissa les yeux, refroidie.

« Et me comptez-vous parmi ces pions que vous manipulez Ciel ? »

Il la regarda franchement à son tour, aucunement gêné par l'insinuation.

« N'est-il pas un peu présomptueux de votre part de vous croire à même d'en disposer des qualités ? »

Elle se détourna en crispant la mâchoire.

 _Bon. Si il la joue comme ça_

« Abby réveille-toi on doit y aller maintenant »

Elle lança un regard perçant au démon.

« Ciel va se faire un plaisir de te porter pour se faire pardonner ses manières déplorables envers son équipière »

Le démon plissa les yeux, agacé.

« Malheureusement pour vous mes manières sont aussi déplorables que ma patience alors ne commencez pas à jouer avec mes nerf à une heure pareille »

Elle haussa dédaigneusement les sourcils et rejoignit le démon avec le candélabre. Il paraissait étrangement sérieux depuis qu'il s'était penché sur la blonde.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Abby ? »

Elle se baissa pour la toucher et la secoua sans forcer par les épaules.

« Ça va ? »

« Laissez-moi regarder »

Ciel s'agenouilla à son tour pendant qu'elle levait ses paumes à la lumière du candélabre, reconnaissant le liquide écarlate qu'elle n'avait que trop contemplé ce soir.

« Le garrot est parti ?! »

Elle la soutint et posa sa tête sur la poitrine de la blonde pour entendre un pouls. Elle se redressa, paniquée.

« Faîtes quelques chose ! »

« Uniquement si vous arrêtez de perdre vos moyens dès qu'il est question de la vie de cette femme. C'est parfaitement contre productif et vous êtes une Debussy alors comportez-vous comme tel »

Elle soupira longuement pour se calmer et hocha la tête en silence.

« Asseyez-vous là bas »

Elle alla s'asseoir avec obéissance sur le premier fauteuil qu'elle trouva et regarda le démon se pencher sur Abby. Elle passa une main devant sa bouche, sentant un poids peser sur sa poitrine. Ciel ouvrit ses paupières closes pour vérifier sa réaction aux stimuli extérieurs et posa finalement les doigts sur sa jugulaire, observant son torse se soulever dans des mouvements irréguliers.

« Inconsciente »

« Mais pourquoi ... ? »

« Ne posez pas de questions stupides. Elle ne passera pas la nuit si on ne l'amène pas vite à l'hôpital »

Ses ongles griffaient douloureusement ses joues d'anxiété. Il soupira et manipula précautionneusement la jeune femme pour la retourner. Elle aperçu le garrot toujours en place et remarqua la longue griffure qui barrait toute la longueur de son dos.

« Elle était déjà très faible et son organisme n'a pas supporté ça »

Elle s'approcha malgré elle. Les vêtements qu'elle lui avait trouvé étaient sanglants et déchirés sur toute la longueur de la coupure.

« Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ? »

Elle se força péniblement à rassembler les éléments de sa mémoire.

« J'ai entendu la créature arriver et j'ai su que c'était la même que l'autre fois alors je lui ai dis de courir. Il faisait noir et on ne voyait pas où on allait, le monstre était après nous et Abby n'allait pas assez vite alors j'ai dû la tirer un peu brusquement pour la déposer là et c'est après que j'ai essayé de fermer la porte mais que cette chose a quand même réussi à entrer et vous êtes arrivé un peu après et maintenant elle ne bouge plus »

Elle termina sa phrase avec difficulté, étouffée par la culpabilité.

« Vous l'avez tirée hors du couloir ? »

« J'avais peur que la créature ne l'attrape »

« Elle l'a atteinte avant que vous ne la mettiez en sécurité visiblement »

« Mais c'est impossible elle était encore loin derrière ! Est ce qu'elle va mourir ? »

La voix du démon fut aussi calme qu'elle pouvait l'être quand il buvait son thé devant son journal.

« Non »

« Mais comment vous- »

Il se redressa et haussa le ton.

« Sebastian ! »

Elle fronça les sourcils et observa leurs alentours avec scepticisme. Le majordome devait être à des dizaines de kilomètres de là, occupé à masquer sa présence. Contre toute attente, un bruit de verre brisé retentit moins de dix secondes plus tard et le majordome émergea de la fenêtre avant de se réceptionner avec grâce sur le parquet. La main sur le cœur, il était aussi irréprochablement apprêté que d'habitude.

« Je me demandais combien de temps Monsieur tiendrait sans appeler au secours. Cela me rappelle l'époque où vous vous faisiez encore kidnapper et que je devais venir vous chercher avant le dîner. Ah, quelles années amusantes ... »

Le majordome parlait avec une certaine nostalgie et elle fronça les sourcils, rendue incertaine son manque de gravité. Le démon releva la blonde dans ses bras, l'air légèrement irrité.

« Tais-toi idiot. Ramène-la à Londres »

« Yes, my Lord. Je pense que j'arriverai à l'hôpital à temps »

Sa mâchoire en tomba de soulagent.

« Sebastian, dans mes bras »

Elle accouru jusqu'à lui et enserra son torse sans le moindre consentement préalable. Il cligna des yeux, visiblement décontenancé par son comportement.

« Allons allons mademoiselle »

La joue contre son frac impeccablement repassé, elle ferma les yeux un instant. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de le lâcher et de perdre la chaleur de son torse. Il était rassurant et c'était tout ce qu'elle demandait dans son état, du réconfort.

Le majordome noir ne bougea pas, estimant qu'un employé compétent de la famille Phantomhive se devait d'être irréprochable. Il se laissa faire et lança un regard amusé à son maître resté près de l'inconsciente. La pupille émeraude du démon cilla imperceptiblement et son œil visible se plissa d'hostilité avant de lui renvoyer un regard irascible. Elle se dégagea prestement moins d'une seconde plus tard, soulagée.

« Qu'est ce que vous attendez, dépêchez-vous ! »

Le majordome sembla légèrement perdu quelques instants avant de sourire et de s'incliner, la main replié sur le cœur.

« Bien, my Lady»

« Merci beaucoup. Désolée je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Ne traînez pas »

Il sourit de son air serein habituel.

« Je vous en prie. N'hésitez pas à vous en référer à moi si les choses se passent mal, les amis de mon maîtres sont importants »

« Et blah blah blah. Tu vas te décider à y aller ou tu compte laisser Adams prendre de l'avance sur toi, Sebastian ? »

Le majordome s'approcha de Ciel et attrapa la blonde sans tarder.

« Faîtes attention à vous Monsieur, vous savez que je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive malheur »

Les deux démons échangèrent un regard et Ciel s'assombrit.

« Deux heures quarante-sept, c'est l'heure à laquelle j'ai posé le garrot indique-le aux médecins et dis-leur que je n'avais pas mieux pour désinfecter la plaie »

Il s'inclina en hochant la tête et fit volte face pour disparaître d'où il était venu, un sourire satisfait sur les traits. Elle le regarda sauter du rebord et resta scruter la fenêtre bien après qu'il ait disparut dans la nuit. Abby devait survivre, ce n'était pas négociable. Elle n'avait pas enduré tout cela pour rien, et elle non plus. Ciel s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge au bout d'une trentaine de secondes et elle revint à elle.

« Pardon. Où allons-nous alors ? Vous avez pu localiser le cousin de la Reine ? »

« C'est trop tard il est mort »

Il fit volte face sans plus de cérémonie et elle écarquilla les yeux, saisie du manque d'affectation dans ses propos.

 _Il a fait tout ça pour rien ..._

« Depuis longtemps ? »

Impassible, il ouvrit la porte avant de disparaître dans le couloir et elle se dépêcha de le suivre avant qu'il ne se décide à l'abandonner. Elle enjamba le corps de l'homme ou du moins ce qu'il en restait en grimaçant de malaise. Il lui avait plus qu'involontairement sauvé la vie.

« Non »

Elle fronça les sourcils en direction du démon devant elle.

« Et vous n'avez rien pu faire ? »

« Non. »

Elle se tut devant son ton dur. Il n'avait manifestement pas envie d'évoquer le sujet et marchait déjà d'une allure soutenue vers les escaliers. Elle supposait qu'il n'avait pas dû échouer beaucoup de fois au cours de toutes ses années de service, d'autant que cette mission lui avait fait perdre un temps considérable. Il allait sans doute se faire sévèrement réprimander, si ce n'était pas pire.

« Que faisons-nous à présent alors ? Vous vouliez vérifier les sous-sols ? »

« J'en ai assez vu. Partons »

Elle ne su quoi penser de cette phrase qu'elle s'était prise à espérer un peu plus chaque seconde depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans ce château. Partir maintenant ? En avaient-ils seulement le droit ? Était-ce juste d'abandonner toutes les pauvres âmes encore prisonnières à leur sort ?

Elle vérifia le côté opposé du couloir, par où la chose s'était enfuie. Qu'en était-il de la mise en garde de cette vieille femme qui s'était volatilisée sous leurs yeux ? Elle frissonna et poursuivit péniblement son chemin. Si elle n'avait pas sentit la griffure du monstre sur le moment, la douleur sourde qui irradiait à présent son bras n'était en rien négligeable. Elle grogna en marchant, constatant son état lamentable. Elle avait mal à la tête, mal aux jambes, aux hanches, aux côtes, aux joues là où la créature l'avait griffé, au poignet droit où le fou l'avait poignardé avec un clou d'une quinzaine de centimètres, à l'avant bras gauche qui était encore en sang, à ses pieds en feu à force de marcher et elle sentait un hématome poindre derrière son crâne. La chute que lui avait infligé la créature en ouvrant la porte à volée n'avait pas non plus été de tout repos pour son coccyx. C'était à peine si elle pouvait marcher normalement.

« Quand nous rentrerons vous prendrez deux semaines de repos intensif, vous mangerez et ferez en sorte de retrouver une condition physique, je préviendrai James »

Elle se passa une main tremblante sur l'arrête du nez pour faire fi de ses vertiges et rejeta la proposition du démon d'un revers.

« Je peux très bien manger et faire du sport sans être en arrêt. Taper sur un clavier n'est pas si éreintant que cela et je travaille déjà à mi, voir à quart-temps »

« Vous avez autre chose à faire de vos journées qu'écrire des articles sur les salons londoniens »

Elle soupira lourdement. Il marquait un point.

« Je voulais écrire des articles économiques mais Harling n'a jamais voulu m'en confier parce que je manque d'expérience. De toute façon le journalisme n'a jamais été ma vocation donc ce n'est pas si grave ... »

« Vous m'en voyez rassuré »

« Et pourquoi cela ? »

Il haussa mollement les épaules, tournant la tête pour jeter un regard aux peintures.

« Je pense que c'est un métier très surfait, il y a de tout dans le monde du journalisme »

Elle se renfrogna quelque peu.

« C'est vrai mais je ne travaille pas non plus au Sun »

« Les journalistes du Times sont aussi limités que ceux du Sun en ce qui concerne les sujets techniques. Ils posent des questions absurdes et confondent des notions basiques dans leurs articles »

« Arrêtez d'être aussi intolérant. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un sur terre ait la chance d'avoir autant d'expérience que vous »

« Je suppose que vous n'avez pas tort »

« Et vous lisez le Times tous les matins »

« Je lisais déjà le Times avant que votre arrière grand mère ne vienne au monde je vous ferais dire. Je préfère lire le journal que de le regarder à la télé et les journalistes ne sont pas tous des incompétents »

« Ah bien, vous avez décidé d'arrêter les amalgames primaires »

Il tourna la tête de biais, le regard rivé sur le sol par confort.

« Je vous ai vexé ? »

« Pas le moins du monde. Qu'en est-il de cet histoire d'hôtel ? Vous savez si il est toujours fréquenté par les membres du Consortium ? »

Il se retourna vers leur destination.

« Le Shard ? Très probablement »

« Harling m'a parlé de tout ça et il a dit que l'on m'avait recommandée pour cette mission donc je suis chargée d'aller y enquêter »

Le démon fronça les sourcils.

« On vous a recommandé ? »

« Oui ... Pourquoi ce n'était pas vous ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour vous »

« Je pense être assez grande pour faire une enquête dans un hôtel sur-fréquenté au milieu de civils et vous avez dit vous même que je devais me concentrer sur ma mission concernant le Consortium »

« Récolter des informations sur cette piste pour faire avancer vos recherche ne veux pas dire aller se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Vous ne comprenez pas, ces gens sont des criminels et ils n'hésiteront pas à éliminer tous ceux qui sont sur leur chemin. En y allant vous représenterez une menace pour eux »

« Mais si c'est cette organisation qui a perpétré le meurtre de ma famille je veux m'occuper de cette affaire »

« Je préfère vous faire déclarer inapte. De toute façon vous avez besoin de repos »

« Quoi ?! Mais ! Vous- »

Mais pourquoi diable avait-elle abordé le sujet ?

 _Pour changer de sujet justement_

Le Comte la coupa en milieu de phrase, intransigeant.

« Celui qui vous a recommandé pour cette mission veut vous envoyer vers une mort certaine, croyez-moi. Ne commencez pas à discuter maintenant je suis fatigué »

« Mêlez-vous de vos affaires ! Et si vous avez plus d'informations que moi sur la question c'est maintenant qu'il faut me le dire, je ne compte pas attendre qu'un autre Sir Hamilton vienne me rendre visite pour me tuer »

Elle se stoppa pour avoir une réponse et le démon se retourna avec irritation en voyant qu'elle n'avançait plus.

« Vous allez prendre racine encore longtemps ? »

« Parlez ! »

« Je n'en sais pas plus que vous »

C'était impossible qu'il ne sache rien, il se contredisait presque d'une phrase à l'autre et Ciel Phantomhive finissait toujours par obtenir ce qu'il voulait en y mettant du sien.

« Ne traînez pas, on vient nous chercher dans une demie heure et il s'agirait d'abord de retrouver notre chemin »

« N'empêche que, droguée ou pas, je garde un meilleur sens de l'orientation que vous »

« Une bien grande insolence pour une si petite bouche »

Elle haussa les sourcils, feignant l'indifférence.

« Vous pourriez peut être négocier mon silence si je suis de bonne humeur »

« Je ne négocie le silence de personne, j'élimine ceux qui en savent trop »

« C'est un message subliminal ? »

« Oui, vous devriez vous méfier. Je ne résisterai peut être pas à la tentation, surtout si l'envie de chanter sous la douche vous reprend »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avec exaspération. Pourquoi aimait-il tant la contrarier ? Elle chantait si la douche si elle voulait. Elle le suivit en silence et lui lança un regard noir quand il lui sourit narquoisement, l'air satisfait de lui avoir rabattu le caquet. Il commençait presque à considérer cela comme des victoires personnelles.

Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas qu'elle ait affaire aux membres du Consortium ? Pourquoi avait-il si peu de considération à son égard ? S'inquiétait-il pour sa vie ou craignait-il qu'elle ne découvre quelque chose de fâcheux durant son enquête ?

 _Vous vous dîtes mon allié mais êtes celui qui cherchez le plus à restreindre mes mouvements_

* * *

 _ **A suivre**_

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût !** **Je compte sur vous pour me prouver que je ne suis pas seule au monde et que cela vaille le coup de continuer cette histoire**

 **PS: je répondrais en MP à partir de maintenant, non plus à la fin des chapitres dans un simple soucis de pragmatisme et pour les timides,**

 **Sur ce, bonne soirée et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ~ :)**


	21. Chapter 20

**Here it iiiiiis**

 **Ceci est un grand jour, croyez-moi. J'ai cru que je n'allais jamais y arriver. Merci encore à tous ceux qui m'ont soutenu et ont commenté, c'était trèès important pour moi !**

 **Bonne lecture et contente de vous retrouver les loulous ! On y va pour le chapitre 20 ~ :D**

* * *

 _Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas qu'elle ait affaire aux membres du Consortium ? Pourquoi avait-il si peu de considération à son égard ? S'inquiétait-il pour sa vie ou craignait-il qu'elle ne découvre quelque chose de fâcheux durant son enquête ?_

 ** _Vous vous dîtes mon allié mais êtes celui qui cherchez le plus à restreindre mes mouvements …_**

* * *

 **La Vénus pourpre - Chapitre 20** :

Élise inspira une nouvelle bouffée d'air et pria pour trouver la force de traîner sa carcasse sur ses jambes flageolantes. Enfin libre, elle se pliait avec l'énergie du désespoir aux exigences du démon qui la faisait parcourir la forêt noire s'étendant devant eux à perte de vue sans accéder à la moindre de ses requêtes. Elle avait perdu toute notion du temps et sa progression parmi le néant de troncs sombres se complexifiait davantage à chaque pas. Elle tituba sur une racine en toussant à s'en brûler la gorge.

« Pouvez-vous marcher encore ? »

Plaquant une main sur l'un de ses points de côté, elle rejeta l'interrogation du démon d'un coup de tête dédaigneux. Il était hors de question de défaillir maintenant qu'ils disposaient de l'opportunité de mettre le plus de distance entre eux et les divers occupants du château. Le démon se retourna pour la scruter silencieusement, plusieurs mètres devant elle.

« Qu'y a t-il ? »

« Les effets du traitement s'estompent. Il est impératif que nous partions avant que vous ne commenciez à subir la rechute »

« Que va t-il m'arriver ? »

Il retira l'une des armes de son holster et s'avança pour la lui tendre.

« Disons que vous aurez besoin de dormir »

Elle attrapa gauchement l'objet et se prépara à couvrir leurs arrières malgré sa vision trouble.

« Attention »

Le démon ne reprit pas son chemin et passa la main sous ses côtes pour la soulever. Elle gémit de douleur. Toute pression sur son corps lui donnait la sensation d'être pourvue de bâtons rigides à la place des articulations, voir de caoutchouc fondu au lieu d'os. Elle quitta le sol et fut installée avec précautions sur l'épaule du démon qui lui coupa le souffle. Il observa leurs alentours et entoura ses jambes d'un bras ferme en expirant sèchement. Il reprit sa route et elle sentit sa main remonter sur ses cuisses pour améliorer son équilibre sans réagir, se contentant de s'agripper à sa veste. Elle ne parvint pas à détourner le regard du nouveau champs de vision s'offrait à elle, bien plus tumultueux et chaotique que l'obscurité d'épines de pin qui gisait à leurs pieds.

Un immense brasier dominait la vallée, projetant cendres ardentes et reflets écarlates dans le ciel sombre et sur le feuillage délicat de la sylve qui agonisait sous les bruits de craquèlement d'écorce des conifères calcinés. La bâtisse séculaire du château de Bran, source de l'incendie meurtrier, s'affaissait sous l'exaltation malfaisante du bûcher en martyr stoïque face à son bourreau. Le son de la combustion et les cris de panique que le vent portait jusqu'à eux lui hérissaient les poils. Les habitants de Brasov n'avaient pas tardé à dépêcher les secours sur les lieux et la tornade flamboyante acculait les phares et avertisseurs lumineux des dizaines de camions de pompier luttant déjà contre ses flammes. Si l'incendie n'était pas rapidement maîtrisé, il risquait dans la pire des situations d'assiéger la ville de Brasov et de la raser elle aussi. Au mieux, il réduirait de nombreux hectares en poussière dans ce qui constituerait un désastre écologique pour la faune et la flore du plateau rocheux.

Un canadair les survola en basse altitude et la fit se raidir instinctivement, inquiétée par l'infime possibilité d'avoir été repérée malgré la fourrure de feuilles qui les surplombait. Les cendres qui tombaient jusqu'à eux asséchaient sa gorge, l'obligeant à enfouir son visage dans la veste du démon. Balancée par sa démarche rigide et titubante, elle se souvint de ce qui avait provoqué cet enfer, du moment où ils avaient décidé de ne laisser aucun survivant sur leur passage.

* * *

 ** _OoO Trois quarts d'heure plus tôt, 3 : 48 am OoO_**

* * *

« Maintenant calmez-vous et laissez-moi parler »

Elle haleta de panique sous le ton implacable du démon. Il s'était laissé tomber à même le sol dès qu'ils avaient investi la pièce. Appuyé contre la cheminée, il avait posé son candélabre et patiemment attendu qu'elle finisse d'extérioriser sa crise de nerf en fermant les yeux, la main plaquée sur le haut du visage.

« Ils nous ont vu, si nous sortons d'ici vivants ils nous poursuivront au delà de ces murs pour venger leurs confrères. Ils sont puissants, vous serez traquée sans relâche par leurs contacts »

Elle lui jeta un regard affolé et il désigna l'étagère à sa droite d'un œil las. Incertaine, elle marcha jusqu'au meuble et désigna l'un des livres qu'il contenant pour le questionner muettement. Il acquiesça et elle le souleva en défaillant avec son poids.

 _"Cultes et oraisons chez les Moglénites". Passionnant_

Elle le lui apporta et il hocha la tête en guise de remerciement. Peu enthousiaste, il le feuilleta quelques secondes et le reposa par terre avant de déchirer ses pages par paquets de trente. Dans un effort surhumain, il se retourna vers la cheminée, y jeta le papier et tisonna les flammes jusqu'à ce qu'il se désagrège totalement. Le reste des pages subirent le même sort funeste entre ses doigts légèrement tremblants.

« Maintenant que vous avez tous les paramètres en tête, réfléchissez aux possibilités qui s'offrent à nous »

Elle le dévisagea longuement. Il avait fermé les yeux et semblait grandement apprécier la chaleur des flammes ravivées.

« Vous me demandez ça à moi ... ? »

Il hocha la tête et la laissa lourdement cogner contre la cheminée. Sa silhouette éreintée semblait sombre et inquiétante à côté des uniques sources de lumière de la pièce. Elle n'osait pas allumer les autres candélabres de la chambre, craignant d'être repérée par la lueur sous la porte. Aucune pièce du château n'était assez sûre pour les cacher et les membres de la secte corrodaient leur avance à vitesse grand V. Le démon ne cherchait pas d'issues et se contentait de leur faire éviter les patrouilles.

Elle resta muette un long moment, observant la forme malingre et torturée du papier se consumer dans les flammes. Que faire à présent ? Les fous auraient tôt fait de les exterminer s'ils restaient là plus longtemps, deux meurtres de plus passeraient inaperçus dans l'hécatombe. Elle se laissa tomber au sol à son tour. Elle était à bout de force.

« Je voudrais les tuer ... Tous »

« Hm ? »

Elle lui décocha un regard incisif, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait parfaitement entendu.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne faîtes rien ? On ne peut pas laisser tout ça continuer ! »

Il hocha la tête sans grande attention et ses entrailles se tordirent d'appréhension en le voyant agir si indifféremment malgré sa pique. Son calme presque indécent l'inquiétait, elle sentait que ses forces et capacités l'abandonnaient depuis le départ de son majordome.

 _Le sceau empire même ses capacités physiques d'humain_

« C'est en effet l'option la plus intéressante qui s'offre nous »

Elle releva la tête en entendant sa voix flegmatique et l'observa attraper son candélabre. Surprise, elle le réceptionna sans se brûler quand il fut lancé dans sa direction et contempla la flamme décliner dans le souffle avant de rejaillir, plus éclatante encore.

« La moitié des cloisons et le mobilier sont fait de matériaux combustibles Debussy. Faîtes-en bon usage. Ou non »

Elle papillonna des cils en réalisant le choix que lui imposait le démon. Avait-il perdu la tête ?

 ** _L'air est sec à cette période de l'année, tout brûlera comme de la paille_**

 _Non ... c'est meurtrier_

 ** _Si._**

Elle s'empara d'un autre candélabre et l'alluma à l'aide du sien.

« Il est temps d'inverser les rôles. A partir de maintenant nous sommes leur pire cauchemar »

Le démon la dévisagea en silence, ne lui rendant pas son sourire en coin.

* * *

 **OoOoo Présent, 4h34 am OoOoOo**

* * *

Elle s'autorisa à fermer les yeux en sentant ses cornées picoter avec la fumée. Elle se sentait étrangement mieux à l'extérieur du château, comme si ses épaules étaient devenues plus légères. Au bout de quelques temps et toussotements, le démon s'était relevé et les avait guidé jusqu'à une fenêtre, réceptionnant leur chute de plusieurs étages comme si ses forces ne l'avaient jamais quitté. Le feu s'étaient répandu à une vitesse inimaginable dans la forêt pendant les longues minutes qu'ils avaient mis à descendre la montagne et la sécurité avait exigé qu'ils ne progressent que lentement dans leur état pour ne pas faire de mauvaise chute.

« Ils sauront que nous sommes responsables de tout ça si les secours nous retrouvent »

Il écarta une branche devant eux, révélant une étroite clairière recouverte de bruyère.

« Un incendie de forêt est vite arrivé à cette période de l'année. Nous sommes officiellement des rescapés »

« Mais si les autres parlent »

Il soupira longuement en observant leurs alentours et elle sentit ses doigts tapoter irrégulièrement sa jambe pendant un instant.

« Les morts ne parlent pas. Personne ne saura ce que nous avons fait »

 _Mais il n'est pas question des morts_

Ces disparitions n'allaient-elles pas attirer l'attention ? La confidentialité de leur mission était-elle compromise ? Ces monstres qui périraient brûlés vif ou asphyxiés par les fumées toxiques pour les plus chanceux avaient forcément des contacts à l'extérieur qui n'ignoraient pas leur situation et localisation.

Le démon la déposa sur la bruyère avec précaution après avoir compris que ses jambes ne la porteraient plus davantage. Elle crispa les mains sur ses avant-bras pendant la manœuvre pour se réceptionner et il manqua de peu de s'effondrer sur elle. Déséquilibré, il se rattrapa sur ses poignets en catastrophe et attendit un bref instant pour trouver la force de se relever. Elle sentit pendant ces quelques secondes son propre souffle ricocher contre sa nuque avec surprise. Il se redressa finalement dans un soupir d'effort et elle ferma les yeux juste avant qu'il ne s'éloigne, respirant son parfum une dernière fois. Il était le seul à avoir cette odeur qu'elle aimait tant, ce mélange de lessive, de déodorant léger et d'une autre chose qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier. C'était pourtant celle qu'elle préférait par dessus toutes les autres. Son odeur à lui. Il lui semblait se souvenir de tant de choses quand elle se concentrait en la respirant. Elle oublia précipitamment le flux de ses pensées et se détourna lentement pour s'installer dos à lui, fermant les yeux sans tarder. Sa dernière heure de sommeil remontait à plus de vingt-quatre heures et elle ignorait encore comment elle trouverait la force de repartir maintenant qu'elle s'était allongée.

Elle lutta pour ne pas somnoler et fronça son nez chatouillé par l'odeur sèche du feu. Éreintée, elle lorgna sans énergie vers la colonne de fumée qui dépassait les cimes des arbres pour se confondre aux nuages noirs. Étonnement, malgré la parfaite confusion qui régnait de l'autre côté de la vallée, elle sentait un calme et une sérénité l'envahir d'une douce chaleur. Si le démon les avait fait s'arrêter ici c'était qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre.

Ce dernier grogna d'inconfort après avoir sondé le sol du pied.

« Autant dormir sur des cactus »

Elle n'eut pas la force de lui répondre, se sentant capable de trouver le sommeil sur l'importe quelle surface.

« Ils seront bientôt là pour nous ramener, essayez quand même de vous reposer un peu »

Il s'éloigna et elle s'endormit sans prendre la peine de suivre son mouvement, déclinant dans l'inconscience plus vite qu'espéré. Il lui sembla entendre un hurlement, un cri qui perforait son être et elle sonda ses alentours pour en comprendre la provenance. Effondré sur une dalle noire, un homme se prenait la tête dans les mains en rugissant de douleur malgré ses efforts. Elle s'approcha de lui puis recula face aux flammes qui consumaient un corps maigre, frêle et blanchâtre. Elle observa la peau fondre et les muscles du visage se désagréger sous la chaleur intolérable. Elle discernait les tâches sombres, les dents noires de crasse, les craquelures du visage et les ongles jaunis et épais déchiqueter ses joues en lambeaux pour exprimer le supplice. Elle hurla et s'enfuit dans la nuit, laissant derrière elle maisons saccagées et cadavres. Personne ne l'attendait où qu'elle aille, elle ne courait qu'après des fantômes et son angoisse s'intensifiait à chaque nouvelle ruine désertée. Insalubres et mourantes, les bâtisses, leurs pierres et leurs fissures semblaient elles-mêmes souffrir de solitude et d'abandon. Malgré tous ses efforts et ses cris, elle ne parvenait pas à se cacher de la silhouette noire de la femme qui longeait les murs pour la suivre silencieusement. Ses long cheveux tordus flottaient autour de sa masse sombre. Elle sentait sa présence sans même la voir et sa hantise l'opprimait. Ses lèvres violacées par la mort s'écartaient parfois en un rictus, gelant sa poitrine d'épouvante quand elle tentait d'avaler de l'air ...

« -bout. DEBUSSY ! »

 _ **Femme impure, n'entends-tu pas leurs cris …**_

Un bras l'agrippa et elle revint à elle en suffoquant avant de se débattre. Sa main heurta violemment quelque chose et l'homme près d'elle protesta de douleur en s'écartant.

« Aaah bordel ! »

La main plaquée sur le visage, il refréna péniblement une autre grognement rauque pendant qu'elle reprenait progressivement ses esprits.

« C-ciel ... ? Je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre »

« Je l'avais bien compris imbécile ! Vous avez failli me casser le nez »

Elle cligna des yeux au ton accusateur du démon, consternée.

« On vient de manquer de finir sacrifiés en offrande sur un plateau de fruits de mer, il ne faut pas vous étonner de ma réaction si vous m'agressez de la sorte pour me réveiller ! »

Le démon balaya aussitôt la main qu'elle approchait de lui d'un revers sec.

« Vous en avez assez fait, merci. Je vous appelais depuis trente secondes, il vous fallait un massage peut être ? »

« Tss taisez-vous. Laissez-moi regarder »

« Ne touchez à rien ou je vous tape »

Elle préféra reculer pour épargner sa propre vie et le démon ferma les yeux avant de rejeter la tête en arrière en compressant sa narine. Elle cru distinguer une goutte de sang perler.

« Je suis vraiment désolée. Je dormais je ne comprenais pas et- »

Il lui adressa un signe de main intraitable pour exiger son silence, insensible à sa sollicitude. Elle soupira d'amertume en frottant à son tour ses métacarpes qui la lançaient douloureusement depuis l'impact. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle dormait mais n'avait pas l'impression de s'être reposée le moins du monde. Les souvenirs de son rêve s'estompaient déjà et elle n'en gardait qu'une mauvaise impression, une humeur morose. Elle se sentit sérieusement repiquer du nez et lutta pour ne pas fermer les yeux.

« Ne vous rendormez pas ou je vous laisse ici »

Elle n'eut pas la force de lui obéir malgré sa détermination, exténuée. Elle ne demandait rien de plus qu'un peu de temps pour reprendre des forces. Elle repartait déjà dans les limbes du sommeil quand elle se sentit soulevée sans ménagement et se retrouva contre quelque chose de chaud. Elle reconnut l'odeur familière et se blottit contre la chaleur du torse du démon qui la berçait au rythme d'une démarche inégale. Elle entendit longtemps le bourdonnement d'un hélicoptère qui se rapprochait et se crispa quand les troncs d'arbres ne suffirent plus à les protéger des masses d'air qui leur fouettaient le visage. Des soldats armés en uniforme sautèrent de l'appareil et coururent leur prêter main forte.

« Mes respects monsieur le Comte. La vie de la demoiselle est en danger ? »

L'homme hurlait presque pour se faire entendre.

« Non, c'est elle qui est un danger »

Elle entendit très mal la voix du démon malgré la proximité et changea de bras pour se retrouver contre l'un des militaires qui rangea son arme. Elle fut escortée à bord de l'appareil qu'elle reconnut comme étant un modèle dérivé du Puma SA 330. Elle s'était peu entraînée sur ce modèle qui était parmi l'un des plus communs de la Royal Air Force. Sa tête retomba contre le buste de l'homme, inerte.

« Il y avait une voiture plus loin, nous l'avons fouillé. C'est à vous tout ça ? »

« Oui »

Le militaire la déposa sur la double banquette qui occupait le milieu de l'engin et elle le remercia d'un sourire ensommeillé, n'attendant pas la moindre réaction de sa part avant de se blottir contre la surface matelassée. Le démon répondait aux questions et sollicitations des soldats qu'elle estima au nombre de trois, en plus du pilote. Elle ne demanda pas son reste et laissa ses paupières retomber lourdement, frissonnant malgré elle.

Le démon arriva à l'arrière et referma la porte latérale avant de s'asseoir dos à elle, compressant un mouchoir sur son nez. Les autres restèrent discuter près du cockpit avec le pilote et elle sentit une masse cotonneuse et légère l'envelopper. Elle rouvrit les yeux et jeta un regard à la couverture polaire avec une satisfaction intense, s'empressant de la déplier sur elle. Un sourire serein sur les lèvres, elle s'adressa finalement à l'émetteur du présent d'une voix endormie.

« Merci. Serons-nous rentrés à temps ? »

Le noble composait avec attention un message sur le téléphone qu'il venait de récupérer.

« Oui. »

« Vous avez encore mal ... ? »

Il répliqua sèchement à sa question en reposant le mouchoir ensanglanté sur la banquette.

« Vous voulez un dessin peut-être ? »

Elle baissa les yeux au sol avec contrariété, penaude. Le fait qu'il soit aussi intransigeant avec elle signifiait probablement qu'il doutait qu'elle porte un intérêt particulier à sa douleur. Elle trouva la force de se redresser malgré sa fatigue pour observer la rédaction du message par-dessus son épaule et y lut des horaires accompagnées de formalités. Il tourna la tête à son petit manège et lui envoya un regard sombre, agacé d'être observé de la sorte. Elle réfléchit un instant et décida de ne pas laisser se perdre cette opportunité. Elle s'approcha brièvement et pressa les lèvres sur son nez en l'effleurant à peine. Légèrement affolée par son propre geste, elle se dépêcha de s'allonger et s'installa de nouveau sur la banquette, préférant imaginer la réaction du démon plutôt que de l'observer. La chaleur du contact se dissipa instantanément sur ses lèvres qu'elle pinça en se blottissant dans sa couverture.

« Pardon »

Les secondes passèrent et elle sentit son cœur rater un battement sous l'attente d'une réaction du démon. Aucune réponse ne fut manifestée et elle releva finalement le regard vers lui, interdite. Il n'avait pas fait cas de l'épisode et s'était à nouveau penché sur son téléphone.

 _Pourquoi j'ai fait ça en fait ?_

Elle resta immobile le reste du trajet, simulant le sommeil avant qu'il ne vienne à elle malgré son malaise et le bruit assourdissant de l'appareil. Avait-il été énervé, surpris, blasé ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas osé rester lui faire face pour observer elle-même sa réaction ?

 _Imbécile_

Elle ignorait parfaitement quelles seraient les conséquences de cette nuit sanglante. Y aurait-il beaucoup de victimes innocentes dans ce château ? Des survivants en soif de vengeance ? Qu'allait-il advenir de cette chose torturée qui errait dans les cachots ? A quoi avaient-ils échappé en brûlant tout sur leur passage ? Elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont les choses allaient se passer une fois rentrée à Londres, tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était qu'aucune mauvaise surprise ne l'y attendait et qu'elle pourrait enfin se concentrer sur son objectif.

 _Les Debussy ne pardonnent jamais à ceux qui les ont offensés_

* * *

 ** _Londres. Quinze jours plus tard. 6 :37 am._**

* * *

« _Comment avoir 50 000 dollars facilement en trente minutes ? C'est très simple, je m'appelle Wallace Powell et je vais vous expli-_ »

« Ta gueule »

La jeune femme sonda ses environs pour s'assurer que la publicité soudaine et bruyante n'avait réveillé personne. Une fois rassurée, elle soupira et porta la tasse de thé à ses lèvres en coupant totalement le son de son appareil. La chaleur du liquide ambré la fit tressaillir et pester, l'obligeant à écarter le récipient du clavier de son ordinateur. Après avoir vainement pressé la langue contre son palet pour amoindrir la brûlure, elle reposa l'incriminée sur la table du salon et ouvrit une fenêtre de plus sur sa page internet, les yeux rivés sur son écran. Abby, Andrew et la furie aux cheveux rouges dormaient encore, comme la majeure partie des habitants de Londres. Elle ne s'était pour sa part couchée que quelques heures plus tôt et n'avait trouvé aucun intérêt à rester ruminer dans son lit.

Depuis son retour, sa vie avait été un véritable cauchemar. Elle n'avait pu sortir de sa convalescence que très récemment et subissait encore les effets de la rechute particulièrement violente de son traitement. Ses muscles et ses blessures lui avaient rendu la vie infernale et fait dormir la plus claire partie de son temps la première semaine. L'exercice physique ou la pratique vaudou sur des poupées à l'effigie du démon n'avaient pas non plus été des activités accessibles malgré toute sa bonne volonté. Ses bras l'avaient particulièrement fait souffrir, sévèrement entaillés par un vieux clou et les griffes de la créature. Ils s'étaient infectés et avaient provoqués des brûlures peu tolérables avant de guérir lentement grâce aux antibiotiques. Elle manquait toujours de force pour porter des affaires malgré le rétablissement progressif de ses muscles et peinait à supporter la douleur dans sa cage abdominale quand elle s'asseyait sur une chaise ou se redressait pour attraper sa tasse de thé.

Isolée et affaiblie, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'en vouloir au démon, toujours hantée par le doute d'avoir été intentionnellement écartée de la piste du Consortium. Elle avait rapidement envoyé un mail à Harling pour demander à être tenue au courant de l'affaire mais doutait fortement qu'il prenne le temps d'informer un agent extérieur à une mission confidentielle.

Malgré ses efforts et ses multiples recherches, elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'était concrètement le Consortium. Était-ce une organisation, un gang, une mafia ? Était-ce régional, étendu à l'international ? Comment se procurait-il ses marchandises, son financement ? A quel point était-il émergé dans le monde de l'Ombre ?

Il restait également la question de l'enlèvement d'Abby dont elle n'avait toujours pas l'explication. Fugger n'avait pas semblé la reconnaître plus que cela bien qu'il s'occupa de la gérance du château et des cérémonies du château. Lui avait-on uniquement donné son nom et ordonné de la tuer ? Elle était certaine de ne pas connaître cet homme mais peinait à estimer sa part de responsabilités dans le kidnapping d'Abby. Elle ne parvenait pas non plus à comprendre comment des gens pouvaient se divertir au mépris des droits de l'hommes les plus fondamentaux sans que les forces de l'ordre ou les médias n'interviennent. A quel point ces organisations étaient-elles infiltrées pour laisser ce genre de chose se dérouler ?

Ciel lui avait parlé des anciens propriétaires du château de Bran, et elle avait constaté qu'internet en appropriait toujours la propriété aux Habsbourg-Lorraine, seule branche légitime de la dynastie encore vivante. Étaient-ils au courant de ce qui s'y perpétuait ?

 _Sans doute que oui. C'est pour cela que l'affaire est si délicate_

Le Comte avait parlé de familles nobles impliquées dans cette affaire de cérémonies outrageuses, mais que faisait un membre de la famille royale anglaise, proche de la Reine qui plus était, à l'autre bout de l'Europe dans une secte aux mœurs des plus douteux ? Elle n'avait cessé de guetter les avis de décès concernant les personnes importantes ces derniers jours, craignant de pouvoir relier la mort de l'une d'entre elle à l'incendie de la bâtisse. Elle avait apprit que la ville de Brasov avait échappé aux flammes et s'en contentait pour l'instant largement.

Selon ses recherches, la famille Fugger avait été anoblie dès 1511, la plaçant de par son pouvoir financier préexistant parmi l'une des familles les plus riches et intimes au Habsbourg dans le Saint Empire Romain Germanique. Aujourd'hui, la famille royale des Habsbourg n'avait cependant plus aucunes terres ou de pays à gouverner et son pouvoir s'en trouvait considérablement réduit. Avaient-ils une rancœur à l'encontre des Windsor ? Était-ce un règlement de comptes ? La question était de savoir si l'homme qu'ils étaient venus secourir au château y était arrivé de son plein gré ou non.

 _Enfin, cela ne regarde que la couronne_

Le démon ne lui avait communiqué aucune de ses impressions ou de ses découvertes suite à leur séjour et elle s'en voyait grandement pénalisée. Quoi qu'elle fasse, elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre le lien entre cette secte et elle. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. Pour quelle raison avait-on requis sa présence avec pareil chantage ? Qui avait donc pris la peine d'organiser cette préméditation lugubre ?

Le téléphone sonna et elle sursauta nerveusement avant de se précipiter sur le combiné. Elle tenait à sa tranquillité matinale quand elle prenait la peine de se lever tôt et ne souhaitait pas qu'il réveille les autres habitants de la maison.

« _Oui allô ?_ »

Elle jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à son ordinateur pour constater qu'il était déjà huit heures vingt-sept. La voix laissa d'abord échapper un certain étonnement, rapidement rattrapé par une désinvolture familière.

« _Debussy ? Depuis combien de temps ne vous étiez-vous pas levée à cette heure-ci ?_ »

Elle plissa les yeux, sur la défensive.

« Vous vouliez m'éviter en appelant plus tôt, dommage »

« On a sonné mademoiselle ? »

Elle se retourna vers le vieil homme pas si endormi que cela qui venait d'émerger de la cuisine en tablier.

« Je m'en occupe Andrew c'est bon »

Elle reporta le combiné à son oreille en suivant le vieux majordome du regard.

« _Vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est vous avez réveillé tout le monde !_ »

« _Il est l'heure de partir travailler pour les trois quarts des habitants de la ville, vous êtes juste complètement déphasée_ »

« A cause de qui ? »

« _Mon traitement n'a pas changé grand-chose à vos habitudes_ »

« Qu'est-ce que vous en savez, je n'ai pas pu descendre mes propres escaliers pendant une semaine »

« _Cela s'appelle la convalescence Debussy_ »

Elle soupira et serra les dents de lassitude. Le démon n'avait pas pris la peine de la joindre ou de prendre de ses nouvelles pendant deux semaines et ne trouvait à présent rien de mieux à faire que de se comporter avec médisance.

« Venons-en aux faits. Pourquoi me dérangez-vous ? »

« _Je vous dérange ?_ »

Sa frustration parla pour elle avec un certain paradoxe.

« Beaucoup. »

« _Dans ce cas je serais bref. Je dois consulter des archives que j'ai spécialement fait transporter jusqu'à Londres, j'aimerais me renseigner davantage sur ce Hans Fugger_ »

Il soupçonnait forcément une piste loin d'être dépourvue d'intérêt s'il prenait la peine de consulter ce genre de document.

« _Seriez-vous intéressée de m'accompagner ?_ »

Elle cligna des yeux un instant, éberluée.

« Tout à fait »

Le combiné resta un instant silencieux avant que la voix grave et neutre du démon n'y gronde à nouveau.

« _Rejoignez-moi devant Buckingham Palace à dix-neuf heures dans ce cas_ »

« J'y serais »

« _Bien_ »

Elle sentit que la conversation n'allait pas tarder à prendre fin et tenta quelque chose sans réfléchir.

« A part cela, comment va votre nez ? »

« _Mon nez ?_ _Beaucoup mieux depuis que je me tiens à distance de son bourreau_ »

Elle se mordit la lèvre et lança un regard noir à sa tasse de thé en se laissant glisser en arrière sur les larges coussins du canapé. Mouchée, elle décida de riposter sans plus attendre.

« Qui a bien pu oser faire ça ? »

« _Je savais que j'aurais dû vous laisser là-bas_ »

« Vous vous seriez ennuyé sans moi »

« _Première nouvelle_ »

Elle soupira et laissa le démon poursuivre sans lutter.

« _Je dois vous laisser j'ai du travail à plus tard_ »

« Bien. Bonne j- »

Elle entendit le bip familier du combiné et s'immobilisa, médusée.

« -journée. »

 _Il m'éneerve_

Aussi contrariée qu'impatiente, elle passa le reste de la journée à attendre la venue du soir en feintant une humeur égale, incapable de se concentrer davantage sur ses recherches. Abby décoinça de son lit peu après dix-sept heures et détourna le regard de sa silhouette qui se dirigeait vers la cuisine en titubant. Elle avait décidé de ne pas faire de commentaire sur le rythme de vie chaotique de la blonde depuis leur retour, considérant son comportement comme compréhensible. Son amie était sortie de l'hôpital depuis seulement quelques jours et se remettait laborieusement de son expérience au château. Passant ses soirées à boire et sortir avec des amis pour se changer les idées, elle ne revenait en général que très tard et complètement ivre, dégageant une odeur de fumée peu licite. Inquiétée par son comportement, elle avait demandé une méfiance particulière de la part de ses compagnons de beuveries et avait réussi à lui éviter la cure de désintoxication.

Quant à elle, malgré les propositions polies de ces même compagnons, elle n'avait pas trouvé la force de se joindre à eux, respectant l'intimité de son amie et consciente de son état bien trop lamentable. Au final, même la blonde avait récupéré plus rapidement qu'elle des séquelles physiques de leur voyage. Elle était arrivée à Londres deux jours avant eux, correspondants au temps qu'ils avaient pris pour rentrer, et avait déjà pu ôter la quasi-totalité de ses bandages.

Elle gardait peu de souvenirs de ces deux jours qu'elle avait passé majoritairement inconsciente dans plusieurs lits différents. Sa plus nette réminiscence était de s'être réveillée dans un avion semblable au premier en compagnie du démon venu la prévenir de leur atterrissage imminent. Taciturne, il était rapidement retourné à ses appels téléphoniques et ne lui avait pas reparlé, se contentant de lui adresser un hochement de tête avant que son chauffeur ne démarre à peine arrivés à Londres. Elle n'avait pas osé l'appeler ou le déranger depuis lors. Sa fierté l'en avait dissuadé malgré la furieuse envie de lui parler pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Premièrement il ne l'avait pas lui même fait et deuxièmement, il était sans aucun doute demandé, occupé et diminué physiquement après la mission et ces quelques jours d'absence. De toute façon qu'auraient-ils eu à se dire ? Il ne comptait visiblement pas lui expliquer quoi que ce soit de plus.

 _Il avait l'air drôlement en forme pour téléphoner et m'ignorer en tout cas_

Le démon avait sans aucun doute rendu des visites ou fait un arrêt avant de rentrer à Londres pendant ces deux jours. Imbécile qu'elle était, elle s'était contentée de fermer les yeux et de dormir dans un état proche du coma. Elle regrettait de ne pas l'avoir accompagné, de ne pas s'être imposée pour fouiner dans ses affaires et glaner des informations. A croire qu'il avait déjà tout prévu.

Rendue transpirante à cause de la chaleur et de ses tâches diverses, elle se dirigea finalement vers la salle de bain dans la ferme intention de redevenir présentable. Elle avait beaucoup de travail pour ce faire au vu du manque d'entretien dont elle avait gratifié son corps. Décidée, elle commença par s'attaquer à l'épilation de ses sourcils avant de couper et limer ses ongles. Elle prit sa douche et ne lésina pas sur le shampoing et le masque réparateur. L'épilation suivit rapidement, ainsi qu'un gommage du corps entier.

Elle retirait sa serviette pour finir de sécher ses cheveux quand la prétendante suivante à la cabine de douche se traîna jusqu'au lavabo avec des yeux rougis.

« Y-yo »

« Ça va ? »

« 'a va. J'avais mal au crâne donc j'ai préféré rester au lit »

Elle n'insista pas et entreprit d'ordonner ses mèches qui séchaient effroyablement lentement. Abby stoppa sa main avec autorité en la voyant s'emparer du sèche-cheveux.

« Laisse-les sécher à l'air libre ou ils vont gonfler »

« Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça »

« Et pourquoi donc, petit scarabée ? »

« J'ai un rendez-vous »

« Alors que ça fait deux semaines que t'as pas vu le monde extérieur ? Tu vas le faire flipper ton date tu ressembles à Gollum avec des seins »

« C'est pas un rancard débile ! C'est Ciel qui va consulter des archives. Cela peut nous aider à y voir plus clair sur les propriétaires du château »

Abby redevint sérieuse à la mention du château.

« Vous ne savez toujours pas pourquoi ils m'ont enlevé ? »

« C'était pour me donner une raison de venir mais notre piste, enfin la mienne, s'arrête là »

Elle soupira longuement.

« C'est sympa de me faire voyager chérie mais tu aurais plus choisir un hôtel plus étoilé, le service était déplorable. Eh arrête avec ça j'ai dit. Laisse-moi faire ça me fait de la peine »

Elle laissa la blonde s'approcher et attraper ses cheveux prisonniers du fer à lisser.

« Pourquoi tu veux les bousiller alors qu'ils ont une superbe ondulation naturelle ? C'est du gâchis d'avoir de si beaux cheveux et de ne pas savoir les coiffer »

« Moi je les trouve plus indisciplinés qu'autre chose »

Abby sépara ses mèches et dû amplifier ses mouvements pour arriver jusqu'en bas.

« C'est dingue toute la masse que tu as »

« Tu crois qu'ils sont trop longs ? »

« Non, mais si tu veux aller faire couper les pointes je pense pas qu'elles s'en plaindront. Au fait ça se passe comment avec ton plan B ? »

« Mon plan B ? »

« Cielou ! »

 _C'est quoi ce surnom ridicule ?_

Elle se renfrogna instantanément, observant Abby manœuvrer dans le miroir.

« T'es relou avec ça. Affreusement mal. On s'est quittés fâchés et il a l'air vraiment rancunier donc c'est pas gagné. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a trafiqué mais il s'est arrêté en chemin avant de revenir à Londres »

« Bizarre ça. Tu sais au moins dans quel pays ? »

« Même pas. Je dormais j'en pouvais plus »

Elle grimaça quand la blonde tira sans ménagement pour serrer les mèches entre elles.

« Eh ben on est pas dans la merde »

« Au moins il m'amène avec lui pour les archives. C'est le moins qu'il puisse faire après m'avoir retiré ma mission »

« Celle du Shard ? Alors il l'a vraiment fait. C'est pas net »

« J'étais persuadée que c'était lui qui m'avait recommandé »

« Qui si ce n'est pas lui ? »

« Aucune idée »

Pensives, elles restèrent silencieuses et elle souffrit encore cinq bonnes minutes à se faire tordre les cheveux et agresser à coup de laque jusqu'à ce que la blonde la relâche avec un regard triomphant.

« Et voilà ! Quelle artiste je suis. Ça aurait rendu plus ordonné si tes cheveux avaient été crades, mais faut faire des choix dans la vie »

Elle se regarda dans la glace et haussa des sourcils appréciateurs, étonnée du résultat du dur labeur de son amie. Elle avait réalisé une large tresse africaine terminée en épi de blé qui revenait gracieusement sur son épaule, descendant jusqu'au bas de sa poitrine.

« Où tu as appris à faire ça ? »

« C'est un classique, on se faisait des concours de coiffure avec une pote au lycée. Malheureusement pour moi j'étais la meilleure »

« Merchii »

Elle se redressa et claqua une bise sur la joue d'Abby avant de s'observer plus en détails. Elle avait elle même l'habitude de faire des tresses, ayant en horreur les coiffures qui l'empêchaient de voir convenablement ou qui l'obligeaient à remettre ses mèches derrière ses oreilles.

« Merde du coup j'avais pas encore mis ma robe »

« Sans dec tu y vas pas en soutif ? Attends je vais faire un chignon finalement, ça sera plus pratique. File-moi des pinces »

Elle fournit le matériel à la blonde et la laissa fixer sa tresse en un chignon flou et souple.

« Parfait, allez un coup de laque et tu y vas »

Elle put se relever quelques secondes plus tard et se diriger vers son dressing.

« Comment tu trouve celle robe ? »

La blonde arriva jusqu'à elle et haussa les sourcils, peu convaincue.

« Il faut un truc plus court »

« Je vais pas tapiner hein »

Elle s'approcha et fouilla parmi les cintres et piles de vêtements, ne se gênant pas pour tout déplier sur son passage.

« Tiens, prends ça »

Elle lui tendit une autre de ses robes imprimées avec un léger décolleté dans le dos.

« Je compte bien prouver que ce "truc" a été humain »

« Ciel ? Ce "truc" a toujours vingt-ans après plus d'un siècle donc ça ne va pas être simple »

« On s'en fout ça reste un mec »

« Tu es un peu trop affirmative je pense »

« Si tu pars défaitiste aussi ! Il a forcément déjà eu une copine non ? »

« Aucune idée. Mais on l'a vu à l'œuvre, il n'est pas spécialement ému par l'anatomie féminine »

« Il peut pas être gay ça serait trop injuste. Wentworth Miller, Matt Dallas, Matt Bomer et maintenant lui ?! »

Elle enfila sa robe par le haut et ajusta sa taille avec une ceinture sans trop s'étouffer, pensive.

« Peut être qu'il a déjà aimé quelqu'un et que cette personne lui a brisé le cœur »

Abby lui lança un regard surpris.

« Ça expliquerait le fait qu'il ne semble pas intéressé par l'amour et tout ça. Enfin il n'a pas l'air d'être intéressé par le plan sexuel non plus tu me diras »

« Peut être que les démons ne sont tout simplement pas intéressés par ça »

« Ça sert à quoi d'être canon alors ? Quel gâchis »

« Va savoir ce qu'il leur passe par le tête. Ça se trouve il m'y a déjà tué trente-cinq fois »

« Haha au moins ! Mais je ne pense pas qu'il y soit complètement étranger. Je veux dire, il semble tellement sûr de lui, confiant et au dessus de tout ça. Ce n'est pas un comportement de puceau fais moi confiance je m'y connais ! »

Elle détourna le regard et haussa les sourcils, particulièrement peu à l'aise avec le sujet.

« Eh ben t'en vante pas. Je n'en sais rien »

Le démon avait-il déjà aimé une femme ? Y avait-il déjà eu un être sur terre qui avait entretenu une relation aussi impensable avec lui ?

« Tu es toute rouge c'est trop mignoooon »

« Ferma ta grande gueule de moule »

La blonde pouffa avant d'éclater de rire.

« BWAHAHAHA trop vexée »

D'humeur acariâtre, elle se dirigea vers sa coiffeuse et enfila la fine chaîne ornée d'un petit médaillon doré offerte par sa mère, des boucles d'oreille et une de ses bagues sur son majeur droit.

« Joue pas avec mes nerfs toi »

Abby lui sourit narquoisement tandis qu'elle se dirigeait à nouveau dans la salle de bain pour appliquer une crème hydratante sur son visage. Sa peau était dans un état lamentable et elle ressentit le besoin d'y étaler une fine couche de crème teintée et de blush dans l'espoir de redonner un peu de panache à son teint. Satisfaite du résultat, elle acheva de mettre son mascara et expira lentement pour rester calme.

« Je file je suis presque en retard »

« Regardez-moi ces yeux de biche, c'est dingue comment t'as les cils longs »

Elle attrapa son flacon de parfum en lui lançant un regard railleur.

« C'est ça d'être une blondasse, on n'a pas de cils »

« Ouais c'est ça fais la maligne ! Les mecs préfèrent les blondes, c'est scientifiquement prouvé tu peux pas test »

« Mais oui »

Elle pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre pour uniformiser son rouge à lèvre discret et lui envoya un regard sceptique. Fin prête, elle enfila ses tropéziennes et dévala les escalier en passant par la cuisine. Comme escompté, les muffins qu'Andrew venait de sortir du four trônaient encore sur le plan de travail.

« Enfin on te voit habillée avec autre chose que des survêts et des pyjamas ! Ma petite chenille est sortie de son cocon pour devenir un magnifique papillon et … ! T'es encore en train de te goinfrer »

Elle lui lança un regard sévère depuis le plan de travail, la bouche encombrée.

« 'ai u' gueul de chni' ? »

Elle avala la pâtisserie en manquant de s'étouffer et attrapa un verre d'eau pour faire passer le tout.

« Allez go. Et toi Sid direction la douche »

Elle évita de justesse le chausson d'Abby qui s'écrasa contre le frigidaire.

« D'où je pue autant que lui ? Dis donc tu t'es faîte belle, pourrais-je savoir la raison de cette attention particulière ? ~ »

« J'avais envie d'être féminine pour la première fois du mois »

« Surtout quand on sait qui tu vas voir ... »

Elle lança un regard noir au sourire hilare de la blonde et se précipita vers le portail avant de courser le premier taxi qui eut le malheur de passer par là. Sa préparation avait demandé plus de temps que prévu et elle se retrouvait avec à peine dix minutes pour traverser la moitié de Londres dans un horaire peu propice à la circulation.

 _Il faut toujours que tu sois en retard_

Le chauffeur la remarqua au dernier moment et s'arrêta pour la laisser rejoindre l'habitacle, légèrement étonné. Elle y entra essoufflée et expira le nom de Buckingham en s'y prenant à deux fois pour refermer la porte. Le chauffeur hocha la tête, l'observant quelques secondes par le rétroviseur avant de démarrer. Elle supporta la conversation d'usage en observant le paysage urbain et préféra descendre quand ils arrivèrent dans les embouteillages, comprenant qu'elle avancerait plus rapidement à pied. Elle marcha jusqu'à la grande place du Palais royal et se sentit étouffer au milieu de la foule qui se pressait déjà sur les marches de l'imposante statue de marbre blanc dédiée à la mémoire de la reine Victoria. Aussi stoïque que d'habitude, la garde royale aux chapeaux en poils d'ours surveillait les accès du château avec une patience théâtrale malgré les incessants dérangements des touristes. Ces derniers, parfois peu malins, semblaient fascinés par la possibilité que l'un d'eux commette une maladresse et ne manquaient pas de capturer tous leurs faits et gestes sur leur smartphone. Les lumières du Palais ressortaient vivement sur le ciel bleu profond du début de soirée et elle profita de la majesté des lieux pour tenter de se calmer en respirant profondément, essuyant ses mains moites dans sa robe.

 _19h10 ça aurait pu être pire_

Elle patienta les cinq minutes suivantes en observant un groupe de volleyeur s'entraîner sur la pelouse du St James Park et se décida finalement à s'asseoir pour ne pas rester dans le passage. Adossée contre la pierre blanche du Victoria Memorial, elle profita de la fin d'après midi estivale qui rayonnait sous les effusions de joie et d'insouciance des habitants de Londres. Cette place vivante et énergique lui faisait chaud au cœur après ses deux semaines passées enfermée chez elle. Elle avait toujours trouvé cette ville plus majestueuse que les autres, plus chic et digne que New-York et plus saine et fraîche que Paris, malgré son attachement à sa ville natale. Elle laissa son regard vagabonder sur l'amas de grues à gauche du Palais en imaginant pouvoir s'y transporter en une fraction de secondes. Le lointain chantier dominait les buildings de la City, presque continuellement sujette à des travaux et diverses interventions. Elle savait depuis toute petite qu'apercevoir des amas de grues survoler les bâtiments n'avait rien de rare dans le centre de Londres. Son quartier d'affaires n'était pas aussi excentré que celui de La Défense à Paris.

Sentant ses fesses s'engourdir, elle commença à douter de la pertinence du lieu de rendez-vous du démon et passa une main dans les petites mèches de cheveux qui s'échappaient déjà de sa coiffure pour dégager sa vue, tentant d'apercevoir le démon dans la foule. Comment pourrait-elle le retrouver au milieu de tous ces gens ? Était-il déjà passé ? Contenant un soupir, elle posa son sac sur ses cuisses et laissa sa tête reposer contre la pierre, espionnant les passants depuis sa hauteur. Elle était arrivée en retard après tout, peut être avait-il décidé de partir sans elle.

L'attention de la foule sembla converger vers un point précis du Palais et elle releva la tête pour observer ses imposantes grilles de fer s'ébranler pour s'ouvrir en crissant. Un garde marcha d'un pas strict vers l'entrée avant de se mettre au garde-à-vous pour escorter deux hommes qui traversaient la cour en conversant, suivis du regard par de nombreux curieux. Elle eut la surprise de reconnaître Ciel qui hocha sobrement la tête avant de faire demi-tour pour s'éloigner de son homologue et sortir de l'enceinte du palais. Les grilles se refermèrent progressivement derrière lui et elle abandonna l'idée de se lever pour lui faire un signe, souhaitant observer la façon dont il comptait la retrouver.

 _Il n'avait qu'à pas arriver une demie heure après_

Le regard du démon balaya l'assemblée de badauds avant de se poser sur elle et de simplement se figer.

 _Déjà ?!_

Aussi désinvolte qu'à l'accoutumée, le noble salua le garde d'un bref signe de tête et s'avança vers les marches de la statue, ne manquant pas d'attirer le regard des passants et demoiselles qu'il croisait. Il portait un costume trois pièces gris anthracite particulièrement seyant qui laissait peu de femmes indifférentes. Il n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois, si ce n'était que sa carnation s'était légèrement foncée et semblait plus humaine.

« Vous êtes en retard Debussy »

Elle leva un regard nonchalant sur sa silhouette avant de décroiser les jambes et de se relever prestement, se contentant de hausser les sourcils.

« En voilà un culot, c'est à moi de vous dire ça vous m'avez dit dix-neuf heures pas dix-neuf heures trente »

« Vous n'étiez pas arrivée à dix-neuf heures, je n'allais pas couper mon rendez-vous pour une retardataire »

« Mais bien sûr »

Il la détailla sommairement et effectua un mouvement sec du bras pour relever la manche de sa chemise qui recouvrait le cadran de sa montre.

« Il est vrai que je ne pensais pas que la soirée s'avancerait si vite »

Elle haussa dédaigneusement les sourcils en guise de réponse, peu affectée par le destin tragique de son entretien.

« Vous commencez enfin à reconnaître vos torts ? Que s'est-il passé pendant ces deux semaines je ne vous reconnais plus »

« De vraies vacances, rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elles m'aient été bénéfiques: vous n'étiez pas là »

Elle retint un regard noir et se contenta d'observer son propre téléphone, répondant deux jours plus tard à l'énième sollicitation de Chris qui prenait de ses nouvelles. Peu disposé à supporter son humeur récalcitrante, le démon indiqua leur destination d'un coup de tête et ils descendirent les marches du mémorial en silence. Elle ignora les regards posés sur eux et continua à envoyer ses messages alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers Birdcage Walk. La promenade piétonne débouchait sur la station de métro de Westminster, non loin du fameux 10 Downing Street.

« Que faisiez-vous à Buckingham ? »

Il lança un regard peu avenant à un homme trapu qui s'approchait très près du sac d'une touriste.

« La Reine a requis ma présence »

L'homme lorgna dans leur direction avec méfiance et disparut dans la foule sans demander son reste. Elle profita de l'inattention du démon pour ranger son téléphone et se remettre à sa hauteur.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'elle souhaitait me voir »

« Pourquoi souhaitait-elle vous voir ? »

« Pour me parler »

« Et pourquoi souhaitait-elle vous parler ? »

« Vous êtes de la police, peut être ? »

Elle roula des yeux, vexée malgré l'habitude par son ton sec.

 _Je n'ai pas le choix vous ne me dîtes rien_

Elle percuta le bras qu'il avait passé devant elle pour qu'elle ne traverse pas la route. Le feu passa au vert et les voitures redémarrèrent, se succédant dans un flot continu.

« Regardez devant vous pour changer.»

Le feu repassa au rouge sans qu'elle n'ait pris la peine de lui répondre et ils se remirent en marche, atteignant la grande allée piétonne ceinturée d'érables.

« Les archives ont été transférées dans les locaux de Scotland Yard »

« Ce n'est pas la procédure habituelle »

« Il y a eu des complications »

« Lesquelles ? »

« Vous verrez »

« Y-a-t-il eu quelque chose de particulier depuis notre retour, des informations nouvelles sur le Consortium ? »

Elle l'observa attentivement alors qu'il haussait les épaules.

« Rien de concret, j'ai un témoin à interroger avant la fin de sa garde à vue »

Elle marchait le plus rapidement possible mais les grandes foulées du démon ne lui laissaient aucune chance de suivre le rythme.

« Un témoin ? »

Il hocha la tête en ignorant un jeune militant qui se dirigeait vers eux avec des flyers.

« Une brigade spéciale a fait une descente dans un bar suspecté d'accueillir les affaires du Consortium récemment, ils y ont arrêté une femme qui vendait illégalement les services de ses collègues et dit détenir des informations sur le Consortium. Elle a affirmé être prête à révéler certaines planques si la police la relâchait »

« Une proxénète ? »

« En effet »

« Vous allez la laisser partir après avoir obtenu vos informations alors que ce qu'elle fait est strictement illégal ? »

« Non »

« Vous lui mentez alors ce n'est pas honnête »

« La naïveté est un vilain défaut »

« Les forces de l'ordre sont censées opérer avec une certaine morale »

« La maison Phantomhive gère un organe exécutif détaché des services des forces de l'ordre. Il est inconnu du grand public et de la majorité des représentants de ce pays puisqu'il n'a pas de fondement légal. Grâce à cela il n'est pas réglementé et je suis libre de décider des méthodes »

« Comment un organe exécutif peut être inconnu des représentants de l'Angleterre, ne collaborez-vous pas avec eux ? »

« Occasionnellement »

« Et vous n'êtes pas payé pour vos services auprès de la Reine ? »

Il tourna dans une allée sur leur droite qui les fit descendre la rue en pressant le pas sous son impulsion.

« On ne dispose pas des prestations d'un Phantomhive sans contrepartie. Tout se paie dans la vie. »

« Alors le ministère des finances est au courant de vos actions »

« Les frais de fonctionnement de mes services ne sont pas compris dans le budget de l'Etat »

« C'est un financement officieux ?! »

« En effet »

« Mais c'est illégal ! »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que ça ne l'était pas »

« Où puisent-ils l'argent pour vous payer alors ? »

« Aucune idée »

 _Bien sûr_

La réponse du démon avait été trop mécanique pour être vraie.

« Je ne pensais pas que la Couronne avait autant de choses à cacher »

« Comme tout gouvernement. La Reine attend de moi des résultats qui ne peuvent être atteints qu'avec une certaine liberté de méthodes et de moyens que la société ne serait pas prête à accepter »

« Et jusqu'où êtes-vous capable d'aller pour rester dans les faveurs de la Reine ? »

Elle perçu de la défiance dans le bref coup d'œil en sa direction.

« Dépêchez-vous nous allons être en retard »

Elle décida d'ignorer le changement de sujet du démon, ne souhaitant finalement pas avoir de réponse.

« Quand devons-nous y être ? »

« Nous avons rendez-vous dans une heure »

Elle haussa les sourcils, consciente de la localisation du quartier général des services métropolitains de police qui était à quelques minutes de marche à peine.

« Cet argument est censé étayer votre thèse ? »

Il s'arrêta carrément pour s'assurer qu'elle le dépasse en la considérant d'un regard désapprobateur.

« Oui, et j'ai l'intention d'y arriver dès que possible alors accélérez le pas »

« Vous vous imposez avant l'heure d'un rendez-vous ? Vous avez décidément un sens des convenances déplorable »

« Ne jugez jamais le sens des convenances d'un Phantomhive lorsqu'il travaille. D'autant que Scotland Yard n'a pas celui de la transparence »

« Ils vous cachent des choses ? »

« Certains commissaires sont assez réticents à la collaboration malgré mes mandats royaux »

« Qui donc ? »

« Vous verrez bien »

Son ventre protesta à sa place contre le traitement du démon. Elle n'avait pas même pris le temps de manger ou de goûter, rendue fébrile par l'idée d'avancer enfin dans son enquête. Ils dépassèrent un parc à scooter et elle aperçut le Starbucks Coffee dans le coin de la rue d'en face, scintillant de mille feux à ses yeux. Le ventre suppliant, elle sonda l'air impatienté du démon pour tâter le terrain.

« Est-ce que, à tout hasard, par une heureuse coïncidence du destin, je pourrais envisager de prendre quelque chose à manger avant que nous n'allions consulter ces archives ? »

« Oui. Après »

Il tourna au carrefour de façon à les faire revenir vers l'est sans le moindre remord et les éloignant de la terre promise tant convoitée.

« J'ai vraiment faim laissez-moi cinq minutes soyez sympa »

« En quoi cela me concerne-t-il ? »

 _Insupportable et égoïste_

Elle le suivit de mauvaise grâce en décidant de ne plus prendre la peine de lui adresser la parole. Jamais elle n'avait fréquenté quelqu'un d'aussi antipathique que lui et restait incapable de savoir où elle trouvait la patience de le supporter. Elle soupira lourdement et baissa le regard sur les larges pavés du trottoir immaculé.

La propreté des rues de Londres et leur entretien était surveillée de près et la façade des bâtiments particulièrement soignée dans la cité de Westminster.

Elle reporta son regard sur l'imposant et énigmatique bâtiment recouvert de miroirs opaques qu'ils longeaient sans s'arrêter depuis quelques secondes. Rien ne laissait supposer qu'il s'agissait du quartier général de la police Londonienne et aucune inscription ou pancarte ne le précisait. Le démon s'arrêta face à l'un des portails dans la clôture et se dirigea vers le poste de gardiennage aux vitre teintées. Il y avait étonnement peu de passage dans cette rue pour un vendredi soir. Un homme ouvrit l'une des fenêtre en les voyant approcher et sembla reconnaître le démon qui sortit néanmoins une carte de l'intérieur de son veston. Elle se tordit le cou pour tenter d'en lire le contenu sans succès tandis que l'homme d'une quarantaine d'année ouvrait la barrière, l'air légèrement surpris.

« Bonsoir monsieur le Comte »

« Bonsoir George »

Ils passèrent le portail et le démon les fit traverser un parking pour rejoindre l'entrée sans grand enthousiasme. Écrasée par l'aura secrète et confidentielle du bâtiment, elle prit une longue inspiration pour poursuivre son chemin, légèrement anxieuse. Scotland Yard dégageait l'impression de vouloir se fondre dans la ville et d'observer sans être vu, sa glace sibylline le déguisant face au grand public semblait crier milles secrets et complots. Le démon atteignit le large accès le premier et fut contraint de maintenir la porte ouverte jusqu'à ce qu'elle le rattrape, constatant avec irritation qu'elle avait quelques mètres de retard. Elle le rattrapa sans changer d'allure et n'arriva à sa hauteur que quelques secondes plus tard, consciente de l'air revêche ancré sur ses traits. Il lui adressa un regard sévère et pénétra dans la jungle humaine que cachaient les larges portes opaques. Le grand hall du commissariat était saturé par les passages et visiteurs qui couraient dans tous les sens. Le flux des maints allers-retours qu'effectuaient les employés ne semblait jamais se tarir et elle se fit bousculée à de nombreuse reprise à peine entrée. Le démon ne sembla pas s'en inquiéter et avança vers l'accueil bondé en lui frayant un passage. Il régnait en ces lieux une agitation d'apparence désorganisée. Des gens sortaient, changeaient d'ailes, discutaient pour les plus calme et tressaillaient sous le poids des dossiers pour les plus ambitieux. Ceux qui s'étaient attroupés devant la réception semblaient attendre un renseignement qui se faisait prier et marmonnaient tant que tant. La pauvre réceptionniste était complètement dépassée par toutes les sollicitations et passait le plus clair de son temps entre le téléphone et le clavier de son ordinateur. Une majorité d'employés portait l'uniforme bleu foncé d'usage dans la police londonienne, ayant cependant délaissés gilets pare-balles et casques arrondis en velours bleu. Personne ne faisait attention à leur présence et le démon sembla satisfait de ce désintérêt. Il les fit bifurquer dans l'un des six accès sans un mot pour emprunter un couloir aussi neutre et sobre que le reste des locaux. Le couloir se sépara en deux allées et le démon se dirigea vers celle de gauche, ignorant le regard curieux de la secrétaire qu'ils dépassaient sans s'annoncer. Ils passèrent devant de nombreuses portes avant de finir par déboucher sur un large open space d'un calme appréciable. Elle observa les écrans d'ordinateurs des bureaux qu'ils dépassèrent et fut surprise d'apercevoir certains hommes faire défiler les pages de sites internet réservés selon ses humbles connaissances au divertissement. Elle aperçu cinq ou six autres employés se rouler une cigarette et haussa les sourcils de scepticisme. L'assemblée majoritairement masculine interrompit ses passionnantes conversations pour les observer passer sans réagir.

 _Ça bosse fort ici_

Malgré son acrimonie, elle se décida à chuchoter à l'oreille du démon lorsqu'on la dévisagea dédaigneusement pour la septième fois.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que nous soyons les bienvenus ici »

Il lui lança un regard las et haussa les épaules, peu concerné par son problème. Lui même était épié avec une hostilité palpable et elle décida de ne pas insister, rejoignant le couloir d'en face avec un soulagement certain. Ils arrivèrent dans une autre petite pièce de transition et elle commença à se poser des questions sur l'état mental de l'architecte du bâtiment labyrinthique. Un homme attablé à son bureau s'entretenait visiblement avec deux de ses collègues qui utilisaient la fontaine à eau sur sa droite. Roux, moustachu, les yeux d'un vert pétillant et un air maladroit collé sur les traits, l'homme assis d'une vingtaine d'année les remarqua et se leva pour se placer devant la porte que le démon escomptait franchir.

« Monsieur le Comte que faîtes-vous là ? Nous ne vous attendions pas avant une heure ! »

Ciel contourna la barrière humaine et la poussa pour pouvoir ouvrir la porte.

« Peu importe j'ai décalé mon emploi du temps »

« S'il vous plaît patientez en salle d'attente je ne pense pas que Lord Randall soit prêt à vous recevoir et je vais me faire reprendre à l'ordre si je laisser entrer une civile ! »

Le démon se stoppa avec lassitude, peu disposé à parlementer.

« Où gardez-vous les archives que j'ai fait déplacer ? »

« Je ne peux pas vous laisser les consulter pour l'instant monsieur ! »

Ciel jeta un regard désapprobateur à l'individu avant de prendre une voix plus aimable, s'astreignant visiblement à la patience.

« Inspecteur Underline, c'est bien cela ? »

« Non c'est Aberline monsieur. Vous oubliez tout le temps ! »

Le démon balaya la remarque d'un revers de main pour exprimer sa futilité et observa les deux policier toujours collés à la fontaine à eau, visiblement tétanisés.

« Votre famille se dévoue à Scotland Yard depuis plusieurs générations si je ne m'abuse »

Le jeune homme roux lança à son tour un regard à ses deux collègues avant de répondre d'une voix hésitante.

« En effet monsieur. Nos ancêtres ont sans doute même collaborés sur de nombreuses dossiers »

« Vous devriez être le mieux placé pour savoir que vous n'avez pas à interférer dans mes affaires dans ce cas »

L'inspecteur se pinça les lèvres, l'air sincèrement tiraillé.

« Je sais monsieur le Comte mais cela vient d'en haut ! »

« Je consulterai ces archives avec ou sans votre permission, alors faîtes-moi gagner du temps »

« Mais je vous l'ai dit : nous ne sommes pas prêts ! »

« Vous faut-il un mandat administratif pour ouvrir une porte ? »

« Non mais nous n'avions convenu de vous recevoir qu'à partir de vingt-heures trente ! »

« Vous pensez pouvoir m'imposer des horaires comme à un vulgaire journaliste ? Soyez raisonnable et retournez à vos dossiers inspecteur »

 _Vous avez un problème avec les journalistes peut être ?_

Le roux semblait horrifié de la tournure que prenaient les événements.

« Mais monsieur le Comte je ne peux pas ... ! »

L'un de ses deux collègues balbutia rapidement à sa place.

« L-les archives ne sont plus ici monsieur elle ont été transférées ce matin ! »

Le démon s'assombrit à vue d'œil et le pauvre inspecteur retint son souffle, jetant un regard éploré à son confrère délateur.

« Pardon ? »

« Lord Randall les a fait transférer au ministère de la défense sur ordre express d'un ministre, je n'y suis pour rien je ne sais pas ce qu'ils veulent faire avec ! »

« Et Randall n'a pas jugé bon de m'en avertir ? »

« Mais il- »

Le démon coupa immédiatement, dangereusement impassible.

« J'ai deux mots à lui toucher »

Il poussa la porte et passa en force tandis que les deux autres policiers ne prenaient pas la peine de faire respecter l'autorité durement écornée de leur collègue.

« Non, vous ne pouvez pas ! »

Elle contourna elle aussi son visage décomposé et passa le seuil de la porte en lui adressant un sourire compatissant.

« Mademoiselle dîtes-lui pour l'amour du ciel ! »

« Même si je le faisais, il ne m'écouterait pas inspecteur »

Il lui lança un regard désespéré et couru sur les pas du démon dans l'énième couloir d'un blanc banal.

« Mais monsieur le Comte il est en réunion importante il sera furieux d'être dérangé par vous ! »

« Raison de pl- »

Une secrétaire qu'ils dépassaient l'interrompit en leur intimant de faire moins de bruit avec autorité et sembla se figer à la vue du démon. Confuse, elle se mit furieusement à rougir quand il lui lança un regard sceptique et n'insista pas.

« Je disais donc: raison de plus, le rouge lui va bien au teint »

Elle comprit aux rires étouffés des deux autres policiers que peu de personnes s'autorisaient à parler de ce Lord Randall si cavalièrement. La secrétaire ne sembla pas comprendre et prit des allures de betterave.

« S'il vous plaît monsieur le Comte, laissez Scotland Yard s'occuper de tout ça ! »

« Je vous ai dit que ces archives avaient un grand intérêt pour mes affaires et que je voulais les consulter ce soir, pourquoi ne m'a t'il pas prévenu ? Randall devient sourd avec l'âge »

« Pas si fort, si jamais il vous entend ... ! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que ça me fasse »

« Monsieur le Comte vous allez provoquer un scandale il reçoit des hauts dignitaires étrangers ! »

Le roux s'ébrouait dans tous les sens et agitait vivement ses bras dans des mouvements de panique pour décourager le démon dans sa progression. La secrétaire semblait aussi hésiter à intervenir mais peinait déjà à retrouver une carnation normale.

« Fort bien »

Le démon se retourna d'un bloc pour faire face à l'inspecteur qu'il dominait de quelques centimètres.

« Si je choisis de renoncer à consulter ces archives et à le visiter maintenant vous me devrez un service en échange, n'est-ce pas inspecteur ? Beaucoup d'enjeux dépendent de cet entretient après tout »

Le pauvre inspecteur sembla réfléchir à toute vitesse à la proposition de la voix mielleuse.

« Oui monsieur c'est vrai »

Elle eut un mauvais pressentiment sur le genre de service que le démon demanderait ultérieurement. Ce dernier hocha la tête et fit demi-tour avec un mince sourire aux lèvres, satisfait de son accord. Elle l'observa la dépasser en sens inverse et faire un clin d'œil convenu à la secrétaire qui revisita les cinquante nuances de pourpre. Elle soupira lourdement devant ce spectacle, ayant la légère impression d'être tournée en bourrique.

« Il est vraiment pénible aujourd'hui »

Le roux papillonna des yeux, éperdu. La secrétaire était retournée à son ordinateur avec un sourire enchanté.

« Je n'ai pas le choix je dois obéir aux ordres de mon supérieur … Vous pensez que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

« Non inspecteur, sauf si avoir croisé son chemin peut être considéré comme un préjudice à son égard »

Ils se mirent route et contournèrent les deux autres policiers pour rejoindre le noble. Elle sentait une légère claustrophobie poindre à force de déambuler dans tous ces couloirs blancs sans fenêtres.

« Vous êtes une amie du Comte ? »

« Plus ou moins, il vous le dira mieux que moi »

« Dire quoi ? »

Ils levèrent la tête vers le démon qui s'était appuyé sur le bureau pour les attendre. Elle lui lança un regard noir en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur, irritée par les décisions qu'il se réservait le droit de prendre unilatéralement. Et par le clin d'œil, qui était une autre affaire.

 _Il sait où se trouvent les archives, cela n'aurait rien coûté de se déplacer jusqu'au ministère_

« A quel point vous êtes invivable »

Le roux écarquilla les yeux, sidéré que quelqu'un ose s'adresser au noble de cette façon. Ce dernier fut indifférent à la pique et se redressa une fois rejoint.

« Vous dîtes cela mais vous m'avez suivi jusqu'ici »

« Vous m'avez appâté comme vous savez si bien le faire »

Il pencha la tête d'un air faussement surpris qui lui rappela celui de son majordome démoniaque quand il s'apprêtait à être insupportable.

« Vraiment ? Je m'ignorais de tels dons »

« Avec les archives, rien d'autre. »

« Vous en êtes sûre ? »

 _Insupportable_ _!_

« Parfaitement »

Il haussa les épaule avec une fausse humilité et se retourna vers l'inspecteur.

« Nous n'allons pas vous déranger plus longtemps »

Le roux se ressaisit et sembla revivre de soulagement.

« Bien, merci beaucoup monsieur le Comte. Je ne peux pas vous raccompagner Lord Randall n'est pas- »

« Bonne soirée Underline. Tâchez de ne pas trop vous surmener et prenez des compléments alimentaires, vous me semblez un peu pâle »

« C'est inspecteur Aberline, Aberline ! »

Le démon fit volte-face et elle le suivit de près, déjà impatiente de quitter les locaux. Elle aperçu l'inspecteur se laisser tomber sur sa chaise de bureau sans énergie du coin de l'œil.

« Vous venez de défouler vos nerfs sur ce pauvre Aberline innocent »

Un sourire narquois naquit sur les lèvres du démon.

« Avouez que c'est un idiot fini »

« Qui est-ce qui n'est pas un idiot fini avec vous ? »

Il s'offrit le luxe d'une réflexion en entrant dans l'open space.

« Ma foi, un point pour l'insolente »

« Moi insolente ? Non mais vous vous êtes regardé ?! »

Il reporta son attention devant lui et manqua de peu de se faire percuter par une homme qui les croisait en courant, les bras saturés de cartons dont les documents tombaient par dizaines. Il s'écarta et lui lança un regard mi agacé mi surpris en l'observant s'éloigner. Ils l'aperçurent trébucher cinq mètres plus loin pour s'écraser sur la moquette dans une symphonie de feuilles griffonnées.

 _Il vient du hall lui, obligé_

« Un danger public »

« Il faudrait qu'il se calme sur le café »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici madame ? Ces locaux ne sont pas autorisés aux visiteurs »

Elle se coupa pour se retourner vers l'homme en uniforme qui venait de l'apostropher le buste bombé.

« Hm ? Je ne fais rien de mal »

« Peu importe que vous ne fassiez rien de mal, vous n'avez pas à être ici c'est la loi madame »

« Vous devriez vous mêler de vos affaires monsieur »

« Faîtes attention à ce que vous dîtes. Et faîtes-moi le plaisir de quitter les lieux. Scotland Yard n'est ni un Louis Vuitton ni une Garden Party »

Elle écarquilla les yeux à l'agressivité de la réplique que les collègues de l'officier s'empressèrent de saluer en pouffant. Affectée d'être prise à partie au milieu d'une foule qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle s'apprêtait à tenter de répliquer quelque chose quand le démon l'arrêta d'un bras calme.

« Vous allez me faire le plaisir d'avoir un comportement décent envers les visiteurs, tout particulièrement quand ils sont avec moi »

Le ton du noble qui ne laissait pourtant aucune place à la discussion n'était visiblement pas au goût de l'interpellé.

« Je suis le Sergent Clane. Et vous, monsieur ? »

Il haussa les sourcils, amusé par l'insolence avec laquelle on osait lui répondre.

« Je me fiche pas mal de votre nom sergent »

L'homme resta interdit et le reste de la pièce s'arrêta de parler pour les écouter dans un silence presque religieux.

« Vous êtes le responsable du dossier Warren, c'est bien cela ? »

Le démon haussa les sourcils, en attente d'une confirmation. L'homme hocha la tête avec une méfiance palpable.

« Une affaire ne requérant qu'une dizaine de perquisitions mais qui entame fièrement sa troisième année d'instruction »

« Il y a eu beaucoup de complications. Je vous rappelle qu'il est question d'une maison hanté, aucun de nos agents n'accepte d'aller y enquêter. Les rumeurs vont vite, il s'y passe des choses inexpliquées selon les rapports »

« Sachez que j'attends les procès-verbaux pour fin septembre et que je commence à douter de votre légitimité pour ce poste. Rien ne nous dit que ce n'est pas l'oeuvre d'un maniaque qui utilise ce prétexte pour œuvrer en toute tranquillité. Des gens sont morts dans cette affaire sergent, et le peuple n'apprécie pas que les crimes restent impunis. Vous devez donner des bases solides à la justice pour lui permettre de faire son travail. A moins que ce ne soit au dessus de vous, dans ce cas soyez-sûr que je vous signalerai à vos supérieurs »

« Qui êtes-vous pour vous adresser à moi de cette façon »

« Vous n'êtes pas très futé. Vous demanderez à vos petits camarades »

Le policier sembla comprendre qu'il avait commis une énorme bévue et se mura dans une animosité silencieuse.

« Retournez tous travailler maintenant. Et tâchez de ne pas trop surmener vos hommes Clane, ils n'en ont pas l'habitude. Bonne soirée et mes respects à ce cher Randall »

Le démon gratifia l'assemblée d'un dernier signe de tête avant de la pousser dans le dos pour la faire avancer, n'attendant pas la moindre réponse du Sergent. Elle lança un dernier regard méprisant à ce dernier avant de se laisser entraîner dans les couloirs.

 _Qu'est ce qu'il lui a pris ?_

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet homme s'était attaqué à elle sans raison. Avait-elle dit ou fait quelque chose de mal ? Était-ce son visage qui lui avait déplu ? Il lui reprochait visiblement d'être une femme futile ou tout du moins riche.

 _Ou alors il sait qui je suis ? Mais comment ? Et pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il me déteste ?_

Ils repassèrent devant l'accueil et elle ne lésina pas cette fois-ci sur les coups de coudes pour se frayer son propre un chemin dans la marée humaine. Le démon arriva le premier et leur ouvrit la porte.

« Quel sale con »

Il l'ignora et laissa passer un groupe d'officier.

« Ne répondez pas à un sergent, même s'il vous manque de respect »

Il la rejoignit et elle pressa le pas, irritée.

« Pourquoi serais-je obligée de me laisser humilier ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas une civile et vous n'avez pas l'autorité nécessaire, je vous rappelle qu'il vous est supérieur dans la hiérarchie, cela peut vous entraîner de graves problèmes »

« Tandis que vous non »

« En effet »

« Bref. Merci. Où allons-nous ? »

« Je vais interroger cette femme dont je vous ai parlé tout à l'heure »

« Alors nous n'allons vraiment plus consulter les archives ? »

« L'interrogatoire est plus important. Les archives ne vont pas disparaître »

« La femme non plus. J'aimerais beaucoup comprendre pourquoi ma meilleure amie a failli mourir et pourquoi nous nous sommes retrouvés perdus au fin fond de la Roumanie »

« On fait rarement ce que l'on veut dans la vie Debussy. C'est moi qui décide et j'ai envie de commencer par l'interrogatoire »

Elle claqua la langue et comprit qu'elle devait se presser d'appuyer sa demande par une argumentation.

« Je ne sais même pas combien de temps cela va vous prendre, peut être que vous n'aurez pas le temps de consulter les archives ce soir. Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange qu'elles aient été déplacées sans votre consentement alors que vous êtes celui qui a demandé leur transfert ? Cette femme sans scrupules peut attendre quelques heures de plus dans sa cellule non ? »

Ils passèrent de nouveau le barrage gardé par un certain George que le démon ne prit pas la peine de regarder ou de saluer, lassé de l'étiquette.

« Non. Peu importe ce que mijote le ministère de l'intérieur il est le seul à décider du sort des archives internationales »

« Mais ils seront sans doute d'accord pour nous laisser les consulter »

« Après l'interrogatoire, cela ne changera rien »

« Arrêtez d'être aussi têtu ! »

L'homme haussa les sourcils en la voyant parler de cette façon au démon qui n'avait pas pris pas la peine de réagir, indolent. Il parla en soupirant, comme expliquant quelque chose d'évident.

« Un vendu qui menace de révéler des informations concernant une organisation criminelle aussi étendue et influente que le Consortium ne reste jamais longtemps en vie, que ce vendu soit une femme ou non. Il faut l'interroger au plus vite avant qu'elle ne se fasse tuer dans des circonstances troubles, d'autant que ces imbéciles ont eu la brillante idée de la faire traverser tout Londres pour la transférer au ministère de la défense »

« Elle est certainement gardée sous haute surveillance de quoi avez-vous peur ce ne sont pas tous des incapables quand même »

« Je me le demande souvent. Délivrer ou tuer un prisonnier dont l'escorte est bloquée dans un embouteillage est plus simple que de faire du thé »

Le démon poursuivit en maronnant davantage pour lui-même.

« Et cette vieille ruine de Randall qui me fait déplacer pour rien »

« Vous avez perdu une demie heure à tout casser, nous avons encore largement le temps de nous rendre au ministère »

« Qui vous a dit que j'avais du temps à consacrer aux bévues administratives de Scotland Yard. Nous allons au siège du MI5 »

Elle claqua la langue, horripilée par son intransigeance. Elle ne demandait pourtant pas la lune.

« Il y a des gens qui vous supporte sérieusement ? »

Il sembla réfléchir sérieusement un instant.

« Pas spécialement. Vous êtes un cas particulier »

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas si elle devait être honorée ou désabusée par son aveu. Elle sentait l'amertume commencer à la rendre irascible. Il disait avoir perdu son temps pour trente minutes quand elle avait attendu deux semaines qu'il daigne se souvenir de son existence.

« Je me disais bien aussi, que j'avais du mérite »

Ils remontèrent Whitehall sous l'impulsion du démon qui se retournait régulièrement dans sa direction pour protester contre son rythme peu soutenu.

 _Et mes courbatures dans tout ça ?_

Elle l'ignora la majorité du temps et ils atteignirent Leicester Square après de nombreux soupirs insupportés du démon. Il faisait presque nuit à présent et les devantures illuminées des hauts théâtres et boutiques de l'une des places les plus populaires de Londres réchauffaient la douce obscurité. Les gens se promenaient, sortaient au restaurant, se dirigeant vers les théâtres ou rentraient du travail pour les moins chanceux.

« Pourquoi le MI5 et pas le MI6 ? »

Le démon serra à droite pour éviter un groupe d'étudiants bruyant et attendit qu'elle soit assez proche pour lui répondre.

« Le MI6 s'occupe du renseignement extérieur, cette affaire est interne au Royaume-Uni puisque la femme a été trouvé sur son territoire »

« Je vois »

Ils dépassèrent un attroupement de personnes regroupées autour d'un danseur de rue et elle hésita un instant à demander au démon de s'arrêter, distraite. La légèreté contagieuse des passants lui faisait oublier la morosité de sa convalescence. Avant qu'ils ne finissent de traverser la place, une voix basse et asséchée interpella quelqu'un avant de tousser grassement. Elle fronça les sourcils quand la voix recommença et sonda rapidement ses environs, prise d'un doute.

« Oui, vous ! »

Elle se retourna et baissa le regard sur la femme assise par terre quelques mètres plus loin lui faisant signe d'approcher. Confuse, elle pointa un doigt sur sa poitrine pour s'assurer de bien être la personne concernée et haussa les sourcils quand la femme acquiesça avec ferveur.

 _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore_

La femme cracha par terre avant de remettre sa pipe entre ses lèvres, un sourire en coin. Les joues crasseuses, elle portait des haillons et appartenait visiblement à cette population de punk qui peuplait la grande ville. Elle s'appuyait avec flegme contre la devanture d'un magasin oublié et la gratifiait d'un sourire édenté.

« Ça vous dirait de connaître votre avenir, ma petite ? »

Surprise, elle hésita un instant à l'ignorer et simplement rejoindre le démon qui avait continué sa route sans se soucier d'elle. La femme lança un regard noir à un passant sans raison particulière et sa curiosité l'emporta sur le reste. Cette personne ne faisait visiblement pas en sorte de plaire et semblait peu s'intégrer à la société. L'hypocrisie ne semblait en outre pas être son fort. On ne lui avait jamais proposé ce genre de service et elle devait avouer qu'elle ne perdait rien à se laisser tenter.

« Ciel ! »

Le démon se retourna et l'interrogea d'un haussement de sourcils, impatient. Il remarqua la femme par terre et leur jeta un regard agacé en semblant réaliser ce qu'elle comptait faire.

« Ce ne sera pas long »

Il revint sur ses pas et s'appuya lui aussi contre la boutique en croisant les bras d'un air dédaigneux.

« Vous n'allez pas nous faire perdre du temps pour des broutilles pareilles »

Il baissa le regard sur la femme qui semblait s'amuser à former des petits cercles avec la fumée de sa pipe.

« Eh vous, vous croyez que je n'ai que ça à faire d'écouter vos sornettes ? Arnaquez les gens qui ont du temps »

« Ciel ça suffit »

Comment ne pas avoir honte de lui quand il se comportait de façon aussi exécrable ? La femme prit la parole de cette même voix sèche qui lui donnait envie de lui acheter du sirop pour la toux, nullement vexée par le ton acerbe du démon.

« L'art divinatoire c'est un don intemporel et impersonnel monsieur, je le partage avec qui j'estime en être digne mais ne demande pas de paiement ou contrepartie. Mais peut être que vous pourriez me payer en nature, puisque vous y tenez tant »

La femme lança un regard narquois au démon qui claqua la langue en roulant des yeux au dernier passage de sa réplique, plus ou moins mouché. Pour sa part, elle refréna un sourire hilare et s'avança, charmée par la spontanéité provocante du prétendu médium.

 _Je l'aime bien elle_

« Vous dîtes que vous pouvez lire l'avenir ? »

Elle hocha calmement la tête à sa question, reposant sa pipe sur le pavé.

« Ouais, asseyez-vous »

Elle grimaça à l'idée de s'asseoir par terre en robe avant de s'y résoudre sans conviction, s'assurant que le tissu de sa jupe empêchait ses cuisses de toucher le pavé. Elle détourna le regard du démon qui l'observait faire d'un air sceptique.

« Faîtes donc »

La femme lui sourit avec une certaine bienveillance avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

« Donnez-moi votre main ma petite »

« Laquelle ? »

« Ça dépend de la partie de votre vie que vous voulez savoir. Ce qu'il va se passer ou qui s'est déjà passé »

Elle fronça les sourcils, saisie par la pertinence de la question.

« Je dirais. Le passé … »

Le sourire de la femme s'élargit, l'air très amusée par son choix.

« La main qu'est dominante »

Elle présenta sa main droite que la femme accueillit entre les siennes en coupe, impassible.

« Je me demandais, si les mains ont été amputées vous lisez aussi l'avenir sur la plante des pieds ? »

Elle claqua la langue à la remarque impertinente du démon qui prenait un faux air sérieux.

 _Il se fout bien de ma gueule_

Elle lui lança un regard cinglant et il soupira doucement, refrénant un sourire moqueur. La femme n'y porta pas attention et s'installa en tailleur avec concentration. Elle réussit elle aussi à ignorer le démon et se détendit imperceptiblement sous le contact chaud et doux de ses doigts. Le médium observa sa paume en silence pendant de longues secondes avant de s'arrêter en relevant la tête, toujours aussi imperturbable.

« Je vois »

Elle fit courir son index le long d'un des sillons, provoquant chez elle des frissons incontrôlables.

« Vous avez subi une blessure majeure dans votre vie »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Avait-elle pu deviner cela ?

« Vous dîtes ça à tout le monde, qui n'en a pas subi après tout »

« Ciel chut »

« Vous n'avez qu'à lire l'horoscope, cela serait plus simple pour tout le monde »

Agacée, elle perdit patience et protesta sèchement.

« Je sais que vous savez tout mieux que tout le monde mais vous ne m'aidez pas alors taisez-vous et laissez-moi me débrouiller toute seule »

Appuyé au mur sur son épaule, le démon baissa sur elle un regard de mise en garde, la prévenant qu'il ne comptait pas tolérer cette insolence encore longtemps. La femme l'ignora et se retourna vers elle pour reprendre son analyse.

« Cette blessure peut être physique ou psychologique. Mais je pense pas que ce soit physique, c'est tellement grave que je pourrais voir des séquelles »

« Il est vrai que j'ai subi une blessure psychologique »

La femme radoucit sa voix, voyant certainement la panique dans son regard.

« Quand est-ce que c'était ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, réticente à aborder le sujet.

« Il y a trois ans à peu près »

Jusqu'alors impassible, la femme fronça les sourcils de contrariété. Ses yeux observaient le vide entre elles, comme pour consulter une vision qu'elle était incapable de voir.

« Non. Ce que je vous parle est arrivé plus tôt, c'est ancré dans vos cellules »

Elle soupira à son tour, sceptique et légèrement affolé par les fautes de grammaire de la femme.

« Erhm vous ne confondez pas ? »

« Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup mais ça reste possible »

« Ce n'est pas grave cela ne doit pas être facile »

La femme ne semblait pas l'écouter et continua de fixer sa paume, indifférente.

« Dans votre enfance. Je vois aussi une incohérence dans votre façon d'aborder la vie, il y a tout qui se mélange dans votre tête. C'est comme si il y avait un bouchon en vous qui bloquait le passage de votre énergie spirituelle »

« C'est un plombier qu'il vous faut »

« Ciel. »

 _Il va me faire rire cet idiot_

« Vous êtes pas épanouie. C'est comme si vous étiez coupée de votre être supérieur. Rien d'étonnant que vos pensées soient brouillées »

Saisie, elle hocha la tête et invita l'étrange femme à poursuivre.

« Votre ligne d'amour est profonde mais défaillante. Il y a une présence forte, une âme qui veille sur vous. C'est un membre de votre famille proche ou un truc comme ça. Les ondulations sur la ligne indiquent des perturbations, vous contrôlez pas votre vie sur ce point. Vous avez tendance à éprouver une affection destructrice, c'est qu'il faut apprendre à intérioriser vos émotions »

Elle ne put que se contenter de la regarder, clignant difficilement des yeux tandis que la femme lui désignait un autre endroit sur sa paume.

« Vous voyez ça ? C'est une ligne très peu profonde. Ça veut dire que vous contrôlez pas votre destin »

« Hein ? Comment ça ? Je ne peux rien décider ? »

« Non. Votre âme a pas assez de ressenti pour ça. J'ai pas beaucoup croisé de cas comme vous. Vous avez beaucoup d'ennemis non ? »

Elle jeta un regard perplexe au démon, estomaquée par le discours de la femme. Ce dernier lui renvoya un regard neutre avant de s'adosser au mur sans un mot.

« Je ne pense pas que l'on m'en veuille personnellement »

« Il y a des blocages énergétiques, surtout les corps les plus élevés. Vous tombez pas souvent malade, je me trompe ? »

« Non … »

« Le blocage a l'effet de pas altérer vos corps extérieurs, c'est sur ceux-la qu'apparaissent et se manifestent les maladies physiques »

Elle écarquilla les yeux et déglutit difficilement. Cette femme était-elle complètement folle à lier ? Plus elle écoutait ses explications et plus elle penchait pour la voie affirmative.

« Et ces petits traits »

Elle tapota sa paume au niveau de la bosse que formaient les muscles de son pouce, contournée par une ligne qui s'effeuillait en plusieurs ridules.

« Ça concernent un traumatisme émotionnel fort. Je pense que ça rejoint ce que je vous ai parlé tout à l'heure. Vous voyez pas du tout ? »

« Je n'ai pas eu de problèmes dans mon enfance »

« Je vois de la douleur. C'est psychologique »

Ahurie, elle se concentra et observa sa paume avant de passer en revue toute son enfance. Elle ne se souvenait pas de tout, naturellement, les souvenirs ne se gardaient pas de façon précise avant un certain âge.

« J'ai vécu une enfance heureuse … »

La femme tapota sa main pour la repousser.

« Montrez-moi l'autre main »

Elle s'exécuta et tendit l'autre paume tandis que la femme reprenait une bouffée sa pipe. Son air serein disparu lorsqu'elle avisa les sillons et elle suspendit son geste.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Eh ben les traits ont rien à voir. Il y a rien en commun entre les deux mains. Votre ligne de vie se coupe, reprend, se sépare et s'arrête. C'est bizarre »

Elle regarda sa paume, horrifiée.

« Cela signifie quelque chose ? »

« Ça veut dire que votre passé a aucune influence sur votre futur, alors que normalement c'est le cas. Tout est dédoublé je comprends pas, _ça veut dire en général que la personne mourra jeune_ »

Elle retira sa main brutalement, bouleversée par les paroles de la femme chuchotées d'une voix stridente. Le membre du médium sembla bouger de lui-même et agrippa immédiatement le sien pour récupérer sa main.

« Arrêtez ... mais ! »

Le démon réagit au quart de tour et l'extrémité d'un revolver fut immédiatement enfoncée dans le front de la femme qui redevint impassible, immobilisée contre le mur.

« J'ai daigné entendre assez d'absurdités pour aujourd'hui. Lâchez-là »

Le médium ne réagit pas, insondable. Le démon perdit patience et écarta vivement sa main pour l'éloigner et l'obligea à se relever sans douceur. Perdue, il lui arracha une protestation d'inconfort alors qu'elle titubait pour remonter à sa hauteur. Toujours assise, la femme tressaillit à son contact et le sonda d'un regard sévère. Insensible au dégoût du médium, le démon l'attrapa par le poignet pour la faire s'en éloigner après avoir discrètement rangé son arme. Elle se retourna et observa la femme qui les regardait partir d'un air mauvais. Elle parla une dernière fois, juste avant que sa voix ne devienne inaudible avec la distance et la foule.

« On se reverra âme aveugle »

Elle tenta de faire demi-tour quand sa vue fut obstruée par les passants. Crispant les doigts, elle constata avec surprise qu'ils se trouvaient dans la main du démon.

« Juste deux secondes, il faut que je retourne parler à cette femme »

Elle se débattit pour se dégager et le démon la tira à lui avant de l'immobiliser d'un bras puissant. Elle haleta en trébuchant contre lui, définitivement ébranlée par les événements.

« S-si ce qu'elle a dit est vrai elle est la seule à pouvoir m'aider »

« Vous n'allez pas croire les insanités d'une vieille folle »

« Qu'est-ce que vous en savez, vous ?! Lâchez-moi ou je vous frappe »

Elle avait crié sous l'émotion et les passants semblaient alertés par le spectacle qu'ils offraient. Le démon comprit qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à intervenir s'il poursuivait sur cette voix et se contraint à relâcher la forcenée. L'attention de la foule faiblit à son geste et il comprit qu'ils avaient intérêt à quitter cet endroit. La jeune femme ne bougeait pas, ne savourant pas sa nouvelle liberté. Elle semblait à présent hésiter à faire demi-tour.

« Je ne vous attendrai pas si vous retournez en arrière »

Elle recula et la transperça de son regard bleu glacé. Horripilé une fois de plus par sa méfiance, il se retourna d'un bloc et s'éloigna sans un mot, lançant un regard noir au vieillard qui eut le malheur de croiser son chemin. Tout serait tellement plus simple si elle était comme toutes les autres.

« Je dois passer un appel »

Elle acquiesça à peine, peu encline à lui témoigner la moindre attention.

 _Pas honnête pour un sou_

Le noble sortit de sa poche un appareil qu'elle identifia comme l'un des derniers I Phone et composa un numéro avant de s'écarter de la foule dans la vaine recherche de calme. Elle resta plantée derrière lui pendant qu'il entamait sa conversation, trop perturbée pour partir, trop énervée pour rester.

« C'est moi. Préviens Steeve que je veux voir la femme interpellée pour l'affaire du Consortium. »

 _Particulièrement aimable_

« Ce soir. »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle le détestait quand il agissait de façon aussi autoritaire. Elle se sentait vidée après cet entretien avec le médium et cette dispute, comme après une longue crise de nerfs. Son cerveau surchauffait et refusait d'analyser la moindre information supplémentaire. Sa seule volonté était de rentrer et de s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour dormir. Elle aperçut une boulangerie au coin de la place devant laquelle s'amassaient les touristes et ressentit le besoin de noyer sa frustration dans la nourriture. Elle hésita longuement à partir sans avertir le démon et fit finalement volte-face pour le rejoindre. Il ne lui prêta pas le moindre intérêt et elle ne se dégonfla pas, tapotant son bras pour attirer son attention de force. En pleine explication téléphonique, il l'interrogea muettement du regard sans se désintéresser totalement de son appel. Impassible, elle montra la boulangerie du doigt et il suivit son regard avant de hocher distraitement la tête. Elle se retourna et abandonna le démon sans autre forme de procès pour traverser l'amoncellement de touristes qui observaient les vitrines avec enthousiasme.

Elle respira longuement une fois encerclée par la foule, complètement aux abois. Le fait d'avoir eu un désaccord avec le démon n'était pas ce qui l'horrifiait le plus, c'était cette attention qu'il avait porté aux paroles de la vieille femme avant de les décrier en bloc. Il s'était mis en colère lorsqu'elle avait parlé de mourir jeune, lui conseillant de ne rien croire. Mais à qui faire confiance entre une parfaite étrangère aux capacités perturbantes et un démon égoïste et renfermé dont elle ignorait tout autant la vie. Et que dire du regard haineux qu'elle lui avait lancé après que leurs mains ne se soient touchées ?

Elle se fit violence pour penser à autre chose et commença à patienter à la queue, un mètre après la porte du magasin. Elle chercha le démon du regard et l'aperçu en train de marcher plus loin en téléphonant, s'arrêtant de temps à autres pour jeter des regards absents aux toits des bâtiments pendant qu'il parlait.

Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir le garder dans son champ de vision encore longtemps avec les flots de touristes et de londoniens qui traversaient la place. Leicester Square était aussi l'un des lieux les plus actifs de Londres la nuit, bourré de pubs, de restaurants et de boites de nuit.

Elle revint à elle quand la voix aimable de la boulangère résonna à ses oreilles quelques mètres plus loin. Toujours contrariée, elle rattrapa son retard en s'excusant et porta son choix sur trois des énormes croissants aux amandes saupoudrés de sucre glace. Rendue un brin moins morose par la perspective de les dévorer, elle salua la boulangère d'un sourire forcé avant de s'extirper de la boutique qui commençaient dangereusement à se remplir. Une fois dehors, elle croqua une bouchée de sa viennoiserie et entreprit de chercher le démon des yeux, faisant quelques pas sur sa droite pour tenter de le repérer. Constatant que la foule rendait toute localisation d'un démon qui se déplaçait en téléphonant impossible, elle décida de s'installer à un endroit et de ne plus bouger pour lui permettre de la retrouver facilement. Sans surprise, elle ne trouva aucun banc libre et décida de s'asseoir sur l'estrade déserte d'une future scène de concert, légèrement en hauteur. Dominant la place, elle avait tout le loisir d'observer la devanture du cinéma de l'Odéon qui lui faisait face au loin. De nombreuses célébrités et stars internationales étaient venues présenter leur film en avant-première devant ses portes, qui étaient à ces occasions infréquentables à cause des agents de sécurité, photographes et autres badauds.

Elle commença son en-cas après avoir poussé un long soupir et fixé le vide pendant une trentaine de secondes, se sentant particulièrement seule. Elle avait cru, dans un accès de folie, que le démon et elle avaient passé cette étape d'incompréhension et de non-dits à travers les épreuves traversées dans ce maudis château. Elle avait cru qu'il finirait par lui faire confiance et arrêter de l'éloigner du moindre semblant de vérité. Que craignait-il d'elle ? La fidélité et l'affection qu'elle vouait à ses proches était sans limites. Elle se sentait prête à tout pour quelqu'un qu'elle aimait, quitte à le défendre jusqu'en enfer s'il le fallait. Elle vivante, personne ne s'en prendrait à ceux qu'elle aimait impunément, elle consacrerait chaque seconde, chaque souffle et l'intégralité de ses faibles moyens pour les protéger. Malheureusement, les êtres qu'elle chérissait le plus sur Terre n'étaient plus, sans qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit pour l'empêcher. Comment supporter cette impuissance, ce désenchantement quand l'on se rendait compte à quel point la volonté était faible face au destin ?

Elle croqua sans pitié dans son croissant en oubliant progressivement son amertume, laissant ses pensées vagabonder en tout illogisme. Le boulanger n'avait pas lésiné sur le sucre glace et elle soupira d'aise en sentant la poudre lui chatouiller le palais.

Outre ce qui venait de se passer et avait confirmé ses doutes, le démon était assez étrange depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés de Roumanie. Elle ne parvenait plus à cerner et anticiper ses états d'âme comme elle avait fini par le faire dans le château. Cette sorte d'accoutumance, de cohabitation qu'ils avaient partagés l'avait fait apprendre beaucoup de chose à son sujet et permit de discerner quelques traits de sa personnalité profonde, du vrai lui. Elle s'était rendue compte à quel point elle appréciait son calme, à quel point son assurance la tranquillisait et à quel point sa présence lui manquait quand il n'était pas avec elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à expliquer ce sentiment, plus profond qu'un simple attrait. Elle ne parvenait pas à expliquer ce besoin d'aller vers lui, de lui parler, de voir ses yeux, son regard se poser sur elle et y réagir de quelque manière que ce soit.

Elle finit son premier croissant et se lécha les doigts pour récupérer les perles de sucre qui s'étaient logées entre ses phalanges, rassasiée. Elle étudia assidûment ses alentours pour tenter de repérer le démon dans la foule et sentit un regard insistant posé sur elle. Pensive, elle mit quelques secondes à se retourner vers sa provenance.

Un homme la fixait sans ciller depuis la terrasse d'un café, appuyé avec flegme sur son coude. Il portait un chapeau chic qui cachait le haut de son visage et son identité. La distance la laissait à peine déceler un sourire sur ses lèvres. Il leva vers elle un récipient de petite taille qui lui faisait penser à un shooter et elle fronça les sourcils, quelque peu perturbée. Connaissait-elle cet homme ? Était-elle bien la destinataire de ce signe ? Quelqu'un de fâcheux l'avait-il reconnue ?

Cédant à son humeur paranoïaque, elle détourna la tête et prêta le moins d'attention possible à l'étranger, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle remit finalement sa veste et rassembla ses affaires pour partir retrouver le démon. L'hypothèse que l'homme puisse continuer à la fixer lui donnait la chair de poule.

 _Je n'aurais pas dû m'éloigner de Ciel_

« Bonjour ! »

Elle sursauta brusquement en entendant la voix masculine et enjouée, tombant presque de son estrade. Elle se retourna d'un mouvement vif pour scruter l'homme qui venait de la rejoindre et laissa son animosité se muer en rire nerveux.

« Haha c'est vous je ne vous avais pas reconnu ... »

Elle détailla le Shinigami aux mèches blondes pendant quelques secondes sans bouger.

 _Il n'a pas l'air mal intentionné_

« Vous m'avez fait peur »

Il rit spontanément en retirant son chapeau pour le faire tourner sur son doigt ganté, détendu malgré l'air fermé de son interlocutrice.

« Excusez-moi je ne voulais pas vous perturber, j'ai bien vu que vous ne m'aviez pas reconnu »

« Il fait presque nuit et vous étiez loin »

« Mais vous êtes toute excusée »

Elle hocha la tête et hésita à prendre congé. Que faisait un Dieu de la Mort ici ? Avait-il un autre travail à faire ? Assoiffée, elle se permit de boire une gorgée de la bouteille de Schweppes achetée plus tôt et jeta un regard à leurs alentours, espérant plus que tout repérer le démon. Voyant que le Shinigami ne semblait pas décidé à partir, elle se décida à engager la conversation sans grande ferveur.

« Vous n'avez pas du travail Ronald ? »

Il s'accouda à l'estrade et observa les gens passer, le regard dans le vague.

« Bien sûr que si, Londres fait partie de mon secteur de compétence »

Il leva la tête vers elle avec un sourire qu'elle trouva étrangement agréable.

« D'ailleurs tutoyez-moi je vous prie »

« Bien. Vous aussi dans ce cas »

« Cela me semble délicat, je ne pense pas être autorisé à tutoyer les amis de mon Sempai »

Elle fronça les sourcils au mot "ami" et renonça à comprendre la bizarrerie du Dieu de la mort.

« Admettons. Que faîtes-vous ici ? »

Il appuya sur l'estrade d'un air réjoui, posant son regard émeraude sur la foule qui passait devant eux.

« Rien de spécial, je passe le temps. Mon service ne commence qu'à vingt et une heures. Et vous ? »

« Je vois. Je suis censée consulter des archives. J'ai pris quelque chose à manger en attendant »

Il hocha la tête, compréhensif.

« Vous avez pu retrouver votre amie ? »

« Oui, je vous remercie »

« Les supérieurs ne m'ont pas reparlé de cette affaire donc je suppose que Phantomhive leur a lui-même envoyé un rapport »

Elle le regarda hocher la tête avec satisfaction.

« Il tient parole quand il s'engage à quelque chose »

« Il semblerait en effet »

« Ce sont des croissants aux amandes ? »

Elle jeta un regard vide à son sachet encore ouvert.

« Oui. Tu en veux ? »

« Je ne dis pas non. J'aime bien ces choses-là, la nourriture humaine me manque souvent »

Elle hocha la tête pour l'inviter à approcher et il préleva une viennoiserie du sachet avant d'y croquer à pleines dents.

« J'adore tout ce qui est sucré »

« Cela te fait un point commun avec Ciel, navrée pour toi »

« Ah oui ? Les démons ne s'intéressent pas à ce genre de mets normalement »

Elle en conclu à son ton distant qu'il n'appréciait manifestement pas leurs habitudes alimentaires.

« Il n'a pas besoin de _manger_ beaucoup, alors il se rattrape là-dessus »

« Les démons peuvent très bien survivre sans nourriture humaine »

Sceptique, elle se rapprocha du Shinigami pour gagner en discrétion et chuchota, connaissant l'ouïe plus qu'affolante dont était pourvu le démon.

« Je pense que c'est un diabétique boulimique compulsif refoulé, je collecte actuellement des preuves pour étayer ma thèse »

« Haha ! »

« On dit que le sucre est censé adoucir le caractère mais je crois qu'il fait l'effet inverse sur le cas de Ciel »

« Il semble insensible à son influence, c'est vrai »

Elle remonta son genou et s'appuya dessus après s'être assurée que sa robe cachait bien ce qui devait l'être.

« Tu le connais depuis longtemps ? »

Il haussa les sourcils et se permit une réflexion de quelques secondes, finissant de mâcher ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

« Il avait déjà conclu son pacte avec Sebastian la première fois que je l'ai rencontré »

« Et est-ce qu'il était déjà aussi ronchon ? »

Le Shinigami laissa un sourire espiègle déformer ses traits.

« Oui. Je pense qu'il a toujours été très exigeant envers lui-même et encore plus avec son majordome. D'ailleurs Grell Sempai le détestait au début, il lui reprochait de se garder tous les « beaux mâles » comme il disait. Tandis que maintenant c'est autre chose, il est lui même entré dans la catégorie »

« Lui et Sebastian semblent proches »

Le Dieu de la mort haussa les épaules, à son tour sceptique.

« Hm détrompez-vous. Deux êtres avec un ego aussi surdimensionné ne peuvent que s'entendre difficilement. Même humain, Phantomhive n'hésitait pas remettre Michaelis à sa place de serviteur dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Un gosse arrogant et cruel si vous préférez, avec des yeux de glace. Cela n'a pas été en s'améliorant à ce que j'ai pu constater. Mais il y a tout de même quelque chose de changé chez lui »

« Vous trouvez ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop, il semble encore plus renfermé. Enfin, rien d'étonnant à cela »

« Pourquoi donc ? »

Le Shinigami se hissa sur l'estrade pour s'y installer avec nonchalance.

« Parce que »

Elle fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux, perturbée par sa réponse évasive. Elle observa ses pieds se balancer dans le vide, réfléchissant à la description faite par le Shinigami. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour voir Ciel enfant et comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé depuis cette époque.

« Il avait environ treize ans c'est cela ? »

« Dans ces eaux-là oui »

Elle constata que le Dieu de la Mort finissait sa dernière bouchée et avança prestement son sachet.

« Comment un être humain a-t-il pu devenir un démon selon toi ? »

« Oh, ça. C'est très complexe »

Il refusa poliment l'autre viennoiserie, visiblement gêné de la dépouiller. Il s'arrêta un instant devant son regard intrigué pour retirer ses gants tâchés de sucre.

« Cela résulte d'un processus volontaire. Parfaitement contre-nature, bien entendu »

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne s'attendant pas à cette explication.

« Vous voulez dire que c'est Ciel qui l'a voulu ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non »

Elle sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos et hésita quelques secondes à oser poursuivre.

« Qui alors ? Pourquoi quelqu'un aurait souhaité le transformer ? »

Il passa les doigts sur le coin de ses lèvres pour retirer le sucre glace et se stoppa en constatant qu'elle le fixait avec insistance.

« Ne cherchez pas à comprendre. Je pense que c'est une punition »

« Une punition ? »

Elle haussa les sourcils à son hochement de tête, incrédule.

« Qui voulait le punir ? »

« Quelqu'un qui en a le pouvoir »

« Qui est-ce ? Qu'a fait Ciel pour mériter cela ? »

Il sourit brièvement, ne se pressant pas pour répondre.

« Je ne pense pas que raconter cela soit raisonnable »

« J'ai besoin de savoir c'est très important »

Qu'avait bien pu faire le démon pour mériter ce châtiment ? Avait-il fait quelque chose d'interdit, s'était-il aliéné l'ennemi de trop ? Qui avait un tel pouvoir ? C'était à s'en arracher les cheveux. Le Dieu de la Mort soupira devant sa détresse, l'air navré.

« Je suis désolé mais ce sujet est un peu tabou dans mon monde »

« Tabou … ? »

Face à son manque de réaction, elle attrapa un croissant qu'elle lui tendit avec douceur.

« Même pour moi ? »

Il rit et refusa son pot de vin improvisé avec un sourire confus.

« Allez Ronald s'il te plait sois gentil »

Il resta immobile un instant et elle comprit que sa volonté ne faisait pas défaut. Il détourna les yeux rapidement la seconde suivante.

 _Il craint quelque chose qui l'empêche de me parler_

« Demandez-lui. Il reste l'un des mieux placés pour vous l'expliquer »

« Tu sais très bien qu'il ne voudra pas, il n'a pas confiance en moi »

« Mais si enfin »

Elle lui lança un regard irrité malgré elle.

« Vous vous moquez de moi ? »

« Bien sûr que non »

Il soupira doucement, observant ses pieds sans un mot. Il portait des richelieus blancs à lacets noirs parfaitement cirées d'une fine élégance.

« Tout ce que je sais, c'est que le Comte agit presque exclusivement seul. Et qu'il vous a permis de l'accompagner en Roumanie »

« Mais cela n'a rien à voir, j'étais blessée il n'a pas eu le choix »

« On a toujours le choix. Ce n'est pas de vous dont il se méfie, c'est de ceux qui pourraient chercher à vous soutirer des informations. Il s'est fait de nombreux ennemis à cause de ses actions et est parfaitement conscient d'être un danger pour ses proches »

Elle sentit sa respiration s'emballer.

« Quelles actions ? Qui ça ? »

Le Dieu de la Mort resta silencieux, observant la foule qui passait sans réagir.

 _Je n'obtiendrai pas plus de réponses ce soir ?_

« Je ne suis pas l'une de ses proches et je ne connais rien de lui, je ne vois pas où est le problème »

Il haussa les épaules, visiblement sceptique.

« Il a pris l'habitude de ne rien révéler de confidentiel à quiconque. Cela vous garde en sécurité puisqu'en restant ignorante vous n'avez pas d'intérêt stratégique aux yeux de ses opposants »

« En gros il a peur que l'on se serve de moi contre lui. C'est ridicule »

« Vous le pensez ? »

 _..._

 _Bien sûr que non_

On avait déjà tenté de se servir d'elle par le passé et elle demeurait incapable de comprendre ce que le mercenaire du lac attendait d'elle. Pourquoi envoyer autant d'hommes à la mort pour un simple échange de banalités ? Cela restait très préoccupant.

 _La vie humaine est moins importante que les desseins des types qui l'ont embauché_

Allait-il se manifester à nouveau ? Pourrait-elle écarter la menace qu'il représentait pour elle et Abby, Chris ou Andrew si elle décidait de ne pas lui obéir ?

 _A part que je « ferme ma gueule » il n'a rien demandé_

Elle crispa la mâchoire sans se départir de son sourire, tâchant d'inspirer confiance.

« Ton raisonnement n'est pas dépourvu de bon sens »

Il ferma les yeux et hocha lentement la tête, l'air vanné par leur conversation. Sa réticence était loin d'arranger ses affaires: elle serait contrainte d'apprendre ce qu'il s'était passé par ses propres moyens. Une collaboration avec le mercenaire se révélerait sans doute potentiellement envisageable, dans des proportions raisonnables, tant qu'il ne lui demandait rien de trop grave ou compromettant. Si le démon était assez stupide pour penser pouvoir utiliser les pions de son échiquier sans la moindre contrepartie elle ferait en sorte qu'il réalise sa grossière erreur.

 _Vous avez raison, tout se paie_

Le fait qu'une dizaine d'homme ait été envoyée à la mort pour permettre au mercenaire d'établir un contact avec elle signifiait qu'elle disposait d'une grande valeur stratégique, valeur que le démon faisait en sorte de déprécier, voir de cacher, pour pouvoir disposer d'elle plus facilement. L'homme lui avait promis de lui révéler des informations au fur et à mesure de leur collaboration, rien ne l'empêchait de négocier les clauses du contrat en sa faveur avec son point de pression.

« Je peux vous poser une question, Élise ? »

Elle sortit de ses pensées et invita le Shinigami à poursuivre, le regard rassurant. Avoir sa confiance pourrait se révéler être une bénédiction, d'autant qu'elle semblait être dans ses faveurs de par la "relation" qu'elle entretenait avec Grell.

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes exactement pour Phantomhive ? »

Elle sécha instantanément malgré sa bonne volonté, atterrée par la question.

« Je ne sais pas »

Elle n'avait ni l'envie ni la capacité de répondre à ce genre de devinette indiscrète. Sa voix prit une intonation dédaigneuse qu'elle fut incapable de contrôler.

« Rien n'est clair avec lui. Il passe ses journées à mépriser tout le monde »

« Et lui, qu'est-il pour vous ? »

Elle se pinça la lèvre, incommodée. Elle ne voulait définitivement pas répondre à cette question. Elle ne savait même plus où elle en était à présent, les révélations du Dieu de la Mort étaient fort troublantes.

« Je vous dérange ? »

Ils tournèrent la tête vers la voix affreusement proche et elle cessa de respirer en remarquant l'homme à deux mètres d'eux.

 _Une pelle, vite_

Le démon les fixait d'un regard perçant qu'elle était incapable d'interpréter.

« J'ai autre chose à faire de ma soirée que de vous attendre Debussy, je vais finir par croire que vous le faîtes exprès »

Elle le fixa sans réagir, soufflée qu'il n'aborde pas le sujet de la précédente conversation.

 _Il a forcément entendu_

« Vous étiez occupé je vous rappelle. Je vous ai prévenu que je m'éloignais »

Elle s'en voulait particulièrement de ne pas l'avoir remarqué approcher, il était pourtant évident qu'il ne tarderait pas à la retrouver, elle l'avait vu à l'oeuvre devant Buckingham Palace. Une lueur d'impatience et de colère apparue dans l'œil du démon malgré son masque impassible.

« Vous n'étiez pas à cette boulangerie. Où est l'intérêt de m'indiquer votre destination si vous n'y restez pas »

« Vous n'avez pas dû avoir beaucoup de mal à me retrouver sur cette estrade »

Pourquoi donc devrait-elle se laisser traiter comme un boulet ? Elle ne pourrait pas longtemps supporter l'intolérance du démon face au peu d'efforts qu'il produisait lui-même. Elle soutint la lueur désapprobatrice dans sa prunelle avant de se reprendre d'une voix distante.

« J'ai fait à peine dix mètres »

Il se contenta de la dévisager d'un regard sombre sans prononcer le moindre mot, laissant la discussion dépérir un court instant.

« Comte, vous êtes de sortie ? »

Le démon tourna un œil las vers Ronald qui semblait décidé à converser sur un terrain moins pentu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Le Shinigami haussa les épaules, nullement affecté par le ton neutre du démon.

« Je me suis dit qu'il était tout à fait indécent de laisser une si charmante demoiselle se contenter de sa propre compagnie »

Le noble détourna le regard, dédaigneux.

« Dommage que tu ne mettes pas autant de cœur à l'ouvrage qu'à courtiser les femmes Knox »

Il coupa sa phrase pour se décaler et esquiver un objet long et contondant qui avait brusquement plongé sur lui. L'étrange perche métallisée se rétracta vers son propriétaire en laissant une plaie béante dans la pelouse. Consternée, elle dévisagea le nouvel arrivant qui atterrit sur leur droite avant de réajuster ses lunettes d'un air guindé.

« Quelle pestilence cela ne pouvait être que vous »

Le démon lança un regard neutre en direction du nouveau venu au rigoureux costume sombre.

 _Il a les mêmes yeux que Ronald._

« Toujours à fuir les heures supplémentaires Willy ? Rien d'étonnant à ce que vous peiniez avec un équipier pareil »

« Veuillez ne pas vous adresser à moi de cette manière. Je suis obligé de sécuriser le périmètre maintenant que le loup est entré dans la bergerie »

« Vous savez pourtant que je ne m'intéresse pas au menu fretin »

« Vous nous avez montré par le passé que c'était en effet le cas. Mais on ne sait jamais avec ceux de votre genre »

L'homme qu'elle subodorait être le supérieur de Ronald l'ignorait totalement, obnubilé par le démon. Ce dernier reporta son attention sur elle, ne souhaitant visiblement pas s'attarder dans les parages.

« Il est bientôt l'heure allons-y »

Elle acquiesça et se retourna vers ses affaires sans discuter pendant que "Willy" réprimandait Ronald pour ses fréquentations.

« Quand je pense que Sutcilff est assez idiot pour fraterniser avec des bêtes sauvages »

« De quelles bêtes sauvages parlez-vous Spears ? Cet imbécile est aussi civilisé qu'une chèvre »

« Peu importe. Je vais vous demander de quitter la zone urbaine immédiatement Phantomhive »

« Vous ne disposez d'aucune autorité pour m'y contraindre, là est votre problème »

La perche fusa de nouveau vers lui et le démon l'attrapa sèchement, faisant crisser le métal entre ses doigts.

« Au fait. Tu lance ton cure-dent encore une fois dans ma direction je t'empale dessus »

Elle frissonna d'inquiétude au faux sourire et au visage on-ne-peut-plus sérieux du démon, se pressant davantage en le sentant atteindre le stade de l'explosion.

« Erhm ! Sinon Comte je me disais, puisque que Grell a jeté son dévolu sur vous et votre majordome, est-ce que vous pourriez vous en occuper un petit moment ? Il a récemment fait l'objet d'une sanction administrative et ne peux plus effectuer de mission sur le terrain donc- »

« Knox je vous prierai de vous taire, ces informations sont confidentielles »

Ciel se retourna vers Ronald sans grande ferveur en ignorant le deuxième Shinigami.

« Je ne veux plus voir cet attardé près de mon manoir »

« Il n'est pas méchant au fond, je vous demande juste de veiller sur lui, il est un peu trop dissipé parfois … »

« Tu ferais mieux de l'éloigner de moi si tu t'inquiètes de son sort »

« D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que vous faîtes avec cette femme Phantomhive ? Si vous croyez que je vais vous laisser manipuler les âmes impunément vous vous trompez »

« Sempai ce n'est pas tout à fait ça- »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu ferais si c'était le cas ? »

« Les vermines dans votre genre n'ont pas le droit de s'adresser à moi de cette façon »

« Calmez-vous s'il vous plai- »

Le démon ne quitta pas le Dieu de la Mort des yeux, goguenard.

« J'ai toujours apprécié votre maniaquerie Willy, tant d'application à vous mêler des affaires des autres »

« Comte ne cherchez pas les ennuis ! »

« Phantomhive vous n'êtes qu'un insecte de plus sur mon chemin et soyez-sûr que je réglerai votre cas une bonne fois pour toute dès que j'en aurais l'occasion »

« Si vous ne vous coupez pas avec votre cure-dent avant cela »

Le cure-dent en question fut projeté vers le démon qui l'évita d'un mouvement minimaliste, penchant simplement la tête de côté.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit Spears »

 _Je ne sais pas comment ça va finir mais je le sens pas_

Leurs chamailleries et démêlés ne les menaient nulle part et elle commençait à croire que le démon avait renoncé à prendre congé des deux Shinigamis. S'il advenait qu'ils ne puissent pas consulter les archives tant convoitées ce soir, elle serait obligée de faire en sorte de le harceler pour être sûre qu'il l'amène avec lui la prochaine fois. Et elle n'était pas certaine d'en avoir la force. Vannée, elle se laissa tomber de l'estrade et tendit l'oreille au drôle de bruit sec. Elle s'immobilisa sitôt réceptionnée et jeta un regard à ses alentours, très peu sereine. Les deux hommes étaient toujours en train de régler leurs comptes tandis que Ronald avait lâché le groupe pour aller aborder une jeune demoiselle qui passait son chemin en les dévorant des yeux.

« Bonjour mademoiselle, je peux vous aider ? »

Pour sa part fort satisfaite d'être complètement ignorée, elle se tourna et vérifia la zone de son postérieur le plus discrètement possible, se fiant à la provenance du son. En se penchant, elle put constater que le tissu de sa robe était déchiré jusqu'à la taille, laissant généreusement accès à la vue de ses fesses.

 _Oh putain_

Elle releva les yeux vers l'estrade et remarqua le clou mal enfoncé qui saillait, juste à l'extrémité de la planche. Son cerveau tourna au ralenti et elle sentit des sueurs froides lui donner un coup de chaud.

« -désolé mais nous avons du travail aujourd'hui, une autre fois peut-être ? Élise, vous venez ? »

Elle sursauta à la mention de son nom et fixa le Shinigami qui s'était retourné vers elle, supportant le regard noir de la femme délaissée.

 _Hein quoi_

« Vous êtes un poison Phantomhive, vous vous croyez tout permis »

« C'est tout simplement le cas »

Ronald grimaça un sourire pour les inciter à ne pas faire attention aux deux hommes et le dénommé Spears, ou Willy pour les intimes, s'écarta du reste du groupe pour consulter un carnet d'une mine inexpressive. La femme claqua la langue et se détourna pour poursuivre son chemin d'une démarche digne, visiblement vexée de ne plus être le centre d'attention du jeune Shinigami. Le démon et le blond se retournèrent vers elle pour des raisons distinctes et elle se redressa, sentant ses joues chauffer de honte.

« Un problème Élise ? »

Elle leur sourit avec difficulté, faussement rayonnante.

« Absolument pas. C'est dingue comme les étés deviennent plus chauds chaque année »

Elle mima un éventail avec sa main et apprécia grandement le mince courant d'air qui vint à son secours. Les deux hommes se jetèrent un regard sceptique et son propre sourire se transforma en grimace.

« Debussy arrêtez votre cirque et dépêchez-vous j'ai mieux à faire »

Elle hocha faiblement la tête, la lèvre pincée.

« Cela ne va pas être possible dans l'immédiat »

« Et pourquoi cela ? »

 _Ha ..._

« En fait il y a eu une petite coquille quand je suis descendue de l'estrade »

Le démon lui lança un regard impatient, lassé par son soit disant cinéma.

« Mais encore ? »

Elle appréhenda sa réaction et hésita à inventer une autre excuse avant de se raviser.

« J'ai déchiré ma robe »

Il haussa les sourcils et la détailla sommairement.

« Alors dépêchez-vous de me montrer ça que nous puissions y aller »

« Non- »

« Ne commencez pas à m'énerver »

« Désolée mais- »

« Vous avez déchiré l'arrière de votre robe ? »

Elle s'interrompit dans la préparation de sa défense pour acquiescer sans conviction, prudente. Le Shinigami aux mèches blondes esquissa un sourire hilare et le démon se pinça l'arête du nez, désabusé.

« Pourquoi ce genre de chose n'arrive qu'à vous »

Elle roula des yeux, trouvant la remarque irritante.

« J'ai manqué de chance, c'est tout »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et se détourna, ne prenant pas la peine de lui répondre.

« Avez-vous des pinces Élise ? Peut-être pourriez-vous faire en sorte de limiter les dégâts ? »

« Oui, je dois avoir cela »

Elle passa la main sur ses cheveux à la recherche d'une aspérité dure signifiant la présence d'une barrette. Ses doigts rencontrèrent l'un des objets convoités et le firent glisser délicatement en dehors de ses mèches tout en espérant ne pas avoir retiré le mauvais.

 _Il y a les murs porteurs pour les maisons et les pinces porteuses pour les chignons_

« Alors ? »

Elle prit soin de ne pas leur tourner le dos et tenta de se contorsionner pour accrocher le tissu sans grand succès.

« C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? »

« Laissez-moi tranquille ! Vous ne savez rien faire d'autre que râler »

« Elle n'a pas tort Comte, laissez-là essayer au moins »

Le démon prit une grande inspiration pour se donner la force de ne pas répliquer et se détourna sans états d'âme.

« Vous allez y arriver toute seule Élise ? »

Elle jeta un regard découragé au Dieu de la Mort qui s'avançait déjà pour lui venir en aide.

« Je ne pense pas non »

Elle lui tendit la pince et se décala de l'estrade à contrecœur, sachant pertinemment qu'il aurait tout le loisir d'admirer sa lingerie et pire encore. Il s'en saisit d'une mine sereine et elle resta bien en face du démon qui observait l'écran de son portable.

« C'est maintenant que je dois partir Debussy »

« Attendez-moi encore cinq minutes s'il vous plait »

« Pas plus. Comment est-ce que vous avez fait ça exactement ? »

« Il y a un clou que je n'avais pas vu, quand je me suis laissée tomber il s'est accroché au tissu »

Il massa lentement ses temps d'exaspération, s'abstenant de tout commentaire.

« Ronald ? Tu y arrive ? »

Le Dieu de la Mort s'était accroupi et œuvrait à présent dans la zone de crise, pliant et dépliant le tissu pour trouver la solution la plus efficace.

« La pince est trop lâche ça ne tient pas »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Ou alors il faudrait que je »

Elle entendit un autre crissement caractéristique et comprit que le Shinigami empirait clairement la situation.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tu déchire tout ! »

« Je gère »

« Justement c'est ça qui me fait p- Aïe ! »

« Déso »

« Ça fait mal bordel de merde ! »

La pince venait de s'enfoncer dans sa peau, ou du moins tenter d'empaler l'une de ses fesse.

« Attends stop. Je vais le faire laisse tomber »

« Ça glisse ce n'est pas facile »

Le démon jeta un regard excédé à sa montre après les avoir regardé faire quelques secondes.

« Bon Knox donne-moi cette pince »

Il s'approcha d'eux et elle le repoussa en plaquant fermement les mains sur son torse, sentant ses joues s'échauffer à la simple pensée de laisser le démon prendre la place du Shinigami.

« Non pas vous. »

Il s'arrêta et son regard descendit de son visage à ses mains qu'elle s'empressa de retirer.

« Et pourquoi pas moi ? »

« Parce que … ! »

Ses sourcils froncés exprimèrent clairement son incompréhension.

« Vous préférez vous faire mutiler par cet idiot que de me laisser essayer ? »

« Je vous connais, vous serez encore plus brusque parce que vous êtes pressé et énervé »

Elle se félicita pour sa pertinente excuse improvisée et remarqua du coin de l'œil le mouvement sec du Shinigami qui redressait ses lunettes, jusque-là muet.

« Il semblerait que vous ayez déjà fait preuve de violence physique envers cette humaine Phantomhive, je vais tout de même à envoyer un rapport à l'administration »

Ils se tournèrent vers lui dans un même mouvement, désabusés.

« Spears je crois avoir aperçu un rat mort près d'un caniveau tout à l'heure, qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour vous occuper de cette pauvre bête ? »

Elle se pinça les lèvres pour rester sérieuse et le Shinigami remonta sobrement ses lunettes, peu enclin à la plaisanterie.

« Ce n'est pas de mon ressort Phantomhive, je ne fauche que les êtres humains. Peut-être avez-vous vous même perdu cette habitude »

Le démon ne réagit pas et l'atmosphère sembla perdre quelques degrés. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise sans trop savoir pourquoi en remarquant que Ciel n'avait pas répliqué, se contentant de sonder le Shinigami d'un regard assassin.

« Haha eh bien que diriez-vous de retourner au bureau, Sempai ? Je m'occupe du Comte ne vous en faîtes pas »

« Restez vigilant Knox »

« Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, nous partons »

« Mais Ciel, Ronald n'a pas fini ... »

Le démon se tourna vers elle, le regard assassin.

« Expliquez-moi une bonne fois pour toute pourquoi je ne pourrais pas le faire à sa place »

« Vous savez très bien pourquoi ! »

Il haussa ironiquement les sourcils, commençant à s'emporter pour de bon.

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais pourquoi, moi ! »

« Elle ne préfère pas vous confier ce genre de tâche, rien d'étonnant à cela »

Le démon crispa durement la mâchoire pour se contenir et elle se demanda un instant s'il n'allait pas fondre sur le Shinigami pour le frapper. Il se contenta de faire volte-face et de s'éloigner d'eux pour son plus grand désespoir.

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ne me laissez pas là ! »

« Ma patience a des limites, bonne soirée »

 _Lui et sa stupide fierté !_

« Ciel revenez, vous savez que je ne peux pas vous suivre ! »

Le démon se retourna quelques mètres plus loin, ayant l'air d'avoir finalement compris la raison de sa réticence.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cela vous dérange avec moi mais pas avec cet incapable ! »

« J'ai la technique Comte, c'est tout »

Elle se retourna et donna une tape sèche sur le crâne du Dieu de la Mort qui semblait décidé à prendre la relève de son supérieur.

« Aïe »

Le démon lui lança un regard désobligeant, l'air particulièrement affligé par ses manières.

« C'est parce qu'avec vous c'est »

Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse pour trouver une excuse et due s'avouer vaincue, incapable de trouver un autre argument pour le faire rester.

« C'est gênant »

Il eu l'air déconcerté pendant une dixième de seconde par son aveu avant de reprendre son masque froid.

« Je m'en contrefiche. Dépêchez-vous ou je m'en vais »

« Ronald, fais des trous pour que ça tienne mais dépêche-toi s'il te plait »

« Percer le tissu ? Mais cela va abîmer- »

« Ma robe est bonne à jeter je n'en ai rien à faire que tu l'abîme enfin ! »

« Knox, vous aviez un cerveau de votre vivant ou la nature a juste été dure avec vous ? »

Elle s'empêcha difficilement de sourire et détourna le regard pour être sûre que le démon ne s'en aperçoive pas.

« Vous je sais très bien pourquoi vous êtes énervé, la bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe »

Les Shinigamis semblaient décidément apprécier ce proverbe.

« Vous, une colombe ? »

« Et vous un crapaud Ciel »

Son regard acide se braqua vers elle.

« Merci de l'avoir précisé »

« Vous connaissez les comtes pour enfants Phantomhive ? Peut-être que- »

« Pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas un malaise vagal toi ? Histoire de pouvoir te laisser mourir là »

Le dernier venu coupa court à toute discussion en refermant sèchement son carnet après avoir redressé ses lunettes une énième fois.

« Je dois partir. Si j'apprends que le moindre petit accident est survenu je fais signer un mandat d'arrêt contre vous Ciel Phantomhive. Cela ne fera de peine à personne. Knox surveillez-le »

« Oui Sempai »

Il disparut la seconde suivante après un dernier regard incisif au démon qui resta de marbre, visiblement pondéré par la précédente conversation.

« C'est marrant, je ne pensais pas que vous étiez le genre de femme à porter ce genre de chose Élise »

Suffoquée par la surprise et l'indignation, elle se retourna et frappa durement le jeune Shinigami sur le crâne, essayant de remettre sa robe en place pour qu'elle la cache davantage. Elle respira profondément pour faire passer la teinte cramoisie de ses joues et fixa le sol avec intensité.

« Ronald je vais me débrouiller merci. »

« Mais arrêtez de bouger aussi ! »

« Comte Phantomhive ? »

L'air détaché de l'apostrophé se métamorphosa immédiatement en scepticisme quand il se retourna vers la voix.

« Ça alors c'est bien vous je n'ai pas rêvé ! »

Une femme sortit de la foule en leur faisant un grand signe, l'air radieuse. Portant une large valise, elle garda son allure soutenue et arriva à la hauteur du démon pour se jeter dans ses bras en riant.

« Ça me fait super plaisir de vous voir ! Comment allez-vous depuis tout ce temps ~ ? »

Elle s'accrocha à son cou pour s'y pendre et le démon saisit machinalement ses bras pour délivrer son dos courbé et les stabiliser.

« Nina ce n'est pas- »

Il fut aussitôt ramené entre les griffes de la nouvelle venue qui colla sa joue à la sienne, s'y frottant à la façon dont on dorlotait un chaton.

« Vous êtes toujours aussi mignoooon ! »

« Arrêtez ça tout de suite »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

Ciel ignora sa mine chagrinée et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les ordonner, tirant sur son nœud de cravate pour faire passer un peu d'air.

« Ce que vous faîtes est parfaitement incorrect et je vous l'ai déjà dit. Je suis un client »

« Mais enfin vous n'êtes pas un simple client~ »

La jeune femme lui fit un clin d'œil avant de reprendre, infatigable.

« Vous tombez à pic ! J'avais besoin de vos mensurations, mon chat s'est fait les griffes sur mes carnets et m'a fait perdre beaucoup de données ... C'est encore pire que de perdre son répertoire téléphonique pour une couturière j'ai cru que j'allais le tuer »

Elle grimaça de désarroi pour illustrer ses paroles et le démon tourna la tête avec indolence pour remettre les muscles de son cou en place.

« Je n'ai pas le temps aujourd'hui Nina je suis pressé »

Élise n'osait pas bouger ou prononcer la moindre parole, statufiée sur place par la scène.

« Ah oui eh bien- Oh ? »

La femme sembla remarquer leur présence pour la première fois et elle refréna un frisson de malaise en voyant son regard la parcourir de haut en bas. Impassible, la nouvelle venue s'approcha et l'observa quelques secondes avec attention, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. C'était une femme brune à lunettes en demi-lune, très élégante d'environ la trentaine à la tenue vestimentaire plutôt sophistiquée qui portait néanmoins son tailleur de façon irréprochable.

« Je suis navrée je ne vous avais pas vu ! Vous êtes avec monsieur le Comte ? Comment vous appelez-vous ? »

« E-Élise »

« Nina Hopkins, enchantée ~ »

Elle attrapa sa main pour la serrer avec ferveur, étincelante d'enthousiasme.

« Je désespérais de le voir fréquenter une jolie jeune femme au lieu de ses vieux investisseurs rabougris ! Mais votre robe n'est pas assez ajustée, quelles sont vos mensurations ? Dis donc ce tissu est d'une qualité déplorable »

Elle avait déjà saisi le vêtement pour l'éprouver et passé ses mains derrière ses hanches pour tendre l'étoffe et observer le résultat.

« Hein mais qu'es- »

« Nina nous n'avons pas le temps ne commencez pas »

Affable, le Shinigami derrière elle se releva et lui sourit de toute ses dents avant de lui tendre la main.

« Quant à moi je m'appelle Ronald Knox, enchanté madame »

La femme ne sembla pas l'entendre et ne quitta pas sa robe du regard, sortant une épingle de sa poche qu'elle plaça entre ses lèvres.

« Elle m'ignore là non ? »

Une goutte coula du front du Shinigami qui rabaissa sa main sans insister, l'air penaud. Le démon tenta à son tour d'attirer l'attention de la femme, forçant un sourire affable sur ses traits.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes si tard dans la journée Nina ? »

L'apostrophée s'éloigna et observa le pli qu'elle venait de faire pour affiner la taille. Consternée, elle se contentait pour sa part de lever les bras pour la laisser manœuvrer.

« Je livrais des costumes enfin »

Il hocha la tête en voyant qu'elle ne semblait pas disposée à s'attarder en badinages et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« Je vois. Nous y allons à présent, d'accord ? »

« Et vous Monsieur le Comte, vous êtes de sortie ? Je suis contente que vous commenciez à profiter de vos soirées pour vous détendre »

« En réalité je travaille, du moins j'essaie »

Élise soupira à sa remarque sarcastique et la femme haussa sourcil curieux.

« Quelque chose ne va pas mademoiselle ? »

« Si, si. Il est énervé parce que je le retarde »

« Pourquoi donc ? »

Elle haussa les épaule, contenant un regard sombre dans la direction du démon.

« Une histoire stupide. Ma robe est déchirée et je ne veux pas me promener sur Leicester Square dans cet état »

La femme sembla aussitôt rayonner et joignit ses deux mains.

« Nina Hopkins à votre service ! Montrez-moi cela je vais tout arranger »

Elle recula instinctivement, entraînant involontairement Ronald dans son mouvement.

« Ce n'est pas l'endroit adapté vous ne comprenez pas- »

« Bien sûr que si ! La boutique est toute proche je vais vous arranger cela en moins de deux ! »

« Vous feriez ça ? »

« C'est mon rôle de régler les petits problèmes techniques de type textile ! »

Elle hésita un instant, se demandant si le démon n'allait pas la poignarder sur place.

 _De toute façon il est hors de question que je me promène comme ça_

« Merci beaucoup, vraiment »

« Debussy je pars tant pis pour vous »

« S'il vous plaît encore cinq minutes »

« Monsieur le Comte vous n'allez pas abandonner une Lady en détresse c'est indigne de votre rang, dépêchez-vous de porter ses affaires »

Le démon semblait étonnement patient avec la couturière.

« Nina mon rang n'a rien à voir là dedans j'ai des impératifs je n'ai pas le choix »

La concernée l'ignora et ouvrit grand la bouche en réaction à sa robe déchirée.

« Oh mon Dieu vous ne vous êtes pas loupée ! Prenez vite mon châle et nouez-le autour de votre taille »

Elle attrapa la fine écharpe et s'exécuta, non mécontente d'être de nouveau présentable. La femme leva un bras en l'air pour désigner leur destination de façon exubérante.

« En route mauvaise troupe ! Vos impératifs attendrons cinq minutes monsieur le Comte ! »

Elle se baissa pour attraper sa valise et lui sourit, lui laissant à peine le temps de récupérer son sac avant de passer le bras sous le sien. Elle avait une poigne ferme et décidée, peut-être même un peu trop. Élise prit le temps de se retourner avant de se mettre en marche pour lancer un regard au démon qui la fusilla sur place, furieux de se faire embarquer dans le programme de la couturière.

« Cinq minutes. Je mets le chrono. »

« Merci beaucoup »

La couturière lui fit un clin d'œil entendu et elle se décida à engager la conversation.

« Alors comme ça vous travaillez dans la couture madame Nina ? »

« Ne commencez pas à parler toutes les deux contentez-vous d'avancer »

La jeune femme ignora la voix dans leur dos et sembla irradier, exaltée à l'idée de parler de son métier.

« La Haute Couture, mademoiselle ! »

« Vous écoutez ce que je dis ? »

« Je suis la couturière qui annonce les saisons, Nina Hopkins ! La société Hopkins est séculaire et taille des vêtements pour la maison Phantomhive depuis de nombreuses générations, je connais le Comte depuis que j'ai repris l'affaire familiale et même avant ! Il a tant fait pour moi et ma famille ces dernières années, je dirais même qu'il a sauvé l'entreprise ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Il a accepté de nous prêter de l'argent à un taux d'intérêt dérisoire pour nous permettre de surmonter la crise et aujourd'hui la société Hopkins a retrouvé tout son éclat d'antan ! C'est un philanthrope accompli vous savez ? »

« Ben voyons »

« "Ben voyons" quoi, espèce de mégère ? »

Elle se retourna pour répliquer.

« Vous n'êtes pas plus philanthrope que tolérant »

 _Vous aviez juste un intérêt à ce que l'entreprise ne coule pas. U_ _ne flemme monumentale de trouver un autre tailleur par exemple_

Il lui lança un regard dédaigneux et reporta son attention sur son téléphone qui venait de vibrer dans sa main.

« La famille Phantomhive est l'une des plus prestigieuses lignées nobles d'Angleterre, sa fidélité et sa confiance à la maison Hopkins depuis toutes ces générations est pour nous un honneur »

« Nina pour l'amour du ciel taisez-vous »

« Mais je ne fais que débuter. J'espère un jour atteindre le talent et le savoir-faire de mon éminente aïeule. On m'a donné le même prénom qu'elle, cela ne peut être qu'un signe ! »

 _Je sens qu'elle va me prendre la tête_

Reprenant sa respiration, la brune haussa les sourcils en remarquant l'attroupement d'hommes en face d'eux qui bouchait presque l'accès à la rue, s'arrêtant pour observer à son tour.

« Tiens donc il y a de l'agitation ici »

Elle tenta de comprendre la raison de la présence d'une ambulance garée sur le côté de la chaussée et aperçut un homme sortir d'une des étroites maisons londoniennes avec un brancard. Lui et son collègue transportaient une personne inerte, recouverte d'un voile de toile blanc qui ne laissait rien présager de rassurant. La couturière soupira doucement, résignée.

« Ce pauvre monsieur Charlie. Cela devait arriver un jour ou l'autre »

Elle se sentit mal à l'aise à l'idée d'être témoin de cette scène et observa les urgentistes manœuvrer malgré elle. Ils transportèrent la victime dans l'ambulance avec précaution et ne tardèrent pas à démarrer, laissant les passants reprendre leur chemin dans un silence respectueux.

« Continuons »

Toutes secouées qu'elles étaient, elles n'aperçurent pas le démon attraper son autre bras pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

« Les cinq minutes sont écoulées. Soit elle vient avec moi soit je la laisse ici »

« Mais enfin la mode n'attend pas Comte ! »

« La mode est le cadet de mes soucis »

« Banzaïï ! »

La couturière envoya théâtralement son doigt sans préavis dans les côtes du démon qui sursauta avant de lâcher prise, agressé. Elle ne perdit pas une seconde et les fit prendre de l'avance sur le démon en chantonnant. Ronald les rattrapa et consulta son carnet avant d'observer le noble qui se passait la main sur le visage, résigné par l'énergie débordante de la brune.

« J'abandonne. Je n'en peux plus de vous »

Il fit demi-tour sans autre forme de procès et percuta le Dieu de la Mort qui s'approchait.

« Je ne peux pas vous laisser partir, j'aurais des ennuis avec ma direction »

« Apprenez à mentir Knox »

 _Alors ça_

Elle se retourna pour pouvoir s'adresser au démon malgré la distance qui les séparait et le rythme rapide de la couturière.

« Vous feriez un si bon professeur Ciel ! »

« Taisez-vous, vous »

Elle observa le noble passer une main dans sa veste pour se saisir de son téléphone avant de vérifier l'autre poche, l'air surpris. Elle jubilait déjà d'avance.

« C'est ça que vous cherchez peut-être ? »

Le démon leva les yeux vers l'IPhone qu'elle exhibait par dessus son épaule et son impatience se transforma en sidération.

« Comment avez-vous eu ça ? »

« Ma main a dû glisser dans votre poche à l'instant »

« Rendez-le moi tout de suite ! »

« Navrée, je ne compte pas vous laisser partir sans moi. J'ai lu votre message, vous avez jusqu'à vingt-et-une heure pour arriver au ministère, cela nous laisse quarante minutes »

« Que je n'ai pas envie de passer ici ! J'ai une autre chose à faire avant donnez-moi ça je ne me répéterai pas j'en ai besoin ! »

Elle lui lança un regard perçant, incapable de discerner si c'était un mensonge ou non.

« Je préfère le garder avec moi, il serait dommage que vous l'égariez à nouveau »

Le démon la fusilla sur place.

« Donnez-moi ce téléphone ou je vais être méchant »

« Vous n'oseriez pas. »

Elle glissa l'objet dans le seul endroit qui pouvait lui servir de poche, son décolleté. Le démon qui s'était mis en route pour la rattraper et récupérer son dû écarquilla les yeux en la voyant faire, plus consterné que révolté.

« Qu'est-ce que vous venez de faire ? »

« N'est-ce pas vous qui m'avez conseillé de tirer avantage de mes atouts féminins l'autre jour ? Je ne fais qu'appliquer vos recommandations à la lettre »

 _Par contre ils sont beaucoup trop grands les IPhones d'aujourd'hui, heureusement que mon col n'est pas trop bas_

La couturière laissa échapper un rire jovial avant de les faire tourner dans une ruelle moins fréquentée. Elle marchèrent sagement sur le trottoir jusqu'à arriver face à une devanture de boutique ornementée d'un fin grillage en fer forgé, suivies de près par le démon et le Shinigami. La large vitrine témoignait du prestige de l'établissement en exposant deux mannequins portant des pièces de costumes masculins d'excellente qualité.

« Cela tombe bien, les filles rentrent de congé elles vont nous prêter main forte »

Nina entama l'ascension des marches si rapidement qu'elle s'inquiéta de la tenue du châle.

« Debussy arrêtez-vous immédiatement et ne m'obligez pas à »

Elle remarqua la brève hésitation.

« A quoi ? »

« A récupérer ce téléphone moi même ! »

Effrayée par cette hypothèse, elle passa l'entrée de la boutique sans se retourner, faisant tinter les clochettes sur leur passage. Une fois la porte vernie fermée, une odeur bois ciré la prit à la gorge et elle toussa pour s'y accoutumer tandis que Nina Hopkins s'engageait entre les mannequins pour rejoindre un comptoir lustré d'un style 19e. Elle s'avança sur la pointe des pieds pour que ses fins talons ne claquent pas outrancièrement sur le parquet et se pressa de mettre de la distance entre la porte et elle. La couturière cocha une case dans son agenda avant d'annoncer leur présence assez bruyamment.

« Meg, Augusta, du boulot ! »

Deux jeunes femmes occupées à converser en pipelettant au fond du magasin se dirigèrent vers elle avec bonne humeur pour les accueillir avec des poses étranges.

« Nous vous remercions d'avoir choisi le prestigieux Tailleur Hopkins ! »

« Le tailleur londonien de qualité supérieure ! »

La clochette retentit bruyamment et toutes se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu qui pénétrait de mauvaise grâce dans la boutique.

« Monsieur Ciel ! Vous venez si rarement nous voir ! Vous avez amené un ami ? »

Ronald entra sur ses talons, se cognant presque contre son dos une fois la porte refermée.

« Ce n'est pas un ami, juste quelqu'un de bizarre qui me suit »

Le démon resserra sobrement son nœud de cravate avant de contourner les deux femmes qui s'étaient approchées.

« Vite Nina je suis pressé »

« C'est joli ici »

Les prénommées Meg et Augusta se retournèrent vers le Shinigami qui n'osait pas les rejoindre.

« Venez monsieur mettez-vous à l'aise ! Je peux prendre votre veste ? »

Ronald leur décocha un sourire charmeur en remerciement et les laissa le déshabiller pour emporter le manteau.

« C'est la première fois que l'on vous voit, vous vivez à Londres ? »

« Non, mais j'y travaille »

Nina décréta ne pas avoir de temps pour les mondanités et l'entraîna vers le fond de la boutique à son grand soulagement, faisant échouer la tentative discrète du démon pour se rapprocher de son téléphone.

« Allons plus loin au calme »

Ils dépassèrent cabines, miroirs, présentoirs et mannequins pour arriver dans l'arrière-boutique, une petite pièce sombre dans laquelle un garçon roux peinait à faire dépasser sa tête de la table encerclée d'étagères.

« Madame Nina j'ai faim ! »

La couturière lui lança un regard condescendant avant de désigner la porte derrière lui.

« Il faut être poli quand on demande quelque chose ! Vas te servir tu sais où aller »

Il se précipita vers l'accès désigné et disparut après leur avoir lancé un regard effarouché. Elle avait à peine eut le temps de lui sourire.

« C'est un neveu à vous ? »

La voix du démon ne contenait aucune chaleur et le regard fermé qu'il posait sur la porte finit de la convaincre de son allergie aux enfants.

« Pas du tout ! Il traînait devant la boutique et il ne me répond pas quand je lui demande où sont ses parents. Je comptais l'amener à la police tout à l'heure, j'ai déjà téléphoné. Je crois qu'il a fugué. D'ailleurs vous pourriez peut-être vous en occuper Comte ? J'ai déjà pris ses mensurations je vais lui faire un costume aadorable »

Le démon dévisagea le petit garçon qui venait de réapparaître et passa devant lui sans s'arrêter.

« L'amener au poste de police suffirait amplement »

« Je préfère que vous le preniez avec vous »

Nouvellement concentrée, elle leur indiqua d'attendre avant de disparaître derrière une autre issue réservée au personnel. Le démon patienta calmement devant la porte close, jetant par réflexe un regard à l'endroit où était supposée se trouver la chose qu'il souhaitait récupérer plus que tout au monde.

« Je ne vous permets pas »

Il jeta un regard furieux à son faux air outré et détourna les yeux pour observer le petit garçon s'asseoir avec une clémentine épluchée entre les doigts. Haut comme trois pommes, il semblait maigre et ses cheveux roux foncés étaient en désordre sur sa tête. Il avait d'immenses yeux bruns et mangeait avec appétit l'agrume qui parfumait toute la pièce d'une odeur acidulée. Quelques secondes passèrent durant lesquelles le fruit offrit une piteuse résistance à l'estomac affamé du petit garçon qui se déplaça jusqu'à la poubelle pour jeter les morceaux de peau, les joues encore gonflées par les quartiers à demi-mâchés.

« Ça y est vous pouvez venir, je faisais un peu de place ! »

Ils échangèrent un regard hostile et le démon l'invita à entrer la première avec une politesse venimeuse. Le Dieu de la mort émergea de la boutique un tantinet essoufflé et les deux assistantes sur ses talons ne lui laissèrent pas le plaisir de marcher de lui-même, s'accrochant de nouveau à ses bras. Le petit garçon plissa les yeux et les considéra d'un air fouinard.

« Ne faîtes pas attention au désordre messieurs-dames, ce n'est jamais rangé »

« Madame Nina préfère cela, elle dit qu'elle s'y retrouve mieux ainsi ! »

L'atelier était une pièce simple d'une vingtaine de mètre carré qui témoignait d'une effervescence créatrice. Les chaises croulaient sous les étoffes, les tables sous les aiguilles, les mètres, fils, bobines, ciseaux, pelotes, dés, patrons et machines à coudre. Des cintres, ouvrages et mannequins servaient à présenter les tenues inachevées. Une étroite et longue fenêtre en face d'eux montrait l'obscurité qui s'étendait sur Londres.

« Mais au fait, aviez-vous un vêtement à récupérer monsieur Ciel ? »

« Ce n'est pas pour moi, je ne déchire pas mes vêtements »

« Tss »

Le démon laissa passer le petit garçon avec un air dubitatif et referma la porte de l'atelier. Il s'y appuya et soupira en parlant.

« Nina qu'est-ce que vous attendez, le déluge ? »

« Ne commencez pas à faire votre tête de cochon monsieur le Comte »

La couturière le dénigra en tournant la tête et attrapa sa main pour l'inviter à rejoindre le centre de la pièce. Elle se dirigea vers un tabouret haut d'une trentaine de centimètres et le plaça devant elle, décidée.

« Montez et levez les bras mademoiselle »

Elle s'exécuta pendant que le démon roulait des yeux avec colère.

« Mais j'ai uniquement besoin d'une reprise sur ma robe madame »

« D'abord je prends vos mensurations »

« Mais je n'ai pas - »

« Nina j'ai dit de ne pas fai-»

« Shhhh tous les deux ! Pour une fois que vous m'amenez une cliente féminine Comte, je ne vais pas laisser passer l'occasion »

Elle sortit un mètre de couture de sa poche en ignorant la veine qui était apparue sur le front du démon et se mit à œuvrer avec énergie, commençant par mesurer l'envergure de ses bras.

« Vous permettez que je retire cela mademoiselle ? »

Elle acquiesça et retira elle-même sa ceinture pour la laisser tomber sur le parquet, prenant l'affaire très au sérieux. Elle n'achetait que du prêt-à-porter et n'avait jamais été mesurée par un professionnel.

« Alors Comte, vous êtes sur une nouvelle affaire ? Cela faisait bien deux mois que nous ne nous étions pas vus ! »

Le démon se frotta les yeux avec un air blasé, ignorant les deux assistantes pendues à ses lèvres.

« Oui, et je devrais déjà avoir fini ma journée. Sachez que c'est Sebastian qui passera chercher ma chemise quand vous l'aurez terminé »

La couturière ne s'embarrassa pas de regarder son interlocuteur, concentrée sur les mesures qu'elle inscrivait dans un petit carnet relié de cuir.

« Monsieur tête dure ? Je vous ai dit que je préférais que vous veniez chercher vos vêtements en personne Comte, je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec cet ingrat dépourvu du moindre sens de bon goût »

« Je n'ai pas le temps de faire le déplacement moi-même »

« Pff »

Dédaigneuse, la couturière posa l'index sur sa hanche pour marquer l'emplacement et finir de mesurer sa taille, notant les données pour ensuite la mesurer des pieds à la tête.

« Un mètre soixante-cinq. D'ailleurs pourquoi vous ne portez jamais de jaune comme je vous le conseille Comte ? Les couleurs pastel sont à la mode cet été et cela me fait mal au cœur de vous livrer une veste qui n'est pas aux dernières tendances »

« Je vous ai déjà dit que je préférais le sobre »

« Même cet idiot de majordome est d'accord avec moi »

Elle repensa à la moquerie de Sebastian sur les goûts vestimentaires de son maître et comprit que les deux individus étaient de mèche, ou du moins que le premier se jouait bien de la couturière.

 _De tout le monde en fait_

« C'est tellement dépassé le noir et le gris. Même le bleu marine est trop tristounet pour l'été … C'est une question d'architecture, d'équilibre anatomique, d'harmonie visuelle ! »

« Tout ça ? »

Elle se pinça les lèvres pour rester sérieuse et Nina haussa effrontément les sourcils, passant à la mesure de la largeur de ses épaules sans un mot.

« 40 »

La couturière nota la mesure et s'attaqua finalement au tour de poitrine, les sourcils froncés par la concentration. Elle réalisa à ce moment là qu'il y avait trop de monde dans la pièce.

« Ciel allez-vous-en »

Le démon sortit de ses pensées et haussa les sourcils peu concerné.

« Pardon ? »

« Vous n'avez rien à faire ici et votre portable ne va pas se faire frapper par la foudre, retournez à la boutique »

« Pourquoi suis-je le seul à qui vous dîtes cela ? »

« Je vous en pose des questions ? Ne discutez pas et partez »

Elle comprit à son regard dubitatif qu'elle venait de perdre tout espoir d'être écoutée.

« Toujours à parler pour ne rien dire. Dépêchez-vous au lieu de piailler j'aimerais bien récupérer mon portable »

Elle fusilla des yeux le démon qui fixait de nouveau la fenêtre d'un air absent. La couturière entra de nouveau dans son champ de vision et l'obligea à renoncer à son pamphlet intérieur.

« Que faîtes-vous dans la vie mademoiselle ? »

Elle papillonna des cils pour se concentrer sur la question, déjà lassée par les banalités.

« Je suis journaliste »

« Vraiment ? Vous travaillez pour un magazine ? »

« Un journal »

La femme se stoppa instantanément en pleine mesure et lorgna dans sa direction, semblant devenir plus hostile chaque seconde.

« Cela pose problème madame ? »

La couturière ne lui répondit pas et passa les mains devant elle pour former un écran entre ses doigts. Elle explosa finalement au bout de dix secondes de silence pesant, révoltée.

« Catastrophique ! »

Elle sursauta et la femme grogna de mécontentement entre ses dents.

« Cette robe est trop lâche elle m'empêche d'avoir une vue d'ensemble ça m'énerve ! Je n'arrive pas à trouver l'inspiration ! »

« N-ne vous inquiétez pas je n'ai pas besoin de vêtements »

« Mais bien sûr que si. Voyons voir »

Ses mains agrippèrent sa robe et tirèrent d'un coup sec, arrachant boutons, coutures et fermetures. Interloquée, elle poussa un cri de surprise et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en observant le vêtement tomber piteusement jusqu'au sol.

« Là ! Au moins je m'y retrouve »

 _Mais elle est complètement timbrée !_

« Tout va bien ? - Oh »

Elle porta les mains à sa poitrine et rattrapa le portable du démon juste avant qu'il ne glisse. Tout le monde s'était retourné dans leur direction, alerté par son cri strident. Ronald coupa sa phrase pour passer une main devant sa bouche, choqué à la vision de "l'amie" de son Sempai dans cet état. Elle se cacha rapidement derrière la couturière pour ne pas s'exposer plus longtemps. Les assistantes écarquillèrent les yeux en remarquant ses épaules nues, visiblement hébétées par la ferveur de leur patronne.

« Madame Nina vous êtes sûre que- »

« Elle n'allait pas sortir avec un chiffon pareil. La reprise n'aurait pas pu être discrète cela aurait été une vraie serpillière. J'ai justement des patrons sur lesquels je travaille et les mensurations concordent »

Silencieuses, elle passèrent une main devant les yeux du petit garçon qui semblait décidé à trouver un mince interstice entre deux de leurs doigts.

« Nina j'avais dit plus jamais ça »

Le démon semblait moins surpris que les autres et s'était contenté de lever un regard noir vers la couturière. Cette dernière s'était déjà remise à chantonner en reprenant ses mesures.

« Elle n'a pas d'autres tenues sur elle et ne peut plus du tout sortir, vous avez juste empiré la situation »

« Enfilez ça mademoiselle »

La femme ignora une fois de plus le démon, littéralement possédée par sa tâche. Docile, elle se pencha en avant pour lui permettre de lui enfiler la pièce de tissu par le haut et la couturière ajusta l'habit sur son corps, descendant jusqu'au sol pour poser le bas du long jupon. La clochette tinta une fois de plus et elle détourna le regard de ses épingles pour interpeller les deux assistantes.

« Meg, Augusta, allez voir qui c'est je suis occupée. Normalement monsieur Scott devait passer pour récupérer la robe de son femme, elle est dans la remise »

Les deux interpellées hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée comme une seule et même personne, décrochant un dernier sourire au démon qui n'avait pas détourné la tête de la couturière.

« Viens avec nous mon petit »

Elles attrapèrent le petit garçon rouge tomate par les épaules et se dirigèrent vers la sortie sans attendre la fin de ses protestations balbutiées. Le démon les accompagna lui-même jusqu'à la porte et accéléra leur départ avant de la refermer. Elle entendit le verrou s'actionner et tourna la tête vers lui, alertée.

« Partez aussi tous les deux, vous ne faîtes que me gêner »

Le noble fit volte-face pour s'avancer vers le centre.

« Je ne quitterai pas cet endroit sans mon téléphone Nina. Cela tombe bien, j'avais justement à vous parler »

La couturière soupira et reprit ses ajustements, plaçant des pinces çà et là sur la robe en vue d'une future couture.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Je suis assez occupée »

« Cela ne prendra pas beaucoup de votre temps. Je voulais savoir s'il y avait parmi vos clients un certain Hans Fugger, un homme d'affaire d'un peu plus d'une soixantaine d'année »

Elle fit un bruit peu gracieux avec sa bouche, censé exprimer un manque d'inspiration.

« Vous savez moi les vieux … peut-être bien que oui peut être bien que non »

Le démon ferma les yeux pour s'astreindre au calme avant de poursuivre d'une voix posée.

« Faîtes-un effort s'il vous plaît, avec une cicatrice dans le bas du dos »

La femme grogna d'ennui en poursuivant ses déambulations autour d'elle. Son coude frôla la table pendant la manœuvre et percuta la boite d'épingle qui se répandit sur le sol.

« Et flûte ! Arrêtez de me déconcentrer et venez m'aider bon sang »

Le démon resta observer les épingles qui gisaient sur le parquet, réfléchissant à un meilleur moyen de raviver la mémoire de la couturière.

« Allô monsieur le Comte ? Dépêchez-vous si vous voulez partir vite ! »

Il soupira et s'appuya contre la porte, visiblement insensible au besoin de main d'œuvre de la couturière.

« Moi je vais vous aider madame Nina »

Le Shinigami s'approcha avant d'être précédé par le démon qui le dépassa d'un pas leste.

« Inutile, je m'en occupe »

Ronald s'arrêta et trouva une chaise où s'asseoir tandis qu'elle observait le démon arriver avec inquiétude. Il croisa son regard sans réagir avant de questionner la couturière.

« Tenez-moi ça Comte. Montez sur un tabouret si vous voulez »

Elle désigna un autre tabouret du coin de la pièce que le démon étudia d'un air vide avant d'aller chercher. Il les rejoignit avec nonchalance et elle s'amusa de le voir se comporter en vulgaire assistant.

 _Il ne fait pas cet effort pour rien, il a quelque chose derrière la tête_

« Pourquoi avez-vous autant de tabourets madame ? »

« Parce que les mensurations des jambes sont trop souvent négligées ma chère, et que j'ai mal au dos à force de me baisser »

« Je vois »

Nina désigna son épaule gauche et tendit le tissu au noble pour qu'il s'en empare, maintenant le pli effectué sans toucher sa peau. Elle changea instinctivement le portable de main pour conserver une certaine distance avec le démon.

« Vous m'avez dit qu'un client vous avait apporté des plans pour confectionner un costume étrange et avait tenu à ce que vous brodiez les symboles à la main Nina »

« Ah, oui c'est vrai »

« Il a quitté Londres il y a quelques mois, vous ne l'avez pas revu depuis ? »

La présence du démon dans son dos et sa voix sérieuse qui ronronnait à ses oreilles lui donnèrent des frissons, sans qu'elle puisse y trouver une explication rationnelle.

« Non et je ne m'en porte pas plus mal, il me faisait un peu peur. Mais un client est un client »

« Vous avez eu beaucoup de commandes similaires ? »

« Non, c'était la seule. Tenez cela je vous prie »

La couturière avait définitivement abandonné l'idée de ramasser les pinces et semblait décidée à utiliser les doigts du démon. Ce dernier suivit son regard et attrapa le pli du côté de sa hanche droite de sa dernière main libre.

« Vous a-t-il demandé de le lui faire livrer ou est-il venu le chercher en personne ? »

Elle sentait à présent son souffle chaud sur le haut de ses omoplates exposées par la robe. La couturière voulu resserrer les lacets de son dos et écarta le torse du démon pour cela.

« Ne lâchez pas surtout. Si vous voulez partir vite ne me faîtes pas tout recommencer. C'est une robe très complexe à ajuster »

Elle fut contrainte de se pencher pour ne pas tomber en arrière, se demandant un instant comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

« Bon sang c'est plus lâche que ce que je croyais. Eh vous là-bas, machin, venez au lieu de vous tourner les pouces »

Le Shinigami lui lança un regard surpris, presque étonné qu'elle se souvienne de lui.

« Je m'appelle Ronald »

« Ronald, Eugène peu importe. Dépêchez-vous »

Il se releva gauchement pour s'avancer à son tour avec hésitation.

« Tenez devant, il faut que la longueur touche le sol »

Il fronça les sourcils et s'accroupit pour appliquer ses recommandations.

« N'est-ce pas trop long, madame Nina ? »

Elle n'avait pas manqué de constater que la robe était particulièrement habillée et ne convenait pas à une simple promenade londonienne.

« Non pas du tout ma chère, c'est la traîne, vous serez ravissante une fois que j'aurais fini »

« Je n'en doute pas, mais cela ne va-t-il pas nous prendre plus de temps que prévu ? »

« Ecoutez il n'y pas de problèmes dans la vie, que des solutions ! »

« Je me demande bien où est la votre Nina, il vous faudra au moins une demie heure pour ajuster tout ça vous vous moquez de moi ? »

« Je n'y peut rien je n'ai rien de mieux à lui proposer ! »

Une veine saillante apparue sur le front du démon à la justification scandaleuse de la couturière.

« Il ne fallait pas déchirer sa robe alors espèce de sotte ! »

« Et vous n'auriez pas une solution pour mes genoux madame Nina ? Ce n'est pas très confortable le bois »

Elle jeta un regard navré au Shinigami tandis que la couturière s'emparait de son aiguille.

« Prenez ce tabouret là si vous êtes fatigué Eustache »

« Je m'appelle Ronald vous êtes sourde ?! »

« Vous avez des amis bien étranges monsieur le Comte »

« Ce n'est pas un ami. Vous nous avez raconté des salades en disant que vous n'auriez besoin que de cinq minutes »

« Pas un mot de plus je suis en plein travail »

« C'est vous qui parlez. Nous n'allons pas à un défilé de mode laissez ça comme ça, elle doit juste éviter de se faire arrêter pour outrage public à la pudeur »

Elle claqua la langue, horripilée par son impertinence.

« Merci Ciel. C'est sûr que si elle s'explose le nez sur le pavé en trébuchant dans sa robe on s'en fiche »

Le démon lui lança un regard mécontent avant de changer d'appui.

« Ne commencez pas vous. Vous n'aviez qu'à ne pas vous asseoir sur cette estrade. Et ne parlez pas de nez ou je risque de devenir violent »

 _Tss, il a la rancune tenace_

« Si vous croyez que je vais laisser une cliente sortir de cette boutique en ressemblant à un sac de pomme de terre vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil Comte »

Le noble laissa échapper un long soupir qui lui chatouilla le dos et ne chercha plus à discuter, réalisant son infériorité idéologique. La situation avait au moins le mérite d'occuper ses deux mains et de lui faire oublier le téléphone.

« Vous avez froid mademoiselle ? Vous avez la chair de poule »

Elle adressa un regard alerté à la couturière.

« Oui, il y a une fenêtre ouverte non ? »

« Ah non, je déteste les courants d'air. Je n'ouvre jamais les fenêtre pendant que je travaille »

« Étrange, si vous le dîtes ! »

Elle se reprit en sentant qu'on tirait fortement sur le lacet. Elle expira difficilement, ahurie par la force qu'opérait le tissu sur sa taille.

« Ça va comme ça ? »

« C'est- Trop serré »

« Rien de mieux qu'une taille de guêpe pour attirer tous les regards dans la haute société. N'ai-je pas raison monsieur le Comte ? »

« Hm ? »

Il questionna muettement la couturière du regard et sembla réaliser qu'il avait déjà entendu la question.

« Oh, tout à fait. Mais ce n'est pas assez serré »

« Vous trouvez ? Attendez »

« Woooooooooooo non là ça va je vous jure c'est bon »

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit Debussy, il faut souffrir pour être belle »

Elle passa la main sur sa taille compressée en sentant ses joues s'empourprer à la vision du sourire amusé du démon. Comme ce sourire semblait innocent, ingénu et sans faux-semblants.

« Je préfère être moche, c'est moins dangereux »

« Will Sempai dit que les moches ont toujours tort »

« Ce n'est pas ça le proverbe ... Ça m'étonnerai beaucoup que ton chef ait dit ça »

La voix du noble se fit entendre derrière elle.

« Remarque il n'est jamais trop tard pour en inventer »

« Ça veut dire quoi ça ?! »

« Vous êtes sûre que vous ne voulez pas que je serre plus mademoiselle ? J'ai encore de la marge ! »

« NON »

« Vous êtes toute rouge là »

« C'est la chaleur Knox, un peu de bon sens »

« Ah je comprends mieux »

 _Bien sûr que non tu comprends rien !_

« Quelqu'un va allumer la lumière ? Je ne vois plus le bout de mon nez mes enfants la nuit est tombée si vite »

« Vous m'avez dit de ne pas bouger Nina »

« Je ne peux pas non plus, déjà que je suis le plus mal installé »

 _Mais quels relous_

« Ce n'est pas moi qui vais pouvoir y aller je vous ferais dire ! »

« Bon bon j'y vais »

« Non surtout pas vous, Eugène ! »

« Je m'appelle Ronald bordel de merde ! »

« Tu me fais honte Knox »

« C'est elle qui me donne des noms tous pourris ! »

« Eugène ce n'est pas si mal de quoi tu te plains »

« Vous vivez dans quel siècle Phantomhive ?! »

Elle baissa le regard sur le Shinigami assis sur son tabouret.

« Tu veux prendre ma place peut être ? C'est super agréable de se faire crucifier les côtes »

« Je sais je sais, je demande juste à ce que l'autre m'appelle par mon prénom »

« C'est très bien Eugène. Si j'avais un furet je l'aurais appelé comme ça »

« C'est censé me réconforter ?! »

La couturière sembla tilter à la seconde même où elle prononça le mot furet.

« C'est vrai ? C'est dingue j'avais un cochon d'Inde qui s'appelait comme ça quand j'étais petite »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui je vous jure ! Il avait des poils longs et je le brossais souvent j'adorais ça ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Je lui faisais des petites couettes c'était aadorable ! »

Elle sentit le démon s'éloigner et tirer sur sa robe un bref instant avant de retrouver l'équilibre.

« Qui s'en fout ? »

« Moi. J'ai mal aux fesses sur ce truc »

« On échange Knox ? J'en ai marre d'être debout »

« Mais monsieur le Comte mon histoire ne vous intéresse pas ? »

« Je suis pressé Nina je me contrefiche des rongeurs avec qui vous avez partagé votre enfance »

« Votre problème c'est que vous ne savez pas assez écouter les femmes monsieur le Comte, c'est pour ça que vous êtes toujours célibataire »

Elle pouffa et se sentit projetée en avant en manquant de faire une crise cardiaque jusqu'à ce que le démon ne la rattrape in extremis. Elle tituba pour se redresser.

« Espèce de sale taré ! »

« En quoi est-ce un problème Nina ? Pour ce qu'elles ont à dire »

Elle résista difficilement à l'envie de le pousser à son tour en arrière, sachant qu'elle n'aurait pas la moindre chance contre lui. Ronald reprit la parole, songeur.

« C'est vrai qu'elles adorent que les hommes fassent semblant de s'intéresser à leur vie et leurs amies »

« C'est pour ça que je m'en abstiens »

« Je ne me suis encore jamais pris de râteau avec cette technique »

 _Il a l'air de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge lui_

Elle soupira et regretta de se trouver entre les deux hommes.

« Par contre ce tabouret fait vraiment mal au cul »

« Ronald comment tu parle. Prends la chaise là bas »

« Mes bras ne font pas quatre mètres et je n'ai pas le droit de lâcher la robe »

« Je dois en avoir une près de moi machin »

Elle entendit quelque chose glisser sur le sol jusqu'au devant de sa robe avant d'être réceptionné par le Shinigami qui changea sensiblement de hauteur.

« Merci machine, c'est beaucoup mieux »

« Déjà les petits surnoms ? Ça n'aura pas traîné »

« Vous avez bu, Knox ? »

« Un peu »

« Super ... »

Elle manqua de rire au ton absolument désespéré du démon.

« Machin tenez ça, c'est trop lâche au niveau de la poitrine »

« Erhm vous êtes sûre ? »

« Je suis une professionnelle, vous doutez de mes compétences ? »

« Non mais- »

« Je peux très bien le faire moi-même Madame Nina »

« Non ma chère, vous, vous gardez les mains bien tendues et bien droites ! Si vous pliez un bras vous fausserez mes mesures pour les épaules et vous ne pourrez pas bien bouger dans la robe »

La couturière serrait déjà le tissu de sa poitrine en attendant que le Dieu de la Mort prenne le relais.

« Bon ... »

Pressée d'en finir, elle déplaça son regard résigné sur le mur d'en face et attendit que le Shinigami s'exécute. Il chercha à tâtons les doigts de la couturière, se trompant à de nombreuses reprises.

« Je n'y vois rien bon sang je suis désolé ! »

« N'en profitez pas espèce de pervers ! »

« C'est vous qui lui avez demandé de faire ça Nina »

« C'est plus compliqué que ce que je croyais Comte, tout est plus lâche au niveau du buste »

« Dîtes surtout que vous n'aviez aucune robe du même gabarit qu'elle et que vous vouliez juste trouver un mannequin pour celle-ci »

 _Je n'osais pas le dire_

« Non, elle a juste une poitrine plus menue que ce que j'avais cru voir. Elle fait quand même du- »

Elle plaqua les mains sur sa bouche sans états d'âme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne parlerait pas, peu importée par les mesures qu'elle ferait perdre.

« De toute façon vous ne voyez plus rien madame Nina, comment voulez-vous réussir à ajuster cette robe ? »

« Oui, pourquoi n'allez-vous pas allumer la lumière ? Vous êtes la seule à pouvoir bouger »

Elle retira ses mains et la couturière retrouva l'usage de la parole.

« Je ne vais pas tout lâcher j'ai mis trop de temps à faire les plis. Attendez, je vais appeler les filles »

Pessimistes, ils attendirent patiemment qu'elle se décide à hausser la voix.

« Meeeg ? Augustaaa ? »

Ils attendirent en silence quelques secondes sans qu'aucun son ne parvienne à leurs oreilles.

« Soit la pièce est insonorisée soit elles en rien à foutre »

Elle pouffa malgré elle. Il faudrait qu'elle présente ce Ronald à Abby, ils se ressemblaient quand il avait bu.

« De toute façon elles ne sont pas prêtes d'arriver, j'ai fermé la porte à clef pour ne pas qu'elles nous dérange »

« C'est malin tiens »

« En même temps je vous supporte depuis presque une heure Debussy, tant qu'à souffrir je préférais avoir un peu de calme »

« Monsieur le Comte arrêtez de bouger ! Vous voulez que je la pique ou quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop laissez-moi réfléchir »

« C'est finit cette méchanceté gratuite ?! »

« Je vous avais prévenu »

« J'ai une crampe »

« Respirez un bon coup machin, j'en ai presque fini »

Elle entendit le Shinigami grogner d'indignation avant de s'adresser à lui même.

« Surtout rester zen. La violence ne mène à rien »

« On ne devrait pas rester dans la même pièce que lui »

« Je commence à en avoir marre de vos plans idiots. Et vous Nina je vous retiens »

« Enfin Comte vous et moi avons vu pire ! »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez »

« Vous vous souvenez quand vous avez dû me raccompagner chez moi parce que vous m'aviez ass- »

« Je dis que je ne m'en souviens pas, n'insistez pas »

Elle fronça les sourcils, intriguée par l'anecdote.

« Je suis sûre que vous pouvez l'aider à s'en souvenir madame, moi je veux savoir »

« C'est vrai ? Alors en fait je prenais ses mesures et comme pour tous les costumes je lui ai demandé de se déshabiller. Et quand il- »

« Hein ?! »

« Nina, qu'est devenu ce cochon d'Inde dont vous nous parliez tout à l'heure ? J'espère qu'il va bien »

« Ah mon cochon d'inde ! Alors où en étais-je »

« Vous en étiez aux mesures de Ciel sans vêtements »

« Non, le cochon d'Inde »

« Ce n'était pas les mesures de Phantomhive … ? »

« Vous êtes saoul Knox, je vous pardonne de vous être trompé »

« Oh, merci »

« Donc il s'appelait Fleurette, parce qu'on croyait que c'était une femelle. Jusqu'à ce qu'on le présente au cochon d'Inde de ma meilleure amie et qu'il … »

Sa voix se brisa pour se stopper dans un silence choqué.

« Sautez ce passage Nina »

« Enfin nous avons quand même gardé le nom puisque- »

« Puisqu'un cochon d'Inde n'est pas assez intelligent pour donner un avis sur son prénom, merci Nina. Concentrez-vous sur la robe de Debussy à présent »

« Ronald qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

« Hm … Zzz »

« Ronald ? Arrête de me pousser on va tomber ! »

Elle perdit l'équilibre quand le Shinigami somnolent s'appuya sur ses jambes et bascula en arrière en tentant de se retenir au démon.

« Knox ?! »

Elle sentit les mains du noble lâcher sa robe pour la rattraper en catastrophe, tanguant dangereusement sur le tabouret.

« M-merci »

« Cette épave est censée commencer son service à vingt-et-une heure ? Ils donnent vraiment le diplôme à n'importe qui »

« Ce n'est pas de sa faute il était peut être fatigué. Nina je vous en prie allumez la lumière ! »

« Attendez j'ai presque fini l'épaule gauche ne bougez pas mes chéris »

« Vous arrivez à coudre dans le noir ? On n'y voit strictement rien »

« J'ai vu bien pire, je suis une professionnelle je vous l'ai dit »

« Il n'empêche que- AH »

Le tabouret se déroba sous elle et elle réalisa qu'elle s'était appuyée trop près du bord. Elle glissa de côté et sentit sa robe la retenir grâce au réflexe du démon.

« Ne vous appuyez surtout pas dessus, les coutures ne sont pas solidifiées ça va lâcher ! »

Sans surprise, elle sentit la robe craquer et s'effondra lamentablement sur le sol en plusieurs à coup.

« Aie mes genoux ... »

« A quel point est-ce que vous êtes maladroite ? »

Affligée, elle mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'elle était aussi peu vêtue qu'avant et tâtonna dans le noir pour se relever. Elle agrippa sans douceur le bras du démon pour s'aider et chercha son visage à l'aveuglette. Sentant son nez sous ses doigts, elle plaqua les mains sur ses yeux après lui avoir agressé les joues.

« Debussy qu'est-ce que vous foutez exactement »

« Ne faîtes pas l'innocent je sais très bien que vous voyez dans le noir »

Ses doigts cessèrent de repousser ses mains et il resta silencieux.

« Dommage pour lui ! »

« Ronald ! Depuis quand est-ce que tu es réveillé ?! Regarde ailleurs ! »

« Knox ne fais pas d'histoire et obéis. Je ne vais pas pouvoir supporter vos conneries encore très longtemps »

« Tout va bien mademoiselle ? Rien de cassé ?! Oh mon dieu mes loulous quelle aventure ! J'ai de la glace si vous voulez Eudes »

« Elle me saouuule »

« Ça passe Eudes, c'est traditionnel »

« Tenez mademoiselle, mettez ça »

Elle se saisit de la couverture sombre que lui tendait la couturière pour couvrir ses épaules d'une main.

« Au fait quelqu'un a vu le portable de Ciel ? »

Le démon repoussa immédiatement les doigts qu'elle avait laissé sur son œil gauche.

« IL Y A INTÉRÊT A CE QUE QUELQU'UN L'AI VU »

« Attendez je crois que c'est moi qui l'ai »

« Vite Ronald, donne-le-moi ! »

« Knox rends-moi ça immédiatement ou je te brise les jambes »

« Euh le premier qui le prend »

Elle expira sèchement à la réplique avant de se précipiter sur lui pour l'attraper. Le démon fut plus rapide et elle sentit un bras entourer ses épaules avec force pour l'immobiliser complètement, la faisant décoller du sol.

« Non mais oh ! »

Les yeux du démon reflétaient déjà l'écran lumineux du téléphone qu'il tenait dans l'autre main.

« Cas de force majeure »

« Votre cas de force majeure vous pouvez vous le mettre au c- »

Sa main l'empêcha de poursuivre sa phrase et elle tenta de lui mordre les doigts.

« Je vais vous trouver quelque chose mademoiselle ! Allez attendre là-bas vous deux et allumez la lumière en partant »

Le démon la lâcha sans chercher à discuter et essuya la bave dont elle avait couvert certains de ses doigts en haussant un sourcil dubitatif. Elle observa le Shinigami tombant de fatigue se mettre en route à sa suite et s'appuyer brièvement sur son épaule avant que le démon ne le repousse brusquement. Il tomba presque à la renverse et se raccrocha en titubant à la poignée de la porte qu'il tenta de franchir le premier sans succès. Le noble le poussa de côté et il perdit définitivement l'équilibre, s'effondrant par terre. Pianotant son message de l'autre main, le démon déverrouilla le mécanisme et appuya sur l'interrupteur avant de quitter la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

 _Je le hais_

Le Shinigami se releva non sans mal et l'imita en refermant maladroitement la porte derrière lui, ne marchant plus droit. La pièce fut de nouveau baignée d'une douce quiétude et elle ne contint pas son soupir de soulagement.

« Bon essayons de vous trouver quelque chose en vitesse. Tous des incapables ces hommes »

Elle cligna des yeux pour finir de s'habituer à la lumière et la couturière ramassa quelques pinces par terre pour les remettre dans leur boite.

« Les seuls clients qui m'intéressent sont les femmes et les enfants de moins de quinze ans, vous comprenez pourquoi à présent. Si je veux atteindre le talent de mon aïeule je dois me concentrer sur les mêmes cibles. Le Comte est un cas particulier, il a des mensurations et un physique qui tiennent du divin. Il ressemble à un petit ange sous ses airs grognons, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Elle envoya un regard noir à la porte sans prendre la peine de modérer ses propos.

« Absolument pas. Au contraire : il est pire que tous les autres »

« Allons ne soyez pas trop dure avec lui »

« Croyez-moi, j'ai mes raisons »

La femme soupira et ramassa le reste de la robe pour s'approcher d'une armoire de chêne massif d'un pas indolent. Elle déposa la dépouille et s'arrêta, pensive.

« Je pense que le Comte a aussi les siennes. Je n'ai jamais réussi a gagner totalement sa confiance, pourtant je le connais depuis toute petite »

 _Alors personne ne peut la gagner, et certainement pas moi_

La pièce redevint silencieuse et elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre, absente.

« Tenez j'ai une idée »

Nina affrontait les cintres et étagères de la grande armoire, semblant avoir oublié leur ancienne conversation. Une fois ses recherches terminées, elle revint vers elle pour lui tendre une chemise bleu clair de très bonne marque aux antipodes de ses mensurations.

« C'est une chemise d'homme et c'est beaucoup trop grand pour moi madame Nina ... »

« Attendez, j'ai vu une amie le faire. Enfilez-là »

Sceptique, elle s'exécuta et boutonna la chemise sur elle sans réjouissance.

« Maintenant dégrafez les trois premiers boutons et sortez les manches. Voilà, nouez-les autour de vous et faîtes un joli nœud »

Elle finit de nouer les manches et alla observer le résultat dans la glace que la couturière lui désignait en évitant de marcher sur le reste des épingles. La chemise aux allures de parachute avait pris l'apparence d'une robe bustier tout à fait charmante.

« Comment avez-vous eu cette idée ? »

« Disons que ça dépanne, c'est d'une finesse déplorable »

La robe s'arrêtait sous ses aisselles et formait un décolleté de couleur foncée grâce à la bande intérieure. Elle dégrafa les bretelles de son sous-vêtement pour les ranger dans l'une de ses poches, considérant les avoir assez exposés pour la journée.

 _Si elle m'avait donné ça plus tôt au lieu de tout compliquer_

« Vous sortirez discrètement hein ? Ma réputation ne s'en remettrait pas »

« Bien sûr »

Elle soupira avant de se diriger vers la porte, peu convaincue malgré tout. La chemise remontait sur le milieu de ses cuisses et n'était certainement pas une tenue décente pour une heure pareille.

« Vous reviendrez quand j'aurais fini votre robe ! Je suis confuse pour ces regrettables événements »

« Pas de problème madame Nina»

« Les amis du Comte sont toujours les bienvenus ! »

« Merci beaucoup. A une prochaine fois »

Elle sourit à la couturière et traversa l'arrière-boutique d'un pas inquiet. Elle priait pour que le démon l'ait attendu. Elle entra de nouveau dans la boutique principale et tomba sur la vision d'un petit groupe près de l'entrée semblant tenir conciliabule. Les deux assistantes étaient plongées dans une conversation avec le Shinigami qui menaçait de s'endormir sur la porte pendant que le petit garçon allongé sur un banc près d'un cabine d'essayage avait déjà commencé sa nuit, laissant occasionnellement échapper des respirations bruyantes.

« Ronald où est Ciel ? »

L'apostrophé fronça les sourcils avant de se passer une main endormie sur les yeux. Il sembla réfléchir quelques secondes pour se remémorer la soirée et sa localisation.

« Phantomhive ? Il est parti dehors je crois »

« Il a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à faire ! »

« Oui c'est ça il est parti »

Le Shinigami tressaillit à l'intervention des assistantes, réalisant la bourde.

« Ah merde ! »

« Hein ? Sérieusement ?! »

Elle se précipita sur la porte pour l'ouvrir sans prendre la peine de saluer les deux jeunes femmes et dévala les escaliers en manquant de trébucher sur Ronald qui la précédait de près. La rue était déserte autour d'eux, mis à part un chat qu'ils venaient de déloger d'une poubelle. Elle écarquilla les yeux en cherchant le démon, suffoquée.

« Il est parti ?! »

« Il semblerait »

« Non il n'a pas pu me faire ça ! Ronald bon sang qu'est ce que tu faisais ?! »

« Désolée mais- »

« Peu importe tu sens sa présence ? »

« Attendez que je me concentre »

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu te prends des cuites à vingt-heure ?! »

« Arrêtez de crier ça ne m'aide pas. Je ne peux pas le faire pendant les heures de travail et j'étais à jeun. Ah ça y est. Il est là-bas, vers le nord est. Il marche à une vitesse moyenne de treize kilomètre-heure »

« Il est loin ? »

« Sept-cent mètres je dirais »

« Déjà ?! »

 _La poisse totale_

« Je ne vais jamais réussir à le rattraper ... »

Le démon était tout simplement parti, définitivement lassé des contre-temps et de la subtilisation de son portable. Elle avait beau savoir qu'elle avait abusé, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en être blessée.

« Je le déteste. Je déteste ma vie. Est-ce que c'est ma faute s'il y avait ce putain de clou sur cette estrade ?! »

« Mince je ne vais pas tarder à commencer moi »

« Fait chier ! Quel sale rat ! »

« Vous l'avez mis en retard d'une heure, vous savez qu'il lui en faut peu »

« Mais il n'a aucune indulgence ou compréhension ! J'aurais dû me ridiculiser juste pour qu'il puisse arriver avec une heure d'avance à ses rendez-vous ?! Qu'est-ce que ça lui aurait coûté d'attendre cinq minutes de plus au point où on en était, il avait le temps je l'ai vérifié moi-même ! »

« Vous n'auriez pas dû l'autoriser à quitter la pièce en fait ... »

Elle se plaqua les mains sur les yeux et le Shinigami grimaça d'un air navré en remarquant son désarroi.

« Ça va aller mademoiselle Élise. Il ne faut pas se vexer avec lui, il n'apprécie juste pas la compagnie des autres »

Elle serra les dents, peu affectée par sa sollicitude.

« J'en ai plus rien à fiche de toute façon. »

Elle retourna sur le escaliers pour se laisser rageusement tomber sur les premières marches. Quelques secondes de silence total passèrent pendant lesquelles elle se traita de tous les noms et tenta de se calmer. Elle décida finalement de changer de sujet, consciente de la présence du Dieu de la Mort.

« Sinon tu commences quand »

« Ma nuit ? Dans vingt minutes »

Elle lorgna du côté de la poubelle sans énergie, apercevant deux petits yeux luisants l'observer.

« Il te reste un peu de temps. Tu viens boire quelque chose avec moi ? Sans alcool évidement. Il faut que je me change les idées »

« Vous n'allez pas essayer de retrouver Phantomhive ? »

Elle haussa les épaules en inspirant et laissa son soupir durer une dizaine de secondes, définitivement écœurée par l'acharnement du destin.

« Comment est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ça ? C'est un démon il va beaucoup plus vite que moi et de toute façon je ne peux pas courrir avec mes courbatures. Au moins maintenant j'ai compris qu'il me traînait comme un boulet. J'aurais déjà dû tilter quand il n'a même pas pris de mes nouvelles pendant deux semaines, quel genre d'ami ferait ça ? Plus évident comme message tu meurs ! Mais j'étais tellement contente qu'il pense à moi pour consulter ces archives, je voulais tellement comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. J'étais tellement fière qu'il me considère comme capable de l'aider »

Elle sentit sa voix trembler et devenir plus rauque et décida de s'arrêter là.

« Ce n'est pas grave ça s'arrangera vous verrez. Où allons-nous alors ? »

Elle jeta un regard vide au sourire chaleureux du Shinigami, tentant de se laisser contaminer par sa bonne humeur.

« N'importe où. Tant qu'on s'éloigne de ce mufle »

Il l'observa un instant avant de descendre les yeux sur sa robe de fortune.

« C'est la tenue que vous a trouvé madame Nina ? »

« Hm ? Oui. Je suis ridicule là-dedans »

« Je ne trouve pas. Comme vous êtes belle vous pouvez vous permettre de porter n'importe quoi, vous auriez de la classe même avec un sac poubelle ! »

Elle se pinça l'arrête du nez en respirant lentement, se sentant de plus en plus mal à l'aise en prime d'être désespérée.

« _Merci_ ... En tout cas je plains son propriétaire, il ne va pas la récupérer dans un très bon état vu le nœud que j'ai fait »

« Un de ses clients sans doute »

« Je me disais bien que je connaissais cette chemise »

Elle sursauta et chercha l'endroit d'où venait la voix avec fébrilité. La forme d'un homme adossée à la pierre se distingua dans le coin sombre de l'autre côté de la ruelle et elle dû plisser les yeux pour parvenir à le détailler.

« Et je vous ai déjà dit d'arrêter avec les noms d'animaux. »

« Phantomhive ? »

Le susnommé s'avança devant son air abasourdit avec un regard distant.

« Ciel v-vous étiez là depuis le début ? »

Il haussa un sourcil avant de les dépasser pour se mettre en marche et elle remarqua l'étincelle de colère qui la pétrifia.

« Brillante déduction que voilà »

« On nous a dit que vous étiez parti »

Le noble s'arrêta en voyant qu'elle ne se levait toujours pas, la fixant un bref instant sans prendre la peine de laisser la moindre émotion animer son visage.

« Je suis sorti pour ne pas avoir à supporter ces deux cruches. Vous ne devriez pas donner trop de crédit aux indications d'un Dieu de la Mort ivre »

Elle aperçut le concerné sourire sans grande assurance.

« J'ai dû confondre … »

« Crétin ! »

Elle se sentait particulièrement mal à l'idée que ses plaintes aient été entendues par le démon. Le téléphone de ce dernier vibra longuement dans le silence et il répondit finalement à l'appel, détournant le regard pour s'éloigner. Son calme semblait mensonger, il n'avait aucunement l'air serein et elle le regarda s'éloigner la mâchoire crispée. Elle jeta un regard noir au Shinigami qui lui adressa un signe de main avec un sourire penaud, navré.

 _Sale petit traître de binoclard !_

« Vous plaisantez j'espère. »

Elle interrompit sa diatribe mentale en entendant le ton menaçant du démon qui avait haussé la voix, alertée. Le dédain et la colère dans ses paroles la firent comprendre que quelque chose de grave venait de se passer.

* * *

 _ **To be continued**_

* * *

 **Je suis désolée pour le retard je n'ai jamais eu autant de mal avec un chapitre que celui-ci ^^' Même avec tout le temps que j'ai pris à le faire je n'en suis pas satisfaite mais j'en avais tellement marre d'être bloquée dessus que j'ai préféré le publier pour passer au suivant (je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer dessus) sans le peaufiner autant que les autres et je suis désolée (désolée) si vous l'avez remarqué. Peut être parce que c'est un chapitre de transition donc beaucoup plus "léger" par rapport aux derniers et à force d'être dessus (2762 mois). J'espère que personne ne m'en voudra ! Bref je pars sur le prochain chapitre je vais retrouver ma motivation ! J'attends vos commentaires pour avoir vos avis, si vous êtes d'accord avec moi ou pas :)**

 **PS : Big up à tous ceux qui ont eu la curiosité d'aller voir à quoi ressemblait un Puma SA330, Scotland Yard ou Leiceister Square vous êtes des vrais haha**

 **Bisous à bientôt pour le nouvel arc les loulous et à vot' bon cœur pour les reviews j'espère vous lire nombreux :)**

 **Je réponds ici à ta review syringa comme tu n'as pas de messagerie ^^ : Merci beaucoup d'avoir commenté tu as tout à fait raison mieux vaut tard que jamais! (comme pour ce chapitre ...) huhu ta première théorie n'a rien de farfelue, bien joué ! Je ne me prononce pas encore sur les autres mais elles sont intéressantes ^^ Pour les litres de sang, sache que le corps humain (adulte) en contient environ sept ! Comme l'explique Ciel (et je le tiens de quelqu'un d'instruit dans le domaine parce que oui, je me suis renseignée avant d'écrire), il nous est possible de perdre beaucoup de litres de sang (quatre litres par exemple) sans mourir, il suffit juste d'avoir un accès instantané à du nouveau sang et un moyen de le perfuser, ce qui a été le cas d'Elise grâce à Sebastian mais n'était pas du tout le cas d'Abby, si Abby avait perdu quatre litres de sang elle serait morte dans le château, tout comme Elise dans son lit si elle n'avait pas été trouvée par Sebastian ... C'est pour ça que Ciel a fait un garrot à Abby, ce qui a empêché le sang de couler et l'a maintenue en vie suffisamment longtemps pour la faire parvenir à l'hôpital (aux bons soins de Sebastian) à temps ! Mais la pose d'un garrot est très dangereuse comme l'a précisé Ciel, c'est pour ça qu'elle doit être brève ce qui a plus ou moins été le cas avec Abby qui reste donc parmi les vivants, fighting ! Merci beaucoup à toi d'avoir commenté et merci pour ton engagement tu es adorable j'espère que ce chapitre t'as autant diverti que les autres ! ^^**


	22. Chapter 21

**Finallyyy ! Merci de votre patience !**

 **Il est là, il est tout frais et il vous attend: le chapitre 22. Bonne lecture, pareil que le précédent je vous préviens c'est un sacré bestiau alors posez-vous avec tout ce qu'il faut !**

* * *

 _« Vous plaisantez j'espère. »_

 _Elle interrompit sa diatribe mentale en entendant le ton menaçant du démon qui avait haussé la voix, alertée. Le dédain et la colère dans ses paroles la firent comprendre que quelque chose de grave venait de se passer._

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 :**

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

La benne à ordures réceptionna le coup brusque du démon. Ses jointures blanchissaient à force de serrer le téléphone. Il secoua son poignet tandis que la queue touffue d'un autre chat dérangé filait dans la rue. Son regard croisa le sien et il se détourna pour s'éloigner, composant un autre numéro. Elle constata qu'il n'avait pas souhaité prolonger leur altercation visuelle et s'approcha du Shinigami somnolent.

« Ronald réveille-toi, ça m'embêterait d'avoir à te porter »

Il grogna dans son sommeil en laissant échapper un soupir contrarié.

« Tu es sourd Knox. On a dit debout »

Le démon passa devant elle pour secouer le Shinigami. Son appel n'avait visiblement pas abouti.

« Doucement bon sang. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait »

Il haussa les épaules et se redressa.

« Il risque de mourir d'ennui pendant les remontrances de Spears »

« Je lui dirais que ce n'est pas sa faute »

« Et en quoi n'est-ce pas sa faute »

Elle sentit qu'un mot de trop suffirait à déclencher une tempête et ne discuta pas. Elle n'avait jamais vu le démon s'énerver véritablement, et n'était pas sûre de souhaiter vivre l'expérience. Elle n'avait pas été assez éveillée pour bien se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu dans cet état. Il avait violemment claqué une porte dans le château, au risque de les faire repérer. Le fait qu'il puisse être violent sous la colère l'effrayait. C'était aussi inquiétant que rassurant. Il éprouvait parfois des sentiments typiquement humains. Pourquoi pas d'autres ?

« Il ne faut jamais laisser passer les négligences des employés irresponsables. Ils ne doivent pas s'imaginer le relâchement comme la norme. Les gestes ont des conséquences, surtout quand on récolte des âmes »

Elle baissa les yeux sur le Dieu de la Mort qui bavait sur sa manche, se demandant un instant pourquoi elle le défendait. La ruelle étroite sifflait sous les courants d'air.

« Demandons à votre amie de le garder avec elle »

« Nina ne tardera pas à partir, mieux vaut ne pas les laisser seuls »

Il n'avait pas manqué de constater l'aversion de la couturière pour le Dieu de la Mort.

« A-t-il fait quelque chose de mal ? »

« Elle est comme ça avec tous les hommes. Ils ne l'intéressent pas »

Elle se rappela la raison pour laquelle Nina Hopkins était néanmoins fascinée par lui et se gifla mentalement. Il devait bien exister une façon de se débarrasser de Ronald sans le jeter en pâture aux voyous et aux léchouilles des chats errants.

« Alors on va devoir l'amener avec nous »

« On peut le laisser là Debussy, nous sommes dans le West End il ne craint rien »

« Hors de question. »

Le Shinigami émergea en baillant derrière eux, s'attirant un haussement de sourcil sceptique du démon.

« 'quelle heure ? »

Elle laissa Ciel aviser le cadran de sa montre.

« Neuf heures moins cinq »

« Hein ?! »

Ronald tressaillit en remettant son chapeau en place. Il bondit sur ses jambes et épousseta son costume sans précision.

« Je dois y aller ! »

« On sait, Ronald »

Il les gratifia d'une brève courbette avant de prendre son élan pour atteindre les combles des bâtiments. Sa condition inhumaine lui donnait des allures de sauterelle sur les toitures irrégulières et grisonnantes.

« _A une prochaine fois mademoiselle Élise !_ »

« Vous voyez ? Quand il veut, il peut »

« Quand il n'est pas occupé à faire l'imbécile, oui »

Elle quitta les tuiles du regard pour suivre le noble qui s'était remis en route, rythmant leurs pas par les claquements secs de ses semelles sur le pavé. Ils étaient à l'écart des artères principales et cette partie de Londres était déserte. Les immeubles de briques anciennes généreusement éclairés par des projecteurs mettaient en valeur l'authenticité du quartier. Elle pouvait apercevoir des rideaux en velours rouge ou les moulures des plafonds à travers les hautes fenêtres des premiers étages. Ils dépassaient des boutiques aux noms gravés en lettres d'or et des façades peintes d'une couleur unie. Les trottoirs étaient aussi étroits que la chaussée et les nombreux balcons accueillaient les fumeurs plus ou moins bruyants. Ils approchaient peu à peu de l'un des centres névralgiques de la ville. Le noble refusa un appel et lui indiqua le chemin d'un coup de tête.

« Je dois rendre visite à une connaissance avant d'aller au ministère. Je préfère attendre la fermeture des locaux »

« Cela ferme si tard ? »

« Pour les agents gouvernementaux, oui »

« Qui allons-nous voir ? »

« Quelqu'un qui répondra à mes questions »

Elle se sentit devenir coopératrice à cette précision. Ils quittèrent Bedfordbury pour rejoindre King Street et ses hauts immeubles aux surfaces vitrées. Des flux de passants, que l'on pouvait qualifier de « meutes » arpentaient la grande allée. Les spectacles de théâtre avaient déjà débutés à Covent Garden mais les rues ne désemplissaient pas. La majorité des bienheureux qu'ils croisaient avaient profité des happy hours. Elle accéléra l'allure après avoir supporté le regard lubrique d'un quadragénaire. Le démon ne fit pas de commentaire en la voyant débouler à sa hauteur. Il fallait souvent se frayer un passage dans les groupes et les coups de coudes et bousculades la firent souffler d'effort. Sa tête tournait depuis leur arrivée sur King Street et elle avait mal au ventre. Elle avait encore besoin de repos, ce qui était délicat à se procurer depuis qu'un certain Shinigami parcourait sa maison en hurlant après une soi-disant récompense.

« Ciel »

Il baissa un regard perçant vers elle.

« Vous vous sentez mal ? »

« J'étais en train de me dire qu'il serait plus pratique que vous consentiez à vous réconcilier avec Grell »

Son propre portable vibra.

« Je peux le faire partir »

« Il ne me dérange pas. Mais vous avez passé un marché avec lui »

« Je sais. J'espérais qu'il oublierait »

« Si Sebastian est concerné, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous avez pris la peine de l'espérer »

Elle baissa les yeux sur le message de Chris. Il avait assez régulièrement pris de ses nouvelles pendant sa convalescence. Elle ne préféra pas répondre tout de suite

« On a besoin de lui. Faîtes au moins semblant de l'apprécier »

« Certainement pas »

Elle observa ses traits emprunts d'une froide fermeté et essaya d'en deviner la raison. Il s'était de nouveau saisi de son téléphone et répondait à des messages sans pause depuis cinq minutes.

« Ne peuvent-ils pas se débrouiller seuls pour une fois ? »

Il mit quelques secondes à lui accorder son attention.

« C'est l'un des nombreux inconvénients des responsabilités »

Ils contournèrent l'ancien marché de la place centrale dont les toits de verre abritaient la majorité des animations de rues la journée. Il était l'une des attractions les plus populaires de Londres, avec ses boutiques de souvenirs, ses restaurants en terrasse et son artisanat. Mais les touristes n'étaient pas le seul à l'apprécier. Ils arrivèrent devant les tables extérieures d'un bar bondé et elle eut l'envie irrépressible de faire demi-tour. Le démon haussa la voix pour se faire entendre, progressant difficilement dans la clientèle.

« Je dois parler au barman, vous n'avez qu'à commander quelque chose en attendant »

Elle acquiesça en silence, sachant pertinemment que sa réponse se perdrait dans les chants des supporter absorbés par la retransmission du match de cricket. L'intérieur n'était pas plus paisible, et la chaleur peu soutenable. Un autre écran était installé près du comptoir, caché par de nombreuses têtes absorbées. L'éclairage tamisé rendait l'atmosphère étrangement intime. Si intime qu'elle faillit rentrer dans quelqu'un sans pouvoir percevoir son visage. Le démon bifurqua après un hochement de tête à son intention et disparut dans une pièce derrière le comptoir. Elle poursuivit jusqu'au fond de l'établissement dans l'espoir de trouver une place assise. C'était une sorte de pub irlandais, au mobilier rustique et aux murs constellés de photographies. Un serveur déambulait avec un plateau surchargé et ils frôlèrent la catastrophe lorsqu'ils se croisèrent. Certains clients dévisageaient quiconque avait le malheur de faire évoluer le paysage et leurs regards se posèrent sur elle. Elle devait faire profil bas, elle n'avait pas la tenue la plus convenable pour un endroit pareil.

Pourquoi le démon aurait-il placé un informateur ici si ce n'était pas douteux ? Elle trouva finalement une table libre, isolée et collée à une imposte. Il était vrai que certains salons privés regorgeaient d'informations intéressantes quand on prenait la peine d'abreuver correctement leurs occupants.

« Vous prendrez quelque chose mademoiselle ? »

Le serveur avait réapparu sans crier gare.

« Un Baileys, s'il vous plaît »

Il la couva du regard quelques secondes et récupéra les anciennes consommations de la table avec un hochement de tête. Elle avait besoin de quelque chose qui la calme. Le démon n'avait pas précisé combien de temps il comptait rester. Elle passa les dix minutes suivantes à consulter son smartphone et à laisser traîner ses oreilles. La jeune femme à sa droite soupçonnait son fiancé de la tromper et demandait les conseils d'un collègue qui avait toutes ses chances de devenir son amant en continuant de lui caresser la main de cette façon. À sa gauche, deux amis d'un certain âge discutaient des pronostics de l'hippodrome du Royal Ascot. L'un semblait redouter une course d'octobre depuis que son cheval avait fait une mauvaise chute et l'autre déplorait ce fâcheux incident pour la forme en se réjouissant de ses propres investissements. Elle se pencha sur l'étroite ouverture qui lui offrait un courant d'air bienvenu, supportant mal l'attention qu'elle attirait. Son ventre lui faisait de plus en plus mal et elle sentait sa peau devenir moite.

« Alexandra Fawkes ? Toi, ici ? »

Son appréhension se transforma en abattement quand elle reconnue la voix désobligeante. Elle but une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson fraîchement récupérée avant de pivoter.

« Angie, que me vaut le plaisir de ton attention ? »

La femme en question quitta son groupe pour traverser l'allée d'une démarche aérienne.

« Je suis juste choquée de te voir sortir de ton antre, on pensait que tu étais morte. Tu t'es enfin trouvée des amis ? »

 _Ce n'est pas en restant avec toi que j'en trouverai des convenables connasse._

« Perdu. J'attends quelqu'un »

La brune s'installa face à elle malgré son regard noir.

« Et on t'as posé un lapin c'est ça ? Bah oui mais tu devrais être habituée ma grosse. La douleur c'est dans la tête, convertis-toi au stoïcisme ça t'aidera »

Elle sourit affablement, déjà préparée à l'offensive.

« Je vois, et comme je suis disponible tu viens me demander si je n'ai pas repéré le soûlard du quartier qui n'a pas encore profité de ta compagnie nocturne. Sache que mes recherches durent plus longtemps que prévu »

La brune rit de bon cœur, ramenant ses longs cheveux lisses en arrière.

« Le concept des bars t'as échappé Alex, mais c'est ici que les gens qui ont une vie sociale viennent se détendre en fin de semaine »

« C'est surtout le seul endroit où tu as une chance de trouver des hommes consentants. Merci la Guinness »

« C'est chou de partager tes astuces mais je t'en laisse l'exclusivité »

« Il ne manquerait plus que tu me plagie, je sais que tu manques de personnalité mais là tu toucherais le fond »

« Tu es drôle ! Dis je te regardais, en train de boire toute seule, et je me disais que tu finirais bonne sœur, ou veille fille. Avec tes trente-deux chats »

« À ta place je m'inquiéterais de mon propre cas, tu me rappelle une gamine de seize ans qui fait ses premiers flirts »

« Étape que tu n'as toujours pas passé pour ta part. Ta vie doit être bien triste »

« C'est ton acné qui faisait fuir les mecs à cette époque-là ? »

« Déjà l'acné c'est passager, ma chérie. Toi tu garderas cette tête toute ta vie. Tu me fais de la peine à attendre qu'on vienne t'aborder »

« C'est que je ne suis pas aussi douée que toi »

« Ce n'était un secret pour personne. Peut-être pourrais-je t'aider ? Encore faudrait-il que tu réussisses à te mettre à niveau »

« Cela me semble délicat. Personne ne fait ses contouring mieux que toi, on ne voit presque plus ta tête c'est parfait »

« Susan Boyle est devenue riche parce qu'elle était laide. Elle t'a ouvert une voie je crois. Le paysage médiatique a besoin d'un peu de nouveauté, comme on ne voit jamais de moches. Tout un business, il faut savoir déchiffrer la tendance je t'apprendrais »

« En parlant de business Angie, je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air de t'apprendre ton métier, mais quand je pense à tout ce que représente ce maquillage sur ta figure … Il y en a pour un SMIC, il s'agirait d'augmenter le prix de tes passes pour amortir tes investissements. Tu pourrais prétexter l'inflation. On n'apprend pas tout en école de journalisme »

« Des passes, tu dis ? Et est-ce que ça racole bien les planches à pain ? J'avoue que je suis à deux doigts de réaliser une collecte de fonds pour ton augmentation mammaire. Enfin s'il n'y avait que ça. Il faut relativiser, la pédophilie a du succès chez beaucoup d'hommes »

Leurs joutes verbales avaient toujours été hautes en couleurs.

« Je me débrouille avec ce qui vient, c'est la crise tu le sais mieux que tout le monde »

« Heureusement que tu as ton astuce. Il te reste de quoi te nourrir en fin de mois avec tous les verres de whisky que tu es obligée de payer ? »

La brune détourna le regard pour faire un signe de tête à l'un de ses amis qui semblait s'impatienter.

« Justement, je fais en sorte de restreindre les sorties »

« Et si tu évitais les lustres et les lampadaires ? Ça te ferait certainement économiser »

« C'est une idée brillante, étrange qu'elle vienne de toi »

« La jalousie ne mène nulle part chérie »

« Je soupçonne les laboratoires cosmétiques d'avoir réussi à intégrer des neurones dans leurs fonds teint. Ça a dû passer par les pores de la peau, tu n'étais pas aussi brillante avant. Je vais te piquer le concept ça coûtera moins cher »

« Cela ne sert à rien de s'acharner, tu ne pourrais pas arranger ton cas même avec le budget de Kim K. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tu dois t'isoler, même les moches ont des amis de nos jours »

« Tu ne confondrais pas tes amis avec tes sex-toys par hasard, Angie ? »

« Tu confonds bien sex-toys et amis toi, non ? Chacun son péché mignon darling »

« Je devrais peut-être vous laisser ? »

Elles se tournèrent de concert vers la voix familière. Le démon avait l'air affligé de quelqu'un coincé dans la même pièce que deux volailles qui caquetaient. Cette exaspération dans sa forme la plus pure lui laissa croire qu'il était déjà là depuis quelques temps. Elle se sentit stupide. Elle lui adressa un signe vague.

« Oui c'est ça, laissez-nous »

« Ne fais pas attention, elle n'est pas habituée au contact de la gent masculine (elle est un peu sauvage). Assieds-toi je t'en prie »

Elle étripa mentalement la brune qui couvait le démon d'un regard séducteur, papillonnant de ses longs cils en lui indiquant la chaise entre elles. Il lui adressa un sourire de tombeur à faire suer.

« Volontiers »

« Chouette, tu viens souvent ici ? Je ne pense pas te connaître, c'est quoi ton nom ? »

Angelina avait beau avoir la confiance d'une femme à qui rien ne résistait, et surtout pas les hommes, sa voix était devenue plus aiguë et légèrement maladroite. C'était celle d'une femme subjuguée. Ciel retira sa veste et s'installa.

« Vincent »

Il étira brièvement les muscles de son cou et desserra sa cravate.

« Et vous, comment vous appelez-vous ? »

Élise eut envie d'envoyer la table valdinguer et décida de se concentrer sur la rédaction d'une réponse pour Chris. Le démon avait tout de même repris la brune sur le vouvoiement.

« Angelina Stanford, enchantée »

Il baissa les yeux sur la main qu'elle lui tendait sans réagir avant de se tourner vers un serveur.

« De même. Un café s'il vous plaît »

Elle ne savait plus si elle devait rire ou pleurer de le voir agir ainsi.

« Vous reprendrez quelque chose Alexandra ? »

« J'ai ce qu'il faut »

Il ouvrit les deux derniers boutons de sa chemise pour tenter de faire moins sévère dans son costume trois pièces. Bien que vexée, Angelina lui lança un regard suffoqué qui signifiait quelque chose comme « _d'où une moche comme toi nous sors un canon pareil ?_ ».

« Alors comme ça vous connaissez Alex ? »

« En effet »

« Je travaille avec elle au Times, nous n'avons pas les mêmes services mais on s'entend très bien »

Il acquiesça et réceptionna son café avec un sourire en coin.

« J'ai pu le constater »

« Et vous, que faîtes-vous dans la vie Vincent ? »

Il s'était attaqué au biscuit posé sur la soucoupe et semblait faire abstraction de tout le reste.

« Verbicruciste. Je confectionne les grilles de mots croisés pour des magazines. Il semblerait nos métiers soient similaires »

Angelina lutta pour garder contenance malgré l'air on-ne-peut-plus sérieux du démon.

« Cela semble très intéressant »

Être comparé à un concepteur de jeux de fin de rubrique était un véritable affront pour un journaliste, mais le plus amusant était qu'Angelina n'avait pas bronché. Le démon laissa méticuleusement tomber ses deux morceaux de sucre dans le breuvage amer.

« Et vous travaillez au sein d'un journal en particulier ? »

Il en but une gorgée.

« J'ai été embauché au Sun, une opportunité très prometteuse. Vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Élise eu cette fois-ci du mal à réprimer son hilarité et sa collègue la fusilla du regard. Le Sun était le magazine people le plus populaire d'Angleterre, rien de respectable. Il y avait une sorte de clivage entre les journalistes de presse à scandale et les journaliste plus sérieux qui ne se revendiquaient absolument pas de la même profession que leurs compères.

« Je vois. C'est très intéressant »

Fort de son ego surdimensionné et de son culot, la brune se releva et se pencha à l'oreille du démon.

« Je vais devoir vous laisser, on m'attends, mais peut-être nous recroiserons-nous, Vincent ? Je me sens d'humeur à vous accorder une deuxième chance. Je n'ai jamais été très attirée par les mots croisés mais j'aime les plaisanteries, peut-être saurez-vous rendre cela intéressant … »

Élise regretta le sourire amusé du démon, qui laissa tomber son petit jeu.

« Je crains que mon emploi du temps ne s'y prête guère, mais je suppose que je pourrais trouver un moment. J'aime faire découvrir ma passions aux apprentis les plus réceptifs »

 _Je vais les tuer. Et ensuite je cacherai les corps._

La brune lui adressa un sourire entendu et s'éloigna en effleurant son dos, après avoir pris soin de lancer un regard narquois dans sa direction. Elle resta impassible et reporta son attention sur son portable pendant que sa collègue s'éloignait.

« Avec qui communiquez-vous ? »

Elle jeta un regard inexpressif au démon.

« Un ami. Ah, euh ... comment dire ça. Un ami, c'est ... une personne de confiance. Quelqu'un pour qui on éprouve de la sympathie et qui nous respecte. Avec qui on aime être. Vous comprenez quand même ? »

« Je vous remercie pour cet éclaircissement »

Elle inclina la tête avec antipathie avant de reprendre sa rédaction pendant que le démon finissait son café en silence.

« Ils l'ont retrouvé mort un matin, dans l'arrière-cour. Égorgé. »

« De qui parlez-vous ? »

Il lui adressa un regard las avant d'appuyer son front contre ses métacarpes.

« Vous savez très bien qui »

« Votre contact ? Pourquoi ? »

« Ça aussi vous le savez »

Elle finit son verre, un pli sévère au coin des lèvres.

« Il est bien fou d'avoir couru le moindre risque pour vous »

Son coup d'œil lui indiqua qu'il n'appréciait pas son ton.

« Pendant que j'y pense. Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous m'appelez par mes prénoms en public et par mes noms de famille quand nous sommes seuls ? Vous devriez choisir une bonne fois pour toute. Je dis cela dans votre intérêt, ça dévoile votre côté superficiel »

Il ne réagit pas et elle se stabilisa sur ses coudes, patiente. Son ventre lui faisait mal.

« Parce que votre nom de famille n'est pas à crier sous tous les toits »

« Justement, quelqu'un pourrait l'entendre »

« Si je le prononce quand nous sommes seuls il n'y a pas ce risque »

Elle l'observa d'un œil sombre. Il s'était tu et semblait admirer la calligraphie du menu avec attention. Elle ferma les yeux et haleta en reconnaissant une sensation de broyage utérin.

« Vous m'excusez. »

Elle se dressa d'un bond et manqua de peu de renverser son verre. Le démon le rattrapa et leva sur elle un regard surpris. Elle avait déjà fait volte-face pour rejoindre les toilettes. Ses coudes l'aidèrent dans sa progression et elle put arriver à destination en un seul morceau. Elle fut dépannée par d'autres clientes et eut à attendre quelques minutes avant de pouvoir enfin régler le problème. Elle ne s'était pas encore tâché et avait fort heureusement réussi à se procurer le dispositif le plus adapté au port de jupes. Elle sentit les battements de son cœur commencer à reprendre leur rythme normal malgré la douleur qui empirait. Rendre une chemise tâchée de sang menstruel au démon l'aurait fait se maudire jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Elle croisa l'un des amis d'Angelina sur le chemin du retour et le considéra un bref instant. Cette peste ne s'entourait pas de n'importe quoi.

Elle regagna sa table et s'assit avec affectation. Pourquoi maintenant ?

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris exactement ? »

« J'avais envie de faire des mots croisés »

Il reporta son attention sur le match de cricket, mouché.

« Je pourrais savoir ce que vous faisiez avec Angelina tout à l'heure »

« Connaissance. Elle m'a gentiment convié à votre table »

« Vous nous avez surtout interrompu »

« Peut-être aurais-je dû partir et vous laisser rentrer à pied ? »

« Là n'est pas la question. J'apprécierais que vous cessiez de draguer mes collègues, vous me faîtes un peu honte. »

Un sourit en reportant son regard sur l'écran, l'air trop amusé pour être supportable.

« Je n'ai rien fait de cela. J'ai accepté de participer au plan qu'elle avait trouvé pour vous énerver »

« Et vous trouvez cela malin je suppose »

« Puisque nous étions bloqués avec elle, c'était un moyen comme un autre de faire passer le temps »

Elle inscrit cette phrase dans sa mémoire et se promit vengeance. Angelina épiait leur conversation du coin de l'œil et elle avait de plus en plus mal. Était-ce le traitement qui avait perturbé son cycle menstruel ?

« Debussy ? »

Elle revint sur terre quand des cris fusèrent à cause d'une action ratée.

« Vous n'arrêtez jamais de parler ? »

Il haussa les sourcils et laissa son téléphone sonner, visiblement peu désireux de répondre. Ce n'était pas un numéro enregistré.

« Et répondez au lieu de les ignorer. S'ils rappellent encore une seule fois je serais contrainte de balancer ce truc par la fenêtre, ce qui serait regrettable d'un point de vue diplomatique »

Il s'appuya sur son point et l'observa, nullement déstabilisé. Elle fit de même par provocation. Ils restèrent bloqués un nombre interminable de seconde à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, aucun d'eux ne souhaitant battre en retraite. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Son œil saphir avait quelque chose de mort, de fané. Il y avait de lassitude et de la fatigue. Mais aussi de l'attention. Il étudiait son regard comme elle le faisait pour le sien pour essayer de deviner à quoi elle pensait. Rester fixer quelqu'un pendant longtemps avait un effet étrange. Cela créait une certaine curiosité pour l'autre, un lien unique, faisait disparaître le reste du monde. Elle se forçait à garder un visage fermé et indolent. Être le centre d'attention du démon avait quelque chose de perturbant. L'avait-il déjà regardé dans les yeux plus de quelques secondes jusqu'à présent ? Elle en doutait.

« Votre mère ne vous a jamais dit que fixer les gens était malpoli ? »

« Elle n'a pas eu le temps de me dire grand-chose, excusez-la »

Elle se tut, regrettant ses paroles maladroites. Il ne semblait nullement affecté.

« Vous avez mal »

« Rien qui vous concerne »

« Vraiment ? »

« Nous allons être en retard »

« Vous vous en souciez à présent »

Elle laissa le règlement de sa consommation sur la table et récupéra son sac. Elle se saisit de la veste du démon et la passa sur ses épaules, ne se préoccupant pas de savoir s'il suivait. Il lui fallait de l'air frais. Elle sentit le sol trembler sous ses pieds et chancela. Un homme la percuta et elle perdit l'équilibre. Elle se stabilisa et se passa une main devant les yeux. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Un inconnu lui agrippa le bras et elle se dégagea. L'air était saturé en sons et en cris. Le brouhaha s'estompa soudain et le sol tangua. Le monde devint flou et elle se sentit défaillir. Quelqu'un attrapa ses deux poignets pour la pousser en avant. Le démon les fit sortir et les entraîna à part. Elle chancela et se laissa tomber sur la devanture de la boutique voisine. Elle haleta quelques secondes sans bouger. Le démon replaça la veste qui tombait de ses épaules et frictionna ses bras en silence. Elle lui en fut gré. Leurs rapports étaient parfois si simples quand ils se passaient de mots. Les contours de son visage étaient mal dessinés et sa vision était obscurcie. Il arrêta son mouvement et elle se masqua la vue. Son contact lui manqua.

« Je vais vous ramener chez vous »

« Non »

« Ça ne va pas »

« Si. Ça va »

Elle voulait l'accompagner au Ministère, à n'importe quel prix. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de se concentrer. Elle appréciait la fraîcheur nocturne au-delà de toute mesure. Les minutes qu'elle avait passé dans ce bar avaient été particulièrement longues. Elle se leva dès que son équilibre se manifesta à nouveau.

« Allons-y »

Le regard du démon était sévère et elle comprit qu'il se réserverait le choix de la ramener ou non.

« Je suis garé vers Trafalgar Square »

« C'est à un quart d'heure de marche »

Le téléphone sonna et elle lui lança un regard noir qu'il ne releva pas.

« Je reviens »

« Dîtes-moi une bonne fois pour toute si je vous dérange »

Il secoua la tête avant de s'éloigner. Elle ne parvint pas même à discerner ce qu'il racontait à cette distance. Plantée sur le trottoir, elle se rassit et serra les lanières de son sac dans son poing tremblant.

Un groupe passa et elle baissa des yeux inexpressifs sur l'homme qui s'avançait. L'ami d'Angelina. Il avait beau ne pas être désagréable à regarder, elle avait envie de le claquer.

 _Il doit être aussi idiot qu'elle_

Il lui sourit et elle ne réagit pas.

« Tu vas bien ? Tu as un peu trop bu on dirait »

C'était visiblement le cas d'une fille de leur groupe, qui titubait et venait de manquer de peu de s'effondrer sur tous les autres. Angelina s'était écartée d'un air écœuré.

« Je vais très bien. Elle moins »

« Oui, elle boit toujours trop ! »

L'homme ne comprenait visiblement pas qu'il la dérangeait.

« Sans doute. Qu'est ce que tu veux, tu t'es fâché avec miss monde ? »

« Non. On dirait que tu as envie de tuer tout ce qui bouge »

« Peut-être parce que c'est le cas ? »

Il haussa les épaules et elle souffla pour prendre son mal en patience. Le démon revenait.

« C'est ton copain ? »

L'homme s'était appuyé sur la vitrine et observait le noble progresser.

« Mon jardinier. Mais cela relève de ma vie privée »

« Ce n'est pas le grand amour entre Angie et toi »

« Qui pourrait être mentalement saint et apprécier cette sale truie »

Il pouffa et observa Ciel arriver en croisant son regard neutre.

« Allez à plus, heureux de t'avoir rencontré, comme j'avais entendu parler de toi »

Elle hocha la tête et observa les passants sans faire cas du noble qui venait d'arriver. Il ne fit pas de commentaires.

« Il y a eu un changement de programme »

Elle haussa un sourcil vers lui.

« Je ne vais pas pouvoir vous amener avec moi, je ne vais plus au ministère »

« Vous plaisantez j'espère. Et si cette femme dont vous m'avez tant rabattu les oreilles meure avant d'avoir livré ses secrets ? »

« Je vais prendre ce risque. Mon travail comporte beaucoup d'imprévus, je suis obligé de faire avec »

Elle voulut parler mais se ravisa rapidement. C'était assez inutile de protester, il aurait toujours le dernier mot.

« Je vais vous raccompagner chez vous »

Elle se redressa et l'invita à se mettre en route d'un geste sec. Il se débarrassait d'elle comme d'un pull trop chaud. Ils progressèrent en évitant les passants déjà alcoolisés. Ils n'évoluaient pas de façon linéaire et ses efforts d'esquive ne payèrent pas. Un homme de haute stature lui rentra dedans.

« Eeeh pardon ! »

Elle se massa le front et reprit sa route.

« Ça vaa ? »

« Oui »

« Attendeez vous venez boire un verre et on est quittes »

« Non. Bonne soirée »

Il l'agrippa par le poignet.

« Moi je suis un gars sympa, George la bonne p-poire qu'on m'appelle »

« C'est bien ça. »

« J-je t'ai dit de rester ! C'est quoi ton pr-roblème ?! »

« Laisse-moi et va jouer plus loin »

« T-tais-toi un peu »

Elle se sentit tirée vers le démon et le bras de l'homme fut repoussé sans douceur.

« Lâche-la »

« Ouééé zen mec on fait que parler »

« Elle t'as demandé de la laisser »

« Ça va eeh ! Je voulais juste être sympa ! T'façon aujourd'hui les femmes c'est toutes de salopes ! »

Le poing du démon entra en contact sur son nez et il s'effondra sur le trottoir. Ciel avait à peine pivoté son corps. Il la força à passer son chemin et ils reprirent leur route devant des yeux ébahis.

« Soyez plus ferme si vous voulez vous faire obéir. Ne prenez même pas la peine de leur répondre »

« Je veux rentrer seule »

« Non »

« Ce n'est pas à vous de décider ce que je fais de ma soirée. Vous vous êtes pris pour quoi, ma nounou ? »

« Vous avez cru faire le poids dans un combat physique contre un homme de cette envergure dans votre état ? Vous êtes complètement inconsciente ma pauvre. Heureusement que je prends la peine d'endosser ce rôle »

Elle grinça les dents. L'idée de le frapper lui avait en effet plus qu'effleuré l'esprit.

« C'est surtout que je vous gêne. Ça vous emmerde de me traîner avec vous »

« Vous n'allez pas commencer votre cirque. Je le ferais si je le pouvais »

Son regard disait exactement l'inverse et laissa sa lèvre inférieure se tordre en un pli désapprobateur.

« Je suis donc censée faire semblant de croire à votre prétexte ... Soit »

Il s'arrêta et se retourna.

« Écoutez maintenant. Je suis sérieux quand je dis que vous ne me dérangez pas. Le problème, c'est quand vous et votre sale caractère commencez à tout discuter et à trouver n'importe quel prétexte pour tout critiquer. »

Elle haussa les sourcils et le couva d'un regard faussement navré. Elle prit une voix chaude.

« Pauvre petit démon sans défense je suis méchante avec lui ... »

Il ne cilla pas.

« C'est vrai que je dois vous ménager »

Elle tourna sur elle même pour se remettre face à la route et n'ajouta rien en le dépassant.

« Et vous êtes bien sotte de penser que rentrer seule dans cette tenue est raisonnable ! Peut-être avez-vous oublié la fois où j'ai dû vous sortir d'une mauvaise passe avec des rôdeurs »

« Ils étaient plusieurs et nous sommes en été, ma tenue n'a rien d'extravagant »

« Une femme n'a pas besoin d'une tenue extravagante pour se faire remarquer quand elle est isolée »

Elle se contenta de le distancer avec espoir. Elle était certaine de ne pas gagner contre lui, il pouvait la contraindre physiquement à le suivre. Même en partant en courant, il la rattraperait rapidement. Ils accédèrent à un parking et le démon se dirigea vers l'horodateur. Elle l'attendit près de la voiture et y entra quand les clignotements lumineux éclairèrent faiblement ses mains. Ce n'était pas la même que l'autre fois, elle était bien plus discrète.

Le démon la rejoignit après avoir jeté le prospectus bloqué sous son balai d'essuie-glace. La radio s'alluma sur une vielle balade quand il mit le contact et il changea de station. Il dû laisser passer plusieurs véhicules pour pouvoir sortir du parking et elle observa les phares les dépasser les uns après les autres.

« … _-brique people. Henry Cavill a passé son samedi dans la boue mesdames ! L'acteur qui incarne le super-héro des studios DC Comics dans Man of Steel a participé au Commando Challenge, la version dix kilomètres d'une course d'obstacles, presque identique à celle que les Marines britanniques doivent réussir lors de leur test d'entrée. Ce challenge doit permettre de rassembler des fonds pour le Devon Air Ambulance Trust et la Royal Marines Charity_ »

Le démon fit mine de changer à nouveau et elle retint son bras.

« … _Cela fait un moment qu'Henry se prépare pour cet événement. Il avait posté une vidéo sur Instagram, il y a une semaine, dans laquelle il expliquait avoir fini une session d'entraînement et encourageait tout le monde à s'inscrire. Il avait d'ailleurs révélé le mois dernier qu'il se serait engagé dans les forces armée s'il n'avait pas été acteur ! Il est surprenant votre chouchou Sally ! -Ah ça je le répète depuis le début haha, c'est le meilleur superman de tous les temps ! Merci Mickael pour cette revue people, tout de suite la météo de demain annoncée par-_ »

« Pourquoi ce sourire idiot ? »

Elle se crispa en constatant qu'il disait vrai.

« Je préfère quand vous regardez la route »

« C'est inquiétant que les femmes en soient encore à idéaliser les acteurs hollywoodiens »

« Je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre sur qui j'idéalise ou pas je me trompe »

Il haussa les épaules, comme pour dire que cette histoire était trop absurde pour l'intéresser et elle s'en agaça.

« C'est un bon acteur, mais surtout un homme charmant et engagé. Il est resté simple malgré son succès et toutes ces cruches à ses pieds. Je trouve un charme certain aux hommes modestes, vous voyez ? Non, bien sûr »

Il roula des yeux en silence et ne répondit rien avant quelques minutes.

« Ce commando reste très accessible, cela n'a rien d'un exploit »

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a semblé. Ne commettez pas l'erreur de penser que votre point de vue m'intéresse. »

Il laissa les automobilistes engagés dans le rond-point les précéder. Elle réalisa qu'il ne la reprenait plus quand elle sortait ses piques.

« Et vous ? »

Il tourna la tête et elle se retrouva plongé dans un saphir fermé.

« Quelle est votre actrice préférée ? »

« Je croyais que mon avis ne vous intéressait pas »

« En ce qui concerne Henry Cavill »

Il haussa les sourcils et reporta son attention sur la route. Ça ne semblait pas être une question qu'on lui posait souvent.

« Vous parlez du jeu d'acteur ? »

« En globalité disons »

Il passa la troisième vitesse sans répondre. Elle finit par se concentrer sur sa vitre.

« Je n'en connais pas vraiment »

« Aucune ? »

Un groupe de touriste mit plus de trente secondes à traverser la rue.

« Mais j'en ai rencontré certaines dans des soirées »

« Vraiment ? Qui avez-vous rencontré au cours de vos soirées »

Il soupira, regrettant visiblement d'avoir parlé.

« Pas grand monde »

« Ce n'est pas une réponse »

Il renâclait à parler dès que cela le concernait. Et cela avait le don de l'agacer.

« Je me souviens d'une excentrique. Mais ce n'était pas une actrice »

« C'est assez vague »

« C'était pendant le Royal Variety Show. Elle était très particulière donc je m'en souviens. Elle portait une tenue en latex rouge pour saluer la Reine »

« Ce n'était pas Lady Gaga par hasard ? »

« Quelque chose comme ça oui »

« Vraiment ? Comment est-elle ? C'est aussi une actrice »

« Je ne lui ai pas parlé. Elle était renfermée. Sans doute la concentration »

« Elle rencontrait la Reine d'Angleterre, rien d'étonnant »

« Elle ne devait pas être si nerveuse que cela pour s'habiller d'une façon si peu conventionnelle »

« Il y en a eu d'autres ? »

« Je me souviens aussi d'une brune. Elle jouait dans un film très populaire, à ce que j'ai compris »

« Brune ? Une anglaise ? »

Il acquiesça, les yeux rivés sur la route.

« Elle travaillait aussi dans le milieu de la mode et œuvrait pour des associations caritatives »

« Je ne vois pas »

« Emma, je crois. Je l'ai croisé lorsque je m'étais isolé. Il y avait trop de journalistes »

« Vous parlez d'Emma Watson ? Avec des yeux châtains ? »

« C'est cela, oui »

Elle contint difficilement une exclamation de surprise.

« Est-elle aussi intéressante qu'on le prétend ? »

« Je ne sais pas ce que l'on prétend, mais elle l'est »

« Au point de plaire au Comte Phantomhive ? »

Il s'arrêta au stop et s'appuya sur son poing.

« Ce genre de femme fait avancer les bonnes causes. Son travail et son dévouement sont respectables »

« Je ne parlais pas de cela. Est-ce qu'elle est aussi belle que dans les magazines ? »

Il lui lança un regard curieux.

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire sur ce plan-là, et rien à lui reprocher »

Elle reporta son regard devant eux, acquiesçant.

« Et à elle, vous lui avez plu ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Elle voulait que l'on se revoie pour organiser une collecte de fonds. Elle m'a laissé son numéro »

 _Fait-il exprès de tout mélanger ?_

« Vous l'avez fait, cette récolte ? »

« Non »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour faire parler les Debussy »

Elle se cala à nouveau contre son siège.

« Parce que je ne voulais pas m'associer à sa cause »

Il ajouta après quelques secondes.

« Et qu'elle semblait trop intéressée par mon personnage »

Elle cacha son trouble.

« Ne vous plaisait-t-elle pas ? »

« Je ne tiens pas m'afficher avec des personnalités publiques »

« Cela ne ferait pas de mal à votre entreprise pourtant, c'est aussi un mannequin »

« On me l'a déjà dit. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre dans ce genre de relation. Dans mon milieu les faveurs ne se font jamais sans contrepartie »

« Vous considérez ce genre de relation comme une perte de temps ? »

« Oui »

Elle ne poursuivit pas, de plus en plus consternée parce qu'elle entendait.

 _Il n'y a donc aucune femme dans cet univers qui l'intéresse ?_

Personne ne parla pendant de longues minutes et le son du moteur finit par la bercer dans sa morosité.

« Il lui manquait quelque chose »

Elle se tourna mais il ne quitta pas la route des yeux.

« A Emma Watson ? Franchement vous êtes dur. Elle me plairait même à moi si j'étais attirée par les femmes »

« Vous ne l'êtes pas ? »

« Je vous demande pardon … ? »

Il haussa les épaules à sa mine outrée.

« Cela n'aurait rien eu de choquant. Chaque personne a une part d'homosexualité en elle, plus ou moins présente. Les démons n'ont pas de considération pour le genre. Seule l'âme fait une personne, elle est leur seul critère de sélection »

« Vous êtes gay ? »

Il s'esclaffa silencieusement et elle fut horrifiée l'espace d'un instant.

« J'ai gardé une préférence pour les femmes de ma vie humaine. Enfin cela s'est vérifié pour l'instant. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que devenir démon fait perdre d'autres considérations »

« Quel genre de considérations ? »

« Tout ce qui ne traite pas à l'âme. La nature, le caractère. L'âge »

Il se tut et elle eut l'impression qu'il s'était interrompu. Il ne reprit pas. Son visage avait perdu toute trace d'amusement.

« Ces choses-là vous importent peu alors »

Elle avait affaire à un autre Ciel à présent. Le taciturne inexpressif.

« Je vois. Vous êtes- »

Le démon freina brutalement et elle ne put terminer sa phrase. Elle fut projetée vers le pare-brise et les pneus crissèrent. Sa ceinture se bloqua et la ramena durement en arrière. Le véhicule s'arrêtera et elle put à nouveau souffler, retirant ses mains crispées de la boite à gants. Elle se retourna lentement vers le noble en retirant les mèches de cheveux de sa vision. Ce dernier s'était détaché et sortait en vitesse pour se précipiter vers l'avant du véhicule. Elle contourna le capot en chancelant et remarqua la vielle dame qui se relevait tant bien que mal avec son aide.

« Elle n'a rien ?! »

Il secoua la tête tandis que la dame tirait lourdement sur sa veste pour se remettre sur pieds.

« Vous allez bien, madame ? »

Élise les rejoignit et ramassa le sac à main tombé à terre.

« Je suis vraiment confus, je ne vous ai pas vu arriver. Voulez-vous que je vous conduise dans un centre médical ? »

La grand-mère semblait aller bien. Heureusement que les réflexes du démon étaient remarquables. Elle couvait son sac fraîchement récupéré d'un regard blasé. Elle avait les cheveux coiffés dans un chignon plutôt négligé, à moins que ce ne soit dû à la chute.

« Ouais ouais. C'est la troisième fois cette semaine, je suis rodée »

Elle faillit s'étouffer pendant que les yeux du noble s'agrandissaient légèrement de saisissement.

« Vous êtes arrivée vite, vous avez une sacrée foulée pour votre âge vous savez ? »

« Je sais j'aime pas me traîner »

« Il faut faire attention quand vous traversez la route »

« Attention, mon cul ! C'est vous qui avez le permis pas moi ! »

« Madame ! Vous n'êtes pas-»

« C'est mademoiselle ! »

Voir le démon en difficulté devant une mamie lui arracha un éclat de rire.

 _Il a limite le double de son âge !_

« Vous avez raison de rigoler ma petite ! »

Elle acquiesça en souriant et réceptionna le regard noir du démon.

« Je suis navrée, c'est aussi de ma faute. Je lui posais des questions ça le déconcentrait »

La vieille dame la détailla brièvement de haut en bas.

« Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il était déconcentré tiens ! Ah ces hommes »

Élise ignora l'air suffoqué du démon pour changer de sujet, le sourire grinçant.

« Vous habitez loin, mademoiselle ? Ce n'est pas prudent de traîner aussi tard le soir »

« Je sais. Mon fils m'a encore oublié au club »

« Il l'a peut-être fait exprès »

« Ciel. Au club ? »

« De bridge. J'y vais tous les vendredis de dix-huit heures à dix-neuf heures trente, ils servent l'apéro gratos »

« Je comprends mieux »

« _Ciel, taisez-vous_. Ce n'est pas gentil de sa part »

« Bah, il a du boulot. Il faut qu'il nourrisse sa marmaille. Je lui ai dit de s'arrêter au bout du deuxième mais savez, les jeunes. Toujours un peu irresponsables »

« Bon eh bien ... Permettez-nous au moins de vous raccompagner chez vous. Vous habitez loin d'ici ? »

La dame lorgna en direction du noble, l'air méfiant.

« Non c'est bon c'est juste à côté. Vous voulez quand même prendre une tasse de thé ? »

Elle jeta un regard noir au démon qui s'apprêtait à rejeter la proposition sans délicatesse. Il roula des yeux.

« Je suppose que nous pouvons rester quelques minutes »

« Parfait. J'ai fait des scones »

Ils se retrouvèrent à suivre une grand-mère claudicante après que le noble ait trouvé où se garer. Les rues étaient désertes mais ce quartier n'était pas des mieux fréquentés une fois la nuit tombée. Elle n'avait pas eu le cœur de refuser de la compagnie à une mamie oubliée par son propre fils qu'il avait manqué de peu d'écraser.

Ils arrivèrent devant un immeuble délabré avec une porte en verre brisée et elle vérifia les environs pendant que la vieille dame tapait le digicode. Il y avait une forte odeur d'urine sur le trottoir et elle se demanda si elle n'allait pas tout rendre. La femme les invita à entrer et le démon se laissa précéder. Elle s'exécuta en resserrant le nœud dans les manches de la chemise.

« _Pressez un peu j_ _e n'ai pas toute la soirée_ »

« _Si vous n'aviez pas essayé de l'écraser aussi ?_ »

La voix de la femme leur parvint depuis les étages.

« Venez bon sang ! J'ai mal aux dos moi »

Le hall d'entrée et les couloirs étaient encore plus délabrés que l'extérieur du bâtiment et elle se demanda comment une vieille dame pouvait survivre ici.

« _Les loyers sont chers à Londres, elle n'est pas la seule dans ce cas-là_ »

« _Je sais … elle ne peut pas aller en maison de retraite ?_ »

« _Elle ne doit pas avoir les moyens_ »

La vieille dame leur fit signe d'approcher depuis son perron. La tapisserie était décrépie et le carrelage s'était détaché ça et là. Le paillasson propre et sophistiqué devant l'appartement semblait sortir d'une autre dimension. Ils la suivirent à l'intérieur en s'essuyant les pieds.

« Excusez-moi ce n'est pas très rangé, je vis seule je ne fais pas attention à ces choses-là »

Les lieux étaient pourtant parfaitement ordonnés, les nombreuses plantes vertes vigoureuses et le service en porcelaine soigneusement rangé sur son étagère. L'appartement était assez petit, même pour une personne seule.

« Installez-vous, je vais faire un peu de thé »

Le canapé était orné de multiples napperons légèrement délavés et ils tachèrent de s'y installer sans tout faire tomber. Peine perdue pour le démon qui passa les trente secondes suivantes à les remettre en place. Il retint un soupir agacé et se remit à consulter son téléphone. Elle se releva pour rejoindre la vieille dame. Leur hôte dans la cuisine disposait déjà des tasses sur le plateau à thé qui cliquetaient faiblement sous ses tremblements.

« Oh. C'est vous »

« Je peux vous aider ? »

« Non, vous pouvez rester avec votre fiancé je n'en ai pas pour long. Moi aussi j'ai eu un amoureux, je sais ce que c'est »

La dame lui lança un regard complice qu'elle fut obligée d'ignorer.

« Ce n'est pas mon fiancé mademoiselle. Mademoiselle ? »

« Penny Smith. Vraiment ? C'est vrai que vous n'avez pas de bague. En même temps il est très malpoli, ne faîtes jamais cette bêtise »

« Haha ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça »

Elle proposa ses services pour porter le plateau jusqu'au salon et elles continuèrent à converser en route. Ciel éternua à leur arrivée.

« Oooh moustache ! »

Le chat cessa de se frotter au démon réfractaire pour se lover contre la vieille dame.

« Vous êtes allergique aux poils de chats mon garçon ? »

Il acquiesça et replaça un napperon tombé en se frottant le nez.

 _Je comprends mieux certaines choses_

« Alors comme ça vous n'avez pas de fiancé ma petite ? Les plus jolies étaient prises les premières de mon temps, ah ça, fallait se grouiller quand on était un mec ! Moi j'ai reçu deux demandes en mariage le même jour, c'était le 15 septembre 1951 »

« Et avez-vous accepté l'une d'elles ? »

« Oui, celle de mon Fernand. Mais il est mort avant la cérémonie. L'Indochine »

« La guerre ? Je suis navrée »

Le regard de la dame s'était perdu vers un coin de la pièce et elle comprit qu'elle se remémorait des souvenirs et des moments qui n'appartenaient qu'à elle. Ses yeux étaient devenus plus humides, à moins que la lumière ne lui jouât des tours. Ciel se taisait et observait la vieille femme d'un air fermé, mais il y avait une sorte de compréhension dans son regard. Elle décida d'amener la conversation sur un terrain plus joyeux.

« Quel âge a votre chat ? Il est adorable »

« Ah Moustache ? Il a sept ans ! Enfin il en fait douze, c'est un pépère depuis que je l'ai fait castrer. Il allait trop traîner n'importe où, faire le joli cœur et rouler des mécaniques »

Ils eurent droit aux fameux scones qui semblèrent réveiller l'enthousiasme du démon et la conversation dériva sur des sujets variés. C'était surtout elle et la vieille femme qui intervenaient. Elle leur parla de ses fils et de ses petits-enfants, qu'elle ne voyait que peu malgré la proximité. Elle se considérait comme veuve depuis neuf ans, à défaut d'avoir pu l'être avant, lorsqu'un AVC avait emporté son concubin. Ils ne s'étaient jamais mariés par respect pour son défunt fiancé, bien qu'ils aient eu des enfants ensemble. Le thé et sa voix douce eurent raison de son énergie et elle se sentit commencer à piquer du nez.

« Bah de toute façon je suis bien obligé de tenir. Qui s'occuperait de moustache sinon ? Vous avez encore faim ? Je dois avoir des biscuits »

« Non, merci beaucoup gardez-tout ça pour vous »

Le démon lui lança un regard mi agacé mi scandalisé, irrité de ne pas avoir eu son mot à dire.

« J'en fais rien moi. J'ai pas beaucoup de visites. Bon, je vous force pas. Vous voulez un petit digeo ? »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« De la gnôle, je la fais moi-même : vous m'en direz des nouvelles »

« Je suis désolée mais je ne me sens pas d'attaque »

« Vous avez une petite mine en effet. Allongez-vous si vous voulez »

« Je vous remercie mais ça ira »

« Et vous, mon petit ? »

« Navré mademoiselle je conduis. »

« Ça pour conduire vous conduisez »

Elle se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas laisser transparaître son amusement et la conversation se poursuivit. Le démon ne semblait pas décidé à y mettre un terme, se contentant de les écouter, ou non. Somnolente, elle finit par appuyer sa tête contre l'accoudoir, se pliant en deux pour ne pas mettre ses pieds sur les coussins. Le noble se décala pour lui laisser de la place et elle parvint à trouver une position plus ou moins confortable.

« La pauvre enfant, elle est éreintée »

« C'était une journée compliquée »

« Forcément qu'elle est fatiguée avec vous »

 _J'ai surtout l'endurance d'une huître avec le traitement_

« Vous la nourrissez bien au moins ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle est mince. Les femmes étaient plus en chair de mon temps »

La vieille dame croyait visiblement qu'elle s'était endormie. Elle ne réagit pas, trop lasse pour répondre mais trop irritée pour s'endormir complètement.

« Elle a toujours été comme ça »

 _Qu'est-ce que vous en savez._

« Vraiment ? Elle a bien de la chance alors. Et vous, jeunot, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes dans la vie ? »

« Je travaille dans l'import-export, rien d'important »

« Vraiment ? Comme mon petit garçon. C'est un beau gars lui aussi. Je dois avoir une photo »

La femme décida peu après de les rejoindre sur le canapé, puisque le démon se décala et sa position fut tout de suite moins confortable.

« Regardez, il est bien comme vous »

« Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

Élise fronça les sourcils d'inconfort, tordue en deux.

« Comment déjà ? Ah oui, Theo ! »

Elle sentait l'arrière de ses cuisses presser la jambe du démon, ce qui l'indisposait malgré la fatigue. Sa chemise n'était pas très longue. Elle grogna faiblement et étendit ses jambes pour les passer par-dessus le noble. Ce dernier s'activait de temps en temps pour réceptionner et reposer les albums photos. Il ne réagit pas oralement quand elle s'exécuta, se contentant de les utiliser comme étagère. Elle garda les yeux fermés et replongea dans sa sieste, emportée par une douce quiétude. Le chat s'était installé sur le tapis et ses ronronnement continus la berçaient mieux que le son des gouttes de pluie sur sa fenêtre l'hiver.

Elle restait stupéfaite que le démon n'ait pas encore détalé en prétextant le travail. C'était de sa faute après tout, à lui de trouver les mots pour les sortir de là. Elle avait l'impression qu'il appréciait d'entendre la vie de cette femme. Comme s'il était nostalgique. Ou peut-être faisait-il très bien semblant. Même-elle n'arrivait pas à le remarquer.

Elle considéra cela comme une raison supplémentaire pour s'endormir et ne se soucia plus du retard du noble. Elle sentit au bout d'un moment un chatouillement que son cerveau embrumé par la fatigue mit du temps à expliquer. C'était au niveau de sa jambe, juste en dessous du genou. La main du démon était posée sur son mollet et son pouce effleurait distraitement sa peau. Était-ce un simple toc ? Le noble passait son temps à acquiescer au monologue de la femme. Il avait réussi à se débarrasser de certains albums et le gros du poids sur ses jambes avait disparu. Son contact lui procura un réconfort inattendu. C'était doux et chaud. Le toucher de ses doigts rendus légèrement calleux par on ne sait quel travail avait quelque chose de particulièrement plaisant. Elle eut une impression de déjà-vu.

Le sommeil la gagna peu à peu et elle se sentit soulevée sans être en mesure de déterminer combien de temps ils étaient restés chez la femme. Elle ne reprit conscience qu'au moment où le démon la déposa sur la banquette arrière. Sa chaleur contre elle lui manqua cruellement mais elle n'émit par d'objection. Il démarra et le trajet ne sembla prendre que quelques secondes. Le noble ouvrit de nouveau la portière pour la porter. Il se stoppa devant ce qu'elle devina être son portail.

« _Élise, où rangez-vous vos clefs ?_ »

« _'sais pas …_ »

Elle se réinstalla contre lui et entendit la sonnerie puis la voix d'Andrew quelques temps plus tard.

« -tion, elle est très fatiguée. Obligez-là à se reposer davantage »

« Bien sûr monsieur, je vais aller la coucher »

« Merci Andrew »

Elle changea de bras et sentit bientôt le torse légèrement voûté mais costaud de son majordome contre elle.

« Ce n'est rien monsieur, je suppose que vous avez à faire »

« Je vous remercie d'être toujours présent pour elle »

« Je suis là pour ça monsieur, rien de plus naturel »

Il y eu un léger blanc et elle devina que le démon et le majordome communiquaient par le regard, puis ce dernier fit volte-face et se mit en route.

On la déposa sur son lit et elle bafouilla un remerciement à l'adresse du vieil homme. Elle sentit qu'on écartait les mèches de cheveux de son visage puis la pièce redevint noire et elle sombra définitivement dans le sommeil.

 **OoOoOoO**

 _ **Londres, 19 août. Soirée**_

 **OoOoO**

« Attendez mademoiselle je n'ai pas mis le four à préchauffer ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas on a tout le temps qu'il faut »

Le vieux majordome traversa la cuisine d'un mouvement vif, rayonnant dans son tablier orange fétiche.

« Coupez bien les pommes et surtout assurez-vous qu'il ne reste plus de pépins ou de rugosités, voilà le secret d'un bon Apple-pie, il faut que ça fonde dans la bouche ! »

Elle acquiesça promptement en se demandant comment un homme de son âge pouvait s'amuser autant à l'idée de cuisiner. Elle avait décidé de se joindre à lui ce soir, faisant une pause dans ses recherches. Elle vida ses cubes dans une casserole qui contenait déjà presque tous les autres ingrédients de la garniture. Un peu de cuisine américaine ne faisait pas de mal de temps en temps, elle devait elle-même avouer avoir en horreur la majorité des plats de la gastronomie anglaise, si l'on pouvait appeler cette cuisine une gastronomie.

 _Probablement pas_

« Oh, mademoiselle attendez le téléphone sonne »

« Hm ? J'y vais, tu ne devrais pas sortir la pâte du frigo ? »

« En effet ! »

Elle laissa le vieil homme à ses réjouissances et s'essuya minutieusement les mains dans son tablier avant d'atteindre le combiné. Elle hésita un instant à décrocher.

« Allô ? »

« _C'est moi_ »

Elle sentit son cœur faire un bond. Sa voix resta néanmoins atone.

« Vous appelez tard »

« _Il n'est que vingt heure quatre_ »

Il jouait sur les mots. Elle perçu elle-même sa propre hostilité.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

Elle déduisit une légère surprise à son bref silence.

« _Je ne pensais pas qu'il me faudrait une raison d'État pour vous téléphoner_ »

« C'est simplement que ma convalescence et celle d'Abby n'ont jusqu'à présent jamais été un motif suffisant pour que vous preniez le temps de m'appeler »

Il n'avait pas pu manquer le reproche sous-entendu dans sa phrase. Elle n'osait pas le formuler de façon plus directe.

« _Je savais que vos jours n'étaient pas en danger_ _et vous aviez besoin de repos_ »

« Pourtant passer un appel n'a rien d'éreintant, et nos vies ne sont pas plus en danger ce soir que les autres »

« _En effet. Je voulais juste vous demander une prudence particulière, n'ouvrez pas à n'importe qui et sortez le moins possible_ »

« Sebastian a déjà appelé pour ça l'autre jour »

« _Je sais. C'est important donc j'insiste_ »

« Je vous remercie d'avoir trouvé cinq minutes pour me le dire vous-même »

« _J'avais beaucoup de travail_ »

« Je pensais que vous m'auriez tenu au courant sur ces affaires d'archives et d'interrogatoire »

« _V_ _ous étiez trop fatiguée. Il n'était pas raisonnable de vous solliciter_ _à nouveau_ »

« Au final cela n'aura servi à rien de me faire marcher dans tout Londres avec trente-huit de fièvres pour me ramener chez moi »

« _Je n'ai pas eu le choix ce soir-là, une affaire importante m'appelait ailleurs »_

 _Une affaire importante_

Elle se pinça les lèvres pour se contenir.

« Quelle était cette affaire urgente ? »

Il y eu un bref délai.

« _Je suis tenu au secret par mes fonctions_ »

L'explication était sans failles.

« Je vois. Je n'irais pas me tapir dans un bunker si c'est ce que vous demandez. J'habite dans l'un des quartiers les mieux surveillés de Londres »

« _Faîtes ce que vous bon vous semble de mon conseil, vous ne pourrez pas me dire que je ne vous aurais pas prévenu_ »

« N'ayez aucune inquiétude, votre responsabilité serait à présent écartée s'il venait à m'arriver quelque chose »

« _Ne dîtes pas n'importe quoi_ »

« Alors ne m'y poussez pas. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée »

« _A vous aussi._ »

Son ton était resté neutre malgré sa remarque intraitable. Il raccrocha et elle résista à l'envie de se frapper la tête au mur. C'était bien beau de lui expliquer qu'elle était en danger, encore mieux de ne pas lui dire pourquoi ni de qui elle devait se méfier. Et pourquoi maintenant en particulier ?

 _Et pourquoi m'a-t-il menti ?_

Pourquoi avait-il prétexté ses fonctions pour l'avoir quitté ce soir-là ?

Elle avait déchanté dès le lendemain de leur virée chez Nina Hopkins, malgré la soirée qui lui avait paru agréable avec le recul, sans doute grâce à ce thé chez la vielle dame. C'était Abby qui était venue mettre fin à sa sérénité matinale. Une pointe d'amertume la transperçait à chaque fois qu'elle songeait à cette conversation.

* * *

 _« Il y a quelque chose qui me trotte dans la tête »_

 _« Hm ? Dépêche-toi j'ai mon omelette qui brûle »_

 _La blonde avait semblé autant dérangée par le fait de parler que de se taire._

 _« C'est juste que je suis sortie avec des amis hier soir. Au Rodrik's. Et je suis sûre que j'ai vu Ciel passer devant avec une femme à son bras »_

 _Elle s'était désintéressée de son omelette._

 _« Une femme ? Qui ? »_

 _« Aucune idée »_

 _« Et tu sais ce qu'ils faisaient ? »_

 _« Pas trop, je n'entendais pas depuis l'intérieur. C'était avant qu'on aille en boite. Il semblait heureux et la fille avait une main devant la bouche, limite si elle arrivait encore à respirer tellement elle riait. Et elle le tenait assez étroitement. Elle était très chic, super bien roulée et canon, je sais pas qui c'était mais elle avait un truc. Peut-être une noble ou une célébrité mais sa tête me disais rien. J'avais l'impression que c'était pas la première fois qu'ils se voyaient parce qu'ils avaient l'air complices. En robe moulante sous son manteau et talons comme ac en tout cas »_

 _« Je vois »_

 _« Lily ? Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait de te dire ça »_

 _« Non, c'est bon »_

 _« Ça se trouve j'ai rêvé ? »_

 _« C'est peut-être une collègue à lui »_

 _« Aussi canon ? On travaille en Louboutins chez les militaires maintenant ? »_

 _« Il n'est pas vraiment militaire »_

 _« On s'en branle idiote ce n'est pas ça le problème ! »_

* * *

Penser que Ciel puisse avoir une relation aussi particulière avec une autre femme lui mettait le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle avait décidé de se l'avouer après plusieurs jours de déni durant lesquels elle n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle de lui. S'il aimait une femme, comment se faisait-il qu'elle ne s'en était pas aperçu ? Pourquoi le cachait-il ? C'était donc ça son affaire importante qui l'avait fait tout annuler pour la ramener chez elle ? Était-ce pour cela qu'Emma Watson comme toutes autres ne semblaient pas l'intéresser ? Elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir jamais vu essayer de la faire rire comme il le faisait visiblement avec cette femme.

 _Peu importe. Ça ne me regarde pas_

 _ **Tu plaisante j'espère**_

 _Non._

 _ **Il n'a pas eu le temps de t'appeler en quinze jours mais il en a eu pour elle en tout cas**_

 _Ce n'est peut-être qu'une collègue. Il n'a pas de compte à me rendre à ce niveau là_

 _ **Quel manque d'estime flagrant de sa part**_

 _Je peux toujours compter sur lui pour me protéger. Tant qu'il fait ce à quoi il s'est engagé, c'est suffisant._

 _ **C'est suffisant ? Il te traite comme une imbécile. Fais-le lui payer. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. Tu en attendais plus. Et il ne te le donnera jamais**_

« Eh toi »

Elle revint à elle et dû sonder ses alentours du regard pour se souvenir où, et avec qui elle se trouvait. Le Shinigami rouge passait une main gantée devant ses yeux avec impatience, une bouteille de tequila dans l'autre.

« Grell. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Euh ça va petite ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils et se rendit compte qu'elle avait les yeux humides.

« C'est les oignons »

« T'épluche des carottes »

« Mais avant je faisais les oignons crétin »

« Ah ok. Donne-moi ton portable »

Elle s'essuya les mains et lança un regard étrange au Shinigami.

« Pour quoi faire ? »

« Ça ne te regarde pas »

« C'est mon téléphone »

« C'est une affaire de grands »

Il sembla remarquer l'objet en question sur la table du salon et s'éclipsa prestement pour s'en emparer.

« J'ai dis non. Rends-moi ça »

« Non »

« Grell »

« Tu es trop bruyante ! »

« Je te préviens, j'arrache tes faux cils un par un si tu appelles le manoir Phantomhive. »

Le Dieu de la mort piailla de panique avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il parla de sa voix aiguë et surexcitée habituelle.

« Il faut que je fasse ma déclaration à Sebastian ! Je sais que tu as son numéro ! »

« On n'appelle pas les gens à cette heure-ci imbécile »

« On ne fait pas attendre le destin petite sotte ! »

« Quel destin ? »

« J'attends la récompense de Sebas-chan et je vais la lui demander sur le champ ! Mes services se paient, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! »

Elle avait déjà compris qu'il ne parlait pas d'argent.

« Sebastian va croire que c'est moi imbécile. Tu ne veux pas regarder Dirty Dancing encore une fois ? »

« Sans Sebastian ce n'est pas drôle ! C'est l'homme de ma vie ! Je le sais, nos karmas sont en symbiose suprême ! »

« Tu ne pourrais pas les avoir à des horaires normales tes révélations supra-sensorielles ? »

« Sebastiaaaaaaan~ Comment ça marche ce truc bordel ? »

« Mademoiselle tout va bien ? »

Elle remarqua le vieux majordome qui venait d'émerger du garage, trois briques de lait sous le bras.

« Andrew attrape-le s'il te plait »

Le majordome saisit le bras du Dieu de la mort d'un geste précis quand ce dernier passa près de lui en sifflotant. Il envoya sa main tendue au creux de son coude et Grell pleurnicha en surjouant la douleur.

« On ne porte pas la main sur les femmes ! Espèce de sale vieux sans principes ! »

« Je suis navré madame, mais les ordres de mademoiselle ne souffrent aucune hésitation »

Elle les rejoignit à grand pas et récupéra son dû dans la main affaiblie de l'hurluberlu. Le majordome se prêtait de façon amusante au jeu du Shinigami qui consistait à le prendre pour une femme.

Ce dernier était malheureusement des plus complexes à raisonner, surtout quand il avait quelque chose en tête. Il s'agissait en général de Sebastian, de « Willy » ou de Ciel. Elle n'avait pas osé le mettre dehors depuis que Ronald l'avait sensibilisé à son cas. Et elle savait à présent qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Si le démon avait pris la peine de l'appeler, la situation devait être préoccupante. En outre sa compagnie ne lui était pas tout le temps désagréable, il rendait la maison plus vivante.

La sonnerie grinçante de la porte d'entrée la fit soupirer et elle pivota sur elle-même, d'humeur massacrante. Elle arrêta le vieil homme d'un regard.

« J'y vais c'est bon. Essaie de l'attacher quelque part »

Il hocha la tête et désigna la cuisine avec l'air sévère qu'il savait si mal faire au Dieu de la mort. Ce dernier suivit la direction en avançant d'un pas traînard, bougonnant. Il obéissait étrangement au majordome, du moins plus qu'à elle.

Elle passa devant le miroir de l'entrée et constata que ses cheveux étaient dans un état alarmant. Elle remit en place les petites mèches qui s'échappaient de son chignon et soupira en observant le reste de son reflet. Elle passa finalement une phalange sous chacune de ses paupières pour y enlever l'imperceptible couche de poudre de maquillage et rejoignit la porte d'entrée avec méfiance.

« Qui c'est ? »

« **Police, ouvrez** »

« Qu'est-ce qui me le prouve ? »

« **Ouvrez ou vous vous rendrez coupable d'un refus d'obtempérer envers un agent de la Couronne** »

Son air agacé récalcitrant disparut et elle entrouvrit la porte pour constater qu'un officier en uniforme lui faisait effectivement face, la mine sévère. Elle se racla la gorge en reprenant contenance.

« Je vous demande pardon, je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre »

Il haussa les sourcils, appréciant son changement de ton.

« Je peux vous aider, monsieur l'agent ? »

Il semblait avoir la trentaine, ou un peu moins. De carrure solide, il était légèrement typé, avait les cheveux coupés ras et les yeux verts. Un peu moins grand que Ciel mais aussi large d'épaules.

« Bonsoir madame. Oui. C'est assez bruyant chez vous, des plaintes ont été déposées par le voisinage »

 _Ne me dîtes pas qu'on entend cet abruti hurler à l'autre bout du quartier_

« Des plaintes monsieur ? »

Grell choisit ce moment précis pour débouler dans le hall et la poussa de côté.

« Enfin un mâle ! Tu viens me faire une petite séance de fouilles mon mignon ? »

Elle repoussa le Shinigami dépourvu de cortex cérébral après que le policier leur ait lancé un regard saisi. Un peu trop enjoué, le Dieu de la Mort tituba en faisait demi-tour et se prit le coin du buffet dans le front avant de s'écrouler.

« Votre ami a l'air mal en point »

C'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait éviter. Elle l'observa l'inanimé gésir au sol et espéra un instant qu'il ne se réveillerait pas.

« Il rentre d'un dîner, il n'a pas tout à fait dessaoulé »

« Déjà, à cette heure-ci ? »

« Je sais je fais tout ce que je peux pour le calmer, c'étaient de très bons amis à lui voyez-vous »

« Seb-hic-ASTIAAAAAAAAN »

Elle eut un petit rire nerveux pour meubler le silence estomaqué du policier.

« Les amours, la vie, les disputes tout ça, c'est beau n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je vois. Ne le laissez pas prendre le volant »

Une musique commença dans la salle de séjour et il se décala légèrement pour regarder derrière elle. Le Shinigami s'était déjà relevé, véritable pile électrique. On l'apercevait au loin se tortiller au milieu du salon en babillant les paroles.

« Ni sortir de cette maison en fait ... »

Elle ne put qu'acquiescer.

« Oui, je vais le coucher »

« Pouvons-nous parler ? »

« Bien sûr, entrez »

Elle se décala pour le laisser passer et éteignit la radio. Ils s'assirent dans le salon sous les protestations de Grell. Il shoota dans un coussin avant de se retrancher au premier étage et elle sourit au policier pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Chouette soirée, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'officier s'installa sur le fauteuil, déposant sa casquette près de lui.

« Pas vraiment. Je suis de garde jusqu'à six heures »

« Je vois »

Elle chercha un sujet plus fructueux.

« Alors, quelles plaintes ont été déposées contre moi ? »

« Les voisins ont appelé plusieurs fois pour tapage nocturne »

 _Et ils ne peuvent pas se déplacer pour me prévenir au lieu d'appeler les flics ? Paye les coincés du cul de ce quartier_

« Ah oui ? »

« Cette semaine. Lundi et mardi soir. Et aujourd'hui »

Les seuls soirs où le Shinigami n'était pas parti « chasser du beau gosse » selon son appellation d'origine non contrôlée. Il parvenait à lui seul à faire le boucan de vingt personnes.

« Je suis confuse monsieur l'agent. J'ai eu beaucoup de visites ces temps-ci »

« Quel genre de visites ? »

« J'ai eu des problèmes de santé. Des amis et de la famille »

« Je suis navré de l'apprendre, j'espère que ce n'était rien de grave »

Il accepta la tasse de thé qu'Andrew venait lui apporter.

« Vous êtes le majordome de cette maison n'est-ce pas ? »

Le vieil homme acquiesça.

« Vous confirmez ce que dit votre employeur ? »

Andrew s'inclina.

« Je n'ai pas souvenir de fête monsieur. Mademoiselle nous a simplement fait peur »

« Vous êtes sûr ? »

« Certain monsieur l'agent »

« Bon »

Elle décida qu'il était temps de changer de sujet avant que l'idée farfelue d'envoyer Grell au poste ne germe dans son esprit.

« Comment se passe vos journées monsieur ? Y-a-t-il beaucoup de travail supplémentaire avec les touristes ? »

« Oui, les journées sont longues et les nuits courtes, enfin sauf celle-ci »

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien et le policier se fit resservir quatre fois en thé et en Apple-pie. Elle finit par le soupçonner de s'être davantage réfugié chez elle qu'autre chose. Un bruit de clapotis se fit entendre et leur attention fut dirigée vers les escaliers. C'est Andrew qui s'exclama le premier d'une voix paniquée.

« Mademoiselle ! Il y a de l'eau qui coule de l'étage ! »

Elle cessa aussitôt de s'esclaffer à l'anecdote du policier de plus en plus décomplexé et haussa les sourcils. Elle posa sa tasse et se leva pour rejoindre les marches, flanquée d'Andrew et du pli soucieux qui barrait son front.

« Il faut vite éponger cela ou l'eau va imprégner le bois et il va flétrir mademoiselle ! »

« Votre ami ? »

Elle jeta un regard surpris au policier qui s'était glissé dans son dos.

« Voulez-vous que j'aille voir si tout va bien ? »

« Allez-y »

Elle le laissa passer devant, sachant pertinemment que sa maison courrait un plus grave danger que le Dieu de la mort. Le policier monta le premier avec la prudence et l'agilité d'un espion du KGB. Elle le suivit en ruinant toute leur discrétion, pataugeant en escarpins dans la marre. L'eau trouble se déversait continuellement du bas de la porte de la salle de bain au milieu du couloir

« Grell ?! »

« Monsieur Grell ? »

Aucune réponse ne leur parvint et elle se sentit s'énerver.

« Il ne s'est quand même pas noyé cet idiot »

« Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir madame, reculez »

Il enfonça la porte verrouillée et des flots d'eau mousseuse trempèrent le bas de son pantalon tailleur en laine vierge pourtant replié avec soin. Ses pieds profitaient déjà du bain, de toute façon.

 _La porte …_

« Grell ?! »

Elle aperçut le Shinigami dans la baignoire, entièrement nu, et l'eau déborder dans des afflux de mousse blanche.

« Il s'est endormi en se faisant couler un bain »

Elle soupira pendant que le policier coupait l'arrivée d'eau.

« Il est plutôt à part, votre ami »

Elle s'approcha et lui tapa les joues pour le faire revenir à lui.

« Grell »

Il dormait, tout simplement. Son corps était émergé jusqu'au bassin et elle remercia vivement la mousse qui cachait le reste de son anatomie. Son torse était étroit mais étonnement musclé.

« Grell ! »

Elle recommença un peu plus fort.

« Hé »

« Hmmmm »

« Ce devait être une soirée très arrosée pour qu'il soit dans cet état »

Le policier s'avança et elle lui laissa la place, allant chercher une serviette pour s'épargner une vue particulièrement bizarre.

« Monsieur, vous vous sentez bien ? Réveillez-vous »

Le Shinigami grogna et lui adressa un sourire pointu, l'observant par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« Tu viens prendre un bain avec moi ? »

 _Les Dieux de la Mort tiennent vraiment mal l'alcool_

« Monsieur relevez-vous s'il vous plait »

L'officier replaça la main que le Shinigami avait levé jusqu'à son visage contre son flanc et entreprit de le faire sortir de la baignoire, attrapant la serviette qu'elle lui tendait pour cacher la nudité de Grell. Elle préféra détourner le regard, passant une main au coin de ses yeux.

« Tu m'emmène dans mon lit monsieur l'agent ? Il y a plein de place ~ »

Le policier lui lança un regard médusé.

« J'aime bien quand un mâle me porte. Tu peux rester si tu veux, mon copain n'est pas là ! »

Le mot copain était donc censé désigner Sebastian ?

« Grell ça suffit maintenant. Il a du travail tu ennuies tout le monde. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas »

« Je suis désolée de vous faire perdre votre temps, il est un peu dissipé ce soir »

Il hocha la tête d'un air neutre non dépourvu de sérieux.

« Il n'y a pas de mal, je dois aider mes concitoyens »

« C'est charmant de votre part »

Elle aurait été bien incapable de le porter toute seule. Elle considéra l'eau qui couvrait le sol de reflets ondoyants des lustres du couloir. Elle allait passer un temps fou à tout éponger.

Ils entrèrent dans la confortable chambre allouée au Shinigami et le policier le déposa sur son lit. Ils s'y prirent à deux pour le faire lâcher son cou et il put enfin se redresser, passant une main sur son dos malmené par l'opération. Le Dieu de la Mort s'endormit en grognant de plaisir et ils soupirèrent à l'unisson. L'agent rabattit les couvertures et elle put enfin ouvrir totalement les yeux.

« Il se passe des choses étranges ici »

Elle fit semblant de ne pas comprendre et laissa échapper un rire gêné. Il se retourna vers elle pendant qu'elle verrouillait la porte. Elle ne souhaitait pas avoir plus d'histoire pour ce soir.

« Madame, je- »

« Shh. Ne prenons pas le risque de le réveiller. Venez »

Elle prit le chemin des escaliers et il la suivit docilement.

« _Je n'approfondirai pas cette affaire, mais je vous prierais de faire attention pour les prochaines fois. Nous sommes à Chelsea, les riverains attendent une certaine tranquillité de ces lieux_ »

Elle s'arrêta en haut des escaliers, ne souhaitant pas déranger Andrew qui s'était mis en tête de tout éponger. Elle s'appuya contre le mur avec lassitude.

« Merci beaucoup en tout cas »

Il acquiesça.

« Il est vrai que l'on assiste à beaucoup de choses étranges dans la police, mais je n'avais encore jamais vu un homme ivre me faire des avances en tentant de se suicider au bain moussant »

Elle s'esclaffa spontanément, mi amusée mi désespérée. Elle passait pour une folle dans tout ça. Heureusement qu'elle avait réussi à soudoyer le policier avec l'Apple-pie d'Andrew.

« Je n'aurais même pas pu le porter sans vous »

Il s'appuya à son tour contre le mur.

« Vous n'avez plus à vous inquiéter de quoi que ce soit à présent »

« Vous êtes fort serviable. Je me sens coupable de vous avoir retenu si longtemps »

« C'est très naturel. Je suis là pour ça »

Elle le sentit s'approcher et se redressa.

« Je sais que vous avez beaucoup de travail, je ne voudrais pas vous retenir davantage »

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire aimable et se remit en marche pour le conduire vers la sortie. Jouer la jeune bourgeoise innocente mettait sa patience à mal.

« Pas de problèmes »

Ils descendirent les marches dans un silence qu'elle ne perçut pas comme naturel. Elle le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

« Arrête Andrew, je vais m'en charger »

« Mais mademoiselle les marqueteries des escaliers sont en Acacia du Mexique ! »

« Vous voulez de l'aide ? »

Elle se retourna vers le policier.

« Non, ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est rien »

 _Va t-il partir un jour_

« Je vous remercie de " _passer l'éponge_ " pour cette fois monsieur l'agent »

Il salua son jeu de mot par un sourire avant de sortir de la maison.

« C'est normal, ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours. Si vous avez besoin qu'on le mette en cellule de dégrisement appelez-moi. Vous devriez consulter des spécialistes pour une cure de désintoxication »

« Ah non il n'est pas drogué il est toujours assez … dynamique »

Il eut l'air légèrement surpris.

« Je vais quand même vous laisser mon numéro si vous rencontrez des complications. Parfois les familles sont réticentes à en arriver à des mesures aussi extrêmes, mais c'est l'ordre public qui est en jeu donc je vous demande d'y réfléchir à deux fois. Il faut savoir être raisonnable et penser au bien-être de l'ensemble de la communauté »

 _Il me prend pour une buse ?_

En aucun cas un policier était amené à laisser son numéro de téléphone personnel à un civil, même pour mettre quelqu'un en dégrisement. Elle accepta la feuille arrachée de son calepin avec un sourire crispé, préférant jouer la profane qu'elle était censée être.

« Je ne doute pas que vous ferez le bon choix madame »

« Merci pour tout. A qui ais-je l'honneur ? »

Il s'inclina brièvement avec un air espiègle qu'elle trouva malgré tout à fait charmant.

« Ian Carter, à votre service »

« Fort bien, monsieur Carter. Si j'ai un problème je saurai à qui m'adresser »

« N'hésitez pas. Je crains de devoir vous quitter. Merci pour tout, je vous souhaite une agréable soirée madame Debussy »

Elle hésita quelques secondes. S'il racontait les faits étranges auxquels il avait assisté chez « madame Debussy » la situation n'irait pas en s'améliorant.

« C'est juste Élise »

Il acquiesça, l'air taquin.

« Madame "juste" Élise »

Elle fit mine d'être amusée.

« Veuillez pardonner mon indiscrétion, mais êtes-vous nouvelle dans ce quartier ? Je ne vous ai encore jamais croisée »

« Pas du tout, vous avez dû m'apercevoir sans faire attention »

 _J'ai surtout été absente trois ans_

« Cela m'étonnerait. Je vous souhaite une excellente soirée madame Élise, n'hésitez pas à faire appel à moi en cas de besoin »

Elle hocha la tête et il s'inclina solennellement. Elle garda son air serein jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue. Elle espérait avoir fait illusion. Ses joues la démangeaient à force d'avoir autant souri.

« Il est graaave canon ! Tain ils ressemblent à ça les flics chez les richoux ? T'as chopé son num j'espère »

Elle ferma la porte et posa le numéro en question sur le buffet.

« Abby où tu étais ? Par où tu es entrée ? Fais attention à ne pas glisser c'est trempé ! »

« J'étais avec des potes ils m'ont fait fumer un truc dingue et- Woooooow c'est quoi ça y'a quelqu'un qu'a pissé par terre »

« C'est de l'eau je viens de te le dire. C'est pour ça ta tête de zombie ? »

« Je suis trop bien làà »

« Va t'allonger et ne touche à rien »

La blonde se laissa diriger vers les canapés et s'y affala sans résistance. Élise pressa une main sur son front et monta vérifier que le Shinigami ne ferait pas plus de bêtises pour ce soir.

 _C'est l'asile ici_

Elle entendit Andrew accueillir la blonde.

« _Mademoiselle a passé une bonne soirée ?_ »

« _Super ! J'ai ramené de quoi faire un petit after, t'en veux ?_ »

« _Je ne fume pas mademoiselle_ »

« _Mais tu vas voir c'est super !_ »

« _Je regrette mademoiselle je suis en service_ »

Elle haussa le ton pour se faire entendre depuis l'étage.

« Andrew va te reposer arrête de bouger partout tu me donne le tournis ! »

« _Mademoiselle ! Cet escalier fait la fierté des Debussy depuis des générations je dois le sauver !_ »

 _Il leur a survécu, à quoi bon le sauver_

« _Ouii sauvons le soldat Ryaaaaan_ »

Elle revint vers le living Room prudemment, tâchant de ne pas glisser avec ses escarpins.

« Andrew je m'en occupe, donne-moi tout ça. Abby dodo »

« Mais mademoiselle vous allez prendre froid si vous restez dans des vêtements mouillés ! »

« Il fait vingt-quatre degrés dehors »

« A poiiiiiil muahahaha »

« La mousse va déteindre sur les marches ! »

« Andrew, il me semble avoir lu quelque part qu'ils passaient des rediffusions tardives d'inspecteur Derick »

« Non ils ont déprogrammé … Les gens ne savent plus ce que sont les bons téléfilms de nos jours »

« Je vois, c'est fort dommage. Tu ne voudrais pas nous préparer un remontant à Abby et moi ? On va en avoir besoin »

Le vieil homme se redressa en grimaçant et compressa le bas de son dos.

« J'y vais- mademoiselle ! »

Elle essora la serpillière, retirant ses chaussures pour se préparer à la pénible tâche qui allait suivre.

« _Et restes dans cette cuisine_ »

« Je vois des chiens. Ils surfent. Non, ils volent »

« Oui, oui »

« Tu as encore ta bouteille de tequila ou l'autre a tout bu ? »

Le traumatisme qu'elle avait subi au château ne la laissait pas en paix et elle n'avait toujours pas eu le courage de l'empêcher de noyer cette peur dans la boisson ou quoi que ce soit d'autre pour l'instant.

« A partir de maintenant tu ne bois plus une goutte d'alcool. Tu as assez défoncé ton organisme comme ça »

« Si je veux »

« Tu verras bien »

« T'es pas ma mère ! »

« Je vais au moins t'empêcher de niquer ton foie espèce de- ! »

Elle s'interrompit, s'astreignant au calme. La blonde grogna et se rallongea dans le canapé, levant les mains pour toucher quelqu'un chose d'imaginaire.

 _À quoi ça sert d'éponger le rez-de-chaussée si je n'ai pas fait l'étage_

Elle monta les marches et entreprit d'organiser méthodiquement le nettoyage.

 _Pourquoi cet idiot a vidé tout le flacon ?_

« Si tu ne dormais pas je te ferais tout lécher abruti ! »

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint de la chambre de Grell et ses narines se dilatèrent de dépit. Une musique commença dans le living room, une balade ou quelque chose d'affreusement niais. Un vieux CD de sa mère.

« Abby c'est déprimant, n'empire pas la situation »

La blonde mima le signe d'un chef d'orchestre dans un rythme lent, les yeux fermés.

« Elle est trop bien cette chanson quand tu phase en fait »

Elle ne fit pas cas de la nouvelle lubie de son amie. Le coup de téléphone du démon avait peut-être eu une autre raison que la prévenir. Elle ne le saurait jamais, il n'avait pas vraiment pu lui dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle avait été brutale mais voyait mal comment il aurait pu en être autrement. Elle n'était absolument pas prête à se confronter à lui. Elle n'était pas aussi résistante qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, tous ces mensonges la blessaient. Surtout celui-là.

 _Il n'a pas de comptes à me rendre, il faut que j'arrête de croire cela_

Elle essora sa serpillière dans le seau une énième fois et remarqua qu'une lumière était restée allumée dans l'une des chambres.

« On éteint les lumières quand on quitte une pièce ! »

 _Vivement que j'aille dormir et que tout s'arrête_

Elle se défoulait plus ou moins sur les flaques d'eau.

 _Pourquoi tu lui porte le moindre intérêt ? Tu sais très bien comment il se comporte avec les autres femmes, pourquoi cela changerait-il avec toi_

 _ **Pas toutes les femmes visiblement**_

 _Si naïve. Je me fais même de la peine à moi-même_

Elle ressentit le besoin d'inspirer longuement, sentant ses yeux redevenir sentimentaux. Le Shinigami parla dans son sommeil et elle tenta de comprendre quelque chose au grognement inintelligible. Sa chambre se situait quelques mètres plus loin dans le couloir, derrière la vitre floue qui avait envahi son champ de vision. Il frappa le mur d'un coup sec.

 _Il est dangereux même quand il dort_

Il se cogna et elle l'ignora jusqu'à la quatrième fois en une minute.

« Grell dors et ferme là ! »

Un autre coup se fit entendre et le calme revint.

 _Il est possédé ce type_

Elle avait bientôt fini le couloir et espérait à présent pouvoir commencer la salle de bain.

 _Tu croyais que tu étais la première nigaude qu'il croisait ?_

La porte de la chambre trembla sur sa droite et elle tressaillit violemment.

« Grell, c'est quoi ton problème ?! »

« _Sebastiaaan c'est toiii~ ?_ »

 _Marre de me coltiner tous les cas sociaux de Chelsea._

Les coups cessèrent, il était retourné se coucher.

 _Somnambule en plus_

Elle jeta tous les tapis imbibés dans la baignoire et épongea le sol sans faire dans la dentelle. Elle finirait le travail demain, après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Quand elle ressortit, le Shinigami avait à nouveau décidé de se promener en dormant et actionnait frénétiquement la poignée.

 _Il croit que je vais le laisser sortir l'innocent_

Elle déverrouilla sa chambre.

« Ça suffit ? Tu es complètement idiot ? »

Le Shinigami était retourné s'allonger et gisait sur son lit, les bras écartés. Les couvertures le cachaient toujours.

 _Merci Seigneur_

Elle referma la porte derrière elle pour ne pas l'aveugler avec la lumière.

« Non … arrête tu me chatouille Seby … »

Elle claqua la langue et s'approcha pour ramasser les draps qui tombaient par terre.

« Allez. Maintenant tu arrêtes de causer des ennuis à tout le monde »

« Hmmm »

 _ **BOUM**_

Elle resta interdite au son de choc. Cela venait du grenier au dessus de leurs têtes. Il n'y avait personne en haut. Un bruit de frottement suivit, comme si un objet se déplaçait.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça »

« Hm ? J'ai encore oublié de respirer ? »

Son cœur tambourinait fort contre ses cotes.

« Viens voir avec moi dans le grenier »

« Tu as cru que j'avais que ça à faire ? Va jouer ailleurs petite »

« Il y a quelque chose en haut »

« Ça s'appelle un toit »

« Je ne déconne pas bon sang »

« C'est normal les bruits du genre, c'est le bois qui travaille à cause de la chaleur. C'est Willy qui me l'a dit »

« Mais non ce n'était pas ça tu n'as pas entendu !? »

« Et tu penses que je vais te croire alors que t'as sifflé toute la bouteille de tequila »

« C'est toi qui l'a bu crétin ! »

« C'est pour ça que je n'aime pas les enfants, ils sont trop bruyants »

« Espèce d'obsédé sexuel inutile ! »

« Rrr … Sebastian… Non pas devant tout le monde enfin ~ … »

Il était parfaitement désintéressé de son problème.

« Tu auras ma mort sur la conscience »

Elle sortit de la pièce après avoir hésité à l'étouffer sous son oreiller. Les bruits s'étaient tût, et mieux valait oublier ce qu'il s'était passé.

Elle observa le fond du couloir, là où se tenait la porte qui donnait accès au grenier. Il n'avait pas été réhabilité et servait à stocker toute sorte de meubles, babioles, livres et cartons. Elle secoua la tête et avança jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle ne craignait rien tant que d'entendre à nouveau ces frottements dans le silence pesant. Elle tourna les yeux vers le couloir, observant que rien ne se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et que la lumière éclairait toujours l'étage.

Elle voulut ouvrir le robinet mais le lavabo demeura sec.

 _Ce Carter a coupé l'arrivée d'eau_

Elle chercha la plomberie des yeux et monta sur une chaise pour atteindre le système. Elle se retournait vers le couloir toutes les dix secondes et sentait la chair de poule sur sa nuque. Elle vida et rinça la baignoire de toute la mousse d'un parfum lavande écœurant.

« J'ai faim »

Elle roula des yeux.

« Eh bien sers toi tu sais où est le frigo idiote »

« Si je descends ils me prendront »

« De qui tu parles ? »

La blonde resta silencieuse et elle se retourna pour lui jeter un regard interrogateur. L'encadrement de la porte était désert.

« Abby ? »

Elle cligna des yeux un instant avant de rejoindre le couloir.

« ABBY ! »

« _Woow qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? J'ai pas allumé mon joint et je suis pas en train de mettre des miettes sur le canapé t'es tarée !_ »

La voix de la blonde provenait du bas des escaliers, à l'endroit même où elle l'avait quitté.

« Tu n'avais pas faim ? »

« _Bah si du coup je mange tes crackers_ »

Elle cachait mal son trouble.

« D'accord, ne bouge pas surtout »

La porte s'ouvrit au fond du couloir et elle cria.

« _Mademoiselle ? Tout va bien ?!_ »

Le battant se referma lentement.

« Reste dans la cuisine Andrew. »

Les deux âmes du rez-de-chaussée se turent et elle ne quitta pas la porte des yeux. Elle ne bougeait plus.

« J'ai faim madame »

Un autre cri de surprise quitta sa gorge et elle pivota vers la voix. C'était un enfant. Celui qu'elle avait vu chez Nina Hopkins.

« Mais … que fais-tu ici !? »

Ses grands yeux bruns étaient parfaitement inexpressifs. Elle l'aurait cru dans le coma s'il n'avait pas été debout devant elle.

« _Souhaitez-vous que j'appelle la police mademoiselle ?!_ »

Le ton d'Andrew trahissait clairement son affolement.

« Non, c'est bon ! »

« Il ne faut pas appeler la police ou ils me prendront »

Le garçonnet ne semblait pas plus inquiet que cela, comme atteint d'une apathie sans nom.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Luka, madame »

« Pourquoi es-tu ici, Luka ? »

« Parce qu'on m'a dit que vous pourriez me protéger »

« Te protéger ? De qui ? Et comment es-tu arrivé au premier étage sans te faire remarquer ? »

« Il y a une gouttière qui passe près de la fenêtre, là-bas »

Elle tourna la tête vers le fond du couloir, juste à côté de la porte. La fenêtre était bien ouverte. Seul un poids plume aurait été capable d'escalader jusqu'ici.

« Comment as-tu su où me trouver ? »

« Elle me l'a dit »

« Nina ? Mais elle ne sait pas où j'habite »

« Pas madame Nina. C'est la dame blanche qui me l'a dit »

Elle sentit que tout clochait. Absolument tout. Le Shinigami émergea de sa chambre en peignoir, l'œil peu vif.

« On en veut à mon sommeil réparateur ou quoi ? Vous savez l'impact de la fatigue sur le teint ? Je suis une muse moi, ma peau vaut des millions vous voulez que je vous ruine avec un procès ?! »

Le bois au-dessus deux émit un craquement sonore qui résonna dans toute la bâtisse.

« _Mademoiselle ?!_ »

« Restez-en bas tous les deux ! »

Le Dieu de la mort s'était redressé, alerte.

« Déjà c'est qui ce gosse ? »

« Je ne sais pas, emmène-le en bas et trouve-lui à manger s'il te plaît »

« Pourquoi moi ? Il a des jambes non ? Au fait tu serais pas un peu jeune pour te taper une garde alternée ? »

« Mais ce n'est pas le mien crétin ! »

« À moins que Sebastian m'ait caché quelque chose … »

Elle comprit au le choc qui s'intensifia sur son visage que le Shinigami était en plein délire.

« Traitresse ! »

« Mais je te jure que- ! »

L'enfant éclata de rire et traversa le couloir en courant.

« Ne t'approche pas du grenier Luka c'est dangereux ! »

Son ricanement résonna dans l'allée tandis qu'il disparaissait derrière la porte. Le battant se referma immédiatement sur lui.

« Grell ! On doit l'aider ! »

Il acquiesça et disparut un court instant pour revenir avec sa faux.

« Eh, on appelle Seby ou Cielou ? »

« Aucun des deux. Ronald ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il foute cuilà ? »

« Bon Sebastian. En dernier recours »

Ils s'avancèrent prudemment jusqu'à la porte du grenier, coudes à coudes.

« Il y a déjà eu des morts non fauchés chez toi ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Lorsque la lanterne cinématique d'un mort n'est pas récupérée, son âme reste sur place et elle ne peut pas passer dans les paliers supérieurs. Enfin l'au-delà »

« Une quoi ? Non je ne crois pas »

Ils ouvrirent le battant et observèrent les escaliers qui menaient aux ténèbres.

« Je passe devant petite »

Elle activa l'interrupteur pour y voir clair avant de le gravir à son tour, déclenchant de faibles grincements de protestation sous ses pieds. Le grenier était une vaste pièce qui s'étendait sur toute la surface de la maison. Elle n'en voyait pas le bout, cela faisait de nombreuses cachettes.

« Quoi il faut tout fouiller ? La merde »

« Chut »

« Je ne sens rien ici, il n'y a aucun résidu de lanterne cinématique »

 _C'est quoi ce truc de lanterne_

« Luka ? »

La pièce était silencieuse.

« Je n'ai pas rêvé quand même »

« C'est peut-être un clochard qui squatte, ces bruits »

« On l'aurait entendu depuis longtemps »

« Ou alors un animal »

« Un chat. »

« Un chat, un castor, un nénuphar on s'en fou. Il va tâter de ma faux et je vais le cuire à la broche »

Elle scruta avec attention les recoins qui croulaient sous les stocks d'objets oubliés. Des années plus tôt, un ami commissaire-priseur de ses parents leur avait avoué que cette pièce renfermait des pièces et du mobilier de valeur, qui ferait le bonheur de nombreux antiquaires et collectionneurs. Bien que rénovée de frais, cette maison datait de plusieurs décennies et les meubles n'avaient jamais vraiment été liquidés à la mort de leurs différents propriétaires. Les Debussy s'accordaient sur le fait que l'héritage familial ne devait pas être cédé. Ils tenaient beaucoup aux souvenirs. Cette pièce abritait sans aucun doute une multitude d'objet ayant appartenu à ses parents plus jeunes. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir les retrouver.

« Luka ? Ce n'est pas l'heure de jouer ! Tes parents doivent être morts d'inquiétude »

« Je suis là madame »

Elle s'avança vers le fond de la pièce. Le petit garçon se tenait droit, dos à elle, devant la grande armoire de son arrière-grand-mère. Elle n'avait pas été ouverte depuis des lustres.

« Te voilà enfin ! »

Il se retourna, les yeux exorbités. Il souriait de toute ses dents.

« Elle arrive »

« Qui ça ? »

Le Shinigami l'empêcha d'avancer.

« Attends petite. Recule »

Il tressaillit et scruta les lieux avec attention. Les prémices de l'inquiétude traversèrent son visage avant qu'il ne s'effondre au sol.

« Grell ?! »

Elle se pencha et le secoua sans obtenir de réaction de sa part. Ses membres pendaient mollement le long de ses flancs.

« Ce n'est absolument pas drôle idiot »

Le petit garçon recommença son rire enfantin et elle se cru en plein cauchemar.

« Ne reste pas là Luka c'est dangereux ! »

Les paupières de Grell s'ouvraient légèrement quand sa tête basculait, mais ses yeux restaient vides.

« Mais tu ne peux pas mourir … »

 **Mais toi ?**

Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le bras du Shinigami.

 **Que crois-tu faire**

Ce qu'elle avait pris depuis le début pour l'ombre de la grande armoire trembla avant de glisser derrière le meuble.

 **Ne t'approprie jamais ce qui m'appartient**

Le petit garçon émit un son semblable au hurlement d'une vouivre qui la fit défaillir. Il s'avança pour ouvrir l'armoire avec ses petites mains. La voix d'outre-tombe martelait encore sa tête. Le bois verni au fond du meuble semblait attaqué par la pourriture. Il se décomposait et s'effritait tandis que des veines noires irradiaient progressivement ses rainures. Les vêtements que le meuble contenait furent écartés par une main semblant sortir tout droit de l'enfer. Les doigts cherchèrent à tâtons et se refermèrent sur le cou du petit garçon. Ses jointures saillirent tant elle le serra et le bruit des os qui craquent la fit serrer les dents avant que l'enfant ne s'effondre sur le tapis. Elle perdit définitivement son sang-froid quand le bras aida le reste du corps à émerger.

Ce n'était pas la créature du château. Celle-ci était bien plus intelligente, plus fourbe que l'épave aveugle et décharnée que le démon avait fait fuir. Ce n'était pas leur première rencontre. Elle entendait la poignée d'accès au grenier s'actionner frénétiquement et ne se souvint pas l'avoir fermé à clef. Quelqu'un martelait la porte de coups.

 _Andrew_

Elle attrapa le Shinigami et le tira en arrière pour prendre de la distance de la créature qui se tenait immobile depuis quelques secondes, noyée dans les miasmes qui se dégageait de sa peau. Elle discerna un visage humain. Des yeux éteints dévisageaient le plancher, mais la mâchoire et ses pommettes n'était qu'os jusqu'au cou. C'était comme si la peau avait été arrachée. Les dents anormalement longues et engoncées dans ses joues saillaient jusqu'aux oreilles. Ses cheveux flottaient autour d'elle, longs et biscornus, comme une sorte de halo noir. Elle ne distinguait pas tout son corps. La chose ne semblait pas subir la gravité terrestre.

La partie humaine était féminine et semblait d'une grande beauté. Mais l'ensemble ne formait qu'un monstre difforme. Élise eut l'impression que son visage était chauffé à blanc et fut forcée de détourner la tête. Le Shinigami tressaillit et inspira brusquement. Il chercha sa tronçonneuse à tâtons et tira avec force sur la corde. Elle s'éloigna et observa Grell tenir l'entité en joue, le moteur vibrant entre ses doigts.

« Merde de merde Will va me tuer »

Leur visiteur se figea dans sa direction, l'observant sans réagir. Il ressemblait à une poupée de cire.

« Tu n'es pas assermentée la moche, casse-toi d'ici ! »

Le Shinigami fut interrompu par un milliard de plumes noires qui tombèrent pour flotter dans la pièce. Légères et inconsistantes, elles les plongèrent dans les ténèbres.

 **Repars d'où tu viens. Tu ne peux t'incarner sur Terre.**

Elle reconnut la voix de Sebastian qui paraissait double, comme si un homme et une femme parlaient en même temps. Le visage de la créature sembla se tordre en un sourire. C'était une expression de fou furieux.

 **Depuis quand est-tu capable de loyauté, Iscarioth ?**

La voix était dépourvue de toute bienveillance et les plumes noires du majordome convergèrent vers la créature jusqu'à l'engloutir. Elle crut quelques secondes que leur épreuve était terminée. Une main griffue se dégagea et lacéra les plumes. Le Shinigami n'attendit pas davantage pour intervenir. Sa faux scia l'antique armoire en deux dans des projections d'éclats de copeau, à l'endroit même où le monstre se tenait une seconde plus tôt. La lumière était revenue.

 **Vous êtes plus pathétiques les uns que les autres**

L'entité réapparut et disparu pour reparaître à l'autre bout de la pièce. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Elle s'était débarrassée de l'offensive de Sebastian avec une facilité déconcertante. Grell était lui aussi abasourdi par ce fait.

La chose s'était à nouveau figée pour les observer. Il se dégageait une prestance troublante de sa stature et la majesté dans ses paroles donnait l'impression d'entendre la voix du jugement dernier. Elle était visiblement autant, voire plus puissante, que Sebastian. Sans cette mâchoire et ce visage squelettique, sa beauté aurait été immense.

Son regard se posa sur Élise et ses yeux luisirent d'une lueur jaunâtre qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Les yeux morbides et avides d'un loup affamé. Ses lèvres ne bougeaient jamais.

 **Tu aurais déjà dû mourir depuis longtemps**

« Petite ! »

Grell vint se placer devant, en position de combat. La créature avança une paume ouverte vers lui et la referma en un craquement. Le Shinigami se tordit et s'écrasa contre le mur.

« Grell ! »

Un être humain serait mort après cela. Le Shinigami ne se releva pas pour autant. La créature s'était mise à trembler. Comme si l'air se dilatait à son contact, une résistance l'empêchait de se mouvoir. Elle sembla faire un effort surhumain pour soulever sa jambe qui émergeait entre les lambeaux de sa robe. La créature recommença avec l'autre et passa progressivement le corps de l'enfant.

Élise savait pertinemment qu'elle devait fuir. Elle jeta un regard inquiet à Grell hors de portée et fit volte-face pour courir jusqu'à la sortie. Ce n'était pas après lui que la chose en avait. Elle redescendit les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre et se heurta à la porte close. Elle donna des coups contre le bois, les yeux écarquillés par la peur. Le blocage de la porte n'avait aucune raison rationnelle. Le battant tremblait, quelqu'un tentait de l'enfoncer depuis le couloir. Les longes courbes des cheveux sombres apparurent en haut de l'escalier et la lumière s'éteignit à nouveau. Elle hurla de frapper plus fort et sentit le bois vibrer sous le passage de la créature.

 _ **Imperat tibi Deus Spíritus Sanctus ...**_

Elle sentit son buste être happé vers l'avant et des doigts froids agrippèrent son chemisier en griffant sa poitrine.

 _ **Cui in magna tua superbia te similem haberi adhuc præsumis**_

Les doigts tremblèrent et elle sentit de la poussière ruisseler sur elle.

 _ **Vade, sátana, invéntor et magíster omnis falláciæ, hostis humánæ salútis.**_

Elle retomba contre la porte et les ampoules clignotèrent. La masse noire battit en retraite et se désagrégea. Un moignon chercha à l'atteindre et s'évapora comme de la cendre. La lumière revint et les yeux jaunes semblèrent flotter quelques secondes de plus dans le vide.

La porte céda et elle s'étala de tout son long. Des bras la rattrapèrent et elle reconnut une odeur.

« Ciel ? »

« Monsieur arrive m-mademoi-mademoise ... »

Ils chutèrent au sol et le majordome noir ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle était heureusement tombée au-dessus.

« Sebastian. Qu'est ce qui se passe ... »

Elle tressaillit et se redressa, prise de convulsion. Sa main se plaqua sur sa bouche et elle couru à la fenêtre pour rejeter son repas par-dessus la cloison. Ses tremblements se calmèrent progressivement mais ses jambes ne la portaient plus. Le démon noir avait complètement perdu conscience. Elle se laissa tomber et sentit son chemisier lui coller à la peau. Elle était en nage. Andrew arrivait depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Tout semblait ralenti.

« J'ai essayé d'ouvrir la porte mais il n'y avait rien à faire mademoiselle ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée je vous ai entendu crier. Tout va bien ? »

« Tu as entendu ? »

« Quoi donc ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait peur de la sorte ? »

« Quelqu'un a parlé. On aurait dit des incantations »

Il haussa les sourcils.

« Non, mademoiselle je n'ai rien entendu. Vous êtes affreusement pâle. Venez avec moi »

« Mais alors qui ? »

Un chat approchait d'eux depuis l'autre bout du couloir. Sur sa tête et son museau noirs ressortaient deux fentes écarlates qui l'observaient. Seuls le bas de ses pattes et sa queue étaient foncés, donnant l'impression qu'il venait de marcher dans de la suie. Elle se releva et grimpa les marches quatre à quatre.

« Grell ! »

Le Shinigami semblait reprendre tout juste connaissance.

« Ça va ? »

« Ouuuh. Il s'est passé quoi ? »

« Nous avons été attaqués, j'étais dans la salle de bain et ... Le garçon ! »

L'armoire était éclatée en deux, surplombant le vieux tapis persan recouvert de copeaux.

« Il n'est plus là … ? »

Andrew arrivait à sa suite.

« Je ne comprends rien »

« Sebastian n'a pas repris connaissance Andrew ? »

« Il est arrivé quelque chose à mon Seby ?! »

Le Shinigami sortit en trombe et son cri de désespoir ne tarda pas.

« SEBASTIAAAAAN ne me laisse pas seule ! Tu sais très bien que je ne survivrai pas avec ma pension de veuve ! Reviens-moi ! »

« J'ai envie de le frapper des fois »

Andrew tourna son regard atterré vers elle pour toute réponse. Le Shinigami pleurnichait à chaudes larmes tandis que le chat se tenait à bonne distance et léchait ses coussinets. Elle referma à clé une fois qu'ils eu tous rejoint le couloir.

« Apportez Sebastian dans le salon et allongez-le. Contacte son maître, Andrew. J'en ai pour dix minutes. Où est Abby ? »

Le majordome grimaça.

« Elle est tombée comme une masse un peu avant vos cris, elle boit bien trop »

Elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Grell portait le démon en style mariée avec une mine soucieuse et le chat s'était posté au milieu du couloir. Elle prit une douche apaisante et se lava les dents pour ne ressortir qu'une fois parfaitement propre. Constatant que la seule âme vivante du couloir était le chat, elle gagna sa chambre sans serrer particulièrement sa serviette contre elle. Elle enfila sa robe de chambre en soie et redescendit après avoir peigné ses cheveux. Le chat se joignit à elle dans sa désescalade.

Abby était affalée sur l'un des fauteuils avec une mine sereine. Sebastian gisait dans l'autre, complètement inerte. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé voir le majordome noir dans cet état. Andrew se tenait près de son amie et lui épongeait le front quand elle grognait. Grell tenait la main de Sebastian et l'observait de près. Le dernier personnage de la scène se tenait face à la baie vitrée, aussi stoïque qu'à l'accoutumée. Il ne laissa aucun signe montrer qu'il l'avait remarqué.

« Tout le monde va bien ? Il n'a toujours pas repris connaissance ? »

Andrew secoua la tête, la mine grave. Grell exulta.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé enfin ? Je me souviens d'avoir été attaqué par cette pourriture. Puis plus rien ! »

« Sebastian s'est évanoui après que la créature soit partie, j'en suis certaine. C'est étran- »

« Qui l'a fait partir ? »

Ciel se retourna de biais, le visage glacial.

« Si ce n'est pas Sebastian quelqu'un d'autre l'a fait »

Elle mit quelques temps à trouver ses mots, prise au dépourvue par sa présence.

« Tout s'est passé très vite. On m'a touché et j'ai entendu une voix puis la créature s'est … désintégrée »

« Une voix ? »

« Je ne la connaissais pas »

« Mais on était seuls dans le grenier petite »

« Peut-être était-ce monsieur Sebastian ? »

« Certainement pas. Que disait cette voix Debussy ? »

« Elle parlait latin. Je ne me souviens pas du reste »

Le démon haussa les sourcils pour refaire face à la vitre.

« Vous êtes certaine que c'était du latin ? »

« J'en ai fait quelques années, aucun doute »

« Tu penses que c'est un exorcisme ? »

Un silence pesant envahit la pièce à la proposition du Shinigami. Il s'était adressé à Ciel plus qu'à eux. Le noble secoua lentement la tête.

« Je ne connais personne capable de réaliser un exorcisme assez puissant pour combattre _Asmoth_. Quant à vaincre Sebastian alors qu'il n'a pas dû l'entendre, cela relève de l'impossible »

« Quelqu'un l'a fait pourtant, et il m'a sauvé. »

Ses paroles jetèrent un froid sur l'assemblée.

« Mais qui ? Aucun de nos registres ne fait état d'un tel être … »

Grell se tut et elle jeta un regard au chat qui se grattait sous l'oreille. Elle n'intervint pas sur ce sujet.

« Qui est _Asmoth_ ? »

« Je pense que c'était lui, petite »

« C'est un démon ? »

Ciel répondit à la place du Shinigami.

« Plus ou moins. Il était là avant les démons »

« Alors il est plus vieux que Sebastian »

« Oui »

« Donc plus puissant que lui »

« Peu d'êtres parmi les démons ou Dieux de la Mort sont capables de l'affronter »

« Et l'exorcisme l'a tué ? »

« Bien sûr que non »

Le noble ne sembla pas décidé à poursuivre et c'est Grell qui vint à son secours.

« Un exorcisme est un sortilège puissant contre les démons incarnés dans le monde des humains »

« Pas quand ils sont dans leur monde ? »

« Les exorcismes les renvoient là-bas, qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça leur fasse quand ils y sont déjà petite sotte. C'est la seule façon de s'en débarrasser ici »

« Ce sont les même que ceux des prêtres ? »

« Aucun humain ne peut pratiquer d'exorcisme. Leurs babillages ne sont destinés qu'à demander l'aide d'une entité capable »

« Pourquoi en a-t-il après moi ? »

Le Shinigami haussa les épaules, aussi perdu qu'elle. Le démon persistait à fixer l'extérieur.

« Ciel. Vous savez »

Le délai de sa réponse le trahit.

« Vous n'avez rien fait de mal, ce n'est pas votre faute »

« C'est censé me rassurer ? À qui la faute alors ? »

Grell et Andrew se raidirent à son haussement de ton. Le démon ne réagit pas.

« Répondez »

Il souhaitait manifestement garder ses informations pour lui. Sebastian expira et ses paupières se crispèrent.

« Seby-chou ?! Tu attends mon baiser pour te réveiller complètement c'est ça ? Tu as toujours été si romantiique ~ »

Sa réponse leur parvint une seconde après que le Shinigami ait commencé à se pencher sur lui. Il le repoussa d'une main sur la figure.

« Non, merci. »

Elle se baissa à sa hauteur.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Il remarqua sa position et se redressa. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il défaillit à nouveau.

« Doucement »

« Ça ira, mademoiselle. Je suis navré du dérangement occasionné »

Il tourna le regard vers son maître.

« Il s'agissait d' _Asmoth_ , monsieur »

« Je sais »

Les yeux du majordome scintillèrent dangereusement.

« Monsieur doit aimer les plaisanteries. »

« Pas sur ce ton. Nous savions que le risque était réel »

« Je me souviens vous avoir expressément incité de régler ce problème plus tôt. »

Elle n'avait jamais vu le majordome démoniaque aussi condescendant. Les deux démons faisaient abstraction du reste des âmes présentes et évoquaient des sujets compris d'eux seuls. Le noble adressa un regard dur à son serviteur.

« Nous en reparlerons plus tard »

« Il y avait ce gosse, il a disparu »

Ils se retournèrent vers le Shinigami et elle repensa au garçon à l'étrange comportement. Elle aida Sebastian à se redresser en constatant son équilibre précaire.

« Je vous remercie mademoiselle »

« C'est moi qui vous remercie. Vous êtes venu malgré le danger »

« Un enfant vous dîtes ? »

Le ton du démon derrière eux n'était pas plus accueillant que tout à l'heure.

« Il est arrivé d'on-ne-sait-où »

« Comment était-il ? »

« Un morveux roux aux yeux marrons »

Elle intervint en jetant un regard neutre au noble.

« Le même qu'à la boutique de Nina Hopkins. Il a dit s'appeler Luka »

Il baissa les yeux sur elle, inexpressif.

« C'est lui qui vous a conduit à elle ? »

Elle acquiesça en silence, ne sachant pas par quel genre désigner cet _Asmoth_.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé. J'espère qu'il va bien »

« C'est le cadet de nos soucis. Cet enfant est mort depuis plus d'un siècle. C'est l'énergie vitale de Grell qu' _Asmoth_ a utilisé pour se manifester. Il n'a invoqué qu'une fraction de lui, il ne pouvait pas se matérialiser davantage avec les sceaux que nous avons apposés sur la maison. L'enfant n'était qu'un appât, une coquille vide »

Elle réprima l'horreur que lui inspiraient ses paroles et sentit ses mains devenir moites.

« Pourquoi était-il ici ? »

Ciel leur tourna le dos une nouvelle fois.

« C'est ce que nous essayons de comprendre »

« Je pense qu'il y a déjà beaucoup d'informations que vous puissiez nous donner »

« Vous êtes vivante, c'est tout ce qui compte »

« Non, certainement pas. Cela risque de se reproduire. Vous n'avez aucun contrôle sur cette créature. Grell et moi avons failli y laisser notre peau. Je pense que nous méritons la vérité »

« Vérité que suis dans l'incapacité de vous donner. Mais si une illumination vous permet d'éclairer nos lanternes ne vous gênez pas pour nous informer »

Il mentait. Elle avait appris à reconnaître son attitude lors de ses mensonges. Il reportait souvent son attention sur un objet étranger à la conversation et reprenait son souffle au début de ses phrases, pour s'accorder un infime délai de réflexion.

« Je sais que vous n'êtes pas étranger à cette affaire »

Un silence sans fin s'écoula, au cours duquel elle sollicita chaque démon tour à tour. Ciel ne daigna pas se détourner de la baie vitrée et Sebastian jeta un regard à son maître avant de s'en tenir à l'ordre tacite.

 _Je ne suis qu'un pion. Et on n'informe pas les pions_

Elle projeta la tasse qu'Andrew lui tendait et la porcelaine se brisa dans un son cristallin qui interloqua l'assemblée. Abby émergea brusquement mais les démons ne frémirent pas.

« Je ne pense pas savoir pour qui vous croyez vous prendre. Cet incident a eu lieu dans ma propriété, en présence de l'un de mes invités, et c'est ma vie et la leur qui sont en jeu »

Sa voix posée s'intensifia.

« Alors s'il y a un problème il faut me le dire, parce que je ne peux pas tout deviner toute seule. Expliquez-moi pourquoi un fantôme a essayé de m'assassiner dans mon propre grenier OU JE TROUVERAIS LE MOYEN D'APPRENDRE UN DE CES PUTAINS D'EXORCISMES POUR VOUS RENVOYER DANS VOTRE PUTAIN DE TROU À RATS DE MERDE. »

« Lily calme toi tu débloque ?! »

Elle jeta un regard à la blonde qui se tut.

« Ciel. Vous comptez jouer l'innocent encore longtemps ? »

Son air sévère la fixait. Celui avec lequel on déplore la vision d'un enfant en plein caprice.

« Hurler n'a jamais arrangé une situation. »

Elle fut surprise malgré elle par la désapprobation dans son œil visible. Comme si elle n'avait pas son mot à dire. Qu'il ne l'estimait pas assez pour être digne de la confidence. Sa conversation avec Abby lui revint à l'esprit et elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas cet homme, même si elle avait fini par le croire. Elle dû baisser la tête pour garder cachés ses yeux humides. Son rire difficile brisa le silence tendu.

« Je ne pense pas que vous vous rendiez compte de ce que je viens de vivre. Mais je sais très bien comment arranger la situation »

Elle estima avec certitude que sa voix n'allait pas trembler.

« Il faut que vous partiez. Tous les deux »

« Mademoiselle Élise, vous avez besoin de repo- »

« Vous avez épuisé tout ce qu'il me restait de patience »

« Écoutez Debussy- »

« TAISEZ-VOUS. Surtout vous. Vous vous donnez des airs de sage au-dessus de la mêlé, mais ce sont vos mains les plus sales »

Le regard du noble se fit faussement surpris mais elle ne se laisserait pas abuser cette fois-ci. Le majordome noir laissa échapper un sourire, qu'elle détesta, pour tout ce qu'il révélait.

« Debussy ne soyez pas stupide, vous êtes juste en état de choc »

« En état de choc ? Oui en effet, je suis choquée de constater à quel point vous merdez à tout ce que vous entreprenez. Tout allait à peu près bien dans ma vie jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez. Je ne vous ai rien demandé, je ne suis jamais venue vous chercher »

Elle désigna la porte d'entrée d'un signe de tête, impassible.

« Alors vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Je ne souhaite plus avoir affaire à vous. Gardez vos secrets. Ils ne m'intéressent plus. Si vous êtes assez irresponsable pour mettre en danger la vie des gens sans jamais vous remettre en question alors nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Maintenant sortez de ma maison. Et restez loin de nous. »

« Vous- »

« J'ai dit DEHORS »

Sa voix portait très bien quand elle criait, la rendant ferme et autoritaire. Elle jeta un regard à son vieux majordome qui s'avança pour désigner la porte aux deux démons.

« Il est fort tard, mademoiselle a eu une dure journée et ne souhaite plus recevoir de visiteurs. Je vous prierais de quitter ces lieux messieurs »

Ciel jeta un regard légèrement ébranlé au vieux majordome avant de le reposer sur elle. Elle resta intraitable. Le parfait miroir du visage qu'il lui avait imposé quand elle avait eu besoin de lui. Il se leva au bout de quelques secondes glaciales et enfila sa veste. La fatigue et la lassitude sur ses traits lui faisaient prendre plusieurs années.

« Alors partons, Sebastian »

L'autre démon acquiesça, l'expression aussi peu humaine que lui. Abby les regarda se lever la mine livide, légèrement affolée par le tournant que prenaient les choses.

« Bonne soirée messieurs »

Andrew parlait stoïquement. Elle savait qu'il le faisait à contrecœur. Il assurait néanmoins son rôle à la perfection, ne pensant pas un seul instant à remettre en question un ordre de sa maîtresse.

« A vous aussi Andrew »

Ciel passa la porte d'entrée, suivit par Sebastian qui s'inclina avec politesse. Elle aperçut le sourire dangereusement amusé qui n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres. Il jubilait.

 _Un loup déguisé en agneau._

La porte se referma derrière eux et ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans le salon. L'air semblait encore résonner de ses cris.

« Il se passe quoi Lily »

Elle secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur le Shinigami qui s'était affalé dans un fauteuil.

« Bon c'est mort ici je me tire dans ma piaule »

« Grell »

Il se leva et lui jeta un regard. Son air n'avait jamais été aussi grave.

« Merci. D'avoir essayé de me sauver »

Le Dieu de la Mort lui adressa un signe de tête.

« Mon honneur était en jeu petite, va pas croire que c'était pour toi. C'est parce que tu me laisse rester ici que je te suis redevable. »

Ce Shinigami était bien plus sensible qu'il ne le laissait croire. Cela lui arracha un sourire las.

« Je vais y aller aussi »

Abby se dirigeait vers les escaliers, le visage fermé. Élise l'observa disparaître en haut des marches et souffla en se retrouvant parfaitement seule. Enfin presque.

« Mademoiselle devrait prendre un thé. La soirée a été éprouvante »

Elle acquiesça à ce constat et se rassit proprement sur le canapé en retenant le sanglot qui montait dans sa gorge. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué s'être levée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de faire ?

 _Sans Grell je serais morte, je n'aurais pas réussi à gagner assez de temps jusqu'à ce que ce chat arrive. C'est lui et Sebastian qui ont essayé de me sauver. C'est grâce à un chat que je suis en vie. Pas à lui. Lui n'a rien fait. Je sais que cet Asmoth lui veut quelque chose. Il est apparu au même moment que lui dans ma vie._

 _Me prends-il pour une parfaite idiote ? Pourquoi devrions-nous payer pour ses erreurs ? C'est lui qui amène le danger et il ose se présenter comme le plus responsable d'entre nous ?_

« Mademoiselle ne flanchez pas »

Elle remarqua que le vieil homme s'était assis près d'elle. Il sortit exceptionnellement le mouchoir de tissu de sa poche et le lui tendit.

« J'ai bien cru mourir. Cette chose m'a touché. Si tu savais comme ses mains étaient froides »

« Cela a dû être effroyable. Il est important que vous ne fiiez qu'aux personnes que vous estimez dignes de confiances, pour que cela ne se reproduise plus »

Elle acquiesça de bon cœur.

« Et je pense que Monsieur le Comte est l'une de ces personnes »

« Tu as perdu la tête ? »

« Vous avez besoin de lui »

« Il m'avait dit de faire attention. Il savait que quelque chose allait se passer. C'est lui qui a appelé tout à l'heure. Il est au courant de tout, Andrew. Il me dit de faire attention et me traite ensuite comme une incapable parce que je n'ai pas su gérer l'une des créatures les plus puissantes de leur maudis monde »

« Ses motifs sont nébuleux il est vrai. Mais il est ce qui vous rattache à vos parents, tout du moins à leur piste. Il vous sert de couverture dans votre enquête, il est celui qui se glisse entre vous et eux, les assassins »

Elle sentait que son mascara coulait sur ses joues. Le majordome l'attira à lui avec douceur.

« Allons, allons. Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas pleuré »

« Si tu savais comme cette créature me hait. Elle me suit partout. Elle m'observe et me dit des choses, parfois. Ses yeux jaunes et malsains, c'est ceux que je vois dans mes rêves, ceux que je crois voir dans ma chambre la nuit, au plafond, devant mon lit, derrière ma porte. Ils m'observent constamment. J'entends d'autres voix dans ma tête, des voix qui me disent des choses mauvaises »

Le majordome resta silencieux et elle lui en fut gré. Elle n'était pas prête à être diagnostiquée comme folle.

« Elles me disent qu'il a fait des choses graves. Qu'il veut me faire du mal. Et j'ai appris qu'il avait été puni par le passé pour des méfaits, que j'ignore. Pourquoi devrais-je m'allier à quelqu'un comme lui ? »

« Oublions tout ça pour ce soir. Cette chose a été chassée, elle ne reviendra pas »

« Je ne sais pas qui il est vraiment. Si je peux lui faire confiance. Je sais qu'il pourrait être un allié précieux et qu'il l'a été jusque-là. Mais j'ai peur de l'avenir. C'est à devenir folle »

« Ne pensez plus à cela. Est-ce que quelque chose vous ferait plaisir ? »

Elle renifla, résistant à l'envie de se moucher dans le tissu immaculé entre ses doigts.

« Il reste de l'Apple Pie ? »

Le vieil homme laissa échapper l'un de ses sourires espiègles habituels.

« Bien sûr, je vais vous le faire réchauffer et vous trouver de la glace à la vanille avec cela »

Il caressa son dos quelques secondes de plus avant de se relever pour disparaître à nouveau dans la cuisine. Elle devina au faible son de cliquetis qu'il s'affairait à préparer un plateau.

« Laisse Andrew, je vais manger là-bas »

« Vous êtes sûre mademoiselle ? Ce n'est pas convenable »

Sa préoccupation aussi futile lui arracha un sourire.

« Mais bien sûr que si. Tu devrais aller te coucher, tu sembles fatigué ces derniers temps »

Le vieil homme se frotta la tête, l'air contrarié. Il perdait brièvement ses repères quand on le congédiait. Le comportement d'un homme qui avait exercé le métier de majordome toute sa vie.

« Vous trouvez ? C'est que mademoiselle Abigail fait des cauchemars, elle semble contente d'avoir quelqu'un qui reste près d'elle »

« Je suis désolée de te faire subir tout ça, je m'en chargerai à l'avenir »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas mademoiselle, vous me tueriez si vous me donniez l'impression d'être inutile dans votre combat. Je ne supporterai pas de ne rien faire alors que vous prenez tous les risques seule »

Elle ne parvint pas à exprimer tout ce qu'elle éprouvait à cet instant et se contenta de le résumer avec le mot le plus juste.

« Merci »

« Ça va aller ? Allons »

Elle acquiesça devant la mine soucieuse du majordome.

« Très bien. Tu en veux aussi ? Il reste une part pour toi »

Il sembla mal à l'aise à cette idée, considérant qu'il n'était pas convenable pour lui de manger à la même table que son maître. Un peu comme l'avait décrété Sebastian cet autre soir où même une fois assis, il avait refusé de toucher à la moindre bouchée de pain de la fondue. Elle attendit son prétexte.

« Je suis navré mademoiselle, mais il se fait tard. Mon vieux cœur a été largement assez éprouvé ce soir. Je vais aller me coucher si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi »

« Andrew, juste cette fois »

Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

« Je suppose qu'en situation exceptionnelle le protocole peut-être écarté »

Elle mangea en compagnie de son majordome pour la première fois en vingt ans et observa ses doigts légèrement tremblant découper la part morceau par morceau. Il lui parla de vieux souvenirs. Elle n'avait que très peu accepté qu'on lui parle de ses parents et de son passé jusqu'à présent, mais cette conversation lui fit un bien immense. Le vieil homme dû aller se coucher trop tôt malheureusement.

« Il y aura une prochaine fois tu n'auras pas le choix ! »

« Fort bien mademoiselle, je vous raconterais d'autres souvenirs un autre jour »

Elle sourit.

« Dors bien, à demain »

« A demain mademoiselle et ne vous couchez pas trop tard ! »

Elle acquiesça et le vieil homme déposa son tablier. Il avait cette faculté de la faire relativiser, de lui changer les idées. Elle se jura de tout faire pour le protéger.

Elle finissait le gâteau quand une boule de poils vint se frotter contre sa jambe. Elle se pencha pour prendre le chat dans ses bras.

« Tout va mieux quand tu es là »

Il se mit à ronronner et sa gorge serrée l'empêcha de déglutir. Avoir le visage caché dans sa fourrure l'aidait à faire le point.

« _Merci. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi_ »

Elle se sentait davantage préparée à affronter l'étage en sa compagnie. Elle éteignit toutes les lumières et déposa le félin pour lui rendre sa liberté. Le premier étage était plongé dans le noir et elle arriva en haut des marches avec des mains moites. Et si la chose revenait quand même ? Elle regagna sa chambre en sondant quelques secondes de plus le fond du couloir pour s'assurer que les yeux jaunes ne sortaient pas du grenier. Elle laissa entrer le chat avec plaisir et se dirigea vers sa coiffeuse. L'animal s'installait sur son lit et elle commença à se peigner, plus pour réfléchir que par utilité. Son reflet dans la glace avait la mine pâle. Il lui indiqua qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle refréna sa surprise et un silence parfait englouti sa tentative de protestation. Elle avait toujours eu un odorat particulièrement fin, aussi avait-elle trouvé l'odeur différente de d'habitude. Il flottait dans sa chambre une effluve d'homme, pas celle de Ciel, quelque chose de plus brut, de plus négligé. La queue du chat fouettait l'air, attentive.

« Tu ne me dis pas bonjour ? »

Elle reprit les mouvements de la brosse dans ses cheveux.

« Tu as réussi à échapper à la vigilance de deux démons. Mes félicitations »

Le chat s'étira longuement avant de s'installer sur le lit et elle eut la sensation de ne pas être en danger. L'homme était large d'épaules, avec une barbe de quelques jours et des habits de rôdeur. Ses lèvres étaient tordues dans un sourire narquois et son visage bien plus propre que lors de leur dernière rencontre. Elle pouvait cette fois-ci distinguer ses traits. Il présentait de légères cicatrices sous le menton et au coin de l'œil. Il avait un faciès marqué mais non grossier. Sa voix était éraillée par de longues heures de mutisme.

« C'est pas c'qui est le plus étonnant, princesse »

« Qu'est ce qui est si étonnant ? »

Il s'esclaffa en jetant un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Elle était pourtant sûre de l'avoir fermée.

« Son majordome m'a repéré »

Elle serra les dents, connaissant déjà la suite.

« Il a rien dit »

 _Mais qu'est-ce que Ciel contrôle exactement ?_

Elle laissa l'homme calmer son hilarité en le couvant d'un regard glacial.

« Je viens voir si tu as été sage, on a des choses à se dire tous les deux »

« Tu peux repartir. Je ne servirais plus à rien. »

« Allons allons, cette dispute que j'ai entendu ? Tu vas t'excuser et tout s'arrangera »

« Jamais. »

Son air redevint sérieux, comme il l'était depuis le début sous son masque.

« Évite de me fâcher trésor »

Elle attrapa du coton avant de se nettoyer la peau pour enlever les traînées noires sous ses yeux. Elle se forçait à ne pas trembler. La queue du chat s'était tendue et demeurait figée. L'homme parvint jusqu'à elle et elle sentit ses mains calleuses à travers le tissu sur ses épaules.

« Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller petite chouette, ce sale démon t'a brisé le cœur ? »

Elle resta muette, fixant avec acharnement ses propres yeux à elle.

« Ce que te fait ce connard ne doit pas interférer dans nos affaires »

Il se pencha et se mit à sa hauteur, sa tête logée à droite de la sienne pour l'observer à travers le miroir. Sa main passa sous l'une de ses mèches de cheveux qu'il fit glisser en l'enroulant autour de ses doigts.

« Tu doutes, n'est-ce pas ? Demande-moi ce que tu veux, je te prouverai ma bonne foi »

Elle le dévisagea en silence, n'osant pas trop y croire.

« Alors réponds à ma question »

Il acquiesça avec une mine faussement déçue.

« Qu'a fait Ciel pour devenir un démon ? »

« Il s'est pris pour Dieu et a été puni »

Elle retint son souffle en attendant qu'il poursuivre.

« C'est tout pour ce soir princesse »

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil.

« Mais je suppose que tu as le droit à un extra, pour te remercier de la vue tout à l'heure »

Elle se remémora le temps qu'elle avait passé à se changer dans sa chambre. L'homme remarqua son émoi et s'en délecta. Elle le trouvait particulièrement malsain et indélicat.

« Il te mens, il n'est plus aussi fort qu'il le laisse penser. Il ne m'a même pas repéré, je peux sentir quand un démon sonde mon âme »

« Tu ne l'a simplement pas remarqué cette fois-ci »

« Observe-le. Observe comme il semble faible »

« Je n'aurais pas cette occasion »

« Je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'il fout. Les bonnasses comme toi on se les garde sous le coude en général »

« Éloigne-toi »

« Tu ne lui dois rien »

« Ça me regarde. Assure-toi d'avoir plus de choses à répondre à ma prochaine question. Où tu te trouveras un autre pion. »

« T'es pas en position d'en décider bébé »

« Un mot à Ciel et tu es mort »

« Encore faudrait-il que tu lui parle »

Elle le fusilla du regard et il sourit narquoisement. Elle sentit ses doigts s'enrouler avec douceur autour de son cou.

« Mais toi ... »

« Écarte-toi »

« Toi il pourrait t'arriver des bricoles si ne tu collabore pas »

Il repoussa sa mèche de cheveux et elle haussa les sourcils, intraitable.

« Je n'ai pas plus besoin de lui que de toi »

Il enfouit son visage dans son cou.

« Que tu crois »

Le baiser qu'il y déposa la laissa glacée. Il attrapa son épaule et la fit pivoter en même temps que la chaise.

« Il faut que tu apprennes à arrêter de me contredire »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à sa réplique, il s'appuya sur les accoudoirs et atteignit ses lèvres. Son baiser fut agressif et elle haleta quand il la souleva pour la poser sur la coiffeuse. Ses lèvres chaudes et ses mains sur ses cuisses lui firent perdre ses repères. Elle ne portait rien sous la robe de chambre que l'homme avait écarté. La panique se mélangeait à la stupeur. Sa barbe râpait son visage et ses mains remontaient sur ses hanches. Il cessa quelques secondes après qu'elle ait commencé à se débattre.

« J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les femmes inaccessibles »

Il s'écarta et elle referma le vêtement sur elle. Son regard suivit le geste, il n'avait pas manqué pas de la détailler avant.

« Tu m'en veux, princesse ? Quelle idée de s'habiller comme ça aussi c'est tentant »

« Tu n'es pas difficile à tenter. Ne refais jamais ça. »

« Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? »

« J'en sais que tu manque cruellement de civilité et de savoir vivre. Même pour un mercenaire. »

« Ma pauvre, qu'est ce que tu peux être innocente. Ce n'est pas parce que ce chien de Phantomhive ne dit jamais ce qu'il pense qu'il faut croire qu'il ne pense rien, tu sais. Il ne doit pas valoir mieux que moi, on est comme ça nous les mecs »

Elle ne trouva pas les mots et se contenta de l'observer.

« Sois raisonnable. Si tu n'obéis pas ils voudront te tuer. Et je ne pense pas que je laisserais passer l'occasion sans en profiter avant. Tu sais à quoi t'en tenir »

Il lui adressa un sourire lubrique et glissa un ongle sur son cou.

« Et n'oublie pas. Si tu parles, c'est moi qui tranche cette jolie gorge »

Il s'inclina dans une parodie insolente et disparut par la fenêtre. Elle reprit sa respiration sans bouger, ne sachant pas si elle devait pleurer pour se soulager ou juste continuer à trembler en silence. Les rideaux de son balcon ondulaient au gré du vent avec une sérénité absurde. Ce qui s'était passé avait complément échappé à son contrôle. La façon dont cet homme l'avait attrapé sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire la terrorisait. S'il n'avait pas arrêté de lui-même, elle n'aurait pas pu se défendre.

 **Tant mieux, tu es certaine que c'est un humain à présent. Et les humains sont faibles.**

Elle se rassit lentement et observa son visage. La peur le rendait complètement inexpressif et vidait ses yeux en amandes. Ses traits fins et symétriques semblaient avoir été tracé à l'aide d'un compas tant ils correspondaient entre eux. Ses cheveux retombaient souplement de part et d'autre de son visage, d'une étrange teinte auburn avec des reflets cuivrés. Ses pommettes hautes faisaient ressortir ses lèvres ourlées et rougies par la pression de celles de l'homme. Elle ne savait même pas son nom.

Elle rejoignit le chat sur le lit qui vint se blottir contre elle. Elle le caressa longtemps, jusqu'à ce que ses paupières lourdes ne se referment pour ne pas s'ouvrir de sitôt.

 **OoOoOoO**

La majorité des touristes et le soleil quittèrent Londres à la fin du mois d'août. L'excitation estivale redevint cette routine et morosité brumeuse habituelle. La ville tenta de reprendre une existence normale malgré les dispositifs de sécurité plus rigoureux mis en place à l'entrée des lieux publics. Une tension crispait les visages, les regards s'accrochaient avec suspicion et les transports publics n'avaient jamais semblé si peu sécurisants. Les nouvelles internationales inquiétaient et les autres capitales européennes avaient récemment frémis sous des intimidations extrémistes. Londres n'avait pas oublié les attentats de 2005.

A l'image d'une pommade sur le cœur des londoniens, l'automne et ses après-midi de bruine mornes finirent par desserrer les mâchoires. La City n'avait jamais été aussi comble et les quartiers oisifs tel que Westminster et ses boutiques désertés en semaine. La crainte s'effaçait des mémoires avec le temps. Ce que l'Homme n'a pas sous les yeux n'est pas pour lui une source d'inquiétude. Il lui faut voir pour croire.

Aucun démon, fantôme ou autre ne se manifesta chez elle après cette nuit, seul le chat resta. Nul ne lui demanda le moindre apport ou intervention à l'enquête, ce qu'elle trouva aussi blessant que soulageant. Le démon avait parfaitement obéis à ses exigences et n'était plus jamais entré en contact avec elle. Elle continuait à penser que c'était mieux ainsi.

Seul le mercenaire l'inquiétait. Elle n'était plus en mesure de remplir sa part du contrat et ignorait le temps qu'il lui restait avant qu'il ne revienne. Les jours étaient fades et ses nuits cauchemardesques. Elle avait décidé de reprendre son travail de journaliste mais s'ennuyait avec les maigres avancées de son enquête. Andrew avait eu raison, sans le démon ses progrès seraient bien plus fractionnés et ses chances moindres. La tentative du mercenaire l'avait laissé rongée de craintes et elle avait reprit l'exercice pour retrouver ses réflexes et sa condition physique. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne confiance en elle et apprenne à se protéger seule. Elle avait donc recommencé à fréquenter régulièrement la salle de sport, repris les footings tardifs dans le St James Park et contacté la caserne militaire pour suivre plusieurs stages. Comment avait-elle pu laisser ses capacités et son corps s'émousser à ce point ? Malgré l'avidité d'excellence de ses supérieurs qui lui avaient fait vivre un enfer pendant deux ans, son entraînement lui avait rendu un service inouï. Elle avait appris à défouler sa rage dans l'effort physique pour se soulager et améliorer ses performances. Ils lui avaient fait tester son corps et le pousser dans ses extrêmes retranchements, apprendre ses limites par cœur.

Mais maintenant qu'elle s'était occupé du corps, le mental ne suivait pas. Elle se sentait vulnérable. Et seule. Elle ne faisait confiance à personne puisque personne dans son entourage excepté Abby ne la connaissait réellement. Comment s'inquiéter des futilités et s'intéresser aux vies confortables des autres lorsque qu'une nécrose nous rongeait le cœur ? Les gens se plaignaient des impôts, de la météo, du loyer à Londres, bien trop cher pour leurs moyens. N'aurait-elle pas souhaité elle aussi avoir à se plaindre de son loyer et des repas en famille imposés du dimanche midi ? Comment est-ce qu'un souci d'existence principale pouvait être le remplacement de la voiture juste avant les fêtes ? N'était-ce pas complètement dérisoire ? Qui demandait de l'argent quand on avait l'amour de ses proches ? Pour sa part elle n'avait que faire de ce compte en banque gonflé et tout ce qu'elle achetait ne lui procurait nul plaisir. Elle n'avait pas cette mine réjouie au lendemain des soldes après avoir fait l'affaire du siècle sur des bottines, elle qui pouvait s'en acheter quand bon lui semblait et à tous les prix. Ce qui était dû ne procurait aucun plaisir. Faire du shopping avec ses collègues était d'un ennui sans nom, et leur réflexion d'une demie heure pour choisir entre deux gilets à défaut de pouvoir les acheter tous, grotesque.

Elle avait mis longtemps à s'aventurer de nouveau dans le grenier. Elle n'y avait retrouvé aucun corps ou restes du garçon. Il n'avait été qu'un spectre. Elle s'était inquiétée pour un fantôme.

La vieille armoire éventrée avait également été abandonnée à son sort. Elle avait réalisé en arpentant la pièce poussiéreuse qu'elle était encore loin de connaître tous les objets qu'elle renfermait. La curiosité l'avait emporté sur le reste, et elle avait commencé son inspection dès la fin du mois de septembre. Tous lui rappelait sa famille, des robes de jeunes fille de sa mère au premier caméscope de son père, celui avec lequel les moments clés de sa jeunesse avait été méticuleusement enregistrés. Quand son père y avait assisté du moins. Les filaments grisâtres des toiles d'araignées ne collait pas à ses doigts sur la partie proche des escaliers, là où les objets avait le plus récemment été déposés.

Un mercredi de début d'octobre, alors que le soleil baissait dans le ciel et aurait donné l'impression à n'importe quelle personne arrivant dans le grenier de se trouver dans le noir, un grand buffet de style vintage avait éveillé son attention. Elle l'avait trouvé derrière les treillis d'anciens lits d'enfants qui avaient été déplacés là. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir vu ce buffet dans cette maison ou une autre. Ses tiroirs lui avait révélé des photos anciennes et jaunies par l'âge de soldats barbus qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et qu'elle ne connaîtrait probablement jamais puisque désormais personne ne serait plus en mesure de lui répondre. Le panneau de bois coulissant au bas du meuble s'était avéré condamné. La minuscule serrure au dessous de la poignée convenait à une clé pas moins minuscule qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé au cours de ses précédentes explorations. Elle s'était donc armée de temps libre et d'une caisse à outil pour la démonter au tournevis. C'était la perceuse qui avait eu le dernier mot. Rien ne justifia que le meuble soit verrouillé et le placard s'avéra complètement vide. Déçue, elle avait passé ses doigts dans chaque recoin avec une petite lampe en coinçant des copeaux de bois sous ses ongles. Et son pouce était tombé sur une rugosité, une petite pièce en métal qui l'avait piqué et s'était actionnée quand elle l'avait manipulé. Un pan entier de la plaque du meuble lui était resté dans les mains et elle avait inspecté attentivement le double fond dévoilé. La surface lisse d'une pochette cartonné avait glissé sous ses doigts. Cette cachette aurait été presque impossible à trouver à moins d'être aussi buté et désespéré qu'elle.

Le dossier était épais d'environs cinq bons centimètres. Elle avait tout de suite reconnu l'écriture de son père sur la couverture. Les premiers documents étaient toutes sortes de photos satellites de bâtiments, d'articles de journaux découpés relatant des assassinats de petits gouverneurs en Afrique et en Europe de l'Est et un logo, ou du moins symbole qui revenait souvent. Un serpent qui se mordait la queue. Des documents écrits présentaient les schémas d'organes décisionnel et exécutif d'une société, flanqués par ce serpent effrayant. Il y avait des noms sous chaque organe et elle en reconnu un. Une autre feuille l'avait conforté dans son soupçon, la même que Ciel lui avait montré et qui indiquait des noms de membres du Consortium. Étaient ensuite venus des comptes-rendus bancaires, avec des soldes créditeurs de plusieurs millions d'euros, chacun. Les rémunérations des trafics illégaux et d'argent blanchi. Des mails imprimés faisaient mention de services rendus, qui devaient être payés et semblaient inviter à des rétro commissions: les prix demandés étaient bien trop élevés par rapport aux cours du marché. Certain destinataires étaient des élus ou des PDG de multinationales. Les adresses mails étaient factices, comme l'indiquait une annotation faite de la main de son père. Des feuilles de comptes recensaient des achats à des entreprises diverses, dont certains mentionnés dans les mails. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont son père s'était procuré des relevés bancaires. Après quelques recherches, elle constata que beaucoup de sociétés citées étaient fictives, facilitant le blanchiment d'argent et la fraude fiscale. Si elle mettait les factures bout à bout et additionnait les montants, il y en avait pour plusieurs milliards. Des milliards.

Certains revenus du Consortium étaient des virements de comptes offshores. Des assemblées générales étaient organisées pour assurer sa gouvernance. C'était probablement l'une de ces réunions qu'elle aurait dû infiltrer sans l'intervention de Ciel. Il semblait y avoir plusieurs secteurs, avec des directeurs qui se réunissaient trois fois par an. C'était une organisation géographique stratégique, une pour chaque continent.

Il y avait aussi des soirées, dont l'invitation dans le dossier était adressé à un certain Tom Farrell, inconnu au bataillon. Elles servaient très probablement à récolter des fonds, même si elle ignorait parfaitement où et quand se tenaient ces rencontres. Peut-être était-ce l'une d'elle que le Shard avait accueilli, et non une assemblée générale des associés. Cela ne lui révélait pas l'identité des dirigeants, ceux qui manipulaient les fonds récoltés une fois le vote des associés recueillis. L'organisation était très stricte. Elle restait pantoise de la quantité et du stock d'armes acheté. Une liste d'adhésion à une charte comprenait les noms de magnats des affaires, célébrités et de hauts fonctionnaires. Le Consortium était bien étendu à l'international, sous plusieurs noms, plusieurs firmes.

Cette découverte avait obnubilé toutes ses pensées. Ce qu'elle avait entre les mains était une avancée majeur, qu'elle ignorait avec qui partager. Ciel était-il au courant de tout ça ? Il ne lui avait fournis que très peu d'informations, elle ne lui était pas redevable sur ce point là. Elle ne les lui transmettrait que dans le cas où elle ne pourrait les exploiter seule, par lettre recommandée avec récépissé. Elle ne se déplacerait pas elle-même et mieux valait être prudent. Les dates lui avait permis d'estimer que son père menait l'enquête depuis plusieurs années déjà, ce qui lui semblait en effet indispensable pour rassembler toutes ces données. Ils étaient visiblement connus de lui seul et un doute affreux la hantait. Était-ce parce qu'il en avait trop appris qu'on l'avait fait disparaître ? Tenait-elle entre les main la raison de son malheur ?

Ils avaient sous-estimé le Consortium. Il n'avait rien d'une petite organisation criminelle. C'était une véritable mafia à l'échelle mondiale, qui avait tissé des fils jusqu'aux plus hautes autorités et était soutenue par des personnes fortunées, lui ouvrant une palette de possibilités presque infinies. Elle ignorait cependant les motifs de ses associés, ce qui les avait poussés à financer une peste pareille. Elle avait jusqu'à présent entendu parler de meurtres, rapts, trafics mais ignorait tout de l'aspect organisationnel. C'était une sorte de SARL, ou plus précisément une _Prived company limited by share_ s dans la loi anglaise. Il en présentait toutes les caractéristiques mis à part qu'il n'avait rien d'officiel et n'était publié dans aucun registre. Les associés ne semblaient tenus qu'à concurrence de leurs investissements et n'avaient donc pas à supporter les dettes du Consortium au delà de la somme qu'ils avaient déjà versé. Le plus gros risque étant de perdre cet apport. Leurs droits sociaux n'étaient pas librement cessibles sans le consentement de tous les autres. Les personnes composant les organes décisionnel et exécutif étaient surveillés de près, cela avait l'avantage de pouvoir contrôler qui entrait et sortait de la société. Mais quels pouvoirs avaient-ils sur les dirigeants ? Qui tirait véritablement les ficelles ? Un accès aux statuts du Consortium lui aurait permis de répondre à toutes ces questions et plus encore. Ce qui était le plus étonnant restait l'extrême rigidité avec laquelle cette organisation avait été crée, qui devait empêcher une seule personne d'en prendre le contrôle, à moins d'être l'associé majoritaire et de pouvoir faire basculer le vote en sa faveur presque à coup sûr. C'était cet associé majoritaire qui devait influer le plus sur ses actions, le nom qu'il lui fallait. Elle récolta des informations sur les personnes impliquées pendant plusieurs semaines. Mais les documents étaient lacunaire et après avoir poursuivi le dossier, ajouté les fiches d'identité et tracé les comptes le plus loin possible, elle restait bloquée malgré tout.

Il lui fallait trouver le moyen d'assister à l'une de ces réunions d'associés qu'ils nommaient eux-mêmes « _Sommets_ », ce qui était impossible à moins de trouver un espion, ou de se procurer une invitation. Elle avait préféré tout ficher à la main, ne souhaitant rien numériser. Si son père s'était méfié des fichiers informatiques et avait pris la peine de tout regrouper dans un dossier manuscrit il devait y avoir un risque. Surtout maintenant qu'elle avait dévoilé sa survie. Était-elle surveillée ?

Cette crainte ne la quittait jamais. Quelqu'un se tenait-il au courant de ses agissements ? Viendrait-on pour l'enlever, ou la tuer ? Le démon n'était plus là pour la protéger mais qu'importe. Elle était au moins protégée de lui et du reste des créatures inquiétantes en évitant sa compagnie. Du moins en théorie.

Elle émergea un matin avec le cœur aussi serré qu'à l'accoutumé. Le seul son audible dans la pièce était un ronronnement continu et un poids compressait sa poitrine. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec le chat qui s'installait sur son visage. Il respirait contre elle et sentait le produit anti-mites de son armoire. Elle gémit d'inconfort en sentant son cerveau pulser violemment contre son crâne.

« Hm pousse-toi »

L'animal la regarda à travers ses paupières mi-closes.

« Tu essayais de m'asphyxier dans mon sommeil ? »

Il miaula des paroles qui lui étaient incompréhensibles.

« Arrête de chercher des excuses »

Il sauta du lit et s'enfuit vers la salle de bain pour aller se lover dans le panier de linge sale, comme toujours. Elle s'enfouit le visage dans les mains, reprenant ses esprits. Elle ne voulait même pas savoir l'heure qu'il était. Un coup d'œil à son portable lui dévoila les trois appels d'Harling. Le combiné sonna avec une lenteur affligeante et une voix mièvre lui parvint.

 _« Cabinet de Monsieur James Harling, j'écoute ? »_

« C'est Alexandra Fawkes, monsieur Harling a plusieurs fois cherché à me joindre ce matin »

 _« En effet, je vous mets en ligne »_

Elle patienta quelques secondes et son directeur décrocha.

 _« Oui j'écoute ? »_

« Bonjour monsieur, c'est Alexandra Fawkes. Il y a un problème ? »

 _« Alexandra ! J'aimerais que vous me rejoigniez rapidement »_

Elle nota son ton affolé.

« J'arrive dès que possible »

Elle raccrocha et partit prendre une douche en quatrième vitesse. Andrew était allé chercher des croissants dans l'une des rares boulangerie qui en proposait à Londres et elle sentit sa motivation s'affirmer à leur odeur. Son trench et ses talons furent ajustés dans le taxi.

C'est une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, après avoir subi des retardements inutiles, qu'elle put pousser la porte du bureau d'Harling. Un grand blond avec une barbe de quelques jours l'accueillit sur le seuil.

« Ça c'est du timing ! Tu as rendez-vous ? »

« Chris ! Oui, tout va bien ? »

Il sembla surpris par sa préoccupation.

« Super pourquoi ? On se voit toute à l'heure »

Le jeune homme sortit du bureau et referma la porte derrière lui. La situation n'était pas assez grave pour qu'un simple employé en soit informé.

« Vous m'avez fait demandé monsieur ? »

James Harling était penché sur un rubik's cube.

« Alexandra, vous allez bien ? »

« Très bien, il y a un problème ? »

« Plutôt oui, on m'a chargé de vous contacter pour vous informer que vous êtes réquisitionnée sur le terrain »

Elle sentit à la fois la peur et l'excitation l'envahir et l'invita muettement à poursuivre.

« C'est un message qui a été intercepté par le MI5 grâce à un satellite géostationnaire. Nous sommes sûrs qu'il fait partie d'une communication dont l'émetteur est un agent du Consortium. Les Quartiers Généraux de Communication du Gouvernement ont été saisi, ainsi que la Branche Spéciale de Scotland Yard et ils se cassent la tête dessus depuis ce matin. Vous devez vous tenir à leur disposition. Ce n'était qu'un codage binaire, et des algorithmes ont permis à nos agents de le traduire en texte. La signification nous échappe toujours cependant »

Elle haussa les sourcils et saisit la photocopie qu'il lui tendit.

 _ **«**_ _La fermière sur la crête se prépare à élaguer le Lion_ _ **»**_

Elle relut le mot plusieurs fois, dubitative. Aucune chance d'interpréter une lettre aussi brève et lacunaire.

« Cela ressemble à une stratégie militaire »

« C'est ce qui nous inquiète »

« Y'a t-il eu une atteinte envers l'intégrité nationale récemment ? »

« Non, rien »

Il fallait tâcher d'en déduire quelque chose avec le peu d'éléments dont ils disposaient.

« De quand date le message ? »

« Quelques jours, les flux des satellites sont si denses qu'il est long de trier les données »

« Y a-t-il eu des troupes militaires britanniques engagées dans un conflit géopolitique depuis peu ? »

« Pas plus que d'habitude, ce sont toujours les mêmes terrains, le Moyen Orient et l'Asie du Sud »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien avoir à cacher pour prendre autant de précautions »

« Vous ne pensez pas à une attaque terroriste quand même ? »

« Je ne sais pas »

« Il ne s'agit « que » du Consortium »

« Je ne les sous-estimerais pas si j'étais vous. Mes recherches m'ont révélé des faits troublants »

« Vraiment ? »

« Mais mieux vaut se concentrer sur le message. Savez-vous quel Satellite a été utilisé ? »

« Le courrier précise que c'est _Skynet 5D_ »

« Il s'agit de la nouvelle génération de satellites militaires. Le dernier lancement date de 2012. Il est ce qu'il y a de plus sophistiqué en termes de transmissions et de procédure anti-piratage. C'est normalement le moyen de communication le plus sûr. L'émetteur de ce message a dû penser qu'il se noierait dans les flux des données sans attirer l'attention »

« Il a été découvert par hasard apparemment »

« Évidemment, tout contrôler prendrait énormément de temps, il y a des milliers de communications chaque seconde. D'autant que _Skynet 5D_ est moins surveillé que les autres, puisqu'il est réputé inviolable. Un miracle pour nous, une malédiction pour eux. »

« Mais c'est donc si facile de pirater le satellite le plus perfectionné du Royaume-Uni ? »

« Ça ne l'est pas »

« Mais alors que font-ils dans leurs bureaux là-haut nom d'un chien !? »

« L'Angleterre est sous développée dans le domaine spatial. Elle ne peut que se reposer sur les capacités de ses alliés en matière de communications par satellite et de surveillance de l'espace. Il en va de même pour l'observation et les renseignements militaires. Ses satellites de transmission militaire sont gérés par un opérateur privé »

« N'est-ce pas énormément risqué ? »

« Le réseau satellitaire Skynet est fiable, en principe. Cela veut dire que le Consortium dispose de matériel et d'hommes capables de faire une telle prouesse »

« J'ai déjà entendu parler de piratage de satellite, c'est courant même à ce qu'il parait »

Elle refusa la cigarette qu'Harling lui proposait d'un hochement de tête.

« Bien sûr. Beaucoup de gens s'y adonnent pour les chaînes cryptées par exemple. Le problème est le piratage de ce satellite en particulier, qui est en bande X. Les satellites ont plusieurs fréquences, des ondes plus ou moins discrètes qui servent à une foule d'agissements. La bande X oscille entre 7 et 8 gigas hertz et est utilisée pour les transmissions militaires, les radars et le domaine spatial. Autrement dit les informations les plus confidentielles »

« Je ne comprends pas le moindre mot à ce que vous dîtes »

« Ce qui m'inquiète c'est que _Skynet 5D_ sert à la British Army, la Royal Navy et la Royal Air Force, en plus d'assurer les communications stratégiques de l'OTAN »

« Alors en le piratant ils ont accès à des données internationales strictement confidentielles ? Comment est-ce même possible que nous ne contrôlons pas nos propres satellites ? »

« On n'arrête plus le progrès, c'est plus un danger qu'autre chose aujourd'hui »

« Eh bien …. En tout cas, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez enduré au cours de votre formation mais cela devait être solide. Comment avez-vous fait pour apprendre tout ça dans un délai si court ? »

Elle s'assit et retira son manteau à son invitation.

« J'ai quelques facilités psychologiques monsieur »

« Ce n'est pas exactement ce qui est écrit sur votre dossier »

Il retira ses lunettes et entreprit de les nettoyer.

« Vous avez obtenu un score de 137 au test de WAIS IV. Vous êtes une surdouée. Enfin, un haut potentiel comme ils disent maintenant »

 _Malheureusement pas assez pour me voir épargner l'entrainement physique_

« Pourtant à vous regarder vous semblez normale. Enfin, les surdoués ont des problèmes relationnels et sont plus émotifs que la norme, voir asociaux : on les repère facilement. Pourtant vous êtes une charmante jeune femme souriante, pertinente, sociable et pleine de subtilité »

« Je vous remercie monsieur »

« Vous êtes un élément précieux pour eux, ne l'oubliez pas »

Harling s'étira sans rien ajouter et elle lui en fut gré.

« Mais tout cela ne fait pas avancer notre affaire ! »

Elle observa le tableau d'art moderne qui trônait derrière son bureau. Elle se doutait que les services secrets avaient renforcé leur vigilance et mis en place le niveau d'alerte maximal. Y avait-il une transparence totale de leur part ou lui avait-on caché des choses ?

« Ou alors cet opérateur est de mèche »

Il revint vite à leur réflexion et sembla choqué par l'hypothèse.

« Vous pensez vraiment ? »

« Tout peut-être marchandé aujourd'hui, même la sécurité d'une nation »

« Voulez-vous que je contacte un agent de la cellule de crise ? Ils doivent être occupés mais peut-être prendront-ils le temps de vous informer vous »

« Certaines informations sont classifiées »

« Je me doute »

« À mon avis ils n'auront pas de temps à m'accorder. Mais je veux bien que vous essayiez, sait-on jamais »

« Fort bien ! Allez donc nous chercher du café pour nous faire patienter »

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de repos quelques étages plus bas sans broncher.

 _Quel macho quand même …_

Cette affaire était extrêmement préoccupante. L'Angleterre n'était pas le seul pays concerné et le Consortium était peut-être sur le point de lancer une attaque. Mais contre qui ? Elle laissa échapper un long soupir pendant que le liquide chaud brunâtre coulait dans les tasses. Elle détestait ce jus de chaussettes.

Elle ignorait jusqu'à présent à quel point Harling n'était qu'un pion, lui aussi. Il n'était pas membre des services secrets mais un simple cadre supérieur qui cachait dans son entreprise des agents gouvernementaux sous couverture comme elle.

Elle croisa plusieurs collègues et leur sourit distraitement jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un lui tape sur l'épaule sans douceur particulière.

« Ah Alex je te cherchais »

Elle ferma les yeux comme pour se sortir d'un mauvais rêve.

« Angie. Je crois que l'on se croise trop en ce moment, cela va nuire à ma santé. Toujours sur ton projet de blog de critiques de cosmétiques ? »

« Tu es un peu comme les radiations nucléaires, il ne faut pas s'exposer trop longtemps. C'était à propos de ton copain, Vincent »

« Ce n'est pas mon copain. »

« Ah bon ? Je ne fais rien de mal alors »

Elle plissa les yeux, se demandant si le café n'allait pas arriver sur les siens.

« Rien de mal en faisant quoi ? »

Elle sourit avec défi.

« En l'invitant à boire un verre »

Elle haussa les sourcils, désabusée. Si Ciel acceptait son rancard, il y avait autant de probabilité qu'elle soit la fille cachée de Bill Gates.

« Je m'en fiche pas mal. Tu compte le contacter comment ? Tu n'as pas son numéro »

« Justement, c'est pour ça que je te- »

Elle regarda les mains de sa collègue.

« Ah ton vernis s'écaille, tu te néglige dis-moi »

« Change pas de sujet, idiote. Tu me prends pour qui »

La brune regarda malgré elle ses mains à son tour.

« Sérieux ? Il coûte une fortune »

Elle passa ses ongles en revue et Élise en profita pour s'échapper. Les cafés ne tarderaient guère à ne plus être si chauds que cela.

« Mademoiselle Fawkes ! Regardez j'ai l'exemplaire du mois dernier dans lequel ils ont mis votre interview de Daniel Craig ! »

Elle dû faire halte une nouvelle fois et gratifia Emilia à son bureau d'un sourire forcé.

« Vraiment ? Alors ça donne quoi ? »

« J'ai adoré, vous avez fait du super travail comme toujours j'adore votre style ! Et puis qui aurait cru qu'ils l'auraient nommé ambassadeur de l'ONU pour les mines terrestres ? »

« C'est malheureux de devoir nommer des ambassadeurs pour ça »

« Oui... Attendez j'ai aussi d'autres numéros dans lesquels vous aviez des rubriques ! »

Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi sa secrétaire s'échinait autant à archiver chaque article qu'elle écrivait pour les lui montrer. Elle restait très probablement celle qui les connaissaient le mieux, non ? Elle attrapa la pile encombrante pour lui faire plaisir.

« Merci, je vais les amener chez moi »

« Oui ça serait super ! Sinon, je fais une petite fête pour la crémaillère de mon nouvel appartement dans deux semaines, je me disais que vous seriez peut-être tentée de vous joindre à nous ? »

Pourquoi la femme l'invitait-elle à des soirées qui se faisaient entres amis.

« Je ne connais pas vraiment mon emploi du temps par cœur, mais je vous redirai ça »

« Bien, super ! »

« Désolée Emilia mais je suis pressée on m'attend, bonne journée »

« Bonne journée mademoiselle Fawkes ! »

Elle entama son chemin vers l'ascenseur les bras chargés. Elle essaya de libérer une main pour appuyer sur le bouton et les revues glissèrent. Elle les rattrapait in extremis quand quelqu'un appuya à sa place en s'esclaffant.

« Tu déménage ou quoi ? »

« Eh ben, je sens que cela va mal se terminer »

Elle se tourna vers les deux hommes et grimaça. Chris semblait fatigué sous son sourire. Son autre collègue réagit en voyant les tasses de café en équilibre.

« Harling est toujours aussi galant »

Nick devait avoir trois ou quatre années de plus qu'elle, il n'était qu'un simple employé du journal, comme Chris. Elle ne le connaissait pas spécialement mais devait avouer le trouver sympathique depuis le jour où il l'avait décoincé de la remise du vingt-huitième étage. Un enfer dans lequel elle était restée bloquée une heure. Elle lui avait même sauté dans les bras en l'apercevant ce jour-là.

« On s'y fait, tu as pu obtenir une autorisation pour ton reportage en Syrie ? »

« Je suis encore en train de négocier, ils sont frileux quand il s'agit d'expédier des envoyés spéciaux dans ce bordel. Mais c'est au Yémen que j'aimerais aller, il y a une guerre civile depuis plusieurs années et presque aucun média ne la couvre, comme l'accès y est compliqué »

Chris secoua la tête.

« Les personnes normales ne renoncent pas à leur vie londonienne pour aller dans ce coupe-gorge Nick »

« Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'y coltine. L'Occident doit comprendre ce qu'il se passe là-bas. J'espère aider la cause, même à cette échelle »

« Je n'arrête pas d'essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'il est suicidaire »

« Haha je n'irais pas jusque-là Chris, disons qu'il a du cran »

« Je préfère quand c'est dit comme ça oui ! Je vais devoir vous laisser je dois me préparer, j'ai un rendez-vous dans vingt minutes »

« A plus tard »

« A plus Chris. Alexandra »

Elle hocha la tête et il lui adressa un clin d'œil espiègle avant de traverser le couloir. Il avait toujours cette air calme et confiant, bien qu'assez renfermé quand la conversation ne portait pas sur le travail.

« Tu veux de l'aide ? »

Le blond n'avait visiblement pas de rendez-vous.

« Je veux bien, c'est lourd »

Il prit une partie des revues et elle en profita pour remettre sa mèche de cheveux gênante derrière son oreille. L'ascenseur arriva enfin.

« Tu vas où ? »

« Cinquante-deuxième »

Il appuya sur le bouton et s'en suivit un silence qui la surprit.

« Alors ça va ? Tu semblais perturbé quand on s'est vus la semaine dernière »

Chris hocha la tête, moins enjoué qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Un peu. J'ai des problèmes familiaux en ce moment »

« Oh. Si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose, ou si tu veux en parler, je suis là »

Il sourit et elle constata qu'il était bien plus beau ainsi.

« Merci, c'est gentil »

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur une employée qu'elle ne connaissait pas. La femme se plaça entre eux pour patienter.

« Coucou Chris, ça va ? »

« Helen, oui et toi ? Tu as pu faire réparer ta voiture ? »

« Oui ils s'en sont enfin chargé, c'était tout une histoire... en tout cas merci pour ton coup de main, je ne m'y connais pas tu m'as vraiment sauvé »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi »

Elle aperçut une légère rougeur sur le visage de la femme et décida de ne rien faire d'autre que d'observer la vitre teintée. L'ascenseur s'arrêta à nouveau et la femme se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Eh bien à plus tard »

« Salut Helen »

« J'espère que tu pourras te libérer samedi, pour la conférence »

« Ah, oui je viendrais faire un tour »

Son visage sembla s'illuminer.

« A samedi alors ! »

Les portes se refermèrent sur elle.

« Une conférence ? »

Il haussa les épaules, se lançant dans la lecture distraite d'un des articles au sommet de la pile.

« Oui, sur la conscience et l'évolution humaine ou quelque chose comme ça, au Millenium Gloucester Hôtel. Elle dit que Gregg Braden sera l'un des intervenants »

« Ça a l'air passionnant »

« Tu trouves ? Moi ça ne me tente pas tant que ça »

« Vraiment ? Elle va être déçue si tu ne viens pas »

« Je vais essayer d'y aller »

Elle répondit d'un ton de confidence.

« Allez, elle a l'air super sympa et en plus elle est mignonne non ? »

Il haussa les sourcils, la mine assombrie.

« Oui, peut-être »

L'ascenseur s'arrêta à son étage.

« Bon c'est là que je descends ! Rends-moi mes articles petit chapardeur »

« C'est bon ok, ne me dénonce pas. Au fait préviens-moi si tu restes un peu bosser ce soir, je termine tard »

« Ça marche. Mais en principe je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, je n'en aurais pas pour très longtemps »

« D'accord, n'hésite pas si tu as besoin d'un chauffeur un de ces quatre »

« Merci ! C'est vrai qu'il faudrait vraiment que je passe mon permis ... Bonne journée à toi »

Elle lui sourit et tâcha de remettre sa pile en équilibre. Elle avait mis des escarpins assez hauts machinalement, et le poids la rendait instable. Sa progression fut lente et elle ne cessa de penser au moment où elle devrait ouvrir la porte du bureau. Elle s'immobilisa sans renverser le café et tenta son premier essai infructueux. L'accès s'ouvrit cinq secondes plus tard.

« Merci monsieur ! »

Elle se faufila en aveugle pour poser son barda et percuta son supérieur. Les revues finirent par terre, nappées au même titre que le plancher de café long en grains.

« Mais Alexandra qu'est ce vous fichez bon sang ?! »

La voix d'Harling provenait de son bureau à l'extrémité de la pièce. Il n'était donc pas celui qu'elle avait percuté. Elle sentait le liquide lui brûler le torse.

« Excusez-moi monsieur. Vous avez fait preuve d'une rare intelligence en restant dans le passage dîtes-moi »

« Vous savez à qui vous parlez au moins ? Navré monsieur le Comte, elle n'est pourtant pas maladroite d'habitude »

Elle releva les yeux au même moment et se crispa. Non. Elle n'avait pas pu faire cette bêtise. L'homme qui la dépassait d'une bonne tête dans son costume Dior lui démontra le contraire. Il n'avait pas été éclaboussé mais la dévisageait froidement, comme s'ils s'étaient quittés hier. Comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés.

« Erhm Alexandra dans quel état vous vous êtes mise ? »

Sa chemise trempée lui collait à la peau, laissant voir en transparence son sous vêtement de dentelle. La journée allait être longue. Le noble demeura pensif tandis que le rédacteur en chef ne bougeait pas, l'air visiblement choqué. Quelqu'un parla enfin.

« Essayons de ne pas nous égarer »

Ciel retira sa propre veste pour la lui tendre. Elle hésita brièvement avant de l'enfiler sans le remercier.

« James, pouvez-vous m'expliquer la raison de votre appel ? »

Le démon n'était pas spécialement enchanté d'être ici, c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait lire sur son visage. Elle sortit un mouchoir pour s'éponger autant que faire se pouvait.

« C'est la dernière fois que je vous demande d'aller chercher le café ! »

 _C'est censé me décevoir ?_

« Donc oui, monsieur le Comte. Vous n'avez pas encore été présentés. Alexandra, voici le Comte Phantomhive. Il est membre de la cellule d'enquête chargée de traiter le cas du Consortium. Il collabore exceptionnellement avec des agents du MI6, du MI5 et du _GCHQ_. C'est lui qui a généreusement accepté de vous donner un peu de son temps. Monsieur le Comte, voici Alexandra Fawkes, l'un de nos agents infiltrés »

Ciel baissa à nouveau le regard sur elle, la jaugeant en silence. Il feignit de ne pas la connaître en hochant la tête de façon informelle.

« Mademoiselle Fawkes »

Elle espérait que son regard n'était pas trop noir. Harling la reprendrait à l'ordre dans le cas contraire.

« Monsieur »

« C'est « monsieur le Comte » Alexandra »

« Laissez James »

Il rejoignit le bureau et se laissa tomber dans l'un des fauteuils.

« Elle aimerait que vous lui détailliez certains points »

 _La bonne blague. Il n'a pas besoin de mon aide._

« Je vois. Vous pensez avoir découvert une piste utile, mademoiselle ? »

Rien en lui ne trahissait colère, ressentiment ou chaleur. C'était à peine s'il la regardait en parlant.

« J'aimerais disposer d'une liste des agents membres de la cellule d'enquête »

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Parce que vous travaillez avec les forces armées, et qu'il y a des membres du _GCHQ_ parmi vous : vous aviez la possibilité d'accéder au satellite ou d'en donner les codes »

« Vous entendez par là que vous doutez de leur fiabilité ? »

Elle ne doutait pas que le démon s'entourait de personne de confiance, avec sa méfiance légendaire. Mais il était temps d'arrêter de lui accorder une confiance aveugle et de faire les choses par elle-même.

« J'entends qu'il serait intéressant de commencer par là et qu'il conviendrait de faire preuve de prudence. A ce rythme là les fondations des services secrets britanniques s'effondreront sur les galeries de taupes »

« Ayez la politesse de ne pas parler de choses qui vous sont inconnues. D'autant que les agents de cette commission sont on-ne-peut-plus compétents »

Il était agressif dans ses propos mais elle ne comptait pas s'incliner et lui donner satisfaction.

« Vraiment ? Quelle heureuse exception »

« Que sous-entendez vous ? »

« Auriez-vous oublié l'affaire Walker ? Des documents confidentiels du MI5 se sont retrouvés directement chez la CIA et le bras droit de Lady Manningham-Buller en personne était impliqué avec d'autres dans le scandale des agents doubles. Le fait que la responsabilité du MI5 soit confié au Ministre de l'Intérieur n'est pas sans soulever des questions quant à la pertinence des recrutements. Auriez-vous également oublié l'affaire des fuites des agissements du MI6 il y a deux ans ? Comment des agents russes ont-ils pu avoir accès à ces listes ? Sans parler des deux sous directeurs renvoyés récemment pour corruption passive. Comment expliquez-vous que le responsable du MI6, le Secrétaire d'État des Affaires Étrangères et du Commonwealth, soit entouré de traîtres ? »

Elle s'arrêta un bref instant.

« Je ne mentionne pas le meurtre du directeur du NEPS, dépendant directement du MI6, et de sa famille il y a presque quatre ans. Peut-être cela vous dit-il quelque chose »

Il la fixa sans ciller. Ce qu'elle venait de dire pouvait pratiquement la conduire devant la justice.

« J'ignore comment vous avez eu ces informations. Mais cela me dit quelque chose en effet »

« Je ne vous cache pas que je doute de l'infaillibilité de vos agents. Et de votre discernement. »

« Alexandra qu'est-ce qui vous prend de parler comme ça ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, le NEPS ? »

Le regard du démon s'intensifia sous la mise en garde silencieuse.

« Des enquêtes approfondies ont été menées sur cette affaire, nous en sommes venus à la conclusion que Victor Debussy, sa femme Anastasia Carlton, et leur fils avaient été assassinés par des individus malhonnêtes indignes de la confiance que le gouvernement avait placé en eux. Mais comme nous ne pouvons travailler qu'avec des machines, le risque engendré par la nature corruptible de l'être humain ne peut jamais être totalement écarté »

« Et pourquoi n'ont-ils pas publiquement été déclarés coupables ? Pourquoi personne n'a su que Victor Debussy et sa famille n'avaient pas été victimes d'un vulgaire règlement de comptes mais de la trahison de ses propres collègues, choisis par ce gouvernement de merde ? Pourquoi personne n'a su la vérité ? »

« Alexandra vous vous oubliez. »

Le démon ignora Harling.

« Qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé ? »

Elle vacilla sur sa chaise.

« Cela aurait tout changé. Cela aurait lavé son honneur, lui aurait accordé les funérailles nationales qui étaient dues à quelqu'un de son rang. Il négligeait sa santé et sa vie de famille pour des ordures vicieuses et conspiratrices. Pour vous. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour que les protocoles ne soient pas même respectés et qu'il tombe dans l'oubli une fois la presse désintéressée de son cas. J'en ai plus qu'assez de cette aristocratie, je ne comprends pas pourquoi les plus hautes fonctions et les postes les plus importants de ce pays sont confiés à des gens de sang noble qui ne le méritent pas »

« Alexandra vous êtes folle. Vous rendez-vous compte des accusations que vous portez à l'encontre d'un agent de sa majesté ? Je ne peux tolérer ce comportement à l'égard de Monsieur le Comte »

Le susnommé détourna le regard avec détachement.

« Je ne fais partie ni du MI6, ni du MI5, ni du gouvernement. Cette décision et toutes les autres ont été prises en interne, je n'ai pas interféré »

« Et quelles mesures ont été prises contre ces personnes ? Sir Hamilton m'a parlé de la politique de licenciement qui a suivi cette affaire, mais ce crime a-t-il été réprimé ? Peuvent-ils garantir qu'il n'y aura pas d'autres fusillades inexpliquées contre l'un des agents ? »

« Certains ont pu être arrêtés et jugés pour haute trahison à la Couronne »

 _Pas Aaron Powell. Il est trop couvert, la justice ne peut pas trouver de faisceau d'indice pour lui imputer le meurtre_

« Qu'a prononcé la Haute Cour à leur encontre ? »

« La prison à perpétuité »

« Où sont-ils retenus aujourd'hui ? »

« Ca suffit. Cette affaire n'est pas à l'ordre du jour, vous faîtes perdre son temps à monsieur le Comte »

« Certes, mais j'apprécierais qu'il daigne avoir l'obligeance de répondre à ma question »

« Alexandra ne jouez pas à cela »

« Nous ne savons pas. »

Elle se figea.

« Comment cela ? Où vous enfermez vos condamnés ? Vous vous fichez de moi ? »

« Dernier avertissement »

« Comment expliquez-vous le fait que vous ne sachiez pas où se trouve les dangereux complices d'un meurtre appartenant à une organisation criminelle ? »

Le noble était parfaitement calme, et peu loquace. D'ordinaire il n'aurait pas toléré ces remarques. Et elle aurait préféré ça. Son manque de respect flagrant l'avait à peine fait hausser les sourcils.

« Ils se sont échappés de la Prison de haute sécurité de Belmarsh »

 _Là où sont détenus les criminels les plus dangereux d'Angleterre_

« Depuis quand ? »

« Le 6 août. Vers vingt-heures quarante »

Elle réalisa au bout de quelques secondes. L'appel à la sortie de la boutique de Nina Hopkins. Celui qui avait mis le démon en fureur.

« Ils n'ont pas été retrouvés ? »

« Ils ont sans aucun doute quitté le territoire britannique dans les heures qui ont suivies. Ils sont loin à l'heure qu'il est »

 _Forcément vous n'avez pas cherché à les rattraper, vous étiez trop occupé à draguer cette conne._

« Mais comment pourrais-je les utiliser comme preuve ou recevoir leur témoignage pour inculper les autres s'ils se sont échappés ? »

« Inculper les autres ? »

« Les véritables assassins des Debussy. »

« En réalité leur sentence a déjà été prononcée. Il n'y aura pas d'autres enquêtes ouvertes. Ni de voies de recours. D'autant que ces faits datent de plus de trois ans, le délai de prescription pour faire appel est passé »

« Pardon ? »

« Vous ne pouvez plus les attaquer devant la justice. L'affaire est classée »

« Et ceux qui n'ont pas été inculpés ? Vous n'avez jugé que les pions, les mandatés ! »

« Cette affaire a été assez humiliante pour le MI6, ils n'en reparleront jamais et ne laisserons personne engager un nouveau procès »

« Vous plaisantez »

Il secoua la tête.

« Aucunement »

« J'aurais pu saisir la justice avant que l'action ne soit prescrite »

Il y avait de cela trois mois et demi que cette prescription était acquise. Cela s'était fait postérieurement à leur rencontre.

« Il doit bien y avoir un autre recours. On doit pouvoir forcer les juges à revenir sur leur décision en cas d'imputabilité évidente »

« On ne le peut pas. Notre système vise la sécurité juridique et les juges détestent remettre leurs _precedents_ , leurs décisions, en question »

 _A-t-il fait exprès de ne pas m'en parler ?_

« Vous- Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas su. »

« C'est une bonne chose. Se lancer là-dedans aurait été insensé voir suicidaire »

« Insensé ? Par quel autre moyen suis-je censée rétablir l'honneur de ma famille !? »

« Vous ne disposiez d'aucune pièce qui pouvait vous permettre d'apporter un argument péremptoire. Et les autres complices potentiels sont protégés par une immunité gouvernementale »

« J'aurais fait traîner la procédure, j'avais des années de marge ! »

« Peut-être mais nous n'étions pas sûrs que cela soit suffisant et il y aurait eu des conséquences »

« Bien sûr que _si_. C'était à moi de choisir ! »

Sa voix se cassa à la fin de la phrase. Cette conversation ne pouvait pas avoir lieu. Elle vivait dans l'optique de ce procès depuis quatre ans, toutes ses recherches et ses efforts consistaient à coincer les meurtriers et à leur soutirer des aveux avant de les livrer à la justice. Et il lui fallait pour ça obliger leurs complices condamnés à reconnaître leur implication, sans quoi la présomption d'innocence persistait. Elle ne s'était jusqu'à présent pas soucié de cette partie du travail, pensant avoir tout le temps nécessaire pour les convaincre de témoigner. C'était le seul moyen de restaurer l'honneur de sa famille et de ses parents. Une vengeance privée n'avait aucun sens. Elle était vaine si elle n'était pas officiellement reconnue. Gagner son procès lui aurait permis de rendre les faits officiels et irréfutables.

« Mais alors ce que je fais n'a aucun sens putain ! »

Elle se sentait sur le point de fondre en larme. Le démon n'avait pas bougé ni détourné son regard du tableau d'art moderne.

« Alexandra dehors ! Avant de vous faire virer. Vous avez dépassé les bornes »

Elle redressa la veste sur ses épaules et se dirigea vers la sortie. En effet, il valait mieux qu'elle s'écarte du noble.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un salaud »

Voilà qui expliquait l'appel qu'elle avait reçu ce soir là, avant de se faire attaquer par celui que le démon appelait _Asmoth_. Le noble craignait que les criminels ne cherchent à retrouver sa trace. Elle était un obstacle pour eux, les prétentions qu'elle avait sur le poste de son père les empêchaient d'avoir la main mise sur NEPS et plus globalement le MI6. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la créature. Il n'avait pas prévu cette attaque-là. Mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien changer à présent ? L'affaire avait été classée. Un mensonge souillerait pour toujours les noms des Debussy. Morts un soir à cause de la trahison d'une poignée de petit fonctionnaires frustrés par leur situation économique.

La justice était-elle elle aussi corrompue ?

Elle essora ses mèches de cheveux trempées d'un geste ulcéré et s'essuya les joues. Elle allait rentrer chez elle, dormir et réfléchir à sa situation à tête reposée. Elle ne devait pas abandonner ni perdre espoir. Elle devait se concentrer sur son but ou elle était finie. Elle valait plus que cela. Ses parents et son frère valaient plus que ça. Elle n'allait pas se morfondre. Elle rétablirait la vérité au grand jour, même avec cet obstacle de plus.

Elle décida d'ôter le costume trop grand pour elle et se promit de ne prendre aucune initiative pour le rendre au démon. Quelqu'un l'interpella la bouche pleine.

« Chi che pas Fawkes, tu t'es foiré pendant les soldes ? »

Elle se rhabilla pour cacher sa chemise.

« Tu travailles ici toi ? Ta tête me dit rien »

« Une tête comme la mienne ça s'oublie pas pourtant »

« Ferme la bouche quand tu manges tu me donne la gerbe »

« Oh mais c'est qu'on n'est pas commode aujourd'hui, c'est tes menstruations ? »

« Je te demande comment va ton herpès ? »

Il s'esclaffa et l'observa de plus près.

« Tiens, tu t'es faîte virer ? »

« Mais non abruti. »

« Tu faisais de la bringue au patron pour ta promotion canapé ? »

« Ça t'emmerde de ne pas avoir de vagin pour pouvoir faire la même chose, hein ? »

« Je préfère rester au sexe fort »

« J'ai autre chose à faire qu'écouter tes confessions Miles. Non seulement c'est trop tard pour toi mais c'est surtout que je m'en fiche »

« Hey les gars ça clash dur, vous postulez pour les Muppets ? »

La brune les approchait de son habituel déhanché.

« Il ne manquait plus que toi pour finir d'achever le niveau de cette conversation Stanford »

Élise roula des yeux. Il avait raison. Elle allait péter un câble.

« Angie qu'est-ce que tu fous là ce n'est même pas ton service »

« Dé-so-léée j'ai entendu l'incroyable rencontre entre un putois et un dindon enragé je suis venue visiter le zoo~ »

« Mais c'est tout à ton honneur Standford, on t'attendait pour faire le phacochère »

« Et comment va ton vernis ? Pas trop écaillé j'espère ? »

« Absolument pas, je t'en remercie »

« Quoi c'est ça vos sujets de conversation ? Pourquoi les femmes sont toujours aussi futiles »

« C'est sûr que quand ça ne parle ni de cul ni de parechoc tu es perdu Hender, t'es vraiment un beauf »

« Je te fais l'honneur de me mettre à ton niveau de chienne »

« Grandissez un peu les gars vous me faîtes de la peine »

« De nous deux c'est certainement pas toi la femme mature Alex »

Miles intervint avant qu'elle n'ait pu répliquer.

« C'est après avoir été pleurer chez Harling pour avoir l'interview de Ron Howard que tu as eu l'idée de cette sortie Stanford ? »

« Arrête un peu ta parano, si je l'ai eu c'est au talent. Faudrait pas croire que tu as la priorité sur tous les scoops »

« Toi, des scoops ? Genre la nouvelle crème de nuit de chez Lanvin ? Mais tout le monde s'en branle »

« C'est ce qui intéresse les femmes du monde, et Lanvin ne fait pas de crème de nuit crétin »

« Abrutissez-vous avec ces conneries et laissez les hommes gérer les affaires de grands »

« T'es qu'une sale baltringue, tu m'explique à quoi ressemblerait le monde si on te donnait la haute responsabilité de faire les photocopies de Theresa May ? »

« Moche-moche apprend l'autorité ? Commence déjà par savoir te maquiller correctement »

« Et il s'y connaît en quoi le pauvre puceau que tu es en maquillage ? »

« Il sait qu'on doit s'arrêter au bout de la troisième couche de fond de teint et qu'une truelle n'est pas un pinceau »

« Ça aide à ne pas se coltiner la tronche d'Alex »

« Laisse mes cernes en dehors de tout ça. Tu n'avais pas un nouvel article à écrire pour les couguars ménopausées qui suivent ton blog ? »

« Le panda a raison, personne de bien intelligent ne va lire ton truc. Le Times ferait mieux de laisser tomber le topic ça nous fait perdre toute crédibilité »

« Moi je pense que ça aide beaucoup les gens comme Alex. Parce que je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a essayé de faire avec son visage, mais elle ressemble encore plus à un chien mouillé que d'habitude »

« Un nouvel exfoliant au café de chez Yves Rocher. Ça marche bien essaie »

« Lol complètement inconsciente le café il n'y a rien de pire pour le teint. De toute façon dans tous les cas tu seras déjà toute ridée à quarante ans »

« Tandis que toi tu seras encore présentable pour faire les trottoirs. Chanceuse va, tu auras le temps de cotiser pour ta retraite »

« Eh bien mesdemoiselles c'est la grande forme, vous me vendez du rêve quand vous vous calmez mutuellement comme ça. Le remède à une femme chiante est une autre femme chiante »

« Et le remède quand on a une tête de prématuré Hender, c'est quoi ? Tu ne dois pas le savoir, on l'aurait remarqué »

« Qu'en est-il du remède quand on a le feu au cul Stanford ? VIH ou stérilet ? »

Élise sourit.

« N'empêche que venant du toutou qui passe sa vie à remuer la queue devant Harling cette vanne est cocasse »

« Ce que moi et ma queue entreprenons t'intéresse, Fawkes ? »

« C'est le moment où je fais semblant de m'intéresser à ta vie ? Je crois que j'aurais préféré un reportage en allemand sur l'accouplement des phasmes »

« T'es bien placée pour parler de vie sexuelle Alex, ça fait combien de temps que t'es célibataire déjà ? »

« Parce que les plans culs ne sont pas du célibat peut-être ? »

« J'avoue que se faire le premier inconnu plein aux as trouvé en boite de nuit s'appelle plus de l'assistance à personnes démunies qu'autre chose »

« Personne n'aurait envie de se la coltiner en connaissant sa vraie personnalité en même temps »

« Wow si c'est pas romantique Fawkes, on est du même avis une fois par siècle »

« Tu as rêvé »

« Il est tant que je m'éloigne avant que les gens puissent penser qu'on est potes »

« Pote avec toi Stanford ? Mais j'ai une réputation à garder moi »

« Mais quelle réputation Hender ? Attends tu veux dire que tu arrives encore à avoir de l'estime pour toi-même malgré la dure réalité ? Tu es quand même quelqu'un de courageux, je le reconnais »

« Même les égocentriques narcissiques peuvent donner de l'espoir. C'est la preuve que ce monde part en couille »

« C'est clair »

« Il partirait moins en couille si on n'avait pas à supporter ta collection de fourrures tous les hivers Stanford. D'ailleurs va falloir que je m'y prépare psychologiquement, tu ne vas pas tarder à te souvenir de leur existence »

« Brigitte Bardot finira par te coller un procès, Angie. Et puis comment tu dis déjà ? C _'est « so 2016 »_ la fourrure, je ne vois pourquoi tu t'acharne »

« C'est complètement _in_ , ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu as des goûts de merde. Et les animaux sont déjà morts quand j'achète ces manteaux, tu ne vas pas nous faire ta mère Theresa à deux balles »

« Belle logique Standford, créer de la demande n'influera pas du tout sur la production »

« Et depuis quand t'as une âme d'écolo Miles ? »

« D'où tu m'appelles par mon prénom ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle fait, l'autre puritaine ? »

« Elle j'ai abandonné »

Élise haussa vaguement les sourcils.

« Je n'arrive pas à te respecter Miles, c'est plus fort que moi »

« Toi, un jour tu ne comprendras pas ce qui t'arrivera »

« Tu me menace d'enfin remettre du papier dans la photocopieuse quand tu la videras ? »

« C'est chiant les mecs comme toi Hender. Aucun savoir-vivre »

« Qui est-ce qui oublie toujours de signaler quand il ne reste plus d'agrafes ? Tu attends quoi, le déluge Stanford ? »

« J'attends que tu fermes ta grande gueule de prétentieux mégalo ? »

« C'est tellement minable d'avoir à user de la vulgarité pour parvenir à ses fins »

« Il faut savoir se rabaisser au niveau de son interlocuteur dans le monde du travail. Au fait Alex, tu es devenue astigmate à force d'avoir les yeux rivés sur tes sites de rencontre ? D'où tu t'habille avec des tailleurs de cinq tailles au-dessus tu as surestimé la place que prenaient tes seins ? »

« Hahaha ça c'était petit, si j'ose dire ! »

Élise se sentit rougir de colère.

 _Elle est tranquille avec son bonnet D de mama italienne l'autre là_

« Tu verras Angie, à cinquante ans tu seras toute voûtée et tu auras des problèmes de dos »

« Tu dis ça pour te venger parce que personne ne s'intéresse à toi ? Ça doit être dur d'être sexuellement frustrée en permanence »

« J'ai une chance d'attirer les hommes avec autre chose que mes seins et mes faux-cils, cela suffit à ma sérénité »

« Le contraire me semble en effet peu probable, n'est-ce pas Hender ? »

« Gardez vos joutes verbales de chiennes en chaleur pour vous si vous voulez bien, je m'en tape »

« Tu me mets dans la même catégorie qu'elle Miles, vraiment pas cool »

« C'est vrai que même toi tu ne mérites pas ça »

Le problème avec Miles Hender, c'était qu'il avait un ego hors norme. Et que son physique était trop avantageux. Il l'avait pris de haut sans prévenir un beau matin, sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Et comme Angelina constituait son alter ego féminin, il était tout simplement impossible qu'ils se supportent. Bien qu'il fût lui aussi un agent infiltré et qu'ils s'étaient quelques fois retrouvés dans des réunions pour leur vrai travail, Élise ne l'aimait pas spécialement. Il le lui rendait.

« Vous êtes plutôt discrets tous les trois »

Ils se tournèrent vers l'auteur des paroles et sa mâchoire craqua sous ses dents serrées.

« Vincent ? Quel hasard de se croiser ici, vous voulez dire qu'on bosse dans la même boite ? C'est fou ça ! »

Elle resta impassible et Miles afficha un air choqué devant la voix mielleuse d'Angelina.

« Vous arrivez à calmer cette harpie ? J'apprécie déjà de travailler avec vous. Miles Hender, enchanté »

Il haussa les sourcils pour appuyer ses dires et Angelina le fusilla du regard. Le démon arriva à sa droite et serra la main qu'on lui tendait.

« Je ne travaille pas ici »

« Vous êtes un ami de James Harling ? »

« En effet »

« Eh bien vous m'avez caché des choses Vincent ... »

Les regards d'Élise et Miles se croisèrent et ils roulèrent des yeux.

« Vous comptez vous faire embaucher ? »

« Non, je passais juste »

« Et si je vous faisais visiter ? »

« J'ai un emploi du temps chargé, je crains que ce ne soit pas possible »

« Oui je sais, les grilles, les mots croisés tout ça »

Ciel se tourna vers elle et le mince amusement qui était apparu sur ses traits se dissipa instantanément.

« Vous êtes calmée ? »

Elle lui lança un regard ouvertement méprisant.

« Le café que vous avez renversé ne sèche pas »

Il comprit le double sens, sans surprise. À quoi bon attendre qu'il réponde quelque chose ?

« Je vous laisse j'ai à faire »

« Oh déjà … ? »

Elle savait que son départ n'attristerait pas Angelina.

« Quelle tristesse Fawkes, tu penseras à moi en passant devant le cadre de l'employé du mois ? Je suis bien sur la photo »

Ce Miles ne cesserait jamais d'être insupportable. Elle pivota sans plus de cérémonie et s'éloigna du groupe.

« Et vous Vincent ? Que faîtes-vous ? »

« Je vais rentrer aussi »

Le démon avait séduit Miles en fermant le clapet d'Angelina.

« Dans ce cas on ira se prendre un verre une prochaine fois, je veux votre secret »

« Certainement »

« Peut-être que nous nous recroiserons prochainement, Vincent ? »

« En effet, bonne journée à vous deux »

Elle avait fait le plus vite possible pour les distancer et déglutit mal en entendant la fin de la conversation derrière elle. Elle agressa le bouton de l'ascenseur bloqué dans les étages inférieurs. C'était le seul du bâtiment qui allait du premier au dernier étage. Elle sentit le démon arriver à son tour devant les portes et crut que le silence allait la tuer.

« De charmants collègues que vous avez-là »

Sa voix était dépourvue de toute intonation, presque robotique. Elle fut sur le point de l'ignorer et se souvint qu'ils allaient devoir se supporter dans un espace de moins de deux mètres carrés.

« Oui »

« Vous avez souvent ce genre de conversation philosophique en plein milieu du couloir ? »

« Vous avez suivi notre échange visiblement »

« Tout le monde à cet étage a dû en profiter »

« Ils sont habitués »

Il acquiesça, ne remettant visiblement pas le fait en question.

« Je dois vous avertir qu'il était peu habile d'évoquer le sujet d'une promotion canapé si près du bureau de votre supérieur. Déjà qu'il semblerait que vous l'ayez légèrement contrarié tout à l'heure »

Elle lança un regard mauvais au bouton d'ascenseur.

« Vous semblez connaisseur sur ce sujet. Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous êtes un homme débordé »

« Oh, non. Tout cela n'est utile qu'à l'embauche, pour tester toutes les capacités de la candidate »

Elle eut envie de le gifler. Il avait sans doute surenchéri pour la provoquer mais cela l'affecta.

« Je me fiche des activités que vous pratiquez avec vos employées. Je vous conseillerais juste de ne pas divulguer votre vie privée à une journaliste, ni dans les locaux du premier titre de presse anglais »

Une sonnerie légère retentit et l'ascenseur arriva enfin. Elle s'avança et crispa la mâchoire quand le démon entra après elle. Elle se pencha pour appuyer sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée et fit face aux portes. Aucun d'eux ne reparla. La cage s'ébranla et commença sa descente. Une notification sonore leur indiqua qu'une autre personne allait entrer. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur une femme d'un certain âge.

« Oh Alexandra, vous tombez bien ! Je mourrais d'envie de savoir comment s'était passée votre interview avec Ryan Gosling »

« Bonjour madame Patterson. Très bien, elle a déjà été publiée si je ne m'abuse »

La femme lui adressa un clin d'œil complice.

« Évidement, je voulais savoir comment il était en vrai ! »

Elle se força à sourire.

« Charmant, madame »

« Il est aussi beau qu'au cinéma ? »

« Assurément »

Elle avait entendu parler des penchants de sa chef pour les hommes séduisants, qui s'illustrait dans les effectifs masculins du journal. Mais elle n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de le constater de ses propres yeux.

La femme remarqua Ciel et le dévisagea en appuyant sur le bouton de son étage. « Dévorer des yeux » étaient les termes les plus appropriés.

« C'est un ami à vous ? »

Élise ne se détourna pas des portes à nouveau closes.

« Un ami de monsieur Harling »

« Oh ! Eh bien enchantée de vous rencontrer, je suis Paula Patterson, directrice des ressources humaines »

Le démon inclina diligemment la tête, laissant la main serrer la sienne.

« Ciel Phantomhive, enchanté. »

« Le Comte ? Ais-je honneur au Comte Phantomhive ? »

Il acquiesça et la femme sembla perdre tout repère. Sa voix devint hésitante.

« Vous êtes un ami de monsieur Harling ? Vous comptez donner une interview au Times ? Vous souhaitez faire une révélation ?! »

« Je passais pour une tout autre affaire »

« Seriez-vous disponible plus tard pour que nous puissions discuter ? »

« Je suis occupé en ce moment »

« Je peux attendre ! Vous n'allez pas partir si vite, j'assiste à un gala donné par Lord Salisbury ce soir, vous avez sans doute aussi reçu une invitation, vous sentez-vous d'humeur à m'y accompagner ? »

 _Vieille cougar opportuniste_

« Je ne compte pas m'y rendre »

« Vraiment … ? J'avais cru que ce genre d'événements était assez prestigieux pour quelqu'un comme vous »

« Je crains d'avoir autre chose de prévu »

« Je vois … Je pourrais peut-être vous laisser mon numéro ? Sachez que vous serez toujours le bienvenu ici et dans mon bureau »

La femme fouilla dans son sac et elle décida de ne pas subir cette conversation une seconde de plus. Elle pressa l'étage inférieur au leur et attendit avec peine que les portes s'ouvrent.

« Bonne soirée à vous madame Patterson »

« … Oui bonne soirée euh ... Elena »

Elle s'éloigna sans un regard en arrière. Elle trouverait un escalier ou un autre ascenseur. Elle voulait juste ne plus être bloquée dans celui-ci.

« J'étais ailleurs. C'est là que je descends moi aussi »

« Attendez monsieur le Comte je suis sûre d'avoir de quoi noter ! »

« Je suis pressé »

« Vous pourrez demander mon numéro à l'accueil dès que vous aurez plus de temps ! »

« Assurément »

« Bien … Je vous souhaite une excellente soirée monsieur le Comte, mes hommages à votre père »

 _Père ?_

« Bien, de même »

Les portes se refermèrent enfin devant la femme et elle ne sut si elle devait en rire ou en pleurer. Elle continua sa progression sans un mot. Les lumières automatiques s'allumaient sur son passage. Ses talons claquaient fermement sur le vieux carrelage. Elle avait une démarche raide et sévère, n'avançant pas assez vite à son goût. Sa jupe crayon et ses talons la ralentissaient. La large veste tailleur glissait sur ses épaules avec sa progression rythmée, et elle finit par superposer ses deux revers d'une main, l'autre crispée sur son sac.

« Vous ne sembliez pas aussi pressée dans le bureau »

Elle ne réagit pas et remarqua le pictogramme lumineux d'une issue de secours sur la droite. Jugeant le passage adapté à sa situation, elle dévia de sa trajectoire et enclencha la barre anti-panique qui servait de poignée. Le claquement sec résonna dans le couloir désert. Elle commença à descendre l'étroit escalier et serra les dents en entendant la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau.

« Fichez-moi la paix je ne veux plus vous voir ! »

Le démon avait augmenté la cadence et descendait les marches avec trois fois plus d'aisance qu'elle et ses escarpins. Elle sentit qu'il gagnait de la distance et s'inquiéta. Elle avait été irrespectueuse et dévoilé des informations confidentielles à Harling, peut-être la jugeait-il comme une menace. Il n'y avait aucun témoin, caméra ou micro dans cet escalier et tout l'étage était désert depuis la relocalisation du service comptable en mai dernier. C'était la pire attardée mentale que le monde ait connu pour s'être isolée avec lui. Elle retira rapidement ses chaussures en espérant avancer plus vite. Elle entendait les pas du démon derrière elle.

« N'approchez pas »

Elle n'eut aucune réponse et sentit la panique insuffler en elle une énergie nouvelle.

« Allez-vous-en ! »

« Je vous rappelle que je suis ici de votre fait »

La voix était toute proche. Elle prit ses appuis et pivota d'un bloc, plaçant ses mains devant elle. Le démon observa sa posture de défense.

« Vous n'êtes pas raisonnable, comme toujours »

« Si j'avais su je me serais gardée de faire appeler quelqu'un en effet. »

« Mais vous l'avez fait. Et je suis venu. Alors vous me devez une faveur. »

« Je ne vois pas les choses comme ça »

« Comment les voyez-vous ? »

« Je vois surtout que vous me deviez bien ça. Tout comme vous me devez d'arrêter de ... m'attirer des ennuis et me contrarier »

Il sembla un instant saisi mais son masque émotionnel s'enclencha de nouveau.

« Répondez à ma question »

Elle baissa les bras et lui lança un regard dur avant de reprendre sa route.

« Toujours de questions. C'est de réponses dont j'ai besoin »

« Je ne pouvais pas vous dire tout cela plus tôt. Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion de toute façon »

Elle ne lui répondrait pas. Combien d'étages avait-elle encore à descendre ?

« Restez ici. Grell était avec vous vous n'aviez rien à craindre de ces criminels »

« Grell a des intérêts différents des nôtres. Et vous des miens. Vous ne pourrez pas vous assurer sa collaboration indéfiniment »

« Tant que Sebastian sera à mon service le problème ne sera pas d'actualité. Arrêtez-vous »

« Un jour il se lassera d'être rejeté. Il n'est pas aussi bête que ce que vous pensez »

« J'ai bon espoir sur le temps qu'il me reste »

« Épargnez-moi ce mépris à l'encontre d'un homme qui m'a défendu. Vous n'avez rien pu faire contre _Asmoth_. Il a risqué sa peau pour me sauver. Lui. »

« Vous pensez que je n'ai pas tout fait pour vous sauver ? DEBUSSY JE VOUS PARLE »

La voix du démon en colère la terrifia. Il perdait patience avec elle. C'était elle qui avait tout gâché, il ne servait à rien de se plaindre. Elle se stoppa. Si elle ne s'arrêtait pas d'elle-même c'est lui qui le ferait ou pire, il la laisserait partir.

« Vous n'êtes pas venu vous-même. Vous vous êtes caché derrière votre majordome. Je pensais que ma vie comptait davantage à vos yeux pour que vous preniez la peine de vous déplacer vous même quand il y avait un danger si grand. Mais vous aviez du travail. Et je ne suis pas assez importante pour que vous m'appreniez à vous assister et me laissiez venir avec vous »

 _Et que vous trouviez le courage de m'avouer ce que vous faisiez ce soir-là avec cette femme au lieu d'inventer un prétexte, comme si cela avait de l'importance_

« Taisez-vous. Je n'ai jamais dit ça »

« Alors qu'est-ce que vous avez dit. »

« Que c'était trop dangereux, vous êtes une cible »

« Et une cible n'a pas le droit de choisir ce qu'elle veut faire et où elle veut être ? »

« Pas quand c'est- »

« Je suis majeure, je suis assez grande pour supporter tout ça arrêtez de prendre les décisions à ma place ! »

« J'ai toujours fait comme ça et cela marchait très bien ! »

« Comme quoi »

« Vous n'avez pas assez de recul pour faire preuve de la prudence nécessaire »

« JE NE SUIS PLUS UNE ENFANT »

« MAIS CA N'A PAS TOUJOURS ÉTÉ LE CAS »

« Pardon ? »

« Comme tout le monde »

« Non, qu'est ce que vous avez dit »

« Je n'ai rien dit. C'est faux, peut-être ? »

Elle le fixa en silence. Il y avait quelque chose, une gène, une inconnue dans l'équation.

« J'en ai marre de ce petit jeu »

« C'est tout sauf un jeu »

« Vous êtes sûr ? Pourtant vous m'avez dit que »

 _Que vous n'étiez pas intéressé par les relations sentimentales et que vous m'aviez laissée pour aller travailler ce soir là. Des mensonges._

Elle se stoppa à temps et il haussa les sourcils, attendant qu'elle poursuive.

« Que vous avez gagné, vous pouvez être fier »

Elle finirait par faire une crise de larme pathétique si elle restait ici. Elle s'assura qu'il n'allait pas s'énerver à nouveau et partit. C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Depuis combien de temps avait-elle attendu secrètement cette journée ? Se rendait-il compte que le faire sortir de sa vie la tuait ? Il trouverait la sortie tout seul.

Elle passa une porte qui la conduisit dans un autre escalier pour sortir par la face nord du bâtiment. Le battant ne se referma pas sur son passage et elle tressaillit quand on lui agrippa le bras sous l'épaule. Elle tourna la tête, grimaçant de douleur sous la pression. C'était bien lui. Il l'avait retenu. Il sembla sur le point de parler mais rien ne vint. Il brisa leur contact visuel et se saisit de ses chaussures en la lâchant. Elle s'écarta par réflexe.

« Rendez-les-moi. »

Il secoua la tête.

« Pas avant que nous ayons fini »

Elle papillonna des cils, incrédule. Elle était contrainte de subir cette conversation si elle ne voulait pas rentrer pieds-nus.

« Si je n'ai pas pu venir moi-même c'est parce que je ne pouvais pas me déplacer aussi facilement »

« Je sais, vous êtes très occupé. Mes chaussures, je suis pressée »

« Mes pouvoirs sont toujours scellés »

Elle fronça les sourcils, désabusée.

« Eh bien vous faîtes comme vous voulez »

Elle s'avança pour récupérer son dû et le démon la plaqua à distance d'un avant-bras contre le mur, l'œil brillant de colère.

« Vous ne comprenez pas. Il ne part plus »

Ses gestes étaient brusques, et mal contrôlés. Avait-il pris le risque de sceller ses pouvoirs sans être sûr de les récupérer ? Son humérus contre sa clavicule lui faisait mal.

« Pourquoi l'avoir fait si c'est irréversible ? »

« Parce que ça ne l'est normalement pas »

« Alors pourquoi cette fois-ci ? »

« Je suis sûr d'avoir été exposé à une lame bénite. Et à du sang humain »

« Du sang ? »

« Le vôtre »

En effet, à plusieurs reprises.

« Et pourquoi est-ce grave ? »

« Cela a eu un effet auquel je ne m'attendais pas »

« Pourquoi cela a eu un effet ? Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas prévu ? »

« Parce que j'avais déjà été en contact avec du sang humain après avoir scellé mes pouvoirs ! Et ça ne m'avait encore jamais empêché de lever le sceau »

« C'est le mien en particulier alors »

Il la relâcha, la mine sombre. Une lueur de préoccupation se disputait à la lassitude dans son regard. Elle se tut, incapable de répondre quelque chose de pertinent.

« _Asmoth_ savait que je ne pourrais rien faire quand il est venu »

Elle se retint de demander comment c'eut été possible, ni pourquoi il ne lui avait pas dit quelque chose d'aussi grave plus tôt.

« Si je peux faire quelque chose. »

Il haussa les sourcil d'un air ironique.

« Arrêter de vous énerver sans arrêt ? »

« Vous m'avez menti pour le procès. Alors que je vous avais dit mes intentions très tôt »

« Je l'ai fait pour votre bien bordel »

« Tout ce que vous faîtes est uniquement dans votre intérêt, ne l'oubliez pas. Vous êtes comme ça et rien ne pourra vous changer »

Elle soutint son regard, implacable.

« Pourquoi aurais-je eu intérêt à vous le cacher ? »

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'est votre intérêt. Je ne le sais jamais »

« Vous n'êtes pas plus honnête avec moi »

Elle se raidit à l'intonation accusatrice de son timbre. Savait-il ? Pour la progression de son enquête sur le Consortium ? Le chat ? Le mercenaire ?

« Je vous rends la monnaie de votre pièce »

« Comment avez-vous eu accès à ces informations sur les services secrets ? »

« Les sessions de l'ordinateur de mon père. »

« Je vois »

Elle tendit la main et il lança un dernier regard à sa propriété avant de la lui rendre. Elle se pencha pour se chausser.

« Et je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre sur la façon dont je me chausse. Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il y aurait autant de complications à cause de vous »

Elle reprit sa progression, l'air pincé.

« Je ne me souviens pas avoir fait une remarque quelconque »

Elle ne répondit pas. Les escaliers s'arrêtèrent au bout d'un long moment et elle supposa être arrivée au rez-de-chaussée. Ce n'était qu'une simple poignée à serrure et elle douta que le bâtiment soit aux normes. Elle voulut l'ouvrir et le mécanisme lui résista. Elle recommença et renonça à en venir aux coups de pieds. Elle avait enduré tout ça pour se retrouver face à un cul-de-sac.

Elle sentit la présence du démon dans son dos et retint un halètement d'appréhension.

« Permettez ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps »

Elle s'écarta et le démon s'avança pour lui tourner le dos tandis qu'elle s'adossait au mur. Il était redevenu calme.

« Je ne sais pas où vous nous avez entraîné mais cette serrure est assez vieille pour s'être bloquée »

« C'est vous qui m'avez suivie »

« Une chance pour vous que je sois parvenu à vous supporter jusqu'ici »

Il passa la main dans sa veste et en sortit son portefeuille. Elle s'approcha pour observer ses faits et gestes par-dessus son épaule.

 _Il_ _a combien de cartes de crédit sérieusement ?_

« Je ne m'étonne guère de vous voir posséder un compte chez HSBC. Ils aiment autant le secret et la magouille que vous, là-bas »

« Votre père aussi aimait les secrets. »

Elle ne répondit rien, jugeant cela préférable. Son regard se fit néanmoins plus sombre.

Il s'accroupit devant la porte une carte à la main et mit un genou à terre pour la passer dans l'interstice. Elle se pencha pour mieux y voir, sceptique. Il remonta lentement et plaqua vigoureusement sa main pour l'enfoncer et actionner le pêne récalcitrant. Il recommença, encore et encore. Elle retourna s'appuyer contre le mur au bout de la trentième seconde. Sa prétention finirait par l'étouffer.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait cette remarque à propos de vos chaussures tout à l'heure ? »

Elle resta muette. Il continuait à passer et repasser sa carte sans se décourager, l'oreille plaquée sur la porte.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dis. Vous êtes toujours à agir sans réfléchir dès que vous êtes dans l'émotionnel. Et dans ces cas là vous êtes plus un problème qu'une aide »

C'était parfaitement vrai.

« Et vous ne portez pas ce genre de chaussures d'habitude, cela m'a simplement surprit »

Par pure coïncidence, elle n'avait jamais porté de talons quand ils s'étaient vus. La porte s'ouvrit et elle le regarda vérifier sa carte, incrédule. Il se releva et lui lança un regard satisfait. Elle resserra la veste et sortit du bâtiment. Ils étaient en fin d'après-midi. Elle avait quitté son domicile depuis trois heures.

« Je vais considérer cela comme un remerciement »

« Je n'aurais pas eu à quitter l'ascenseur si vous n'aviez pas ressenti ce besoin d'attirer l'attention sur vous »

« Vous m'avez présenté comme l'ami de James Harling. Je ne pouvais pas évoluer sous une fausse identité. Ils se connaissent »

La mince ruelle se situait derrière l'entrée officielle de l'immeuble. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, prendre la fuite. Elle était trop énervée et trop troublée pour ne pas faire d'erreurs. Elle s'exécuta après quelques secondes de silence.

« Attendez »

Elle mit toute son énergie à s'arrêter et à patienter.

« Je vous demande pardon »

Elle éjecta l'air de ses poumons pour ne pas s'asphyxier.

« Pour quoi. »

« Pour la remarque sur votre père. Je trouverai un autre moyen de restaurer l'honneur de vos parents »

Elle crispa la mâchoire et se retourna vers lui. Elle comprit qu'elle n'aurait pas dû quand ses lèvres tremblèrent lorsque des mots auraient dû en sortir.

« Élise »

Le démon l'observait avec un mélange de gêne et de fatalité. Son chagrin manifeste semblait le peiner.

« Non. Vous saviez parfaitement les conséquences de vos actes »

« Et je les assume. Engager un procès vous aurait enlevé toute liberté de mouvement, ils auraient attendu le bon moment pour se débarrasser de vous »

« Mais alors expliquez-moi ! Arrêtez de jouer sur plusieurs tableaux et d'agir tout le temps en solo, j'ai mon mot à dire là-dessus il s'agit de moi, de mes parents ! »

« C'est vrai »

Le fait qu'il lui donne raison fit retomber toute sa tension. Il n'y avait plus aucun intérêt de crier.

« Vous ...»

Elle se sentit très mal à l'aise. Il venait d'admettre ses torts.

« Que me cachez-vous que je ne sais pas encore ? Peu importe. Bonne journée et merci de vous être déplacé »

Elle fit volte-face avec la ferme intention de ne pas se retourner et le démon n'eut jamais l'occasion de lui répondre.

Abby savait ce qu'elle avait vu. Il jouait trop de parties à la fois pour être digne de confiance. Elle se força à occulter ces événements de son esprit et à garder une démarche confiante. Elle allait prendre le chemin d'un super marché et ferait les courses pour la soirée comme Abby le lui avait demandé. Il ne fallait surtout pas réfléchir maintenant. Elle ne devait plus se reposer sur lui comme une enfant. Elle devait lui montrer qu'elle était digne de sa confiance.

Alors qu'elle allait enfin passer la rue, elle ralentit progressivement en voyant un homme se diriger vers elle. Elle hésita à reculer et reconnut Sebastian dans sa livrée de majordome. Il semblait soucieux et arriva rapidement devant elle.

« Sebastian ? Il y a un problème ? »

« Où est monsieur mademoiselle ? »

Elle se retourna vers l'endroit où se tenait son maître. Il progressait en sens inverse. Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer et suivit le majordome qui se lançait à ses trousses. Quoi que ce soit, elle le saurait. Le noble sembla pris d'une intuition et s'arrêta avant qu'ils ne l'aient rejoint. Il les regarda tour à tour en les laissant le rattraper. Le majordome ne perdit pas son temps en fioritures.

« Je vous prie de me pardonner j'ai commis une erreur indigne d'un majordome de la famille Phantomhive »

* * *

 _To be continued ..._

* * *

 **Ce n'était pas une mince affaire, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je suis désolée si certains n'ont pas compris tous les termes techniques mais je tiens à conserver le réalisme de mon histoire ! Même si je ne suis pas du tout une experte dans certains domaines ...**

 **Je serais très contente de lire vos impressions**

 **Je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain :)**

 **PS: je m'inspire de certains faits ou éléments réels mais d'autres ne le sont pas, si vous avez un doute pour l'un d'entre eux je pourrais vous éclairer. Le passage sur Henry Cavill a été emprunté à un article de journal que vous trouverez facilement sur google donc ne vous étonnez pas. Peut-être avez-vous trouvé de qui je m'inspirais pour certains personnages ...**

 **Hasta la proxima !**


End file.
